


Ein neuer Nachbar

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Bayer Leverkusen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 119,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Jonas Hectors neuer Nachbar ist unsicher und einsam. Er sucht neue Freunde – und sucht sich ausgerechnet Jonas aus. Der ist schnell genervt, doch selbst böse Blicke von zwei Torhütern können Daniel nicht bremsen.





	1. Ein neuer Nachbar

Etwas überrascht stieg Jonas aus seinem Wagen und sah zu der offen Haustür - seiner Haustür - und dem Umzugswagen davor. Seit wann war denn eine Wohnung bei ihm im Haus frei? Er kannte alle Mieter und die meisten lebten schon länger und fast solange wie er selbst in dem Haus. Die letzten die eingezogen waren, war das Pärchen ihm gegenüber - Christin und Manuel, frisch verheiratet und echt nett. Aber die beiden hätten es ihm doch erzählt, wenn sie Umzugspläne gehabt hätten. Und solange war er auch nicht im Trainingslager gewesen.

Jonas ging auf die Haustür zu, und schon kamen ihm zwei Möbelpacker entgegen. "'Tschuldigung", drängelten sie sich an ihm vorbei.

"Schon gut", murmelte Jonas und ging zu seinem Briefkasten um die aktuellste Post zu holen. Das meiste an Post würde bei Frau Schmidt sein, die seinen Briefkasten leerte, wenn er nicht da war.

Er würde später bei ihr vorbei gucken, erst mal würde er seine Sachen auspacken und die erste Waschmaschine anschmeißen. Mit seiner Tasche, dem Rucksack und den paar Sachen aus seinem Briefkasten bepackt lief er die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hoch.

Die Tür gegenüber stand offen - also waren es wirklich Christin und Manuel, die ausgezogen waren. Jonas zögerte kurz, dann siegte aber doch seine Neugier und er näherte sich der offenen Tür.

"Hallo?", rief er in die leere Wohnung. Oder eher in die kahle Wohnung, in der sich überall Kartons stapelten.

"Hallo?" rief er erneut, ging aber nicht weiter in die Wohnung. Das würde sich wirklich nicht gehören - und einen ziemlich schlechten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Da noch immer niemand antwortete, ging er erst mal rüber in seine Wohnung. Taschen ablegen, Jacke ausziehen, dann würde er noch einmal rüber gehen.

Die Post warf er erst mal auf die Ablage im Flur und stellte seine Tasche daneben. Dann hängte er die Jacke auf und sah noch einmal nach draußen ob sein neuer Nachbar inzwischen aufgetaucht war.

"Hallo?", rief er noch einmal in die offenstehende Wohnung.

Diesmal rumpelte etwas und er hörte Schritte aus dem hinteren Bereich.

"Hallo, neuer Nachbar!", versuchte Jonas es noch einmal.

"Moment", hörte er eine Stimme. "Kleinen Augenblick!"

"Kein Stress, ich hab Zeit", rief Jonas noch einmal.

Es rumpelte noch einmal, dann tauchte ein Mann im Flur auf und kam auf ihn zu.

"Hi", grüßte der junge Mann ihn. Er war wohl etwas über zwanzig, hatte dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und trug eine Brille.

"Hi", sagte Jonas. "Ich wohn hier gegenüber und dachte, ich nutze die Gelegenheit gleich mal um mich vorzustellen."

"Du.... du bist Jonas Hector", war der junge Mann erstaunt. "Wow!"

Jonas grinste schief. "Einfach nur Jonas, ok? Und hast du auch einen Namen?"

"Ja, klar. Ähm..." der junge Mann war wohl so überrascht, Jonas hier zu sehen, dass er tatsächlich nachdenken musste, wie er hieß. "Daniel", stellte er sich dann vor. "Daniel Schreiner."

"Hallo Daniel", sagte Jonas lachend. "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass du hier einziehst. Christin und Manuel haben nicht erwähnt, dass sie ausziehen."

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Daniel, "Ich hab die beiden nur bei der Wohnungsübergabe kennengelernt."

"Es ist jedenfalls schön, dass wir uns gleich kennenlernen konnten", sagte Jonas. "Ich will dich auch gar nicht weiter aufhalten. Du hast bestimmt eine menge zu tun."

"Ja, hab ich. Ich... ich finde es toll, dass du mein Nachbar bist."

Jonas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. So etwas war ihm immer unangenehm. Der Fußball was sein Job und er war sonst ein ziemlich normaler Kerl. "Wenn du Lust können wir uns ja mal auf einen Kaffee treffen, wenn du einigermaßen eingerichtet bist."

"Ja, gerne", war Daniel gleich begeistert.

"Schön", lächelte Jonas.

"Dann... kann ich einfach bei dir klingeln?"

"Aber klar", sagte Jonas. "Wir haben hier eine wirklich nette Hausgemeinschaft, da ist es kein Ding mal irgendwo zu klingeln, um zu quatschen oder sich was zu borgen."

"Das ist schön", freute sich Daniel. "Da kann man sich ja wohlfühlen."

"Das hoffe ich. Ich bin dann mal weg - ich hab eine Tasche die ausgepackt werden will und Wäsche die gewaschen werden muss", sagte Jonas.

"Oh, ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten. Schön, dass du hier vorbei geguckt hast."

"Du hast mich nicht aufgehalten. Eher von unliebsamen Pflichten abgehalten", lachte Jonas.

"Dann scheuche ich dich jetzt zu diesen Pflichten."

"Zu Befehl. Man sieht sich, Daniel."

"Ja, bis dann", verabschiedete sich Daniel von ihm.

Jonas ging mit einem Lächeln zurück in seine Wohnung und kümmerte sich tatsächlich zuerst um seine Tasche und dann um die Wäsche. Er erledigte solche Sachen gern sofort, dann konnte er sich den restlichen Abend ausruhen.

Seine Wohnung war angenehm sauber und ordentlich, wie er sich bei einem kurzen Rundblick versicherte. Natürlich war sie das, schließlich hatte er vor dem Trainingslager aufgeräumt und geputzt.

Es gab einige seiner Kollegen, die das vermutlich als seltsam bezeichnen würden. Und vielleicht war es das auch ein bisschen. Es war auch nicht so, dass er gern putzte oder aufräumte. Er fand das sogar ausgesprochen ätzend. Aber er wollte es schön zu Hause haben und da musste das halt sein.

Außerdem wollte er sich nicht schämen müssen, wenn unangekündigter Besuch vorbeikam.

Er hatte die Waschmaschine gerade angestellt, als sein Handy klingelte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display, dann lächelte er zufrieden. "Hallo Bernd", grüßte er den Freund aus Leverkusen.

"Hallo Jonas", sagte Bernd. "Bist zu wieder zu Hause gelandet?"

"Ja, vor einer halben Stunde oder so."

"Und ich hör schon die Waschmaschine laufen", lachte Bernd. "Ich weiß immer nicht ob ich beeindruckt sein oder mir Sorgen machen soll."

"Du kennst mich doch nicht anders", meinte Jonas schulterzuckend. "Sorgen machen solltest du dir, wenn ich nach Hause komme und mich aufs Sofa packe."

"Nein, dann wärst du endlich einer von uns. Aber Scherz beiseite - hast du Lust morgen mit mir zu Frühstücken? Ich brauch mal wieder ein anderes Gesicht um mich herum."

"Ja, klar!", freute sich Jonas. Seit sich sich beim Confed-Cup angefreundet hatten, trafen sie sich öfter mal fürs Frühstück oder gingen auch zusammen ins Kino. Glücklicherweise wohnten sie nicht weit voneinander entfernt.

"Ach schön, das freut mich. Dann komm ich zu dir und bring was Leckeres mit. Du musst nur für frischen Kaffee sorgen."

"Schaff ich", war Jonas sicher. "Komm einfach, wenn du fertig bist - ich hab morgen einen Tag frei, bevor es übermorgen weitergeht."

"Ich hab morgen Vormittag auch kein Training, erst Nachmittags. Deshalb passt es so super."

"Perfekt", nickte Jonas.

"Ich freue mich, Jonas", sagte Bernd. "Dann entspann dich heute Abend ein bisschen und leg die Beine hoch. Das kannst du dir nach einem Trainingslager ruhig gönnen."

"Wenn die Waschmaschine ausgeleert ist", meinte Jonas. Er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut.

"Aber danach machst du etwas total Nutzloses. Guckst dir einen Film an oder eine Serie oder... popelst in der Nase. Verstanden?" grinsten Bernd.

"Verstanden", nickte Jonas. "Soll ich dir morgen früh Bericht erstatten?"

"Ich bitte darum. Bis morgen früh Jonas."

"Bis morgen früh", verabschiedete sich Jonas und legte auf.

Bernd war schon eine Marke. In der Nase popeln, also wirklich. Trotzdem lächelte Jonas noch immer, als er das Handy zur Seite legte. Es tat gut mit Bernd zu telefonieren, und er freute sich schon auf das gemeinsame Frühstück.

Jetzt würde er aber erst mal Bernds Rat befolgen und sich ein bisschen entspannen. Bis die Waschmaschine fertig war, hatte er nichts wichtiges zu tun.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und spielte ein wenig mit dem Handy, dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein. Das Popeln verkniff er sich jedoch. Er schaute sich ein bisschen Olympia an, merkte aber schnell, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. So ein Trainingslager schlauchte einfach enorm.

Er ließ den Schlaf zu und erwachte erst viel später, als es draußen schon dunkel geworden war. Er gähnte herzhaft und richtete sich dann auf. "Bäh", murmelte er und rieb sich den Rücken.

Das war nun wirklich nicht geplant gewesen!

Die Wäsche war natürlich schon längst fertig. Die musste nun dringend aus der Maschine raus. Falls er jemals wieder vom Sofa hochkam.

Schwerfällig rollte er sich auf die Seite und versuchte sich irgendwie von der Sitzfläche zu erheben. Sie schien auf einmal äußerst starke Magnete zu enthalten, die ihn festhielten. Und das Sofakissen erst! So verlockend, so weich, so kuschelig! Es schien ihn ganz festzuhalten.

Jonas gähnte erneut. Komm, nur Wäsche aufhängen und dann ab ins Bett, versuchte er sich zu motivieren.

Mit Mühe erhob er sich, streichelte ohne darüber nachzudenken kurz über das Sofakissen und schlich dann ins Bad, zur Waschmaschine.

So schnell es ging holte er die Wäsche aus der Maschine und hing sie dann auf.

Wo er schon mal im Bad war, konnte er sich auch gleich fertig machen fürs Bett - und kurz darauf lag er schon in den Kissen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	2. Besuch von Bernd

Wenn Jonas ausschlafen konnte, wachte er stets gegen kurz nach acht auf, heute war es definitiv früher.

Er blieb noch einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und lauschte den Geräuschen seiner Wohnung. Bis er im Treppenhaus ein lautes Rumsen und Poltern hörte. Davon war er sicher aufgewacht.

Daniel, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein neuer Nachbar.

Jonas seufzte tief. Und das heute an seinem freien Tag. Das war nicht fair.

Bernd würde erst später kommen, das kannte er schon. Also umsonst aufgewacht. Nun, dann konnte er die Zeit ja nutzen, gestern war er nicht fertig gewordene mit seiner zweiten Wäscheladung.

Nur in Shorts ging er ins Badezimmer, wo die Waschmaschine stand, und füllte sie mit der zweiten Ladung. Danach kochte er sich eine erste Tasse Kaffee.

So wurde er langsam wach und fühlte sich bald darauf auch in der Lage zu duschen und sich anzuziehen.

In der Zeit war dann auch die Wäsche fertig. Wäsche abnehmen, die neu aufhängen, dann räumte er noch ein wenig auf, ehe Bernd hier aufschlagen würde.

Als es schließlich klingelte, war es schon nach zehn, und Jonas hatte Hunger.   
Er drückte den Summer und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Die Tür zu Daniels Wohnung stand wieder offen, und davor standen ein Haufen Kartons. Von Daniel selbst war nichts zu sehen.

So ein Umzug konnte echt dauern, seufzte Jonas. Glücklicherweise war er ja während der Renovierungsarbeiten im Trainingslager gewesen.

"Huch, was ist denn hier los?" fragte der Bernd, der in diesem Moment die Treppe hochkam.

"Neuer Nachbar - ganz plötzlich war er da."

"Ok", sagte Bernd und lächelte ihn dann an. "Sorry, dass ich so spät komme."

"Noch bin ich nicht verhungert - aber es ist kurz davor. Komm rein, dann gibt es Kaffee."

"Das hör ich gern", sagte Bernd und trug die Tüte mit den Frühstückssachen hinter Jonas her in die Wohnung.

"Ich mach dir frischen Kaffee." Jonas trat an die Maschine und stellte einen Becher darunter. "Wie immer?"

"Ja bitte", sagte Bernd und begann die Tüte auszupacken. "Wie war das Trainingslager?"

"Wie Trainingslager nun mal sind. Anstrengend, aber sie bringen einen weiter."

Bernd nickte. "War bei mir nicht anders. Aber die Stimmung im Team ist endlich wieder gut. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir diese Saison was bewegen können."

"Das wäre schön, ist ja doch ziemlich doof gelaufen die letzten Monate."

"Aber das ist jetzt vorbei", meinte Bernd. "Dann muss ich dir damit auch nicht mehr die Ohren voll jammern."

"Ja", stimmte Jonas zu. "Ich habe es überstanden, und du doch auch, oder? Und nicht mehr lange, dann geht es endlich wieder los."

"Zum Glück. War doch langsam genug fußballfreie Zeit für uns", lachte Bernd.

"Bin auch froh, dass es so weit ist."

"Obwohl ich das erste Spiel ja lieber gleich streichen würde", seufzte Bernd. "Ausgerechnet die Bayern."

"Dann habt ihr es wenigstens hinter euch."

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist trotzdem blöd."

"Ja, gegen die Bayern ist es immer doof. Aber vertrau euch - ihr schafft das. Manuel ist doch noch verletzt und wird nicht im Tor stehen - vielleicht könnt ihr da was reißen."

"Mir macht weniger Manuel zu schaffen, als die bösen Stürmer um Lewandowski", schnaubte Bernd. "Bei dem Kerl kann man als Torhüter nur richtig mies aussehen."

"Ja, der ist unglaublich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du packst das und hältst auch seine Bälle."

"Danke", lächelte Bernd und nahm die Kaffeetasse von Jonas entgegen. "Und jetzt lass uns nicht mehr über die dummen Bayern reden. Ich bin viel neugieriger, wo der neue Nachbar so plötzlich herkommt. Hat in der Wohnung nicht das nette Ehepaar gewohnt?"

"Ja, die sind ausgezogen - ich war auch ganz überrascht."

"Komisch. Und hast du den neuen Nachbarn schon kennengelernt? Oder ist es eine Nachbarin?"

"Ein Nachbar - ja, den hab ich schon getroffen. Jüngerer Typ, der total überrascht war, dass auch Fußballprofis irgendwo wohnen."

Bernd lachte auf. "Das ist ja süß. Hat er dich auch nach einem Autogramm gefragt?"

"Nee, dass kommt bestimmt noch. Ach, ich glaub, der wird noch begreifen, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin."

"Wenn nötig, erzähl ich ihm gern ein paar lustige Geschichten", bot Bernd an.

"Ach ja?"

Bernd nickte. "Na komm, ich kenne dich ja nun schon ein Weilchen. Da lernt man auch die ein oder andere Macke kennen."

"Oh nein, oh nein", protestierte Jonas sofort. "Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

"Was denn? Danach würde er zumindest nicht mehr denken, dass du ein übernatürliches Wesen bist, dem ein Regenbogen aus dem Hintern kommt."

"Wie - willst du damit sagen, dass ich kein Glitter pupse?"

Bernd lachte erneut. "Das wäre mir zumindest neu."

"Du warst doch noch nie mit mir auf dem Klo!"

"Wenn das jetzt ein Angebot ist, dann fange ich an mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Untersteh dich!"

"Ok, also keine Geschichten für deinen Nachbarn. Dann vielleicht... oh, eins von den lustigen Videos?"

"Du willst schon noch einen zweiten Becher Kaffee?"

Bernd nickte und schob die Brötchentüte zu Jonas. "Ich will nur helfen. Das tun Freunde."

"Danke", nahm Jonas sich ein Roggenbrötchen. "Du hilfst mir mehr, wenn du nichts sagst, fürchte ich."

"Trink einen Kaffee mit ihm, danach wird er schon merken, wie normal du bist", sagte Bernd nun deutlich ernster und griff sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen. "Du bist so ziemlich der normalste Fußballer, den ich kenne."

"Ja, das wird wohl die einfachste Variante sein. Wenn er keine Kartons mehr auf dem Flur stehen hat, werd ich mal klingeln und ihn zu mir rüberholen."

Wortlos schob Bernd die Butter zu Jonas, während er selbst nach dem Frischkäse griff. Nach der Zeit in Russland wussten sie ziemlich gut, was der andere gern zum Frühstück mochte.

Deswegen war es auch selbstverständlich, dass Jonas ihm die Marmelade rüberschob. Bernd strich sich die rote Marmelade auf sein Brötchen und biss herzhaft ab.

Auch Jonas hatte sein Brötchen mit Honig bestrichen und begann zu essen. "Es ist schön nicht alleine zu frühstücken, gerade nach dem Trainingslager. Irgendwie ist es immer Umstellung, wenn man auf einmal wieder alleine ist."

Bernd nickte. "Ist es. Ich muss aber gestehen, dass mir unsere lustige, kleine Confed-Truppe fehlt."

"Ja, die ganz besonders", stimmte Jonas zu. Sie hatten immer mit der selben Gruppe zusammen am Tisch gesessen, diese Jungs fehlten Jonas besonders. "Hoffentlich sind sie bei den Qualispielen wieder dabei."

"Na das hoffe ich doch schwer. Sonst müssen wir mit Jogi ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Außerdem gibt es keinen Grund, sie nicht mitzunehmen. Es gibt da eher ein paar Weltmeister, die sich Sorgen machen sollten", meinte Bernd grinste.

Jonas erwiderte das Grinsen. "Dann vertrauen wir einfach darauf, dass wir alle vier hinfahren."

"Hast du morgen schon was vor?" fragte Bernd und nahm erneut einen Biss von seinem Brötchen.

"Außer Training noch nicht. Und vielleicht mit Daniel einen Kaffee trinken, aber das dauert ja nicht lange."

"Hast du Lust mit mir shoppen zu gehen? Wenn ich das nochmal mit Julian mache, laufe ich vermutlich Amok."

"So schlimm, mit Julian shoppen zu gehen? Der trägt doch nicht so ausgefallene Sachen, oder?"

"Oh das ist es auch nicht. Aber der ist wie ein hyperaktives Gummibärchen auf Speed, wenn er ein Geschäft betritt."

"Oh", machte Jonas erstaunt, "Nein, das ist übel. Ich komm gern mit."

Bernd lächelte. "Schön. Ich brauch auch nicht viel, nur ein bissel was für den Herbst."

"Das schaffen wir schon. Ich bräuchte auch noch eine neue Jeans und vielleicht eine Jacke."

"Super", freute sich Bernd.

"Wird bestimmt nett."

"Das denke ich auch", sagte Bernd und lächelte ihn strahlend und mit diesem seltsamen Blick an, der Jonas schon manchmal in Russland aufgefallen war. Man konnte sehen und fühlen, wie sehr er sich darüber freute.

"Treffen wir uns hier in Köln?" fragte Jonas ohne weiter über den Blick nachzudenken.

"Ja, ich kann dich abholen. Hier kann man einfach besser einkaufen."

"Ist ja auch die bessere Stadt", grinste Jonas.

"Vielleicht, aber der bessere Club ist in 'Kusen."

Jonas schnaubte. "Ach ja? Wer stand letzte Saison in der Tabelle weiter vorn? Hm... ach ich glaube das war so ein schicker Club aus Kölle."

"Ja, das eine Mal!"

"Das wird jetzt immer so sein pass auf!"

"Das werden wir ja sehen", grinste Bernd ihn an.

"Ja, das werden wir", lachte Jonas und warf mit einer Tomate nach Bernd.

"Hey", rief Bernd, der die Tomate gerade so gefangen hatte. "Training am frühen Morgen?"

"Klar. Als Torhüter musst du doch allzeit bereit sein. Gut gefangen übrigens."

"Danke, ich tu mein bestes", meinte Bernd, der sich über das Kompliment freute.

Jonas lachte und begann sich seine zweite Brötchenhälfte zu belegen. "Wie läuft das eigentlich mit zwei Benders im Team? Ist das nicht... verwirrend?"

"Manchmal schon", gab Bernd zu. "Von hinten sind sie ja echt nicht zu unterscheiden. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Und sie sind auch echt nachsichtig. Nur den Vorschlag, dass sich einer die Haare schwarz-rot färbt, fanden sie nicht so toll. Wenn, dann beide, meinte Sven."

"Und dann bringt es nichts mehr", grinste Jonas.

"Nee, irgendwie nicht. Aber das wird schon."

"Klar wird das. An neue Kollegen muss man sich ja immer erst gewöhnen. Aber kurios ist das schon. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden nochmal in einer Mannschaft zusammen spielen würden."

"Nein, das hätte ich auch nicht. Aber in Dortmund lief es nicht so, meint Sven, und als sich dann die Möglichkeit ergab... Natürlich ist er nicht nur wegen Lars gewechselt, aber das Gesamtpaket passte halt."

"Ich wünsche ihm viel Glück. Ich mag die beiden, auch wenn ich sie kaum kenne. Aber als Fußballer und Gegner hab ich tierischen Respekt vor ihnen. Was die beiden einstecken können..."

"Die sind echt unglaublich. Sie kriegen es aber auch immer so richtig ab. Sind aber echt liebe Jungs."

Entspannt lehnte sich Jonas zurück. "Ach dann sind das bestimmt auch gute Verlierer. Ihr könnt ja von mir aus zweiter hinter Köln werden."

"Nee, nee, verlieren geht mit den beiden gar nicht. Sonst würden sie nicht immer auf dem Platz bluten und trotzdem weitermachen."

"Ich dachte, das wäre ein seltsames Hobby", lachte Jonas. "Willst du noch einen Kaffee?"

"Ja, klar. Damit ich nicht nur halb wach bin."

"Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Jonas und stand auf.

"Ja, irgendwie schon, keine Ahnung, warum."

"Ist Vollmond?" fragte Jonas. Bernd hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass er bei Vollmond schlecht schlief.

"Ja", seufzte Bernd. "Daran wird es liegen. Hab mal wieder viel zu viel gegrübelt."

"Worüber denn?" wollte Jonas wissen. "Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?"

"Nee, ist schon okay. Allgemeine Grübeleien halt."

Jonas musterte ihn einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Aber wenn was ist, dann kannst du es mir sagen."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Danke dafür."

"Dafür sind doch Freunde da", meinte Jonas nur und reichte Bernd die neue Tasse Kaffee. Mit einem Nicken nahm Bernd sie ihm ab und trank einen ersten Schluck.

Jonas selbst goss sich ein Glas Milch ein und setzte sich wieder zu Bernd an den Tisch.

Ganz gemütlich saßen sie zusammen, unterhielten sich ein wenig, aber die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie angenehm.


	3. Daniels Leben

Schließlich sah Bernd auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los. Vor dem Training sollen noch ein paar Fotos gemacht werden", sagte er wenig begeistert.

"Ach ja, die Fotos... du armer", bedauerte Jonas ihn mitfühlend. Er wusste, wie sehr Bernd das hasste, und dass die Fotos nie gut wurden, machten es nicht besser.

Bernd seufzte. "Naja... ich muss wohl durch. Kann nicht jeder so fotogen wie du sein."

"Na, besonders fotogen bin ich ja nun auch nicht." Jonas mochte sein Grinsen auf Fotos nicht.

Bernd schnaubte. "Ja, red dir das nur ein."

"Hast du mal diese blöden Fotos von mir gesehen? Gruselig, sag ich dir."

"Ich kenne keine blöden Fotos von dir", meinte Bernd und stand auf.

"Ich kann dir tausende zeigen..."

"Dann mach das", lachte Bernd. "Morgen beim shoppen."

"Wann kommst du vorbei?" Inzwischen hatte sich auch Jonas erhoben.

"Wie hast du morgen Training?" fragte Bernd.

Jonas überlegte kurz. "Nur Vormittags, dann essen, dann sollte ich da gegen drei wegkommen."

"Gut, dann treffen wir uns gegen 16 Uhr?"

"Prima. Wo? Hier?"

"Ja, das ist am einfachsten. Außerdem kann ich hier gut parken."

"Super, dann freue ich mich auf morgen!"

"Ich mich auch", sagte Bernd und umarmte Jonas kurz, aber fest.

Jonas erwiderte die Umarmung, dann ließ Bernd ihn auch schon wieder los. brachte ihn zur Tür und ließ ihn raus, sein Blick folgte ihm, bis er auf der Treppe verschwunden war. 

"Oh... ähm... hallo", hörte Jonas plötzlich Daniels Stimme.

"Daniel, hallo", grüßte Jonas überrascht.

Daniel stand in seiner Wohnungstür und lächelte Jonas etwas schüchtern an. "Ich hoffe ich war heute morgen nicht zu laut?"

"Nicht schlimm, ich musste eh aufstehen", versuche Jonas ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich... also ich bin manchmal ein bisschen ungeschickt. Tut mir jedenfalls leid..."

"Das macht nichts", wiederholte Jonas. "Du, magst du mal auf einen Kaffee rüber kommen?"

Daniel riss die Augen auf. "Echt?"

"Ja, klar. Wann hast du Zeit, gleich heute?"

"Oh das... also...", Daniel wirkte für einen Moment überfordert, aber dann nickte er. "Ja, warum nicht. Ich... das auspacken läuft nicht weg."

"Super, dann komm doch gleich rein." Je eher sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, würde sich Daniels merkwürdiges Verhalten sicher legen.

Daniel nickte und griff kurz zur Seite um seinen Schlüssel einzustecken, dann ging er langsam auf Jonas zu.

"Komm rein", bat Jonas und trat zur Seite.

Daniel zögerte als er die Wohnung betrat. "Das ist... total abgedreht", murmelte er dabei.

"Abgedreht? Was ist abgedreht?", fragte Jonas, der jetzt die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

"Naja... das hier", meinte Daniel. "Du und so..."

Jonas seufzte leise. So etwas hatte er befürchtet. "Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Daniel."

"Das... das weiß ich", sagte Daniel mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Aber ich hab noch nie... naja jemand getroffen, der... berühmt ist und so. "

"Ich bin nicht so berühmt", widersprach Jonas. "Ich spiel Fußball, mehr nicht."

Daniel schob seine Brille hoch, die ihm ein Stück die Nase heruntergerutscht war, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch voll toll!"

"Was machst du so?", fragte Jonas. Er hatte Daniel inzwischen in die Küche geschoben und bereitete die Kaffeemaschine vor.

"Ich? Ach das ist langweilig", meinte Daniel und sah sich dabei mit großen Augen in der Küche um. "Computer und so ein Zeug."

"Echt? Das ist doch total cool!" Das fand Jonas tatsächlich, Computer interessierten ihn einfach.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Findest du? Die... naja... für die meisten bin ich ein ziemlicher Nerd..."

"Mich nennen sie Schlaubi. Ich bin auch ein Nerd, wenn man es so sieht."

"Aber du bist cool dabei", sagte Daniel sofort und schob erneut seine Brille hoch.

"Cool? Ich studiere BWL, das ist nicht weiter cool."

"Während du Fußball spielst", sagte Daniel bewundernd.

"Man hat verdammt viel Zeit, gerade in den Hotels."

"Aber das alles ist doch so aufregend", meinte Daniel. "Nächte im Hotel, in anderen Städten und so. Und... du warst sogar in Russland!"

"Ja, war ich. Aber bis auf das Hotel und die Stadien haben wir nicht viel gesessen. Was für einen Kaffee möchtest du?"

"Oh einen normalen bitte. Ich vertrag keine Milch... also Kuhmilch. Soja-Milch hast du wohl nicht da, oder? Also... normalen Kaffee bitte."

"Okay, einen normalen Kaffee", nickte Jonas und stellte die Maschine an.

Daniel stand immer noch ein wenig verlegen in der Küche und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er sich setzten sollte. "Wohnst... wohnst du allein hier?"

"Ja, ich bin so oft unterwegs, da ist das mit Haustieren schwierig."

"Ich... ich dachte... naja... Freundin oder so. Aber ich sollte nicht so neugierig sein, sorry."

"Nein, nein, kein Problem, sei ruhig neugierig. Nein, Freundin gibt es auch nicht. Und das, obwohl ich die nicht Gassi führen müsste."

"Dabei sollen Hunde ja pflegeleichter als Frauen sein", grinste Daniel schief.

"Meinst du? Hast du da Erfahrungen?"

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber... naja, hab ein paar Kollegen, die immer Sprüche reißen..."

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. "So?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die finden das immer witzig, aber... du offenbar nicht."

"Ich finde es nie witzig, wenn sich Leute über andere lustig machen."

"Ich glaube, die meinen das nicht so..."

"Was sagen sie denn?", frage Jonas mitfühlend. Beide Kaffeebecher waren jetzt gefüllt, und Jonas setzte sich zu Daniel an den Küchentisch.

"Ach", sagte Daniel und nahm vorsichtig einen der Becher. "Die reden nicht mit mir. Ich hör nur manchmal ein bisschen zu. Aber... das meiste ist blödes Gelaber. Wollen besonders cool sein. Entweder geht es um Flachlegen von irgendeiner Discomaus, um Pokerabende und den letzten Vollrausch. Ziemlich armselig."

"Das ist wirklich armselig", stimmte Jonas zu. "Aber... sie reden nicht mit dir? Das klingt nicht schön."

Daniel zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. "Ach, ich kann ganz gut drauf verzichten."

"Aber so ist das Arbeiten doch sicher langweilig."

"Ich hab meine Computer", meinte Daniel nur und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck.

Jonas nickte nur, offenbar wollte Daniel nicht weiter darüber reden. "Immerhin hast du jetzt einen Nachbarn, mit dem du reden kannst."

Daniel sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das... das möchtest du? Also mit mir reden?"

"Ja, klar. Warum auch nicht?"

"Weil ich so langweilig und... normal bin."

Jonas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Daniel tat ihm leid, der Junge schien einerlei Selbstbewusstsein zu haben. "Ist doch schön, dass du normal bist."

"Naja... normal ist vielleicht das falsche Wort. Nur... im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich mein, du bist toll und so..."

"Ich bin auch nicht so toll. Ja, ich kann ganz gut Fußball spielen, aber das ist doch nicht alles."

"Ich weiß", sagte Daniel, klang aber alles andere als überzeugend.

"Ich mein das ehrlich", erwiderte Jonas.

"Ich... ich fände es toll Fußball spielen zu können."

"So... überhaupt? Kannst du gar nicht spielen?"

"Ich bin unsportlich", sagte Daniel sofort. "Und wenn ein Ball auf mich zukommt... nein, nein, das ist keine gute Idee."

Jonas grinste. "So schlimm?"

Daniel nickte. "Ich hab versucht Sport zu machen, aber... das ist einfach keine gute Kombination."

"Ist doch nicht schlimm", meinte Jonas gleich. "Du kannst andere Sachen gut." 

"Sag ich mir auch immer, aber... naja, egal", meinte Daniel.

"Ich sage es dir auch, also kannst du es glauben."

Daniel trank einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja klar. Ist nur... ich mein ich sitze hier bei dir in der Küche und trinke Kaffee. Bei Jonas Hector. Das ist echt zu irre."

"Du, das mach ich jeden Tag", grinste Jonas ihn an. "Ich dusche sogar mit ihm."

Daniel sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Jonas gerade einen Witz gemacht hatte. Um ihn zu erlösen zwinkerte Jonas ihm zu. Ein wenig zögernd lächelte Daniel. "Du... du hältst mich bestimmt für ziemlich schräg, oder?"

"Vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen. Aber das ist schon okay."

"Ich will dich... naja... verschrecken oder so", sagte Daniel und ruckelte wieder an seiner Brille.

"Das tust du schon nicht, Daniel. Du wirst schon merken, dass ich ein ganz normaler Mensch bin."

Daniel sah nicht überzeugt aus, nickte aber.

"Bin ich echt", betonte Jonas. "Ich spiel halt Fußball, und wenn ich nach Hause komme, dann mach ich meine Wäsche und putz das Klo. Und koch Nudeln."

"Du hast keine Putzfrau?" fragte Daniel fast ein wenig entsetzt.

"Nee, ich habe es immer mal überlegt, aber ich finde es wichtig, dass man so etwas selbst macht. Irgendwie möchte ich auf dem Boden bleiben."

"Und du kochst auch selbst und geht es nicht ständig essen?"

"Ja, aber ich koch nicht so oft, muss ich zugeben. Im Verein gibt es Essen, und das ist halt dann schon optimal auf unsere Bedürfnisse angepasst."

"Wow", murmelte Daniel. "Das... hab ich mir anders vorgestellt."

"Wie denn?", fragte Jonas nach.

"Naja... halt Luxus. Angestellte und so."

Jonas schnaubte. "Das gibt es auch. Mit Koch und so. Aber davon halte ich nicht viel. Ich will mein Leben selbst bestimmen."

Daniel nickte und sah ihn mit neuer Bewunderung an.

"Ist das so ungewöhnlich?", fragte Jonas etwas irritiert nach.

"Weiß nicht. Man liest ja soviel in den Zeitungen und so."

"Davon solltest du höchstens die Hälfte glauben."

Daniel nickte sofort. "Ok. Das mach ich. Aber... du verdienst ja trotzdem ziemlich viel Geld. Da wäre es doch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man... anders als normale Leute lebt."

Jonas nickte. "Klar. Wenn ich etwas kaufe, dann muss ich nicht auf den Preis achten. Mein Auto ist sicher ein anderes als deins, und mein Fernseher vielleicht auch. Aber sonst ist bei mir nicht vieles anders als bei dir."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so... bist. Wie ein ganz normaler Mensch", murmelte Daniel.

Irgendwie wurde es Jonas gerade etwas unangenehm. Er war doch nicht anders als andere Menschen.

"Aber das ist toll", meinte Daniel und sah nun wieder zu Jonas. "Ich mein, das macht dich noch toller."

"Mensch, ich bin nicht toll. Toll sind Ärzte auf der Intensivstation. Sozialarbeiter, die die schweren Jungs auf die rechte Bahn leiten, Aber doch nicht Leute, die nur Fußball spielen und dafür unverschämt viel Geld bekomme."

Daniel zuckte zusammen und verschüttete dabei etwas Kaffee. "Tut...tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wütend machen."

"Daniel, ich bin nicht wütend. Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn ich so in den Himmel gelobt werde."

"Und warum nicht? Es ist doch schön, wenn man gelobt und gemocht wird."

"Natürlich, aber manchmal wird es einfach zu viel.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Daniel erneut.

"Schon okay, Daniel. Echt." Hoffentlich gab sich das irgendwann.

Plötzlich begann Daniels Uhr zu piepen und er zuckte erneut zusammen. "Oh, ich hab ganz die Zeit vergessen", sagte er und sah Jonas entschuldigend an. "Ich... ich hab noch einen Termin."

"Dann los, nicht, dass du zu spät kommst."

"Es war echt schön mit dir", sagte Daniel.

"Ja, mit dir auch." Zwar nicht die ganze Zeit, aber zeitweise. Und es würde besser werden, hoffte er.

"Dann... bis bald", sagte Daniel und stand auf.

Jonas erhob sich ebenfalls und brachte Daniel zur Tür. "Ja, bis bald", verabschiedete er ihn.


	4. Unerwünschte Heldenverehrung

Jonas war ein wenig erleichtert, als er die Tür hinter Daniel zumachte. Das war... anstrengend gewesen.

Er hatte ja schon öfter mit Fans zu tun gehabt, aber meist war es nur für ein Autogramm oder ein Selfie gewesen. Und die meisten waren dabei trotzdem irgendwie normal und nicht so wie Daniel. Aber vermutlich kam bei Daniel einfach einiges zusammen. Er schien es wirklich nicht leicht zu haben und tat Jonas fast schon ein wenig leid.

Wenn man wenige Freunde hatte und dann auf der Arbeit nicht mal mit den Kollegen zurecht kam, wurde man vermutlich wunderlich.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er weiter mit Daniel ganz normal umging, dann würde sich diese... Heldenverehrung hoffentlich bald legen. Vielleicht sollte er mal Schwäche zeigen und Daniel um Zucker oder so fragen.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Dann würde Daniel sehen, dass er nicht perfekt war. Morgen oder übermorgen, wenn Daniel alles ausgepackt hatte und ihm dann auch mit Zucker aushelfen konnte.

Aber wo er gerade an Zucker dachte - er musste dringend einkaufen fahren. Nach dem Trainingslager war sein Kühlschrank leer. Er schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und das Geld und lief dann die Treppe runter. Mit dem Auto fuhr er zu seinem Lieblingssupermarkt. Es dauerte, bis er alles eingepackt hatte, und dann musste er lange anstehen.

Er nutzte die Zeit und schrieb Bernd eine Nachricht und erzählte ihm von seinem Erlebnis mit Daniel.

[Wird schon], war Bernds kurze Antwort.

Jonas lächelte leicht. Hoffentlich hatte Bernd recht. Das schrieb er ihm schnell, ehe er zahlte.

[Bestimmt. Wenn ihn jemand überzeugen kann, dann du.] kam Bernds Antwort fast sofort.

Jonas packte seine Einkäufe ein, dann schrieb er noch eine Nachricht, [Dein Wort... vielleicht hast du irgendwann noch einen Tipp für mich, wenn es nicht besser wird mit ihm.]

Als er im Wagen saß, kam Bernds Antwort, begleitet von einem grinsenden Smiley. [Klar, dann lassen wir den wilden Torhüter - mich - auf ihn los. Danach weiß er, dass du total normal bist.]

[Willst du ihn gleich morgen treffen?]

[Oh ja, gern! Stell mir morgen deinen gruseligen Nachbarn vor.] 

Jonas lachte. So gruselig war Daniel nicht, nur schrecklich unsicher. [Er wird völlig fertig sein, der Arme.]

[Wegen mir? Muss jetzt zum Training, melde mich später wieder.] kam Bernds Antwort.

[Wirst du schon sehen. Viel Spaß], tippte Jonas, dann fuhr er nach Hause.

Dort räumte er in Ruhe seine Einkäufe aus, machte sich dann einen Salat und beschloss das gute Wetter auszunutzen und mit einem Buch in den Park zu gehen.

Die Sonne schien, und seine Lieblingsbank war frei, also machte er es sich da gemütlich.

Er liebte diese Tage, wenn er sich so entspannen konnte. Im Grünen zu sitzen, in der Sonne, das Lachen der Kinder vom nahen Spielplatz zu hören... Manchmal las er, manchmal beobachtete er aber auch nur die Leute um sich herum.

Die Sonne schien durch die Bäume, es roch nach frisch gemähtem Gras - es war einfach einfach Sommer, und das liebte er. Und so vertiefte er sich in sein Buch, bis die Sonne hinter ein paar Wolken verschwand und es merklich kühler wurde.

Etwas entnervt sah er hoch - dieser Sommer verdiente den Namen doch nicht!

Die dunklen Wolken verhießen nichts gutes und so packte er zusammen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust nach Hause zu gehen und zog sich deshalb in ein kleines Café in der Nähe zurück. Hier war er ziemlich oft und die meisten der Angestellten kannten ihn und wussten, was er gern aß und trank.

"Ah, hallo Jonas", wurde er gleich von Tina begrüßt. "Ich hab einen tollen Karottenkuchen für dich."

"Super", sagte Jonas mit einem Lächeln. "Ich nehme ein Stück und einen Cappuccino."

"Bring ich dir sofort", versprach Tina und verschwand.

Jonas setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster und holte sein Buch wieder hervor.

Es war sehr spannend, und er wollte zumindest dieses Kapitel noch lesen.

Erst als Tina mit dem Kuchen und dem Cappuccino zu ihm kam, legte er das Buch wieder zur Seite. "Danke", sagte er.

"Lass es dir schmecken", wünschte Tina ihm.

Jonas nickte. Er begann den wirklich leckeren Kuchen zu essen und sah dabei aus dem Fenster.

Inzwischen hatte es tatsächlich angefangen zu regnen. Jonas seufzte innerlich. Dabei durfte er sich nicht beklagen. Er hatte durch seinen Aufenthalt in Russland und den Urlaub danach ja wirklich schöne Sommertage erlebt.

Aber es machte einfach alles mehr Spaß, wenn das Wetter schön war. Vor allem auch das Training. Und die Spiele - bald würde es ja wieder losgehen.

Nicht einmal zwei Wochen, dann stand der Pokal auf dem Programm. Und danach... die ersten Spiele, die Länderspiele und vor allem dann auch die internationalen Spiele mit Köln. Darauf freute er sich schon unheimlich.

Es war wirklich unglaublich, vor kurzem war er noch ein - zugegebenermaßen ziemlich guter - Dorfkicker, und jetzt Nationalspieler und sogar Europa-League-Spieler!

Jonas grinste ein wenig. Das hätte auch von Daniel kommen können. Aber es war ja auch wirklich unglaublich. Jonas genoss es einfach.

Nachdem er mit dem Kuchen und seinem Kaffee fertig war, hatte es sich so richtig schön eingeregnet. Und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es demnächst wieder aufhören.

Also bestellte er sich noch einen Tee - zu viel Cappuccino war schließlich nicht gut - und las weiter.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als sich endlich eine Regenpause ergab, die er ausnutze um nach Hause zu gehen.

Er war froh, dass es unterwegs nicht wieder angefangen hatte zu regnen und er trocken ankam. Er war gerade ins Haus getreten, als jemand von hinten angelaufen kam. "Lass gleich auf", keuchte Daniel.

Schnell drückte Jonas die Tür wieder auf. "Na, da haben wir ja beide Glück gehabt", bemerkte er lächelnd.

Daniel drehte sich um und sah jetzt, wie die ersten Tropfen vom Himmel fielen. "Oh ja."

"Bist du vorhin noch pünktlich zu deinem Termin gekommen?" fragte Jonas.

Daniel schien überlegen zu müssen. "Ähm - ja, bin ich. Gerade noch so."

"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Jonas.

"Und du? Was hast du heute so gemacht?", fragte Daniel nach.

"Mich entspannt und den freien Tag genossen. Ich war im Park und hab gelesen und dann in dem kleinen Café hier in der Nebenstraße."

"Das Café mit der blau-weißen Markise?", wollte Daniel wissen.

"Ja ganz genau. Die haben fantastischen Kuchen da."

"Gut zu wissen. Ich kenne mich hier ja noch gar nicht aus."

"Wenn du Tipps brauchst, frag einfach. Ich wohn hier schon eine ganze Zeit, ich kenne die Umgebung also wie meine Westentasche."

"Oh ja - bis auf den Supermarkt hab ich noch nichts gefunden, und der war irgendwie ziemlich pekig."

"Dann warst du in der falschen Ecke", lachte Jonas.

"Zeigst du mir deinen Supermarkt?"

"Das ist kein Problem. Morgen bin ich schon verabredet, aber wenn du übermorgen Zeit hast? Dann zeig ich dir nicht nur den besten Supermarkt, sondern auch noch andere wichtige Dinge hier in der Nähe."

"Oh, das wäre super", freute sich Daniel.

"Das mach ich gern. Mach ich auch manchmal bei den neuen im Verein. Wenn du Bock hast, können wir auch mal Poldis Eisdiele besuchen. Ich war auch noch nicht da und wollte sie mir eh mal angucken."

"Poldis Eisdiele? Stimmt, die war auch in Köln, ich hab mal so etwas gehört."

Jonas lachte. "Ist irgendwie typisch Lukas. Die Eröffnung war nur leider während des Confed-Cups."

"Dann lass uns mal zusammen Eis essen gehen", nickte Daniel.

Jonas lächelte. Daniel wirkte im Moment deutlich entspannter als noch am Vormittag. Offenbar gewöhnte er sich daran, neben einem Fußballer zu wohnen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hoch. "Dann... noch einen schönen Nachmittag. Und einen trockenen", wünschte Jonas.

"Dir auch", nickte Daniel.

Jonas lächelte ihn kurz an, dann schloss er die Tür auf. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, winkte er Daniel noch einmal kurz zu.

Das Aufeinandertreffen war definitiv besser als beim letzten Mal gewesen. Das machte doch Hoffnung. Wenn morgen das Treffen mit Bernd auch so gut lief, dann sollte es in Zukunft wohl nicht mehr so komisch mit Daniel sein. 

Jetzt würde er erst einmal Abendessen machen, und dann aufräumen. Es sah hier wieder aus... Dabei war er kaum zu Hause gewesen. Aber die Sachen vom Frühstück standen noch rum und eigentlich könnte er auch noch das Bett beziehen. Wo er schon mal dabei war, auch gleich die Bettwäsche waschen.

Danach setzte er sich mit einer schönen Tasse Tee vor den Fernseher und schaltete ein bisschen durch, bis er etwas interessantes gefunden hatte. Wie so oft schlief er vor dem Fernseher ein und wankte später totmüde ins Bett.

Zum Glück dachte er aber noch daran seinen Handywecker zu stellen, ehe er wieder einschlief.


	5. Daniel und der böse Torwart I

Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich nicht so viel Zeit nehmen wie am Vortag. Er machte sich fertig, frühstückte Müsli mit Obst und verließ dann eilig die Wohnung.

Dabei begegnete er Daniel, der offenbar gerade beim Bäcker gewesen war. "Oh, guten Morgen Jonas."

"Guten Morgen", wünsche Jonas ebenfalls. "Ich sehe, du hast den guten Bäcker schon entdeckt?"

"Ja, der ist ja zum Glück auch gegenüber", lächelte Daniel. "Und du... du musst zum Training?"

"Ja, genau. Geht schließlich bald wieder los."

Daniel nickte. "Dann... dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß."

"Danke. Dir auch einen schönen Tag", wünschte Jonas und eilte weiter. Er wollte es vermeiden zu spät zu kommen. Eigentlich musste er das nicht, er war noch nie zu spät gewesen, und auch heute hatte er genug Zeit eingeplant. Aber so war er nun mal. Er war auch nicht der Einzige, der so früh da war. Timo, Koka und Matthias waren auch immer schon so früh da.

Es war doch schön, wenn man nicht hetzen musste. Ganz in Ruhe machten die vier sich fertig und begannen sich warm zu laufen. Er lief neben Timo her und unterhielt sich locker mit ihm. Es war wieder kein typisches Sommerwetter, im Gegenteil war es frisch und windig.

"Hoffentlich ist es heute Nachmittag nicht auch so", sagte Jonas. "Ich bin mit Bernd zum Shoppen verabredet, das macht bei Wind und Regen aber keinen Spaß."

"Training bei Wind und Regen ist auch nicht besser", knurrte Timo.

"Klar, wenn man aus Zucker ist", grinste Jonas und stupste Timo im Laufen an.

Dann sah er wieder geradeaus auf den Weg und ein wenig höher, wo die Fans standen.

Ganz kurz glaubte er Daniel dort zu sehen und er runzelte die Stirn. Aber als sie näher an der Gruppe vorbeiliefen, war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen. Vermutlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Warum sollte Daniel hier auch plötzlich beim Training auftauchen? Das hätte er vorhin doch bestimmt erwähnt. Wenn er ihn richtig verstanden hatte, dann musste Daniel jetzt auch arbeiten.

"Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Timo und riss Jonas aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ja, klar", antwortete Jonas etwas schnell. "Hab gemeint, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, aber ich hab mich getäuscht."

"Ein Mädel?" fragte Timo grinsend.

"Nee, kein Mädel", widersprach Jonas sofort.

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Dass dir dein Leben als Single so gut gefällt... ist doch langweilig allein zu Hause."

"Gibt genug zu tun. Und ich hab genug Freunde."

Timo schnaubte. "Zum Beispiel mit Torhütern aus dem Feindeslager shoppen gehen?"

"Ja, aber du siehst das falsch. Ich bin da der Spitzel!"

"Ach so, na dann", lachte Timo. "Erlaubnis erteilt. Spionier mal schön."

"Mach ich", grinste Jonas zufrieden. 

Nach und nach kamen nun auch immer mehr der anderen Spieler und lenkten Jonas so von den Fans am Rand ab.

Das Training war mal wieder recht anstrengend, schließlich würde das erste Spiel in nicht einmal zwei Wochen stattfinden. In dieser Zeit mussten sie topfit werden. Und gerade ihm steckte irgendwie noch der Urlaub in den Knochen. Aber das war kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er nach der harten Saison auch noch den Confed-Cup gespielt - und jedes Spiel mitgemacht.

Er wusste aber, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seine übliche Fitness wieder erreichen würde. Spätestens zum Bundesligastart würde er voll da sein und bereit für die neue Saison. Die anderen Spieler würden ihm wieder hinterherrennen. So, wie es sich gehörte!

Er grinste leicht. Vielleicht durfte er die Mannschaft auch wieder ab und an als Kapitän aufs Feld führen. Das hatte ihm letzte Saison schon ganz gut gefallen, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Er hatte sich geehrt gefühlt, und es hatte ihn stolz gemacht. Er war aber auch überzeugt davon, dass er den Posten gut ausfüllte. Jedenfalls hatte sein Trainer das gesagt.

"Schlaubi, kommst du?", sprach Marco Höger ihn an.

"Ja, schon auf dem Weg", rief Jonas nur und lief zusammen mit den anderen auf ihren Trainer zu. Es gab einige Anweisungen, dann starteten sie in ein kleines Trainingsspiel.

Es war 10 Minuten vor Ende des Trainings, als ein wahrer Wolkenbruch auf sie niederging. Peter hatte keine andere Wahl als das Training früher abzubrechen und alle hasteten schnell ins Innere.

Sie waren froh, als sie kurz danach unter der heißen Dusche standen. Allein schon aufgrund des Wetters verzichtete Jonas darauf in der Pause nach Hause zu fahren. Stattdessen aß er mit den anderen zu Mittag und erholte sich dann in einem der Ruhe- und Pausenräume.

Das zweite Training fand wie geplant im Kraftraum statt. Danach rief er Bernd an und gab ihm durch, wann er zu Hause seien würde.

"Passt perfekt", meinte Bernd. "Dann bis nachher."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Jonas und legte auf. Dann stellte er sich mal wieder unter die Dusche, aber nur kurz, schließlich wolle er nach Hause.

"Viel Spaß beim Shoppen", wünschte Timo ihm, als er sich wenig später verabschiedete.

"Danke - bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Jonas und beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen.

Zu Hause angekommen, goss er seine Blumen und wartete dann auf Bernd.

Endlich klingelte es - Bernd war doch sonst immer so pünktlich.

Als er die Treppen hochgekommen, war hob er entschuldigend die Hände. "Sorry, ich stand an der einen Baustelle eine gewühlte Ewigkeit."

Jonas seufzte. "Sorry, hätte ich dir sagen sollen. Die Baustelle ist die Hölle."

"Kannst du doch nichts für. Oder bist du da am Buddeln?" fragte Bernd grinsend.

"Nee, aber ich hätte dich warnen müssen. Gibt eine Alternativstrecke."

"Die muss ich gestern gefahren sein, sonst hätte ich von der Baustelle gewusst", sagte Bernd, dann sah er zur Nachbartür. "Gibt es was Neues?"

"Haben uns kurz unterhalten, da war es schon etwas besser. Scheint sich dran zu gewöhnen."

"Willst du ihn mir trotzdem vorstellen?"

"Wenn du Bock drauf hast?"

"Oh ja, ich bin sehr neugierig", sagte Bernd sofort.

"Gut, dann können wir nach dem Einkaufen mal klingeln." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber.

Daniel lugte zur Tür hinaus und ruckelte an seiner Brille. "Oh ich hab... schon gedacht, dass ich dich gehört hab, Jonas... und du... hast Besuch?"

"Ja, hi Daniel. Das ist Bernd", stellte Jonas vor.

Bernd lächelte und ging einen Schritt auf Daniel zu. "Hi Daniel."

"H... Hi", stammelte Daniel.

Bernd wartete einen Moment, aber als Daniel nichts sagte, zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Wie gefällt es dir hier bisher?" fragte er.

"Gut... echt gut. Hier ist es schön ruhig."

Bernd nickte. "Ja, ich bin auch immer ein bisschen neidisch auf Jonas Wohnung. Gut, ist die falsche Stadt, aber sonst ist es eine schöne Gegend."

Daniel nickte, er war von Bernd wohl gehörig eingeschüchtert.

"Kommst du aus Köln?" fragte Bernd weiter.

"Ähm... ja, aus Westhoven. Da wohnt meine Mutter, und ich hatte da auch meine Wohnung."

Bernd zog etwas erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. "Wow, du musst ganz schön gut verdienen, wenn du dir jetzt hier eine Wohnung leisten kannst. Was machst du?" fragte er ziemlich unverblümt.

"Ich programmiere", erzählte Daniel leise.

"Ah, ok. In der IT kann man ziemlich gutes Geld machen", nickte Bernd.

"Und meine Wohnung ist ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Jonas'."

"Bernd, wollten wir nicht los?" fragte Jonas, dem es ein bisschen unangenehm war, wie Bernd Daniel ausfragte.

"Ja, klar... bis dann, Daniel", verabschiedete sich Bernd schnell.

"Bis morgen Daniel", lächelte Jonas ihn an.

"Bis morgen", klang ihnen nach, als sie die Treppe hinuntergingen.

"Ein bisschen verschroben der Kerl", meinte Bernd, als sie draußen waren.

"Ja, ist er. Aber eigentlich ganz okay."

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube ich bin ganz froh, dass er nicht mein Nachbar ist."

Jonas grinste. "Er kriegt sich schon noch ein."

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber du hast eigentlich eine gute Menschenkenntnis, also wirst du schon recht haben."

Jonas nickte. Das hoffte er zumindest. "Ich werd ganz normal mit ihm umgehen, dann wird er schon merken, dass ich kein Superheldengott bin.  
Bernd schnaubte. "Niemals. Der Kerl würde am liebsten den Boden zu deinen Füßen gucken, so wie der dich anguckt."

"Das wird sich noch geben. Letztens war er schon ganz normal - nur hast du ihn wohl wieder aus dem Konzept gebracht."

"Dabei hab ich mich so gut benommen!"

"Ich weiß", grinste Jonas. "Zumindest für deine Verhältnisse."

"Soll ich ihn noch ein bisschen in die Mangel nehmen?" bot Bernd an und grinste. "Mal den großen bösen Torhüter spielen?"

"Und dann hab ich ein wimmerndes, zitterndes Häufchen Elend als Nachbarn?"

"Na gut", seufzte Bernd. "Dann nicht. Aber wenn er frech wird, sagst du Bescheid, ja?"

"Ja, okay, das mache ich", nickte Jonas.

"Gut. Dann... lass uns los? Wir sollten ausnutzen, dass es gerade mal nicht regnet."

"Ja, das ist gut - ab zum Auto. Wir nehmen meins?"

Bernd nickte sofort. "Du weißt ja, dass ich gern Beifahrer spiele."

"Dann steig ein. Sitzheizung?"

"Bitte. Ich bin heute im Training bis auf die Unterhose nass geworden und werde, glaub ich, nie wieder warm."

"Dann gleich auf fünf", grinste Jonas und stellte auch seine eigene Sitzheizung an, allerdings nicht so warm.

Bernd seufzte genüsslich, als die Heizung zu arbeiten begann.

"Schon besser, was?"

"Viel besser", sagte Bernd und sah Jonas an. "In Russland war es so schön warm..."

"Ja, und das hier nennt sich dann deutscher Sommer... wir hätten das Wetter aus Russland mitnehmen sollen."

"Das wäre schön. Zusammen mit dem Strand am besten?" lachte Bernd.

"Ja, den packen wir an den Rhein?"

Bernd nickte. "Damit bin ich einverstanden. Und unseren hübschen glänzenden Pokal stellen wir da auf ein Podest, damit ihn jeder bewundern kann?"

"Ja, und sie werden alle sooo neidisch sein!"

Bernd lachte und lehnte sich zurück. "Oh ja. Und dann im nächsten Jahr, da werden sie alle erst gucken. Wenn wir wieder was Hübsches aus Russland mitbringen."

"Ja, so ein goldenes Ding. Schick, schick."

"Und bis dahin... sollten wir uns wohl Gummistiefel kaufen."

Jonas lachte. "Deswegen gehen wir doch shoppen, oder?"

"Klar. Du weißt bestimmt auch, wo es die besten gibt, oder?"

"Hm - irgendein Schuhladen? Oder Angelbedarf?"

Bernd lachte auf. "Krieg ich dann auch so einen sexy Angleranzug?"

Jonas grinste. "Du meinst, für die ganz tiefen Pfützen? Oder bei einem echt schlechten Platz bei Regen - jetzt im Pokal?"

"Ja... du weißt ja selbst, wie gerade der Torraum manchmal aussieht."

"Du wärst auf jeden Fall der Hingucker schlechthin."

"Als Schlammmonster aus der Tiefe? Danke, aber ich glaube ich verzichte."

"Aber das wäre doch witzig!"

Bernd sah ihn an. "Dir würde das gefallen schon klar."

"Klar, aber nicht gegen uns, ja?"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich will ja nicht, dass meine Jungs dann vor Lachen auf dem Boden liegen."

"Du... du Schuft du!" lachte Bernd. "Ich wäre ein tolles Monster und würde den Gegner Angst einjagen und sie von meinem Tor fernhalten!"

"Eben wolltest du noch nicht!"

"Vielleicht mach ich eine Ausnahme, wenn wir gegen euch spielen. Obwohl es vermutlich irgendeine Regel dagegen gibt, sich als Schlammmonster ins Tor zu stellen."

"Ja, vermutlich ist so ein Angelanzug nicht regelgerecht. Schade eigentlich."

"Na gut, also kein Laden für Angelbedarf. Das würde mich nur deprimieren", grinste Bernd.

"Also, was willst du einkaufen?" Inzwischen waren sie in die Innenstadt gefahren und parkten den Wagen.

"Meine Lederjacke ist kaputt und ich will ne neue", sagte Bernd ein bisschen leidend. "Und ein paar dünne Pullis für den Herbst, aber das wird schnell gehen und kein Problem werden."

"Eine vernünftige Jacke brauch ich auch, vielleicht finde ich ja was", hoffte Jonas.

"Dann leiden wir gemeinsam im Reich der Jacken", grinste Bernd schief.

"Wir werden uns gemeinsam durchkämpfen."

"Du bist ein wahrer Freund."

Jonas grinste. "Kann dich ja schlecht alleine lassen. Also, aussteigen. Wo willst du hin?"

"Lass uns mal ein bisschen rumlaufen und gucken, ob uns ein Laden zu sich ruft", schlug Bernd zwinkernd vor und schnallte sich ab.

"Gute Idee, wir versuchen es einfach mal. Irgendeine Jacke wird schon rufen."

"Und ich hoffe, sie ist rostrot und aus Leder und passt", murmelte Bernd und stieg aus.

"Okay, dann weiß ich ja schon, worauf ich achten muss."

Bernd lächelte. "Und was schwebt dir so vor?"

"Schwarz. Nicht glänzend. Eher fester Stoff als Leder."

Bernd blickte ihn einen Moment an und nickte schließlich. "Ich glaube, ich weiß schon was... Kevin hatte neulich etwas an, das müsste dir auch gut gefallen und stehen."

"Okay...", nickte Jonas. Er vertraute Bernd.

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und schlenderten gemütlich an den Schaufenstern vorbei.


	6. Jackenkauf

Als die Wolken über ihnen dichter wurden, verschwanden sie vor den ersten Regentropfen in einem der Geschäfte. "Meinst du, wir finden hier was?"

"Einfach mal gucken", meinte Bernd. "Hier müssten wir auf jeden Fall Pullis finden."

"Dann hoch, die Herrensachen sind in der zweiten Etage."

Die beiden fuhren mit der Rolltreppe nach oben und stöberten dann in dem Angebot. Bernd fand schnell zwei dunkle Pullis und überredete Jonas dann ein paar Sachen anzuprobieren. "Jonas, du kannst alles tragen, also sei mal mutig!"

Er konnte alles tragen? "Klar, ich sehe in allem irgendwie aus wie ein dämlich grinsender Affe", knurrte er.

Bernd schnaubte. "Das ist Blödsinn, Jonas. Und jetzt los, anprobieren."

"Na gut." Gleich würde ihm wieder ein Affe dämlich angrinsen, aus dem Spiegel. Aber wenn Bernd meinte, dass es ihm stand, dann würde er einfach die Augen schließen und ihm trauen.

Dass Bernd Mode mochte, hatte er schon in Russland gemerkt, auch wenn er selbst sich ziemlich schlicht kleidete. Bernd stand die Kleidung, die er wählte, ausgesprochen gut. Er selbst traute sich aber nicht daran.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Jonas?" fragte Bernd grinsend von außerhalb der Kabine.

"Nein, keine Sorge." Jonas zog den Pulli über und trat mit geschlossenen Augen heraus.

"Ähm... warum hast du die Augen zu?" fragte Bernd irritiert.

"Muss gar nicht in den Spiegel gucken. Weiß schon, dass es schlimm aussieht."

"Quatsch", sagte Bernd und trat näher zu ihm. "Sieht gut aus Jonas."

"Meinst du, ich kann es wagen?"

"Mach die Augen auf", bat Bernd.

Jonas seufzte leise und öffnete die Augen. Aus dem Spiegel gegenüber sah ihm sein Konterfei entgegen, in einem eng anliegendem Pulli, der ihm tatsächlich gar nicht so schlecht stand.

Bernd trat hinter ihn. "Siehst du? Die Farbe steht dir fantastisch und bist schlank und durchtrainiert, da darf ein Pulli auch mal etwas enger sein."

"Hm, ja... geht..."

Bernd sah ihn durch den Spiegel an. "Woher kommt diese schlechte Meinung von dir? Du bist doch sonst so selbstbewusst."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab mich ein paar mal auf Fotos gesehen."

"Und?"

"Breit grinsender Frosch."

"Dann bist du der mit Abstand hübscheste Frosch, den ich kenne ", sagte Bernd kopfschüttelnd.

Hübsch? Hatte Bernd ihn gerade hübsch genannt? Verwundert sah Jonas ihn an.

"Also kauf den Pulli, ja?" bat Bernd, ohne sich um Jonas Verwunderung zu kümmern.

"Ja, mach ich." Wenn Bernd ihn darin 'hübsch' fand, dann musste er ihn ja kaufen.

Bernd freute sich sichtlich, dass er Jonas überzeugt hatte. Schnell verschwand Jonas wieder in der Kabine um seine eigene Kleidung anzuziehen, dann trat er wieder zu Bernd.

Bernd hatte inzwischen bei den Jacken gestöbert und hielt Jonas eine entgegen. "Das hier ist ein ähnliches Modell, wie das von Kevin. Nur nicht ganz so teuer", grinste er.

Jonas grinste. Sie mussten alle nicht aufs Geld gucken, aber Jonas verabscheute es, zu viel Geld für alltägliche Dinge auszugeben. Er war gern bereit für gute Kleidung Geld auszugeben, aber die Unsummen, die einige seiner Kollegen ausgaben, waren absolute Verschwendung. Dass Bernd ihn so gut kannte, freute ihn. Dankbar nahm er die Jacke entgegen.

Bernd hatte recht gehabt, es war genau das, was er gesucht hatte. Er zog die Jacke über - und strahlte Bernd an. "Perfekt!", freute er sich.

Bernd lächelte. "Das ist mein Talent. Andere kann ich super einkleiden. Nur für mich finde ich immer nichts."

"Echt? Dabei hast du immer total tolle Sachen an."

"Danke", sagte Bernd. "Aber ich muss immer lange suchen, bis ich was für mich finde. Bei anderen reichen fünf Minuten. Gib mir eine halbe Stunde, und ich hab dich einmal komplett für jede Jahreszeit eingekleidet. Meine Mutter meint, ich hätte einen Klamottentick, und das stimmt vermutlich."

"Dann such noch was für mich", forderte Jonas ihn auf. "Ne schicke Lederjacke."

"Ich weiß ja, was ich will", seufzte Bernd. "Und für dich würde ich was anderes aussuchen als für mich. Muss ich auch, weil du ein ganz anderer Typ bist als ich. Und ehe du fragst, ja, in der Schule wurde ich für meinen Modetick gehänselt."

"Soll ich dann mal versuchen...", bot Jonas an.

"Ja, gern", sagte Bernd sofort.

Jonas sah sich um und entdeckte ein paar Jackenständer im hinteren Bereich des Ladens. Er ging direkt darauf zu und sah sie genauer an. Links waren Jeansjacken und ähnliches, rechts ein, zwei Ständer mit Lederjacken.

Bernd folgte ihm nicht, sondern schaute sich weiter bei den Pullis um, und so konnte Jonas ganz in Ruhe gucken und überlegen, was Bernd gefallen könnte.

Rostrot, hatte er gesagt. Und sonst? Ein paar Taschen, nicht zu weit geschnitten. Kragen aus Leder, kein komisches Bündchen. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann hatte er zwei Jacken gefunden, die Bernd gefallen konnten.

Er ging mit den beiden Jacken zurück und hielt sie Bernd hin. "Hier, probier die mal an."

Bernd sah beide Jacken an, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Offenbar hatte Jonas eine ganz gute Wahl getroffen.

"Sie gefallen dir?" fragte Jonas trotzdem.

"Ja, sehen gut aus. Die hier noch besser als die andere", hielt Bernd die linke Jacke hoch, die, die Jonas als erste gefunden hatte.

"Dann zieh sie mal an."

Bernd zögerte kurz, dann zog er die Jacke über. Sie saß gut, fand Jonas. Bernd stellte sich vor den Spiegel und drehte sich leicht. "Perfekt", sagte er und strahlte wieder Jonas an.

"Echt?", fragte Jonas ungläubig nach.

Bernd nickte. "Ja. Ich hab lange Arme, das ist bei den Jacken meistens ein Problem. Hier aber nicht. Und sie hatte nicht zu viele Taschen und Nieten und so ein Kram. Außerdem hat sie eine Innentasche, die praktisch fürs Handy ist. Und das Innenfutter kratzt nicht. Sie ist perfekt."

Jetzt wagte Jonas ihn anzustrahlen. "Das... das ist schön."

"Danke", sagte Bernd. "Damit hast du mir echt den Tag gerettet."

"So einfach?"

Bernd nickte. "Komm, lass uns zahlen und dann lade ich dich auf eine schöne Pizza ein."

"So schnell zur Belohnung?", grinste Jonas.

"Nach so einer erfolgreichen Jagd muss das sein."

"Dann los", stimmte Jonas zu und griff nach Bernds Hand, um ihn zur Kasse zu ziehen.

Bernd hatte keine andere Wahl als Jonas zu folgen, machte aber keinen Versuch, seine Hand aus Jonas Griff zu befreien. Erst an der Kasse ließ Jonas los und zahlte.

Wenig später verließen die beiden mit den Einkaufstüten den Laden. "Weißt du wo es hier in der Nähe gute Pizza gibt?" fragte Bernd.

"Hm", überlegte Jonas, dann nickte er. "Wir können gut zu Fuß hingehen."

"Sehr schön", sagte Bernd. "Dann los, ich folge dir."

"Du, hier in Köln haben wir breite Wege und Straßen, du kannst auch neben mir gehen."

Bernd lachte. "Wirklich? Ich darf als Leverkusener so richtig echt neben dir gehen?"

"Ausnahmsweise. Weil wir noch nicht in der Saison sind."

"Oh, dann sollte ich das Privileg wohl genießen."

"Ja, lange werde ich dir diesen Extraservice nicht bieten können."

"Vielleicht sollten wir ein Beweis-Selfie machen? Damit ich später mal damit angeben kann?"

"Ich weiß nicht, du könntest mich damit erpressen."

"Niemals! Oder traust du mir so eine Gemeinheit zu?"

"Dein Handy könnte in falsche Hände geraten."

"Niemals", sagte Bernd deutlich ernster. "Mein Handy ist für alle tabu."

"Gut, dann kann ich das Risiko je eingehen." 

Bernd lächelte und zückte sein Handy. "Dann komm mal her", sagte er und zog Jonas näher zu sich.

Jonas grinste verkrampft, er wusste schon, dass das Bild schrecklich werden würde. Aber immerhin konnte er sich ein wenig an Bernd lehnen, um ein wenig von ihrer Freundschaft zu zeigen.

Bernd sah sich das Bild an, nickte zufrieden und schickte es dann an Jonas weiter. "Ist schön geworden."

"Hmm", knurrte Jonas, zog aber doch sein Handy, um das Bild anzusehen. "Du siehst echt gut aus", meinte er dann.

Bernd sah ihn einen Moment an und lächelte leicht. "Danke."

Jonas konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, ihm Komplimente zu machen und zu sehen, wie er sich darüber freute.

"Komm, unsere Pizza wartet", sagte Bernd immer noch lächelnd.

"Ja, und zwar da hinten hinter der nächsten Ecke."

Die beiden gingen weiter, und wenige Minuten später hatten sie die Pizzeria erreicht. Sie wurden freundlich begrüßt und zu einem Tisch am Fenster gebracht.

Bernd sah sich um. "Hier war ich echt noch nicht."

"Ist auch ein Geheimtipp in der Mannschaft."

"Ui du verrätst mir also Kölner Geheimnisse."

"Ja, ich vertrau auf deine Verschwiegenheit."

"Keine Angst, ich verrate nichts."

"Dann ist gut", tat Jonas erleichtert. "Dann darfst du auch die Karte annehmen." Die hatte der beflissene Kellner gerade gebracht.

Bernd lachte leise und nahm die Karte entgegen. "Ich hätte gern eine Apfelschorle und für Jonas bitte einen O-Saft", bestellte er schon mal die Getränke. "O-Saft ist doch okay, oder?" fragte er Jonas.

"Ja, klar", nickte Jonas, der sich freute, dass Bernd sich das gemerkt hatte.

"So und was empfiehlst du so?" fragte Bernd und blätterte durch die Karte.

"Eher Pizza oder Pasta? Der Parmaschinken auf der Pizza ist toll hier. Und Nudeln... die überbackenen mit Sahnesauce. Sünde pur, da musst du hinterher mindestens drei Kilometer laufen, aber es lohnt sich."

"Definitiv Pizza", sagte Bernd. "Und Parmaschinken klingt verführerisch."

"Ich nehme die Pasta. Und laufe nachher."

"Mal gucken, wenn ich Lust habe, leiste ich dir beim Laufen noch Gesellschaft. Oder willst du deinen gruseligen Nachbarn fragen?"

"So schlimm ist Daniel nicht. Aber ich würde schon lieber mit dir laufen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ich finde ihn irgendwie komisch. Und das er sich die Wohnung leisten kann..."

"IT-Leute verdienen manchmal ziemlich gut", zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern.

"Ist ja eigentlich auch nicht unser Problem. Vermutlich ist er wirklich nur schüchtern. Er kommt aus einer ganzen anderen Gegend und wohnt plötzlich neben einem Fußballer. Das kann schon einschüchternd sein."

"Ich denke, er wird sich schon noch an mich gewöhnen", war Jonas zuversichtlich.

"Das denke ich auch. Wenn ich einen Fußballer ohne Allüren kenne, dann wohl dich. Selbst ich hab da mehr und ich halte mich eigentlich für halbwegs auf dem Teppich geblieben."

"Dass bist du doch auch, Bernd. Ich hab da schon ganz andere Leute erlebt."

"Ja... einige unsere Kollegen sind da schon... ne Hausnummer für sich."

Jonas nickte. "Oh ja, da gibt es schon merkwürdige Gestalten. Aber viele sind dann ja doch normal."

"Wenn man sie näher kennt." 

"Für Außenstehende sind manche Kollegen echt... komisch."

Bernd nickte.

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner, brachte ihre Getränke und nahm die Bestellungen auf.

"Und Daniel wird auch noch merken, dass ich ganz lieb und normal bin", kam Jonas auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

"Und jetzt genug von deinem gruseligen Nachbarn", sagte Bernd. "Lass uns lieber auf einen erfolgreichen Shoppingtrip anstoßen."

"Ja, auf zwei neue Jacken", nickte Jonas und hob sein Glas um Bernd zuzuprosten.

Auch Bernd hob sein Glas. "Auf zwei perfekte neue Jacken."

Jonas nickte noch einmal und trank dann von dem leckeren, frisch gepressten Orangensaft.


	7. Geteilter Nachtisch

"Und was gibt es so Neues bei euch?" fragte Bernd.

"Nicht viel", überlegte Jonas und erzählte dann ein wenig von der Mannschaft und dem gemeinsamen Training. "Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Auch Bernd erzählte etwas, bis schließlich ihr Essen kam. Dann verstummten sie beide, denn die Speisen waren köstlich.

Erst, als sie fertig waren, lehnten sie sich entspannt zurück. "Boah, das war wirklich lecker", meinte Bernd.

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt", erwiderte Jonas. "Nachtisch?"

Bernd zögerte. "Teilen wir uns was?"

"Das klingt gut. Dann such mal was raus."

"Da muss ich ich nicht suchen", grinste Bernd. "Es gibt nichts besseres als ein schönes Tiramisu."

"Gut, dann ein Tiramisu für zwei", nickte Jonas und winkte den Kellner heran um genau das zu bestellen. Dazu bestellten sie sich noch jeder einen Kaffee. 

Wenig später genossen sie ganz langsam ihre kleine Tiramisu-Portion. Es schmeckte fantastisch. "Ich hätte gern noch eine größere Portion", murmelte Bernd. "Eine ganze Schüssel oder so."

"Ich auch", gab Jonas zu. "Aber es ist vermutlich gut, dass die Portion so klein war. Außerdem haben wir so etwas, auf das wir uns das nächste Mal freuen können."

"Dafür würde ich glatt auf die Pizza verzichten", murmelte Bernd.

Jonas lachte. "Okay, für dich als das nächste Mal nur Nachtisch."

"Ich würde es am liebsten mal durchziehen..."

"Was spricht dagegen? Abgesehen von den Magenschmerzen, die du dann vermutlich haben wirst."

"Mein Trainer würde mich umbringen."

"Wieso willst du es ihm denn erzählen?"

"Er würde mein schlechtes Gewissen sofort sehen."

"Dann müssen wir dir also erst ein Pokerface beibringen."

"Ja, das wäre gut..." Bernd wirkte auf einmal nachdenklich.

"Was ist?" fragte Jonas und trank von seinem Kaffee.

"Nichts, nichts", schüttelte Bernd sofort den Kopf.

"Doch klar. Also raus damit", sagte Jonas.

"Nee, lass mal..."

Jonas zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war eigentlich gar nicht Bernds Art.

"Also, was machen wir mit dem Rest des Nachmittags?", lenkte Bernd ab.

"Wir wollten Laufen gehen", erinnerte ihn Jonas.

"Ja..." Laufen war definitiv nicht Bernds Lieblingsbeschäftigung.

"Na komm. Eine Runde durch den Park, und dann mach ich uns bei mir einen schönen heißen Kakao", versuchte Jonas ihn zu locken.

"Okay, wenn du schon so anfängst..." Bernd grinste und winkte den Kellner heran um zu bezahlen. "Ich glaub, ich war dran."

"Stimmt", nickte Jonas nach einem Moment. Das letzte Mal waren sie beim Inder gewesen und da hatte er gezahlt.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann war dass erledigt, und sie verließen das Restaurant. Sie gingen zurück zu Jonas Wagen und fuhren dann zurück zu Jonas Wohnung. Bernd holte seine Laufsachen aus dem Kofferraum, dann gingen sie hoch in Jonas' Wohnung um sich fertigzumachen.

Dann gingen sie in den nahegelegenen Park um ihre Runde zu laufen. "Sobald es regnet, brechen wir aber ab", meinte Bernd nach einem Blick in den Himmel, während er seine Beine schon mal streckte.

"Es regnet schon nicht", behauptete Jonas.

"Sag das der dicken dunklen Wolke dahinten", meinte Bernd.

"Die zieht weiter. Ganz sicher."

"Okay, du Wetterfee", lachte Bernd.

"Also los", scheuchte Jonas ihn weiter.

Bernd seufzte, machte aber weiter mit dem Dehnen. Schließlich nickte er. "Wir können los."

"Gut, dann – erst mal da lang", deutete Jonas nach links.

Bernd nickte und lief langsam los. Jonas folgte ihm in lockerem Tempo.

"Hey, du darfst ruhig neben mir laufen", meinte Bernd und drehte leicht den Kopf nach hinten.

"Dann hetz nicht so!"

Bernd grinste und drosselte sein Tempo ein wenig. "Wir wollten doch laufen und nicht spazieren gehen."

"Wir sind hier beim Joggen und nicht auf der Flucht."

"Doch. Auf der Flucht vor der Regenwolke. Die verfolgt uns nämlich."

"Oh je, seid ihr Leverkusener so etwas nicht gewohnt? Dann hoffe ich auf Regen beim Spiel gegen euch - wenn ihr euch dann in der Kabine versteckt. Oder du mit Schirm im Tor stehst."

"Ich hab einen Schirm-Träger dabei", lachte Bernd. "Ich muss ja schließlich die Bälle halten und hab keine Hand frei."

Jonas musste losprusten bei dem Bild, das in seinem Kopf entstand.

"Was denn?" fragte Bernd. "Ich fände das sehr praktisch. Ich muss schließlich die meiste Zeit nur rumstehen."

"Kannst dir ja eine Plane aufs Tor legen."

"Oh ja, das ist auch eine schöne Idee", nickte Bernd. "Ich werde das mal vorschlagen."

Jonas schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Außerdem mein Lieber, bin ich heute schon einmal bis auf die Unterhose durchgeweicht gewesen. Ich hab einfach keine Lust auf eine zweite kalte Regen-Dusche."

"Du darfst nachher bei mir duschen und dich aufwärmen."

Bernd lächelte leicht. "Ja, ich erinner mich. Du hast mir außerdem einen heißen Kakao versprochen."

"Ja, den gibt es natürlich auch. Also jammer jetzt nicht."

Bernd verdrehte die Augen. "Jawohl. Und jetzt lauf ein bissel schneller, sonst fällst du beim Laufen noch um."

Jonas nickte nur und lief tatsächlich etwas schneller. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er auch keine Lust darauf wieder nass zu werden und diese Wolke kam bedrohlich näher. Deswegen lenkte Jonas ihre Schritte auch unauffällig auf die kürzeste Runde durch den Park.

Die beiden schafften es gerade so im trocknen ihre Runde zu drehen. Es fing schon an zu tröpfeln als sie wieder bei Jonas eintrafen.

"Perfekt abgepasst", lobte Bernd ihn, als sie den Hausflur betraten und er gleich die Treppe hoch lief.

"Ich kenne doch das Kölner Schmuddelwetter", lachte Jonas.

Bernd lief die Treppe hoch, während Jonas an seinen Briefkasten trat. "Komisch", wunderte er sich.

"Hm?" fragte Bernd und sah über das Geländer nach unten.

"Mein Briefkasten.. er war offen."

"Hast du vergessen abzuschließen?"

"Nee, eigentlich nicht. Glaub ich." Jonas wurde unsicher - er hatte doch abgeschlossen, oder? "Mach ich eigentlich, wenn ich die Klappe zumache."

Bernd kam wieder nach unten. "Dann ist vielleicht was am Schloss kaputt. Hatte ich auch schon."

Jonas untersuchte das Schloss. "Nee, sieht gut aus", meinte er und schloss probehalber auf und zu.

"Dann hast du es vermutlich doch einfach vergessen."

"Ja, vermutlich. Und es ist ja auch noch alles da, glaub ich. Hier die Zeitschriften auch."

"Dann komm, schließ ab und hoch mit uns."

"Und ab unter die Dusche." Jonas nahm seine Post, schloss sorgfältig ab und folgte Bernd nach oben.


	8. Hohe Ansprüche

"Geh du gleich als erster unter die Dusche", sagte Jonas, als sie in seiner Wohnung waren. "Ich bereite solange den Kakao und so vor."

"Das klingt großartig", lächelte Bernd ihn an und verschwand gleich im Bad.

Jonas ging direkte durch in die Küche und blätterte dabei durch seine Post. Die Sache mit dem Briefkasten nagte an ihm. Er hatte noch nie vergessen den Briefkasten abzuschließen.

Hoffentlich waren keine Briefe verschwunden! Aber eigentlich erwartete er nichts wichtiges. Die meisten Rechnungen bekam er nur noch online, bestellt hatte er nichts und auf Werbung konnte er gut verzichten. Trotzdem war es ein blödes Gefühl, dass da womöglich etwas verschwunden war.

Allerdings traute er eigentlich niemandem hier im Haus zu Post zu klauen. Vermutlich hatte er tatsächlich einfach vergessen den Briefkasten zu schließen. In Zukunft würde er einfach wieder besser darauf achten.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um den Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu kriegen, dann trat er an den Herd. Kakao für Bernd. Und für sich, beschloss er. Es war August, Hochsommer, aber irgendwie war ihm kalt. Also Milch für zwei Becher in den Topf, warm werden lassen, und dann den Kakao hinein.

Wenig später hörte er Bernds Schritte. "Bin fertig."

"Dauert nur noch einen Moment, dann ist der Kakao fertig. Komm her."

"Willst du nicht schnell unter die Dusche?" fragte Bernd.

"Wenn kurz auf den Kakao aufpasst?"

"Das krieg ich hin, keine Angst", lachte Bernd

Jonas erwiderte das Lachen und beeilte sich dann ins Bad zu kommen. Schnell duschte er, dann verschwand er im Schlafzimmer um sich eine frische Hose anzuziehen. Die Haare waren noch nass, also hielt er das Shirt erst mal nur in der Hand, während er in die Küche ging.

Bernd drehte sich zu ihm und stockte. "Du..."

Jonas blieb in der Tür stehen. "Ist der Kakao fertig?"

"Der... Kakao?"

"Bernd? Alles in Ordnung?"

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf und nickte dann. "Ja klar. Sorry, ich war in Gedanken. Kakao ist fertig."

"Schön, dann können wir uns ja auch von innen aufwärmen."

Bernds Blick glitt kurz über ihn, dann drehte er sich um. "Ja. Gute Idee."

Jonas empfand Bernds Verhalten als etwas merkwürdig, er hatte doch nichts getan.

"Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, klar. Bringst du den Kakao mir?"

"Mach ich", sagte Bernd.

Jonas nickte kurz, dann ging er vor ins Wohnzimmer. Inzwischen regnete es in Strömen, damit war es drinnen schön gemütlich. Erst hier zog er sich sein Shirt über und setzte sich dann aufs Sofa. Bernd war in der Tür stehengeblieben, jetzt aber kam er zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa. "Hier, dein Kakao."

"Danke", sagte Jonas lächelnd. "Woran hast du denn eben so intensiv gedacht?"

Bernd blickte ihn erst einmal an. "Keine Ahnung", gab er dann zu.

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt es nicht?"

"Nee, hab wohl bisschen... geträumt."

"Müde?" fragte Jonas.

"Bisschen, ja..."

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute hier schlafen", sagte Jonas.

Bernd sah ihn etwas überrascht an. "Es ist noch nicht spät", meinte er, dann nickte er jedoch. "Aber wir können uns ja noch einen schönen Abend machen."

Jonas lächelte. "Das ist schön."

"Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht gesehen", meinte Bernd.

"Dabei war es gar nicht so lange. Vermutlich kommt es nur nach der Zeit in Russland so vor."

"Ja, da sind wir ja gerade... verwöhnt worden."

Jonas schlang die Finger um den heißen Becher. "Manchmal hasse ich es, allein zu wohnen", sagte er leise.

Bernd legte seine Hand auf Jonas' Unterarm. "Ist auch doof - ich fühl mich auch oft... einsam, irgendwie."

Jonas nickte. "Ganz genau. Dabei hab ich gern meine Ruhe und meine Ordnung. Damit würde ich allen anderen vermutlich tierisch auf die Nerven gehen."

"So schlimm bist du nicht", widersprach Bernd.

"Ich bin nicht schlimm, nur sehr eigen."

"Damit kann man leben."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, ich finde es okay. Ich bin etwas unordentlicher als du, aber ich sehe dich immer als... Ansporn."

Jonas lachte auf. "Ansporn?"

"Ja. Wenn ich vom Trainingslager komme, dann denk ich, 'Jonas würde jetzt schon die zweite Maschine waschen', und dann mach ich mich auch dran."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das süß oder besorgniserregend finden soll", grinste Jonas.

Einen Moment lang sah Bernd ihn merkwürdig an, dann trank er von seinem Kakao.

"Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum du noch Single bist", sagte Jonas.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "D' Richtige ist mir noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen."

Jonas seufzte. "Wie finden denn unsere Kollegen die? Ich werd bei mir im Verein schon schief angeguckt, weil ich keine Freundin hab."

Bernd sah ihn kurz an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Die Sprüche musst du einfach ignorieren. Und was die Beziehung angeht - wir haben halt einen etwas exklusiveren Geschmack. Solche Katalogtussis brauch ich jedenfalls nicht."

Jonas lachte leise. "Katalogtussis, das ist gemein."

"Ich weiß - ich bin gern gemein", sah Bernd ihn an und zwinkerte.

"Aber ein paar von denen sind doch wirklich nett."

"Ja, aber irgendwie doch ein Typ, auf den ich nicht so stehe."

"Nein. Ich auch nicht."

"Siehste", grinste Bernd ihn an.

"Auf was für einen Typ stehst du denn?" fragte Jonas neugierig.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich steh auf dunkle Haare. Leuchten Augen. Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Intelligenz natürlich auch. Humor. Also eher das Innere als... große Brüste oder so."

"Klingt nett", meinte Jonas.

Bernd lächelte leicht. "Finde ich auch. Und du?"

Jonas überlegte einen Moment und nippte dabei an seinem Kakao. "Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich will nichts ausschließen, nur weil die meisten meiner Freundinnen blond waren. Ich glaube, für mich ist wichtig, dass sie mit meinem etwas unkonventionellen Leben klar kommt. Damit, mit einem Fußballer zusammen zu sein. Und ich will kein Modepüppchen, das nur Urlaub auf Ibiza machen will um braun zu werden und ständig Selfies in die ganze Welt verschickt."

Bernd nickte leicht. "Ja, eben. Ich brauche niemanden, der meine Bekanntheit für sich ausnutzt um irgendeine merkwürdige Karriere als C- oder D-Promi zu machen."

"Oder plötzlich denkt sie wäre Designerin oder Fitnessbloggerin oder sonst was. Ich will... eine normale Freundin. Oder zumindest jemanden, der meinen Namen nicht braucht um was zu erreichen."

"Ja, genau, Blogger oder Youtube-Star, so was hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt!"

Jonas seufzte tief. "Ich glaube, wir beide haben viel zu hohe Ansprüche, Bernd."

"Aber ich hab keine Lust sie zu senken, und hinterher sitze ich mit so einem blonden Blödchen da."

"Also bleiben wir allein..."

"Och, wir haben doch uns", zuckte Bernd mit den Schultern.

Jonas warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Naja, wenn mir langweilig ist oder ich am Abend nicht allein sein will, dann ruf ich dich an oder überfalle dich."

"Ja, klar", sagte Jonas. "Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."

Bernd lächelte. "Ich werd das Angebot nutzen."

"Vielleicht überfalle ich dich aber auch mal in der bösen Stadt mit L", meinte Jonas zwinkernd. "Ich hab deine neue Wohnzimmereinrichtung noch gar nicht gesehen."

"Trau dich", zwinkerte Bernd ihm zu.

"Nur wenn du als Anreiz deine berühmte Gemüselasagne machst", lachte Jonas.

"Sag mir nur, wann."

"Mag nicht aufstehen, sonst könnte ich gleich in meinem Terminkalender gucken."

"Machs nachher", meinte Bernd, "ist ja nicht dringend. Und viel zu gemütlich hier."

Jonas nickte und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Sofapolster.

Auch Bernd entspannte sich jetzt weiter, trank schlückchenweise von seinem Kakao und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Wollen wir ein bisschen Fernsehen gucken?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja, gern", nickte Bernd. "Du, kann ich die Wolldecke...?"

Jonas lachte und zog die Wolldecke zu sich. "Hier", sagte er und schob sie Bernd hin.

"Hach, das wird ein schöner Fernsehabend", seufzte Bernd und deckte sich sorgfältig zu.

"Wir haben August, das weißt du aber schon, oder?" fragte Jonas neckend, während er die Fernbedienung griff.

"Ja, aber weißt das der August auch?"

"Hm... nicht wirklich", gab Jonas zu. "Was wollen wir gucken?"

"Was kommt denn so?", fragte Bernd nach. "Irgend eine Serie?"

"Gucken wir doch mal, was bei Netflix Neues läuft. Ich glaube die neue Marvel-Serie müsste gestartet sein", schlug Jonas vor.

"Das klingt gut, die wollte ich sehe sehen."

Jonas nickte und startete Netflix. Dann sah er zu Bernd. "Krieg ich eine Ecke von der Decke ab?"

"Klar, komm näher", hob Bernd die Decke an.

Jonas rutschte näher zu Bernd und unter die Decke.

"Jetzt zeigen wir es dem August mal richtig", grinste Bernd.

"Möchtest du auch noch Kuschelsocken und Handschuhe?" fragte Jonas.

"Ganz ehrlich? Kuschelsocken wären toll."

Jonas seufzte gespielt. "Okay, ich hol Socken und ein paar Kekse. Aber dann wird die Serie geguckt!"

"Ich such sie schon mal raus", griff Bernd nach der Fernbedienung.

Schnell schlüpfte Jonas unter der Decke hervor, verschwand erst im Schlafzimmer um zwei Paar Kuschelsocken zu holen und ging dann in die Küche um die Dose mit Keksen zu holen.

Mit einer Flasche Apfelschorle unter dem Arm und zwei Gläsern irgendwo eingeklemmt kehrte er in das Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Geht es?" fragte Bernd und wollte aufstehen um zu helfen.

"Ja... ich glaub..." Er ließ die Kuschelsocken auf das Sofa fallen, die Keksdose daneben, dann schaffte er es die Gläser irgendwie auf dem Tisch abzustellen.

"Das war knapp", seufzte Jonas und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Wie schaffen Kellner das nur?"

"Es ist einfach... ein Wunder", grinste Bernd. "So, Film läuft."

Sofort schob sich Jonas unter die Decke und reichte Bernd ein Paar Socken. "Hier", sagte er leise und zog seine eigenen Socken an.

"Oh ja, das tut gut", lächelte Bernd, als er die Socken übergezogen hatte.

Jonas nickte. "Die kommen sonst erst im Oktober zum Einsatz..."

"Dieser August ist ja auch eher Oktober...", knurrte Bernd.

Jonas rutschte etwas näher an Bernd heran, um sich vollständig in die Decke kuscheln zu können. "Man muss halt das Beste draus machen."

"Und das machen wir", lächelte Bernd ihn an.

Jonas nickte und konzentrierte sich dann auf den Fernseher und die erste Folge der Serie.

Es war spannend, und es machte viel Spaß mit Bernd zusammen zu gucken. Hin und wieder machten sie witzige Kommentare, aber nicht so viele, dass es nerven würde.


	9. Daniel und der Rest des Abends

Die erste Folge war gerade zu Ende, als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Erwartest du noch ein Paket oder so?", fragte Bernd verwundert.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und stand seufzend auf. "Mach mal kurz auf Pause, ich guck nach."

Bernd stoppte den Film, und Jonas ging zur Tür. Als Jonas sie öffnete, sah er überrascht Daniel, der ihn unsicher anlächelte.

"Oh, Daniel, hallo..."

"Hallo, ich... ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"

"Kaum. Was gibt es denn?"

"Ich... also, das ist mir echt unangenehm, aber kannst du mir mit etwas Waschpulver aushelfen?" fragte Daniel. "Ich finde meins einfach in den Kartons nicht..."

"Ja, klar. Hast du einen Becher mit?", fragte Jonas freundlich.

Daniel nickte und zog einen Becher hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

"Oh, super. Was brauchst du? Normales? Flüssig? Für dunkle oder helle Wäsche? Wolle? Was ist mit Weichspüler?"

Daniel sah ihn verwirrt an. "Einfach... Waschpulver?"

"Okay, einfaches Waschmittel. Zu Befehl. Komm rein, ich hol es schnell."

Daniel folgte ihm langsam und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jonas verschwand im Haushaltsraum und füllte dort den Becher mit normalem Waschpulver.

"Wer ist es denn?" rief Bernd aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Daniel. Braucht Waschmittel", antwortete Jonas vom hinteren Teil der Wohnung.

Bernd stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo Daniel noch immer stand. "Hey", sagte er.

"Ha...hallo", grüßte Daniel ihn unsicher.

"Willst du so spät noch waschen?" fragte Bernd.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht. Meine Maschine ist leise."

"Wäre mir trotzdem zu spät. Du musst die Wäsche ja auch noch aufhängen..."

"Klar, aber zu normalen Waschzeiten muss ich arbeiten."

Bernd nickte. "Sorry, hab ich nicht dran gedacht."

"Schon okay. Mein Leben ist halt nicht so... aufregend wie eures."

"So aufregend ist unser Leben auch nicht", sagte Bernd sofort.

"Doch... ich programmiere nur. Ihr fahrt durch die Welt, spielt von zehntausenden im Stadion und Millionen vor den Fernsehern. Weltweit."

"Es ist trotzdem auch nur ein Job. Ein harter Job. Die ganze Welt guckt dir zu, aber die ganze Welt meint auch das Recht zu haben dich zu kritisieren und fertig zu machen, wenn du einen schlechten Tag hast."

"Klar ist das nicht immer leicht, aber schon aufregend."

"Alles kann aufregend sein wenn... ah, da ist Jonas", sagte Bernd, als Jonas mit dem Waschpulver und etwas Weichspüler zurückkam.

"Hier", drückte der Daniel beides in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Daniel und lächelte Jonas schüchtern an. "Vielen Dank. Und Entschuldigung für die Störung."

"Kein Problem. Wäre ja blöd, wenn du jetzt nicht waschen könntest."

"Einen schönen Abend noch", sagte Bernd.

"Danke... euch auch", murmelte Daniel und drehte sich um.

"Gute Nacht, Daniel", sagte Jonas. "Und vergiss nicht, wir sind morgen zum Einkaufen verabredet."

"Ja, ähm... wann soll ich rüberkommen?"

"Wann hast du denn Feierabend?" fragte Jonas.

"Gegen fünf könnte ich hier sein", erklärte Daniel mit leichter Verspätung.

"Das ist doch super. Um die Zeit bin ich auch hier. Ich klingeln einfach bei dir?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja... ja, das ist gut, mach das."

Jonas lächelte erneut und öffnete Daniel die Tür. "Dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Daniel leise und ging rüber in seine eigene Wohnung. 

"Verabredet?" fragte Bernd, als Jonas die Tür geschlossen hatte.

"Ja, Daniel ist ja neu hier, und ich wollte ihm die Gegend zeigen."

"Aha. Mit dem gruseligen Kerl willst du durch die Gegend ziehen?"

"Supermarkt zeigen und so. Und Daniel ist nicht gruselig!"

"Ich fand seinen Auftritt eben schon seltsam."

"Echt? Warum? Er brauchte halt Waschpulver - das könnte auch dir passieren."

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst. Du hast eh die bessere Menschenkenntnis. Wollen wir dann weiter gucken?"

"Ja, klar. Hast du unseren Platz auf dem Sofa warmgehalten?"

"So gut es ging", grinste Bernd und zog Jonas dann einfach mit sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie machen es sich in der selben Ecke wieder gemütlich und kuschelten sich unter die Decke.

Dann startete Bernd die zweite Folge.

"War ja schon mal nicht schlecht", kommentierte Jonas die Pilotfolge.

"Finde ich auch", nickte Bernd. Das war auch etwas, was sie in Russland entdeckt hatten. Sie standen auf die gleichen Serien und Filme. Zusammen zu gucken machte gleich viel mehr Spaß, fanden beide.

Ohne weitere Störungen sahen sie die zweite Folge und schließlich auch noch die dritte. "Aller guten Dinge sind schließlich drei", meinte Bernd grinsend.

"Du musst mich nicht überreden", erwiderte Jonas das Grinsen.

"Gut", sagte Bernd und setzte sich etwas anders hin, wobei er näher an Jonas rutschte.

Das war sehr angenehm, fand Jonas, fast wie in Russland, wo sie oft zusammen auf dem Bett gelegen und ferngesehen hatten. Hier hätten sie natürlich nicht so eng zusammensitzen müssen, die Couch war groß genug. Aber offenbar mochte Bernd das genauso gerne wie er.

Gegen Ende der dritte Folgen fielen ihnen beiden fast die Augen zu.

"So, ins Bett?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Oh ja, sofort", sagte Bernd und gähnte.

"Muss dir noch schnell das Gästezimmer fertigmachen - willst du schon mal ins Bad?"

Bernd nickte. "Aber leg mir einfach nur alles raus, ich kann mir das Zimmer selbst fertig machen. Bin ja schon ein großer Junge."

"Meinst du, ja?", zwinkerte Jonas ihm zu.

"Ja. Und wenn es nicht klappt, nehme ich einfach dein Bett", grinste Bernd.

"Ach ja? Und ich?"

"Darfst den Boden davor haben."

"Nee, nee, mein Lieber, den nimmst du. Oder du kannst auch die Wanne haben."

"Deine Wanne ist schön, aber nicht zum schlafen geeignet", sagte Bernd und gähnte erneut.

"Dann solltest du das Gästezimmer selbst fertig kriegen. Oder du kriegst nur ein halbes Bett."

Bernd schnaubte und stand auf. "Ich geh erst mal ins Bad."

"Und ich such deine Sachen raus." Jonas räumte die Gläser und anderen Reste ein die Küche, dann suchte er Bettwäsche raus und legte mit einem breiten Grinsen ein FC-Kissen dazu, das er mal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Und ein Rocher, er wusste, dass Bernd gerne einen Betthupferl aß.

Als er fertig war, kam Bernd gerade aus dem Bad. Jonas ließ ihn an sich vorbei, sagte aber nichts.

"Was denn, willst du mir doch dein Bett überlassen und selbst im Gästezimmer schlafen?" fragte Bernd. "Denn nur so würde dieses Kissending einen Sinn machen."

"Ich wollte dir etwas von mir lassen, damit du keine Alpträume kriegst."

"Aber damit krieg ich doch erst recht welche. Also wirklich, Jonas."

"Aber damit hättest du etwas von mir bei dir. Das beschützt dich."

Bernd warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und schien kurz davor etwas zu sagen, dann grinste er nur schief. "Spinner."

"Gute Nacht", wünschte Jonas ihm.

"Dir auch Jonas. Schlaf gut."

Jonas lächelte kurz, dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Bad. Er hörte wie Bernd im Gästezimmer rumorte und lächelte leicht. Es wäre so schön, noch jemanden in der Wohnung zu haben. Er war schon so lange allein gewesen, dass er es gewohnt war. Jetzt merkte er, dass ihm doch etwas gefehlt hatte. 

Jonas machte sich fertig und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer.


	10. Nächtliche Grübeleien

Es war spät, und er war müde, und trotzdem konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er lauschte auf Bernd, der jedoch bald ruhig war. Seufzend drehte er sich hin und her. Vermutlich war es ihr Gespräch über ihr Singleleben gewesen, dass ihn jetzt wachhielt und ihn sich einsam fühlen ließ.

Ja, er war Single, aber normalerweise war er damit auch zufrieden. Und er wusste auch wirklich nicht, wie er etwas daran ändern sollte. Er... er fand einfach keine Frau, die ihn interessierte. Frauen konnten nett sein, auch attraktiv, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer Frau wirklich zusammen zu sein, jeden Tag.

Daran waren auch seine letzten Beziehungen gescheitert. Seine Ex-Freundinnen hatten ihm vorgeworfen, dass er sie nie wirklich in die Beziehung eingebracht hatte. Dass er kein Interesse gezeigt hätte und einfach sein Leben gelebt hatte, als wären sie nicht da.

Aber in seinem Job musste er alles geben, Trainingslager, Spiele, Hotelaufenthalte, gesunde Ernährung, und nebenbei sein Studium, schließlich dauerte so eine Karriere nicht ewig. Wie sollte das jemand verstehen können, der nicht in dieser Situation war?

Das würde wohl nur eine Frau akzeptieren, die ihre eigenen Vorteile darin fand - weil sie seinen Ruhm für sich nutzte. Und so eine Frau wollte er ja nicht. Und selbst wenn, hatten in den letzten Jahren eigentlich keine Frau mehr wirklich... angemacht. Selbst in Clubs, wenn er mal mit Kollegen oder Freunden in welche ging, sah er sich nicht nach Frauen um. Sie interessierten ihn einfach nicht. Das war ihm bisher nie so deutlich geworden, doch das Gespräch heute hatte einiges wachgerüttelt.

Unwillkürlich setzte er sich auf. Frauen interessierten ihn nicht? Was zum Teufel war denn bitte los mit ihm? Und wann war das passiert?

Er drehte sich - wieder einmal - auf die andere Seite. Er stand nicht auf Frauen. Ja, vermutlich beschrieb das die Situation ganz gut. Damit stellte sich die nächste Frage: Worauf stand er dann?

Auf Fußball? Das konnte ja schlecht alles sein.

Sein Studium war sehr interessant, aber auch das war doch nicht alles - oder?

Jonas drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke. Nein, sonst würde ihm ja jetzt nichts fehlen. Die letzten Jahre waren nur so extrem hektisch und aufregend gewesen, dass ihm offenbar wirklich nichts gefehlt hatte. Nur jetzt... sehnte er sich schon nach Nähe.

Aber nicht von einer Frau. Er wollte nicht einmal an die offensichtliche Alternative denken, also ging er andere Möglichkeiten durch. Hund, Katze, vielleicht einen Affen?

Er schnaubte. Ja klar, ein Affe. Das war auch eine viel bessere Alternative. Würde niemand komisch finden, wenn er sich plötzlich einen Affen zulegte.

Also doch mal über die Alternative nachdenken? Er scheute sich noch immer vor dem Gedanken. 

Nein, dachte Jonas und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Er würde jetzt schlafen und diese dämlichen Gedanken vergessen.

Wieder drehte er sich, diesmal auf den Bauch. Vielleicht hörten die dummen Gedanken so auf. Sie mussten aufhören. Wenn er sie erst mal zuließ... Das wäre der Ende vom Anfang.

Vielleicht doch ein Hund... ja, der Gedanken an einen Hund würde ihn sicher ablenken. Es durfte kein zu großer Hund sein, schließlich wohnte er in einer... Waren Hunde hier überhaupt erlaubt?

Er hatte sich nie darum gekümmert. Vielleicht eher eine Katze? Oder nein, zwei - er war so oft nicht zu Hause, da wäre es gemein, eine Katze alleine zu Hause zu lassen. Und Katzen schmusten manchmal ganz gern, das käme ihm doch wirklich entgegen.

Also zwei Katzen. Stinknormale Hauskatzen - oder vielleicht irgendeine besondere Rasse? Da gab es doch diese hübschen grauen Katzen aus der Werbung. Die würden ihm gefallen.

Auf dem Bauch konnte er nicht schlafen, also drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite. Er hätte sich jetzt gern etwas zu trinken geholt, aber er wollte Bernd nicht stören. Der schlief bestimmt schon. 

Und das sollte er auch endlich. Morgen war Training, in nicht mal zwei Wochen stand das erste Pflichtspiel im Pokal auf dem Programm. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für eine Sinnkrise über seine sexuellen Vorlieben! Also versuchte er sich zwei süße, kleine Kätzchen vorzustellen, die durch seine Wohnung tapsten und sie entdeckten. 

Irgendwann schlief er darüber tatsächlich ein.

*** 

Es war eine unruhige Nacht gewesen, die er endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte. Immer wieder waren merkwürdige Gedanken aufgepoppt, die er nur schwer mit Fantasien über die beiden Katzen verdrängen konnte.

Egal ob passend oder nicht, er würde sich wohl oder übel mit dem Thema auseinander setzten müssen.

Leider nicht nur mit dem Thema Katzen... sondern auch und vor allem das andere. Worauf stand er - und was für Auswirkungen würde das haben?

Jonas seufzte tief. Wenn seine Vermutung oder Befürchtung stimmte, dann würde sein Leben ein ganzes Stück komplizierter werden. Er glaubte nicht, dass er diese... Neigung einfach ignorieren konnte, wenn sie ihm einmal klar geworden war. Neigung. Das klang wie eine Krankheit. Dachte er so darüber? Er hatte sich eigentlich immer für einen sehr offenen Menschen gehalten...

Er kannte nicht viele... die... nun, die so waren. Aber er hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt. Ein Schulfreund, der eine Typ aus seiner Uni-Arbeitsgruppe, der dunkelhaarige aus dem Fanshop. Er hatte nie ein Problem mit ihnen gehabt.

Verdammt, es war ja auch nichts Schlimmes! Es war völlig normal. Nur... in seinem Beruf halt nicht. Er sollte es vermutlich für sich behalten.

Er war ja eh niemand, der allen alles von sich erzählte. Das hier... das würde er aber vermutlich überhaupt keinem erzählen können. 

Es war ja auch nicht zu erwarten, dass er so schnell jemanden finden würde, für den es sich lohnen würde. Also änderte sich eigentlich gar nichts. Er wäre noch immer alleine und ohne die Hoffnung, dass sich schnell was daran ändern würden.

Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er jetzt wusste, wo er suchen würde, wenn er könnte.

Erneut seufzte Jonas. Nun gut, damit hatte er zumindest einen Teil der Überlegungen schon abgeschlossen. Über alles weitere musste er später nachdenken. Er musste langsam aufstehen und sich fertig machen und dann Bernd wecken.

Er setzte sich auf, streckte sich und stand dann auf. Schnell ins Bad, dann Kaffeemaschine anstellen, und mit dem heißen Becher in der Hand ging er zum Gästezimmer und klopfte an.

Er bekam keine Antwort, also öffnete er einfach die Tür und betrat das dunkle Zimmer.

"Bernd?", fragte er leise.

Unter der Bettdecke bewegte sich etwas und er hörte ein leises knurrendes Geräusch.

"Bernd?", versuchte er es noch einmal. "Aufwachen..." Dabei fächelte er ihm den Kaffeeduft entgegen.

Erneut kam ein dumpfes Brummen aus der Richtung des Betts. Dann raschelte es und Bernd schob seinen Kopf halb unter der Decke hervor. "Wasn?"

"Kaffee?"

"Mhm... gut... Moment..."

"Ja, werd mal wach..."

Bernd gähnte laut und schob sich komplett unter der Decke hervor, setzte sich langsam auf und blinzelte in Jonas Richtung. "Schon morgen?"

"Ja, ist schon morgen." Jonas trat auf das Bett zu und hielt Bernd den Becher hin.

Bernd rieb sich über das Gesicht und nahm dann den Becher entgegen. "Danke."

"Muss dich doch wach kriegen... wann musst du in Leverkusen sein?"

"Halb zehn", sagte Bernd und trank einen Schluck.

"Dann haben wir ja noch bisschen Zeit. Magst du aufstehen, und ich mach Frühstück?"

Bernd nickte. "Ich beeil mich und helf dir dann."

"Musst du nicht, so viel ist ja nicht zu machen."

"Du hast mich aber schon hier pennen lassen."

"Ja, und - damit bist du mein Gast."

"Na gut", sagte Bernd lächelnd und schob sich aus dem Bett. "Dann verschwinde ich mal ins Bad."

Jonas nickte, dann nahm er Bernd wieder den Becher ab und ging zurück in die Küche. Was würde Bernd wohl sagen, wenn er seine Überlegungen kennen würde?

Nein, die durfte er auf keinen Fall erfahren! Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und begann den Tisch zu decken und das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Toast und Müsli mit Obst, das würde schon reichen.

Dann holte er noch etwas O-Saft aus dem Kühlschrank und musste danach nur noch auf Bernd warten. Dabei trank er seinen inzwischen nicht mehr ganz heißen Kaffee.

Schließlich kam Bernd fertig angezogen in die Küche und setzte sich ihn gegenüber an den Tisch. "Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er.

"Ja, schon", log Jonas. Wenn er jetzt ehrlich war, dann würde er sich nur noch tiefer reinreiten.

"Du siehst aber noch ziemlich müde aus", bemerkte Bernd.

"Naja, ist halt noch Vorbereitung." Das war meist eine ganz gute Ausrede.

Bernd nickte. "Ja, da fehlt noch der normale Alltagsrhythmus."

"Aber mit Frühstück wird es schon besser", deutete Jonas auf den Tisch.

"Na dann, lassen wir es uns schmecken."

Jonas nickte zufrieden, dass Bernd nicht weiter nachfragte, und begann sein Müsli zu essen. Auch Bernd begann zu essen, warf Jonas dabei aber immer wieder fragend und leicht besorgte Blicke zu.

So schlimm sah er doch gar nicht aus – oder? Er hatte sich vorhin nicht wirklich im Spiegel angeguckt, aber es war nur eine schlaflose Nacht. Die hatte ja jeder mal. Also kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um diese Blicke, sondern aß einfach weiter.

"Na gut", meinte Bernd schließlich. "Ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, dass du mit mir alles reden kannst, oder?"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir reden sollten."

"Mit dir ist irgendwas. Wenn du über irgendwas nachdenkst, dann hast du da so eine kleine Falte über der Nase."

Jonas bemühte sich die Stirn zu entspannen.

"Na komm schon. Was ist los?" fragte Bernd erneut.

"Es ist echt alles okay." Hoffentlich bohrte Bernd nicht mehr lange nach.

"Gut. Wenn du dich noch anders entscheidest, ruf mich einfach an, okay?"

"Klar... danke", murmelte Jonas.

Er hätte gern mit Bernd geredet und das ganze Thema mit ihm besprochen. Aber das ging aus den bekannten Gründen leider nicht. Er würde halt alleine damit zurechtkommen müssen.

"Ich muss dann langsam auch los", sagte Bernd.

Jonas nickte, wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich ein wenig erleichtert.

"Dann... telefonieren wir die Tage um zu gucken, wann du zu mir kommst?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, machen wir..."

Bernd nickte und stand auf. Auch Jonas erhob sich und brachte Bernd zur Tür.

"Dann viel Spaß beim Training und mit Daniel. Ruf mich an, wenn es was neues über deinen gruseligen Nachbarn gibt", sagte Bernd grinsend.

"Ich schreib dir dann", versprach Jonas.

Bernd nickte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und umarmte Jonas. "Was immer dir auf dem Herzen liegt, red mit jemandem", sagte er leise

Für einen Moment fühlte Jonas sich geborgen und irgendwie verstanden. Doch das durfte er Bernd auf keinen Fall zeigen. "Ich... wenn was wäre... würde ich mit dir reden", murmelte er.

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Aber ist schon okay", sagte Bernd und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Wir sehen uns dann bald bei mir. Gemüselasagne und die nächsten Folgen der Serie."

Jonas schluckte, er konnte doch nicht so leicht durchschaubar sein - nachdem ihm diese Gedanken überhaupt erst gekommen waren.

Er murmelte ein "Bis bald" und sah dann Bernd hinterher, wie er die Treppe nach unten ging.


	11. Kein Morgen ohne Daniel

Unwillkürlich musste Jonas schlucken. Irgendwie lief gerade nichts so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er wollte gerade die Tür schließen und ein bisschen im Selbstmitleid zerfließen, als Daniels Wohnungstür aufging. "Oh... oh guten Morgen, Jonas", grüßte Daniel.

"Morgen", murmelte Jonas, er musste sich erst mal auf Daniel einstellen.

"Dein... Besuch ist über Nacht geblieben?" fragte Daniel, während er seine Jacke zuknöpfte. Offenbar war er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit.

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt vor, warum?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat mich nur gewundert. Er... spielt in Leverkusen und... naja..."

"Und er ist ein Freund", erklärte Jonas und fragte sich, warum er das Gefühl hatte sich vor Daniel rechtfertigen zu müssen.

"Das ist schön. Ich... also ich muss dann auch. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag?"

"Ja, genau. Zum Einkaufen."

"Ich freue mich", sagte Daniel. "Dann... viel Spaß beim Training."

"Danke, und dir... halt die Ohren steif, ja?"

Daniel nickte und schloss seine Wohnung ab. Er winkte Jonas noch einmal, dann lief er schnell die Treppe nach unten.

Jonas sah ihm nach. Gruselig war Daniel nicht, aber irgendwie doch merkwürdig.

Egal. Er würde ihm nachher ein bisschen die Gegend zeigen und danach ein bisschen auf Abstand nehmen. Und jetzt würde er schnell aufräumen und sich dann fürs Training fertig machen. Ohne dabei über Daniel oder sein Gefühlschaos nachzudenken.

Das schaffte er tatsächlich, er konzentrierte sich auf seine Küche, auf das Aufräumen im Wohnzimmer, und bald darauf musste er auch schon zum Training losfahren.

Immerhin war das Wetter heute besser. Windig zwar, aber der Himmel war klar und ab und an schien sogar die Sonne. So würde das Training gleich mehr Spaß machen. Er machte sich fertig und begann mit seinen Aufwärmrunden.

Er lief ruhig seine Runden, aber irgendwie drifteten seine Gedanken dann wieder zu seiner schlaflosen Nacht zurück. Und zu der Frage, die ihn seitdem beschäftigte.

Sein Blick wanderte ganz nebenbei zu den Fans, die wie so oft am Rand standen, und er nickte ihnen freundlich zu. 

Sie würden ihn hassen. Nicht alle, aber viele. Sie würden ihn beschimpfen - selbst in einer so offenen Stadt wie Köln. Es durfte einfach nicht... Daniel? War das da drüben Daniel zwischen den Fans?

Unwillkürlich wurde er langsamer und versuchte besser zu erkennen, ob das da wirklich Daniel war. Schließlich war er sicher, ja, das war Daniel. Er sah ihn auch direkt an, keinen der Kollegen, nur ihn.

"Hey Jonas, nicht anhalten", rief Timo und stupste ihn an. "Warmmachen heißt warmlaufen nicht warmstehen."

"Ja, ja", knurrte Jonas und lief weiter.

Dabei versuchte er weiter Daniel im Blick zu behalten, aber plötzlich schien er verschwunden zu sein.

Merkwürdig, wenn er keine Zeit hatte, warum kam er dann zum Training? Vermutlich sollte er das Bernd nicht erzählen, sonst würde er weiter behaupten, dass Daniel gruselig war.

Vielleicht arbeitete Daniel ja hier in der Nähe und hatte deshalb immer mal Zeit zum zugucken. Zigarettenpause, die er halt am Trainingsgelände verbrachte oder so. Eine andere Möglichkeit konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte jetzt am besten nur noch an das Training denken und alle ablenkenden Gedanken zur Seite schieben. Er würde Daniel ganz einfach später fragen.

Glücklicherweise konnte er sich immer gut auf das Training konzentrieren, und auch diesmal klappte es. Es war eine gute, harte Einheit - genau das, was er gebraucht hatte um sich wieder ein bisschen freier im Kopf zu fühlen. Er hatte Glück, das Training war in der Tat recht anstrengend, und am Ende war er ordentlich erschöpft.

Die Dusche nach dem Training tat gut und er blieb länger als sonst unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl.

"Jonas? Gibt keinen Grund sich zu ertränken."

Jonas zuckte zusammen. "Ja, komme!" rief er und stellte mit leichtem Bedauern das Wasser ab.

Immerhin war ihm jetzt warm, und er fühlte sich entspannt. Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging dann zurück in die Kabine. Die meisten Mitspieler waren schon fast oder sogar schon ganz fertig.

"Kommst du mit zum Essen?" fragte Leo.

"Klar, wenn ihr ein bisschen wartet?"

"Das ist kein Problem", meinte Leo. "Bin ja auch noch nicht fertig."

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Jonas, und das tat er dann auch. 

Leo wartete wie versprochen auf ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie die Kabine. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Speiseraum, in dem für die Mitarbeiter und Spieler leckeres und gesundes Essen serviert wurde.

Es war keine Pflicht hier jeden Tag zu essen. Gerade die Spieler mit kleinen Kindern verbrachten ihre Mittagspausen gern zu Hause. Aber Jonas fand es toll. Es stärkte das Team und es ersparte ihm das mittägliche Kochen zu Hause. Also war er fast jeden Tag hier zu finden, und oft saßen die selben Spieler zusammen.

Sie setzten sich zu Timo an den Tisch, der schon für Getränke gesorgt hatte. "So lobe ich mir das", grinste Leo, als er sich setze.

"Ja, ich bin halt ein richtiger netter Kerl", grinste Timo.

"Nein, ein richtig netter Typ wärst du erst, wenn du uns auch Essen holen würdest", grinste Leo.

"Dann wäre ich ein ziemlicher dummer Typ", schnaubte Timo.

"Wir können uns auch selbst was holen, aber dann bist du nur ein netter Kerl, nicht mehr."

"Ich hol dir nichts zu futtern, Leo, da kannst du mich so anbetteln. Du hast zwei gesunde Füße, die dich den kurzen Weg gern tragen."

Leo seufzte leise, dann stand er auf und ging zum Buffet. Timo und Jonas folgten ihm.

"Na siehst du", meinte Timo, als sie am Buffet angekommen waren. "Hat doch prima geklappt. Bin stolz auf dich."

"Ja, aber es hätte einfacher sein können", knurrte Leo.

"Fürs Essen muss man arbeiten."

"Haben wir schon." Mit diesen Worten füllte sich Leo von den Nudeln mit Gemüsesauce auf.

Jonas entschied sich für die Hühnchenbrust auf Gemüse und Reis. Die wählte auch Timo, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich nur wenig.

Anschließend war eine Ruhepause angesagt, die Jonas bei den Physios verbrachte, einfach zur Vorbeugung. Allerdings ließ ihm die Behandlung viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wie konnte er feststellen, ob er recht hatte mit seiner Befürchtung?

Der Physio, der ihn behandelte, war jung und sah nicht schlecht aus. Aber eine Reaktion fühlte Jonas nicht. Hatte er vielleicht nicht recht mit der Annahme? Oder war er einfach nur nicht sein Typ?

Er fragte, ob er es wagen sollte, seine Mannschaft im Geiste durchzugehen. Timo, Leo, Kocka...

Jonas seufzte innerlich. Das brachte nichts. Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er heute Abend mal im Internet gucken...? Er wurde ein wenig rot bei dem Gedanken. Immerhin würde er dann aber wissen, ob ihn das überhaupt anmachte.

Sicher würde sich da auf entsprechenden Seiten etwas finden lassen. Nur ganz kurz... Nur um zu testen was Sache war. Es wäre ja total dämlich wenn er sich jetzt verrückt machte und dann war es nur falscher Alarm. Und selbst, wenn ihn das anmachte, musste es ja nicht gleich heißen...

"Jonas, wir sind fertig."

"Wie? Oh, okay. Dann... danke."

"Gern. Und schön auf dich aufpassen."

"Mach ich. Mach ich doch immer."

Jonas rutschte von der Liege und verließ nach einer Verabschiedung den Behandlungsraum. Er hatte noch etwas Pause, ehe sie zur Taktikschulung gehen musste.

Er zog sich in einen der Ruheräume zurück und ließ sich dort auf ein Sofa fallen. Er zückte sein Handy und las einige Nachrichten, dann schrieb er seiner Familie eine allgemein Nachricht. Hin und wieder musste er sich da ja melden. Allerdings war er in Gedanken immer noch woanders.

Das würde er seiner Familie aber ganz sicher nicht schreiben, jedenfalls nicht, bevor er sich sicher war. Und dann würde er es wohl eher persönlich sagen. Immerhin war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Familie kein Problem damit haben würde.

Eine Sorge weniger... aber es machte es ihm dennoch nicht viel weiter. 

Wenn er mal sein Fußballerleben außen vor ließ - wie stand er dazu? Käme er damit klar? Es würde seine Lebensplanung schon ziemlich durcheinanderbringen. Auch, wenn er jetzt keine Beziehung hatte, hatte er sich doch immer mit Frau, Kindern und Haus mit Garten gesehen.

Aber... das könnte er auch mit einem Mann haben. Zumindest das mit dem Haus und Garten. Und auch für die Kinder gab es ja Mittel und Wege. Gerade in seiner Position und mit seiner Kohle sollte es machbar sein. Wenn sein Zukünftiger... Jonas schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt dachte er schon über seinen Zukünftigen nach. Aber das war typisch für ihn. Er hatte noch nie halbe Sachen gemacht.

Er sah auf die Zeitanzeige seines Handys und atmete auf. Er konnte schon mal losgehen zur Schulung. Alles andere würde er auf heute Abend verschieben.

Er war nicht einmal der erste, der zu der Besprechung kam, und so konnte er sich schon mit Lukas unterhalten - und ablenken lassen. Allerdings hatten ihm die Überlegungen schon geholfen etwas ruhiger zu werden. Er war nicht mehr ganz so mit den Nerven runter wie noch heute Nacht.

Er würde einfach mal ausprobieren, und hoffen, dass das alles nur ein Hirngespinst war. Und wenn nicht, dann würde es auch dafür einen Weg finden. Seine Familie würde hinter ihm stehen, und alles andere war zweitrangig.

So tatsächlich beruhigt konnte er sich gut auf die Besprechung konzentrieren. Ihr Trainer brachte es recht interessant rüber, mit einigen guten Beispielen, und er war zuversichtlich, dass sie seine Vorgaben umsetzen konnten.

Schließlich wurden sie entlassen und Jonas musste sich beeilen um rechtzeitig für seine Verabredung mit Daniel nach Hause zu kommen. 

Er kam zwar ein wenig zu spät, aber es hielt sich noch in Grenzen. Auch wenn er schon etwas zu spät war, zog er sich eben noch um. Dann ging er zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnung und klingelte bei Daniel.

Fast sofort öffnete Daniel die Tür und lächelte Jonas an. "Hey."

"Hey", grüßte Jonas ihn. "Sorry, dass sich etwas zu spät bin. Bis du soweit?"

"Ich bin fertig", nickte Daniel.

"Schön, dann können wir ja gleich los."

Daniel griff nach seinem Rucksack neben der Tür und trat zu Jonas in den Hausflur.

"Dann komm. erst mal zum Supermarkt?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Klingt wie ein guter Plan", sagte Daniel und folgte Jonas die Treppe nach unten.

"Dann müssen wir hier links lang", deutete Jonas die Straße entlang. "Da ist ein kleiner Edeka, und schräg gegenüber ist Aldi. Bei beiden kauf ich hin und wieder ein."

"Hm, in der Richtung hätte ich keine Supermärkte erwartet", meinte Daniel.

"Dabei ist es gar nicht so weit." Jonas führte sie zu einer Querstraße, und kurz darauf sahen sie die bekannten Zeichen der beiden Supermarktketten vor sich.

Daniel grinste schief. "Das bin typisch ich... Kaum fünf Minuten entfernt und ich finde sie nicht..."

"Sie sind aber auch echt versteckt."

"Danke Jonas", sagte Daniel und sah ihn an. "Das ist so nett von dir, mich hier rumzuführen."

"Klar, das mach ich gern. Wollte eh noch ein bisschen einkaufen."

"Was... was ist sonst noch hier in der Gegend?" fragte Daniel.

"Da hinten die Straße runter ist ein Türke, der hat frisches Gemüse und so. Und ein Bäcker genau gegenüber. Der Fleischer hat leider zugemacht."

"Das macht nichts. Ich esse kein Fleisch", sagte Daniel.

"Okay..." Das konnte Jonas nicht verstehen. 

Aber er hatte auch einige Kollegen, die nur Fisch und kein Fleisch aßen. Solange ihn niemand bekehren wollte, war es ihm egal.

"Okay, also, Gemüse bei Hakan. Und Brötchen bei Martin. Der Laden heißt wirklich so, 'Mein Bäcker Martin'."

Daniel lachte leise. "Klingt nett. Viel besser als eine von diesen Ketten."

"Ja, das Brot ist auch echt gut da."

"Dann... dann kann ich ja jetzt beruhigt schlafen. Ich werde hier nicht verhungern müssen."

"Nein, jetzt weißt du, wo es Nachschub gibt."

"Und du gehst hier auch einkaufen? So ganz normal, wie alle Leute?"

"Ja, klar. Es gibt keine Extraläden nur für Fußballspieler."

"Nein, ich weiß. Aber... naja, ich dachte du würdest dir so was liefern lassen. Es sprechen dich doch sonst bestimmt immer Leute an und wollen ein Autogramm und so."

"Hin und wieder, ja. Aber das hält sich in Grenzen, die Leute gucken eher nur. Und damit kann ich leben."

"Dann ist ja gut", sagte Daniel.

Jonas nickte. "Beim Training ist das anders, aber dann bin ich ja auch quasi... im Dienst." Er sah Daniel genau an, vielleicht konnte er ja aus seiner Reaktion sehen, ob er wirklich beim Training gewesen war, oder ob er sich getäuscht hatte.

"Sind beim Training viele Fans?" fragte Daniel.

"Kommt aufs Wetter an, und auf den Wochentag, aber schon..." Okay, vermutlich hatte er sich tatsächlich getäuscht.

"Ich... aber ist das nicht langweilig?" fragte Daniel etwas verlegen. "Also, ihr macht doch nur Übungen und so was..."

"Sobald der Ball dabei ist, ist das richtig, richtig geil."

Daniel lächelte leicht. "Und das finden dann auch die Fans toll", vermutete er.

"Ja, besonders, wenn wir mal am Tor vorbeischießen oder uns auf dem nassen Rasen langlegen."

"Und das ist dir nicht unangenehm, dass dir dabei so viele Leute zuschauen?"

"Nö, daran gewöhnt man sich. Und sie sind ja auch alle okay. Sie sind Fans, keine Leute, die mir was Böses wollen."

"Ich könnte das nicht. Ich glaube, ich würde kotzen, wenn ich vor so vielen Leuten was machen müsste..."

"Vielleicht kann ich das, weil ich von Klein an Fußball gespielt habe, Da gucken immer Leute zu. Anfangs nur die Eltern, aber irgendwann werden es halt mehr."

"Ja. Vermutlich", nickte Daniel.

"Und es macht auch total viel Spaß, wenn man irgendwas gut macht, und dann tatsächlich Applaus kommt. Im Training!"

"Du sprichst so voller Begeisterung davon", sagte Daniel. "Der Fußball bedeutet dir echt alles, hm?"

"Ja, echt alles. Und das, obwohl ich nie damit gerechnet hatte, mal in der ersten Liga und sogar in der Nationalmannschaft zu spielen. Die ganze Jugendförderung hab ich ja nicht mitgemacht."

"Das macht es noch viel toller", sagte Daniel mit deutlicher Bewunderung.

Jonas lächelte geschmeichelt. "Manchmal kann ich es selbst kaum glauben."

Daniel blickte ihn an und auch in seinem Blick stand deutlich Bewunderung. Langsam wurde es Jonas unangenehm. "Lass uns mal reingehen, ich brauch noch bisschen was."

"Oh ja, ich auch", nickte Daniel sofort.

"Dann los." Jonas wartete, bis Daniel einen der Einkaufswagen befreit hatte. Er selbst würde nur einen Korb nehmen, so viel brauchte er nicht.


	12. Nach dem Einkauf

Mit Daniel einzukaufen war... mühsam. Außer Fleisch gab es noch eine Reihe von anderen Dingern, die er nicht mochte oder nicht vertrug.

Milch hatte er ja schon erwähnt, dazu vertrug er noch keinen Sellerie, keine Erdnüsse und versuchte Zucker und weißes Mehl zu vermeiden. Außerdem entschuldigte sich Daniel immer wieder, wenn er vor einem Regal länger stehen blieb um die Inhaltsstoffe von Produkten zu studieren. Jonas war froh, dass er das wohl nur heute mitmachen musste. 

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen sie zu den Kassen. Jonas hatte nur Milch und Joghurt gebraucht, aber irgendwie hatte es ihn gereizt Daniel herauszufordern, also landete noch Schokolade und eine kleine Leberwurst im Korb.

"Darfst du das als Sportler überhaupt?" fragte Daniel mit Blick auf die Schokolade.

"Klar. Gibt zwar einen Ernährungsplan, aber man muss sich nicht zu hundertzehn Prozent daran halten."

"Aber an Pläne sollte man sich doch schon halten", meinte Daniel und schob wieder einmal seine Brille nach oben.

"Nö", grinste Jonas. "Ich muss machen, was mir gut tut. Und Schokolade schadet mir nicht. Im Gegenteil - sie macht glücklich. Solltest du vielleicht auch mal ausprobieren."

Daniel schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Von Schokolade bekomme ich Pickel."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht war das ja das kleinere Übel, überlegte er, sagte es aber lieber nicht.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie gezahlt und verließen den Supermarkt. Jonas war erleichtert, dass sie es hinter sich hatten - und noch einmal würde er das nicht mitmachen.

"Ich... ich würde dich als Dankeschön gern mal einladen", sagte Daniel. "Als bei mir. Zum Essen."

"Das ist doch nicht nötig, Daniel. Ich musste doch auch einkaufen."

"Trotzdem. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen."

"Naja, mal sehen, wann ich mal Zeit habe." Hoffentlich nicht so bald, er musste sich erst mal vom Einkaufen erholen. Wenn er Bernd davon erzählte, würde der sich vor Lachen vermutlich kaum halten können. Das würde er machen, wenn sie sich trafen - dann konnten sie zusammen lachen. 

"Sagst du mir dann bald bescheid?" fragte Daniel unter unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Ähm.. ja, klar", antwortete Jonas halbherzig.

"Schön", sagte Daniel. "Und du musst mir noch sagen, was du essen darfst und so. Hast du Allergien oder so was?"

"Ich esse alles", behauptete Jonas, auch wenn es ein paar Dinge gab, auf die er gerne verzichtete. 

"Aber wegen deinem Ernährungsplan und so...?"

"Och, wenn ich da einmal nicht drauf achte, spiel ich schon nicht schlechter Fußball."

"Aber das muss doch nicht sein", drängte Daniel. "Mir macht das nichts aus."

"Ich mag aber nicht immer nach Ernährungsplan leben". Irgendwie ging Daniel ihm inzwischen gehörig auf den Geist.

"Hm", machte Daniel. "Na gut... wir können ja später nochmal drüber reden, wenn du mir sagst, wann du Zeit hast."

"Okay", nickte Jonas. Vielleicht kam er ja noch irgendwie um die Einladung herum.

"Dann lass uns mal nach Hause gehen", meinte Jonas.

Daniel nickte leicht. "Dann... los..."

Jonas ging vor, deutlich schneller als auf dem Hinweg. Er wollte diese 'Verabredung' so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

"Hast du... hast du noch einen Termin?" fragte Daniel, der sich beeilen musste Schritt zu halten.

"Ja, ich muss auch gleich los", log Jonas.

"Oh, das... wusste ich nicht", sagte Daniel. "Tut mir leid."

"Macht nichts, ich werd noch pünktlich sein."

"Gut."

"Aber ich muss mich jetzt schon beeilen." Jonas beschleunigte erneut seine Schritte.

Etwas keuchend ging Daniel hinter ihm her. "Es... es war schön. Vielleicht können wir das mal... wiederholen?"

"Ja... mal sehen", kam es unspezifisch von Jonas. "Ich kauf meist spontaner ein."

"Du... du kannst einfach bei mir klingeln und ich guck dann, ob ich Lust hab", schlug Daniel vor.

"Ich kauf meist auf dem Weg vom Training ein."

"Ach so", sagte Daniel enttäuscht. "Na gut, da kann man dann wohl nichts machen."

"Du weißt ja jetzt, wo du einkaufen kannst."

Daniel nickte. Er musste inzwischen fast laufen um mit Jonas mitzuhalten. Lange hielt Jonas es nicht mehr mit ihm aus. Daniel war zwar nicht gruselig, wie Bernd behauptete, aber er ging ihm dennoch ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Endlich kamen sie vor ihrem Wohnhaus an und Jonas zückte den Schlüssel. Schweigend stiegen sie die Treppen hoch. 

"Also dann", sagte Jonas. "Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend."

"Ja, den wünsche ich dir auch." 

Jonas lächelte ihn knapp an, dann schloss er seine Wohnung auf und betrat sie schnell. Er war froh, dass er die Tür schließen konnte. "Puh", machte er und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Das war mal anstrengend gewesen. Da lief er doch lieber stundenlang im Kreis, ohne Ball, als noch einmal so einen Einkauf über sich ergehen zu lassen. 

Kopfschüttelnd trug er seine Einkäufe in die Küche und griff dann nach seinem Handy um Bernd anzurufen.

"Hey - fertig mit dem Gruseleinkauf?", wurde er gleich begrüßt.

"Ja. Und es war... heftig", sagte Jonas mit einem Grinsen.

"Oh je - brauchst du jetzt einen Psychiater?"

"Nein, so schlimm auch nicht. Aber Daniel ist schon ganz schräg drauf. Und ziemlich anhänglich wenn er mal aufgetaut ist."

"Schräg drauf? Hält er Fledermäuse als Haustiere? Oder ist seine Wohnung pink gestrichen?"

"Ich war nicht in seiner Wohnung und will das, wenn es geht, auch vermeiden", schnaubte Jonas.

"Oh, das klingt noch gruseliger als ich gedacht hatte. Hat er Folterwerkzeuge gekauft?"

"Ich erzähl dir alles, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen", grinste Jonas.

"Wann hast du Zeit? Die Gemüselasagne steht noch aus"

"Übermorgen?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja, das klingt gut. Ich müsste... gegen halb sechs zu Hause sein."

"Schön, dann bin ich gegen sechs bei dir?"

"Perfekt - so machen wir das."

"Schön. Dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören. Bis übermorgen Bernd."

"Bis übermorgen - ich freue mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch", sagte Jonas und legte dann auf.

Jetzt atmete er erst mal richtig durch. Er war Daniel los geworden - und sollte jetzt erst mal seine Sachen auspacken. Und danach... danach sollte er sich mal um das andere Thema kümmern um sich da Klarheit zu verschaffen.

Also räumte er die Einkäufe weg, putzte den Backofen und traute den Gefrierschrank ab. Das war alles sehr notwendig - und es zögerte seine nächste Aufgabe heraus.


	13. Ein Pornoversuch

Schließlich holte Jonas seinen Laptop und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er atmete tief durch, dann öffnete er Google und suchte ein wenig herum.

"Jetzt sei nicht so ein Feigling", murmelte er.

Also begann er einen Suchbegriff zu tippen. Es war unglaublich, wie schwer es ihm fiel, mehr als 'Schw' zu schreiben. Und dann das Wort 'Porno' dahinter... Aber schließlich hatte er es geschafft und wurde von Treffern fast erschlagen.

Wie sollte er da eine halbwegs vernünftige Seite finden, der ihn nicht gleich abschreckte? Er überflog die Beschreibungen und klickte dann einfach auf einen der Links.

Schnell schloss er das Fenster wieder. Was auch immer das gewesen war, darauf stand er ganz bestimmt nicht! Ober die Suche irgendwie... eingrenzen konnte um die krassen Sachen rauszufiltern?

Er setzte das Wort 'normal' dahiner, landete dann aber auf Diskussions- und Beratungsseiten, 'Schwule Pornos anschauen normal?' und ähnliches. 

Dann vielleicht... romantische schwulen Filme?

Tatsächlich wurde er hier eher fündig, und kurzentschlossen suchte er Netflix nach entsprechenden Streifen durch. Er fand ein paar und blieb schließlich bei einem deutschen Film hängen, der ihn von der Beschreibung irgendwie ansprach. "Na dann mal los", murmelte er.

Er atmete noch ein mal tief durch, dann startete er den Film. 

So verkrampft hatte er vermutlich noch nie einen Film angeschaut. Zumindest die ersten Minuten vergingen so. Aber zum Glück hatte sein Eindruck ihn nicht getäuscht, und es war ein ziemlich "normaler" Film. Nur das es halt nicht um einen Mann und eine Frau ging, sondern um zwei Männer.

Sie lernten sich kennen, flirteten und wagten sich dann nach und nach weiter. Das einzige, was den Film von "normalen" Filmen unterschied, war, dass einer der beiden ungeoutet war und sich erst nach einer ganzen Weile traute es seiner Familie zu erzählen.

Allerdings brachte das Jonas kaum weiter. Er wusste jetzt, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn zwei Männer sich küssten. Allerdings passierte in dem Film halt auch nicht mehr. Sie küssten sich, aber die Hände blieben schön über der Gürtellinie. Es gab nicht mal einen nackten Oberkörper zu sehen.

Er konnte so also nicht erfahren, ob er von einem Männerpaar im Bett angeturnt wurde oder nicht. 

Also doch wieder Pornos?

Er seufzte leise, dann klappte er seinen Laptop wieder auf. Er starrte das Suchfeld an und überlegte, wie er am geschicktesten vorgehen sollte, um das zu finden, was er suchte. Mit Pornos kam er nicht weiter, dass hatte er ja schon versucht. Vielleicht sollte er mal nach erotischen Fotos suchen?

Jonas nickte. Das hörte sich doch gut an. Also suchte er mal danach - und wagte kaum hinzusehen.Und tatsächlich fand er zwischen einigen ziemlich... eigenartigen Fotos auch künstlerische und erotische Bilder.

Besonders eine Bilderreihe fesselte ihn ziemlich. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann und sein blonder Partner. Die beiden mussten wirklich zusammen sein - oder verdammt gute Schauspieler.

Die beiden hielten sich in den Armen, schmiegten sich aneinander, und auf einigen Fotos küssten sie sich auch. Sie waren beide nackt, aber das war nicht die Hauptsache auf den Bildern. Es war eher die Atmosphäre, die zwischen ihnen herrschte - ein deutliches Kribbeln hing zwischen ihnen.

Und etwas überrascht stellte Jonas fest, dass er sich das für sich auch vorstellen könnte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie er an der Stelle des Dunkelhaarigen war, der Blonde lag halb über ihm, eine Hand an seiner Hüfte und die andere in seinen Haaren vergraben...

Es war ein schönes Bild, und für einen Moment erwischte er sich dabei sich an die Stelle des Dunkelhaarigen zu wünschen.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Jonas zurück. Aber lag das daran, dass es zwei Männer waren oder einfach weil die beiden sich offenbar so nah standen? Konnte er sich auch vorstellen, so mit einer Frau dazuliegen?

Probehalber öffnete er einen neuen Tab und suchte nach ähnlichen Bildern, diesmal jedoch mit Mann und Frau. Auch hier fand er schöne Bilder, aber keins sprach ihn so an wie das von den beiden Männern. Es lag also wohl nicht an der Nähe zwischen den beiden, sondern tatsächlich, dass sie beide Männer waren. 

Jonas warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Bilder von den beiden Männern und seufzte. Immerhin wusste er jetzt bescheid.

Und... was bedeutete das jetzt?

Vor allem, dass sein Leben damit um einiges komplizierte wurde. Es war schon schwer bei seinem Beruf eine Frau kennenzulernen, aber einen Mann? Das war doch praktisch unmöglich. 

Also Single bleiben? War das eine Option für ihn? Es würde alles einfacher machen. Aber... auch einsam. Und nachdem er jetzt wusste, was er wollte, würde es schwer werden, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

"Ach scheiße", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Vielleicht hätte er das mit dem Selbstfindungstrip doch lassen sollen. Er hatte es jedenfalls nicht leichter gemacht.

Natürlich war es gut, bescheid zu wissen. Aber er konnte ja noch nicht mal mit jemandem darüber reden. Dabei hätte er am liebsten Bernd angerufen und ihm alles erzählt. Einfach um seine Meinung zu hören.

Bernd hatte ihm ja noch einmal versichert, dass er für ihn da sein würde. Aber dieses Thema war sicher nicht in dem Angebot inbegriffen. Wer wusste schon, wie Bernd zu diesem Thema stand. Vielleicht fand er es abstoßend und falsch. Und dann hätte er einen guten Freund, seinen besten Freund verloren. War es das Risiko wert?

Könnte er das Gespräch vielleicht irgendwie allgemein in die Richtung lenken um mal auszutesten, wie Bernd dazu stand? Das war seine einzige Chance. Er musste nur ein Thema finden, das er vorsichtig dahin wenden konnte.

Aber zum Glück hatte er ja noch bis übermorgen Zeit sich da was zu überlegen.

Jetzt sollte er erst mal zur Ruhe kommen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Prompt musste er gähnen. Der Tag war lang und ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

Also ab in die Heia, beschloss er und machte sich fertig. Mit dem Handy in der Hand kuschelte er sich unter seine Bettdecke.

Es fiel ihm dann aber doch erstaunlich schwer einzuschlafen. Es tobten einfach so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Er hatte das Gefühl unbedingt darüber sprechen zu müssen. Aber mit wem?

Seine Eltern? Sein Berater? Sein Trainer? Nein, beide nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht. Bernd? Er war zwar immer der Meinung, Bernd wäre offen und locker, aber dieses Thema war doch recht extrem. 

Aber er kannte Bernd. Bernd war ein freundlicher, offener Mensch. Warum sollte er das bei diesem Thema nicht auch sein? Er war jedenfalls der einzige, der in Frage kam. Also... also würde er es wagen müssen.

Ohne noch länger zu Zögern rief er Bernd an. Es dauerte etwas, ehe Bernd sich ziemlich verschlafen meldete.


	14. Nächtlicher Besucher

Ohne noch länger zu Zögern rief er Bernd an. Es dauerte etwas, ehe Bernd sich ziemlich verschlafen meldete.

"Hey... hab ich dich geweckt?" fragte Jonas leise.

"Kaum... weißt du, wie spä... Jonas, was ist los?" Kaum war Bernd wacher, schlich sich Sorge in seine Stimme.

Jonas seufzte. "Weißt du noch worüber wir gestern geredet haben? Bevor wir die Serie geguckt haben?"

Bernd brauchte kaum zu überlegen. "Dass du mich jederzeit anrufen kannst, wenn du reden willst."

"Ja, das auch. Aber... über das andere Thema. Freundin und so."

"Ja... und... du möchtest jetzt darüber reden?"

"Ja. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich sonst platze."

Bernd schien zu zögern. "So dringend? Kannst du zwanzig Minuten warten?"

"Ich... wieso?" fragte Jonas.

"Weil ich so lange zu dir brauche."

"Du willst echt herkommen?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, klar. Du willst reden."

Jonas lächelte leicht. "Danke", sagte er leise. "Du bist echt der Beste."

"Dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Bernd und legte auf.

Jonas setzte sich auf und sah noch ein wenig überrascht auf sein Handy. Das Bernd herkommen würde, damit hatte er irgendwie nicht gerechnet.

Aber so war Bernd einfach - ein sehr, sehr guter Freund. Und deshalb war Jonas sich auch sicher, dass er damit umgehen konnte.

Er stand wieder auf, zog sich an, räumte ein wenig auf und kochte Tee, dann klingelte es schon. Und kurz darauf stand Bernd vor ihm - in einer Schlabberhose und einem alten T-Shirt.

Er musste direkt aus dem Bett ins Auto gesprungen sein.

"Komm rein", sagte Jonas. "Ich hab Tee gekocht."

"Das ist lieb von dir." Bernd hatte einen Rucksack dabei, den er einfach im Flur in eine Ecke legte. Dann folgte er Jonas ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon die Teekanne und zwei Becher auf dem Tisch standen.

Jonas goss ihnen ein, dann reichte er Bernd einen Becher. Dann nahm er seinen eigenen Becher und nippte vorsichtig daran.

"So", sah Bernd ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Jonas nickte. "Also... ich... nach unserem Gespräch hab ich lange nachgedacht, weißt du? Die ganze Nacht und... naja, heute halt auch noch."

"Und du bist dabei zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?", fragte Bernd nach.

"Ja. Einem... ziemlich überraschenden Ergebnis sogar."

"Dann erzähl mal", forderte Bernd ihn auf und nippte am Tee.

"Das ist nicht ganz so einfach", gab Jonas zu. "Ich... ich hab mich gefragt, warum ich keine Freundin finde. Also ganz ehrlich, ohne irgendwelche Ausreden."

Bernd sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur freundlich an.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte Jonas. "Ich glaube... ich glaube, dass die Frauen das Problem sind."

Tatsächlich lächelte Bernd jetzt leicht, noch immer sehr freundlich.

"Oder ich, je nachdem wie man es sieht", murmelte Jonas.

"Oder einfach die Kombination zwischen dir und Frauen?", fragte Bernd leise nach

Etwas überrascht nickte Jonas. "Ja. Genau das meine ich."

Bernds Lächeln wurde breiter. "Und wie geht es dir damit?"

Jonas schnaubte. "Wie schon? Mein ganzes Weltbild hat sich gerade einmal um 180 gerade gedreht. Es ist... erleichternd auf der einen Seite, aber auch erschreckend. Sehr erschreckend."

Bernd rutschte ein wenig zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Du bist damit nicht alleine, okay?"

Erleichterung durchflutete Jonas und er lehnte sich sich leicht an Bernd. Erst einen Moment später, realisierte er wirklich, was Bernd gerade gesagt hatte. "Wie... was?" fragte er.

Das Grinsen auf Bernds Lippen wurde ein wenig breiter. "Du bist damit nicht alleine", wiederholte er.

"Ich... ich verstehe nicht", sagte Jonas leise

"Ich glaube, du verstehst es ganz gut."

Jonas schluckte. "Du... du?"

Bernd nickte leicht. "Ja, ich."

"Seit wann?" wisperte Jonas.

"Ähm... seit 25 Jahren... oder was meinst du?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Jonas lachen. "Hey, ich weiß es von mir seit... naja... drei Stunden oder so. Tut mir leid, wenn ich ein bisschen durch den Wind bin."

"Okay, seit wann es mir klar ist. Ich glaub, so mit achtzehn, neunzehn merkte ich es langsam."

"So lange schon", murmelte Jonas.

"Bei dir kommt doch alles bisschen später, oder? Das mit dem Fußball, und das hier jetzt auch", neckte ihn Bernd.

Erneut musste Jonas lachen. "Ja ich weiß. Ich bin ein Spätzünder, wie er im Buche steht."

"Dann ist es doch nur normal, dass auch das hier erst später kommt."

"Aber hätte ich es nicht wenigstens ahnen müssen?"

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt vielleicht auch drauf an, wie schwul du wirklich bist. Ich meine, du hattest ja schon Freundinnen, und das lief auch so einigermaßen. Manche könnten das gar nicht."

"Also... bin ich nicht wirklich schwul, oder wie?" fragte Jonas.

"Doch, schon. Aber..." Bernd überlegte. "Vielleicht gibts ja ne Skala, von null bis zehn. Und du bist keine stockschwule Zehn, sondern halt ne Acht oder Neun."

Jonas grinste schief. "Das war eben das erste Mal, dass ich es wirklich gesagt hab. Also, dass ich schwul bin. Ich hab irgendwie erwartet, dass es sich komisch anfühlen wird, aber irgendwie... tut es das nicht. Werd ich damit dann doch zur Zehn?"

Bernd lachte. "Wer weiß - irgendwann brauchst du Backhandschuhe um Frauen überhaupt anzufassen - aber dann bist du schon ne Elf. Mindestens. Und reif für die Klapse." Er drückte Jonas' Schulter fest. 

"Dann bleib ich lieber eine Acht", sagte Jonas schnell. "Und... du? Was bist du?"

"Ich schätze, schon eher eine neun. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich Sex mit einer Frau."

"Oh", machte Jonas erstaunt.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat sich nie ergeben. Ich wusste halt schon früher bescheid als du."

Jonas nickte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. "Hast du... es geahnt? Ich meine, weil du so gar nicht überrascht über mein Geständnis bist."

"Ich hatte so bisschen das Gefühl, ja. Du hast keine Freundin, erzählst auch nie von irgendwelchen Frauen, und vor allem... du guckst dich nicht nach der großbusigen Kellnerin um, sondern nach dem Barkeeper."

"Tu ich das?" fragte Jonas fast ein bisschen entsetzt.

"Hey, keine Sorge, dafür muss man schon sehr genau hinsehen."

"Das ist es gar nicht", murmelte Jonas. "Aber das ich das selbst nicht merke, wenn ich einen Kerl anstarre..."

"Aber du wirst dich doch an den Typen erinnern, oder? Als wir neulich zusammen weg waren, der blonde Typ da..."

"Patrick", murmelte Jonas. "Er... er war einfach nett. Wir haben uns unterhalten und... oh mein Gott... er hat mit mir geflirtet, oder?"

"Ja, hat er", nickte Bernd mit einem kaum unterdrücken Lächeln.

"Und ich? Ich hab zurückgeflirtet?"

"Ich denke schon. Nicht dolle, aber schon ein bisschen. Sonst hätte er das sicher gleich abgebrochen."

Jonas stöhnte auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Wie konnte ein Mensch eigentlich so blind sein?

"Hey, alles in Ordnung", versuchte Bernd ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Das sagst du so", nuschelte Jonas. "Ich komm mir gerade echt ziemlich dämlich vor."

"Du bist nicht dämlich, Jonas."

"Dann ignorant."

"Das war doch dein Schutz, oder?"

Jonas nahm die Hände runter. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht."

"Da bin ich mir sicher. Du durftest es nicht zulassen, und was nicht sein darf, das ist auch nicht."

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. "Das klingt für mich ziemlich feige. Ich meine jetzt... jetzt hab ich mich doch auch mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt."

"Ja, jetzt, aber da ja noch nicht. Jonas, mach dir da keine Vorwürfe, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Jonas seufzte tief. "Du hast recht. Außerdem ist es jetzt egal, was vorher war. Das kann ich nicht mehr ändern."

"Eben. Auf jeden Fall bin ich stolz auf dich."

"Warum?"

"Dass du es so... ruhig siehst und einfach so drüber reden kannst."

Gegen seinen Willen lächelte Jonas. "Einfach ist es nicht, aber auch kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen. Mir ist schon klar, dass mein Leben jetzt komplizierter wird, aber sonst..."

"So viel komplizierter wird es erst mal nicht. Bisher hattest du keine Freundin, und jetzt hast du keinen Freund."

"Aber einen Freund zu finden wird sehr viel schwieriger als eine Freundin."

"Bisher wolltest du ja auch keine Freundin, kein Wunder, dass das nie geklappt hat. Wenn du mit offenen Augen durchs Leben gehst..."

"Fang ich an zu sabbern, weil überall um mich herum so lecker Jungs rumlaufen?" fragte Jonas grinsend.

"Wir haben da so schicke Sabberlätzchen im Fanshop, wenn du also willst...?"

Jonas schnaubte. "Aber doch nicht von Leverkusen! Wenn schon gibt es eins vom FC."

"Ihr habt da bestimmt auch schicke Exemplare."

Jonas nickte lächelnd, dann wurde er aber wieder ernst. "Warum hast du keinen Freund?"

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bis vor zwei Jahren war ich mit Felix zusammen. Aber ihm ging die Sache mit dem Fußball irgendwann auf den Keks, und dass ich irgendwie ständig unterwegs war."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Jonas und legte kurz eine Hand auf die von Bernd.

"Bernd lächelte kurz. "Ist schon okay, War eine Zeit lang schön mit ihm, aber es ist halt auseinandergegangen, wie so viele Beziehungen irgendwann einfach zerbrechen."

"Wie... wie habt ihr das geheim gehalten?" fragte Jonas neugierig.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben versucht nicht zu paranoid zu sein. Er hatte offiziell eine eigene Wohnung, aber wir waren meistens bei mir - also, wenn ich zu Hause war."

"Und gab es auch Leute, die von euch wussten?"

"Ein paar... Einige Freunde, und wenige Mitspieler. Aber echt nicht viele."

"Es gibt Spieler bei Leverkusen, die von dir wissen?"

"Ja, klar. Lars weiß bescheid, und Simon - okay, der ist kein Spieler mehr. Und Jule Brandt, und Kieß hats auch irgendwann mitgekriegt."

"Der kleine Jule weiß bescheid?" fragte Jonas. Das überraschte ihn dann doch irgendwie. Er mochte Julian, aber er hätte nicht als Träger eines solchen Geheimnisses ausgewählt.

"Ja... hatte sich so ergeben. Er hatte Probleme mit seiner Freundin, und zur gleichen Zeit hatte Felix Schluss gemacht, da haben wir uns gemeinsam ausgekotzt."

"Ja, so was schweißt zusammen", nickte Jonas. Dann schwieg er ein paar Augenblicke. "Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich jemanden bei Köln einweihen könnte. Timo und Leo... ich hab absolut keinen Plan, wie sie zu dem Thema stehen."

"Du hast mich eingeweiht, Jonas. Du hast jemanden, mit dem du reden kannst. Alles andere hat Zeit."

Jonas lächelte. "Stimmt. Im Moment brauch ich niemand anderen."

Bernd gähnte verhalten. "Brauchst du noch was?"

"Nein, aber du brauchst ein Bett", sagte Jonas. "Das Gästebett ist bezogen und schon bereit für dich."

"Danke, darauf hab ich spekuliert, als ich hergekommen bin."

"Das ist das mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann."

Bernd lächelte leicht. "Du musst nicht mehr machen. Ich find es schön, dass ich bescheid weiß. Und dass ich nicht mehr allein damit bin."

Spontan lehnte sich Jonas vor und umarmte Bernd. "Danke", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Er fühlte, wie sich Bernds Arme fest um ihn legten und ihn hielten. Jonas schloss die Augen und entspannte sich einfach. Die ganze Anspannung fiel nun endgültig von ihm ab. Bernd würde weiter sein Freund sein. Eine von Bernds Händen begann jetzt leicht über seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

Langsam fühlte Jonas die Müdigkeit in seinen Körper kriechen. "Mhm, wenn wir nicht aufstehen, schlaf ich hier so ein", murmelte er.

"Kannst du, ich trag dich dann ins Bett", wisperte Bernd.

"Dafür bin ich viel zu schwer", flüsterte Jonas zurück.

"Ich würde dich dann halt über den Boden schleifen."

Jonas lachte leise und löste mühevoll aus Bernds Armen. "Das klingt wirklich verlockend, aber ich glaube ich gehe dann doch lieber auf meinen eigenen Beinen ins Schlafzimmer."

"Gut, dann ab ins Bett mit dir."

"Und mit dir. Schlaf gut, Bernd."

"Danke, du auch."

Jonas stand auf und auch Bernd erhob sich. Bernd holte seinen Rucksack vom Flur und ging direkt zum Gästezimmer. "Ich war zu Haus schon im Bad", erklärte er.

"Dann gute Nacht, Bernd", sagte Jonas.

"Dir auch. Schlaf gut."

Jonas nickte und verschwand ebenfalls gleich in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich gleich ins Bett und wartete auf den Schlaf.

Aber auch wenn er jetzt viel ruhiger war, wollte der nicht kommen. Er hatte Klarheit, aber dafür taten sich jede Menge neuer Fragen auf. Wie würde es weitergehen? Und es gab noch so viele Sachen, die er Bernd fragen wollte.

Er war so froh, dass er mit Bernd geredet hatte. Dass Bernd am Abend, eher in der Nacht einfach so vorbeigekommen war, obwohl er sogar schon geschlafen hatte! Und das Bernd auch schwul war, das war... wie ein Geschenk. Er war nicht alleine damit, er kannte jemanden, der sich damit schon auskannte. Das würde vieles leichter machen.

Er lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich so gut an nicht alleine zu sein. 

Ob Bernd noch andere kannte? Obwohl... so hatte es vorhin nicht gewirkt. Offenbar war Bernd da bisher auch allein mit gewesen.

Dann wäre es auch für ihn schön jetzt jemanden zu haben, dem es so ging wie ihm. Sie hatten beide etwas davon. Er lächelte leicht, das war ein schönes Gefühl. Und der Gedanke daran ließ ihn endlich einschlafen.


	15. Der Morgen nach dem Geständnis

Der Duft von Kaffee weckte ihn gemeinsam mit einer Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. "Jonas... Jonas..."

Müde schlug Jonas die Augen auf und sah in Bernds leicht lächelndes Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen, Dornröschen. Gut geschlafen?"

"Hm, ja, schon..."

"Komm, hier hast du Kaffee", sagte Bernd lächelnd.

"Das ist lieb von dir."

"Ich war halt schon wach. Außerdem kenne ich dich doch. Ohne Kaffee läuft morgens bei dir nichts."

"Nein, das stimmt." Jonas lächelte, es war schön, dass Bernd ihn so genau kannte.

Bernd setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihn an. "Und? Wie geht es dir?"

"Eigentlich erstaunlich gut. Ich danke dir dafür."

"Du musst mir nicht danken. Das war selbstverständlich."

"Du bist hergekommen, obwohl du schon geschlafen hast. Und du hast mir stundenlang zugehört."

"Du hättest das doch auch für mich gemacht, Jonas. Wir sind Freunde, und die sind auch zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten füreinander da."

"Ja, trotzdem danke, dass du es echt bist."

Bernd lächelte. "Wir beide müssen doch zusammenhalten, hm?"

"Ja, müssen wir. Aber gestern wusstest du das ja noch nicht."

"Aber geahnt hab ich es doch."

"Ja, das stimmt. Egal, auf jeden Fall danke." Jonas nippte von dem heißen Kaffee.

Bernd lächelte erneut. "Also, aufstehen und frühstücken?"

"Ja, sollten wir wohl." Jetzt setzte sich Jonas ganz auf und schob die Beine unter der Decke vor.

"Ich geh schon mal vor", meinte Bernd.

Jonas nickte nur und stand jetzt auf. Noch ein Schluck Kaffee, dann folgte er Bernd in die Küche.

Bernd musste schon eine ganze Weile wach sein, denn der Tisch war schon gedeckt.

"Wow", machte Jonas, als er seinen Becher auf den Tisch stellte. "Das sieht toll aus."

"Ist nichts besonders", winkte Bernd ab.

"Ist ewig her, dass mir jemand Frühstück gemacht hat."

"Dann lass es dir schmecken."

Jonas lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann setzte er sich und nahm sich eine Scheibe frisch getoastetes Brot.

"Du kannst übrigens fragen", meinte Bernd und aß einen Löffel Müsli.

"Was soll ich fragen?" Jonas wusste nicht,, worauf Bernd hinaus wollte.

"Du hast doch bestimmt Fragen", meinte Bernd schulterzuckend.

"Im Moment bin ich eigentlich nur... ja, irgendwie erleichtert."

Bernd grinste. "Und ich dachte, du hättest im Kopf schon Listen voller Fragen erstellt."

"Nee, der ist eigentlich noch total leer."

"Na bis morgen wird das bestimmt anders aussehen, so wie ich dich kenne. Morgen steht doch noch, oder? Die Gemüselasagne bei mir?"

"Ja, klar. Ich freu mich drauf, noch mehr als gestern."

"Ich mich auch. Das... das hier ist auch für mich neu."

"Du kennst echt keinen anderen?", fragte Jonas nach.

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ein schwieriges Thema um es einfach auf Verdacht anzusprechen."

"Deswegen müssen wir es in uns reinfressen - wenn wir nicht das Glück haben, einen Bernd zu finden."

"Oder einen Jonas", meinte Bernd.

"Ja, oder einen Jonas. Seit gestern."

"Ich hab schon oft darüber nachgedacht es dir zu sagen", sagte Bernd. "Aber es schien nie... der richtige Zeitpunkt."

"Du wolltest es mir erzählen?", fragte Jonas ungläubig nach.

"Natürlich. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde."

Jonas lächelte leicht, bei den Worten wurde es ganz warm in seinem Bauch. Auch Bernd lächelte und griff sich dann eine Scheibe Brot. Es wurde ein ganz gemütliches Frühstück, bei dem sie sich nur ganz allgemein unterhielten, vor allem über den Confed-Cup im Sommer.

Schließlich musste Bernd aber los. "Und morgen erwarte ich dann auch endlich den Bericht über Grusel-Daniel."

"Klar, den kriegst du morgen", versprach Jonas. Diesmal widersprach er der Bezeichnung nicht.

"Schön. Ich halte Chips bereit", grinste Bernd und stand auf.

"Oh man", murrte Jonas, und unwillkürlich schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass die Dinger für Daniel zu viel Fett, Kohlehydrate und Nitrosamine hätten, und dass er sie nie essen würde.

"Und Cola", beschloss Bernd. "Ich glaube das brauchen wir um deine Gruselgeschichte zu überstehen."

Oh ja, Koffein, Zucker und bestimmt haufenweise ungesundes Zeug, das Jonas nicht mal aussprechen konnte. "Ja, auf jeden Fall!"

Bernd zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und sah dann zu Jonas. "Dann bis morgen Abend."

"Bis morgen Abend - ich komme dann vorbei", versprach Jonas und umarmte Bernd kurz zum Abschied.

"Mach das. Und pass auf vor Grusel-Daniel", grinste Bernd.

"Ganz so schlimm ist er nicht. Und ich glaub, ich kann ihm heute aus dem Weg gehen."

Bernd strich ihm kurz über den Rücken und verschwand dann.

Für einen Moment sah Jonas ihm nach. Es war echt unglaublich - vor vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte die Welt noch ganz anders ausgesehen.

Es war großartig, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Ziemlich mit sich im reinen und erleichtert, dass er den Mut gehabt mit Bernd zu reden. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Bernd so fühlte wie er. Und Bernd hatte recht, bis morgen Abend würde sein Kopf voller Fragen sein.

Zunächst aber musste er abdecken und die Küche aufräumen, sich fertig machen und zum Training. Auf der Treppe nach unten lief er dann tatsächlich doch noch Daniel über den Weg, der mit einer Zeitung und einer Brötchentüte gerade hochkam.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängeln.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Daniel und lächelte ihn an. "Hast du schon nach einem Termin geguckt?"

"Sorry, hatte ich noch keine Zeit zu", murmelte Jonas.

"Oh... ähm, also hast du vielleicht gleich heute Zeit?"

"Ähm - nee, heute ist lange Training und so."

"Schade", sagte Daniel sichtbar enttäuscht.

"So schnell wird das nichts", versuchte Jonas ihn vorsichtig abzuwimmeln. Warum tat ihm diese Nervensäge schon wieder leid?

"Ach... naja, das ist klar. Du hast jetzt vor der Saison viel zu tun", nickte Daniel.

"Genau. Aber in der Saison ist es auch nicht viel besser. Gerade in den englischen Wochen."

"Aber du hast auch mal einen Tag frei. Und du musst Abends doch eh was essen. Da wäre es doch praktisch, wenn du nicht selbst kochen musst, sondern ich das mache."

"Schon, aber mein Ernährungsplan passt nicht so zu deiner Ernährung. Viele Kohlehydrate und so."

"Aber einen Tag geht das schon mal", meinte Daniel. "Hast du selbst gesagt!"

Mist, da holte Jonas seine eigene Argumentation ein. "Mal sehen..."

"Guck einfach nochmal nach", bat Daniel.

"Ja, okay..." Wieso konnte er einfach nicht nein sagen?!?

Daniel strahlte ihn an. "Schön. Dann wünsch ich dir noch einen tollen Tag."

"Ja, dir auch." Mist, jetzt konnte er wohl wirklich nicht mehr zurück. Daniel trat nun endlich einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Jonas durch.

Innerlich seufzte Jonas, wieso hatte er Daniel schon wieder Hoffnungen gemacht? Aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Dieser traurige Blick und dieser leidende Tonfall.

Nun, seine Nachgiebigkeit würde er noch teuer bezahlen, wenn er einen ganzen Abend mit Daniel verbringen musste. Er tat sich jetzt schon leid. Vielleicht fiel ihm ja spontan eine gute Ausrede ein. 

Aber auch dann würde er wohl irgendwann in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen, denn Daniel schien hartnäckig zu sein.

Jonas seufzte tief und ging zu seinem Wagen. Ein Abendessen, mehr nicht. Das würde er schon irgendwie aushalten. Und nach dem Essen würde er auch gleich verschwinden. Dann sollte er versuchen das möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Aber jetzt stand erst mal Training an. Mal gucken, ob er Daniel irgendwann Anfang der nächsten Woche einschieben konnte.

Wie jeden Tag fuhr Jonas zum Training und versuchte dabei schon an die bevorstehenden Stunden zu denken.

Allerdings beschäftigte ihn das Gespräch mit Bernd von gestern Abend noch ziemlich. Immer wieder kam es hoch, die Erkenntnis, warum Frauen ihn nicht interessierten - und dass es Bernd ebenso ging. Immerhin lenkten ihm diese Gedanken von Daniel ab.

Schließlich kam er am Trainingsgelände an - etwas später als gewohnt, wie er nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte. Er war aber noch immer pünktlich, er hatte ja immer genug Zeit eingeplant. Trotzdem beeilte er sich beim Umziehen. Er lief sich einfach gern in Ruhe warm.

In der Kabine waren einige seiner Mitspieler, aber mehr als einen freundlichen Gruß brachte er heute nicht raus.

Dafür schoss ihm ungewollt die Frage durch den Kopf, was seine Mitspieler von ihm denken würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten. Er wusste von niemandem, der das ausprobiert hätte. Von Bernd wussten ja nur wenige, und andere waren ihnen nicht bekannt.

Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor es auszuprobieren. Er war realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass nicht alle das toll finden würden. Er wollte nicht ausprobieren, was dann alles passieren konnte.

Im Moment reichte ihm sowieso Bernd und später... würde er vielleicht mit Jule Brandt anfangen. Da wusste er wenigstens schon, wie die Reaktion ausfallen würde. Aber auch das hatte Zeit - vermutlich musste er auch erst mal selbst damit klar kommen.

"Morgen Jonas! Hast du auf deinen Ohren gepennt oder ignorierst du mich absichtlich?"

"Die Ohren pennen noch, sorry. Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich habe dir einen schönen guten Morgen gewünscht", sagte Timo.

"Oh ja, den wünsche ich dir auch."

Timo lachte leise. "Du stehst ja echt neben dir. Haste einen aufregenden Abend gehabt oder waren deine Bücher so spannend?"

"Eher einen anstrengenden Nachbarn", murmelte Jonas.

"So laut?"

"Nein, einfach... nervig. Irgendwie treffe ich ihn fast jedes Mal, wenn ich aus der Tür komme, und dann komm ich nicht weg."

"Ist er ein Fan?" fragte Timo.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Jedenfalls war er ziemlich aus dem Häuschen, als er letzte Woche eingezogen ist, und ihm klar wurde, wer neben ihm wohnt."

"Dann schenk ihm ein Trikot, mach ein Selfie und bring ihm nett und freundlich bei, dass Fußballer außerhalb des Platzes gern ein ruhiges, normales Leben führen wollen."

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Über die Phase sind wir wohl hinaus. Er sucht wohl einen Freund, und hat mich als passenden Kandidaten auserkoren."

Timo lachte leise. "Das kommt davon, wenn man immer so höflich ist. Ich muss nur einmal finster gucken und schon lassen die Leute mich in Ruhe."

"Ja, wenn ich mal finster gucken könnte ohne dabei in Lachen auszubrechen. Oder mein gegenüber dazu zu bringen."

"Nein, das ist schon gut so, Schlaubi. Ich guck finster genug für uns beide. Soll ich mir deinen Nachbarn mal vornehmen?"

"Ja, bitte", seufzte Jonas.

"Gleich heute nach dem Training?" fragte Timo grinsend.

"Du meinst das ernst?"

"Ja klar! Ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass unser Vize-Kapitän und Confed-Sieger und Bald-Weltmeister gut schläft."

Jonas lachte. "Dann komm heute Abend zu mir. Gibt auch was zu essen."

"Sehr schön, das klingt nach einem Deal", sagte Timo zufrieden.

"Was willst du essen?", fragte Jonas, und kurz dachte er an die doch äußerst eingeschränkten Essensgewohnheiten, die Daniel aufgezählt hatte.

"Pasta?" fragte Timo hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja", seufzte Jonas irgendwie erleichtert. "Bolognese?"

"Nur zu gern."

"Super", atmete Jonas erleichtert auf. Natürlich kannte er Timos Essensgewohnheiten, aber es war einfach gut zu hören, dass sich daran nichts Grundlegendes geändert hatte.

"Ich freue mich", sagte Timo.

"Ich mich auch", meinte Jonas. Beschäftigung und Ablenkung würde ihm sicher gut tun.

"Dann lass uns mal ein bisschen schneller laufen, ehe der Trainer noch denkt, wir würden hier ein Kaffeekränzchen abhalten."

"Oh ja, das könnte unschön werden", nickte Jonas und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Auch Timo lief schneller, bis Peter sie schließlich alle zusammenrief. Das Training verlief weitestgehend normal, sie merkten jetzt jedoch, dass die Intensität langsam abnahm. Das war klar. Beim Pokalspiel wollten sie schließlich fit sein und nicht aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen.

Nach dem Training gab es Essen, und anschließend eine taktische Schulung, ehe sie zum zweiten Training antanzen mussten. Aber auch das war vor allem durch taktische Übungen geprägt.

Immerhin sollten sie das, was ihnen zuvor gezeigt worden war, auch praktisch einüben. Jonas mochte taktische Einheiten, weil er dabei auch seinen Kopf anstrengen konnte.

Manche Spielzüge wirkten erst konfus, dafür machte es dann umso mehr Spaß, wenn sie dann funktionierten. Aber auch dieses Training war irgendwann vorbei und Jonas ging mit den anderen in Richtung Kabine.

Schnell duschen, noch ein paar Worte mit Timo gewechselt, dann fuhr er los in den Supermarkt um die Zutaten für die Bolognesesaucee zu besorgen. Zum Glück schaffte er es dann in seine Wohnung ohne Daniel zu begegnen.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte er nicht in seinem üblichen Supermarkt eingekauft, den er Daniel gezeigt hatte, und so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit auch geringer gewesen. Dennoch war er froh, als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich schließen konnte.

Ganz in Ruhe fing er dann an zu kochen. Timo hatte noch einen Termin und würde erst gegen 19 Uhr bei ihm aufschlagen. So konnte die Sauce schön langsam vor sich hinköcheln, während er noch ein wenig sauber machte und den Tisch deckte.

Zwischendurch bekam er eine Nachricht von Bernd. [Noch alles Okay bei dir, oder hast du das Bedürfnis ein pinkes Tutu zu kaufen?;)]

Jonas starrte die Nachricht an, dann lachte er los. Es tat gut diesen Scherz zu lesen, es war irgendwie befreiend. [Bitte kein Tutu, dass passt nicht zu meinen neuen rosa Gitzersneakern!]

[Oh aber bestimmt passt das Shirt mit dem kotzenden Einhorn gut dazu.] kam Bernds Antwort.

[Ja, und diesen Haarreifen mit den Glitzersternen], schrieb Jonas zurück. Er musste wohl jetzt drauf achten, dass niemand sein Handy zu Gesicht bekam.

Aber es tat einfach zu gut, so mit Bernd rumzublödeln. Dem Ganzen einfach seinen... Schrecken zu nehmen und Witze darüber zu reißen.

Bernd schien ganz genau zu wissen, was er jetzt brauchte.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Schnell tippte Jonas noch eine Nachricht an Bernd. [Timo kommt gerade zum Essen und Daniel verschrecken;) Erzähl dir später mehr.]

[Viel Spaß, bis später], schrieb Bernd, während Jonas schon die Tür öffnete. Wie aufs Kommando öffnete sich auch Daniels Tür gegenüber.


	16. Daniel mal wieder...

"Hallo Daniel", grüßte Jonas ihn und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie genervt er von ihm war.

"Oh, hallo Jonas", sagte Daniel und zog einen Müllbeutel hinter sich her, als er aus der Tür trat. Jonas blieb einfach stehen und wartete auf Timo, den er schon auf der Treppe hörte.

"Schon wieder Besuch?" fragte Daniel neugierig.

"Ja, ein Mitspieler. Kennst du vielleicht - Timo Horn?"

"Ja... ich... klar. Ich mein ich, kenne die Spieler vom FC schon..."

"Dann ist ja gut... Timo, komm einfach hoch, ja?"

"Ich wollte nur hören, was ihr so über mich redet", meinte Timo und kam die letzten Stufen hoch.

"Der Lauscher an der Wand...", deutete Jonas an, trat Timo dann aber entgegen und umarmte ihn kurz. "Timo? Das ist Daniel."

Timo sah Daniel an und nickte. "Du bist also Jonas neuer Nachbar."

"Ja, genau." Daniel sah Timo ziemlich nervös an.

Timo musterte ihn eindringlich und mit vollkommen unbewegter Miene. Unwillkürlich trat Daniel einen Schritt zurück.

"Na dann", meinte Timo und musterte Daniel erneut von oben bis unten. "Gefällt es dir hier?"

"Ähm... ja...", murmelte Daniel. "Schöne... schöne Gegend."

"Ja. Ruhig und man hat hier seine Privatsphäre", sagte Timo. "Ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Gut. Findest du nicht auch?"

"Ja, klar. Schön ruhig und... ja, das stimmt."

"Ja. Das mögen Fußballer, weißt du. Ist auf dem Platz ja schon hektisch genug."

"Ja, klar. Muss schlimm sein, wenn man nie seine Ruhe haben kann."

Timo nickte. "Ja. Ist gut, dass du das auch so siehst. Also... ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen, ruhigen Abend Daniel."

"Danke, euch auch", nickte Daniel.

"Schönen Abend, Daniel", verabschiedete sich Jonas, dann ließ er Timo in seine Wohnung.

Daniel hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt, als er die Tür hinter Timo schloss. Jonas sah Timo an und lachte leise. "Du warst großartig, Timo!"

"Ich glaub aber, er hat es nicht gecheckt."

"Echt nicht?" fragte Jonas.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte den Eindruck."

Jonas seufzte. "Dabei warst du so einschüchternd."

"Vielleicht hat es sich ja nur nichts anmerken lassen."

"Naja... ich werd es morgen ja sehen. Jetzt lass uns erst mal essen."

"Ja, genau - ich zieh mir schnell Schuhe und Jacke aus."

"Genau, mach es dir gemütlich", lächelte Jonas.

"Oh, das riecht ja schon großartig", lobte Timo und streifte die Schuhe ab, dann folgte er Jonas.

"Die Sauce hatte schön viel Zeit zum köcheln", sagte Jonas. "Was möchtest du trinken?"

"Was hast du so da? Diesen leckeren Traubensaft?"

"Natürlich. Wenn du kommst, hab ich den immer da", grinste Jonas und holte den Saft aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Du bist mein Held", lächelte Timo zufrieden.

"Du bist meiner", sagte Jonas und stellte den Saft auf den Tisch. Dann begann er die Nudeln abzugießen.

Timo deckte den Topf mit der Sauce auf, dann setzte er sich und wartete auf die Nudeln.

"So", sagte Jonas, als er mit der Schüssel Nudeln kam und sich ebenfalls setzte. "Dann lass es dir schmecken."

Timo füllte ihnen beiden auf, dann begannen sie zu essen. Es schmeckte wirklich gut und während des Essens schwiegen sie beide. Es tat Jonas gut einfach so mit Timo zusammen zu sitzen.

Eigentlich war es komisch, dass sie sich so gut verstanden, weil sie ziemlich unterschiedliche Typen waren. Aber vielleicht war es auch gerade deshalb so. Sie ergänzten sich irgendwie einfach. 

Allerdings stellte Jonas plötzlich fest, dass er darüber nachdachte, ob Timo attraktiv war. Solche Gedanken sollte er gar nicht erst zulassen - aber irgendwie schaffte er es auch nicht, diesen Gedanken zu unterdrücken.

Auf eine gewisse Art war Timo schon ein gutaussehender Kerl. Auch wenn der Bart wirklich zu viel des guten war. Und die Tattoos auch. Aber er hatte einen tollen, durchtrainierten Körper...

Nun kam Jonas zur allentscheidenden Frage: War Timo sexy?

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Timo jedenfalls nicht unsexy war. Nicht sein Typ - überhaupt nicht - aber sexy war er schon. Jetzt musste er aber dringend an etwas Anderes denken! 

"Alles ok?" fragte Timo in diesem Moment.

"Ja, klar. Muss nur gerade an Daniel denken. Bernd meint, er ist gruselig - und inzwischen glaube ich, er hat nicht ganz unrecht."

"Na, wenn Bernd das meint", grinste Timo. "Aber dann muss ich Daniel auch Respekt zollen. Auf ihn wurden zwei Torhüter losgelassen, und er hat nicht die Flucht ergriffen."

"Und beide haben ihn böse angeguckt", lachte Jonas.

Timo lachte. "Aber mal ehrlich, der Junge ist nicht gruselig. Der ist nur Fan und ein bisschen schräg drauf. Gib ihm ein bissel Zeit sich dran zu gewöhnen und dann wird das auch wieder alles in normalen Bahnen laufen."

"Ja, das hoffe ich ja auch. Er kann halt nur sehr anstrengend sein."

"Weißt du noch wie wir waren, als wir zum ersten Mal mit den großen Stars zusammengekommen sind?" fragte Timo. "Ich glaube da waren wir alle ein bisschen Daniel. Nervös, aufgeregt, hibbelig. Haben alle mit großen Augen angestarrt."

"Ja, okay, waren wir", gab Jonas zu. "Dann wird das sicher noch."

"Also, dann hab noch etwas Geduld."

"Ich versuche es. Und ich versuch ihm ein bisschen aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Timo nickte. "Nicht die schlechteste Idee."

"Dann mach ich das", es war gut, die Bestätigung von Timo zu bekommen.

"Willst du noch einen Nachschlag?" fragte Jonas als er merkte, dass Timos Teller leer war.

"Oh ja, wenn und noch mehr hast?"

"Ja klar", sagte Jonas. Er holte die restlichen Nudeln und verteilte sie auf ihre Teller. Dann goss er großzügig Sauce darüber.

"Danke", sagte Timo.

"Muss doch einen hungrigen Torwart satt kriegen. Nicht, dass er mich noch anfällt."

Timo schnaubte. "An dir ist doch nichts dran."

Jonas sah demonstrativ an sich herunter. "Puh, dann muss ich ja keine Angst haben." 

"Nein du nicht. Aber deine Schokoladenvorräte vielleicht", grinste Timo.

"Die findest du nicht - oder?", fragte Jonas etwas unsicher nach.

"Doch. Ich weiß noch, wo du sie aufbewahrst."

"Wann warst du das letzte mal hier?", fragte Jonas nach.

"Vor deiner Abreise zum Confed-Cup, wenn du dich erinnerst, mein Lieber?"

"Dunkel", grinste Jonas. "Da war zu viel Schokolade im Spiel. Und ja, im selben Versteck ist sie noch immer."

"Siehst du", sagte Timo zufrieden.

"Und da willst du jetzt ran?"

"So zum Nachtisch ein kleines Stückchen? Ich würde da jedenfalls nicht nein sagen."

Jonas grinste breit. "Ich hab ein paar neue Sorten da. Waldschoki mit Preiselbeeren und Walnussöl. Grammel mit Grieben - das Zeug aus Griebenschmalz. Und Ideenrauch mit Hanf. Ach ja, und Käse-Walnuss-Traube."

Timo schaute ihn einen Moment ausdruckslos an. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" fragte er dann.

"Doch - die Sorten hab ich ganz neu. Hab sie aber noch nicht probiert. Eine kannst du aussuchen."

"Ähm... ich... die erste glaub ich. Die hörte sich noch einigermaßen verdaulich an."

"Okay, dann die Waldschokolade." Jonas stand auf, deckte schnell ab und holte dann die Schokolade aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Timo sah immer noch wenig überzeugt aus. "Wo hast du das Zeug eigentlich her?"

"Gibt ein paar sehr nette Hersteller im Internet. Die hier kommt aus Österreich."

"Die Ösis spinnen", meinte Timo.

"Sie sind... abgedreht. Aber manche Sorten sind echt toll. Ich will mir die Bierschokolade auf jeden Fall noch mal nachbestellen."

"Ok bei Bierschokolade würde ich nicht nein sagen", grinste Timo breit.

"Siehst du. Und auch bei der Whiskeysorte wärst du sicher dabei."

Timo nickte sofort. "Das sind ja auch gute Ideen. Aber Schmalz? Und Käse? Nicht in der Schokolade!"

"Ich bin schon ein paar mal überrascht worden - und du auch, immerhin wolltest du auch erst die Schoki mit Meersalz nicht probieren."

Timo brummte. "Ja, du hast ja recht. Dann mal her mit deinem Waldteil."

Andächtig öffnete Jonas die Packung - Papier und klassische Alufolie - und brach die Schokolade dann in Stücke.

"Dann... Waidmannsheil?" fragte Timo grinsend.

"Waidmannsdank", erwiderte Jonas das Grinsen, dann probierten sie.

Es war nicht schlecht, aber sie würde definitiv keine Lieblingssorte von Jonas werden. Der leichte Walnussgeschmack gefiel ihm, aber die Preiselbeeren störten ihn irgendwie.

"Ist okay, aber ich brauch sie nicht noch mal", war dann auch Timos Kommentar.

"Ich nehme den Rest mal morgen mit in die Kabine", meinte Jonas. "Dann haben wir alle was davon."

"Ja, probieren sollte man die auf jeden Fall."

Jonas nickte und packte die restlichen Stücke wieder sorgfältig ein.

"Jetzt bin ich doch sehr... angenehm gesättigt", meinte Timo zufrieden.

"Ich auch. Voll und zufrieden."

"Dann hat sich der Abend ja gelohnt."

Jonas lächelte. "Ja. War ein schöner Abend."

Timo nickte und sah auf die Uhr. "Schon halb zehn - ich glaub, ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg machen."

"Wir haben morgen wieder Training, sonst würde ich vorschlagen, dass du noch bleibst. Aber bis du zu Hause bist dauert es ja auch ein bisschen."

"Ist schon okay - ich schlaf immer am besten im eigenen Bett."

Jonas nickte. "Ich weiß. Na komm, dann bring ich dich noch zur Tür."

"Danke, damit ich mich bei dir nicht verlaufe?", grinste Timo.

"Klar, in meinem Palast kann man schon mal leicht die Orientierung verlieren."

Timo lachte. "Ja, eben... also, dann zeig mir mal den Weg durchs Labyrinth."

Jonas stand auf und Timo folgte ihm zur Wohnungstür.

"Also, dann eine gute Nacht und bis morgen", zog Timo ihn kurz in den Arm.

"Bis morgen Timo. Und komm gut nach Hause."

"Und du - komm gut ins Bett."

"Das schaff ich", sagte Jonas zwinkernd.

"Dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen."

Jonas öffnete die Tür um ihn rauszulassen, und er wunderte sich nicht, dass sich in diesem Moment die Tür gegenüber öffnete.

Timo zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er das sah. "Da ist aber jemand noch spät wach."

"'N Abend", grüßte Daniel ohne auf die implizierte Frage einzugehen.

"Hallo Daniel", sagte Jonas leicht seufzend.

Daniel sah etwas unsicher zwischen Jonas und Timo hin und her.

"Möchtest du was bestimmtes?" fragte Timo.

"Nein, ich... ähm... ich muss noch mal in den Keller. Was hochholen. Schraubendreher. Für den Nachtschrank."

"Jetzt?"

"Ja, klar, sonst bricht der mir heute Nacht noch auseinander."

"Du siehst mir gar nicht wie ein Handwerker aus."

"Nein, vermutlich ist der Nachtschrank deswegen auch so wackelig."

"Und warum musst du für Werkzeug in den Keller? Zumindest Schraubenzieher und Hammer hat man doch in der Wohnung."

"Hab ja gerade erst nach dem Umzug aufgeräumt und gehofft, ich würde die Sachen so schnell nicht mehr brauchen."

Timo schnaubte, drehte sich dann aber zu Jonas. "Ich muss echt los", sagte er.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete ihn Jonas und trat zurück zu seiner Wohnung.

"Was machst du jetzt noch?" fragte Daniel während Timo die Treppe nach unten ging.

"Schlafen", zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern.

"Jetzt schon? Das ist aber früh."

Jonas guckte auf die Uhr. "Muss ja morgen fit sein."

Daniel nickte. "Ähm... also... hattest du schon Gelegenheit nach einem Termin zu gucken?"

"Sorry, ich hab im Moment echt voll viel zu tun."

"Schade", sagte Daniel deutlich geknickt.

"Ja, tut mir ja auch leid."

"Vielleicht... kriegen wir das ja mal spontan hin?" fragte Daniel hoffnungsvoll.

Oh nein, bloß das nicht, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf. Er fühlte sich mies bei diesem Gedanken, weil Daniel eben keine Freunde hatte und so sehr Anschluss suchte, aber er nervte einfach... "Ich sag dir morgen bescheid, ja?"

Daniel strahlte. "Ja, das ist wirklich toll", sagte er. "Dann... dann schlaf gut Jonas."

"Du auch, Daniel." Mit diesen Worten ging Jonas zurück in seine Wohnung.

Als er die Tür schloss, sah er das auch Daniel zurück in seine Wohnung ging und nicht runter in den Keller.

Hatte er nach ihrem Gespräch einfach nicht mehr dran gedacht? Oder war er raus gekommen, weil er Jonas und Timo auf dem Flur gehört hatte?

Aber das wäre schon ganz schön krank gewesen. Vermutlich hatte er es wirklich einfach verdrängt. Oder er hatte Angst, dass Timo ihm unten auflauerte, dachte Jonas grinsend.

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Hier warf er noch einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss tatsächlich gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Er konnte auch dort noch ein bisschen fernsehen, außerdem war die letzte Nacht ja doch etwas kürzer gewesen.

Er machte sich fertig und kuschelte sich dann ins Bett. Im Fernsehen lief eine Sitcom, bei der konnte er schon immer schön entspannen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	17. Ein dunkelhaarige Bäckerlehrling

An diesem Morgen hatte Jonas viel Zeit - er war früh aufgewacht und nutzte die Gelegenheit schon mal die Tasche zu packen, die er zu Bernd mitnehmen wollte.

Er freute sich schon sehr auf den Abend. Er hatte sich schon immer gut, mehr als gut mit Bernd verstanden, aber seit ihrem Gespräch hatte er das Gefühl noch enger mit ihm verbunden zu sein. War er ja auch irgendwie. Sie teilten ein Schicksal, dass sie zusammenschweißte. Aber es war noch mehr. Bernd war so ruhig, so verständnisvoll und lieb zu ihm.

Jonas lächelte leicht. Er hatte wahnsinniges Glück jemanden wie Bernd zu haben, der ihm durch das alles durch half. Er hatte sich nach der Erkenntnis so unruhig gefühlt - seit er mit Bernd gesprochen hatte, war jedoch alles ganz klar und ruhig geworden.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr, panisch zu werden oder Angst zu haben. Bernd lebte nun schon sehr viel länger mit dem ganzen Thema und spielte trotzdem erfolgreich Fußball. Also konnte er, Jonas, das auch.

Als er mit dem packen seiner Tasche fertig war, gönnte er sich ein ruhiges Frühstück. Müsli, Obst, Kaffee und Saft, und dazu Radiomusik.

Es war schön entspannend und er war so versunken, dass er fast die Zeit zum los fahren verpasst hätte. Glücklicherweise sah er gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Uhr von seinem Herd!

"Mist!" fluchte er und sprang auf.

Schnell stellte er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, die Milch in den Kühlschrank, wischte noch hastig den Tisch ab und nahm seine Tasche. Dann rannte er zurück um das Radio auszustellen und hastete dann aus der Wohnung.

Diesmal tauchte zum Glück kein Daniel auf, und er schaffte es direkt zu seinem Auto zu laufen und los zu fahren. 

Auf dem Weg gab er ein wenig zu viel Gas und wurde zu allem Überfluss geblitzt - an der Stelle, an der schon seit Jahren ein fest installierter Starenkasten war!

"Ganz toll", brummte er. Das war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Aber es passte zu diesem stressigen Morgen. Immerhin schaffte er es unfallfrei zum Trainingsgelände.

Er war nicht einmal der letzte, der in die Kabine kam. Schnell zog er sich um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Warmmachen. Timo sah ihn erstaunt an, als er schließlich zu ihm aufschloss. "So spät? Und das gleich zwei mal hintereinander?"

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Jonas. "Ich hab vor mich hin geträumt und plötzlich war es schon so spät."

Timo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "So kennt man dich gar nicht."

Jonas zuckte ausweichend mit den Schultern. Er konnte Timo schlecht erzählen, warum er die letzten beiden Tagen so anders gewesen war.

"Geh mal früher ins Bett", riet Timo ihm einfach.

"Ja, allerdings bin ich heute mit Bernd verabredet, da werde ich wohl auch nicht wirklich früh ins Bett kommen", grinste Jonas schief.

"Oh je..."

"Keine Angst, ich werde morgen pünktlich sein. Versprochen."

"Gut, ich verlass mich auf dich. So, jetzt aber Schluss mit dem Kaffeeklatsch!"

"Zu Befehl", lachte Jonas und lief etwas schneller.

So bereiteten sie sich auf das Training vor, das sie dide nächsten anderthalb Stunden beschäftigte. 

Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen war es heute mal warm und sonnig und einige der Jungs beschlossen sich fürs Mittagessen nach draußen zu setzen. Auch Jonas schloss sich an, die Sonne, fand er, musste man einfach ausnutzen. 

So waren sie beim zweiten Training dann auch alle ziemlich gut gelaunt und hoch motiviert. Mit einigem Lob wurden sie in die Kabine und in den Feierabend geschickt.

"Viel Spaß bei Bernd", wünschte Timo ihm beim rausgehen.

"Danke, den werden wir bestimmt haben." Jonas freute sich wirklich auf den gemeinsamen Abend.

Er beeilte sich fertig zu werden und fuhr dann schnell nach Hause - wo er, wie konnte es anders sein, Daniel in die Hände fiel.

"Hallo Daniel", seufzte er, als er seinen Briefkasten aufschloss, und Daniel die Treppe runterkam.

"Hallo Jonas", lächelte Daniel ihn an. "Wir haben uns heute morgen knapp verpasst. Du warst ziemlich spät dran, oder? Bist draußen einfach an mir vorbeigelaufen."

"Oh, ja, hab dich echt nicht gesehen." Er glaubte an keinen Zufall, dass Daniel draußen gewesen war. "Bin gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

"Das passiert mir auch häufig", nickte Daniel.

"Dann siehst du sicher auch nicht nach links und rechts, oder?"

"Ich wollte nicht... das war... kein Vorwurf", sagte Daniel schnell.

"Okay", nickte Jonas. Irgendwie hatte er nicht mehr die Geduld, Daniel jedes Mal verbal zu streicheln, wenn so etwas passierte.

"Ich... ähm ich wollte auch nur kurz... Einkaufen", sagte Daniel und hielt seine Tasche hoch. "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

"Ja, ich bin verabredet", nickte Jonas, froh, dass er sich keine Ausrede ausdenken musste.

"Oh. Schon wieder Besuch?"

"Nee, diesmal bin ich der Besucher", erzählte Jonas.

"Ah okay. Und wohin geht es?" fragte Daniel weiter.

Jonas zögerte. "Zu einem Kollegen", antwortete er recht unspezifisch.

"Schön", sagte Daniel. "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß."

"Danke", nickte Jonas, froh, dass Daniel nicht weiter nachbohrte. 

"Dann komm mal lieber nicht so spät wieder, sonst musst du morgen früh wieder so rasen", grinste Daniel.

"Ich versuchs", meinte Jonas. Er wollte zwar bei Bernd schlafen, aber das mochte er Daniel nicht auf die Nase binden.

Daniel lächelte erneut. "Ich... sollte dann los, sonst wird es so voll beim Einkaufen."

"Viel Spaß", wünscht Jonas, der sich mit Grauen an ihren gemeinsamen Einkauf erinnerte. Daniel lächelte und ließ Jonas dann allein.

Mit der Post unterm Arm stieg Jonas die Treppe hinauf. Darauf freute er sich auch - auf einen Abend und einen Morgen, an dem er Daniel nicht mehr über den Weg laufen würde.

Es war nicht schön, und irgendwie tat ihm Daniel leid, aber andererseits war er echt anstrengend. Wenn es nicht besser würde, musste er vermutlich mal offen mit Daniel reden. Vermutlich merkte der überhaupt nicht, wie nervig er sich benahm und wenn es ihm niemand sagte, dann konnte er es auch nicht ändern.

Aber erst mal würde er abwarten. Jonas hatte inzwischen seine Wohnung erreicht und trat ein. Er sah nur schnell seine Post durch, dann rief er bei Bernd an um zu fragen, ob er zu Hause war.

"Bin in zehn Minuten da, du kannst also jetzt schon losfahren."

"Super, dann bis gleich", sagte Jonas.

"Ich freue mich auf dich", erwiderte Bernd und legt auf.

Lächelnd griff sich Jonas seine fertig gepackte Tasche und verließ seine Wohnung wieder.

Die Fahrt zu Bernd dauerte etwas länger als geplant, weil er natürlich mitten in den Feierabendverkehr kam. Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später kam er schließlich an.

Bernd wohnte in einem Teil einer Doppelhaushälfte und er öffnete schon die Tür, als Jonas aus dem Wagen stieg. "Hab ich vom Küchenfenster aus kommen sehen", lächelte Bernd ihn an.

Jonas erwiderte das Lächeln. "Immerhin gibst du zu, dass dass du mich beobachtet hast."

"Klar. Ich steh hier seit Minuten am Fenster und warte auf dich", grinste Bernd. "Und nebenbei hab ich auch noch Gemüse für die Lasagne geschnitten. Ich bin also Multitaskingfähig."

"Wow", nickte Jonas anerkennend. "Ich hab mir irgendwie jeden Stau hier auf der Strecke ausgesucht."

"Du armer. Komm rein und trink erst mal was zur Stärkung."

"Ja, das kann ich echt gebrauchen." 

Bernd führte ihn in die Küche und holte O-Saft aus dem Kühlschrank. Jonas ließ sich einfach auf einen der Stühle sinken.

"Bedien dich, ich mach das kurz fertig", sagte Bernd und deutete zu der Auflaufform und dem Gemüse auf der Arbeitsfläche. "Wie war dein Training?"

"War gut", meinte Jonas, "Man merkt schon, dass es langsam auf den Saisonstart zugeht."

"Bei uns auch. Wird auch langsam Zeit."

"Oh ja, das letzte Spiel ist schon viel zu lange her."

"Ja, ich freue mich schon so auf die neue Saison."

"Und ich freue mich auf das Spiel gegen euch!"

"Ja, da wo wir euch so richtig fertig machen", grinste Bernd ihn an.

"Das werden wir ja sehen - das geht so lange gut, bis ich dir ein Ei ins Nest lege."

"Du willst ein Tor schießen? Gegen mich? Na das wüsste ich aber!"

"Einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Und mir würdest du es doch am ehesten gönnen."

"Wenn wir zu dem Zeitpunkt schon 5:0 führen, ist das okay."

"Das wüsste ich aber!"

"Ich finde den Plan super", lachte Bernd. "Außerdem ärgert sich der Timo immer so schön."

"Du dich aber auch!"

Bernd schnaubte, während er noch etwas Käse über die Lasagne streute. "So, fertig. Jetzt muss das gute Teil nur noch in den Ofen."

"Das wird bestimmt wieder köstlich."

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Bernd und schob die Lasagne in den Ofen. Dann setzte er sich zu Bernd an den Tisch. "Also, was gibt es neues von Grusel-Daniel?"

"Timo meint, so gruselig ist er nicht! Aber... ich hab inzwischen echt das Gefühl, er lauert regelrecht, wenn ich mal aus der Wohnungstür rausgehe."

Bernd schüttelte sich. "Ich sag doch: gruselig!"

"Ja... ich werd ihn demnächst mal drauf ansprechen."

"Ja, das finde ich eine gute Idee", sagte Bernd sofort.

"Mal gucken, ob es wirkt - oder ob er mich wieder mit großen Augen ansieht, als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen."

"Dann bleibst du hart, Jonas. Der Kerl ist erwachsen und sollte sich auch so benehmen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber andererseits tut er mir halt leid. Und er strahlt so, wenn ich irgendwie nachgebe."

"Du... du... findest ihn aber nicht irgendwie... süß, oder?" fragte Bernd.

"Was? Nein!", schüttelte Jonas sofort den Kopf. "Mit dem was anfangen? Ich würde durchdrehen!"

Bernd seufzte erleichtert. "Gut. Du hast mir gerade echt einen Schreck eingejagt."

"Wieso das?", wollte Jonas wissen.

"Ich hab einfach ein komisches Gefühl bei ihm. Und... ich glaube nicht, dass er der Richtige für dich wäre."

"Dass er nicht zu mir passen würde, weiß ich doch selbst. Aber warum hat dir das einen Schrecken eingejagt?"

"Weil du was besseres verdient hast", sagte Bernd ernst.

Etwas verwundert sah Jonas ihn an. Irgend etwas verwunderte ihn an dieser Aussage, aber er konnte den Finger nicht drauf legen.

Bernd lächelte ihn an. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie bewundernswert du mit allem umgehst?"

"Nee, noch nicht. Findest du?"

Bernd nickte. "Ich hatte damals auch nicht wirklich eine Panikattacke, aber ich hab doch ein bisschen gebraucht um damit klar zu kommen. Um so darüber reden zu können. Aber für dich... scheint es so normal zu sein."

"Ich rede nicht mit jedem drüber - nur mit dir kann ich es mir vorstellen. Aber für mich ist es... ich weiß nicht, irgendwie erklärt es so vieles. Ist die Antwort auf so viel Fragen."

"Das ist schön. Genauso sollte es sein."

Jonas nickte nachdenklich. "Vielleicht ist es deswegen einfacher für mich."

"Kann gut sein", nickte Bernd.

"Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wem ich davon erzählen soll - und vor allem auch wie. Timo vielleicht, irgendwann... meine Familie... aber... keine Ahnung..."

"Damit hast du doch auch Zeit. Gut, deiner Familie solltest du es vielleicht irgendwann bald sagen, aber alles andere... machst du in deinem Tempo."

"Ja, klar. Und auch das mit meiner Familie... ich sehe sie erst mal eine Weile nicht... und es gibt ja auch gerade keinen Anlass..."

"Aber es ist befreiend", sagte Bernd.

"Ja, aber erst mal hab ich ja dich."

"Ich bin immer für dich da."

"Ich weiß. Und es fühlt sich gut an. Weißt du, ohne dich... ich wäre echt aufgeschmissen."

"Das glaube ich nicht, Jonas. Du bist so stark, du würdest es auch ohne Hilfe schaffen."

Jonas war sich da nicht so sicher. "Es tut einfach gut mir dir drüber zu reden. Damit nicht alleine zu sein."

Bernd nickte. "Das finde ich auch. Ich hab zwar Leute, die bescheid wissen, aber du... bei dir ist das anders. Weil du auch schwul bist."

"Klingt irgendwie noch immer komisch, das Wort", murmelte Jonas.

"Wieso?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Klar kann ich sagen, ja, ich bin schwul. Aber bis vor ein paar Tagen war ich es noch nicht... ist schwer auszudrücken."

"Es ist nur ein Wort, Jonas. Lass dich davon nicht einschüchtern."

"Nein, ich weiß, das mach ich nicht. Ich bin eher... erleichtert."

"Und das sagst du als Fußballprofi", lachte Bernd. "Für die meisten bricht da eher eine Welt zusammen. Vermute ich zumindest."

"Ja, das kann ich ja auch verstehen. Aber bei mir ist es irgendwie das fehlende Puzzleteil. Jetzt hab ich es endlich."

"Und kannst anfangen dich nach einem süßen Freund umzusehen."

Jonas grinste leicht. "Das lass ich im Moment eher noch. Ich muss ja immer aufpassen, dass ich die Jungs unter der Dusche nicht angucke..."

"Ach ja?" fragte Bernd neugierig. "Wen guckst du denn an? Oder nicht an."

"Ich versuche keinen anzugucken! Muss ja nicht sein, dass ich da irgendwie auffällig werde. Und sonst... hey, bin weiß seit zwei Tagen, dass ich auf Männer stehe, da hab ich noch keinen Typen, auf den ich stehe."

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hätte doch sein können. Allerdings ist es schon richtig, unter der Dusche und so vorsichtig zu sein."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Und ich hatte auch noch gar keine Gelegenheit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen."

"Klar, in deinem Kopf muss sich das alles erst mal sortieren."

"Und dann kann ich mal die diversen... Männermagazine ansehen. Oder was auch immer es dafür so gibt."

Bernd grinste. "Den kleinen Schwulenratgeber oder was?"

"Ja, so ungefähr. Gibt es da was?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Für mich war eigentlich sofort klar auf welchen Typ Mann ich stehe."

"Ja? Erzähl mal!"

"Der Azubi in meiner damaligen Stammbäckerei", erzählte Bernd schief grinsend. "Etwas kleiner als ich, dunkle Augen, dunkle Haare und ziemlich ruhig."

"Und der stand nicht auf dich?"

"Keine Ahnung! Ich hab mich nie getraut ihn anzusprechen. Es war das erste Mal, dass mich ein Mann so wirklich umgehauen hatte und.... irgendwie waren danach halt auch alle anderen Männer, die ich gut fand, dieser dunkle Typ."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Vielleicht prägt so etwas ja..."

"Keine Ahnung. Ich mein, ich kann dir schon sagen, wenn ich einen blonden Mann gut aussehend finde. Und wenn der sonst mein Traummann ist, wäre das wohl auch zweitrangig. Aber stell mir zwei Männer hin, ich werd mir den dunkelhaarigen immer zuerst und ganz genau angucken."

"Mal sehen, was für ein Typ bei mir der erste sein wird, den ich mal angucke."

"Hast du doch schon. Den blonden Barkeeper neulich", grinste Bernd breit.

"Stimmt... auch, wenn ich es nicht wirklich gemerkt habe."

"Na, da kommen wir beiden uns ja immerhin nicht in die Quere, hm?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, hoffentlich. Und der Typ muss sich nicht zwischen uns entscheiden."

"Da hätte ich dann eh keine Chance", meinte Bernd.

"Meinst du? Du bist ein verdammt gutaussehender Mann. Und auch sonst... toll."

"Danke", sagte Bernd mit einem warmen Lächeln. Das Lächeln war anders. Privater. Intimer irgendwie. 

"Wollen wir es uns nicht im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen? Die Lasagne braucht ja noch ein bisschen", schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, ist auch... bequemer", meinte Jonas und folgte ihm.

"Außerdem bist du ja auch hier, um meine neue Wohnzimmereinrichtung zu bewundern."

"Ja, stell sie mir mal vor."


	18. Von Schaumparties und anderen Tipps

Bernd führte ihn durch den kurzen Flur, vorbei an der Treppe in den ersten Stock, nach hinten in sein großes Wohnzimmer: Eine Leinwand auf der Längsseite ersetzte den Fernseher, der vorher da gestanden hatte, das fiel Jonas zuerst auf.

Auch sonst hatte sich einiges verändert. Das neue Ecksofa war grau, mit ein paar hübschen bunten Kissen. Der Teppich war dunkelblau und sah wunderschön weich aus.

"Schick geworden", nickte Jonas bewundernd.

"Finde ich auch. Und das Sofa ist so gemütlich, da macht es nicht mal was, wenn man drauf einpennt."

"Davon muss ich mich erst mal selbst überzeugen."

"Na los, dann setzt dich hin", lachte Bernd.

Sofort trat Jonas ans Sofa, streichelte einmal über die Polster und setze sich dann. "Oh ja!"

Bernd ließ sich neben ihn fallen und seufzte genüsslich. Jonas ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

"Nach einem harten Trainingstag ist das genau das richtige", sagte Bernd.

"Oh ja", seufzte Jonas erneut.

Bernd lächelte ihn an. "So ein Schätzchen würde bei dir auch reinpassen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Das heißt, ich glaub, das Schätzchen müsste ein kleines bisschen kleiner sein."

Bernd nickte. "Das Modell gibt es in verschiedenen Größen. Ich war auch erst etwas unsicher, weil sie schon wirklich groß ist. Anderseits hab ich den Platz, also warum nicht."

"Dein Wohnzimmer ist halt auch etwas größer. Und ich hab noch die Bücherregale drin."

"Ja stimmt. Und was sagst du zu meiner anderen Neuanschaffung?" fragte Bernd und deutete zur Leinwand.

"Die hab ich ja noch nicht in Action gesehen."

"Das ändern wir nachher noch", versprach Bernd.

"Danach kann ich die auch bewerten."

"Du wirst sie lieben."

"Und sie auf meinen Einkaufszettel schreiben?"

"Hm, ich fürchte dafür hast du keine passende Wand. Aber du darfst gern so oft du willst herkommen und sie mit benutzen."

"Das Angebot nehme ich gern an. Fußball sieht da bestimmt toll aus. Und Zocken..."

"Macht richtig Bock", nickte Bernd.

"Ich glaub, ich komm mal wieder zu dir... ziemlich bald sogar."

"Wie gesagt, du bist mir immer herzlich willkommen."

"Ich bin aber auch sonst gern bei dir."

"Das weiß ich doch."

Jonas rutschte noch etwas bequemer hin. "Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt", sagte er leise.

Bernd lächelte und griff kurz nach Jonas Hand. Ganz entspannt war sie, und angenehm warm. Schnell ließ er sie wieder los.

"Wir haben unsere Getränke in der Küche vergessen", sagte er und stand auf. "Ich hol sie schnell."

Jonas nickte abwesend, er schien abgelenkt zu sein. Er sah Bernd hinterher und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Das eben, das war... merkwürdig gewesen.

Wie Bernd erst seine Hand genommen und sie dann schnell wieder losgelassen hatte. Als hätte er sich verbrannt. Dabei war es angenehm gewesen, Bernd so zu fühlen.

Bernd hatte für einen Torhüter erstaunlich schlanke Finger. Und sie waren schön warm gewesen. Natürlich nicht so weich wie die einer Frau, aber trotzdem so angenehm.

"Hey, schläfst du?"

"Oh", machte Jonas und schlug die Augen auf. "Ein bisschen vielleicht."

Bernd stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch. "War das Training heute so anstrengend?"

"Ja, und irgendwie hab ich die letzte Zeit auch wohl nicht so richtig gut geschlafen."

"Klar, mit Gruseldaniel nebenan und all den Gedanken in deinem Kopf", sagte Bernd. "Aber heute Nacht wirst du bestimmt ganz toll schlafen."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Gerade, wenn wir uns noch etwas unterhalten."

Bernd kuschelte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Sofa. "Der Auflauf braucht noch ein bisschen. Ich hoffe du bist noch nicht am Verhungern."

"Nee, das geht schon noch. Ich falle dich noch nicht an."

Bernd sah ihn einen Moment an, dann grinste er leicht. "Dann ist ja gut."

Jonas lag inzwischen ganz entspannt auf dem Sofa, so entspannt war er seit Tagen nicht gewesen.

"Also, sind dir irgendwelche brennende Fragen eingefallen, die du mir stellen willst?" fragte Bernd.

Jonas zucke mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich nicht so viele... Oder wenn, dann kannst du sie wohl auch nicht beantworten. Wo man einen brauchbaren Mann herkriegt, zum Beispiel. Also, wenn ich irgendwann mal so weit bin."

Erneut sah Bernd ihn einen Moment an. "Nein. Dabei kann ich dir tatsächlich nicht helfen."

"Ansonsten... warst du mal in einem... weiß nicht, so einem Club?"

Bernd nickte. "War ich tatsächlich schon ein paar mal."

"Echt? Erzähl!"

"Puh", machte Bernd und grinste leicht. "Das erste Mal war grässlich, das zweite Mal peinlich und das dritte Mal war echt toll."

"Immerhin eine Steigerung... erzählst du mehr?"

Bernd nickte. "Das erste Mal war kurz nachdem mir klar geworden war, dass ich schwul war. Ich war unerfahren und bin allein hingegangen. Das war schon der erste Fehler. Beim ersten Mal nie allein in so einen Club gehen, okay?"

"Okay... kann ich dich mitnehmen? Damit du mich beschützt... vor...?"

"Dummen Anmachen und Jungs, die ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten", grinste Bernd. "Klar, ich komm mit und beschütze dich."

"Das ist gut... klingt echt nicht schön..."

"Ich hab selbst schuld gehabt. Ich hab mir auch gleich einen der absoluten Hardcore-Schuppen ausgesucht. Und dann noch die Cowboy-Night. Noch ein Tipp - keine Mottoabende fürs erste Mal."

"Cowboy-Night? Das klingt auch... ähm... wild?"

Bernd lachte. "Ja... Lederhosen bei denen der Hintern raushängt, Hüte und ein Cowboy-Tanga... du kannst dir den Rest vermutlich vorstellen."

"Ich möchte aber nicht", grinste Jonas schief.

"Jedenfalls hätte ich mir vorher informieren sollen. Alle, die ohne Cowboy-Kostüm kamen, mussten beim Einlass das erste Mal was trinken, und so ging das weiter. Ich war am Ende des Abends so blau wie noch nie."

"Oh nee... ich hoffe, bis auf den Kater ist sonst nichts passiert?"

"Zum Glück nicht. Aber ich wurde auch ein paar Mal echt dumm und blöde angemacht. Da hat man sofort gemerkt, die wollten nur eins und irgendwie haben die, glaub ich, gerochen, dass ich noch völlig ohne Erfahrung war."

"Und das wollten sie ausnutzen, schon klar. Nein, wenn, dann geh ich mit dir, und du beschützt mich."

Ehe Bernd weitersprechen konnte, klingelte es aus Richtung der Küche. "Ah, die Lasagne müsste fertig sein."

"Oh ja, langsam hab ich echt Hunger."

"Dann komm mal mit in die Küche. Und beim Essen erzähl ich dir dann von meinem zweiten Club-Besuch."

"Ja, bitte", nickte Jonas und stand auf. In der Küche holte Bernd die Lasagne aus dem Ofen und stellte sie auf den Tisch, dann deckte er schnell Teller und Besteck auf.

Bernd gab ihnen beiden von der Lasagne auf die Teller. "Dann lass es dir mal schmecken."

"Danke - sie ist wieder toll geworden", lobte Jonas und begann zu essen. "Und sie schmeckt...""

"Danke", sagte Bernd und probierte ebenfalls. "Hm, ja, ganz gut gelungen", murmelte er dann.

"Sie ist fantastisch, Bernd."

"Findest du?"

Jonas nickte.

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Bernd.

Die beiden stillten erst mal ihren größten Hunger und waren beim Nachschlag angekommen, als Bernd Jonas ansah. "Also, mein zweiter Clubbesuch."

"Ja, genau, der fehlte ja noch."

"Nach meinem ersten Besuch wollte ich eigentlich nie mehr in einen Club. Aber ich hatte Felix kennengelernt und der wollte unbedingt tanzen gehen", begann Bernd.

"Und hat dich mitgeschleppt."

"Ich war verknallt und wollte Felix diesen kleinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Wir... wir sind zu einer Schaumparty gegangen..."

"Also wieder eine Mottoparty..."

"Ja", brummte Bernd. "Und Schaumpartys sind nicht lustig. Wirklich nicht."

"Warum das nicht? Sieht doch immer lustig aus."

"Weil alles von diesem Zeug bedeckt ist. Und der Boden wird so richtig schön schmierig. Und wenn man dann den Kerl beeindrucken will, in den man verschossen ist, und besonders sexy tanzen will..."

"...liegt man wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken?"

"Ja. Und zerreißt sich dabei seine Lieblingsjeans an einer unmöglichen Stelle."

"Oh nein! Aber gib es zu, zumindest das hat Felix gefallen."

"Felix hat mich fürsorglich nach Hause gebracht und sich gut um mich gekümmert", sagte Bernd grinsend. "Peinlich war es trotzdem."

"Klar war es das. Also - keine Cowboys und keine Schaumparty. Und der nächste Versuch war gut?"

Bernd nickte. "Das war in den USA. Ich musste keine Angst haben, dass mich jemand erkennt und es war einfach... richtig toll. Es war eine richtig coole Mischung aus Bar und Club und es gab Live-Musik. In einem Teil des Ladens wurde Darts gespielt oder gepokert oder Billard gespielt. Und im anderen Teil wurde getanzt."

"Also ein eher normaler Laden, nur ohne Frauen?"

"Ja genau. Das war auch bisher das einzige Mal, dass ich mich in so einem Laden wirklich hab abschleppen lassen. Da war das mit Felix schon vorbei und Shane war... genau das, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt brauchte. Und schau nicht so schockiert!"

"Sorry... aber irgendwie... du hast dich abschleppen lassen?"

Bernd nickte. "Ja. Shane hat mir ein Bier ausgegeben, dann haben wir ein bisschen Darts gespielt, uns unterhalten, getanzt und... dann hat er mich mit zu sich genommen."

Jonas starrte Bernd noch immer an, dann nickte er leicht. "Das ist... okay..."

"Das ist normalerweise nicht meine Art. Und deine auch nicht, ich weiß. Aber damals... die Trennung von Felix hat mich so runter gezogen und ich war einsam. Und Shane hat mir gezeigt, dass es auch noch andere Männer auf der Welt gibt, die mich wollen. Es war eine tolle Nacht, aber mehr auch nicht. Wir waren am nächsten Morgen noch Frühstücken und haben uns danach nie wieder gesehen."

"Wäre wohl auch ein wenig weit. Aber... wenn es dir gut getan hat, dann war es wohl richtig so."

Bernd sah ihn einen Moment an. "Ich hab das Gefühl, als wärst du enttäuscht von mir."

"Nein, nur überrascht. Ich... hey, ich hab einfach noch nicht so weit gedacht."

Bernd streckte eine Hand aus und strich kurz über die von Jonas. "Ich will dich nicht verwirren. Oder dich dazu überreden, dir einen hübschen One-Night-Stand zu suchen. Das wäre gerade fürs erste Mal komplett das Falsche. Finde ich jedenfalls."

Jonas nickte. "Das will ich auch nicht. Wenn, dann möchte ich gern einen Freund haben, mit dem ich das... ähm... na ja, du weißt schon."

"Wirst du gerade rot?" fragte Bernd grinsend.

"Ich? Ich doch nicht", murmelte Jonas, der natürlich merkte, wie sich sein Gesicht rötete.

Bernd lachte gutmütig. "Ich stehe dir auch hier für alle Fragen zur Verfügung."

"Ähm..." Jonas' Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte inzwischen den Tomaten im Auflauf.

"Was denn? Ist dir das unangenehm?" neckte Bernd.

"Du bist doof", murmelte Jonas.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich mein es trotzdem ernst. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann frag ruhig. Das muss dir auch überhaupt nicht peinlich sein."

"Dann... danke." Jonas konnte nur hoffen, dass sich seine Gesichtsfarbe bald normalisierte.

"Komm iss weiter, darüber können wir auch irgendwann noch sprechen", meinte Bernd.

"Ja, irgendwann ist gut..."

"Wusstest du das auf Schaumpartys auch alle Getränke irgendwie nach Schaum schmecken?" fragte Bernd und versuchte so das Thema zu wechseln.

"Nicht nur Bier?"

"Nein, alles. Und der Schaum schmeckt seifig, also hast du das Gefühl als würde man Spülmittel oder so trinken."

"Bäh, noch ein Grund gegen Schaumparties."

Bernd nickte und lehnte sich mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen zurück. "Aber das hier, das war wirklich lecker."

"Ja, wie gesagt, ich lass mich gern von dir einladen, wenn du Lasagne machst."

"Für nachher hab ich noch ein bisschen Rote Grütze, aber die können wir schön vor dem Fernseher essen."

"Ich fühl mich richtig verwöhnt bei dir."

"Sollst du auch."

"Pass auf, wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du mich nicht mehr los."

"Vielleicht will ich das ja gar nicht", murmelte Bernd. "Willst du noch was trinken?"

"Ja, gerne. Wir können ja hier kurz aufräumen, und dann gleich wieder ins Wohnzimmer?"

"Gut Idee", nickte Bernd und stand auf.

Auch Jonas erhob sich und begann Bernds Küche von den Überresten der Lasagnezubereitung zu befreien.


	19. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann zogen sich die beiden ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Bernd hatte frische Getränke dabei, die er im Wohnzimmer gleich einschenkte.

"Wollen wir gleich mit der Serie anfangen oder weiter reden?" fragte Bernd.

Jonas zögerte, dann wagte er, sich für "reden" zu entscheiden.

Bernd grinste. "Du guckst als hättest du gerade Wahrheit bei "Wahrheit oder Pflicht" ausgesucht."

"Ist doch auch so, oder? Und die ganze Zeit Wahrheit."

"Willst du dann mal Pflicht nehmen?" fragte Bernd zwinkernd.

Jonas schluckte. "Und... was wäre dann die Aufgabe?"

"Du guckst wie ein verschreckter Hase, Jonas."

"Manchmal fühl ich mich auch so." Gerade, wenn er mit dem so viel erfahreneren Bernd zusammen war.

"Na dann... hüpf doch mal wie ein Hase", meinte Bernd zwinkernd. "Eine Runde um den Couchtisch."

Jonas starrte Bernd mit großen Augen an. "Das... das meinst du nicht ernst!"

"Doch natürlich. Oder möchtest du lieber gackern wie ein Huhn? Das wäre für mich auch okay."

Jonas legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und strich darüber. "Ich bin fürs Huhn", entschied er, setzte sich hin und gackerte mehr schlecht als recht los.

Bernd sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du bist ein erbärmliches Huhn, Jonas. Hast du schon mal eins gehört?" fragte er grinsend.

"Willst du es mir vormachen? Außerdem wäre ein Hahn doch viel passender!"

"Hör zu und lerne", sagte Bernd, setzte sich aufrecht hin, schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und fing dann an zu gackern.

Jonas blickte ihn an, grinste leicht, versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken - und prustete dann los.

Entrüstet stoppte Bernd. "Was denn bitte?"

"Du... du Huhn!", lachte Jonas.

"So und jetzt du, mein junger Padawan", lachte Bernd. "Tief Luft holen und einfach losgackern."

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Jonas sich wieder im im Griff hatte und es noch einmal versuchte. Er setzte sich gerade hin und gackerte.

"Das Gackern muss von hier kommen", sagte Bernd und klopfte auf Jonas Bauch. "Aus deinem Inneren. Fühl dich in ein Huhn hinein. Du musst zum Huhn werden!"

"Pah, ich bin zwar schwul, aber ich bin kein Huhn!" Er richtete sich noch einmal auf und krähte laut auf.

Bernd seufzte. "Wie soll aus dir denn jemals ein echtes Huhn werden?"

"Warum soll ich ein Huhn werden wollen?"

"Ähm... ja... weil du nicht hoppeln willst."

"Das liegt nur an deiner Lasagne."

"Immerhin guckst du jetzt nicht mehr, als würde ich dich auffressen."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du magst ja Hühnchen..."

"Oh ja. Am liebsten gebraten. Oder gebacken. Oder im Salat. Oder als Nuggets."

"Also sollte ich doch lieber wie ein Hase hoppeln", überlegte Jonas.

"Oder wir lassen die Tiere für heute Abend im Stall und unterhalten uns wieder über... hübsche Jungs?"

Jonas nickte leicht. Bernd hatte sein Ziel erreicht, er fühlte sich jetzt wirklich ruhiger und lockerer als zuvor.

Bernd lächelte. "Also... her mit deinen Fragen oder worüber auch immer du reden willst."

"Was machst du, wenn dir jemand gefällt?", fragte Jonas nach.

"Das ist schwierig, weil ich immer vorsichtig sein muss", gab Bernd zu. "Aber... manchmal muss man ein gewisses Risiko eingehen. Blickkontakt suchen, lächeln, unterhalten. Vorsichtig ausloten, ob der andere vielleicht genauso schwingt wie man selbst."

"Aber nicht im Verein, oder?"

"Für mich kommt das nicht in Frage. Ich... ich will nicht ausschließen mal was mit einem Kollegen zu haben, aber im selben Verein? Stell ich mir schwer vor."

"Ja, ich denke auch, das... das sollte man sich verkneifen."

"Aber das sagt sich so einfach", sagte Bernd und sah Jonas an. "Man kann nicht immer steuern, in wen man sich verliebt. Wenn er plötzlich vor dir steht und du... kein Wort mehr raus bringst und ihn nur anstarren kannst..."

"Ist dir das schon mal passiert? Ich meine... im Verein?"

"Im Verein nicht, nein."

"Aber sonst bei jemandem, bei dem du das nicht solltest?"

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich versuch nicht darüber nachzudenken."

Jonas seufzte leise. "Ich dachte... vielleicht erzählst du mir mehr... davon."

Bernd seufzte und trank einen Schluck. "Es... es gibt jemanden, mit dem ich mir eine Beziehung vorstellen könnte. Ein toller Mann. Nett, lustig, charmant, ruhig, höflich, gut aussehend, intelligent..."

"Und... er ist nicht schwul", vermutete Jonas.

"Ich... keine Ahnung", murmelte Bernd und wandte den Blick ab.

Jonas seufzte mitfühlend. "Und... vorsichtig nachtasten, ob er Interesse hätte, das geht nicht?"

"Ich... ich versuche es. Aber das Thema ist halt schwierig. Wie würdest du es denn anstellen?"

Jonas zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht.... vielleicht würde ich auf eine Gelegenheit warten, und dann unauffällig versuchen rauszufinden, wie er über Schwule denkt."

"Gegen Schwule hat er nichts, das weiß ich."

"Das ist doch schon gut!", meinte Jonas. "Dann müsstest du versuchen rauszufinden, wie er... ähm... persönlich dazu steht."

"Und wie? Soll ich mich auf ihn stürzen und knutschen um zu sehen, wie er reagiert?"

Jonas grinste, auch, wenn er das nicht wollte. "Wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit."

"Du bist mir ja eine schöne Hilfe", schnaubte Bernd. "Der... er ist ein Freund, den ich auf keinen Fall verlieren will. Wenn er... wenn er raus findet, was ich fühle und er die Gefühle nicht erwidert, dann ist unsere Freundschaft vorbei."

"Meinst du echt? Es wäre am Anfang sicher komisch, und ihr würdet auf Abstand gehen, aber die Freundschaft ist sicher nicht vorbei, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

"Er würde mir nicht weh tun wollen", sagte Bernd leise. "Er... er würde sich zurückziehen, damit ich ihn nicht ständig sehen muss. Er würde nicht mehr anrufen und über Dummheiten reden oder mir lustige WhatsApp-Nachrichten schicken. Er würde das machen, weil das seiner Meinung nach, das Beste für mich wäre."

"Meinsts du?" Jonas rutschte ein wenig an ihn heran und legte seine Hand auf Bernds Unterarm. "Ich glaub nicht, dass er das machen würde. Ihr seid doch gut befreundet, da kann man nicht ohne WhatsApp."

"Ich... ich weiß es einfach nicht", sagte Bernd seufzend.

"Willst du dir die Chance entgehen lassen?"

"Nein... nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Dann versuch es."

"Und wie?"

"Weiß nicht... lade ihn zum Essen ein, geht ins Kino, und dann vielleicht... naja, dann redest du mit ihm darüber."

Bernd sah ihn mit einem komischen Blick an, der irgendwie leicht... verzweifelt wirkte. "Aber wie... bringe ich das Thema denn darauf?"

"Das fragst du ernsthaft mich? Ich könnte dir höchstens bei Frauen helfen, und das hat mich kaum interessiert."

Bernd seufzte tief. "Wollen wir eine Denkpause einlegen und die Serie weiter gucken?" schlug er vor.

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Jonas und lehnte sich wieder im Sofa zurück.

Bernd sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann griff er sich die Fernbedienung vom Couchtisch.

Sie schafften es beide schnell sich zu entspannen und die Folge zu gucken ohne an ihr Gespräch zu denken. Auch wenn das Sofa wunderbar breit war, saßen sie eng zusammen und immer wieder berührten sich ihre Arme und Beine. Es war so einfach.. gemütlicher und angenehm vertraut, fand Jonas.

Nach der ersten Folge holte Bernd die Rote Grütze, die sie dann während der zweiten Folge aßen. Angenehm gesättigt lehnte sich Jonas irgendwann zur Seite.

"Müde?" fragte Bernd leise.

"Hm, bisschen, glaub ich."

"Dann ab ins Bett mit dir, würde ich sagen", lächelte Bernd

"Nee, noch nicht...", murmelte Jonas. "Ist so schön gemütlich."

"Dann zieh mal wenigstens die Decke rüber, dann kuscheln wir uns darin ein."

"Ja, klar." Jonas setzte sich auf, griff nach einer Ecke der Decke und zog sie heran um sie beide zuzudecken. Dadurch rutschte er noch näher an Bernd heran.

Es war einfach gemütlich so, und gerade nach den letzten Tagen tat es gut jemanden neben sich zu fühlen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, das auch Bernd die Nähe brauchte. Er war zwar nicht Bernds Schwarm, aber immerhin ein Freund, der für ihn da sein konnte.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte Bernd sich ja vielleicht vorstellen, das genau dieser Schwarm gerade neben ihm saß. Es war schon lustig, dass Bernd in dieser Angelegenheit so unsicher war. Er musste wirklich große Angst haben, diese Freundschaft zu verlieren, dass er nicht mal einen Versuch wagte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er Bernd einen Arm um. Bernd drehte den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Na komm, entspann dich", forderte Jonas ihn auf.

Bernd zögerte noch einen Moment, dann ließ er sich seufzend gegen ihn sinken.

"Genau so", wisperte Jonas.

"Sollte ich nicht eigentlich dich so halten?" flüsterte Bernd. "Du hast schließlich gerade erkannt, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst."

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach mal beide halten?"

"Ja. Klingt gut", wisperte Bernd.

Jonas schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Bernd begann sanft über Jonas Arm zu streicheln. Ganz leicht und ein wenig verträumt lächelte Jonas. Es war einfach schön so zu liegen und sich halten zu lassen. Er fühlte sich so... verstanden. So geborgen.

So sollte es sich auch anfühlen, wenn er mal mit seinem Freund auf dem Sofa liegen würde. Er seufzte kaum hörbar, so sehr genoss er es hier bei Bernd zu liegen. Am liebsten wäre er hier für immer so liegen geblieben.

Er merkte er, wie er allmählich einschlief. Dabei hörte er Bernds Stimme leise flüstern. "... soll ich nur machen, hm? Du machst es mir so..." Mehr bekam er nicht mit, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	20. Gute Voraussetzungen?

Weiche, warme Finger in seinem Nacken ließen ihn langsam wieder aufwachen.

"Komm, wach auf. Du machst dir sonst noch den Rücken kaputt."

"Gmm... ich dachte, dein Sofa wäre so bequem...", knurrte Jonas.

Bernd lachte sanft. "Aber nicht so wie du hier gerade liegst."

"Dann anders hinlegen?", schlug Jonas müde vor.

"Oder hoch ins Bett gehen? Denn ein Bett kann auch die tollste Couch nicht ersetzen. Außerdem willst du doch bestimmt die Jeans und so los werden."

"Ja, hast ja recht", gab Jonas nach und setzte sich auf.

Bernd lächelte ihn an. "Es ist schon alles vorbereitet. Du musst dich nur ausziehen und unter die Bettdecke schlüpfen."

"Du bist zu gut für mich", meinte Jonas noch immer schläfrig-undeutlich.

Bernd hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen und zog ihn hoch. "Das mach ich gern Jonas."

"Lieb von dir", meinte Jonas und sah ihn jetzt etwas wacher an. Die Hand hatte er noch nicht losgelassen.

"Dann komm mal mit nach oben", sagte Bernd und zog ihn sanft mit sich zur Treppe in den zweiten Stock, wo das Schlaf- und Gästezimmer untergebracht waren.

"Ich mag deine Wohnung. Ist so gemütlich..."

"Du hast doch auch eine so schöne Altbauwohnung. Und es ist alles auf einer Etage - das hat manchmal durchaus Vorteile", sagte Bernd.

"Ja, aber deine wirkt.... übersichtlicher. Ein öffentlicher Bereich, und ein privater. Das mag ich."

"Ich auch. Deshalb bin ich ja auch in das - laut Julchen - so spießige Reihenhaus gezogen."

"Total spießig", grinste Jo ihn an.

"Ja, so bin ich halt", lachte Bernd.

"Mag dich auch als totalen Spießer" meinte Jo.

Bernd sah ihn einen Moment etwas überrascht an, dann nickte er. "Dann ist ja gut. So und jetzt ins Bett mit dir."

"Ja... ist es okay, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe?"

"Klar. Du weißt ja wo alles ist."

"Danke." Jonas sah ihn kurz an, dann drehte er sich weg und ging ins Bad.

Im Bad machte er sich schnell fertig und ging dann ins Gästezimmer. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und duftete noch nach Weichspüler. Die Bettdecke war aufgeschlagen, und... lag da tatsächlich ein Rocher auf seinem Kopfkissen?

Jonas lachte leise und setzte sich aufs Bett um die Kugel genüsslich zu essen. Es war einfach... es passte zu Bernd, wie er ihn umsorgte. Verwöhnte. Es war ihm echt unverständlich, dass Bernd keinen Freund hatte. Dieser Ex von ihm musste eine echte Klatsche haben, so jemanden gehen zu lassen.

Jetzt hatte er nur noch den leckeren Schoko-Nuss-Geschmack im Mund, nicht gut für die Zähne, aber manchmal war so etwas einfach schön. 

Mit einem Seufzen stand er wieder auf und zog sich schnell um, damit er sich endlich ins Bett kuscheln konnte. Er war noch immer müde, und das bequeme Bett machte es ihm einfach wieder einzuschlafen.

***

Noch vor dem Klingeln seines Handys wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf. Die Sonne schien in das Zimmer, und einer der Sonnenstrahlen kitzelte ihm in der Nase.

Jonas zog die Nase kraus und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Aber es nutzte nichts, er war wach, und das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern.

Gähnend zog er sein Handy zu sich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach sieben, das war echt früh. Bernd würde bestimmt noch tief und fest schlafen. Also konnte Jonas noch nicht ins Bad, Bernds Schlafzimmer war direkt daneben, und er würde sicher aufwachen.

Unten gab es zwar ein kleines Bad, aber er hatte keine Lust seine ganzen Sachen nach unten zu schleppen um sich da fertig zu machen. Also würde er nur seine Socken anziehen und dann in Shorts und dem weichen T-Shirt runtergehen in die Küche Ein Kaffee würde ihm gut tun.

Leise schlich er sich so nach unten und machte sich mit dem Automaten einen Kaffee. Dabei dachte er über ihr Gespräch vom gestrigen Abend nach. Es hatte so gut getan mit ihm zu reden, und gut zu wissen, dass Bernd ihm zuhörte. Auch was Bernd erzählt hatte, über seine Erlebnisse - es war gut gewesen, das zu hören.

Dass Bernd auch mal 'Anfänger' gewesen war, und dass er Jonas vor den schlechten Erfahrungen bewahren wollte. Dass er mit ihm in einen Club kommen würde. Denn darauf war er schon neugierig, gerade nach Bernds Erzählungen.

Hoffentlich hatten sie bald Gelegenheit dazu! Er würde Bernd nachher einfach mal fragen. 

Jonas' Kaffeebecher war inzwischen leer, und er sah sich um. Vielleicht sollte er mal Frühstück machen. Dann könnte Bernd noch etwas länger schlafen und er konnte sich ein bisschen für den schönen Abend erkenntlich zeigen.

Also stand er auf und deckte den Tisch. Obst, Saft, Joghurt, Toast und Aufschnitt, schließlich fand er sogar noch Müsli. Es war zwar immer noch früh, aber entschloss sich trotzdem Bernd zu wecken. Leise ging er die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Tür.

In Bernds Schlafzimmer war es noch komplett dunkel und er brauchte einen Moment bis sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Im leichten Lichtschein vom Flur konnte er Bernd im Bett erkennen - er schlief auf die Seite gerollt und hielt sein Kopfkissen im Arm.

Jonas lächelte leicht und schlich sich dann leise näher. Er hörte Bernd im Schlaf seufzen. Jonas zögerte kurz, dann rief er leise Bernds Namen. Wieder seufzte Bernd leise und zog das Kissen dichter an sich.

Ob Bernd gerade träumte mit seinem Traummann im Bett zu liegen, überlegte Jonas. So wie er das Kissen hielt...

Vermutlich sollte er ihn schlafen und träumen lassen, und ihn nicht aus dieser Fantasiewelt reißen. Das Frühstück konnte ja auch noch ein bisschen warten. Und er würde sich einfach doch unten im Bad fertig machen.

Also drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Bernd zu werfen. Wer wohl dieser Mann war, in den Bernd so verliebt war Irgendwie wollte Jonas sich das nicht vorstellen. Dabei wünschte er Bernd nur das Beste. Bernd hatte einen tollen Freund verdient.

Jetzt sollte er echt runter und duschen, beschloss er. Schnell holte er aus dem Gästezimmer seine Sachen und ging dann nach unten in das kleine Badezimmer. Er machte sich schnell fertig, dann ging er frisch geduscht wieder hoch zu Bernd. Jetzt sollte er ihn wirklich wecken.

Also ging er wieder hoch und blieb dann unschlüssig vor Bernds Zimmertür stehen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen Bernd zu wecken, aber sollte er das wirklich tun? Andererseits frühstückte Bernd gerne in Ruhe.

Vielleicht sollte er ihn mit Kaffee...? Nein, schüttelte Jonas den Kopf, einfach rein und durch! Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und rief "Guten Morgen, Bernd!"

Er sah, wie Bernd erschrocken zusammenzuckte, und schon tat es ihm leid ihn so forsch geweckt zu haben. Er ging langsam näher zum Bett. "Hey", sagte er deutlich leiser. "Sorry, dass ich dich so... rabiat geweckt habe..."

Bernd atmete erst mal durch, dann nickte er leicht. "Schon gut", meinte er dann.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Jonas und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Ja, hab ich. Aber eigentlich sollte ich dich das doch fragen, oder?"

Jonas lachte. "Ich hab ganz wunderbar geschlafen, vielen Dank."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Bernd. Er hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Ich hab unten schon Frühstück gemacht", sagte Jonas.

"Oh, wow!" Bernd war offenbar überrascht. "Bist du schon so lange wach?"

"Ein bisschen. Aber ich bin ausgeschlafen, also ist das schon okay. Ich wollte dich vorhin schon einmal wecken, aber da hast du so süß mit deinem Kissen gekuschelt, da wollte ich nicht stören."

"Ähm...", machte Bernd und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Hast du von deinem heimlichen Schwarm geträumt?" fragte Jonas.

"Ich... das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht... Ich erinnere mich nicht dran."

"Kenne ich ihn eigentlich?" fragte Jonas.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern, mochte aber wohl nicht antworten.

"Du willst nicht drüber reden, hm?"

"Nicht so, nee."

"Hm. Na gut. Aber du kannst, wenn du es möchtest."

"Ich weiß - und es tut schon gut das zu wissen. Aber im Moment hast du deine eigenen Sorgen."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mit der größten hast du mir doch schon geholfen. Und alles andere kriegen wir zusammen auch hin."

"Davon bin ich auch überzeugt", lächelte Bernd ihn an.

"Also, dann mach dich fertig, ich warte unten mit Kaffee auf dich", sagte Jonas.

"Okay, ich beeil mich", versprach Bernd.

Jonas nickte und ging nach unten um frischen Kaffee aufzusetzen während Bernd sich fertig machte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bernd frisch geduscht und noch mit feuchten Haaren zu ihm in die Küche kam.

"Hast dir ja viel Mühe gegeben", sagte Bernd lächelnd und setzte sich. "An den Service könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

"Ist nur ein kleiner Dank für den schönen Abend."

"Der Abend war wirklich toll. Mit jemandem so offen reden zu können ist ein Geschenk", sagte Bernd.

"Ja, das ist es wirklich.Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich hab."

"Ich bin auch froh dich zu haben, Jonas. Sehr froh."

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig - das sind gute Voraussetzungen, hm?", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Gute... Voraussetzungen?" fragte Bernd vorsichtig.

"Na komm, damit haben wir ja schon mal eine Gemeinsamkeit. Darauf können wir aufbauen", scherzte Jonas.

"Aufbauen?" fragte Bernd nun völlig verwirrt.

"Ähm", machte Jonas, "schon...?"

"Was genau meinst du?" fragte Bernd zögernd.

"Eigentlich.. meine ich nichts damit. Aber du... für dich ist es mehr als nichts, oder?", fragte Jonas behutsam nach.

"Ich... nein. Ich bin nur... noch nicht ganz wach", sagte Bernd und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Bernd, bitte..."

"Was denn?"

Jonas schwieg, dabei versuchte er Bernds Worte zu sortieren und irgendwie Sinn reinzukriegen. Er hatte nachgefragt, warum sie gute Voraussetzungen hätten...

"Gibst du mir einmal die Butter?" bat Bernd.

Jonas nickte abwesend und reichte die Butter weiter.

"Hast du gar keinen Hunger?" fragte Bernd.

"Doch, schon", murmelte Jonas und machte sein Müsli fertig.

"Wann hast du heute eigentlich Training? Du hastest glaub ich was von Nachmittag gesagt, oder?"

"Ja, genau - muss um zwei da sein. Und du?"

"Wir haben auch erst am Nachmittag Training."

"Schön, dann können wir ja noch zusammen Mittag essen."

Auch Bernd lächelte. "Das hatte ich gehofft und für heute Nudeln mit Gemüsesauce geplant. Hab gestern extra mehr Gemüse geschnippelt. Wenn du magst können wir auch noch ein bisschen Hack dazugeben, ich hab glaub ich noch was da."

"Oh, das klingt lecker", freute sich Jonas. 

"Und unsere Trainer wären stolz auf uns", zwinkerte Bernd.

Jonas lachte. "Besonders, wenn wir vor dem Essen noch mal rausgehen."

"Machen wir ganz brav", sagte Bernd.

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Jonas.


	21. Eine Erkenntnis

Bernd erwiderte das Lächeln, sah dann aber schnell wieder auf seinen Teller. Was war mit ihm bloß los, überlegte Jonas. Auch dieses Weggucken war doch untypisch für ihn.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an gestern Abend, als er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Da hatte Bernd noch irgendwas gesagt... Irgendwas, was ihm im Halbschlaf merkwürdig vorgekommen war.

Es hatte etwas mit ihm zu tun, da war er sicher. Aber was? Es konnte nichts schlechtes sein, sonst hätten sie nicht so zusammen gelegen. So... gekuschelt. Ja, sie hatten gekuschelt. Lag darin vielleicht die Lösung?

"Was hast du Jonas? Du guckst so nachdenklich."

"Ja... ich denke nach. Über...uns."

"Über... uns?" wiederholte Bernd.

Jonas nickte und sah Bernd ganz direkt an. "Ja, über uns."

"Das... das versteh nicht", sagte Bernd ausweichend.

"Ja, ich versteh auch vieles nicht", gab Jonas zu. "Deswegen denk ich ja nach. Über gestern Abend - das war total schön da auf dem Sofa. Und..."

"Und?"

"Und eben... dass wir was gemeinsam haben..."

"Das wir beide schwul sind, meinst du?" fragte Bernd.

"Das auch, aber du meintest doch mehr, oder?"

"Was genau meinst du denn, das ich meinte?" fragte Bernd.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Das war Jonas sich wirklich nicht, und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es wissen wollte. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was er dann machen sollte. Aber er war schon immer so verdammt neugierig gewesen. "Du möchtest, dass wir mehr gemeinsam haben?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Bernd grinste schief. "Wir haben doch schon so viel gemeinsam. Wir sind beide Fußballer, schwul, single, haben einen ziemlich ähnliche Geschmack in Bezug auf Filme und Serien..."

"Du meintest aber..." Verdammt, was, wenn er falsch lag? Wenn Bernd... wenn er nicht mehr wollte?

"Was meinte ich? Und jetzt raus damit Jonas, sonst spielen wir das Spiel noch den ganzen Tag."

"Möchtest du, dass mehr zwischen uns ist?", platzte es förmlich aus Jonas heraus. 

Bernd sah ihn einen Moment an und in seinem Blick wechselte sich Panik mit leichter Resignation ab. "Was hat mich verraten?" fragte er leise.

"Hab ich... hab ich recht?", fragte Jonas überrascht. Die ganze Reichweite der Erkenntnis hatte er noch nicht begriffen.

Bernd griff über den Tisch nach Jonas Hand. "Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Jonas. Du musst erst mal mit der ganzen Situation klar kommen und... wir sind Freunde. Nichts wird daran etwas ändern. Am besten vergisst du das einfach wieder und wir überlegen lieber, wo wir nachher zum Laufen hinwollen."

Vorsichtig drehte Jonas die Hand um und umfasste Bernds Hand. Langsam erst sickerte ein, was er gerade herausgefunden hatte. Er... er war Bernds Schwarm! Der Mann, auf den Bernd so stand, von dem er träumte. "Wir gehen laufen", nickte er nach einem Moment, das würde wohl ihnen beiden gut tun. Und dann einfach abwarten, auch das kam Jonas entgegen.

Bernd lächelte schwach. "Dann iss dein Müsli, sonst kannst du mit mir nicht mithalten."

Einen Moment lang drückte Jonas seine Hand. "Ich möchte es nicht vergessen", erklärte er leise. "Aber erst mal bisschen abwarten, ja?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du dich unter Druck gesetzt fühlst, Jonas. Oder dich irgendwie... verpflichtet fühlst. Deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass du etwas davon erfährst", sagte Bernd leise. "Gefühle müssen aus dem Inneren kommen. Und wenn sie nicht kommen, dann ist das auch okay. Ich... ich hab mir eh nie Hoffnungen gemacht."

"Ich hab dich sehr, sehr gern, Bernd. Ob da mehr ist oder mehr wird, das... Gott, du bist ein Mann, ich kann mir noch nicht unbedingt vorstellen, mit einem zusammen zu sein. Aber ich kann es mir vorstellen, es mit dir herauszufinden."

"Das war der süßeste Korb, den ich jemals bekommen habe", sagte Bernd lächelnd. "Wenn du dich verliebst, Jonas, dann wirst du dir nicht die Frage stellen, ob du es mit ihm herausfinden möchtest. Wie gesagt, ich hab mir nie Hoffnungen gemacht. Und jetzt Schluss damit."

War das ein Korb gewesen? Vermutlich schon, überlegte Jonas. Ach, das war doch alles so verdammt kompliziert. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte, was er fühlte... aber irgendwann, darauf hoffte er, würde sich der Nebel lichten, und er würde klar sehen können. Und bis dahin würde er einfach abwarten. Und Müsli essen.

Immerhin wusste er jetzt aber bescheid und das war irgendwie... eine Erleichterung. Er verstand warum Bernd ihm das nicht hatte sagen wollen, aber so gefiel es ihm trotzdem besser.

"Es ändert nichts zwischen uns", versicherte er Bernd zwischen zwei Löffeln Müsli.

Bernd sah ihn erleichtert an. "Ich will dich als Freund nicht verlieren Jonas. Das ist meine größte Angst. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig."

"Hast du ja schon gesagt. Und das wirst du nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht. Du wirst mich rausschmeißen müssen, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Aber... mach das dann auch, ja?"

"Du könntest mir nie zu viel werden", sagte Bernd.

"Das ist schön - ich bin total gerne mit dir zusammen."

Bernd lächelte ihn an. "Magst du noch einen Kaffee?"

"Ja, gern", nickte Jonas. 

Bernd stand auf und machte ihnen beiden noch einen frischen Kaffee.

Jonas beobachtete ihn dabei. Bernd war ein gutaussehender Mann, sexy, aber vor allem ein toller Freund. Es schmeichelte ihm ungemein, dass sich so ein toller Mann in ihn verliebt hatte. Schon drehte sich Bernd wieder um, mit zwei Bechern in den Händen. 

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Würdest du... mit mir wirklich mal in so einen Club gehen?" fragte er. Er wusste selbst nicht woher der Gedanke so plötzlich wieder kam, aber er hatte Bernd ja eh fragen wollen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann lächelte Bernd ihn an. "Gerne."

"Toll", strahlte Jonas und nahm dann den Kaffee entgegen.

Bernd überlegte kurz. "Ich glaub, ich weiß da auch schon den richtigen Laden für uns."

"Echt? Erzähl!"

"Hier in Köln gibt es einiges, aber ich bin da immer etwas feige. In Maastricht gibts aber einen netten Laden. Und da wird uns keiner erkennen."

"Nein, hier in Köln muss das nicht unbedingt sein. Und Holland ist ja direkt ums Eck."

"Eben, da fahren wir vielleicht Stunde oder so. Ich nehme mir meistens ein Zimmer, wenn ich da bin, irgendwann um drei über die Autobahn, wenn man müde ist... und so kann man dann auch was trinken."

Jonas nickte zustimmend. "Wollen wir das vor dem Ligastart in Angriff nehmen? Danach wird es ja doch wieder eng mit Terminen."

"Gute Idee - so als Auftakt", stimmte Bernd zu. "Wir finden da bestimmt einen Termin."

"Ich freu mich", sagte Jonas.

"Ich mich auch, das wird bestimmt schön."

"Wenn ich nachher zu Hause bin, guck ich mal meinen Terminkalender durch. Vor dem Pokalspiel haben wir nochmal zwei Tage frei, damit wir auch gut erholt und fit sind. Vielleicht passt das ja."

"Ich hoffe, wir sind dann trotzdem... erholt und fit", grinste Bernd ihn an.

"Bestimmt", lachte Jonas.

"Na, ich bin mir nicht sicher... aber ich pass auf dich auf."

"Das hoffe ich", lachte Jonas.

"Jederzeit", versicherte Bernd ihm.

"Also... bist du fertig mit Essen? Dann könnten wir überlegen wo wir zum Laufen hingehen."

"Ja, bin fertig", trank Bernd schnell den letzten Schluck aus dem Becher. "Hast du schon eine Idee?"

"Du bist doch der Leverkusener", schnaubte Jonas.

"Ach, du willst erst Vorschläge? Dann... also... Wir könnten zum See. Oder den Rhein entlang. Oder um den botanischen Garten, das ist auch nett, aber etwas weiter", schlug Bernd vor.

"Ich finde das hört sich trotzdem gut an", sagte Jonas.

"Gut, dann den Weg. Sind etwa zehn Kilometer."

"Die wollen wir aber doch wohl nicht komplett laufen, oder?" fragte Jonas.

"Wir können auch ein Stück näher ranfahren, dann wird es kürzer."

Jonas nickte sofort. "Wir haben nachher schließlich auch noch Training."

"Okay, dann die kürzere Runde - fünfeinhalb Kilometer sind das etwa."

"Das hört sich schon besser an", sagte Jonas.

"Gut, dann nehmen wir die Runde. Wollen wir dann gleich los?"

Jonas nickte und trank schnell den restlichen Kaffee aus. "Von mir aus gern."

"Gut, dann schnell umziehen, und dann los."

Die beiden gingen nach oben und zogen sich um. Wenig später gingen sie dann nach draußen. Mit dem Auto fuhren sie ein Stück bis zu einem Parkplatz, dann liefen sie los.

Der Tag war nicht ganz so schön wie der gestrige, aber immerhin regnet es nicht und so genossen sie den Lauf sehr. Die frische Luft, die Bewegung, sie taten einfach gut, besonders auch nach ihrem Gespräch am Morgen.

Natürlich konnte Jonas das alles nicht einfach so zur Seite schieben. Aber in diesem Moment war die Sache nicht im Vordergrund. Er würde sich nicht unter Druck setzen, sondern das ganze auf sich zukommen lassen. Irgendwas erzwingen konnte er eh nicht. Er freute sich aber schon auf den geplanten Ausflug nach Maastricht.

Er schielte kurz zu Bernd, der aber zum Glück auch völlig entspannt aussah. Offenbar hatte es ihm gut getan, Jonas die Wahrheit zu sagen. Natürlich würde sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern, nahm Jonas sich vor. 

Selbst wenn von seiner Seite keine tieferen Gefühle entstanden als eben diese Freundschaft. Nach und nach schaffte Jonas es immer mehr sich zu entspannen.

"Fertig mit Grübeln?" fragte Bernd irgendwann.

"Ich grübel nicht...", widersprach Jonas.

"Doch. Ich kenne dich, wenn du grübelst. Du guckst dann ganz nachdenklich und hast eine leichte Falte auf der Stirn. Und manchmal, wenn du besonders intensiv nachdenkst, kaust du auf deiner Unterlippe."

"Und... das hab ich gemacht?"

"Nur ein kleines bisschen. Und nicht lange."

"Ich denke meist nach, wenn ich laufe, bis irgendwann.. naja, bis irgendwann alle Gedanken weg sind."

Bernd lachte leise. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Kopf jemals ohne Gedanken ist, Jonas."

"Doch, echt. Beim Laufen. Manchmal."

"Aber selten, oder?" fragte Bernd neckend.

"Irgendwas zwischen manchmal und selten. So... hin und wieder", überlegte Jonas, dann grinste er auch leicht.

"Willst du mir auch erzählen, worüber du nachgedacht hast?"

"War nur so ganz allgemein. Hab ja eine Menge, über die ich nachdenken muss."

"Ja, das glaube ich. Und ich hab das ganz noch ein bisschen schlimmer gemacht."

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaub nicht", widersprach Jonas. "Irgendwie... hab ich das Gefühl, dass..." Jonas seufzte, er wusste nicht, wie er das beschreiben sollte. "Ich fühl mich dir näher. Und vertrauter. Und ich weiß, dass ich echt über alles mit dir reden kann."

"Kannst du auch."

"Ich weiß. Und das ist echt toll. Das gilt aber auch für dich, ja?"

Bernd nickte. "Das weiß ich. Du... verstehst aber auch, warum ich dir nicht gleich alles gesagt hab, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es mir dann doch erzählt hast."

"Es zu leugnen wäre sinnlos gewesen. Außerdem wollte ich in so einer Sache nicht lügen."

"Das ist auch gut so. Ich finde, wir sollten uns nicht anlügen."

"Nein. Das werde ich auch nie."

"Ich auch nicht. Versprochen."

Bernd lächelte ihn an. "Darüber bin ich wirklich froh, Jonas."

Auch Jonas lächelte, als er nach Bernds Arm griff und stehen blieb.

"Kannst du nicht mehr?" fragte Bernd lachend.

"Quatsch", meinte Jonas, trat auf Bernd zu und umarmte ihn fest. Bernd erwiderte die Umarmung sofort. Es tat ihnen beiden gut, und so ließen sie sich erst mal nicht los.

Jonas schloss sogar die Augen und genoss diesen Augenblick. Auch Bernd entspannte sich merklich in der Umarmung. Vermutlich brauchte er sie genauso wie Jonas.

Aber schließlich war es Bernd, der sich wieder von ihm löste. "So, genug Pause gemacht. Ein bisschen was müssen wir noch Laufen."

"Okay, dann weiter", nickte Jonas.


	22. Eine peinliche Situation

Den Rest des Weges liefen sie wieder in einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Es war eine angenehme Ruhe, und es tat gut zusammen zu laufen. Trotzdem war Jonas ganz froh, als sie wieder bei Bernds Wagen ankamen. 

"So, geschafft", atmete Bernd tief durch.

"Ja, geschafft trifft es", grinste Jonas und griff sich eine Wasserflasche aus dem Wagen.

"Na komm, bist du so fertig? Dann wird es wohl schwierig mit dem Saisonstart", grinste Bernd ihn an.

"Ich hechel wirklich noch hinterher", gab Jonas zu. "Aber ein bisschen Zeit ist zum Glück ja noch."

"Ja, bisschen Zeit ist noch - das schaffst du auch noch."

"Hoffe ich. gerade wo wir diese Saison ja doch ein paar mehr Spiele haben als die Jahre zuvor..."

"Es werden tolle Spiele", nickte Bernd. "Nur blöd, dass wir es dieses Jahr nicht geschafft haben."

"Unverständlich bei eurer Qualität. Aber es war eh eine komische Saison."

"Oh ja, das ging da echt durcheinander, und so mancher ist nicht da gelandet, wo man ihn erwartet hätte."

"Ich bin nur froh, dass du trotz eueres schlechten Abschneidens nicht gewechselt bist", sagte Jonas.

"Ich hab tatsächlich drüber nachgedacht. Aber bis auf die Bayern kann dir doch kaum jemand garantieren, nächstes Jahr auch wieder international zu spielen."

Jonas nickte. "Das weiß ich. Und bei den Bayern hast du kaum eine Chance zu spielen."

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, das wäre utopisch."

"Außerdem sind die Bayern doof", grinste Jonas zwinkernd.

Auch Bernd zwinkerte ihm zu. "Sind sie. Aber vielleicht können wir sie dieses Jahr ein bisschen ärgern."

"Das wäre toll. Auch wenn es für uns wohl beide nicht für die Meisterschaft reicht. Da hoffe ich ehrlich gesagt auf Dortmund."

"Nein, Meisterschaft ist utopisch, da hast du recht. Es ist aber auch wichtig, dass die Liga nicht zu langweilig wird."

"Aber... vielleicht nächstes Jahr", lachte Jonas. "Wollen wir dann zurückfahren? Die Wolken dahinten sehen nicht besonders schön aus."

"Ja, komm, rein in den Wagen."

Jonas stieg ein und schnallte sich an. Wenig später fuhr Bernd los.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen gleich loszufahren, denn noch auf dem Weg fing es an heftig zu regnen.

"Bäh, so ein Mistsommer", brummte Bernd.

"Mist ja, aber was ist dieser... dieser Sommer, von dem du sprichst?"

"Erinnerst du dich an die Tage in Russland? Dieses gelbe Ding am blauen Himmel? Wärme, Nässe nur aus der Dusche oder vom Pool... Sonnenbrand für Jule und mich, Sonnenbräune für euch andere. Das war Sommer."

"Ach, stimmt. Aber so etwas gibt es wohl nur in fernen Ländern."

"Ich fürchte ja. Aber soll ich dir was schönes verraten?"

"Ja, verrate mal."

"Nächstes Jahr, da fliegen wir beide mit einer lustigen Reisegruppe wieder nach Russland."

"In den Sommer? Da will ich mit! Dann sollte ich wohl noch mal bisschen trainieren, was?"

Bernd nickte. "Ich würde jedenfalls ungern ohne dich fahren."

"Ich möchte auch nicht ohne dich fahren", nickte Jonas. "Also fleißig trainieren und nicht verletzen."

"Abgemacht", grinste Bernd und hielt vor seinem Haus. "So, dann sprinten wir jetzt mal zur Haustür."

"Du zuerst, damit du aufschließen kannst?", schlug Jonas vor.

Bernd nickte. Schnell stieg er aus und rannte auf die Tür zu, die er so schnell wie möglich aufschloss.

Dann hielt er sie auf, damit Jonas gleich reinhuschen konnte.

"So und jetzt gleich wieder unter die Dusche?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, die Nässe mit Nässe abwaschen", grinste Jonas.

"Dann komm", lachte Bernd.

"Dein Haus ist echt toll", meinte Jonas, "und wir können sogar gleichzeitig duschen. Ich bleib gleich hier unten?", schlug Jonas vor.

Bernd öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber sofort wieder und wurde tatsächlich rot. "Ähm... ja... du... ja..."

"Oh", machte Jonas und sah kurz auf den Boden. "Also... gleichzeitig, nicht zusammen..."

"Ja, ich... sorry. Ich wollte nicht... also... ich geh dann hoch", stammelte Bernd.

"Lass uns das einfach vergessen", bat Jonas. "Wir sehen uns gleich, trocken und sauber." Es würde wohl doch nicht so einfach werden wie er gehofft hatte.

Bernd nickte und lief dann schnell die Treppe hoch. Einen Moment sah Jonas ihm nachdenklich hinterher, dann drehte er sich um und ging in das kleine Bad.

Jonas zog sich schnell aus und stellte sich dann in die Duschkabine. Das warme Wasser tat gut, es entspannte und wärmte ihn auf. Aufwärmen im Sommer, das war echt nicht mehr normal!

So gut das Wasser auch tat, lange blieb er nicht darunter. Er stellte das Wasser aber, und trat aus der Kabine um sich anzuziehen. "Ach scheiße", murmelte er. Seine Klamotten waren natürlich noch oben im Gästezimmer. Und das Handtüchlein, das er hier hatte, bedeckte ihn nur notdürftig.

"Gut gemacht Jonas", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Hoffentlich war Bernd noch nicht fertig und er schaffte es ungesehen hoch ins Gästezimmer.

Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, das verschwitzte, nasse Shirt noch einmal überzuziehen, also knotete er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte und öffnete die Tür.

Er hörte nichts, also schlich er sich leise zur Treppe und nach oben. Auch hier hörte er nichts - auch nicht das Rauschen der Dusche. Dann war Bernd vielleicht dabei sich umzuziehen. Er konnte es also immer noch ins Gästezimmer schaffen ohne Bernd mit nackten Tatsachen zu konfrontieren.

Er hatte gerade mal zwei Schritte gemacht, als sich die Badezimmertür öffnete. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Bernd sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schloss er kurz die Augen.

Jonas wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war albern, schließlich hatten sie sich schon nackt unter der Dusche gesehen und in der Kabine. Aber jetzt... das hier fühlte sich einfach anders an.

Er hörte einen leisen Seufzer, dann sah Bernd ihn wieder an. "Sorry", murmelte er und wandte sich ab.

"Bernd", sagte Jonas und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Was?", fragte Bernd, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig rau.

"Ich... du... ich will nicht, dass es so komisch zwischen uns ist", sagte Jonas leise.

"Bitte", murmelte Bernd, "Zieh dich an. Ich mach Tee."

Jonas schluckte. Er wünschte sich, er könnte irgendwas Sinnvolles sagen oder tun.

"Bitte", wiederholte Bernd, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Treppe.

Jonas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und griff dann ohne groß nachzudenken nach Bernds Hand.

Sofort drehte sich Bernd um. "Was?", fragte er bemüht ruhig nach.

"Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich... ich hab nicht dran gedacht, dass meine Klamotten hier oben sind. Und... vorher wäre es nie ein Problem gewesen, wenn ich kurz halbnackt durch das Haus laufe um mich anzuziehen..."

"Ich weiß, Jonas. Es ist nur... jetzt weißt du es, und das macht es irgendwie doch schwerer für mich."

"Das will ich aber nicht..."

"Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, ja? Ich gewöhne mich schon dran."

Jonas seufzte leise. "Gibt es irgendwas, was ich machen kann?"

"Mach bitte nichts anders als sonst, ja? Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden. Und... zieh dich an, ja?"

"Ja... das sollte ich wohl."

"Bis gleich", meinte Bernd und machte sich jetzt von Jonas' Griff los.

Jonas sah ihm hinterher, wie er die Treppe nach unten ging. Erst dann ging er langsam ins Gästezimmer. Genau das hatte er verhindern wollen! Wie Bernd ihn eben angesehen hatte... Verlangend und gleichzeitig resigniert. Er hatte ihm leid getan.

Er wollte Bernd keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, auch wenn ihm der Blick sehr... geschmeichelt hatte. Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen so angesehen zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Und das es ein Mann war, der ihn so angesehen hatte. Das... das hinterließ ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen.

Mit einem Lächeln betrat er das Gästezimmer und zog sich endlich an. Danach ging er nach unten in die Küche, wo Bernd tatsächlich Tee gekocht hatte und nun ziemlich nachdenklich am Küchentisch saß.

"Hm?", machte er leise, damit Bernd ihn ansah.

Bernd sah auf und lächelte ihn leicht an. "Tee ist gleich fertig."

"Schön", setzte sich Jonas ihm gegenüber.

"Das... das mit eben tut mir leid", sagte Bernd.

"Mir tut es auch leid", erwiderte Jonas. "Ich hätte nicht halbnackt durchs Haus laufen sollen."

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kannst du und es sollte kein Problem sein. Ich hab dich auch schon nackt unter der Dusche gesehen."

"Aber da waren wir nie alleine", widersprach Jonas. "Ich versuche einfach ein bisschen Rücksicht zu nehmen, ja?"

"Danke", sagte Bernd. "Und ich versuch... dich nicht mehr in so komische Situationen zu bringen."

"Gut, dann sind wir ja einig. Tee fertig?"

"Oh ja", nickte Bernd und stand auf um die Beutel aus den Bechern zu nehmen und sie zum Tisch zu bringen.

Er reichte Jonas einen der Becher, und der nippte gleich an dem heißen Getränk. "Oh, der ist lecker!"

"Kokos-Blaubeere", sagte Bernd.

"Oh, das ist... ungewöhnlich. Und sehr lecker!"

"Ich war auch ziemlich überrascht, wie lecker der ist."

Noch einmal trank Jonas von dem Tee. Er tat gut - weil Tee immer gut tat, und weil dieses ruhige Zusammensitzen wohl genau das war, was sie jetzt brauchten.

Das hier war für sie beide eine komische Situation. Aber sie mussten sie unbedingt überwinden, wenn ihre Freundschaft keinen Knacks kriegen sollte.

Langsam verstand Jonas besser, warum Bernd ihm nichts hatte sagen wollen. Vielleicht... vielleicht wäre es auch besser gewesen, wenn Jonas heute morgen nicht so gedrängt hätte. Aber passiert war passiert und jetzt mussten sie lernen damit umzugehen.

Er atmete tief durch und stand dann einfach auf um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Bernd sah ihn fragend an. Ohne etwas zu sagen legte er seinen Arm um Bernd und zog ihn etwas an sich.

Bernd zögerte kurz, lehnte sich dann aber an ihn. "Das ist schon ein ganz schönes Schlamassel hier", wisperte er.

"Ja, ist es. Aber wir kriegen es hin", versprach er und begann Bernds Oberarm zu streicheln.

"Im Moment weiß ich nicht wie", gab Bernd zu.

"Vielleicht, wenn wir uns beide dran gewöhnen? Und uns nicht aus dem Weg gehen?"

"Uns dran gewöhnen", murmelte Bernd und klang ziemlich unglücklich. "Ich dachte, ich hätte mich schon daran gewöhnt, dass du unerreichbar für mich bist..."

"Dann... soll ich doch auf Abstand gehen?", fragte Jonas vorsichtig nach.

"Nein, das will ich nicht. Außer wenn du... wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann verstehe ich das natürlich."

"Es ist mir nicht unangenehm. Ich möchte dir nur nicht ständig weh tun."

"Es würde auch weh tun, wenn du auf Abstand gehst", sagte Bernd ehrlich.

Instinktiv zog Jo ihn näher. Bernd seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Jonas Hals. Jonas' Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken und blieb da ruhig liegen.

Einen Moment blieb Bernd so sitzen. Jonas spürte seinen warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen. Dann löste sich Bernd von ihm und hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

Fragend blickte Jonas zurück.

Bernd zögerte sichtlich, ehe er sich vorlehnte und ihn hauchzart auf die Lippen küsste. Der Kuss dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann zog sich Bernd wieder zurück und lächelte schief. "Ich wollte wenigstens der erste Mann sein, der dich küsst", flüsterte er entschuldigend.

Ganz vorsichtig lächelte Jonas ihn an. "Schon okay. Von dir hab ich mich gern das erste Mal küssen lassen."

"Danke", wisperte Bernd. Dann holte er tief Luft. "Wollen wir das Mittagessen vorbereiten? Ein bisschen Gemüse müssen wir noch für die Soße schnippeln."

"Ja, klar", stimmte Jonas sofort zu, die Ablenkung würde ihnen gut tun.

Bernd löste sich von ihm und stand auf um das Gemüse aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Jonas ging schon zum Schrank und holte Bretter und Messer hervor.

"Also die Soße mit Fleisch oder ohne?" fragte Bernd.

"Mit, würde ich sagen."

"Sehr gute Wahl", nickte Bernd und holte auch noch das Hackfleisch hervor. "Das kann ich schon mal anbraten."

"Gut, und ich schnippel hier", beschloss Jonas.

"Bisschen Radio an?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, mach mal. Ich hoffe, du hast einen vernünftigen Sender?"

"Find ich schon", meinte Bernd und stellte das Radio an.

"Hmm." Jonas lauschte einen Moment der Musik, dann nickte er. "Geht schon."


	23. Reiseplanung

Bernd lachte leise und begann damit das Hackfleisch anzubraten. Dabei summte er leise die Songs im Radio mit. Auch Jonas merkte, wie er sich allmählich entspannte. Die Musik war okay, teilweise auch echt gut, und das Schnippen machte tatsächlich Spaß.

Vor allem sah aber Bernd wieder etwas entspannter und fröhlicher aus. Und der Kuss... über den würde er am besten in einer ruhigen Minute nachdenken. Oder auch nicht.

Nein, lieber nicht. Es war schön, dass Bernd ihn geküsst hatte, aber darüber nachzudenken konnte es nur noch komplizierter machen. Und selbst er brauchte mal eine Pause vom nachdenken. Also schnitt er akribisch das Gemüse in Würfel, alle exakt in der selben Größe.

"Willst du dich damit bei Deutschlands schönste Gemüsewürfel bewerben?" fragte Bernd grinsend.

"So schmeckts am besten..."

Bernd lachte leise. "Klar. Ich versuche dann auch sie in der Pfanne farblich zu sortieren, damit es schön aussieht."

"Ja, darauf bestehe ich aber", grinste Jonas, froh, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen tatsächlich gebessert hatte.

"Wenn du mit deiner Gemüseorgie fertig bist, kannst du ja mal gucken, welche Nudeln wir essen wollen."

"Was hast du denn so da?", fragte Jonas und trat an den Vorratsschrank.

"Ähm... eine Menge", lachte Bernd.

Das war nicht gelogen. Jonas fand Spaghetti und Linguini, Farafalle, Tagliatelle, Canelloni, Spirelli, Penne, Muscheln in zwei Größen und Buchstaben- und Sternchennudeln.

"Buchstaben und Sternchen passen vermutlich nicht so gut", meinte Bernd.

"Nein, aber die anderen... Penne oder Spirelli?"

"Ich würde Penne vorschlagen. Aber du sollst doch aussuchen."

"Spirelli", grinste Jonas ihn an und holte die Tüte raus.

"Der Kleine wird frech!"

"Oh großer, starker Torhüter, bitte sei nicht böse auf mich..."

"Könnte ich doch niemals."

Jonas lächelte ihn kurz an, dann holte er einen Topf raus und setzte schon mal das Wasser auf.

"Hast du Lust mal wieder zum Golfen zu gehen?" fragte Bernd.

"Oh ja", nickte Jonas, "waren wir schon viel zu lange nicht mehr."

"Eben. Die letzten Mal war ich mit Julian da und hab ihm versucht das Spiel zu erklären", grinste Bernd. "Ich hab beschlossen, dass ich mit Jule nur noch Minigolf spiele."

Jonas lachte "Ja, wird wohl besser sein. Hab mal kurz mit ihm über Golf gesprochen - wir haben dann lieber das Thema gewechselt."

"Gut, dann gehen wir beide mal wieder zum Erwachsenengolf."

"Vielleicht scheint ja in den nächsten Tagen mal die Sonne..."

"Müssen wir wohl tatsächlich ziemlich spontan machen."

"Ja, aber so etwas haben wir doch schon öfter hingekriegt."

"Weiß ich doch."

"Also machen wir das so. Gibst du mir mal das Salz?"

Bernd nickte und gab Jonas das gewünschte. Der würzte das Nudelwasser und reichte Bernd dann das geschnittene Gemüse. 

Bernd gab alles in die Pfanne und drehte die Flamme dann auf klein. "So, jetzt müssen wir nur warten, bis alles fertig ist."

Jonas kippte eine gute Portion Nudeln ins kochende Wasser und nickte dann.

"Wohnzimmer?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, gern." Jonas stellte das Nudelwasser etwas kleiner und folgte ihm dann.

Bernd setzte sich aufs Sofa und seufzte. "Ich hab keine Lust auf Training heute Nachmittag..."

Jonas nahm neben ihm Platz und zog die besockten Füße auf die Sitzfläche. "Ich auch nicht. Und morgen haben wir gleich zwei Einheiten."

"Wir auch. ich weiß nicht, die letzten Einheiten vor dem ersten Pflichtspiel einer neuen Saison sind immer so unglaublich lang."

"Und die Tage vergehen einfach nicht."

"Denken wir einfach an unsere beiden freien Tage und den Clubbesuch", sagte Bernd und sah Jonas dann etwas unsicher an. "Du... du willst doch weiter mit mir in den Club fahren, oder?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Jonas. "Bisschen Tanzen und umgucken."

Bernd nickte leicht. "Was... willst du anziehen?"

"Ähm... Jeans und... Shirt? Oder..." Die Frage hatte sich Jonas noch gar nicht gestellt. "Oder ein Hemd?"

"Kommt drauf an", sagte Bernd und zog nun ebenfalls seine Füße auf die Sitzfläche.

"Okay, ob ich jemanden aufreißen will oder nicht?", folgerte Jonas.

Bernd nickte. "Und was du den Typen dort sagen willst. Leicht zu haben oder schwer zu haben? Nicht interessiert oder ihr dürft es gern versuchen? Ich will Tanzen oder... mehr als Tanzen?"

"Oh je, und... wie sag ich ihm das?"

"Was möchtest du denn sagen?" fragte Bernd lächelnd.

"Dass... Also, tanzen wäre okay, glaub ich. Aber nicht in irgendwelche Darkrooms oder so etwas - nee, das will ich auf keinen Fall."

"Dann nichts zu aufreizendes. Enge dunkle Jeans und ein Shirt", meinte Bernd. "Und... setz deine Brille auf. Ich finde dich damit wahnsinnig sexy."

Etwas verwundert sah Jonas ihn an. "Die Brille ist sexy?", fragte er nach.

Bernd errötete etwas, nickte aber. "Finde ich schon..." nuschelte er.

"Dann setz ich sie auf", nickte Jonas. "Will ja auch sehen, was für Jungs da so rumlaufen."

Bernd lächelte schwach, sah aber gleichzeitig ziemlich unglücklich aus. "Verlass dich auf dein Bauchgefühl, mit wem du tanzen gehst."

"Ich geh schon mit keinem irgendwo hin."

"Du bist erwachsen, Jonas. Wenn du mit jemandem mitgehen möchtest, dann mach das", sagte Bernd. "Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird oder dir jemand auf die Pelle rückt, dann bin ich da. Dein... dein Alibi-Freund für den Abend, falls du einen brauchst."

"Ich hoffe, ich brauch ihn nicht. Nichts gegen dich, danke für das Angebot, aber wenn es so weit kommt... das möchte ich irgendwie nicht erleben."

"Wirst du nicht. Du bist nicht so naiv wie ich damals", grinste Bernd schief.

Ohne drüber nachzudenken griff Jonas nach Bernds Hand. "Weil du mich erst mal... aufgeklärt hast."

"Das macht man doch so unter Freunden."

"Ja, macht man wohl. Dann bin ich einfach froh, dass ich dich als Freund habe."

"Immer Jonas", sagte Bernd.

Jonas drückte seine Hand kurz, dann ließ er sie wieder los.

"Tanzt du auch mit mir?" fragte Bernd leise.

"Natürlich", versprach Jonas sofort. 

Sofort strahlte Bernd.

"Ich freue mich schon drauf", lächelte Jonas ihn an.

"Ich mich auch. Sehr sogar."

"ich glaub, jetzt sollten wir mal nach dem Essen gucken..."

"Ja stimmt", sagte Bernd und stand auf.

Tatsächlich waren die Nudeln gar und die Sauce ebenfalls, so dass sie gleich anfangen konnten zu essen.

Es schmeckte wieder sehr gut.

"Bernd, du bist so ein guter Koch", nuschelte Jonas um einen Haufen Nudeln mit Sauce herum.

"Es reicht zum Überleben", meinte Bernd zwinkernd.

"Es reicht auch dafür, Freunde von sich abhängig zu machen."

"Möchtest du die restliche Sauce für morgen mitnehmen?" fragte Bernd lachend.

"Echt?", fragte Jonas nach. "Das wäre toll."

"Gern. Bin morgen Mittag mit Kieß und den Benders zum Mittag verabredet, ich würde sie also nicht essen..."

"Und ich weiß, was für ein leckeres Mittag ich morgen haben werde."

Bernd lächelte. "Außer du fällst deinem gruseligen Nachbarn in die Hände, der dich vor dem bösen Fleisch in der Sauce retten will."

"Oh je, und den Nudeln mit Weizen. Und dem bösen Käse."

"Der Käse ist auch böse?"

"Ja, ist da nicht böse Laktose drin? Kenn mich damit ja nicht so aus."

"Oh ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Und das Gemüse ist nicht alles Bio..."

"Ja, wie konnten wir nur unseren Körper so vergiften. Was hältst du von einem Kaffee zum Nachtisch?"

"Und Schokopudding?" grinste Bernd breit.

"Schokopudding! Jaaa!", jubelte Jonas. 

"Dann iss schnell auf."

Rasch schon Jonas die restlichen Nudeln zusammen und aß sie auf, dann sah er Bernd erwartungsvoll an.

"Du Kaffee, ich Pudding?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Klingt nach einem gute Deal", stimmte Jonas zu und stand auf. 

Auch Bernd stand auf und holte aus dem Schrank zwei Tütchen und die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. "Das Zeug wollte ich schon lange mal ausprobieren", meinte er.

"Was ist das für Pudding?", fragte Jonas, während er zwei Becher unter die Maschine stellte.

"Warmer Tassenpudding."

"Oh, das klingt lecker - dann mal los."

Bernd füllte Milch in zwei Becher und stellte sie dann in die Mikrowelle. "Das würde Gruseldaniel bestimmt auch ganz abscheulich finden."

"Oh ja, viel zu viel Chemie... Und Zucker und böse Kohlehydrate..." Jonas störte sich nicht mehr an dem Begriff 'Gruseldaniel', dann in gewisser Weise war er ja echt komisch.

"Wenn er dich zu sehr nervt, dann kommst du einfach wieder her", sagte Bernd, während er nach dem ersten Erhitzen der Milch das Puddingpulver in die Tassen rührte.

"Ich hoffe, es wird nicht so schlimm, und ich komm nicht deswegen zu dir."

Bernd lachte und stellte die Becher noch einmal in die Mikrowelle. "Zur Not musst du ihm mal Klipp und Klar die Meinung sagen."

"Ja, das ist aber nicht so einfach, wenn er einen mit diesen großen Augen anguckt. Du glaubst echt, der fängt gleich an zu heulen, wenn du nein sagst."

"Dann lass ihn heulen, vielleicht wird er dann mal erwachsen."

"Das sagst du so einfach..."

Bernd seufzte. "Ich weiß. Ich muss mich nicht mit ihm rumschlagen..."

"Ich werde aber versuchen mal nett mit ihm zu reden."

"Gut. Aber jetzt, probieren wir erst unseren Tassenpudding."

"Ja, gib mal her. Dazu gibt es Kaffee", stellte Jonas die Becher auf den Tisch.

Auch Bernd stellte die beiden Becher mit Pudding auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Jonas griff nach einem Löffel und probierte "Oh, lecker."

"Oh ja", sagte Bernd nachdem er auch probiert hatte. "Erstaunlich lecker sogar."

"Muss man sich echt merken."

"Mhm", machte Bernd nur mit vollem Mund.

Jonas lachte leise, dann widmete er sich ebenfalls seinem Pudding. Genüsslich aßen die beiden ihren Pudding und tranken den Kaffee. Dann warf Jonas einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los."

"Ja, ich auch", meinte Bernd mit Bedauern. 

"Wir telefonieren aber heute Abend nochmal wegen dem Termin für unseren Ausflug?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, klar", nickte Bernd. 

Jonas lächelte und stand auf. "Ich hol schnell meine Tasche von oben."

Bernd erhob sich ebenfalls um abzudecken. Als Jonas bepackt wieder runterkam, brachte Bernd ihn zur Tür.

"Danke für den schönen Abend", sagte Jonas an der Tür und sah Bernd an.

"Dafür danke ich auch. Und... für unsere Freundschaft." Bernd trat vor und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

Jonas drückte ihn fest. "Dafür muss ich dir noch viel mehr danken."

Dazu knurrte Bernd nur etwas Unverständliches, dann ließ er Jonas wieder los.

"Also, komm gut zum Training", sagte Bernd. "Und bis heute Abend am Telefon."

"Ja, bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Jonas und verließ das Haus.


	24. Eine Bruchlandung

Jonas hatte noch etwas Zeit ehe er zum Training musste und fuhr deshalb erst nach Hause. Er konnte schnell seine Sachen reinbringen und nach der Post sehen.

Er brachte seine Tasche ins Schlafzimmer und packte die schmutzige Wäsche in den Wäschekorb, dann wollte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als er plötzlich stutze. Irritiert drehte er sich um und sah zu seinem Bett. Irgendwas... irgendwas war anders als gestern.

Das T-Shirt hatte nicht auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett gelegen, da war er ganz sicher. Er war ein ordentlicher Mensch, er ließ nichts rumliegen. Oder hatte er es vielleicht raus gepackt, als er die Tasche für Bernd gepackt hatte und dann nicht wieder in den Schrank geräumt? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. 

Etwas unsicher sah er sich um. Er nahm langsam das Shirt vom Stuhl. Das hatte er mit in Russland gehabt, aber seitdem nicht mehr getragen. Es hätte keinen Grund gegeben es aus dem Schrank zu holen.

Nachdenklich legte er es zusammen und öffnete die Schranktür um es zurückzulegen. Danach sah er sich noch einmal um, aber alles andere sah aus wie immer. Wie er es gestern verlassen hatte. Er kann doch nicht so abgelenkt gewesen sein!

Muss er aber wohl. Vielleicht hatte ihn diese ganze Geschichte mit dem Schwulsein unterbewusst mehr mitgenommen als vermutet.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden und schloss den Schrank wieder. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beeilte er sich wieder aus der Wohnung zu kommen, dieses T-Shirt hatte ihn mehr aufgehalten als er gedacht hatte.

Er lief die erste Treppe nach unten und hörte noch ein "Pass auf", dann rutschte er auf etwas feuchtem aus und konnte sich gerade so am Geländer festhalten und so einen Sturz die zweite Treppe nach unten verhindern. Erschrocken sah er sich um.

Daniel stand mit großen Augen sichtlich erschrocken hinter ihm, einen Wischmopp in der Hand. "Ich... oh Gott... ist... ist dir was passiert?"

"Ich glaub nicht", murmelte Jonas und setzte sich erst mal auf den feuchten Boden.

Daniel lehnte den Mopp gegen die Wand und kam zu ihm. "Das tut mir so leid", sagte er und setzte sich neben ihn. "Du warst so schnell und ich hab dich zu spät bemerkt."

"Muss los zum Training", erklärte Jonas. "Und... sonst wird hier zu anderen Zeiten geputzt."

Daniel seufzte und sah ihn unglücklich an. "Mir ist eine Flasche Saft kaputt gegangen und ich wollte die Sauerei aufwischen. Dabei bin ich gegen den Putzeimer gestoßen und das ganze Wasser ist die Treppe runter gelaufen..."

Daniel war echt ein Tollpatsch, lächelte Jonas innerlich. "Morgen kommt die Putzfrau, du musst also nicht ganz gründlich sauber machen."

"Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte Daniel. "Ich... willst du kurz zu mir hoch kommen? Dich vom Schreck erholen, was trinken?"

"Nee, ich muss los", schüttelte Jonas den Kopf "Kurz durchatmen, dann geht es wieder."

"Sicher?" fragte Daniel besorgt. "Soll ich dich fahren?"

"Nein, danke, das geht schon." Jonas stand auf und sah an sich runter. Die Hose war nass, da, wo er gesessen hatte, aber das war auch egal. 

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, das geht schon. Außerdem müsste ich ja auch irgendwie wieder zurückkommen."

"Ich könnte auf dich warten", sagte Daniel sofort.

"Das musst du nicht, ich bin bestimmt zwei oder drei Stunden unterwegs. Du hast doch auch noch anderes zu tun. Und ich bin echt okay."

Daniel seufzte. "Na gut. Aber melde dich, wenn du zurück bist, ja? Ich... ich mach mir sonst noch den ganzen Abend Sorgen um dich."

"Okay, mach ich", versprach Jonas mit einem Seufzen.

"Dann bis später", sagte Daniel.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Jonas irgendwie erleichtert.

Vorsichtig ging er die Treppe nach unten und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Wagen. Er hasste solche Verzögerungen, er wollte nicht hetzen um zum Training zu kommen. Und schon gar nicht mit einer nassen Hose!

Erst die Sache mit dem Shirt und jetzt das! Warum musste Daniel sich auch ausgerechnet diese Uhrzeit aussuchen um Saft zu verschütten? Arbeitete er um diese Zeit nicht normalerweise? 

Egal, er sollte nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken, sondern zum Training fahren. Und zwar vorsichtig und konzentriert. Noch ein Missgeschick konnte er jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen. 

Er konzentrierte sich und kam letztendlich auch zumindest heile an, wenn auch schon wieder später als geplant. Und zwar so spät, dass die letzten Spieler gerade fertig umgezogen aus der Kabine kamen.

"Ich beeil mich", rief er Marcel Risse zu. 

"Ja... Jonas, deine Hose ist hinten ganz nass", sagte Marcel und blieb in der Tür stehen. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Bin auf der Treppe im Wasser meines Nachbarn ausgerutscht."

"Oh", machte Marcel und grinste. "Na dann leg dich mal trocken."

"Vielleicht finde ich ja noch eine Windel", knurrte Jonas und ging in die Kabine. So schnell es ging zog Jonas sich um und lief dann zum Trainingsplatz.

Seine Mitspieler machten sich schon warm, so schloss er sich ihnen schnell an.

"Wo kommst du denn so spät her?" fragte Timo.

"Frag nicht...", knurrte Jonas. "Daniel..."

"Schon wieder? Der Kerl ist aber wirklich nervig... Arbeitet er nicht?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber inzwischen frag ich mich das auch."

"Wie hat er das eigentlich geschafft? Ich dachte du warst in Leverkusen."

"Und kurz zu Hause, weil ich noch Zeit hatte. Daniel hat irgendwie einen Wischeimer ausgekippt, und ich bin ausgerutscht. Nasser Hintern inklusive."

Timo verkniff sich ein Lachen, sein Grinsen war aber nicht zu übersehen. "Tretet ihr mit dieser Nummer irgendwann auch auf?"

"Nein, das Stück ist in der Probe durchgefallen."

Nun lachte Timo doch. "Lass dich nicht ärgern. Das mit dem Wasser kann tatsächlich jedem passieren. Weißt du wie oft ich schon Milch in der Küche verschüttet hab und beim Versuch sie aufzuwischen, entweder fast ausgerutscht bin oder mir den Kopf angestoßen habe?"

"Aber du bist nicht mit klatschnasser Hose zum Training gefahren."

"Nein. Warum hast du nicht die Sitzheizung angemacht? Dann wäre die Hose nach ein paar Minuten trocken gewesen."

"Oder ich hätte einen Kurzschluss in der Hose gehabt."

Timo lachte erneut laut auf. "Einen Kurzschluss in der Hose, das muss ich mir merken!"

"Ich hoffe, die Hose trocknet jetzt in der Kabine", murmelte Jonas. 

"Okay, lass uns von was anderem sprechen", schlug Timo vor. "Wie war der Abend im Feindesland?"

"Gemütlich. Ich bin im Feindesland ja gleich geflüchtet und hab bei Bernd Asyl bekommen. Mit seiner tollen Lasagne und Fernsehen und so."

"Klingt nach einem gemütlichen Abend."

"Ja, war es auch", nickte Jonas. "Bin erst heute Mittag zurückgekommen."

"Dann lass dir den Tag nicht von Daniel versauen", meinte Timo.

"Nein, hast recht." An die andere Sache, die mit dem T-Shirt, dachte er schon gar nicht mehr. Statt dessen lief er noch ein wenig mit Timo, ehe das Training begann.

Der Trainer ließ es heute relativ ruhig angehen und das Training war sehr taktisch geprägt. Für morgen stand dann eine Videoanlayse ihres Pokalgegners auf dem Programm, danach würden sie mit der gezielten Vorbereitung auf das Spiel beginnen, ehe in zwei Tagen ihre beiden freien Tage anstanden.

Auf diese beiden Tage freute sich Jonas schon sehr, schließlich wollte er in dieser Zeit mit Bernd in diesen Club gehen.

Er war inzwischen richtig aufgeregt deswegen. Ein echter Schwulenclub! Irgendwie war es total mutig, auch wenn sie nicht in Deutschland bleiben wurden.

Aber er vertraute Bernd. Bernd würde nie riskieren, dass etwas rauskam. Er hing selbst ja eben so drin wie er selbst, und Bernd war kein leichtsinniger Typ.

Außerdem... außerdem mochte Bernd ihn. Mehr sogar - Bernd war in ihn verliebt. Ein schöner Gedanke. Schön und verwirrend.

Bernd hatte gesagt, er sollte darüber nicht nachdenk... Ein Pfiff ließ ihn aufsehen, er sollte sich jetzt wirklich auf das Training konzentrieren. Lange dauerte das Training zum Glück auch nicht mehr, dann wurden sie von Peter in die Kabine geschickt.

Nach dem Duschen gingen einige der Jungs in die Sauna, andere zu den Physios. Jonas entschloss heute auf beides zu verzichten. Er wollte nach Hause und sich dort entspannen. Also packte er seine Sachen ein, und nach einigen Autogrammen ging er zu seinem Wagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, klingelte plötzlich sein Handy.

"Ja?", meldete er sich.

"Ich hoffe du hast noch ein zweites Ladekabel zu Hause", meldete sich Bernds Stimme.

Schlagartig hatte Jonas das Bild seines Kabels vor Augen, das in der Steckdose neben dem Bett im Gästezimmer steckte. "Ja...", murmelte er resigniert.

Bernd lachte leise. "Soll ich es dir vorbeibringen?"

"Gegen irgendwas Leckeres zum Abendessen?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Der Tausch gefällt mir."

"Willst du dir was wünschen?"

"Pfannkuchen?" fragte Bernd.

"Süß oder herzhaft?"

"Herzhaft", sagte Bernd. "Du machst immerhin die allerbesten herzhaften Pfannkuchen, die ich kenne."

"Danke", freute sich Jonas. "Wann kannst du bei mir sein?"

"Ich hab gleich noch einen kurzen Interviewtermin. Ich denke so gegen 19 Uhr könnte ich da sein."

"Okay, ich mach dann alles fertig."

"Dann bis nachher Jonas."

"Bis nachher!" Jonas freute sich schon auf den Besuch.

Dabei hatten sie ja den ganzen gestrigen Abend zusammen verbracht. Und für Bernd war es momentan bestimmt nicht so ganz einfach, ständig um ihn rum zu sein.

Aber zumindest im Moment wollte er mal egoistisch sein und nicht daran denken, wie es für Bernd war.

Mit einem Lächeln setzte er sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr, mit einem kleinen Umweg in den Supermarkt um Eier zu kaufen, nach Hause.

Zu Hause schloss er die Wohnungstür auf, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja Daniel bescheid sagen sollte, wenn er heile angekommen war.

Er zögerte, entschloss sich dann aber das später zu machen, wenn Bernd da war. Dann hätte er auch gleich eine Ausrede um sich schnell wieder zu verabschieden.

Also brachte er die Eier in die Küche und machte dann das Badezimmer sauber. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sein Duschgel komplett leer war. Jonas runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er doch erst vor drei Tagen neu gekauft... Und seither hatte er nur ein oder zwei mal geduscht, schließlich war er gestern bei Bernd gewesen.

Jonas nahm die Flasche hoch. War das blöde Ding ausgelaufen? Nein, sie hatte aufrecht gestanden, es gab keine Duschgelpfütze darunter, und als er die Flasche drückte, entwich keine Luft. 

"Das versteh ich nicht", murmelte Jonas ratlos.

Die Flasche konnte er nur wegschmeißen und erst mal das Duschgel aus der Tasche für die Hotelübernachtungen nehmen. Und morgen neues kaufen.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er in die Küche und begann schon mal den Teig für die Pfannkuchen vorzubereiten.


	25. Gruseldaniel

Er rührte gerade den Teig, als es an der Tür klingelte. War Bernd so früh gekommen?

"Moment!" rief er, wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab und ging dann zur Tür.

Es war jedoch nicht Bernd, der vor ihm stand, sondern Daniel. "Du bist also doch schon da", sah er ihn vorwurfsvoll an. 

"Oh ich... sorry", sagte Jonas. "Ich hab gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass ich bei dir klingeln sollte..."

Daniel nickte leicht. "Wenigstens ist dir nichts passiert."

"Ist alles ok, Daniel. Es war nur eine nasse Hose, sonst nichts. Du musst also kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben."

"Das sagt sich so leicht. Aber was, wenn mehr passiert wäre?"

"Ist es doch aber nicht. Ich werde in Zukunft vorsichtiger auf der Treppe sein."

"Das wäre lieb von dir. Ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn du nachher ausfällst."

Jonas lächelte leicht. "Wie gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung Daniel."

"Ja... das ist gut." Daniel nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten wieder zu gehen.

"Kann... kann ich noch was für dich tun?" fragte Jonas.

Daniel zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Doch", meinte er dann jedoch, "du wolltest doch nachgucken, wann du mal Zeit hast. Fürs Abendessen."

Jonas unterdrückte einen Fluch. "In den nächsten Tagen ist es schwierig", sagte Jonas. "Ich hab die nächsten Abende Termine vom Verein und dann bin ich zwei Tage nicht da."

Daniel sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Dann... vielleicht ein Mittagessen?", schlug er vor.

Ein Mittagessen wäre auf jeden Fall besser als ein Abendessen, dachte Jonas. "Ich muss das morgen im Verein abklären", sagte er trotzdem ausweichend.

"Ja, rufst du mich dann an? Dann kann ich schon was vorbereiten."

Jonas nickte. Er hatte Daniels Nummer nicht, aber das würde er jetzt einfach nicht erwähnen.

"Gut... dann machen wir das gleich morgen", freute sich Daniel.

"Ja, machen wir. Dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend Daniel."

"Danke, dir auch." Daniel rührte sich nicht, und so fiel es Jonas nicht leicht die Tür endlich zu schließen.

"Puh", machte Jonas, als die Tür endlich zu war.

Daniel war wirklich anstrengend. Einerseits tat er Jonas immer wieder leid, und es war schön zu sehen, wie er sich freuen konnte, aber Jonas war immer wieder froh, wenn er ihn abgewimmelt hatte.

Um das Essen würde er wohl nicht rumkommen, wenn er nicht wirklich grob zu Daniel werden wollte.

Aber mehr musste auch wirklich nicht sein. Das Essen würde schon anstrengend genug werden.

Danach würde er Daniel auf nette Art sagen, dass sie nur Nachbarn waren, mehr nicht.

Daniel brauchte Freunde, das war ihm klar, aber so leid es ihm tat, er konnte dieser Freund nicht sein.

Vielleicht würde er Daniel einfach mal ein paar Kontaktdaten von Fanclubs geben. Er interessierte sich für Fußball und vielleicht würde er so mit anderen Leuten ins Gespräch kommen.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Er würde die Liste der Fanclubs mal durchgehen, da war sicher einer für Daniel dabei.

Aber erst musste er jetzt mit dem Teig fertig machen, damit sie essen konnten, wenn Bernd kam. Er rührte Eier, Milch und Mehl zusammen, dazu etwas Salz, und stellte die Masse in den Kühlschrank. Dann deckte er schon mal den Tisch, mit dem guten Geschirr, auf das seine Großmutter beim Einzug bestanden hatte.

Bernd würde darauf keinen Wert legen, aber er hatte Lust dazu, es mal wieder zu benutzen. Dann setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und daddelte ein wenig auf dem Handy, während er auf Bernd wartete.

Um kurz nach sieben klingelte es schließlich - und zwar Sturm!

Jonas lachte auf und öffnete die Tür. Bernd stand schon vor der Wohnungstür - und ihm gegenüber Daniel, der ihm gerade irgendwas erzählte.

Innerlich seufzte Jonas, Daniel war echt eine Klette, und es war sicher kein Zufall, dass er immer rauskam, wenn Jonas die Tür öffnete.

"Also Daniel, ich muss jetzt", sagte Bernd und sah zu Jonas. "Ich wurde leider etwas... aufgehalten."

"Dann komm mal rein."

Bernd nickte und ging mit schnellen Schritten an Jonas vorbei in die Wohnung.

"Schönen Abend". wünschte Jonas und ehe Daniel etwas sagen konnte, hatte er die Tür schon geschlossen.

Bernd holte tief Luft. "Er wird immer gruseliger!"

"Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Jonas wissen.

"Die nette Frau Schmidt von ganz oben hat mir unten die Tür aufgemacht und Daniel stand an den Briefkästen...", seufzte Bernd.

"Der fühlt doch vorher, wenn ich rauskomme und er mich abfangen kann."

"Echt?"

"Manchmal hab ich zumindest das Gefühl."

"Gruselig", sagte Bernd. "Ich habs doch von Anfang an gesagt."

"Ja, du hattest recht", seufzte Jonas. "Zum Dank kriegst du gleich Pfannkuchen."

"Mein Held", sagte Bernd und folgte Jonas in die Küche. "Was meinte Daniel eigentlich mit dem Treppenunfall?"

"Das war nicht so schlimm. Er hatte gewischt, und ich war fast auf dem Wasser ausgerutscht. Hatte hinterher einen nassen Hintern, das war alles."

"Aber weiter ist nichts passiert?" fragte Bernd besorgt.

"Nein, keine Sorge, alles okay. Nicht mal einen blauen Fleck am Hintern."

"Ach?" fragte Bernd und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Woher weißt du das? Hat Daniel nachgeguckt?"

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte Jonas mit einer ebenso hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Auf den Kerl?" Bernd schnaubte. "Tut mir leid, aber du hast bestimmt einen besseren Geschmack."

"Gruseldaniel ist jedenfalls nicht mein Favorit."

"Und wer hat sich dann deinen Hintern angesehen? Timo? Leo?"

"Ich mir selbst?"

"Und du hast wirklich... gründlich nachgesehen?" fragte Bernd mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Willst du noch mal nachprüfen?", grinste Jonas zurück.

"Glaub mir, ich würde deinen nackten Hintern nur zu gern ausgiebig... überprüfen", sagte Bernd grinsend, auch wenn seine Augen eine Spur zu ernst für einen Scherz waren.

"Ähm...", machte Jonas unsicher. "wenn du... willst?"

Bernd zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist vielleicht besser, wenn nicht..."

"Dann... lieber Pfannkuchen", versuchte Jonas die Situation zu retten.

Bernd nickte. "Ja, Pfannkuchen klingen gut. Soll ich dir was helfen?"

Jonas holte zwei große Bratpfannen raus und stellte sie auf den Herd, stellte ihn an und holte dann Käse, Schinken, Pilze und ähnliches aus dem Kühlschrank.

Bernd setzte sich einfach an den Tisch und beobachtete Jonas. Geübt bereitete der die Pfannkuchen zu.

Natürlich bemerkte Jonas Bernds Blicke, versuchte sich davon aber nicht ablenken zu lassen. Er sah allerdings, wie sehnsüchtig diese Blicke zum Teil waren. Er würde ihm so gerne helfen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte. Er mochte Bernd sehr, aber... war da mehr? Könnte da mehr sein?

Konnte er sich vorstellen mit ihm zu kuscheln, vor dem Fernseher? Das hatten sie ja im Grunde schon gemacht, und es war schön gewesen. Was war mit Küssen? Konnte er sich das vorstellen?

Bernd hatte ihn geküsst - jedenfalls einmal ganz kurz. Das zählte eigentlich kaum. Aber es war nicht abstoßend gewesen. 

Am liebsten hätte er Bernd gebeten ihn nochmal zu küssen, aber so mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen das ging nicht. Einen anderen Mann zu küssen, das kam gar nicht in Frage, das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Jonas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Vielleicht brachte der Abend im Club ihn ja irgendwie weiter. Ja, da würde er sicher so einige interessante und interessierte Jungs sehen.

Bis dahin würde er aufhören sich Gedanken zu machen. Sich auf die Pfannkuchen zu konzentrieren wäre mal ein Anfang, denn der erste war schon etwas dunkler als gewollt.

"Ähm... ich hoffe, du stehst auf kross", sagte Jonas und grinste Bernd schief an.

"Frisch und knackig?", zuckte Bernd mit den Schultern. "Ist schon okay."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Jonas.

"Kein Problem - so wie ich dich kenne, wird er trotzdem perfekt sein."

"Bring deinen Teller mal her, dann kannst du ihn gleich probieren."

Bernd stand auf, und Jonas ließ den ersten Pfannkuchen mit Käse und Schinken auf seinen Teller gleiten.

"Er riecht fantastisch", sagte Bernd.

"Wenigstens etwas. Wenn er nicht okay, ist, dann kommt er weg."

"Ach quatsch. Er war ein bisschen zu lang in der Sonne, mehr nicht."

"Ich hoffe, er schmeckt wirklich." Er schob den zweiten Pfannkuchen auf seinen eigenen Teller und gab neuen Teig in die Pfanne.

"Komm, iss doch erst mal mit mir zusammen", sagte Bernd.

"Na gut", nickte Jonas, stellte die Platten kleiner und setzte sich.

Bernd lächelte ihn an und griff kurz über den Tisch um über Jonas Arm zu streicheln. "Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich."

"Ich versuch es, okay?"

"Nicht nur versuchen, Jonas. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ein bisschen Liebeskummer halte ich schon aus."

"Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich der Grund dafür bin."

"Du bist ein toller Mann, Jonas. Du wirst noch einige Herzen brechen."

"Die meisten davon werden mir aber egal sein - anders als du."

Bernd lächelte ihn erneut an. "Los, essen", sagte er dann.

"Auf die Plätze - fertig - los", gab Jonas das Kommando.

Die beiden stürzten sich ihre Pfannkuchen und für die nächste Zeit verstummten alle Gespräche. Zwischendurch kümmerte sich Jonas um den Nachschub. Schließlich waren sie satt und zufrieden und lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück.

"So geht es einem doch gleich viel besser", meinte Bernd.

"Ja. Satt und rund", lachte Jonas.

"Und zufrieden."

"Rollen wir ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Bernd und erhob sich schwerfällig.

Auch Jonas stand auf und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Sofort ließ sich Bernd aufs Sofa plumpsen.

Jonas lachte und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. "Ich steh nie wieder auf!"

"Ich auch nicht."

Jonas lehnte sich leicht gegen Bernds Schulter und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nur einen Moment ehe Bernd es wagte einen Arm um ihn zu legen. Jonas kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

"Du sagst, wenn es dir zu viel wird", bat Jonas leise.

"Du wirst mir nie zu viel", wisperte Bernd.

"Dann genieße ich es hier einfach", beschloss Jonas.

"Ich auch", sagte Bernd und begann mit seiner Hand über Jonas Arm zu streicheln.

Langsam fielen Jonas die Augen zu, nicht, weil er müde wäre, sondern weil es einfach so schön und gemütlich war. Bernd roch so gut und war so warm. Wäre er eine Katze, würde er jetzt anfangen zu schnurren.

"Bleibst du über Nacht oder willst du nach Hause?" murmelte Jonas nach einem Moment kaum hörbar.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Bernd sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte. "Ich glaub... ich würd gern bleiben", wisperte er dann.

Jonas lächelte. "Schön."

"Du musst aber auch sagen, wenn es dir zu viel wird", meinte Bernd leise.

"Das sollte wohl besser ich sagen, oder?"

"Wir beide, glaub ich. Kann ja genauso sein, dass ich dir mit der Zeit auf den Senkel gehe."

Jonas sah hoch. "Du gehst mir nie auf den Senkel, Bernd."

Bernd erwiderte den Blick. "Das ist schön."

Jonas lächelte leicht.

"Komm wieder her", bat Bernd leise und zog ihn behutsam etwas näher. Wortlos kuschelte sich Jonas wieder an Bernd. "Hmm", machte der leise und begann wieder Jonas' Arm zu streicheln. "Fernsehen?", schlug er dann leise vor.

"Mhm, irgendwas seichtes wo man nicht nachdenken muss", meinte Jonas.

Bernd nickte, angelte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete gleich auf Netflix. "Unsere Serie von neulich?", schlug er vor und suchte sie auch gleich aus.

Jonas ruckelte sich etwas anders hin ohne dabei von Bernd abzurutschen. So konnte er gut sehen und dabei Bernds Nähe genießen, ganz egoistisch.

Immer noch strichen Bernds Finger sanft über seinen Arm. Es war wirklich schön, fand Jonas, und konzentrierte sich eher auf die Berührungen als auf die Serie, die lief. 

Er hatte ein leichtes schlechtes Gewissen, weil er das Gefühl hatte Bernd auszunutzen. Es war nicht fair, weil er genau wusste, wie Bernd fühlte, und er ihn darin nicht auch noch bestärken sollte. Aber heute, nur heute, beschloss er, würde er Bernd weitermachen lassen. Jedenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

Das Streicheln war schön, aber mehr würde er nicht zu lassen - das wäre dann mehr als unfair. Außerdem war er sich noch nicht klar darüber, ob er mehr von Bernd wollte.

Wäre Bernd nicht in ihn verliebt, wäre es vielleicht was anderes. Aber so... nein, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Jonas schloss genüsslich die Augen, fühlte Bernd neben sich und seine Finger, die ihn noch immer streichelten, und merkte, wie er langsam müder wurde.

Irgendwann hörte er auf dagegen anzukämpfen und ließ es zu, dass er in Bernds Armen einschlief.

"Jonas.." Eine leise Stimme brachte ihn dazu die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Er brummte und blinzelte. "Mhm?"

"Du hast da drüben ein weiches, kuscheliges Bett..."

"War hier auch kuschelig", nuschelte Jonas.

"Aber in deinem Bett kannst du bequemer liegen."

Jonas gähnte. "Du hast recht."

"Also ab ins Körbchen." Bernd setzte sich auf und zog Jonas dabei mit sich.

Erneut gähnte Jonas. "Das Gästebett ist gar nicht frisch bezogen..."

"Wenn Gruseldaniel hier nicht gepennt hat, war ich doch eh der letzte hier, oder?"

Jonas schüttelte sich. "Der Gedanke ist... gruselig. Ich möchte ihn eigentlich nicht mal in meiner Wohnung haben."

"Dann ist ja gut. Er ist echt merkwürdig, ich möchte ihn auch nicht in deiner Wohnung wissen."

Jonas streckte sich, dann stand er auf. "Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen, ehe ich wieder hier einpenne."

"Ja - geh schnell ins Bad - aber nicht auf der Toilette einschlafen!"

"Willst du mitkommen und aufpassen?"

"Hast du Angst, dass du im Klo ertrinkst?"

Jonas lachte. "Spinner. Gute Nacht Bernd."

"Dir auch, schlaf gut", wünschte Bernd. "Ich räum hier noch kurz auf, geh du schon mal rüber."

Jonas zögerte, ging dann aber tatsächlich ins Bad. Klo, Zähne putzen, bisschen Katzenwäsche, das musste reichen. Er rief noch ein "Nacht" in Bernds Richtung, dann verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Gemütlich kuschelte er sich ins Bett - und dachte an Bernd, der sich wohl jetzt fertig machte.

Ganz kurz durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Bernd bat bei ihm zu schlafen. In seinem Bett, nicht im Gästebett. Es war ein schöner Gedanke, aber er wagte nicht ihn weiterzudenken.

Stattdessen stellte er in Gedanken eine Einkaufsliste für die nächsten Tage zusammen und schlief darüber bald ein.


	26. Verdächtigungen

Ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen weckte Jonas. Die Sonne schien schon durch den Vorhang, allzu früh konnte es nicht mehr sein.

"Ja?" rief und setzte sich langsam auf.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür.

"Morgen Bernd", lächelte Jonas.

"Morgen." Bernd kam langsam ins Zimmer, in der Hand hielt er einen großen Becher mit Kaffee.

"Mhm, das ist eine schöne Art geweckt zu werden. Wie lange bist du schon auf?"

"Noch nicht lange. Aber ich hab heute Vormittag Training, und du doch auch, oder? Da müssen wir langsam aufstehen."

"Stimmt", sagte Jonas und nahm den Kaffee entgegen. "Und die nächsten beiden Tage werden stressig. Aber dann... kommen die freien Tage und unser Ausflug."

"Du freust dich schon drauf", stellte Bernd mit einem Lächeln fest.

"Klar tu ich das!"

"Ich mich auch."

"Aber vorher müssen wir brav trainieren, sonst behalten unsere Trainer uns noch hier."

"Oh ja, nee, das geht gar nicht. Also, aufstehen, frühstücken und dann wie brave Fußballer trainieren?

Jonas nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Kaffee.

"Dann.. deck ich mal auf, und du pellst dich aus dem Bett?"

"Gute Idee. Wenn mein Bett nicht gehen lassen will, ruf ich um Hilfe", meinte Jonas zwinkernd.

"Ich rette dich dann tapfer."

"Ich weiß, mein Held."

"Also...", verabschiedete sich Bernd und verließ das Zimmer.

Jonas sah ihm nach, trank noch einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und schälte sich dann mühsam aus dem Bett.

Noch immer mit dem Becher in der Hand ging er ins Bad, machte sich fertig - und trank dabei den Kaffee. Dann ging er in die Küche, wo Bernd schon am Tisch saß.

"Morgen", grüßte er jetzt etwas frischer. 

"Morgen", sagte Bernd. "Setzt dich, Frühstück ist fertig und wir haben noch etwa 20 Minuten."

"Du darfst gern hier einziehen", meinte Jonas und setzte sich.

"Neben Gruseldaniel? Niemals!" lachte Bernd.

"Stimmt, der ist ja auch noch da... schade."

"Außerdem... liebe ich mein Haus. Und ich weiß nicht was dein zukünftiger Freund dazu sagen würde..."

"Dass wir einen Bediensteten haben? Ich glaub nicht, dass er was dagegen haben wird" ,scherzte Jonas.

Bernd zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach so ist das! Soll ich mir ein schickes Butler-Outfit zulegen? Oder lieber nackt die Hausarbeit verrichten?"

Jonas wiegte überlegend den Kopf von links nach rechts. "Beides nett..."

"Spinner", schnaubte Bernd.

"Vielleicht je nach Wetterlage?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Ich darf mir also was anziehen, wenn es kalt ist?"

"Ja, genau - andersrum wäre es ja irgendwie doof."

"Du hast wirklich einen Dachschaden, Jonas."

"Dabei bist du doch der Torhüter." Inzwischen hatte sich Jonas sein Müsli gemischt und aß es genüsslich.

"Ja und? Wir Torhüter sind doch die einzig normalen im Fußballgeschäft."

"Das wüsste ich aber."

"Doch. Frag mal Timo, der wird dir das bestätigen."

"Ich kann aber auch den Rest der Mannschaft fragen..."

"Die keine Ahnung haben."

"Sie sind in der Mehrheit", meinte Jonas überzeugt.

"Siehst du und deshalb denken sie automatisch, sie wären die normalen."

"Aber was ist normal? Das bedeutet doch, dass man der Mehrheit angehört", philosophierte Jonas.

Bernd seufzte. "Du armer Ungläubiger. Vielleicht ist es besser ich lasse dich dir deinen Irrglauben der Normale zu sein. Ich weiß es ja, wie es wirklich ist."

Jonas grinste und mampfte dabei genüsslich sein Müsli.

"Ich muss langsam los", sagte Bernd.

"Oh, schon so spät?"

"Ich muss noch zu Hause vorbei", sagte Bernd.

"Ah, okay.." Jonas bedauerte, dass Bernd schon los musste - es war einfach viel schöner mit ihm als alleine zu sein.

"Wir telefonieren noch wegen übermorgen, ok?"

"Ja, klar. Schön, dass du hier warst", meinte Jonas. "Ähm... hast du mein Ladekabel eigentlich ausgepackt?"

"Dein... ach verdammt", fluchte Bernd.

"Was denn?"

"Das... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber das liegt... in meinem Spind."

"Oh...", mache Jonas und prustete dann los. Eigentlich brauchte er das Kabel nicht, er hatte noch zwei weitere, aber das wollte er Bernd nicht sagen. Vermutlich ahnte er es ohnehin schon.

"Mach dich nicht lustig", brummte Bernd.

"Nur ein bisschen, ja?"

"Soll ich es dir vorbeibringen oder reicht es, wenn ich es übermorgen vor der Fahrt nach Holland mitbringe?"

"Ähm... wenn du magst, kannst du gern noch mal vorbeikommen, aber ich kann mein Handy auch anders laden."

Bernd lächelte leicht. "Ich guck mal, ob ich es schaffe", sagte Bernd. "Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

"Mach das. Gute Fahrt", wünschte Jonas und brachte ihn zur Tür.

Bernd wollte schon die Tür öffnen, als er sich nochmal umdrehte. "Wie hoch steht wohl die Chance, dass Daniel gleich vor uns steht?"

Jonas seufzte leise. "Ich fürchte, ziemlich hoch..."

"Na dann auf ins Gefecht!" grinste Bernd und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe sich tatsächlich die Tür gegenüber öffnete. Daniel trug seine dünne Jacke und hielt einen Rucksack in der Hand. "Oh, guten morgen!", grüßte er.

"Morgen", sagte Bernd knapp.

Auch Jonas grüßte ihn ähnlich kurz angebunden.

"Ich muss zur Arbeit", sagte Daniel. "Müsst ihr auch los? Zum Training?"

"Ja, genau. Schönen Tag", wünschte Jonas.

"Ähm... wegen unserem Mittagessen...?"

"Reden wir später drüber, okay?"

"Oh klar. Aber... du vergisst es nicht, ja?"

"Nein, nein." Daniel erinnerte ihn ja bei jeder Gelegenheit.

"Morgen würde es mir gut passen", sagte Daniel.

"Muss ich mal sehen, was im Verein ansteht."

"Jonas, wir telefonieren", unterbrach Bernd sie. "Viel Spaß beim Training."

"Dir auch - bis dann", sah Jonas ihm hinterher.

"Also, morgen?" fragte Daniel und trat einen Schritt auf Jonas zu.

Kurz überlegte Jonas, dann nickte er. Bisher war er von einem Abendessen ausgegangen, ein Mittagessen war ja viel kürzer, besonders, wenn er sich einen frühen Termin bei einem der Physios besorgen würde.

Sofort strahlte Daniel. "Das ist toll. Ich freu mich!"

"Ich wäre so um... halb eins bei dir", schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja, das passt perfekt."

"Super, dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Jonas und ging zurück in seine Wohnung.

Jetzt hatte er also eine Verabredung mit Daniel. Ach, er würde das schon überstehen, irgendwie. Und danach konnte er sich Daniel hoffentlich vom Leib halten.

Vielleicht sollte er versuchen sich unmöglich zu benehmen - auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er würde mal Timo fragen, der hatte bestimmt ein paar Tipps auf Lager. Und dann würde sich einen Termin... so gegen halb zwei oder zwei holen. Halb zwei war besser. Dann hätten sie wohl eine dreiviertel Stunde zusammen, das war mehr als genug.

Eigentlich waren für ihn schon fünf Minuten genug. Und er hatte jetzt schon Angst vor dem, was Daniel wohl kochen würde. Irgendwas angeblich supergesundes, das war klar. Nun, einmal würde er es aushalten - notfalls würde wohl eine Topfpflanze darunter leiden müssen. Wenn Daniel denn welche hatte. 

Er würde gut frühstücken und sich ein paar Snacks einpacken, die er vor dem zweiten Training essen konnte. Daniels Gesprächen würde er wohl nicht so leicht ausweichen können. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja in der Zeit nur über Fußball zu sprechen.

Ja, das war ein Plan, das würde er durchziehen. Entschlossen zog er seine Jacke an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training. Endlich war er mal wieder pünktlich da und konnte sich in Ruhe umziehen.

"Hey", setzte sich Timo neben ihn.

"Morgen", sagte Jonas.

"Du bist so pünktlich", grinste Timo ihn an.

"Ja. Bin ich doch eigentlich immer."

"Naja, die letzten Tage ja nicht so. Jedenfalls nicht so überpünktlich."

"Ja, da war ich... etwas verplant", gab Jonas zu. "Aber heute Morgen hat Bernd vorgearbeitet und ich musste mich nur anziehen, Frühstück und losfahren."

"Bernd hat vorgearbeitet? Hat er wieder bei dir geschlafen, oder du bei ihm?"

"Er bei mir. Ich hatte mein Ladekabel bei ihm vergessen und er hat... wollte es mir vorbringen. Und irgendwie sind wir dann beide mehr oder weniger vor dem Fernseher eingepennt."

Timo sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. "Ihr hängt ja irgendwie immer zusammen rum, oder?"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir verstehen uns halt gut."

"Du weißt schon, dass er beim falschen Verein ist?"

"Jeder hat so seine Fehler", lachte Jonas.

"Na, wenn das sein einziger ist..."

"So ziemlich", meinte Jonas.

"Okay...", machte Timo etwas gedehnt.

"Was denn?" fragte Jonas und sah Timo an.

"Ich finds nur... ungewöhnlich, dass ihr plötzlich so dicke seid.

"Die Zeit in Russland hat uns halt irgendwie zusammengeschweißt."

"Trotzdem..."

"Hast du was gegen Bernd?" fragte Jonas einigermaßen verblüfft.

"Nein, aber ich kenne sonst niemanden, der so eng mit einem Kollegen ist. Außer vielleicht Mario und Marco."

 

"Das ist doch quatsch. Es gibt viele Kollegen, die sich gut verstehen."

"Aber nicht alle zwei Tage beim anderen pennt."

Jonas ließ seinen Schuh sinken. "Was willst du mir eigentlich sagen Timo?"

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, willst du mir etwas sagen?"

In Jonas Kopf ratterte es, aber hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was Timo meinte. Bernd war ein Freund, ein guter Freund, einer seiner besten Freunde. "Ich... verstehe nicht..."

"Dann... vergiss es, ja?"

Jonas nickte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Wenn dir was Sorgen macht, dann solltest du darüber reden. Mittagessen? In der kleine chinesischen Restaurant hier um die Ecke?"

"Können wir gerne machen. Und jetzt zieh dich an, wir sollten langsam los."

Jonas nickte und machte sich schnell fertig.

Timo hatte auf ihn gewartet, und gemeinsam gingen sie dann nach draußen.

"Ich bin übrigens wieder Daniel in die Hände gefallen", erzählte Jonas um die merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen ihnen aufzulockern.

"Oh man, der kleine Nervendaniel..."

"Ja... ich bin morgen mit ihm zum Mittagessen verabredet."

"Oh je, du armer - warum tust du dir das an?"

"Weil ein Mittagessen besser als ein Abendessen ist. Und weil er immer so traurig guckt", seufzte Jonas.

"Mittagessen... stimmt, das geht schneller", erkannte Timo es richtig.

"Und ich werde ihm dabei klar machen, dass ich... keinen engeren Kontakt möchte. Das hört sich fies an, oder?"

"Nicht, wenn man ihn mal erlebt hat."

Jonas grinste schief. "Ich will ihm mal zwei Adressen von Fanclubs geben. Vielleicht findet er da ja Anschluss und lässt mich dann in Ruhe."

"Das ist ne gute Idee, da findet er vielleicht Leute."

"Das hoffe ich. Es ist wirklich anstrengend."

"Glaub ich dir", nickte Timo. "Du machst das schon... sonst spiel ich noch mal böser Torwart. Oder will Bernd die Rolle übernehmen?"

"Ihr habt es beide doch schon versucht und seid gescheitert. Bernd ist ihm gestern in die Finger geraten und mehr oder weniger zu mir in die Wohnung geflüchtet."

"Oh je, das wird ja immer schlimmer."

"Ich glaube er ist einfach total einsam", sagte Jonas. "Und er wird gar nicht bemerken, wie nervig und... gruselig er ist."

"Das denke ich auch, aber das macht es nur bedingt besser."

"Weiß ich. Morgen noch, danach werde ich ihm so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem bin ich dann erst mal über unsere freien Tage nicht da."

"Oh, fährst du weg?"

Jonas nickte und antwortete ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen. "Ja, bin mit Bernd unterwegs."

"Ach, mit Bernd."

"Ja. War ne ziemlich spontane Idee, aber es passt so gut, weil Leverkusen auch frei hat."

"Und dann fahrt ihr in trauter Zweisamkeit weg?"

"In trauter Zweisamkeit?" fragte Jonas lachend.

"Nicht?"

"Wir machen einen Ausflug", sagte Jonas. "Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?"

"Naja, ich mein ja nur..."

"Was meinst du?"

"Nur, dass ihr ständig zusammen rumhängt.

Jonas seufzte. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte Timo einen Verdacht, was ihn und Bernd betraf. Und ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, wie er richtig damit umgehen sollte. "Und was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte er.

"Gar nichts ist schlimm daran, ist doch... wäre doch schön... ich meine..."

Jonas blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Leo hinter ihm nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte. Aber er bekam das kaum mit, stattdessen starrte er Timo an. "Du... meinst... was genau?"

"Entweder du übernachtest bei ihm, oder er bei dir. Aber wenn du nicht reden willst, dann halte ich auch die Klappe."

"Mittagessen", brachte Jonas nur hervor. Bis dahin hatte er hoffentlich Ordnung in seinem Kopf geschaffen und sich überlegt, was er Timo erzählen wollte.

"Okay, Mittagessen." Timo nickte und lief weiter.

Auch Jonas setzte sich nun wieder in Bewegung und war mehr als froh, als Peter sie wenig später zusammenrief. Das weitere Training half ihm glücklicherweise beim Abschalten.


	27. Weiteres Aushorchen

Als er nach dem Training unter der Dusche stand, hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass Timo bestimmt was ganz anderes gemeint hatte. Er hatte keinen Grund mehr in die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Bernd rein zu interpretieren. Schließlich konnte auch ein Timo Horn keine Gedanken lesen. Es war ja auch gar nichts zwischen Bernd und ihm. Sie waren befreundet, so wie viele seiner Mitspieler befreundet waren.

Er durfte jetzt nicht anfangen Gespenster zu sehen, nur weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass er auf Männer stand. Niemand konnte ihm das ansehen. 

Aber vielleicht sollte er trotzdem ein wenig in die Offensive gehen und wie ein Hetero über Frauen reden. Allerdings hatte er das noch nie wirklich gemacht. Das wäre dann doch sehr viel auffälliger als alles andere. Er hatte noch nie wirklich viel über Frauen gesprochen, weil das Thema für ihn einfach nicht wichtig gewesen war.

Also würde er damit jetzt nicht anfangen. Vielleicht... vielleicht würde er vor Timo einfach nicht mehr so oft von Bernd erzählen. Nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

Inzwischen hatte er mehr als genug geduscht und trocknete sich ab. Jetzt musste er sich noch genau überlegen, was er Timo beim Essen erzählen wollte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Timo reden lassen und dann gucken, wie er reagierte. Ja, das würde wohl das beste sein, beschloss er und zog sich seine Privatkleidung an.

Timo saß schon fertig angezogen vor seinem Spind und lächelte ihn an. "Ah, da bist du."

"Ja, bin gerade fertig. Kommst du dann?"

Timo nickte und stand auf. Jonas nahm noch sein Geld und das Handy mit und folgte ihm dann aus der Kabine. Der Weg zu dem chinesischen Restaurant war nicht weit. Der Laden machte von außen nicht viel her, war in Spielerkreisen aber ein absoluter Geheimtipp. So war es kein Wunder, dass der Kellner sie gleich mit Namen begrüßte, als er ihnen die Karten brachte.

"Nudeln mit Huhn", sagte Jonas ohne zu überlegen.

"Für mich den gebratenen Reis mit Gemüse", bestellte Timo, auch er hatte nicht in die Karte geblickt. "Dazu zwei große Wasser."

"Was hast du an den beiden freien Tagen eigentlich vor?" fragte Jonas.

"Ich hab ja das Glück, dass meine Familie hier wohnt und ich nicht, wie die anderen, durch die ganze Republik fahren muss. Mein Bruder Tassilo kommt her, und wir wollen mal wieder ins Phantasialand."

"Klingt richtig gut", lächelte Jonas.

"Und was machst du?", wollte Timo wissen.

"Wie gesagt, kleiner Ausflug mit Bernd. Weg von Gruseldaniel und ein bisschen entspannen."

"Und wohin? Ihr habt doch sicher schon was geplant."

"Wir wollten rüber nach Holland", erzählte Jonas.

"Lasst euch nicht erwischen", zwinkerte Timo ihm zu.

"Erwischen? Seit wann ist es verboten nach Holland zu fahren?"

"Hinfahren nicht, aber... gewisse Einkäufe", lachte Timo.

Jonas lachte auf. Daran hatte er tatsächlich überhaupt nicht gedacht. "Keine Angst, davon halten wir uns fern."

"Dann ist ja gut", nickte Timo gespielt erleichtert. "Was habt ihr sonst vor?"

"Mal guten. Amin hatte uns ein paar Tipps gegeben."

"Dann viel Spaß dabei", wünschte Timo.

"Danke", sagte Jonas. "Wegen... vorhin..."

"Ja?", fragte Timo erwartungsvoll.

"Du hast so... seltsame Andeutungen gemacht. So komisch wegen Bernd reagiert. Wieso?"

"Ich war... bin mir nicht sicher, weißt Du? Und wenn da was wäre, dann... du weißt, dass ich dir immer zuhöre, ja?"

Jonas lehnte sich etwas vor. "Was genau meinst du denn, was da wäre?" fragte er leise.

"Ich dachte, vielleicht habt ihr etwas miteinander."

"Bernd und ich?"

"Ja, klar. So viel, wie ihr zusammen macht.."

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Jonas ehrlich interessiert.

"Ist es so abwegig? Entweder, du schläfst bei ihm oder er bei dir."

"Das machen Freunde doch so."

"Ja, aber in letzter Zeit ist es schon... auffällig oft."

"Aber ich unternehme doch auch viel mit euch aus der Mannschaft."

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "War ja nur eine Vermutung."

"Hm", machte Jonas nachdenklich. So ganz nachvollziehen konnte er immer noch nicht, wie Timo auf den Gedanken kam. "Hab... hab ich irgendwas gesagt, was... verdächtig oder so war?"

"Verdächtig? Ist es denn so?", fragte Timo gleich nach.

"Nein, wir haben nichts miteinander", sagte Jonas. Stimmte ja auch.

"Okay." Mehr sagte Timo dazu nicht.

Jonas nickte. "Wäre es denn schlimm für dich?" fragte er nach einem Moment.

"Wie? Quatsch! Sonst würde ich es wohl nicht wissen wollen. Jonas, ich bin dein Freund. Also ein Freund. Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ist nur kein Thema, über das man normalerweise spricht."

"Nein, man spricht nicht drüber, aber ich glaub, die wenigsten hätten wirklich was dagegen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ich denke schon. Gilt aber auf jeden Fall für mich..." Der Kellner unterbrach sie, als er die Getränke brachte.

Jonas war ganz froh über die Unterbrechung. Er wusste nicht, was er Timo erzählen sollte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, jemanden einzuweihen, nicht so früh.

Eigentlich reichte es ihm voll und ganz, dass Bernd über ihn bescheid wusste.

Auch wenn Timo ein guter Freund war. Er... er wollte erst mal selbst damit klar kommen und die Sache mit Bernd regeln.

Danach würde er Timo wohl auch mal einweihen." Aber bis dahin sollte alles so bleiben, wie es war. Aber offenbar schien auch Timo sich jetzt damit abgefunden zu haben.

Entweder er glaubte ihm oder er respektierte es einfach, dass er im Moment nicht darüber reden wollte. Beides war Jonas recht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam ihr essen. Jonas war erleichtert, dass Timo erst mal nicht nachbohrte und konnte dass Essen wirklich genießen.

Heute Abend würde er aber Bernd vorwarnen. Falls Timo auf den Gedanken kam bei ihm nachzufragen. Er wollte einfach noch eine Mitwisser. 

Den Rest der Mittagspause sprachen sie nicht mehr über Bernd, sondern unterhielten sich ganz allgemein über alles mögliche. Jonas merkte, wie er sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Gut gelaunt machten sie sich schließlich wieder auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände.

Das zweite Training machte wieder viel Spaß, besonders, weil sie dabei schon merkten, dass sie dem Saisonstart immer näher kamen. Außerdem lockten die zwei freien Tage.

Nach dem Training ging er gleich zu den Physios und besorgte sich einen Termin für den nächsten Tag, um zwei Uhr. Davor war leider nichts mehr frei gewesen. 

Immerhin hatten sie überhaupt noch was frei und eine halbe Stunde länger machte den Kohl auch nicht mehr fett.

Außerdem konnte er ja Daniel auch... anschummeln. Kurz schüttelte Jonas den Kopf über sich, eigentlich hätte er sich doch gar keinen Termin holen müssen, Daniel konnte das ja gar nicht überprüfen! Aber er wollte auch nicht zu viel lügen, selbst Daniel gegenüber nicht. Egal wie nervig Daniel auch war, das musste nicht unbedingt sein.

Also war er nur ein bisschen fies und plante seine Flucht nach dem Mittagessen.

Am frühen Abend hatte er noch einen Pressetermin im Verein, also holte er sich in der Kantine einen Salat und setzte sich mit Koka und Dominic zusammen, die auch Pressetermine hatten.

Es war eine gemütliche Runde, bei der das Gespräch auf Journalisten kam und ihre Erfahrungen mit dieser speziellen Gattung Mensch. Sie alle hatten so ihre Geschichten zu erzählen und so war es eine sehr lustige Runde. Schließlich brachen sie gut gelaunt zu ihren Interviews auf.

Natürlich war zum einen der Confed-Cup ein großes Thema, aber auch die internationale Saison, die für Köln bevorstand. Jonas war ganz froh, dass er mal zu ein paar neuen Dingen etwas sagen konnte und so verging die Zeit relativ schnell.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Reporter und Fotograf von ihm, und er fuhr nach Hause.

Er war nicht überrascht, als er auf der Treppe Daniel in die Arme lief.

"Hallo", grüßte er ihn ein wenig resigniert. Woher wusste Daniel immer, wann er im Treppenhaus war?

"Oh hallo, Jonas", sagte Daniel lächelnd. "Kommst du jetzt erst nach Hause?"

"Ja, war mal wieder ein langer Tag. Du bist schon länger zu Hause und willst noch mal los?"

"Nein, ich hab ein paar Kartons in den Keller gebracht. ich fürchte aber, dass ich einen falschen runter geschleppt habe."

Jonas grinste ein wenig gezwungen. "Ja, das kenn ich, und hinterher sucht man."

"Ja, ist schlimm. Ich bin im Moment nur dabei Sachen zu suchen..."

"Das gibt sich wieder", war Jonas zuversichtlich.

Daniel nickte. "Bestimmt. Und die Küche ist immer fertig, unserem Mittagessen steht also nichts im Weg."

"Schön", log Jonas. "Ich komm dann morgen vorbei."

"Wann bist du denn ungefähr da?" fragte Daniel.

Jonas überlegte. "Gegen zwölf."

"Schön, dann hab ich das Essen pünktlich fertig", sagte Daniel und strahlte Jonas an.

"Schön", nickte Jonas. "Du, ich bin total müde und möchte mich echt hinlegen."

"Ähm ja... ja klar. Dann schlaf mal gut."

"Danke, du auch." Jonas musste tatsächlich gähnen, was ihm in diesem Moment sehr willkommen war.

"Bis morgen Jonas", verabschiedete sich Daniel.

"Bis morgen", nickte Jonas ihm zu.

Er schob sich an Daniel vorbei und stieg schnell die letzten Stufen hoch. Er sah sich nicht mehr zu Daniel um. Er bemerkte allerdings, dass keine Schritte zu hören waren, also stand Daniel vermutlich noch dort und sah ihm hinterher. Der Gedanke ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen.

Er war froh, als er wenig später seine Wohnungstür schließen konnte. Morgen noch, danach war Schluss mit Grusel-Daniel. Das konnte Jonas zumindest hoffen.

Jonas gähnte erneut. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich direkt ins Bett gehen. Gegessen hatte er schon, also machte er sich fertig. Im Schlafzimmer stutzte er. Irgendwas war hier doch anders?

Er sah sich genauer um. Der Schrank war geschlossen, die Kisten auf dem Schrank standen da wie immer. Das Bücherregal... Jonas ließ seinen Blick darüber gleiten. Nein, das war doch auch so wie immer, oder?

Er trat näher und... da! Ein Buch fehlte!

Wieso fehlte da ein Buch? Es war eines mit grünem Rücken... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte seit Wochen nichts aus dem Regal genommen und gelesen. Oder... fehlte das Buch schon länger? Es war ein Roman, überlegte er, ein Krimi, den er vor einiger Zeit gelesen hatte. Hatte er ihn verliehen? Der woanders hingelegt? War das eins der Bücher gewesen, die er mit in Russland gehabt hatte?

Ja, das hatte er dabei gehabt, da war er sicher. Und dann hatte er es wohl anschließend nicht mehr zurückgestellt. In den letzten Tagen war er oft spät ins Bett gegangen und die Lücke im Regal wohl einfach nicht gesehen.   
Vermutlich lag es also irgendwo im Wohnzimmer.

Jonas war versucht rüberzugehen und zu suchen, ließ es dann aber doch. Wenn er es nicht fand, würde er sich nur verrückt machen. Und lesen wollte er jetzt ja auch nicht mehr. Er würde sich ein Hörspiel anmachen und dabei sanft eindösen.

Genau das tat er auch - er kuschelte sich ins Bett, schaltete dass Handy an und lauschte der Geschichte. Noch nicht mal zehn Minuten später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	28. Das Essen des Grauens

Der nächste Tag begann ganz gewöhnlich. Aufstehen, fertig machen, Frühstücken - und dann Daniel auf der Treppe treffen.

"Bis heute Mittag", sagte Jonas nur schnell und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. "Habs eilig", schob er noch hinterher als er die Treppe nach unten rannte.

Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum Daniel immer draußen war, wenn er die Wohnung verließ.

Entweder waren es wirklich Zufälle oder Daniel lauerte immer hinter der Tür um beim ersten Anzeichen aus der Wohnung zu schießen und ihm aufzulauern.

Es wären ein wenig zu viele Zufälle gewesen, fand Jonas. Vielleicht würde er Daniel heute Mittag mal darauf ansprechen. erst mal war er aber froh ihm entkommen zu sein. Als er im Wagen saß, klingelte sein Handy.

Nervös ging er ran. "Ja?"

"Ein Zimmer oder zwei?" fragte Bernd ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

"Ähm... äh... weiß nicht?", murmelte Jonas.

"Möchtest du in Holland ein eigenes Zimmer?" fragte Bernd grinsend. "Ich hab dich aber nicht geweckt, oder?"

"Nein, ich glaub nicht. Muss mich nur noch von Gruseldaniel erholen."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Bernd besorgt.

"Gar nichts, außer, dass er immer im Treppenhaus ist, wenn ich rausgehe."

"Hast du ihn mal darauf angesprochen?"

"Wollte ich heute Mittag. Ich bin um zwölf mit ihm verabredet... vielleicht solltest du mich gegen eins mal anrufen." Dieser Gedanke war Jonas gerade gekommen, und es fühlte sich richtig an.

"Mach ich gern", sagte Bernd.

"Das ist lieb. Auch wenn es Unsinn ist..."

"Nein, das ist kein Unsinn. Ich ruf dich an. Und dann sprechen wir über die Zimmer in Holland."

"Ja, das machen wir dann. Ich freue mich drauf - also, auf Holland. Und auf deinen Anruf."

"Ich freue mich auch, Jonas", sagte Bernd. "Auf unseren Tanz..."

"Ja, auf unseren Tanz", wiederholte Jonas. Er fühlte sich unsicher beim Gedanken daran, aber gleichzeitig war er schon sehr gespannt darauf.

"Ich muss dann langsam los zum Training. Bis heute Mittag Jonas", sagte Bernd.

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Jonas und legte auf.

Auch Jonas fuhr nun los, war aber trotz des Telefonats mit Bernd noch viel zu früh beim Trainingsgelände. Er war nur froh aus Daniels Fängen entkommen zu sein. Ganz in Ruhe zog er sich um und machte einige Stabilitätsübungen, ehe die anderen nach und nach eintrudelten.

Erst als er Timo sah, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er eigentlich Bernd von dem Gespräch erzählen wollte. Na gut, dazu war immer noch zeit. Fürs erste war Timo ja mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gewesen.

Und jetzt wollte er auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken sondern sich über Alltäglichkeiten unterhalten und nachher trainieren. Also schloss er sich Leo und Koka beim Laufen an. Natürlich waren auch hier die freien Tage das Thema.

Jonas hörte zu, sagte aber dazu nichts, er wollte sich nicht noch einmal überlegen, warum er nach Holland fahren könnte. Und ehe einer der beiden fragen konnte, rief Peter sie auch schon zusammen.

Glück gehabt, atmete Jonas auf, als er zu ihrem Trainer lief. Jetzt würde er nicht mehr Gefahr laufen sich über die freien Tage unterhalten zu müssen. Dabei hätten die beiden vermutlich überhaupt nichts gesagt. Er hätte einfach weglassen können, dass er mit Bernd wegfuhr und schon wäre es völlig unverfänglich gewesen.

Aber das Gespräch mit Timo hatte ihn wirklich verunsichert. Er musste Bernd unbedingt nochmal fragen, wie er Simon und Julian eingeweiht hatte. Hatte es da auch so ein komisches Gespräch wie mit Timo gegeben?

Oder war er einfach auf die beiden zugegangen und hatte es ihnen ganz cool gesagt? Jonas lächelte leicht. Das traute er Bernd zu. Er würde Bernd nachher fragen, wenn sie telefonierten, beschloss er. 

"Jonas, nicht träumen!" rief Peter in diesem Moment.

"Tschuldigung!" Jonas sah sich um und schloss sich schnell seiner Trainingsgruppe an.

Er verdrängte Bernd, Timo und Gruseldaniel aus seinen Gedanken und so verflog die Zeit.

Schon war es Mittag, und Jonas verabschiedete sich nach dem Duschen von den anderen und machte sich - ganz gemütlich - auf den Weg nach Hause. Er war eigentlich gern pünktlich, aber heute nahm er den langen Weg. Für seinen Geschmack noch immer viel zu früh, kam er schließlich zu Hause an.

Er überlegte kurz, erst in seine Wohnung zu gehen, aber vermutlich würde Daniel ihn eh gleich auf der Treppe abfangen, da konnte er sich das auch sparen.

Tatsächlich, als er die letzten Stufen zu seiner Etwas hochstieg, hörte er wie Daniels Tür sich öffnete. Wie konnte... nein, eigentlich wollte Jonas gar nicht wissen, wie Daniel ihn immer so abpassen konnte.

"Hallo Jonas", strahlte Daniel ihn an. "Komm rein!"

"Daniel, hallo." Jonas versuchte schon nicht einmal mehr Enthusiasmus in seine Stimme zu legen.

"Hattest du ein schönes Training?" fragte Daniel und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Ja, haben wir ja meist." Jonas nickte leicht und betrat Daniels Wohnung.

Man sah deutlich, dass hier jemand erst vor kurzem eingezogen waren. Ein paar Kartons standen im Flur, zwei Bilder lehnten unaufgehängt an der Wand und es roch nach Farbe und Reinigungsmittel. Außerdem baumelte eine nackte Glühlampe im Flur von der Decke. Daniel hatte offenbar noch nicht genug Zeit gehabt komplett einzuziehen.

"Es sieht noch schlimm hier aus", sagte Daniel entschuldigend. "Aber ich hab nur zwei Tage Urlaub für meinen Umzug bekommen und mache nun alles nebenbei..."

Zwei Tage Urlaub? Wie schaffte Daniel es dann ihn so zu... überwachen? Nein, Jonas würde nicht nachfragen, das würde alles wohl nur noch schlimmer machen. "Das schaffst du schon", meinte er also nur.

"Hoffentlich", sagte Daniel und führte Jonas dann in die Küche. "Ist es ok, wenn wir hier essen? Im Wohnzimmer ist es noch so ungemütlich..."

"Ja, klar", nickte Jonas. Je weniger er von der Wohnung sah, desto besser war es vermutlich.

"Aber ich kann dich gern nach dem Essen rumführen", bot Daniel an, als hätte er Jonas Gedanken gelesen.

"Mal sehen, ob wir danach noch Zeit haben - ich hab nachher ja noch mal Training."

"Wann musst du denn los?"

"Um zwei muss ich fertig sein, also spätestens um halb los. Besser bisschen früher."

"Oh", sagte Daniel und schien ehrlich enttäuscht. "Dann... dann sollten wir besser essen, damit du nicht hungrig wieder los musst."

"Ja - tut mir leid, aber ich hab echt einen engen Zeitplan."

"Dann setzt dich", sagte Daniel. "Möchtest du was trinken? Wasser ist gut für euch Sportler, oder?"

"Ja, Leitungswasser bitte."

Daniel nickte und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser. "Ich hab einen kleinen Salat als Vorspeise gemacht."

"Danke", nahm Jonas ihm das Glas ab und setzte sich. 

Wenig später stand eine kleine Schüssel mit Salat vor ihm - viel Grün, wenig Dressing, das sah er auf den ersten Blick.

Daniel setzte sich ihm gegenüber und begann mit sichtlichem Genuss zu essen, während Jonas eher vorsichtig probierte. Das Dressing war sogar ziemlich lecker, aber eben viel zu wenig.

"Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen", bat Daniel schließlich.

"Hm", machte Jonas und begann ein wenig vom Training zu erzählen. Natürlich interessierte es Daniel brennend, dennoch versuchte Jonas alles so langweilig wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen. Daniel sah ihn die ganze Zeit an, was Jonas nach einer Weile wirklich nervös machte.

Inzwischen hatten sie beide ihre Salatschälchen geleert.

"Ich hab einen Auflauf gemacht", sagte Daniel und stand auf. "Aber keine Angst, er ist gesund und mit viel Gemüse."

Das hatte Jonas befürchtet. Dennoch versuchte er einigermaßen freundlich dreinzuschauen. Daniel holte die Auflaufform aus dem Backofen und stellte sie auf Untersetzer auf den Tisch.

Dann deckte er große Teller auf und reichte Jonas das Besteck. "So, ich füll einfach mal auf." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einem großen Löffel und ließ eine Portion des Auflaufs auf Jonas' Teller gleiten. Er sah Lauch, Brokkoli, irgendwelche Bohnen, Karotten und anderes Gemüse, graue Würfel und eine dünne Schicht Käse.

"Ist das... Tofu?" fragte Jonas zögernd.

"Ja, klar. Leckerer Räuchertofu. Kennst du den nicht?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Bisher nicht", murmelte er.

"Oh, da hast du wirklich was verpasst!"

Das konnte sich Jonas kaum vorstellen. Allein wie das Zeug aussah...

"Probier einfach, ja?", bat Daniel ihn und sah ihn so an, dass Jonas sich nicht mehr weigern konnte.

Ganz vorsichtig spießte er einen der grauen Brocken auf und führte ihn zum Mund. Der Tofu schmeckte nach.. nichts. Jedenfalls ungefähr. Ein wenig Sauce herum gab etwas Geschmack, aber nicht allzu viel.

Aber die Konsistenz war wirklich... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ein bisschen, als würde er auf Gummi rumkauen.

"Und?", sah Daniel ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Das ist... nicht schlecht", sagte Jonas höflich.

"Schön, dass es dir schmeckt!"

Jonas lächelte schwach und quälte sich dann tapfer durch den Auflauf. Selbst das Gemüse schien sich mit dem Tofufeind verbündet zu haben und schmeckte gummiartig.

Vermutlich lag es auch an den fehlenden Gewürzen, denn an denen hatte Daniel eindeutig gespart. Auch die dünne Käseschicht half nicht. Überhaupt war der Käse... "Was ist das für Käse?" fragte Jonas.

"Veganer Käse, der ist total lecker, oder? Ich ess den seit einigen Jahren nur noch."

"Veganer... oh!", machte Jonas und hätte das Zeug am liebsten ausgespuckt. "Das... hatte ich bisher auch noch nie..."

"Echt? Da hast du bisher echt was verpasst."

"Merk ich schon", murmelte Jonas.

Daniel strahlte ihn nur an und aß mit sichtlichem Appetit. Jonas quälte sich die Portion auf seinem Teller hinein, schüttelte aber den Kopf als Daniel ihm einen Nachschlag geben wollte. "Training mit vollem Bauch ist nicht gut."

"Schade", meinte Daniel. "Soll ich dir noch was einpacken?"

"Brauchst du nicht", sagte Jonas. "Ich bin die nächsten zwei Tage nicht da, ich könnte es also nicht essen."

"Schade", meinte Daniel. "Aber ich koch gern noch mal für dich, wenn du wieder da bist. Wohin fährst du?"

"Nur ein paar Freunde besuchen", sagte Jonas.

"Ach so..." Irgendwie schien Daniel enttäuscht nicht mehr zu erfahren.

"Ich... weißt du Daniel, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hast mal bei einem der Fanclubs reinzuschauen", sagte Jonas.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich weiß nicht - warum?"

"Damit du mal unter Leute kommst", sagte Jonas. "Ist doch langweilig so und mit anderen Leuten über Fußball zu diskutieren macht Spaß. Und es geht nicht nur um Fußball. Da wird Darts gespielt und Billard und so."

"Die würden mich nicht mögen", war Daniel überzeugt.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Die sind da doch ganz anders als ich."

"Ja und? Das ist doch spannend!"

"Ja, schon, aber... die möchten keinen, der anders ist."

"Daniel, in solchen Fanclubs treffen sich die unterschiedlichsten Leute. Versuch es doch einfach mal."

Daniel schien nicht besonders überzeugt, nickte dann aber tatsächlich.

"Dann such ich dir mal ein paar Adressen raus", sagte Jonas lächelnd.

"Da gibt es viele unterschiedliche, sagst du?"

Jonas nickte. "Kaum zu glauben, wie viel es inzwischen gibt."

"Dann... versuch mal was zu finden. Du kennst mich ja."

Jonas grinste schief, wurde in diesem Moment aber durch das Klingeln seines Handys gerettet.

Sofort zog er es aus der Tasche. "Ja?", meldete er sich.

"Dein Rettungsanruf ist da", meldete sich Bernd grinsend. "Und lebst du noch?"

"Ja, okay - danke, dass du mich erinnerst."

Bernd lachte leise. "Du klingst wahnsinnig begeistert. War das Essen so schlimm?"

Jonas sah kurz zu Daniel und lächelte ihn an. Ehrlich antworten konnte er nicht, und Daniel sollte ja nun auch nicht merken, dass es ein Rettungsanruf war. "Okay, ich fahr gleich los - bis später", verabschiedete er sich also und legte auf. Er würde Bernd vom Auto aus zurückrufen und alles erzählen.

"Ok, mach das. Bis gleich."

Jonas legte auf und sah Daniel dann entschuldigend an. "Du, ich muss schon wieder los."

"Oh, aber... aber der Nachtisch?"

Shit, an den hatte er nicht gedacht. Den sollte er auch noch essen, sonst würde Daniel ihn wohl nicht gehen lassen. "Och... ein paar Minuten hab ich noch", zwinkerte er Daniel zu.

Daniel lächelte sofort. "Oh das ist gut. Ich hoffe du magst Banane?"

"Ja, gerne", nickte Jonas. Banane konnte man sicher nicht total verhunzen.

"Super", freute sich Daniel und stand auf um aus dem Kühlschrank zwei gefüllte Gläser zu holen. "Das ist ein Kokos-Bananen Pudding. Mit Sojamilch mit Bananengeschmack und Sago."

"Oh", machte Jonas. Vielleicht konnte man sogar Bananen verhunzen. Er würde das Zeug aber wohl trotzdem essen müssen. Und er sollte nicht so undankbar sein, schließlich kredenzte ihm Daniel hier gerade ein Dreigängemenü! Und der Salat war rückblickend gesehen ein echter Genuss gewesen!

"Hier", stellte Daniel ein Glas vor ihn und reichte ihm einen Löffel. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Danke", sagte Jonas.

Dann probierte er vorsichtig. Es war... essbar, befand er. Wieder hätte er gern mehr Geschmack gehabt, aber eigentlich war es ganz gut erträglich. Bis.. bis er auf ein eine Sagoperle stieß. Er zuckte förmlich zusammen.

"Alles ok?" fragte Daniel.

"Ja, klar - schmeckt gut. Bin nur Sago nicht so gewöhnt."

"Ist doch aber total lecker, oder?"

"Ja, schon..."

"Ich bin immer wieder fasziniert was man alles mit veganer Küche machen kann. Man auf überhaupt nichts verzichten!"

Bis auf Geschmack, war Jonas versucht zu kommentieren.

"Wenn du möchtest, geb ich dir das Rezept. Oder noch besser, ich koch einfach öfter mal für dich."

Mist, das hatte Jonas verhindern wollen. Er war einfach zu höflich, zu nett, zu gut erzogen. "Ich... ich denke, das Rezept reicht."

"Wir machen es das nächste Mal einfach zusammen", sagte Daniel. "Ist doch besser, wenn man es gezeigt bekommt."

"Ja... mal sehen..."

"Das wird schön", sagte Daniel und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Wieso konnte er nicht einfach nein sagen? Jetzt hatte er Daniel noch einmal an der Backe.

"Ich muss jetzt los", sagte Jonas. "Geht leider nicht anders."

"Schade", sah Daniel ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ja, tut mir leid", sagte Jonas und stand auf.

"Aber... kannst du heute Abend noch kurz vorbeikommen?"

"Heute Abend?" fragte Jonas verwirrt.

"Naja, ich hab ja noch die Reste..."

"Du wir essen heute Abend im Verein", log Jonas, auch wenn er sich mies dabei vorkam.

"Schade... und morgen bist du früh weg?"

"Ja, sonst lohnt es sich ja nicht."

"Schade..."

"Aber vielleicht schaff ich es noch, dir die Nummer von den Fanclubs zu geben. Ich steck sie dir dann einfach in den Briefkasten."

"Okay..." Wirklich begeistert klang Daniel dabei nicht.

"Also... dann noch einen schönen Tag, Daniel."

"Danke, dir auch..."

Daniel brachte ihn noch zur Tür. Jonas hatte keine Chance noch in seine Wohnung zu gehen, denn Daniel beobachtete genau, dass er jetzt auch runter ging. Also ging Jonas schnell zu seinem Wagen, setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr sofort los. Vermutlich beobachtete Daniel das auch aus dem Fenster.

Erst hinter der nächsten Ecke hielt er wieder an - und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wieso ließ er Daniel so über sich bestimmen? Warum hatte er ihm nicht einfach schonend die Wahrheit gesagt? Weil er ein Feigling war. Und weil Daniel ihm leid tat.


	29. Einzel- oder Doppelzimmer?

Seufzend holte er sein Handy hervor und rief Bernd an.

"Ah, hast du dich befreien können?", fragte Bernd mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.

"Ja... nach veganem Käse, Räuchertofu und Sago war das auch dringend nötig."

"Oh je, er hat also ganz schwere Geschütze aufgefahren."

"Ja. Ich möchte das bitte nie, nie wieder essen, Bernd..."

"War es echt so schlimm?", fragte Bernd mitfühlend.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich hab mich unwohl gefühlt, was Daniel aber nicht gemerkt hat."

"Ich glaub, der merkt so was einfach nicht", überlegte Bernd.

"Nein. Jedenfalls will er mir jetzt veganes Kochen beibringen..."

"Oh je... das wird ja immer schlimmer."

"Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich da rauskommen soll."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung... lad ihm zum Fleischkochen ein", schlug Bernd vor.

"Ich will ihn aber gar nicht einladen. Ich will ihn nicht in meiner Wohnung haben."

"Hmm... ich überleg mir was, ja? Ich krieg dich da raus."

"Das wär schön. Aber lass uns über was Schöneres reden. Unser Hollandtripp. Was war nun mit den Zimmern?"

"Ja, die Zimmer..." Jonas stellte auf Freisprechen und fuhr wieder los. Nicht, dass Daniel jetzt rauskam und ihn hier erwischte! 

"Entweder jeder ein Einzelzimmer oder ein Doppelzimmer", fuhr Bernd fort. "Was möchtest du?"

Das war eine merkwürdige Frage. Sie hatten ja nun genug Geld um sich Einzelzimmer leisten zu können. Und wenn Bernd jemanden abschleppte...oder er selbst? "Willst du niemanden aufs Zimmer nehmen?", fragte er deswesen nach.

"Nein, hab ich eigentlich nicht vor", sagte Bernd leise. "Aber du... ich buch uns zwei Einzelzimmer."

"Ich will niemanden abschleppen", stellte Jonas schnell klar.

"Das weißt du jetzt doch noch gar nicht."

"Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Und irgendwie will ich das auch nicht. Mit jemandem, den ich in einem Club gerade erst kennengelernt habe..."

"Trotzdem", sagte Bernd. ""Dann zur nächsten Frage: wann willst du los?"

"Weiß nicht... lieber nicht zu spät, ich hab Daniel schon gesagt, dass ich morgen früh los muss."

"Soll ich dich heute Abend schon abholen und du pennst bei mir?" bot Bernd an.

Jonas nickte langsam. "Das... das wäre lieb von dir."

"Gut, dann machen wir das so", sagte Bernd lächelnd.

"Schön... ich warte dann auf dich."

"Dann bis heute Abend Jonas", verabschiedete sich Bernd.

"Bis heute Abend. Ich freu mich drauf", antwortete Jonas, dann legte er auf.

Ehrlich gesagt war er ziemlich erleichtert, dass Bernd vorgeschlagen hatte bei ihm zu übernachten. So konnte Daniel nicht plötzlich wieder vor seiner Tür stehen.

Es war nicht schön, dass er sein Verhalten so von Daniel beeinflussen ließ, aber er fühlte sich so einfach besser. Nach ihrem Ausflug nach Holland musste er aber wirklich Klartext mit Daniel sprechen.

Jetzt wollte er sich aber erst mal auf das Training konzentrieren und auf Holland freuen.

Erst genoss er seinen Massagetermin, dann genehmigte er sich einen Schokoriegel aus seinem Spind. Er musste diesen Sago-Soja-Geschmack dringend los werden! Am liebsten hätte er - rein aus Protest - noch eine Scheibe Wurst genascht, wie man sie als Kind beim Einkaufen bekommen hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte Bernd heute Abend Wurst im Kühlschrank. So ein schönes Brot mit Salami oder Schinken, das wärs jetzt. Doch jetzt sollte sich langsam umziehen und auf das zweite Training vorbereiten.

"Wie war dein Essen mit Daniel?" fragte Timo, als sie sich gemeinsam warm liefen.

"Er war sehr bemüht. Aber es ist einfach nicht mein Ding... Soja und Sago und so."

"Soja ist okay", meinte Timo. "Aber Sago?"

"Gemüseauflauf mit Räuchertofu?", fragte Jonas nach.

Timo schüttelte sich. "Tofu ist widerlich."

"Das seh ich auch so."

"Gibt aber Leute, die das wirklich mögen", sagte Timo.

"Ich nicht. Und Daniel hat auch alles so wenig gewürzt."

"Hat er auch eine Gewürz-Allergie?"

"Keine Ahnung - mich würds nicht wundern.

"Na immerhin hast du es jetzt hinter dir."

"Ja, aber er hat schon eine Wiederholung angedroht. Oder dass wir mal zusammen kochen."

Timo lachte leise. "Du hast ihm hoffentlich sofort gesagt, dass das nicht passieren wird."

"Er hat dabei so geguckt, so voller Hoffnung..."

"Jonas, lass dich nicht einlullen."

"Ja, ich werde es versuchen. Aber jetzt ist ja erst mal frei."

"Nach dem Training."

"Ja, genau - und da sollten wir jetzt hin."

"Dann lauf", grinste Timo und lief auf ihren Trainer zu.

"Trainier fleißig", rief Jonas ihm nach.

"Du auch!" rief Timo zurück.

"Schon klar!" Mit diesen Worten lief Jonas weiter und machte sich warm.

Wenig später begann auch für ihn das richtige Training. Neunzig Minuten später waren sie fertig und wurden in die Kabine entlassen. Jonas beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und anziehen.

Schließlich wollte er seine Tasche noch packen und fertig sein, ehe Bernd zu ihm kam. Aber auch die anderen hatten es eilig und so verließ er gemeinsam mit Leo, Koka und Dominic die Kabine.

"Genießt die freien Tage", wünschte er und ging zum Parkplatz.

"Du auch!" riefen sie ihm hinterher.

Jonas nickte nur kurz, dann war er schon an seinem Wagen. Er stieg ein und tippte dabei eine Nachricht an Bernd, dass er jetzt nach Hause zum Packen fuhr. Wenig später kam schon Bernds Antwort, er würde in einer Viertelstunde losfahren.

Jonas lächelte und starte seinen Wagen. Er kam gut durch und hatte dann noch genug Zeit um zu packen. Kleidung, Ladekabel, Waschzeug... kurz überlegte er tatsächlich noch in eine Drogerie zu eilen um Kondome zu kaufen, aber das ließ er dann doch.

Er wollte nicht aufs Äußerste gehen, nicht bei seinem ersten Mal in so einem Club. Und nicht mit jemandem, den er so gut wie gar nicht kannte.

Er ging noch einmal alles durch, was er in der Tasche hatte, als schließlich sein Handy klingelte. Bernd hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben [Warte unten auf dich, will Gruseldaniel nicht in die Arme laufen;)].

Jonas lachte leise, nahm seine Tasche und verließ die Wohnung. "Du willst schon los?", fragte ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Jonas seufzte innerlich. "Ja, zwei Tage sind kurz, das will man ausnutzen", sagte er und schloss seine Wohnungstür ab.

"Schade, ich hatte gedacht, du würdest heute Abend noch mal rüber kommen."

"Tut mir leid, aber das hatte ich dir ja schon gesagt. Ich bin zwar im Verein schneller fertig geworden, aber deshalb kann ich halt auch schon heute Abend fahren", sagte Jonas. "Ich muss dann auch los, Daniel."

"Dann... viel Spaß", wünschte Daniel ihm traurig.

"Danke", sagte Jonas und unterdrückte sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er sah Daniel nicht mehr an, als er schnell die Treppe runterlief.

Draußen sah er sich suchend um, bis er Bernds Wagen sah. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er über die Straße und auf das Auto zu.

Er stieg ein und begrüßte Bernd kurz, während der schon Gas gab.

"Auf der Flucht vor Gruseldaniel?" fragte Bernd grinsend.

"Ja, bitte bring mich hier weg. Der steht bestimmt am Fenster und guckt zu.

"Also langsam nimmt das beängstigende Züge an Jonas", sagte Bernd und bog ab, womit sie außer Sicht von Daniel waren.

"Ja, komisch ist es schon. Er weiß immer, wann ich komme oder gehe. Und er ist irgendwie auch immer zu Hause."

"Red mit ihm darüber, bitte", sagte Bernd und sah kurz zu Jonas. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."

"Hab ich vor, aber du musst dir echt keine Sorgen machen. Er ist halt ne Klette, aber das ist doch nicht schlimm."

"Naja, wenn du meinst. Jetzt ist außerdem erst mal danielfreie Zeit", lächelte Bernd. "Bist du schon aufgeregt?"

"Ja, schon irgendwie. Ich mein, in Clubs war ich ja schon hin und wieder, aber das wird ja schon anders."

"Ich hoffe ich hab dir nicht zu viel Angst mit meinen Geschichten eingejagt."

"Nein, ich denke es ist gut, dass du mich... vorbereitet hast."

"Ich hab uns jedenfalls zwei nette Zimmer in einem hübschen Hotel gebucht", erzählte Bernd.

"Schön", nickte Jonas. Zwei Zimmer also - eigentlich ganz normal. Er fragte sich noch immer, warum Bernd erst ein Zimmer hatte buchen wollen. Machte er sich doch Hoffnungen? Und... wäre das schlimm?

Er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall sehr wohl mit Bernd. Er konnte ihm vertrauen. Aber ehrlich gesagt war er noch immer zu verwirrt um sich über irgendwelche Gefühle Gedanken zu machen.

Also lenkte er das Gespräch nach einigem Schweigen auf andere Themen. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten kamen sie schließlich bei Bernd an.

"Na komm, hier wirst du nicht von gruseligen Nachbarn überwacht", grinste der ihn an.

"Zum Glück. Und hier muss ich kein Tofu essen oder veganen Käse."

"Nein, keine Sorge. Was willst du heute Abend essen?

"Fleisch", sagte Jonas lachend.

Bernd stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Das Wetter ist ausnahmsweise schön - wir könnten uns was auf den Grill hauen."

Jonas nickte sofort heftig. Eine Bratwurst oder ein Steak, das klang himmlisch!

"Gut, dann müsste ich noch kurz einkaufen. Willst du mitkommen, oder hier unbeobachtet entspannen?"

"Ich komm mit", sagte Jonas.

"Dann könnten wir auch gleich weiterfahren, oder?"

"Ja klar", nickte Jonas.

Bernd grinste und startete den Motor neu um wieder loszufahren. Wenig später parkte er vor einem Supermarkt. "Die haben hier einen guten Fleischer."

"Wunderbar", sagte Jonas. "Und Schokoladenpudding zum Nachtisch? Mit richtiger Milch und Schokolade."

"Oh je, du bist ja echt geschädigt worden."

"Ja. Ich sage nur Sago..."

"Ich merks schon, ich muss dich erst mal wieder aufpäppeln."

"Bitte", sagte Jonas und schnallte sich ab. Bernd lachte leise und stieg aus.


	30. Ausgleichsgrillen

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Supermarkt und kauften alles, was sie für einen schönen Grillabend brauchten. Dann ging es wieder zurück, und sie heizten schon mal den Grill an.

"Ich wollte dir noch was erzählen", sagte Jonas.

"Ja, was denn?", fragte Bernd nach.

"Timo hat... so komische Fragen gestellt", erzählte Jonas.

"Was für Fragen?"

"Wegen dir. Wegen uns."

"Wegen uns... findet er es unangemessen, dass du mit einen Leverkusener befreundet bist?"

"Ja, aber darum geht es nicht", grinste Jonas schief. "Er denkt, dass wir was miteinander haben."

"Oh", machte Bernd. "Wie kommt er da drauf?"

"Weil du entweder bei mir bist oder ich bei dir. Findet er offenbar auffällig."

Ein wenig sehnsüchtig war Bernds Blick, als er antwortete. "Interessant, was er sich so einbildet."

Jonas grinste schief. "Ja... ich frag mich nur, ob ich... irgendwie auffällig war."

"Warum solltest du auffällig gewesen sein? Da ist ja nichts."

"Nein, aber das er überhaupt die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht. Ich hab Timo schließlich nichts von meiner neuen... Erkenntnis erzählt."

"Dann hat er sich da irgendeinen Unsinn zusammengesponnen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, ich mein - da ist ja nichts - oder?"

"Nein", sagte Jonas schnell.

Bernd nickte dazu nur leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Gewöhnt man sich irgendwann daran?" fragte Jonas.

"Dass man sich bei komischen Sprüchen Gedanken macht? Irgendwann wirds besser."

"Und bis dahin denke ich also ständig, ich hätte mich irgendwie verraten. Na toll..."

"Ja, ist doof", gab Bernd zu. "Wird besser, wenn mehr Leute von dir wissen - sie würden dir sagen, wenn du dich mal mehr aufpassen musst.

"Dann wäre es also doch ganz klug, jemanden im Verein einzuweihen. In der Natio kannst du ja auf mich aufpassen."

"Ja, wenn du jemanden weißt, dem du so vertrauen kannst, dann solltest du das wirklich überlegen."

"Das wäre dann halt Timo", sagte Jonas. "Er schien die Idee von uns beiden jedenfalls nicht schlimm zu finden. Er sollte also damit klar kommen, dass ich schwul bin."

"Dann ist er doch ein guter Kandidat. Kannst ihm dann ja sagen, dass er nur halb richtig liegt", grinste Bernd ein wenig schief.

"Mhm", machte Jonas. Irgendwie trat er bei Bernd ständig ins Fettnäpfchen.

"Na komm, wir können das Fleisch schon drauf legen", deutete Bernd auf den Grill.

"Oh ja, gute Idee", sagte Jonas und half Bernd beim Verteilen des Grillguts.

Dazu hatten sie fertigen Salat aus dem Supermarkt mitgenommen und Baguette vom Backstand, und beides deckten sie nun ebenfalls auf.

"Wie wohnt Gruseldaniel denn eigentlich so?" fragte Bernd.

"Die Wohnung ist schon ein ganzes Stück kleiner als meine. Er hat auch noch nicht alles ausgeräumt, sieht noch sehr nach Umzug aus."

"Aber er ist doch ständig da", sagte Bernd kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, das ist auch komisch. Er hatte doch gesagt, er würde arbeiten..."

"Arbeitet er vielleicht von zu Hause aus?"

"Ja, das ist natürlich möglich. Er macht ja irgendwie in Computern, und er meinte auch, dass er mit seinen Kollegen nicht so zurechtkommt."

"Ach wirklich?" schnaubte Bernd belustigt. "Kann ich ja gar nicht verstehen."

"Nein, ich auch nicht. Müssen komische Menschen sein..."

Bernd wendete das Fleisch. "Wahrscheinlich hat er sich auch mit Sago gefüttert."

"Und ungewürztem Tofu."

"Das wird auch nicht besser, wenn es gewürzt ist. Gummi bleibt Gummi."

"Du bist aber gehörig abgeschreckt."

Bernd nickte. "Wir waren mal in einem Vegetarischen Restaurant und da hab ich Tofu probiert. Einmal und nie wieder."

"Es gibt einige leckere Sachen ohne Fleischs. Aufläufe brauchen oft keins. Aber man sollte nicht krampfhaft versuchen es zu ersetzen", meinte Jonas.

Bernd nickte. "Ganz genau. Lars hatte damals eine unvorstellbar tolle Gemüselasagne und Kieß eine leckere Gemüsesuppe. Nur ich mit meinem Tofu bin reingefallen."

"Muss man alles mal lernen", meinte Jonas. "Immerhin glaubst du jetzt nicht, dass ich mich anstelle."

"Hätte ich eh nie gedacht", meinte Bernd.

Jonas grinste ihn kurz an, dann sah er wieder zum Grill. "Ist es fertig? Hab Hunger."

"Kleinen Moment noch", sagte Bernd und drehte das Fleisch noch einmal.

Sehnsüchtig sah Jonas ihm dabei zu.

Bernd lachte. "Ok, ehe du hier auf den Grill sabberst, gib mal deinen Teller."

Schon hielt Jonas ihm seinen Teller hin. Bernd legte ihm eins der Steaks drauf.

"Oh, das sieht köstlich aus", meinte Jonas und reichte Bernd den zweiten Teller.

Auch Bernd entschied sich für ein Steak. Die beiden Filetstücke legte er zur Seite, damit sie warm blieben, aber nicht weiter garten. Dann setzte er sich zu Jonas an den Tisch.

"Lass es dir schmecken", sagte Bernd und strich sich etwas Kräuterbutter auf sein Fleisch.

"Danke, du dir auch", wünschte Jonas und begann hungrig zu essen.

Sie hatten beide Hunger und so unterhielten sie sich nicht groß, während sie genüsslich ihre Steaks verzehrten. Der Salat war mit etwas Feta und einem leckeren Dressing nicht mit Daniels Versuch zu vergleichen. Und das Baguette war wundervoll knusprig.

"Du siehst zufrieden aus", kommentierte Bernd irgendwann.

Jonas nickte. "Das ist so lecker", sagte er.

"Schön", nickte Bernd.

"Du hast mir damit echt das Leben gerettet."

"Vor dem veganem Verhungern?"

Jonas nickte heftig. "Vorhin vor dem zweiten Training musste ich in der Kabine erst mal einen Schokoriegel verdrücken."

Ein Lachen erklang. "Gut, dass du versorgt warst."

"Ich hab so was ja schon geahnt", seufzte Jonas.

"Bei mir wirst du immer gut versorgt."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Jonas und lächelte Bernd an. Er war schon ein wirklich toller Mann...

Für einen Moment lächelte Bernd strahlend zurück, dann wurde er wieder ernster.

"Wann wollen wir morgen eigentlich los?" fragte Bernd. "Wir können ab Mittags in die Zimmer."

"Keine Ahnung... In den Club gehen wir ja erst abends, aber wenn wir schon mal hinfahren, würd ich gern auch bisschen durch die Stadt bummeln."

"Warst du schon mal in Maastricht?" fragte Bernd.

"Nein, noch nie. Hat sich nie ergeben."

"In einem Tag schaffen wir nicht alles, aber ein paar schöne Sachen können wir uns schon ansehen", meinte Bernd.

"Oh ja, erst Sightseeing, und hinterher feiern", freute sich Jonas.

"Und ein bisschen Shoppen", grinste Bernd.

"Oh ja, das gehört wohl auch dazu."

"Natürlich gehört das dazu. Lohnt sich allein schon wegen der Holländischen Lakritze."

"Dann lass uns mal früh losfahren. Also schon bisschen ausschlafen, und dann bald los?", schlug Jonas vor.

"So gegen 9 Uhr?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Das klingt gut. Wir müssen uns ja nicht stressen, aber so ungefähr wäre schön."

"Wir brauchen nicht mal zwei Stunden nach Maastricht, wir können uns da dann also ein nettes Café zum Frühstücken suchen", meinte Bernd.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, dann können wir auch gleich nach dem Kaffee los."

"Schön, dann ist unser Hollandabenteuer ja perfekt geplant."

Inzwischen hatten sie beide aufgegessen und saßen gemütlich nach hinten gelehnt auf Bernds bequemen Stühlen.

"Noch was trinken?" fragte Bernd.

"Was hast du so da?"

"Bier oder lieber was ohne Alkohol?"

"Ein Bier erst mal, und dann was alkoholfreies?", schlug Jonas vor.

Bernd nickte und stand auf um die Getränke zu holen. Jonas hingegen blickte einfach in den Garten und entspannte sich. Es war so schön ruhig hier. Anders als zu Hause fühlte er sich hier gar nicht beobachtete. Traurig, weil er seine Wohnung wirklich liebte und sich dort immer wohl gefühlt hatte. Aber seit Daniel gegenüber wohnte, konnte er nicht mehr unbeobachtet das Haus verlassen.

Er musste wirklich ganz dringend mit Daniel drüber reden. Dieses Auflauern musste aufhören, diese "zufälligen" Treffen auf der Treppe, sobald er aus der Tür kam. Aber das würde er machen, wenn er zurückkam - und jetzt erst mal nicht an Daniel denken. 

Eine sanfte Hand schob sich auf seine Schulter und holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Die Berührung fühlte sich so schön an.

"Dein Bier", sagte Bernd leise.

"Oh ja, danke..."

Bernds Finger strich noch einmal kurz über seine Schulter, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Auch er hielt ein Bierglas in der Hand.

"Auf unseren Ausflug", meinte er und hob sein Glas.

"Auf unseren Ausflug", wiederholte Jonas und trank dann einen Schluck.

Bernd sah ihn mit einem leicht verträumten Blick an, sagte aber nichts sondern trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Das kühle Bier tat gut, fand Jonas, und trank gleich einen weiteren Schluck. 

"Hast du nicht Lust einfach nach Leverkusen zu wechseln?" fragte Bernd plötzlich grinsend. "Die Haushälfte nebenan wird bald frei, du könntest also sofort herziehen. Damit hättest du nicht nur einen besseren Verein, sondern wärst auch Gruseldaniel los."

"Sehr verführerisch, dich hätte ich tatsächlich lieber als Nachbarn als Gruseldaniel. Aber das mit dem besseren Verein... das werden wir ja noch sehen."

Bernd schnaubte. "Als ob es da nicht schon eine klare Antwort geben würde."

"Ja, ich weiß, ich wollte es dir nicht so deutlich sagen.

"Das Leverkusen besser ist? Das weiß ich doch schon", lachte Bernd.

"Ich weiß auch, dass Köln besser ist."

Bernd streckte ihm die Zunge raus und trank dann einen Schluck Bier. "Aber das mit dem Haus meinte ich ernst. Selbst wenn du bei Kölle bleiben willst. "Veronika und Björn kriegen ihr zweites Kind, und das Haus wird zu klein. Sie suchen dringend jemanden, der es ihnen abnimmt."

Jonas lächelte leicht, es war in der Tat verführerisch. Es wäre nicht viel weiter zum Training als jetzt, und ein kleines Häuschen war schon schöner als seine Wohnung. Aber damit würde er es Bernd sicher unnötig schwer machen.

Außer natürlich, es würde sich noch etwas zwischen ihnen ändern... aber darüber wollte Jonas nicht nachdenken. Das war... zu verwirrend. Er trank also erst mal einen Schluck Bier und überlegte dabei, wie er antworten sollte. "Ist ja schon schön das Haus. Aber..."

"Aber?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher..." Sollte er ehrlich zu Bernd sein und es ihm sagen?

"Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du als FC-Spieler nach Leverkusen ziehen darfst?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich neben dich ziehen sollte."

Bernd runzelte die Stirn. "Glaubst du etwa, ich bin ein schlechter Nachbar?"

"Quatsch. Aber... ich möchte es dir nicht zu schwer machen."

Bernd seufzte tief und nahm einen langen Schluck. "Jonas, du hast es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass du nie was von mir wollen wirst. Du würdest das nie so hart sagen, aber es stimmt trotzdem. Ich... das ist jetzt also allein mein Problem, mit dem ich schon irgendwie klar kommen werde. Oder... oder habe ich irgendwas gemacht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst? Wenn ja, dann musst es mir sagen."

Sofort schüttelte Jonas den Kopf, "Nein, nein, niemals. Ich fühle mich immer wohl bei dir. Aber ist es nicht fies, wenn ich dir ständig vor deiner Nase herumtanze und dennoch unerreichbar bin?" Mit dem Unerreichbar war er sich ja nicht sicher, aber er wollte Bernd keinesfalls falsche Hoffnungen machen und ihn hinterher doch enttäuschen.

"Warst du doch immer", sagte Bernd leise.

"Ja, war ich immer", nickte Jonas leicht. "Wenn du meinst, dass du damit echt zurecht kommst..."

Bernd nickte. "Komm ich", sagte er fest.

"Dann... dann werd ich mir das mit dem Haus echt überlegen."

Bernd lächelte. "Wenn wir zurück aus Holland sind, können wir ja mal fragen, ob du es dir von Innen angucken kannst."

"Gerne. Wird ja sicher ähnlich sein wie deins, oder?"

"Ja, nur spiegelverkehrt."

"Oh je, dann werd ich mich ja verlaufen", grinste Jonas.

"Ich kann dir gern Richtungspfeile an die Wände malen", sagte Bernd trocken.

"Danke", antwortete Jonas ebenso trocken.

"Soll ich lieber Brotkrumen streuen?"

"Und dann kommen die Vögel und picken sie weg?"

"Im Haus? Was machen denn Vögel im Haus?" fragte Bernd entsetzt.

"Keine Ahnung, aber mir wären Brotkrumen einfach zu unsicher. Pfeile sind sicherer. 

"Ok Pfeile", nickte Bernd. "Und keine Vögel. Vögel sind gruselig."

"Wieso sind Vögel gruselig?"

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Fand ich schon immer. Diese kalten Augen... und es ist nicht natürlich, dass die fliegen können. Und dann diese Laut, die sie von sich geben. Und ständig hocken die in den Hecken und beobachten einen. Ich sage dir, die planen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen!"

Jonas lachte auf. "Wir hatten früher einen Wellensittche, der hat bestimmt nicht die Weltherrschaft geplant. Der war sogar zu blöd seine Körner zu finden, wenn sie ihm nicht immer an genau der selben Stelle serviert wurden."

"Alles Täuschung Jonas! Lass dich von den fliegenden Monstern nicht einwickeln!"

"Irgendwann lag er tot auf seinem Käfig...", murmelte Jonas.

"Klassischer Vogelselbstmord. Er hat seinen Auftrag ausgeführt gehabt und konnte es nicht riskieren, enttarnt zu werden."

"Aber was war sein Auftrag?"

Bernd nickte. "Das weiß ich auch nicht. Das ist ja das Schlimme daran. Niemand hat auch nur einen kleinen Schimmer, wie der Plan zur Übernahme des Planeten aussieht. Deshalb werden wir auch völlig hilflos sein, wenn es soweit ist."

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Und neben so einem Vogelhasser soll ich wohnen?"

"Dafür mach ich aber alle anderen Tiere!"

"Spinnen? Nacktschnecken? Schmetterlinge?", fragte Jonas entsetzt.

"Ich bin viel größer als alle Spinnen, und wenn die frech werden, lernen die mal einen wütenden Torhüter kennen. Schmetterlinge sind hübsch und Nacktschnecken... sind arme Flüchtlinge ohne Heim! Und die bösen Weinbergschnecken lassen die nicht in ihr Haus."

"Spinnen und Nacktschnecken, okay. Aber diese blöden Schmetterlinge. Fliegen dir um die Nase und dürfen alles tun, und du darfst sie nicht verscheuchen, weil sie zu empfindlich sind!"

"Aber sie sind so hübsch", sagte Bernd.

"Ja, wenn sie irgendwo sitzen und sich nicht bewegen."

Bernd lachte leise. "Gut, also keine Vögel und keine Schmetterlinge. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

"Ja, das können wir. Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kennst mich doch."

Jonas überlegte noch etwas zu sagen, aber er schwieg lieber und trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Bernd gähnte leicht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Auch Jonas machte es sich bequem. Eigentlich sollten sie jetzt abdecken und aufräumen, aber irgendwie war es jetzt einfach schön so, wie es war.

Ungebeten schlich sich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, wie viel schöner es jetzt noch wäre, wenn er sich in Bernds Arme kuscheln könnte... Vermutlich lag das nur daran, dass es jetzt langsam kühl wurde - oder?

"Wollen wir langsam rein?" fragte Bernd leise.

"Kalt, hm?", machte Jonas ebenso leise.

Bernd nickte. "Und auf dem Sofa wäre es gemütlicher."

Ungewollt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Jonas' Lippen.

"Aufräumen tun wir später", sagte Bernd und stand auf.

"Aber wir können doch wenigstens was mit rein nehmen", meinte Jonas und stellte die Teller zusammen.

"Na gut", seufzte Bernd und schnappte sich die Salatschüssel, das restliche Baguette und die Kräuterbutter und Saucen.Zweimal musste Jonas noch gehen, dann war alles abgedeckt und auch das Grillrost lag in der Küche.

"So, das war aber genug Hausarbeit für heute", sagte Bernd und zog Jonas mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Ganz einverstanden war Jonas damit nicht, aber er ließ sich mitziehen. Sanft drückte Bernd ihn aufs Sofa und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Jonas zu ihm.

Bernd legte sofort einen Arm um ihn. "Lust noch eine alte Folge Dr. House zu gucken?" wisperte er. "Die werden gerade wiederholt."

"Hm, mach an", forderte Jonas ihn auf. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, was lief, solange sie hier zusammen saßen.

Bernd stellte schnell das Programm an und zog Jonas dann noch enger an sich. Es fiel Jonas schwer die Augen offen zu halten, so gemütlich war es. Und irgendwann schlief er tatsächlich ein. Warm und gemütlich und geborgen in Bernds Armen.

"Hey, Jonas", weckte ihn etwas später Bernds Stimme.

"Hmm", machte Jonas träge.

"Oben wartet ein kuscheliges Bett auf dich."

"Das ist nicht so schön wie hier auf dem Sofa..."

"Doch, ist es. Da kannst du dich richtig ausstrecken und hast ein Kopfkissen und eine warme Decke."

"Aber meine Wärmflasche fehlt..."

"Soll ich dir eine machen?" bot Bernd an.

"Nee, wenn, dann das Original...", nuschelte Jonas müde.

Bernd seufzte und strich über Jonas Schulter. "Willst du mit bei mir schlafen?" fragte er leise. 

Das wäre falsch, das wusste Jonas, aber irgendwas in ihm sehnte sich danach. Dennoch schaffte er es den Kopf zu schütteln. Es wäre nicht fair.

"Ok", sagte Bernd. "Aber dann hol ich dir Schnuffel. Der kuschelte auch schön. Also los, beweg deinen Hintern nach oben."

"Ich geh ins Bad, und dann stellst du mir Schnuffel vor?"

"So machen wir es", lächelte Bernd.

Jonas lächelte ihn kurz an, dann stand er schweren Herzens auf. Müde schleppte er sich nach oben und ins Badezimmer. Nur schnell aufs Klo und Zähne putzen, zu viel mehr fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage.

Als er ins Gästezimmer kam, saß auf dem Kopfkissen ein ziemlich... merkwürdiges Kuscheltier, das er erst auf den zweiten Blick als Bär identifizierte.

"Du musst wohl Schnuffel sein", murmelte er.

"Ja, das ist Schnuffel", sagte Bernd plötzlich hinter ihm.

Überrascht drehte sich Jonas um. 

"Der sieht... lieb aus." Er war etwas strubbelig und schielte, war aber irgendwie doch niedlich.

"Ist er. Treu und warmherzig. Der ideale Begleiter für Klein und Groß. Stand jedenfalls in seiner Beschreibung", grinste Bernd.

"Und heute Nacht passt er auf mich auf?"

"Macht er", nickte Bernd.

"Und ich pass auf ihn auf, so werden wir beide gut schlafen."

Bernd lächelte. "Dann gute Nacht euch beiden."

"Dir auch ne gute Nacht", wünschte Jonas.

Bernd sah ihn noch kurz an, dann ließ er ihn allein und ging selbst ins Bad.

Jonas zog sich schnell aus und das Schlafshirt an, dann kuschelte er sich neben Schnuffel ins Bett.

Dass Bernd wirklich ein Kuscheltier hatte, überraschte ihn etwas. Klar, er hatte auch zwei oder drei aus seiner Kindheit aufgehoben, aber die waren sicher im Schrank verstaut - und die würde nie jemand zu sehen bekommen.

Und Schnuffel schien auch neuer zu sein, nicht aus Bernds Kindheit. Vielleicht würde er Bernd morgen mal danach fragen. Er legte eine Hand auf Schnuffels Bauch und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	31. Auf nach Holland

Ein leises Geräusch, dann köstlicher Kaffeedurft weckten Jonas auf.

Gähnend schlug er die Augen auf und starrte direkt in die schief blickenden Augen von Schnuffel.

"Guten Morgen", knurrte er, dann drehte er sich zur Tür um.

Bernd lehnte schon fertig angezogen in der Tür. In der Hand hielt er einen Becher, aus dem es dampfte und er betrachtete Jonas mit einem Lächeln.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen", wünschte Jonas.

"Dir auch", sagte Bernd und trat näher. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, wir haben uns gut verstanden. Er schnarcht ja auch nicht."

Bernd lachte und hielt Jonas den Becher hin. "Ja, er ist ziemlich pflegeleicht."

"Danke", nahm Jonas den Becher entgegen und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

Bernd setzte sich kurzerhand auf die Bettkante Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Du machst es einem leicht sich bei dir wohl zu fühlen."

"Na komm, du würdest das gleiche doch auch für mich machen."

Jonas nickte leicht, dann zögerte er. Sollte er das ansprechen? "Ich könnte dir keinen Schnuffel bieten."

"Nein, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Außerdem wohnt Schnuffel ja auch hier, bei dir könnte also höchstens Schnuffels Bruder oder so einziehen."

Irgendwie war Bernd echt liebenswert, wie er von Schnuffel sprach. "Wie ist er bei dir eingezogen?", fragte er nach.

Bernd grinste breit. "Ist ne lustige Geschichte. Schnuffel sollte eigentlich ein Geschenk für Livia, also Simons erste Tochter, werden. Ich wollte ein besonderes Kuscheltier und bin im Internet zufällig über den Beastshop gestolpert. Und da waren sie: reihenweise Stofftiere, eins cooler als das andere."

"Und dann?"

"War ich verloren. Was gefällt einem kleinen Mädchen? Ich hab also einfach die zwei, meiner Meinung nach, tollsten und Mädchentauglichsten Stofftiere bestellt. Das war einmal Schnuffel und dann ein puscheliges Einhorn. Du darfst raten, auf was Livia abgefahren ist."

Jonas lachte. "Und Schnuffel durfte bei dir bleiben?"

"Ich hatte eigentlich vor ihn zurückzuschicken, aber hab es immer wieder vergessen und irgendwann... ist er halt dauerhaft eingezogen."

"Er wollte einfach nicht zurückgeschickt werden."

"Nein, kann ich auch verstehen. Da versprech ihm ein tolles Zuhause bei einem netten Mädchen und da kommt dieses Pferd mit dem albernen Horn und schon wird Schnuffel aussortiert."

"Dafür hat er jetzt ein tolles Zuhause bei einem sehr netten Mann bekommen."

"Ich glaube, inzwischen ist er auch ganz zufrieden mit mir."

"Er hat sich jedenfalls nicht beschwert."

"Na da bin ich aber beruhigt", lachte Bernd. "So und du solltest dich langsam anziehen, damit wir pünktlich los kommen."

Jonas trank noch einmal von dem Kaffee, streichelte Schnuffel über den Kopf und schob dann die Beine aus dem Bett.

"Ich bring Schnuffel solange mal wieder zurück in mein Schlafzimmer", sagte Bernd.

Schnuffel wohnte tatsächlich in Bernds Schlafzimmer, das ließ Jonas leicht lächeln. Aber die Geschichte um Schnuffels Einzug war wirklich lustig - und passte zu Bernd. Bernd, der einen niedlich aussehenden Bären einfach nicht zurückschicken konnte.

Mit einem Lächeln ging Jonas ins Badezimmer und stellte sich dort schnell unter die Dusche. Er machte sich schnell fertig und zog sich an. Dann ging er - mit gepackter Tasche - runter in die Küche.

Auch Bernd war schon fertig. "Ich hab uns ne Kleinigkeit zum Essen für die Fahrt eingepackt."

"Klasse, dann können wir ja gleich losfahren."

"Ja, auf ins Abenteuer", sagte Bernd zwinkernd.

Jonas zog schnell Schuhe und Jacke an, dann folgte er Bernd aus dem Haus. Die beiden gingen zu Bernds Wagen. Bernd stellte schnell das Navi ein, die Strecke hatte er schon eingespeichert, und fuhr dann los.

Der Berufsverkehr war zum größten Teil schon abgezogen, deswegen kamen sie ganz gut durch und waren schon bald auf dem Weg nach Holland.

Es war irgendwie ein... befreiendes Gefühl rauszukommen. Ein bisschen, als würden sie aus der Realität entfliehen.

Erst kurz hinter der Grenze fuhr Bernd einen Rastplatz an. "Kaffee? Obst? Müsliriegel?", schlug er vor.

"Auf jeden Fall Kaffee", nickte Jonas. "Und vielleicht ein bisschen Obst."

Kurz wühlte Bernd im Rucksack auf der Rückbank, dann hielt er eine kleine Thermoskanne und zwei Bananen in der Hand.

"Du bist ja wirklich für alles gerüstet", lachte Jonas und nahm eine der Bananen. "Was hast du noch alles dabei?"

"Birnen und Müsliriegel. Und diese kleinen Orangensaftflaschen. Und Wasser natürlich."

"Ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt. Und ich dachte, ich bin organisiert."

"Wenn ich allein fahre, hab ich nicht so viel dabei. Aber wir haben ja auch kein Frühstück gehabt."

"Aber auf uns wartet ja ein leckeres, holländisches Frühstück", sagte Jonas.

"Ja, aber das ist erst kurz vor Maastricht. Ich hab jetzt Hunger."

"Dann los, hau rein", grinste Jonas.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Bernd und schälte seine Banane.

Jonas lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und begann ebenfalls von seiner Banane zu essen. Zwischendurch tranken sie immer wieder ihren Kaffee.

"Soll ich weiterfahren?" bot Jonas an.

"Wenn du das schon so anbietest", nickte Bernd.

Jonas lächelte nur und die beiden tauschten die Plätze. Dann fuhr Jonas schon wieder auf die Autobahn, während sich diesmal Bernd im Sitz zurücklehnte und sich entspannte. Bernd schnappte sich noch einen Müsliriegel und begann dann auf seinem Handy nach einem netten Café in Maastricht zum Frühstücken zu suchen.

Eine Stunde später waren sie schon in der Stadt, und Bernd lenkte ihn durch die Straßen. "Hier links... da hinten noch mal links... da halbrechts... und ich glaub, da hinten kannst du parken, da rechts..."

"Ah ja, da vorn", sagte Jonas und fuhr mit dem Wagen auf einen Parkplatz.

Bernd nickte zufrieden, als Jonas den Motor abstellte. "So, geschafft."

"War ja keine Strecke", lachte Jonas.

"Nein, war es nicht", nickte Bernd. "Deswegen kann man es ja auch mal machen."

"Da wohn ich schon so lange in Köln und war trotzdem noch nie hier", meinte Jonas und schnallte sich ab. "So, jetzt hab ich Hunger. Mal gucken, was die Holländer so für essen haben."

"Oh, die können kochen, echt. Komm, da drüben ist das Café."

Jonas stieg aus und folgte Bernd dann zu dem Café. Es war ein wenig älter, rustikaler eingerichtet, wirkte aber sehr gemütlich. Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch.

Sofort kam eine junge Frau auf sie zu und sprach sie auf Holländisch an. Irgendwie klang diese Sprache immer niedlich, fand Jonas.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" fragte Bernd. Die Chancen standen hier tatsächlich ganz gut, das wusste er von seinem letzten Besuch.

"Ja, natürlich", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und einem wirklich netten holländischen Akzent. "Was kann ich euch bringen? Kaffee, Kakao oder Tee?"

"Tee für mich", sagte Bernd und sah zu Jonas. "Für dich auch?"

"Ja, Tee bitte. Und sonst... einfach ein typisch holländisches Frühstück?"

"Gibt es was, was ihr nicht mögt?" fragte die junge Frau.

"Ich ess eigentlich alles - und du, Bernd?"

"Ich auch", sagte Bernd.

"Dann mach ich euch was zurecht", versprach die junge Frau und verschwand.

"Ein bisschen wie in Köln hier", grinste Jonas. "Wenn du ins Brauhaus gehst, ist man auch gleich mit dem Personal per Du."

Bernd grinste. "In Holland wird kaum gesiezt. Macht alles doch viel einfacher."

"Ist es ja auch", sagte Jonas. "Einfacher und entspannter."

Kurz darauf kam Annemieke, das stand auf ihrem Namensschild, mit ihren Tees.

"Danke schön", sagte Jonas mit einem Lächeln.

"Gern", erwiderte Annemieke das Lächeln.

Bernd lachte leise. "Na heb dir das Lächeln mal lieber für die netten holländischen Jungs auf."

"Ich hab ganz viel Lächeln dabei", meinte Jonas.

"Aber nicht dass du unserer armen Kellnerin das Herz brichst."

"So schnell geht das nicht. Außerdem steht sie eher auf dich", war Jonas sicher.

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "So viele Leute verknallen sich nicht in mich."

Bernd schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Du kleiner Ignorant."

"Abgesehen von dir, ich weiß..."

"Und mich willst du nicht..."

"Ich will im Moment noch niemanden, Bernd", stellte Jonas klar.

"Hey, es ist ok. Wir haben das geklärt", sagte Bernd und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Jonas nickte nur. Ganz geklärt war es für ihn noch nicht, aber das musste er jetzt nicht aufwärmen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Annemieke mit ihrem Frühstück. Es gab Brötchen mit verschiedenem Aufschnitt, gekochte Eier, Marmelade und verschiedene Sorten Schokostreusel. 

"Schokostreusel?" fragte Jonas etwas irritiert.

"Die werden aufs Brötchen gestreut, also erst Butter, dann Streusel. Sehr lecker", erklärte Annemieke

"Ok, dann versuche ich das mal", sagte Jonas.

"Lasst es euch schmecken", wünschte sie und verzog sich wieder hinter die Theke.

"Brötchen mit Streusel", murmelte Jonas. "Kaum zu glauben. Schmeckt das echt?"

"Probier es. Ich mags gerne." Bernd griff nach einem der schon aufgeschnittenen Brötchen, bestrich es mit Butter und streute die Schokokrümel darauf.

Etwas zögernd nahm sich auch Jonas eine Hälfte, strich Butter darauf und nahm sich von den bunten Streuseln. Dann biss er etwas zögerlich ab. Es war... merkwürdig - aber gut merkwürdig. Knackig und lecker.

"Lecker, nicht?" fragte Bernd mit vollem Mund.

"Ja, sehr lecker!", nickte Jonas und biss gleich etwas mehr ab.

Bernd grinste breit und aß dann weiter von seinem Brötchen. Auch Jonas aß weiter, erst diese Brötchenhälfte, dann Gesundes, zum Abschluss noch eine Hälfte mit Schokostreuseln.

"Jetzt bin ich satt", sagte er schließlich zufrieden.

"Sehr gut, ich auch", nickte Bernd und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Also Frühstück können die Holländer schon mal."

"Die können noch mehr", grinste Bernd, "aber Frühstück auch. Wollen wir dann bezahlen und bisschen durch die Stadt gehen?"

"Ja, ein kleiner Verdauungsspaziergang wär jetzt gut."

Sofort winkte Bernd Annemieke zu und bezahlte für sie beide. Danach gingen die beiden nach draußen und sahen sich um. "Wo lang?"

Bernd überlegte kurz, dann deutete er in eine Richtung. "Da geht es in die Innenstadt."

"Ich folge dir", grinste Jonas.

"Dann komm", meinte Bernd und ging los.

Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden die Straße entlang. Sie bummelten durch ein paar Geschäfte, Bernd kaufte sich Schuhe und Jonas ein paar Packungen Schoko- und Zuckerstreusel.

"Da ist aber einer auf den Geschmack gekommen", lachte Bernd.

"Ja, das Zeug ist verdammt lecker."

"Ist es wirklich. Da vorn müssen wir noch rein. Da gibts Lakritze und Weingummi", sagte Bernd.

"Die nächste holländische Spezialität?"

Bernd nickte. "Ich steh total auf holländische Lakritze. Und für Julchen bring ich ne Tüte Weingummi mit."

"Dann werd ich da wohl auch noch mal einkaufen müssen. Und dann zurück zum Auto, mein Rucksack wird langsam schwer."

"Ja, wir können dann wohl auch zum Hotel fahren und unsere Sachen da abladen."

"Das ist ne gute Idee. Kleine Pause und so."

"Ja ganz genau."

Inzwischen hatten sie den Süßigkeitenladen erreicht und betraten das kleine Geschäft.

"Mhm, jetzt kommt wieder das schwerste - sich für was zu entscheiden", meinte Bernd.

"Kann ich euch helfen?", stand ein junger, rothaariger Mann vor ihnen. Er hielt einen Teller mit verschiedenen Lakritzstücken und Weingummis zum Probieren hin.

"Hast du salzige Lakritze dabei?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, natürlich. Hier drüben", führte er die beiden Männer in eine Ecke. Hier holte er eine kleine Dose von einem der oberen Regalbretter und bot ihnen auch hiervon an.

Bernd probierte und schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Ja, genau, das ist es. Davon hätte ich gern ne Tüte."

"Gerne", griff der Verkäufer gezielt in ein Fach und holte drei Tüten in verschiedenen Größen heraus.

"Die mittlere bitte", sagte Bernd.

"Gerne. Kann ich noch etwas für euch tun?"

Bernd nickte. "Dann suche ich noch was fruchtiges für einen Freund."

"Da haben wir hier drüben einiges. Eine bestimmte Frucht, oder gemischt?"

"Gern was gemischtes", sagte Bernd.

"Dann kommt mal mit", führte der Rothaarige sie in die Ecke mit den Weingummis. "Hier haben wir verschiedene Formen."

Jonas grinste. "Da, die Fußballmotive", sagte er. "Das wird Jule gefallen."

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Bernd und nahm auch hier eine mittelgroße Türe. Dann stöberte er noch ein wenig und griff drei weitere gemischte Tüten mit verschiedenen Motiven.

"So, jetzt sind wir für die nächste Zeit gut ausgerüstet", meinte Jonas, als sie den Laden schließlich verließen.

"Aber das muss einfach sein", meinte Bernd und führte sie zurück zum Auto.

"Ja natürlich. Das Zeug ist wirklich lecker", sagte Jonas.

"Ich sags doch, manches können die Holländer. Fußball zählt im Moment aber nicht dazu."

"Das war gemein", grinste Jonas.

"Nein, nur wahr. Und ich mag sie ja trotzdem."

"Dann lass uns mal los zum Hotel fahren", meinte Jonas.

Jetzt saß Bernd wieder am Steuer, er kannte schließlich den Weg zum Hotel. Und wenig später kamen sie dort auch an.

Ihre Zimmer waren tatsächlich schon fertig und bezugsfähig. Und zu ihrer beider Freude lagen sie auf dem selben Flur, schräg gegenüber voneinander.

"Wann wollen wir uns wieder treffen?" fragte Bernd.

"Hm - was wollen wir heute noch machen? In den Club ja erst heute Abend."

"Noch ein bisschen durch die Stadt gucken? Nicht shoppen, sondern ein bisschen was angucken?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, gerne. Dann..." Jonas sah auf die Uhr. "In einer halben Stunde?"

"Klingt gut", lächelte Bernd. "Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich." Jonas schloss seine Tür auf und schob sich mitsamt Rucksack und Einkäufen hinein.


	32. Pommesbezahlung

Das Zimmer war klein, aber gemütlich. Genau richtig für eine Nacht. Wenn sie mit der Mannschaft unterwegs waren, waren die Zimmer immer großzügig, hell und sehr modern. Hier war es anders - und genau deswegen mochte er es.

Schnell brachte er sein Zeug ins Badezimmer, den Rest würde er noch eingepackt lassen. Dann legte er sich gemütlich aufs Bett und blickte erst mal auf sein Handy. Er las ein bisschen in den News und in ein paar WhatsApp-Gruppen, schrieb aber selber nichts.

Dann schloss er kurz die Augen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Abend, irgendwie wurde er schon nervös. Das erste Mal in einem schwulen Club. Ein aufregender Gedanke, er in einem schwulen Club. Auf einmal kam er sich total mutig und verwegen vor.

Er war sozusagen in Geheimer Mission unterwegs. War in ein anderes Land gefahren um dort ein wildes Abenteuer zu erleben. Okay, wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm auch etwas mulmig zu mute. Aber er hatte ja Bernd bei sich, der auf ihn aufpassen würde. Und der mit ihm Tanzen wollte, wie ihm gerade einfiel.

Darauf freute er sich schon. Mit einem Mann zu tanzen - nicht nur spaßeshalber nach einem Spiel, sondern einfach so, weil sie es konnten. Und dann auch noch mit einem so gutaussehenden Mann wie Bernd. Einem Mann, der ihn mochte. Mehr als mochte.

Der... ja, der vermutlich so ziemlich alles für ihn tun würde. Jonas sollte aufpassen, dass er das nicht ausnutzte. Er seufzte leise. Diese Sache mit Bernd war wirklich verzwickt.

Aber heute sollte er sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber machen, sondern das alles genießen. Es genießen mit Bernd Zeit zu verbringen, die Stadt zu genießen und nachher die Zeit im Club zu genießen. Tanzen, was trinken und mit ein paar Männern flirten. Mehr wollte er heute Abend sowieso nicht.

Er schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

"Ja?" rief er und setzte sich auf.

"Brauchst du noch?", fragte Bernd.

"Oh, nein!" rief Jonas und öffnete schnell die Tür. "Ich hab total vor mich hingeträumt und die Zeit vergessen."

"Das ist doch kein Problem - wir haben doch keine Termine."

"Ich bin trotzdem gern pünktlich", sagte Jonas und schlüpfte schnell in seine Schuhe.

"Ich weiß. Pünktlich und ordentlich."

"Ordentlich... Moment, ich muss mein Haar kurz kämmen, bevor ich wieder unter Menschen gehen. Die Holländer denken sonst noch, wir deutschen hätten keinen Stil", sagte Jonas.

Bernd lachte, als er in Jonas' Zimmer trat. Jonas verschwand schnell im Bad um seine Haare zu richten. "So, gehst du so mit mir raus?" fragte er dann.

"Ich würde immer mit dir rausgehen, aber so siehst du mal wieder verdammt gut aus."

Jonas verdrehte die Augen, zog sich seine Jacke über. "Dann lass uns mal los."

"Gut", nickte Bernd und ging vor - durch das Hotel zum Ausgang und dann die Straße entlang.

"Wohin genau führst du mich?" fragte Jonas neugierig.

"Das Wetter ist so schön, da können wir doch ein bisschen durch die Stadt bummeln. Maasticht ist verdammt alt, da gibts auch so eine schöne alte Brücke und so."

"Klingt gut."

Bernd nickte nur, dann gingen sie los. Auf dem Weg unterhielten sich sich, während sie die Stadt erkundeten - die römische Brücke, das Rathaus und andere Sehenswürdigkeiten. Schließlich bekamen sie am frühen Nachmittag Hunger und steuerten einen Imbiss an. Sie bestellten typisch holländische Pommes mit Frikadellen.

"Vor dem Clubbesuch sollten wir aber noch was richtiges Essen", meinte Bernd. "Vor 11 Uhr macht es eh keinen Sinn dort aufzutauchen."

"Und bis elf Uhr bin ich auch nach den Pommes hier verhungert, wenn es zwischendurch nicht noch was zu Beißen gibt."

"Keine Angst, ich füttere dich Raupe schon noch mal", lachte Bernd.

"Bin ich so schlimm?", fragte Jonas mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

"Wenn, bin ich genauso schlimm", sagte Bernd kopfschüttelnd. "Außerdem war das liebevoll gemeint. Ich fand die Raupe Nimmersatt immer total toll."

"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht böse gemeint hast, Bernd", sagte Jonas leise. 

Bernd lächelte ihn an und ganz kurz strich er über Jonas Hand. Dann klaute er sich eine Pommes von ihm.

"Tsss", machte Jonas, "Erst ablenken und dann ausnutzen?"

"Wenn das so einfach ist", meinte Bernd grinsend und schob sich etwas näher an ihn heran.

Jonas hielt den Pappteller mit seinen Pommes außer Bernds Reichweite.

Bernd lachte und schob sich noch etwas näher. "Ich hab die längeren Arme, das weißt du, oder?"

"Meinst du?", fragte Jonas, bewegte sich aber vorsichtshalber nicht weg, nicht, dass er die Pommes noch verschüttete.

"Oder, ich ess einfach meine weiter und du verhungerst", sagte Bernd zwinkernd.

"Auch ne doofe Idee", meinte Jonas. "Was, wenn ich meine esse, und du deine?"

"Klingt langweilig", seufzte Bernd. "Aber nur so werden wir vermutlich satt werden."

"Ja, dann machen wir es doch mal total langweilig."

"Na gut", sagte Bernd und zog seinen Teller zu sich ohne von Jonas Seite abzurücken.

Jonas hatte nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil fühlte es sich irgendwie schon schön an. Ganz entspannt begann Bernd wieder von seinen Pommes zu essen.

Auch Jonas aß weiter, jedoch hatte er immer ein Auge auf Bernds Hände. Natürlich nur um gewarnt zu sein, falls Bernd wieder nach seinen Pommes greifen wollte.

Letztendlich hatte er seine Pommes und Frikadellen als erster aufgegessen und streckte nun eine Hand möglichst unauffällig zu Bernds aus.

"Wenn du nicht Händchen halten willst, behältst du deine Flossen lieber für dich", sagte Bernd grinsen.

"Wie viele Pommes krieg ich für wie lange Händchenhalten?", fragte Jonas sofort.

"Hm, das ist ne schwierige Frage", meinte Bernd.

Jonas lehnte den Kopf schräg. "Und du schuldest mit eh noch eine Pommes."

"Tu ich das?"

"Ja, klar!"

"Und wieso?"

"Hast mir doch eine geklaut."

"Dann schulde ich dir also genau eine Pommes."

"Ja, genau. Hab ich doch gesagt."

"Na gut. Dann darfst du dir genau eine Pommes nehmen. Jede weitere Fritte kostest dich... mhm, sagen wir 10 Minuten Händchen halten."

"Das ist ja Wucher!", protestierte Jonas und zog sich eine Pommes heraus. 

"Oder... du kannst dir so viele Pommes nehmen wie du willst und bezahlst dafür mit einem Kuss. Und keinem Kuss auf die Wange oder die Stirn oder so einen Quatsch. Mit einem richtigen Kuss."

Jonas zögerte kurz, war es richtig? Dann nickte er jedoch. Bernd war ein erwachsener Mann, der so etwas wohl beurteilen konnte. "Okay", stimmte er also zu. "Hier oder im Hotel?"

Bernd sah ihn an, als wäre er überrascht. "Im Hotel ist vermutlich klüger."

"Was ist? Willst du lieber doch nicht?"

"Dumme Frage", schnaubte Bernd. "Natürlich will ich."

"Gut. Dann... möchte ich jetzt meine Pommes."

Bernd schob ihm den Teller rüber. Jonas lächelte ihn an und bediente sich. Bernd erwiderte den Blick ebenfalls lächelnd und beobachtete Jonas dann einfach beim Essen.

"Magst du nicht mehr?", fragte Jonas schließlich.

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf. "Iss du mal. Wir gehen nachher ja noch richtig essen."

Dann konnte Jonas ja zugreifen, und er aß auch die letzten Pommes. "So, und wohin jetzt?", fragte er.

"Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein paar hübsche alte Kirchen. Da war ich bisher auch noch nicht drin."

"Ja, gute Idee - dann lass uns mal gucken gehen."

Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden weiter und schauten sich schließlich die Kirche an. Es war eine alte Kirche mit einem sehr hohen Gewölbe und wunderschönen Deckenmalereien. Immer wieder entdeckten sie etwas Neues. "Wollen wir weiter", fragte Bernd aber schließlich.

Jonas nickte und folgte ihm aus der Kirche hinaus. Sie schlenderte noch etwas durch die Stadt, ehe sie schließlich ins Hotel zurückkehrten.

"Wo wollen wir nachher eigentlich essen gehen?" fragte Bernd, während sie hoch auf ihre Etage gingen.

"Keine Ahnung... was isst man hier in Maastricht? Holländisch? Oder isst man hier eher ausländisch?"

"Keine Ahnung", grinste Bernd.

"Dann komm mal mit in mein Zimmer, und wir gucken auf dem Handy, ja?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Bernd und folgte Jonas in sein Zimmer.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Bett, und Jonas zog sein Handy hervor.

"Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hab ich bei einem Italiener gegessen", erzählte Bernd.

"Geht auch, aber... guck mal, hier gibts niederländisch und französisch, wollen wir das nehmen?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Klingt gut."

"Gut. Und inzwischen..."

"Und... inzwischen?"

"Hmm... ich hab da noch Schulden bei dir."

Bernd nickte. "Du... musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er.

"Ich möchte schon..."

Bernd lächelte leicht. "Na dann...."

Jetzt fühlte sich Jonas auf einmal ein wenig unsicher, lehnte sich aber mutig zu Bernd.

Bernd drehte sich zu ihm. Langsam näherte sich Jonas ihm weiter. Bernd zögerte, dann lehnte er sich ebenfalls vor.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe sich ihre Lippen tatsächlich berührten. Nur ganz leicht, aber jetzt schon länger als bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Bernd schloss die Augen und hob eine Hand, legte sie in Jonas Nacken. Er zog Jonas dichter an sich und intensivierte so den Kuss.

Jonas war etwas überrumpelt. Dann fühlte er auf einmal, wie Bernd seine Lippen ein wenig öffnete. Jonas spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

Er ließ seine Lippen locker und ließ Bernds tastende Zunge ein. Bernd seufzte auf und schob seine Zunge langsam zwischen Jonas Lippen. Unglaublich, wie dieser Kuss sich anfühlte - ganz anders ajs jeder andere Kuss in seinem Leben zuvor. Es war perfekt. Genauso hatte er sich einen Kuss immer vorgestellt.

Er war nicht wild und leidenschaftlich, eher kontrolliert, aber er ging irgendwie ganz tief rein, weckte etwas in ihm, von dem er kaum gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. 

Als Bernd sich von ihm löste, brauchte Jonas einen Moment um wieder in die Realität zu finden. Er atmete schwer, und irgendwie fiel es ihm im ersten Moment schwer die Augen zu fokussieren.

"Ist... alles ok?" fragte Bernd ihn etwas heiser.

Etwas unsicher nickte Jonas. "Du... du küsst gut", murmelte er dann.

"Ich... das... danke", sagte Bernd leise.

Jonas atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Bernd schaute ihn unsicher an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. Nervös fuhr er sich durch sein Haar.

"Wollen... wollen wir uns mal fürs Essengehen fertig machen?", fragte Jonas, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Ja... ja natürlich", nickte Bernd. "Ich geh dann mal rüber in mein Zimmer. Mich frisch machen und so..."

"Genau. Wann wollen wir los?"

"Halbe Stunde?"

Ja, das klingt gut."

Bernd nickte und stand dann zögernd auf. Jonas blieb sitzen, so ganz sicher fühlte er sich noch nicht wieder. Er sah Bernd hinterher, bis er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	33. Ab in den Club

Was war das eben? So einen Kuss hatte er ja noch nie erlebt! Das konnte doch nicht nur daran gelegen haben, dass er zum ersten Mal einen Kuss geküsst hatte

Das konnte doch nicht nur daran gelegen haben, dass er zum ersten Mal einen Mann geküsst hatte. Aber was war es dann? Dass Bernd total fantastisch küssen konnte?

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Auch das konnte es nicht nur sein. Es konnte aber auch nicht die Tatsache sein, dass es Bernd war, das war ausgeschlossen. Oder?

"Ach verdammt", murmelte Jonas. Das war etwas, über das er nicht nachdenken wollte.

Also sollte er sich jetzt dringend ablenken, und da war es gut vielleicht... zu duschen? Ja, duschen war gut. Immer noch mit etwas wackeligen Knien stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Ausziehen und eiskalt duschen, das war jetzt das richtige. Und auf gar keinen Fall weiter an diesen verdammten Kuss denken!

Sonst würde er noch hier weiche Knie kriegen. Also lieber an was anderes denken. Was... ungefährliches. An... an das Essen heute - und nicht an die Pommes. Lieber an das Frühstück. Das war nett und harmlos gewesen. Diese Schokostreusel waren unglaublich lecker gewesen. Wie die Holländer wohl auf die Idee gekommen waren, die Streusel aufs Brötchen zu tun?

Ob es hier überhaupt Nutella gab, wenn sie so etwas leckeres hatten. Obwohl Nutella gab es doch eigentlich überall. Das gar ja quasi ein Grundnahrungsmittel. Er grübelte weiter über Nutella und mehr oder weniger gute Alternativen nach, während er sich langsam abkühlte.

Schließlich fühlte er sich gefestigt genug, um die Dusche wieder zu verlassen. Als nächstes rasierte er sich gründlich, machte sich die Haare, cremte sich ein und suchte sich dann etwas angemessenes zum Anziehen raus.

Sie würden ja vermutlich direkt vom Restaurant zum Club gehen. Also musste er sich genau überlegen, was er anziehen wollte. Die enge Jeans, das war ja klar. Die hatte er ja extra eingepackt.

Aber welches Hemd oder Shirt? Er hatte mehrere Sachen eingepackt und eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Bernd die Auswahl zu zeigen... Aber das konnte er jetzt echt nicht bringen! Oder musste er es gerade tun, damit es zwischen ihnen wieder etwas normaler wurde?

Ja, er würde es versuchen, er brauchte einfach Bernds Hilfe. Er zog also ein Shirt über, und da das sehr eng war, zog er noch eine bequeme Sweatjacke über.

Er schnappte sich seine Zimmerkarte und ging dann den kurzen Weg zu Bernds Zimmer. Er holte tief Luft, ehe er an die Tür klopfte.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Bernd vorsichtig öffnete. Offenbar hatte er ebenfalls gerade geduscht, seine Haare waren noch nass, und die Tropfen liefen über seine nackten Schultern. Jonas erstarrte. Mit einem halbnackten Bernd hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Hey", grüßte Bernd ihn mit einem Lächeln, offenbar bekam er Jonas' Irritation gar nicht mit.

"Hi", wisperte Jonas und zwang sich dazu nur Bernds Gesicht anzusehen und seinen Blick keinesfalls tiefer schweifen zu lassen.

"Willst... willst du reinkommen?"

"Ähm... ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir helfen kannst", sagte Jonas. "Beim Anziehen. Also nicht direkt dabei, sondern beim aussuchen was ich anziehen soll."

"Oh.. okay... lass mich nur schnell fertig machen, dann komm ich mit über, ja?"

"Ja mach das", nickte Jonas.

Bernd nickte etwas abgelenkt, dann erinnerte sich wohl an die nassen Haare und begann sich abzutrocknen..

"Ich... ich geh dann mal wieder rüber", sagte Jonas. "Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", erwiderte Bernd. Jonas sah ihn kurz an, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging.

Hoffentlich würde nicht der ganze restliche Abend so komisch werden, dachte Jonas als er wieder sein Zimmer betrat. Er suchte einige Kleidungsstücke raus, die er tragen konnte, und wartete dann auf Bernd.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann klopfte es. Sofort sprang Jonas auf und öffnete die Tür. Bernd war schon fertig angezogen für ihren Clubbesuch und sah verdammt sexy aus. 

Jonas musste leicht schlucken, als er das sah. Bernd trug eine enge schwarze Hose, von der Jonas nicht genau wusste, ob es eine Jeans oder Leder war, und ein eng anliegendes ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd.

"Wow", raunte er beeindruckt.

Bernd lächelte. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte er.

"Oh ja!", nickte Jonas und ließ seinen Blick wieder über Bernds Körper gleiten. 

Bernd trat etwas näher an ihn heran. "Das hab ich gehofft."

Jonas schluckte leicht, Bernd war auf einmal so nah!

"Dann wollen wir mal gucken, was du so im Angebot hast", meinte Bernd und hob eine Hand zum Reißverschluss von Jonas Sweatjacke.

Jonas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich hab die Sachen hier..."

Bernd lächelte leicht und folgte Jonas zum Bett.

"Hier... ein paar Shirts..."

"Die Hose bleibt vermutlich?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, oder... nicht?", fragte Jonas verunsichert.

"Doch! Die Hose ist toll. Du hast darin einen echt knackigen Hintern."

"Danke..."

"Also... du bist ein dunkler Typ, deshalb würde ich ein helles Shirt wählen", sagte Bernd und sortierte ein blaues und ein schwarzes Shirt aus.

Beide Shirts hatte auch Jonas innerlich schon aussortiert.

"Hm... die anderen würde ich glaub ich gern mal angezogen sehen", sagte Bernd nachdenklich.

Jonas nickte leicht. Dann würde er sich jetzt wohl vor Bernd ausziehen. Das sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein. Sie waren immerhin gute Freunde und Bernd würde ihn nicht zum ersten Mal ohne Hemd sehen.

Also zog Jonas jetzt die Jacke und das T-Shirt aus und eines der Shirts über. 

Bernd legte den Kopf schief, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht"

Schnell zog Jonas das Shirt aus und griff nach dem nächsten. Dabei spürte er ganz deutlich Bernds Blick auf seinem nackten Rücken. Dann zog er das nächste Shirt über, drehte sich um und sah Bernd an.

Erneut musterte Bernd ihn kritisch, aber diesmal nickte er. "Perfekt. Du siehst zum anbeißen aus."

"Dann... behalte ichs gleich an", beschloss Jonas. 

Bernd nickte. "Willst... willst du reden?" fragte er leise.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Jonas. Wollte er? Was wäre die Konsequenz? Ganz leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. "Lass uns erst mal rausgehen, ja?"

"Ok", nickte Bernd.

"Dann... hast du alles?!

"Ja, ich bin bereit", nickte Bernd. "Wir können los."

Jonas suchte noch sein Handy und sein Geld und steckte beides ein, dann nickte er ebenfalls. "Also los."

Schweigend verließen die beiden das Hotel und machten sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg zum Restaurant. Es war nicht weit, genau wie der Club, damit sie nicht mit dem Auto hinfahren mussten. 

Galant hielt Bernd Jonas die Tür auf und führte ihn dann an einen der Tische. Irgendwie fühlte sich das ganze fast wie ein Date an. Und wenn Jonas in sich hineinhorchte, dann gefiel ihm das. Warum auch nicht? Bernd war ein toller Mann, er mochte ihn, sie verstanden sich.

Das war keine schlechte Basis, oder? Eigentlich war es die perfekte Basis. Als ihm das klar wurde, fühlte er eine gewisse Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

"Alles ok?" fragte Bernd leise.

"Ja, klar...", nickte Jonas und sah sich unruhig nach dem Kellner um, der ihn hoffentlich gleich erlöste.

"Hey, du musst nicht nervös sein", sagte Bernd und griff kurz nach Jonas Hand.

Sofort zog ein deutliches Prickeln von der Hand durch Jonas' ganzen Körper. In diesem Moment kam der Kellner und Bernd zog seine Hand zurück. Sie beide griffen nach den Karten und blätterten darin. Jonas war froh, jetzt ein kleine Verschnaufpause zu haben. 

Das alles hier kam gerade doch ziemlich überraschend. Dieser Kuss hatte offenbar einiges in seinem Kopf - und seinen Gefühlen - durcheinander gewirbelt.

"Jonas?", hörte er Bernds leise Stimme, "du hältst die Karte auf dem Kopf."

"Ich... was?" fragte Jonas und fühlte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

"Du hältst die Karte falsch rum", wiederholte Bernd, zog ihm sanft die Karte aus der Hand und drehte sie um.

"Danke", wisperte Jonas und hielt sich die Karte schnell vors Gesicht. Vielleicht waren Bernd seine roten Wangen gar nicht aufgefallen. Zumindest sagte er nichts dazu, und dafür war Jonas ihm unendlich dankbar.

Jonas holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich nun wirklich erst mal auf die Karte und was er essen wollte.

Er entschied sich für einen kleinen Salat, ein schönes Steak mit Beilagen - unter anderem die wohl obligatorsichen Pommes. Bernd wählte statt des Steaks Fisch. 

Dazu entschieden sich beide für ein Glas Wein neben dem Wasser. Noch etwas, das dem ganzen den Charakter eines Dates gab, fand Jonas. Dass sie sich zwischen durch immer wieder in die Augen sahen und anlächelten, verstärkte das Gefühl noch.

Das Essen war ziemlich gut und irgendwann ließ dabei auch Jonas Nervosität endlich etwas nach und er konnte es mehr genießen. Zum Nachtisch bestellten sie einen Käseteller, von dem sie immer mal wieder naschten.

Dabei berührten sich immer wieder ihre Finger - mal unabsichtlich, immer häufiger aber auch absichtlich. Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut aus, fand Jonas. 

"Wollen wir los?" fragte Bernd schließlich sanft. "Dann haben wir noch Zeit ganz in Ruhe zum Club zu schlendern."

"Hmm", machte Jonas leise. Es lockte ihn tatsächlich einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Im Dunkeln durch die beleuchtete Stadt, mit Bernd neben sich... klang ziemlich gut. Bernd winkte dem Kellner und zahlte. Danach gingen sie nach draußen in die warme Sommernacht. Dichter beieinander als bisher zwischen ihnen üblich gewesen war.

Jonas war dankbar, dass Bernd nichts zu der veränderten Stimmung zwischen ihnen sagte. Vermutlich war er ebenfalls der Meinung, das sie die Zeit jetzt erst mal genießen sollten, und dass ein Gespräch möglicherweise alles kaputtmachen konnte.

Sie gingen langsam und gemütlich, immer wieder strichen ihre Hände gegeneinander und Jonas wünschte sich fast, dass Bernd einfach nach seiner Hand greifen würde. Aber das tat er nicht, und Jonas traute sich einfach nicht.

"Da vorn ist es", sagte Bernd schließlich leise.

"Ziemlich versteckt", meinte Jonas.

Bernd nickte. "Man muss wissen, dass der Club hier ist. Zufällig stolpert man kaum über ihn."

"Geheimtipp", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Klar. Solche Clubs sind immer Geheimtipps."

"Dann gehen wir mal rein..."

"Aufgeregt?" fragte Bernd lächelnd.

"Irgendwie schon", gab Jonas zu.

Nun griff Bernd doch nach seiner Hand. "Musst du nicht. Bin bei dir."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hielt Jonas die Hand ganz fest. Bernds Lächeln wurde noch wärmer und ganz sanft zog er Jonas mit sich zum Eingang des Clubs. Auch hier zahlte er den Eintritt, ehe Jonas überhaupt sein Portemonnaie hatte zücken können.

Auf den ersten Blick, wirkte alles wie ein ganz normaler Club auf Jonas. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihm auf, dass Frauen hier doch drastisch unterrepräsentiert waren.

"Zur Bar?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, erst mal ankommen..."

Die beiden ging zu der großen Bar, die eine Seite des Clubs ausfüllte. Später am Abend würde es hier bestimmt unglaublich voll sein, aber im Moment war es noch angenehm ruhig.

Bernd bestellte zwei Bier und reichte Jonas eins davon. "Auf seinen schönen, aufregenden Abend", sagte er und stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen das von Jonas.

Jonas lächelte nur und antwortete dann, "Auf einen schönen Abend." Aufregend war der Abend ja jetzt schon.

Die beiden lehnten sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke und sahen sich im Club um. Die Musik war ziemlich laut, wie in eigentlich jedem Club, die Wände dunkel, blitzende Lichter und schon einige Tänzer auf der Tanzfläche.

Neugierig beobachtete er die Männer, von denen die meisten ganz normal aussahen. Allerdings waren auch ein paar... exotische Exemplare darunter, die viel Glitzer trugen und teilweise sogar auffällig geschminkt waren.

"Und? Gefällt dir einer?", hörte er Bernd in sein Ohr fragen.

Jonas schluckte leicht und drehte den Kopf zu Bernd. Ehrlich gesagt gefiel ihm keiner so gut, wie der Mann, der neben ihm stand.

"Hm?", machte Bernd fragend.

Schnell nahm Jonas einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Was sollte er Bernd sagen?


	34. Tanzen

"Wie wäre es mit dem da drüben?", fragte Bernd und deutete nach links, wo ein junger Typ mit äußerst enger Kleidung und Vollbart stand.

"Mit dem Gestrüpp im Gesicht?" fragte Jonas und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kratzt doch bestimmt beim Küssen."

"Hat dich vorhin auch nicht gestört, oder?" strich sich Bernd über das unrasierte Kinn

Instinktiv hob Jonas eine Hand und strich über Bernds Wange. "Du bist ein kleines bisschen unrasiert, aber kein Vergleich mit dem Vollbart da hinten."

Für einen winzigen Moment schloss Bernd die Augen und genoss die unschuldige Berührung.

"Außerdem steh ich doch auf blond", wisperte Jonas kaum hörbar durch die laute Musik.

Bernd schien das nicht verstanden zu haben, vermutlich hatte er das gar nicht gehört, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht. Jonas zog seine Hand zurück und trank erneut einen Schluck Bier. Bernd beobachtete ihn dabei ganz genau.

"Und für dich wäre das bärtige Ungetüm nichts?" fragte Jonas.

"Nee", schüttelte Bernd den Kopf. "Weißt du doch."

"Ja... sorry", nuschelte Jonas.

"Ist schon okay." 

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht ok.

"Komm, denken wir an etwas anderes. Willst du tanzen?"

Jonas nickte erleichtert. Tanzen war vermutlich besser als reden.

"Dann los." Bernd stellte sein fast geleertes Glas auf der Theke ab und sah Jonas auffordernd an.

Jonas leerte sein restliches Bier mit einem großen Schluck und griff dann mutig nach Bernds Hand. Er fühlte, wie Bernd den Handdruck erwiderte, dann gingen sie zusammen zur Tanzfläche.

"Erwarte nicht zu viel, ich war lange nicht mehr tanzen", sagte Jonas.

"Das macht nichts, du wirst phantastisch aussehen."

Jonas schnaubte. "Spinner."

"Na los", schob Bernd ihn jetzt vor sich her.

Schließlich hatten sie eine relativ freie Ecke auf der Tanzfläche gefunden und Jonas drehte sich zu Bernd. "Dann zeig mir mal, wie man hier so tanzt."

"Nee, nee, mein Lieber, so nicht. Wir tanzen einfach beide los."

"Ich bin doch aber ein Frischling!" sagte Jonas. "Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie schwule Jungs tanzen?"

"Nicht anders als nicht-schwule Jungs. Nur, dass nicht-schwule Jungs so selten tanzen."

Jonas seufzte leicht und sah sich dann unauffällig nach den anderen Tänzern um. Die Tanzstile waren ziemlich unterschiedlich und teilweise auch sehr... gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Vielleicht sollte er erst mal ganz langsam lostanzen. Nur ganz locker die Hüften bewegen und bloß nicht mit den Armen schlenkern oder so. Und dabei versuchen irgendwie den Rhythmus zu halten.

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Stock im Arsch", bemerkte Bernd nach einem Moment amüsiert.

Sofort blieb Jonas stehen. "Sag doch, ich kann nicht tanzen", murmelte er.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Du machst dir einfach nur zu viele Gedanken. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben. Uns frei zu fühlen. Entspann dich doch einfach Jonas", sagte Bernd und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Der Abend war bisher doch wunderschön, oder?"

Bei diesem weichen Blick konnte Jonas nur atemlos nicken.

"Dann... dann lass uns doch da weitermachen", flüsterte Bernd.

Jonas zögerte leicht. Wollte Bernd das, von dem er hoffte, dass er es wollte? Bernd schob sich etwas näher und legte dann ganz locker seine Hände auf Jonas Hüften. Fast wäre Jonas bei der Berührung zusammengezuckt, er hatte es gerade noch verhindern können.

"Entspann dich", murmelte Bernd wieder.

"Ich versuschs", gab Jonas zurück.

Bernd lächelte und begann sich leicht zu bewegen, wobei seine Hände weiter auf Jonas Hüften lagen. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte Jonas sich der Führung hinzugeben.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, weil ihn die Berührung von Bernds Händen ablenkte, aber irgendwann schaffte er es sich dem Rhythmus der Musik anzupassen. Dann begann er Bernds Berührung zu genießen und seine Bewegungen mitzumachen.

Er sah hoch und lächelte Bernd an. "Siehst du, ganz einfach", flüsterte Bernd.

"Ja... fast..."

"Es... ist noch leichter, wenn du deine Hände auf meine Hüften legst", schlug Bernd vor.

Jonas musste gar nicht überlegen ehe er seine Hände tatsächlich auf seine Hüften legte. Bernds Lächeln wurde noch etwas strahlender. Und auch Jonas lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an mit Bernd zu tanzen.

Langsam wurde es spürbar voller auf der Tanzfläche und die beiden wurden immer dichter aneinander gedrängt. Jonas hatte nichts dagegen - im Gegenteil genoss er es.

Irgendwann schlang Bernd einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn damit so nah es ging an sich. Der Duft von Bernds Parfum stieg ihm in die Nase und er spürte die Wärme von Bernds Haut durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Oberteile.

Irgendwie half ihm das noch mehr sich zu entspannen. Bernd so zu spüren war einfach... unbeschreiblich schön. Und nicht nur das. Es war auch... aufregend und ließ sein Herz deutlich schneller schlagen.

Er bildete sich ein, dass er auch Bernds Herz heftig schlagen fühlte. Langsam hob er seine Arme und legte sie auch um Bernd um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Tatsächlich tanzten sie so noch enger, so eng, dass vermutlich kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen gepasst hätte.

Die Musik änderte sich etwas, also änderten sie ihren Rhythmus, aber Bernd ließ ihn nicht los. Im Gegenteil, denn plötzlich spürte Jonas Bernds Hand, die ein kleines Stück nach unten rutschte und so knapp über seinem Hintern lag. Für einen Moment hielt Jonas den Atem an, es war ungewohnt. Ungewohnt, aber auch verdammt gut, fand er.

Es fühlte sich gut an, so eng mit einem Mann zu tanzen. Den Körper eines Mannes so nah an seinem zu spüren. Und das es Bernd war machte das Ganze noch besser.

Vielleicht sollte er es auch versuchen und seine Hand tiefer wandern lassen? Nur ein wenig? 

Er fühlte den Stoff von Bernds Hemd unter seinen Fingern und dann plötzlich die glatte Oberfläche von Bernds Hose. Sie war also wirklich aus Leder, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf.

Heiß, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Diese Hose war verdammt heiß. Sie passte ihm perfekt, und sie fühlte sich so gut an, viel wärmer als eine Jeans oder so. Wie eine zweite Haut. Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, ließ er seine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten und spürte die festen Rundungen von Bernds Hintern.

Die Musik war so laut, dass er nichts von Bernd hören konnte, aber er meinte ein leichtes Vibrieren zu fühlen. Neugierig hob er den Blick und sah Bernd an. Der hielt die Augen geschlossen und schien diesen Tanz voll und ganz zu genießen.

Jonas lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Bernd war in diesem Moment einfach atemberaubend sexy. Und schön. Er wirkte so glücklich. Natürlich war er das, aber man sah es ihm auch an. Gott, er würde ihn gerade wirklich gern küssen. Gleichzeitig wollte er aber diesen unglaublichen Anblick nicht zerstören.

Also hielt er sich zurück, küssen würden sie sich später noch. Der Gedanke löste ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Bernd zu küssen, vielleicht sogar hier, auf der Tanzfläche? Das wäre einfach... traumhaft.

Aber fürs erste war er zufrieden, mit Bernd so eng umschlungen zu tanzen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, ihm nahe zu sein, ihn so zu spüren.

Kaum zu glauben, dass er plötzlich so über Bernd dachte. War er nicht heute Morgen noch ziemlich sicher gewesen, nur Freundschaft für Bernd zu fühlen? Natürlich war Bernd schon immer attraktiv gewesen, aber mehr hatte er nicht für ihn gefühlt - oder? Auch nicht nach dem ersten, scheuen Kuss vor ein paar Tagen.

Allerdings war er da auch noch von allem so überrascht und überfordert gewesen. Zum Teil war er das ja auch jetzt noch. Aber anders als vor ein paar Tagen schien ihn Bernd wie ein Anker in diesem Gefühlschaos zu sein. Er gab ihm Sicherheit. Und Bernd war auch genau das, was er suchte.

Jemanden, dem er voll und ganz vertrauen kann. Den er um Rat fragen konnte, der für ihn da war. Und der lieb und nett war, lustig. Der dumme Serien mit ihm guckte. Der seinen Terminplan kannte und verstand. Bernd wusste, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten, wegen der Öffentlichkeit.

Bernd war... perfekt. Merkwürdig, dass Jonas das erst jetzt erkannte. Aber in solchen Dingen war er offenbar ziemlich blind. Er hatte ja auch erst vor ein paar Tagen gemerkt, dass er auf Männer stand.

Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich noch enger an Bernd. Hoffentlich wollte Bernd ihn überhaupt noch. Er hatte ihm so oft gesagt, dass sie nur Freunde waren.

Klar, sie hatten sich heute geküsst, und es war ein wahnsinnig toller Kuss gewesen, aber sicher konnte er sich dennoch nicht sein.

Bernds Hände strichen leicht über seinen Rücken und verdrängten die Zweifel. Bernd würde ihn nicht so berühren, wenn er nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Und der ganze Abend war bisher doch wie ein Date verlaufen. Er würde alles einfach auf sich zukommen lassen und dann gucken, wann und wie sie das klären konnten.

Also lehnte Jonas seinen Kopf gegen Bernds Brust und genoss es einfach weiter mit ihm zu tanzen. So tanzten sie eine ganze Weile, bis etwas Schnelleres aufgelegt wurde, und sie total aus dem Rhythmus kamen.

Bernd lachte leise und ließ Jonas los. "Trinken?" fragte er laut genug um die Musik zu übertönen.

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Jonas und ließ sich von ihm wieder an die Bar ziehen. Inzwischen war es deutlich voller geworden, und sie mussten sich etwas durchdrängeln.

"Noch ein Bier?" fragte Bernd.

"Gerne", nickte Jonas. Das würde ihm sicher gut tun.

Bernd schaffte es irgendwie ihnen zwei Bier zu besorgen und schob Jonas dann sanft in eine etwas weniger volle Ecke. Jonas nahm ihm ein Bier ab und trank gleich. Es war recht mild und sehr lecker.

"Du tanzt gut", sagte Bernd mit einem Lächeln.

"Du führst gut", erwiderte Jonas leise.

"Tanzkurs während der Schulzeit", grinste Bernd.

"Oh, den hab ich verpasst. War lieber auf dem Fußballplatz."

"Meine Eltern haben mich überredet, und so schlimm war es gar nicht."

"Jetzt kommt es dir definitiv zu gute."

"Hab nur selten Gelegenheit es zu tun. Mit Frauen zu tanzen ist irgendwie... reizlos", sagte Bernd und trank einen Schluck Bier.

"Und mit Männern tanzen geht nur hier."

"Leider ja."

"Aber es ist ja nicht so weit... und ich finds echt schön hier... mit dir..."

"Finde ich auch. Sehr schön."

Jonas lächelte ihn leicht an, ehe er noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier trank. Wie sollte er Bernd sagen, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte?

Es ihm einfach zu sagen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Als ob er sich hier umgesehen und nun doch nichts besseres als Bernd gefunden hätte. Außerdem... wäre das hier doch ziemlich unromantisch.

Nein, das musste in einer anderen Umgebung passieren. Vielleicht nachher im Hotel? Oder auf dem Weg dahin, wenn es unter einer Laterne ein wenig romantischer war? Ja, das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit.

Er trank sein Bier aus und lehnte sich nun hinter sich an eine Säule um die Tanzfläche zu beobachten. Bernd stand dicht neben ihm und sah ebenfalls den Tanzenden zu. Allerdings machte er Jonas diesmal auf keine potentiellen Kandidaten aufmerksam.

Auch Jonas checkte nun keine der Tänzer ab, sondern wollte einfach nur allgemeinen beobachten. Und allein das war schon spannend.

Es war ein total gemischtes Publikum - einige der Jungs sahen total normal aus, andere trugen wilde Kleidungskombinationen und waren dazu auch noch auffallend geschminkt. Und alle schienen Spaß zu haben. Egal, ob sie jetzt allein tanzten, oder eng umschlungen wie er eben mit Bernd


	35. Übergriff

Er sah auch mehr als ein Paar, das wild knutschte. Ein wenig beneidete er die Jungs, dass sie sich das trauten.

"Neidisch?" fragte Bernd plötzlich.

"Hmm, machte Jonas ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Ich auch", gestand Bernd. "Komm, lass uns wieder tanzen gehen."

"Moment, ich will vorher noch schnell... Bier wegbringen", grinste Jonas ihn schief an. 

"Ok, ich warte hier", sagte Bernd.

"Hm, bis gleich", nickte Jonas und zog los. Irgendwo am anderen Ende des Raumes schienen die Toiletten zu sein.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich durch die Menschenmenge hindurch gekämpft hatte. Endlich hatte er die Toilette erreicht. Sie war ziemlich düster, irgendwie, aber wenigstens einigermaßen sauber, und zum Pinkeln reichte es.

Aus einer der hinteren Toilettenkabinen hörte er Geräusche, die ihn tatsächlich leicht rot werden ließen. Natürlich war er nicht total naiv und wusste, was auf Toiletten in solchen Clubs passieren konnte und wohl auch oft passierte, aber es live zu hören war noch einmal etwas anderes.

"Hey Süßer", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm.

Überrascht drehte sich Jonas um. Die Stimme kannte er nicht, aber immerhin sprach der Typ deutsch mit ihm.

"Ganz allein hier ohne deinen großen Freund?" fragte der Mann und trat etwas näher zu ihm.

"Ich bin schon groß und kann allein aufs Klo", versuchte Jonas einen Scherz. Er trat einen Schritt nach hinten um ihm auszuweichen.

Der Typ war etwas kleiner als Jonas, dafür aber deutlich massiger gebaut. Er hatte eine Glatze und etliche Piercings im Gesicht. Die Oberarme waren voller Tattoos - wie vermutlich auch der restliche Körper, vermutete Jonas.

Das wollte Jonas aber auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Der Typ gefiel ihm nicht, und der war ihm viel zu aufdringlich. "Darf ich jetzt aufs Klo gehen?", fragte, um ihn loszuwerden.

"Mhm, vielleicht könnten wir beide danach noch woanders hingehen", schlug der Typ vor.

"Ich glaub nicht", schüttelte Jonas den Kopf.

"Warum denn nicht? Das wird lustig. Ich hab gesehen wie du tanzt. Sehr beweglich", sagte der Typ und ließ einen lüsternen Blick über Jonas Körper schweifen.

"Ich bin nicht interessiert", stellte Jonas jetzt sehr deutlich fest. 

"Dein Freund kann gern mitmachen."

"Der ist auch nicht interessiert."

"Ach komm schon. Du musst nicht schüchtern tun. Ich sehe doch, dass du Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß hast."

"Hab ich nicht", stellte Jonas fest. "Darf ich jetzt pissen gehen? Alleine?"

"Bitte, nach dir", grinste der Typ.

"Alleine", wiederholte Jonas etwas genervt.

"Wir sind doch allein", sagte der Typ. "Nur du und ich."

"Ich will nicht mit dir pinkeln, sondern ganz alleine", seufzte Jonas. Er machte noch einen Schritt zurück, dabei spürte er schon die Wand im Rücken.

Der Typ folgte ihm. "Dein Mund sagt nein, deine Augen ja. Ist dein erstes Mal hier, oder?"

"Meine Augen werden nicht gefragt, Wenn ich schon nicht pissen darf, lässt du mich wenigstens vorbei?" Dann würde er eben später gehen, inzwischen wollte Jonas nur hier weg.

"Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?" mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein, die Jonas erleichtert als die von Bernd erkannte.

"Ah, der sexy Freund - du kannst auch gerne mitkommen."

"Danke, aber wir haben kein Interesse. Wir führen keine offene Beziehung", sagte Bernd und stellte sich neben Jonas. Er legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an sich. "Und wir mögen auch keinen dritten bei uns im Bett."

"Ihr solltet es mal ausprobieren, ihr beiden Süßen."

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf und sah Jonas an. "Brauchen wir nicht, oder Schatz?" fragte er.

Auch, wenn Jonas im Moment auf tausend andere Sachen achtete - das 'Schatz' klang schön. "Nein, brauchen wir nicht." Jonas beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz.

Als Jonas sich wieder von Bernd lösen wollte, vertiefte Bernd den Kuss und schlang auch seinen anderen Arm um Jonas. Oh ja, das fühlte sich gut an, so richtig. Langsam öffnete Jonas die Lippen. Ganz sanft ließ Bernd seine Zunge über Jonas Lippen streichen.

Vorsichtig schob Jonas seine Zunge vor und stipste Bernds an. Sofort kam Bernds Zunge seiner entgegen. Jonas' Augen fielen zu, als er begann Bernds Zunge zu streicheln. Bernds Arme hielten ihn fest umschlungen.

Es kribbelte in Jonas' Bauch, so sehr hatte es noch nie gekribbelt. Aufgeregt und unheimlich schön. Ohne darüber nachzudenken presste er sich enger an Bernd. Bernd keuchte leicht in den Kuss.

Wieder fühlte Jonas die Wand im Rücken, doch diesmal war es Bernd, der ihn dagegen drückte. Und Gott, das fühlte sich so gut an. So unsagbar gut! Bernd so dicht vor ihm, dieser heiße Kuss, die kurzen, festen Haaren unter seinen Fingern... wann hatte er bloß angefangen Bernd durch die Haare zu streichen?

Das laute Klappen einer Tür riss sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Bernd löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah kurz zur Seite, wo zwei offenbar ziemlich angetrunkene Männer in Richtung der Toilettenkabinen taumelten. Dann blickte er wieder zu Jonas, unsicher, irgendwie.

"Ich... das... war ein Wahnsinnskuss", wisperte Bernd.

"Ja... war es... weitermachen?", fragte Jonas ein wenig heiser.

Bernd nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nicht hier", sagte er und griff nach Jonas Hand. "Nicht in einer dreckigen Toilette."

Ganz fest hielt Jonas die Finger, als Bernd ihn mit sich raus zog.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich eben erst so spät gekommen bin", sagte Bernd.

"Konntest du doch nicht ahnen, dass ich aufgehalten werde..."

"Der Barkeeper hat mir den Tipp gegeben, mal nach dir zu sehen", erzählte Bernd. "Dieser Typ, der dich angegraben hat, liegt hier wohl immer auf der Lauer und sucht nach Frischfleisch."

"Dann... danken wir dem Barkeeper und hauen hier ab?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Guter Plan", sagte Bernd und lächelte ihn an.

Jonas konnte nicht anders als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Die beiden schlängelten sich zur Bar durch, wo Bernd einem der Barkeeper zuwinkte. Der Mann reichte einem Gast ein Bier, nahm das Geld entgegen und kam dann zu ihnen herüber.

"Danke, Tom", sagte Bernd mit einem Lächeln. "Du hattest recht mit deinem Verdacht."

"Schön, dass ich euch helfen konnte", nickte Tom.

"Vielen Dank", sagte auch Jonas. "Der Kerl kennt das Wort nein offenbar nicht so gut..."

"Er ist hier schon ein paar mal rausgeflogen, und ich denke, demnächst wird er endgültiges Hausverbot kriegen."

Jonas nickte. "Vermutlich keine schlechte Idee. Solche Typen will hier niemand."

"Und die Gäste wollen sich hier sicher fühlen. Ich werde das, was dir fast passiert wäre, an den Chef weitergeben."

"Mach das", nickte Bernd. "Wir beide werden jetzt auch gehen. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend Tom."

"Danke. Kommt mal wieder vorbei, wenn ihr Zeit habt."

"Machen wir bestimmt", sagte Jonas.

"Dann bis bald", verabschiedete Tom sie, und Bernd und Jonas verließen den Club.

Einen Moment liefen sie schweigend nebeneinanderher, dann legte Bernd plötzlich im Gehen einen Arm um Jonas Schulter. "Ich hoffe der Abend hat dir trotzdem gefallen."

"Hm? Mehr als nur gefallen", meinte Jonas und lehnte sich leicht an ihn.

"Das ist schön. Dann können wir das ja wirklich mal wiederholen."

"Ich würd gern erst mal da weitermachen, wo wir unterbrochen worden sind."

Bernd sah ihn an und lächelte. "So, möchtest du das?"

"Ja, möchte ich. Und du?"

"Das weißt du doch, Jonas", sagte Bernd und blieb stehen.

"Dann... weißt du es jetzt auch."

Bernd sah ihn an. "Was... was hat deine Meinung geändert?" fragte er leise.

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab dich schon immer gern. Seit ein paar Tagen... weiß nicht, du bist halt ein toller Mann. Und dann der Kuss heute..."

"Der Kuss hat dich schwer beeindruckt, hm?" grinste Bernd.

"Oh ja. Krieg ich noch einen?"

"Da musst du nicht lange drum bitten", sagte Bernd und zog Jonas an sich.

Schon lagen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander, und wieder küssten sie sich. Nicht ganz so leidenschaftlich wie vorhin im Club, aber tief und innig. Wieder gingen Bernds Hände auf Wanderschaft, lagen auf Jonas Hinteren und im Rücken.

"Mhm, wir sollten das hier nach drinnen verlegen", wisperte Bernd gegen Jonas Lippen.

"Sollten wir", nuschelte Jonas ziemlich undeutlich, löste sich aber nicht von ihm.

"Oder... wir knutschen noch ein bisschen weiter hier draußen", lächelte Bernd.

"Ich mag gar nicht aufhören", raunte Jonas und machte einfach weiter.

Bernd lachte leicht in den Kuss und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Es fühlte sich toll an Bernd so nahe zu sein, ihn quasi am ganzen Körper spüren zu können. Er war so dumm gewesen. Er hätte das alles schon seit Tagen haben können! Er konnte von Glück reden, dass Bernd ihn noch wollte.

Die Gedanken verflogen, als er plötzlich Bernds Hand am Rücken unter seinem Shirt fühlte. Sie war kühl, und doch setze sie seine Haut in Flammen. Langsam strichen Bernds Finger über seine Haut.

"Das ist schön", raunte Jonas, dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Bernds.

"Wenn ich zu schnell bin, sags", wisperte Bernd.

"Würd ich schon sagen", versprach Jonas. Ein Auto kam näher, und das Scheinwerferlicht störte irgendwie.

Auch Bernd sah zur Seite. "Hotel?" fragte er, als das Auto vorbeigerauscht war.

"Ja, Hotel", nickte Jonas schnell.

Bernd schob seine Finger zwischen die von Jonas und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung. Jonas folgte ihm ohne viel nachzudenken. Es war, als würde der Kuss noch immer in seinem Innern vibrieren. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl so Händchenhaltend durch die Straßen zu laufen. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Es würde natürlich eine Ausnahme bleiben. In Deutschland könnten sie das selbst Abends nicht einfach so machen. Aber hier in Maastricht wurden sie nicht entdeckt, dafür waren sie nicht bekannt genug. Außerdem waren wenig Leute auf den Straßen unterwegs.

Jonas genoss es auf jeden Fall hier so mit Bernd gehen zu können, und er bedauerte es ein wenig, als sie wenig später am Hotel ankamen.

"So, was machen wir jetzt mit unseren zwei Zimmern?" fragte Bernd grinsend, als sie die Treppe nach oben gingen.

Jonas grinste leicht. "Hätte doch eines gereicht, du hattest recht."

"Du willst also nicht allein schlafen?" fragte Bernd immer noch grinsend.

"Wenn du drauf Wert legst...", hob Jonas eine Augenbraue.

"Ich glaube ich kann mal ne Ausnahme machen. Für so einen hübschen dunkelhaarigen Typ."

"Schnarchst du?", fragte Jonas sicherheitshalber nach.

"Wie ein Sägewerk."

"Das ist prima, ich find das total beruhigend."

Bernd lachte und zog Jonas dann zu seinem Zimmer. "Und weckt wahrscheinlich den rauen Naturburschen in dir. Der sich das Hemd vom Körper reißt und nackt mit Bären ringt."

"Aber auf jeden Fall. Wenn du der Bär bist."

"Ich fürchte dafür bin ich nicht haarig genug."

"Kann ich mit leben. Deine Küsse haben mich überzeugt."

"Da bin ich aber beruhigt", sagte Bernd und schloss die Tür auf,


	36. Doch ein Doppelzimmer

Er zog Jonas mit sich in das Zimmer, schloss die Tür und drückte Jonas gleich dagegen. Jonas keuchte überrascht auf. 

Sofort ließ Bernd locker und sah ihn prüfend an.

"Nicht aufhören", wisperte Jonas.

Sofort lächelte Bernd, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Jonas schlang die Arme um Bernd. Wieder fühlte er, wie Bernd sich an ihn drückte. Der vertiefte den Kuss und schob eine Hand unter Jonas Shirt. Da hatte sie sich vorhin schon so toll angefühlt.

Aber diesmal schob Bernd den Stoff des Shirts langsam nach oben, streichelte dabei mehr über seine Haut. Eine Hand lag auf seinem Rücken, die andere stich nun über seine Seite. Jonas keuchte leicht gegen Bernds Lippen.

Das schien Bernd nur noch mehr anzuturnen, er machte weiter, und seine Hände streichelten über Jonas' Haut. Etwas zögernd begann Jonas nun auch über Bernds Rücken zu streichen. 

"Hmm", machte Bernd genießerisch, und das zeigte Jonas, dass er es richtig machte. So ermutigt ließ Jonas eine Hand nach unten bis zum Saum von Bernds Hemd gleiten und schob ganz vorsichtig seine Fingerspitzen darunter.

Er fühlte, wie sich Bernd noch enger an ihn drängte. Deutlich fühlte er dabei an seinem Oberschenkel, wie sehr Bernd das hier gefiel. Es war ungewohnt, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Bernds Lippen lösten sich von seinen und begannen sich über sein Kinn und den Hals entlang nach unten zu küssen.

"Bernd", keuchte Jonas leise auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Bernds Lippen hielten inne und einen Moment saugte er hingebungsvoll an einer Stelle kurz unter Jonas Ohr. "Soll ich aufhören?" wisperte er dann rau.

Irgendetwas zog sich in Jonas Bauch zusammen, ganz kribbelig und aufgeregt. "Nein", raunte er und hielt seinen Kopf schief, damit Bernd besser an die Stelle kam.

Er fühlte wie Bernd lächelte und sich dann wieder ganz Jonas Hals widmete. Je mehr Bernd saugte, desto mehr zog es in Jonas' Bauch. 

Schließlich löste sich Bernd von der Stelle und setzte seinen Weg nach unten fort. Schnell schob er das Shirt weiter hoch, dann küsste er Jonas' Brust. Jonas stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie Bernd das Shirt noch weiter hochschob. Schwer atmend hob er die Arme, damit Bernd ihm das Shirt ausziehen konnte.

"Das ist besser", murmelte Bernd.

"Hm, viel besser", raunte Jonas.

Bernd hob den Kopf und sah Jonas an. "Soll ich auch?" fragte er.

"Ja, bitte", nickte Jonas, dann traute er sich sogar selbst Hand anzulegen. Seine Finger zitterten etwas, als er die Knöpfe von Bernds Hemd öffnete.

Unsicher sah er in Bernds Gesicht. Bernd lächelte ihn beruhigend an. So fasste er etwas Mut um weiterzumachen.

Er knöpfte die letzten Knöpfe auf und schob Bernd das Hemd dann von den Schultern. Er konnte nicht anders als ihm über die Schultern und dann über die Brust zu streichen.

Bernd holte tief Luft. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich mir das gewünscht habe", wisperte er.

"Wie lange?", fragte Jonas leise nach.

"Schon eine ganze Weile, Jonas."

Offenbar wollte Bernd nicht darüber reden, also ließ Jonas das Thema in Ruhe. erst mal, denn es interessierte ihn schon. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange gequält habe."

"Hast du ja nicht mit Absicht gemacht", sagte Bernd lächelnd. "Und jetzt... jetzt ist das ja vorbei."

"Ja, jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich hab endlich eingesehen, dass du das beste bist, das mir passieren könnte."

Bernds Blick wurde ganz sanft und er beugte sich vor und küsste Jonas zärtlich. Ein ganz anderer Kuss als der eben, er ließ Jonas geradezu dahinschmelzen.

"Komm", wisperte Bernd und zog Jonas dann mit sich in Richtung Bett. Nur zu gerne folgte ihm Jonas und ließ sich auf die Matratze drücken.

"Du siehst gut so aus", raunte Bernd. "Noch viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hab."

"Du hast mich schon oft genug gesehen", bemerkte Jonas.

"Aber nie so. Halbnackt, in meinem Bett, mit diesen Lippen..."

"Lippen?"

Bernd grinste und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf die von Jonas. "Gut geküsste Lippen."

"Die möchten gern noch mehr geküsst werden", forderte Jonas ihn heraus.

"So? Möchten sie das?"

Jonas nickte und sah ihn leicht atemlos an.

"Dann... sollte ich deinem Wunsch wohl besser nachkommen", grinste Bernd und lehnte sich nach vorn.

Jonas kam ihm etwas entgegen, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen endlich wieder.

Bernd hielt den Kuss diesmal sanfter als noch an der Tür. Dadurch fühlte sich der Kuss irgendwie noch verführerischer an.

Jonas hob eine Hand und streichelte vorsichtig über Bernds nackten Rücken. Dann fühlte er wieder Bernds Hände, die über seine Schultern streichelte. "Ist die Jeans nicht schrecklich unbequem?" wisperte Bernd.

Jonas nickte, er sehnte sich tatsächlich danach die Jeans auszuziehen und Bernd noch näher zu spüren.

"Wollen wir sie... ausziehen?" raunte Bernd.

"Ja, weg mit den Dingern...

"Ach, meine soll auch gleich weg?" fragte Bernd neckend.

"Ja, klar, sonst wärst du ja im Vorteil."

Bernd lachte auf. "Eher im Nachteil. Ab einem gewissen Punkt, ist so ne Hose nämlich nur noch lästig. Störend. Manchmal sogar schmerzhaft."

"Den Punkt hab ich bisher immer vermieden", meinte Jonas, "und ich hab auch nicht vor das zu ändern."

"Also... dann helfen wir dir doch mal hier raus."

Er rückte zur Seite, und Jonas setzte sich auf. Schnell zog er die Jeans aus, dann beobachtete er tatsächlich ein wenig bedauernd, wie Bernd die Lederhose los wurde. 

Bernd grinste ihn an. "Ich wollte die Hose erst gar nicht anziehen, weißt du."

"Warum nicht? Die ist... hammergeil."

"Findest du?"

Jonas nickte leicht. "Sie sitzt - wie eine zweite Haut. Und fühlt sich auch so an.

"Dann hat sich der Kauf gelohnt", lächelte Bernd. "Ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie getragen hab."

"Solltest du öfter. Sie ist..." Jonas fehlten tatsächlich die Worte. "Solltest du", wiederholte des wegen nur etwas leiser.

"Ich trag sie so oft du möchtest."

Jonas lächelte leicht. "Aber jetzt... erst mal ausziehen."

"Bleiben ja nur noch die Unterhosen", zwinkerte Bernd.

"Die sind doch auch überflüssig, oder?"

"Mehr als überflüssig."

"Dann weg damit", nickte Jonas und zog die Unterhose und schnell auch die Socken aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich damit auf einmal... nackt.

War er ja auch, aber... er fühlte sich nackter als sonst. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten seine Hände über seinen Schritt zu halten. Das wäre ziemlich albern gewesen.

"Hey, alles okay?", fragte Bernd als er sich jetzt wieder neben ihn setzte.

"Ja", sagte Jonas schnell. "Ist... ist nur so ungewohnt."

"Soll ich dich ablenken?"

"Bitte."

Bernd lächelte, dann lehnte er sich zu Jonas und küsste ihn. Erleichtert schloss Jonas die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Der Kuss half ihm sich zu beruhigen und baute dann allmählich eine ganz andere Art von Spannung auf. Bernd rutschte näher an Jonas heran.

Wieder strichen seine Hände über Jonas' Körper, Diesmal war kein störender Stoff mehr da, der seine Hände bremste. So berührte er nicht nur Jonas' Schultern und Brust, sondern wanderten tiefer zu seiner Hüfte.

Jonas keuchte leicht, sobald Bernds Finger eine empfindliche Stelle fanden. Genau diese Stellen streichelte Bernd dann immer wieder. Sanft drängte Bernd ihn dabei nach hinten, bis Jonas wieder auf dem Rücken lag und Bernd halb über ihm.

Wieder fühlte er nur zu deutlich, wie erregt Bernd war. Und ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Er fühlte, wie er rot wurde im Gesicht, er atmete heftig, und sein Schwanz war hart wie schon länger nicht mehr. 

Und plötzlich spürte er Bernds Hand genau dort. Federleicht strichen seine Finger über Jonas Schwanz, von der Spitze entlang nach unten.

"Ja", keuchte Jonas heiser.

Bernd presste seine Lippen auf die Stelle an Jonas Hals, die er vorhin geküsst hatte und wiederholte dabei die Berührung an seinem Schwanz. Unwillkürlich krallte Jonas sich mit einer Hand in das Bettlaken unter sich.

"So empfindlich", flüsterte Bernd.

"Nur bei dir", raunte Jonas.

"Das hoffe ich doch."

"Mach weiter", bat Jonas leise. 

Bernd lächelte und schloss diesmal Jonas Schanz mit seiner Hand. Genießerisch schloss Jonas die Augen, dann riss er sie wieder auf - er wollte Bernd dabei sehen.

Langsam und genüsslich bewegte Bernd seine Hand. 

"Mehr", forderte Jonas nach einem Moment.

"Was möchtest du denn?" fragte Bernd heiser.

"Mach weiter bitte..."

Bernd lächelte und bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller. Schon fühlte Jonas, wie es in seinem Bauch zu ziehen begann. Mit seiner freien Hand umfasste Bernd nun seinen eigenen Schwanz und passte seine Bewegungen denen an Jonas Schwanz an.

Jonas legte seine freie Hand auf Bernds Hintern, doch mehr konnte er nicht mehr machen ehe er kam, heftig und mit lautem Stöhnen.

Bernd folgte nur wenige Augenblicke später mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen. Dann ließ er sich auf Jonas sinken. Er schloss die Augen und einen Moment lauschten sie beide nur ihren schnellen Herzschlägen.

Als Jonas das Gefühl hatte sich wieder bewegen zu können, schob er seine Hand etwas höher auf Bernds Rücken. Bernd brummte leicht und stieß mit seiner Nasenspitze sacht gegen Jonas Hals.

"Hm?"

"Ist so schön mir dir", wisperte Bernd.

"Ja, mit dir auch..."

Träge hob Bernd den Kopf und sah Jonas an. Sofort reckte sich Jonas ein wenig um ihn zu küssen. Zärtlich erwiderte Bernd den Kuss. Unwillkürlich schloss Jonas die Augen und genoss den Kuss. 

Nach einem Moment löste sich Bernd von ihm. "Mhm... ich muss aufstehen..."

"Ich auch..."

"Mag aber nicht."

"Ist aber eklig... so auf Dauer."

"Ich hol einen nassen Lappen und dafür bleibst du so schön verführerisch im Bett liegen?" schlug Bernd vor.

"Guter Plan", nickte Jonas. "Ich werde nicht aufstehen, versprochen."

Bernd lächelte. "Das ist gut", flüsterte er und gab Jonas noch einen schnellen Kuss, ehe er sich aufrichtete und aus dem Bett schob. Nur einen Moment später kehrte er zurück, mit einem feuchten Handtuch in der Hand.

Jonas hatte sich nicht gerührt und sah Bernd nun mit einem Lächeln entgegen. 

"Genau so wollte ich dich hier liegen haben."

"Komm wieder her zu mir", sagte Jonas und streckte eine Hand nach Bernd aus.

Bernd schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann erst Jonas zärtlich zu säubern. Danach ließ er das Handtuch auf den Boden fallen und schob sich wieder zu Jonas ins Bett. Sofort zog Jonas ihn an sich.

Mit einer Hand zog Bernd die Decke über sie. Wieder küssten sie sich, zärtlich, aber allmählich immer träger.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Bernd schließlich.

"Hm, du auch." Jonas kuschelte sich an seine Seite und merkte, wie er langsam einschlief.

Eingekuschelt in Bernds Arme, warm und sicher.


	37. Mutiger Morgen

Eingekuschelt in Bernds Arme, warm und sicher wachte Jonas am nächsten Morgen auch wieder auf. Er lächelte noch mit geschlossenen Augen, als er Bernd an seinem Rücken spürte. Gott, das fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Er hätte sich nie erträumt, dass es sich mit ihm so gut anfühlen würde. Aber so war es. Bernd war genau der Mann, den er gewollt und irgendwie auch gesucht hatte. Es war unglaublich, dass er ihn tatsächlich bekommen hatte, dass Bernd ihn wollte.

Ganz vorsichtig, um Bernd nicht zu wecken, drehte sich Jonas um bis er Bernd ansehen konnte. Er sah ganz entspannt aus, wie er so ruhig schlief. 

Jonas lächelte und kuschelte sich wieder enger an Bernd. Ein paar Minuten dösen waren bestimmt noch drin. Sie hatten heute ja nichts vor, sondern mussten nur am Abend wieder zu Hause sein. Irgendwann gegen Mittag mussten sie aus dem Hotel raus, aber auch das war kein großes Problem. Viel zum einpacken hatten sie ja nicht.

Also würde er noch ein wenig kuscheln. Er schloss wieder die Augen und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen von Bernd. Stundenlang konnte er so hier liegen!

Irgendwann veränderten sich die Atemzüge leicht und wenig später schlug Bernd die Augen auf.

"Morgen", flüsterte Jonas.

"Morgen", wisperte Bernd lächelnd.

Langsam zog Jonas seinen Arm unter der Decke hervor und streichelte Bernd durch die Haare.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte Bernd.

"Fantastisch... und du?"

"Dumme Frage. Ich hatte dich in meinen Armen, wie könnte ich da schlecht schlafen?"

"Eben. Du hast mich gehalten, da kann ich doch auch nicht schlecht schlafen."

"Dann sind wir uns ja einige", sagte Bernd und lehnte sich vor um Jonas sanft zu küssen.

Genießerisch schloss Jonas die Augen und genoss die Zärtlichkeit.

"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", murmelte Bernd gegen Jonas Lippen.

"Kannst du gern."

"Dann hat dich mein Schnarchen also nicht gestört?" fragte Bernd zwinkernd.

Jonas grinste ihn an. "Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie du deine Gegner an... knurrst, dann gings."

"Ich knurre meine Gegner an?"

"Zum Verschrecken", schlug Jonas vor.

"Ich knurre niemanden an. Ich bin ein total lieber, netter Torhüter. Ich bitte die Gegenspieler immer ganz höflich, mir doch einfach den Ball zu geben."

"Und die sind nicht so gut erzogen wie du und tuns nicht?"

"Die meisten haben eine wirklich schlechte Kinderstube. Die wollen einfach nicht teilen. Und dann muss ich natürlich versuchen, ihnen Manieren beizubringen."

"Und wie tust du das?"

Bernd grinste breit. "Mir roher Gewalt."

"Aber nur, wenn der Schiri nicht guckt!"

"Natürlich. Aber wir Torhüter haben da schon unsere Mittel und Wege. Frag mal den Timo, der wird das bestätigen."

"Ich werds mal machen", grinste Jonas, dann wurde er ernst. "Ich sollte mal mit ihm reden, oder?"

"Das musst du entscheiden. Ich kenn Timo längst nicht so gut, aber ich finde es ein gutes Zeichen, dass er dich von sich aus auf das Thema angesprochen hat. Das hätte er nicht, wenn er ein Problem damit haben würde."

"Dürfte er von dir erfahren?"

Bernd nickte. "Ich vertraue dir. Ich... ich würds aber auch gern jemandem sagen, wenn das ok für dich wäre. Du dürftest dir sogar aussuchen, wem ich es sage. Kieß, Simon oder Jule."

"Du vertraust doch allen dreien - also sags einfach. Auch allen dreien", erlaubte ihm Jonas. 

Bernd lächelte ihn strahlend an und küsste Jonas erneut.

"Du kannst das schon einschätzen", meinte Jonas.

"Die drei wissen ja auch nicht erst seit gestern von mir. Sie können den Mund halten."

"Und Timo, ich denke, der wird sich für mich freuen."

"Wird er", lächelte Bernd.

Jonas lächelte ebenfalls leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Was wollen wir beide heute eigentlich noch mit unserem freien Tag anstellen?" fragte Bernd und strich Jonas dabei träge über den Rücken.

"Erst mal..." Jonas überlegte, dann hatte er einen spontanen Einfall, "Frühstück im Bett?", schlug er vor.

"Oh ja!" sagte Bernd sofort.

"Und dann... einfach mal sehen?"

"Gegen Mittag müssen wir auschecken, aber bis dahin bleiben wir einfach hier im Bett", meinte Bernd zwinkernd.

"Sehr gute Idee", bestätigte Jonas. "Wollen wir dann mal Frühstück bestellen?"

Bernd nickte. "Die Karte müsste in der Schublade vom Nachttisch sein."

Jonas reckte sich und fand die Karte sogar schon auf dem Nachttisch. "Okay, hier gibts ein kleines und ein großes Frühstück. Nehmen wir das große?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Bernd.

Also griff Jonas nach dem Hörer, wählte die Nummer der Lobby und bestellte das Frühstück. Bernd schmiegte sich unterdessen an ihn und begann sanft seine Schulter zu küssen.

"Hmm", knurrte Jonas leise.

Bernd lächelte und küsste sich weiter nach oben, Jonas Hals entlang. Jonas begann wieder über Bernds Haare zu streichen. Dabei genoss er das Gefühl, wie Bernd jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu küssen schien. Dabei blieben sie beide ganz ruhig, es war einfach gemütlich, so liebkost zu werden.

Erst als es an der Tür klopfte, lösten sie sich voneinander. "Ich geh", sagte Bernd.

"Hmm", machte Jonas und zog die Decke höher, während Bernd den Hotelangestellten bat einen Moment zu warten. Er zog sich einen der typischen Hotelbademäntel über und ging dann zur Tür.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl so im Bett zu liegen während der Angestellte den Wagen mit dem Frühstück ins Zimmer rollte.

"Goedemorgen" grüßte er freundlich, verzog sich aber schnell, nachdem Bernd ihm sein Trinkgeld gegeben hatte.

"Kein Grund rot zu werden", sagte Bernd mit einem Grinsen zu Jonas. "Das Hotel liegt günstig, hier steigen viele schwule Paare ab."

"Aber ich nicht..."

"Daran gewöhnst du dich. Also... Kaffee?"

"Ja, klar. Und dann zeig mal, was es so Leckeres gibt."

Bernd schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein und rollte den Wagen dann direkt zum Bett. "Ich sehe Streusel", grinste er Jonas an.

"Oh, das Frühstück ist toll", lachte Jonas und setzte sich auf.

"Schon klar, du ernährst dich ab jetzt nur noch von Streuseln."

"Und von Luft und Liebe", lächelte Jonas ihn gewinnend an.

"Hm, da mache ich mit."

"Aber der Rest ist doch auch lecker."

"Also ich fange mit Rührei an", sagte Bernd.

"Oh ja, davon möchte ich auch. Und Orangensaft, bitte."

Bernd nickte und bereitete alles vor, dann reichte er Jonas die Teller und kroch wieder zu ihm ins Bett. Sofort kuschelte sich Jonas wieder an ihn, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. 

"So wird das Essen aber schwierig", meinte Bernd grinsend.

"Ja, aber anders geht es gerade nicht", behauptete Jonas.

"So so", sagte Bernd. "Dann sollten wir wohl die Sachen kleiner schneiden, damit wir sie mit einer Hand essen können."

Jetzt löste sich Jonas doch etwas von ihm. Es war doch albern, wenn er Bernd jetzt nicht loslassen wollte. Bernd lachte leise und reichte Jonas erst mal seinen Kaffeebecher.

Jonas lächelte und trank vorsichtig von dem heißen Kaffee. "Ah, der tut gut."

"Mhm", brummte Bernd zustimmend.

Nach dem nächsten Schluck setzte sich Jonas auf und begann die Brötchen mit Butter zu bestreichen, dann teilte er Eier und gebratenen Speck auf. Bernd beobachtete ihn dabei lächelnd.

"Hm?", machte Jonas fragend, als er das bemerkte.

"Ich guck dich einfach gern an", meinte Bernd. "Und jetzt darf ich das ja auch."

"Ja, darfst du. Darf jetzt auch gerne auffallen."

Bernd lehnte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Jonas Mund.

"Auch das... darfst... du gern... immer wieder", murmelte Jonas zwischen mehreren Küssen.

"Hab ich vor", wisperte Bernd.

Jonas grinste, löste sich dann aber doch von Bernd und schob ihm einen der beiden Teller zu. Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte Bernds Magen laut und deutlich.

Jetzt musste Jonas leise lachen. "Fütter ihn mal..."

"Ist auch besser, sonst knabber ich noch dich an."

"Darfst du auch, aber bitte lass noch was dran."

Bernd schob sich etwas von dem Speck in den Mund und seufzte genüsslich.

"Lecker... schön knusprig", kommentierte Jonas, als er seinerseits vom Speck probierte.

Bernd nickte nur und aß etwas von dem Ei. Er hatte wirklich Hunger. Das Essen im Restaurant war lange her, und die Nacht anstrengend gewesen. Ausgiebig ließen es sich die beiden schmecken.

Schließlich hatten sie nur noch eine Schale mit Obststücken zwischen sich stehen und naschten davon. Bernd rutschte wieder näher an Jonas heran und begann sanft über seine Schulter zu streicheln.

Seine Hand war ein wenig rau, das war Jonas am Vorabend gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber es war aufregend, viel besser als eine weiche Frauenhand zu spüren.

Aber alles war besser gewesen, als mit einer Frau. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung hatten ihn mehr erregt als alles was er bisher mit seinen Freundinnen erlebt hatte.

Lag es an Bernd, oder daran, dass er ein Mann war? Eigentlich war das doch egal. Er wollte einfach nur genießen, wie gut sich das alles anfühlte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Bernd die Schale auf den Nachttisch stellte.

"Hm?" machte er fragend.

"Bist doch auch satt, oder?"

"Ja. Satt und zufrieden."

"Ich hoffe doch, ich kann das 'zufrieden' noch ausweiten."

Jonas grinste. "Das hoffe ich auch. Der Anfang war eben schon nicht schlecht."

"Dann soll ich so weitermachen?"

Jonas nickte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln lehnte sich Bernd zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Jonas schloss die Augen und öffnete seine Lippen für Bernd.

Der Kuss war zunächst sehr zurückhaltend und zärtlich, dann wurde er aber intensiver. Jonas schlang seine Arme um Bernd und zog ihn so mit sich nach hinten.

"Hm!" machte Bernd überrascht, löste seine Lippen aber nicht von Jonas'.

In diesem Moment wurde Jonas wieder bewusst, dass sie beide komplett nackt waren. Es war schon ein wenig komisch, auch wenn sie schon viel weiter gegangen waren.

Aber gestern Abend war irgendwie alles so... unwirklich gewesen. Der Club, die Sache auf der Toilette, der Kuss und dann das Hotelzimmer. Jetzt aber war ein neuer Tag.

Es war hell im Zimmer, sie waren nüchtern und ausgeschlafen. Und wenn die Decke nicht wäre... Jonas merkte, wie er rot wurde. Gestern Abend hatte er sich nicht wirklich die Zeit genommen, Bernd anzusehen.

Deswegen zögerte er leicht und begann Bernd über die nackte Haut zu streicheln. Erst mal nur über seinen Rücken, das war halbwegs sicher.

Bernd schien sein Zögern zu spüren, denn mehr als seine Schultern berührte er jetzt nicht.

Nach einem Moment nahm Jonas seinen Mut zusammen. "Können wir die Decke... wegnehmen?"

"Natürlich", lächelte Bernd ihn zärtlich an, rückte ein wenig ab und zog die Decke zur Seite.

Jonas schluckte leicht und traute sich nun doch nicht, den Blick nach unten wandern zu lassen. Dadurch sah er recht schnell, wie Bernd sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Mach dich nicht lustig", nuschelte Jonas.

"Sorry...", entschuldigte sich Bernd. "Ist nur... ziemlich süß. Komm, sieh mich mal an."

Jonas hob den Kopf und sah Bernd in die Augen.

"Genau dahin", nickte Bernd und erwiderte den Blick. "Ich hab dich total gern. Ich bin überglücklich, dass du uns eine Chance gibst."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jonas bei den Worten. "Ich auch", sagte er leise.

Ganz langsam ließ Bernd jetzt seine Hand wieder über Jonas' Haut streichen. Beruhigend und zurückhaltend.

"Es ist albern", meinte Jonas.

"Nein, ist es nicht", stellte Bernd fest. "Es ist total neu, und daran musst du dich gewöhnen."

"Ich hab dich doch aber schon nackt gesehen."

"Das ist doch was ganz anderes, Jonas."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ist es wirklich. Du hast mich nackt gesehen, wenn andere dabei waren. Und bevor... etwas zwischen uns passiert ist."

"Deshalb sollte ich mich trotzdem nicht aufführen wie ne schüchtern Jungfer."

"Jonas, es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Es ist halt alles neu."

Erneut zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern.

"Wir machen ganz langsam, ja? 

Jonas nickte leicht.

"Und arbeiten uns langsam vor." Mit diesen Worten nahm er den Kuss wieder auf und legte wieder seine Hände auf Jonas' Schulter.

"Ok", sagte Jonas und holte tief Luft.

"Jonas, entspann dich", bat Bernd leise. 

"Versuch ich ja", nuschelte Jonas. "Du kennst mich doch. Wenn sich so ein Gedanke bei mir festgesetzt hat, werd ich ihn nicht mehr so schnell los."

"Ja, ich kenn dich", nickte Bernd. "Du machst es dir gern schwer, hm? Wollen wir uns erst mal küssen, und ich versuche dich damit abzulenken?"

"Lass uns... einfach einen Moment hier liegen, ok?" bat Jonas.

"Klar", nickte Bernd und schob sich an ihn heran. 

Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Ist schön so", wisperte Bernd und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. 

Jonas nickte leicht. "Bei meinem ersten Mal mit einer Frau war es auch so", sagte er dann kaum hörbar.

Das ließ Bernd leicht lächeln. "Aber da hast du es doch auch hinbekommen, hm?"

"Ja... im dritten Anlauf oder so", grinste Jonas schief.

"Wir haben doch jede Menge Zeit, Jonas. Das, was wir hier machen, ist schon viel mehr als ich je gehofft habe."

"Ich weiß das wir Zeit haben. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ich wieder so anfange..."

"Was hat denn geholfen?", wollte Bernd wissen.

"Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich glaube, sie hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt zu warten und die Dinge in die Hand genommen."

"Und.... meinst du, ich soll das auch mal probieren?"

"Wäre vermutlich nicht die schlechteste Idee. Aber... nicht hier. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach die Tatsache, dass wir in einem Hotel sind, die mir nicht gefällt."

"Wir gesagt, wie haben viel Zeit. Wollen wir dann... aufstehen?", fragte Bernd ein klein wenig bedauernd.

"Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen hier liegenbleiben?"

"Klar, das auch. Noch viel lieber. Darf... darf ich dich dabei küssen?"

"Küssen ist immer erlaubt. Und du musst mich auch nicht behandeln als wäre ich aus Glas."

"Dann ist gut." Bernd lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Jonas schloss wieder die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Er konnte sich zumindest ein wenig beruhigen, dabei half auch, dass Bernd nicht mehr macht als ihn zu küssen.

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so liegen und küssten sich. Irgendwann begann Bernd wieder über Jonas' Haut zu streicheln, ganz vorsichtig und nur an den Schultern.

Jonas hatte sich offenbar beruhigt, denn er lehnte sich in die Berührungen. So wagte Bernd es schließlich auch den Kuss zu intensivieren. Jonas keuchte leicht gegen Bernds Lippen und drehte sich komplett zu ihm.

Langsam wanderten Bernds Hände wieder weiter über Jonas' Rücken und zogen ihn etwas näher. Jonas schlang die Arme um Bernd. 

Genießerisch seufzte Bernd in den Kuss. Jonas drängte sich enger an ihn. Mit einem Lächeln zog Bernd die Bettdecke ein wenig zur Seite. Diesmal schien Jonas viel zu abgelenkt von dem Kuss zu sein, um sich über irgendwas Gedanken zu machen. Das wollte Bernd gern ausnutzen und ließ seine Hände wieder über seinen Körper wandern.

Er genoss es so sehr, Jonas endlich berühren zu dürfen. Er wehrte Bernd auch nicht ab, als dessen Hände schließlich auf seinem Hintern lagen. Weiter würde er jetzt hier nicht gehen. Denn Jonas hatte recht: ein Hotelzimmer war nicht wirklich romantisch.

Es war schön, dass Jonas seine Scheu zumindest soweit abgelegt hatte. Jonas keuchte leicht auf.

Bernd lächelte leicht in den Kuss, ließ ihn aber allmählich weniger aufregend werden. 

Jonas schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Bernd an. "Wow... also das mit dem Küssen kriegen wir schon ziemlich gut hin, oder?"

"Ja, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden", erwiderte Bernd das Lächeln. 

Jonas hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf Bernds Lippen. Inzwischen hatte Bernd seine Hände wieder etwas weiter nach oben gezogen.

"Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen, hm?" fragte Jonas.

"So ganz allmählich, ja. Und dann... mal gucken, wie das Wetter so ist, ob wir noch hier bleiben, oder nach Hause fahren."

"Ein bisschen würde ich schon noch gern bleiben", sagte Jonas.

"Dann machen wir uns fertig, checken aus und gehen dann noch ein wenig raus? Bummeln?"

"Klingt perfekt für mich", lächelte Jonas.

"Dann machen wir das..." Bernd küsste ihn noch einmal leicht, dann setzte er sich auf.

Auch Jonas setzte sich auf und seufzte. "Ich muss ja rüber in mein Zimmer..."

"Ja, leider", nickte Bernd. "Aber wir beeilen uns beide, ja?"

"Gut... siehst du irgendwo meine Hose?"

"Ähm... Moment", bat Bernd und stand auf. Die Kleidung lag verteilt vor dem Bett, und er sammelte alles auf. "Such dir was aus", grinste er, als er die Sachen aufs Bett legte.

Jonas lachte auf. "Wie gut dass wir beide schwarze Shorts anhatten. Von der gleichen Marke."

"Das..." Bernd hatte es zuvor nicht bemerkt, "Das zeugt von gutem Geschmack", meinte er dann mit ernster Miene.

"Klar haben wir den", sagte Jonas und zog eine der Shorts zu sich. "In meinem Zimmer zieh ich mich ja eh um", meinte er zwinkernd."

"Genau. Wir sehen uns gleich." Er beugte sich zu Jonas, küsste ihn kurz und verschwand dann im Bad.


	38. Rückfahrt

Jonas sah ihm einen Moment nach ehe er sich die Shorts und seine Jeans anzog. Die Schlüsselkarte zu seinem Zimmer steckte zum Glück noch in der Hosentasche. Dann ging er schnell rüber in sein eigenes Zimmer. 

Unwillkürlich grinste Jonas. Das zweite Zimmer war nun also doch komplett überflüssig gewesen. Aber noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen einen Freund zu haben. Jetzt... hatte er Bernd.

Unglaublich - und unglaublich schön. 

Mit einem Lächeln ging Jonas ins Bad und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Er duschte ganz ausgiebig und rasierte sich dann gründlich, anschließend stylte er sich die Haare. Was lächerlich war, weil Bernd ihn schon mit so ziemlich den schlimmsten Frisuren überhaupt gesehen hatte.

Aber jetzt war es anders, und er wollte sich für Bernd schön machen. Ob es Bernd da genauso ging? Vermutlich, dachte Jonas grinsend und zupfte eine störrische Strähne zurecht.

Endlich saß alles gut, er zog sich schnell an, packte, ordnete noch einmal seine Haare und ging dann wieder rüber zu Bernd. Bernd war noch dabei seine letzten Sachen einzupacken. "Mir fehlt mein linker Socken", begrüßte er Jonas an der Tür.

"Oh", grinste Jonas und sah sich um.

"Das haben meine Socken so an sich", seufzte Bernd. "In fast jedem Hotelzimmer fehlt mir am Abreisetag einer. In Russland habe ich gleich drei Stück verloren!"

"Oh je, und nicht wiedergefunden? Das geht doch nicht!", war Jonas überzeugt.

"Doch. Andere Leute verlieren ihre Socken in Waschmaschinen. Meine werden von Hotelzimmern verschlugen."

"Aber diese eine werden wir doch wohl finden."

"Dann versuch mal dein Glück."

Jonas nickte, dann trat er zuerst aufs Bett zu. Unter der Decke und den Kissen war keine Socke, auch nicht zwischen den beiden Matratzen. Dann bückte er sich, grinste, und zog sie zwischen Bett und Nachtschrank hervor.

"Du verräterisches kleines Mistding", sagte Bernd und starrte die Socke an. "Du wolltest mich also verlassen ja? Und lässt dich dann auch noch sofort mit einem anderen Mann ein?"

"Komm, hör auf, sie ist schon total verschreckt", kicherte Jonas.

"Sie ist nicht verschreckt! Sie tut nur so! Jonas, fall nicht auf das kleine Luder rein", warnte Bernd ihn. "Die will sich nur ins gemachte Nest legen."

"Dann nimm sie mit. Nach einer Fahrt in der Waschmaschine wird sie schon wieder lieb sein."

Bernd schnaubte und nahm Jonas die Socke ab. "Ich werde mir schon noch eine Strafe für dich ausdenken", sagte und stopfte die Socke in seine Reisetasche. Jonas beobachtete das mit einem Grinsen. Bernd war einfach toll, fand er. 

"So, damit wäre ich dann auch fertig", verkündete Bernd.

"Schön, dann können wir ja gehen."

"Moment", sagte Bernd und zog Jonas zu sich. "Erst noch einen Kuss."

Nur zu gern küsste Jonas ihn.

"So, jetzt können wir", sagte Bernd schließlich.

"Okay", nickte Jonas, schulterte seine Tasche und folgte Bernd aus dem Zimmer. "Geh schon mal zum Wagen", schickte Bernd ihn vor, "Ich checke schnell aus."

"Ok, dann bis gleich", sagte Jonas und verließ das Hotel.

Er fühlte, wie Bernd ihm nachsah, als er zum Wagen ging. Dummerweise hatte er nicht daran gedacht, Bernds Schlüssel mitzunehmen, also stellte er seine Tasche ab, lehnte sich an die Motorhaube und schaltete erst mal sein Handy wieder an.

Ein paar Nachrichten waren gekommen, die er schnell überflog. Er überlegte Timo kurz zu schreiben, entschied sich dann aber dagegen - das würde er machen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war. Er würde es ihm erzählen, aber bestimmt nicht am Telefon. Und sich jetzt schon zu verabreden um es ihm zu erzählen - nee, auch das war noch nicht nötig.

Sie würden sich morgen ja eh beim Training sehen und konnten sich dann fürs Mittagessen verabreden. Und dann würde er... "Hey", unterbrach Bernd ihn.

Jonas zuckte zusammen und sah hoch. "Hey. Alles fertig?"

"Ja, alles fertig. Warum stehst du hier draußen?"

"Weil du den Schlüssel hast und dein Auto mich ohne den nicht reinlassen wollte."

"Oh", machte Bernd, "tut mir leid." Er kramte in der Jackentasche, und mit einem leisen Tuten öffneten sich die Türen.

Schnell verstauten sie ihr Gepäck und stiegen dann ein.

"Wieder zu dem Parkplatz von gestern? Von da aus kommen wir schnell in die Stadt."

Jonas nickte. "Klingt gut."

"Also los", nickte Bernd und fuhr los, zu dem Parkplatz, auf dem sie am Vortag schon gestanden hatten.

Es dauerte nur wenig Minuten, dann parkten sie sogar auf dem gleichen Platz wie am gestrigen Tag. Es war eigenartig - der selbe Platz, und doch eine völlig andere Situation. Gestern waren sie noch gute Freunde gewesen. Heute... heute waren sie zusammen. Ein Paar.

Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Jonas Lippen. Das klang so wunderschön. Ein Paar. Ein kurzer Blick zu Bernd zeigte ihm, dass er wohl ähnlich dachte. Jonas griff nach Bernds Hand und drückte sie.

"Ist das nicht schön?", wisperte Bernd.

Jonas nickte. "Ist es."

Bernd drückte Jonas' Hand, dann ließ er sie los. Jonas seufzte, schnallte sich aber los und stieg dann aus dem Wagen. Bernd folgte ihm, das typische Tuten zeigte, dass der Wagen abgeschlossen war, und gemeinsam gingen sie los in die Stadt.

Sie bummelten ganz gemütlich durch die Straßen, sahen sich einige der alten Häuser an, besuchten eine weitere Kirche und suchten sich schließlich ein kleines Restaurant fürs Mittagessen.

Schließlich mussten sie sich von Maastricht verabschieden und fuhren zurück nach Köln.

"Soll ich dich bei dir absetzen?" fragte Bernd wenig begeistert.

"Du... du kannst auch noch mit hochkommen... auf einen Kaffee?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Gern", sagte Bernd sofort.

Jonas grinste ihn an, dann stieg er aus. Bernd folgte ihm schnell. Mit seiner Tasche unterm Arm ging Jonas zu seiner Haustür und schloss auf.

"Ich hol schnell noch die Post", sagte Jonas und ging zu den Briefkästen.

Bernd ging indessen schon hoch zur Wohnung. Sobald er vor Jonas Tür stand, hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch. Er drehte sich um und sah wenig überraschend, dass Daniel in seiner Wohnungstür stand. "Jonas ist nicht da", sagte er.

"Oh, schade", antwortete Bernd mit ernster Miene. "Du weißt ziemlich gut bescheid..."

"Ja, klar. Wir sind ja auch Freunde, Jonas und ich. Also... soll ich ihm sagen, dass du da warst? Obwohl er bestimmt keine Zeit haben wird, weil er morgen ja wieder Training hat."

"Ich werd ihn mal anrufen, wenn ich zu Hause bin." Er lauschte nach unten, doch Jonas rührte sich nicht, offenbar belauschte er sie.

"Dann wird er aber bestimmt noch nicht da sein."

"Weißt du, wo er ist?"

"Ja natürlich", behauptete Daniel. "Aber wenn er es dir nicht erzählt hat... ich tratsche nicht, weißt du?"

"Ach, mir kannst du es doch sagen... ich verrate es auch nicht."

Daniel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Tu ich aber nicht. Ich glaube, du nutzt Jonas nur aus. Ständig lungerst du bei ihm rum. Und Jonas ist viel zu nett um dir zu sagen, dass du störst."

Bei dieser Aussage musste Bernd ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Meinst du echt, dass Jonas das so sieht?", fragte er betroffen.

"Ja, glaube ich schon. Also, wie gesagt, Jonas ist nicht da. Und ich will ihn heute Abend zu mir zum Essen einladen. Du musst also nicht anrufen, er ist beschäftigt."

Ui, Daniel war aber ganz schön besitzergreifend. "Okay, dann weiß ich bescheid. Dann wünsch ich euch einen schönen Abend", nickte Bernd und ging die Treppe runter. 

Jonas erwartete ihn unten an der Haustür und legte schnell einen Finger auf die Lippen. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und trat hinaus auf den Bürgersteig.

Bernd folgte ihm, und hinter ihnen klappte die Tür ins Schloss.

"Puh", machte Jonas. "Was war das denn?"

"Daniel..."

"Ja, das hab ich gehört. Aber was der da von sich gegeben hat - das waren dreiste Lügen!"

"Hey, ruhig. Das weiß ich doch."

"Der behauptet wir wären Freunde! Und das du mich störst! Das... das...""

"Jonas, komm, reg dich ab. Wollen wir demonstrativ zu zweit hoch, oder willst du mit zu mir kommen?"

"Gib mir einen Moment um mich abzuregen", sagte Jonas.

"Gut, und am besten bleiben wir hier stehen, hier kann er uns vom Fenster aus nicht sehen."

Jonas nickte und sah wütend zu den Fenstern hoch, hinter denen Daniels Wohnung lag. "Was bildet der sich nur ein?"

"Keine Ahnung... dass er dein Freund ist? Was hast du eigentlich so lange am Briefkasten gemacht - war da alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein", sagte Jonas. "Zwei Briefe waren offen. Sie wurden wieder zugeklebt, aber man hat es trotzdem gesehen."

"Oh... ob die bei der Post aufgegangen sind?"

"Gleich zwei Stück?"

"Maschine kaputt? Wie soll das sonst passiert sein?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber neulich war mein Briefkasten doch offen. Obwohl ich ihn ganz sicher abgeschlossen hatte."

"Du meinst, jemand hat die Briefe geklaut und dir dann zurückgegeben? Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, sie zu behalten? Was für Briefe waren das eigentlich?"

"Nichts Wichtiges, deshalb wurden sie vermutlich zurückgesteckt."

"Merkwürdig", schüttelte Bernd den Kopf. "Also, kommst du mit, gehen wir hoch, oder... soll ich alleine fahren?"

"Nicht fahren", sagte Jonas sofort. "Das wäre ja noch schön, wenn Daniel mir vorschreibt, wer meine Freunde sind."

"Dann könnten wir noch getrennt noch, oder zusammen."

"Zusammen. Ich hab nicht vor, mit Daniel zu reden."

"Okay, dann komm." Bernd nahm Jonas den Schlüssel aus der Hand, schloss auf und griff, sobald sie drinnen waren, seine Hand.

Jonas lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand. Sie gingen zusammen zur Treppe, erst da ließen sie sich wieder los. Jonas hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er hinter Bernd die Treppe nach oben ging. Er wollte Daniel nicht begegnen.

Sein Wunsch wurde nicht erhört, kaum standen sie vor der Wohnungstür, öffnete sich schon die Tür gegenüber.


	39. Geist oder Gast?

"Ich hab dir... oh Jonas!" sagte Daniel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Du bist wieder da!"

"Ja, gerade angekommen. Bin ziemlich geschafft", log Jonas.

"Ich hab gekocht", sagte Daniel und ignorierte Bernd einfach. "Bio-Nudeln aus Linsen mit gegartem Gemüse. Du hast ja bestimmt Hunger."

"Das ist lieb, aber wir haben schon gegessen."

"Dann später?"

"Nein, auch später nicht."

Bernd hatte inzwischen Jonas Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen. "Tschau Daniel", sagte er und zog Jonas dann einfach mit sich in die Wohnung. "Und lass dir deine Linsen-Nudeln schmecken."

Für einen Moment sah Jonas, wie Daniel wütend wurde, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Linsen-Nudeln?" fragte Bernd und verzog das Gesicht. "Das meint der nicht ernst, oder?"

"Doch, meint er. Und alles lecker ohne Gewürze."

Bernd erschauderte. "Mir hätte er vermutlich eine Priese Arsen oder so unter gemischt. Damit ich dich auch wirklich in Ruhe lasse."

"Ja, dann kann er mich von dir befreien."

Bernd lachte leise und zog Jonas an sich. "Wenn der wüsste, wie nah ich dir letzte Nacht gekommen bin", raunte er.

"Oh je..." meinte Jonas und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Und jetzt schon wieder."

"Ich böser Junge", sagte Bernd und strich über Jonas Rücken.

"Schäm dich. Aber nur, wenn du gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hast."

"Gut, dann muss ich das jetzt leider verschieben. Ich hab nämlich Besseres zu tun. Meinen Freund im Arm halten zum Beispiel."

"Oh ja, das ist definitiv etwas viel besseres", nickte Jonas, Er drehte den Kopf und küsste Bernd ganz behutsam.

Bernd schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich beide etwas atemlos an.

"Mhm", machte Bernd und strich über Jonas Rücken. "Daran kann ich mich wirklich gewöhnen."

"Ich auch", nuschelte Jonas leicht und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Lass uns mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da ist es viel gemütlicher."

"Ja, komm mit rüber. Trinken?"

"Gerne", sagte Bernd.

"Dann geh schon mal vor." Er beugte sich kurz vor, küsste Bernd etwas schief auf den Mundwinkel und verschwand dann in der Küche.

"Kaffee oder was kaltes?" rief er Bernd noch hinterher.

"Kalt", kam die Antwort.

"Das ist einfach", murmelte Jonas und holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche O-Saft hervor.

Dann folgte er Bernd ins Wohnzimmer. Sofort blieb er stehen und auch Bernd sah sich verwirrt um. "Hast du umgeräumt?" fragte er.

"Nee...", machte Jonas nachdenklich. 

Aber es war eindeutig nicht mehr so, wie vor der Reise nach Holland. Auf dem Sofa lagen nur noch zwei Kissen, eine Zeitschrift lag auf dem Couchtisch, die Rollos waren alle nach unten gezogen. Aber vor allem sein DVD- und Bücher-Regal schien komplett umgeräumt worden zu sein. Das sah Jonas sogar von der Tür aus.

Seine Ordnung war total durcheinandergebracht, das war wirklich auffällig. "Fehlt was?", unterbrach Bernd die Überlegung.

"Zwei Kissen", murmelte Jonas und trat ins Zimmer. "Sonst weiß ich es im Moment nicht."

"Kissen? Wer klaut Kissen?!?"

Ratlos zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern. "Ich lass erst mal Licht rein", sagte er und begann die Rollos vor den Fenstern hochzuziehen.

Bernd blieb vor dem Sofa stehen und sah sich um. "Da lagen doch auch keine Bücher in der Ecke, oder?", deutete er neben den Fernseher. "Dafür bist du viel zu ordentlich."

"Bei mir liegt kein Buch auf dem Boden", sagte Jonas kopfschüttelnd. "Bücher behandelt man nicht so."

"Dann rette ich sie mal", meinte Bernd und hob die Bücher auf.

"Danke", sagte Jonas. "Aber... wenn ich es nicht war, und du es offensichtlich nicht warst... wer war es dann?"

"Ist hier jemand eingebrochen? Lass uns mal an der Wohnungstür nachgucken."

"Ich hab doch ganz normal aufgeschlossen", sagte Jonas.

"Hm", überlegte Bernd. "Wir waren beide abgelenkt wegen Daniel. Ich guck noch mal."

"Ich überprüfe mal die Fenster", sagte Jonas.

Er hörte, wie Bernd die Tür öffnete - und sich auf dem Flur mit Daniel unterhielt. Unglaublich, saß der hinter der Wohnungstür um Bernd und ihn immer abzupassen?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Und erneut blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Hier war zumindest eins der Sofakissen. Es lag auf dem Bett - dem ungemachten Bett!

Unwillkürlich trat er zwei Schritte zurück, bis er an die gegenüberliegende Flurwand stieß. "Bernd", rief er heiser.

Sofort hörte er wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde, dann kamen Schritte näher. "Jonas, was ist los?"

"Da... da hat jemand in meinem Bett geschlafen", keuchte Jonas.

"Was?" fragte Bernd und warf einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer. "Dein Einbrecher klaut Kissen und hält ein Nickerchen?"

"Ja... es scheint so. Da ist mein Kissen", deutete Jonas auf das leuchtend gelbe Sofakissen. 

"Ich... bin verwirrt", sagte Bernd. "Deine Tür ist offenbar ok, ich sehe jedenfalls nichts Auffälliges. Und statt zu klauen, schläft hier jemand in deinem Bett..."

"Das ist... total unheimlich."

"Ja, ist es", sagte Bernd und trat näher ans Bett. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das Bett vor deiner Abreise gemacht hattest?"

"Natürlich", war Jonas beinahe empört. "Und ich nehm auch nie Sofakissen mit ins Bett."

"Ich frag ja nur. Wenns stressig war, hab ich auch schon mal vergessen morgens das Bett zu machen."

"Nee, das gehört bei mir dazu wie Zähne putzen. Und das vergisst man ja auch nicht, oder?"

Bernd grinste schief. "Ich hab ne Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta im Spind. Für den Notfall. Falls ich verschlafe und so... also... naja... es ist eventuell schon mal vorgekommen..."

Jonas sah ihn an und musste trotz der Situation loslachen.

"Hey, ich musste da Entscheidungen treffen! Zähneputzen und Bettmachen oder Kaffee - ist doch klar, wofür ich mich entschieden habe, oder?"

Jonas griff wortlos nach seiner Hand. "Was... was machen wir jetzt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich würde ja sagen, wir rufen die Polizei, aber ich glaube die lachen uns nur aus..."

"Es ist nichts geklaut worden. Und wir können nicht beweisen, dass hier jemand war."

"Das meine ich. Aber vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, ob du das Schloss auswechseln lassen willst. Nur so zur Sicherheit."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Sollte ich. Und vorher aufräumen."

"Ich helf dir", sagte Bernd.

Gemeinsam bezogen sie das Bett neu, dabei fanden sie das zweite Kissen, und räumten auf. Danach zog Bernd Jonas mit sich aufs Sofa. "Könnte jemand aus deiner Familie hier gewesen sein?" fragte er. "Die haben doch einen Schlüssel oder?"

"Die haben einen Schlüssel, klar, aber die hätten bescheid gesagt. Und sie hätte keine Sofakissen hier her entführt und die Regale umgeräumt."

"Hat noch wer einen Schlüssel?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte Timo mal einen geben, aber da bin ich noch nicht zu gekommen."

"Also haben nur deine Eltern, ich und du einen Schlüssel", fasste Bernd zusammen. "Hast du vielleicht einen Schlüssel verloren?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee."

"Dann weiß ich nicht weiter..."

"Ich auch nicht... keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte."

"Möchtest du heute Abend mit zu mir kommen?" fragte Bernd.

"Ich wollte mich ja nicht vertreiben lassen... aber ich glaub, das ist schon besser."

"Wir können sonst auch zusammen hier bleiben", bot Bernd an.

"Nee, ich will hier doch lieber raus."

"Ok. Dann kommst du mit zu mir."

"Ich pack nur schnell ein paar Sachen."

Bernd lächelte und zog Jonas schnell für einen Kuss an sich. "Mach das."

Der Kuss half Jonas sich zu entspannen, so konnte er wenig später konzentriert seine Tasche packen. Er musste ja nicht nur Sachen für die Nacht, sondern auch für das Training am nächsten Tag mitnehmen.

In seinem Badezimmer stellte er fest, dass ein Handtuch offenbar benutzt war, denn es lag über dem Waschbecken. Und auch sein Duschgel war nur noch halbvoll.

"Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", knurrte er.

"Hast du was gesagt?" rief Bernd.

"Hier hat der Jemand geduscht."

"Das wird ja immer verrückter!"

"Wer hier pennt, will auch am Morgen duschen..."

"Ein wirklich merkwürdiger Einbrecher."

"Klaut nichts - außer Duschgel. Und... ich glaub, mein Deo ist weg."

"Dann haben wir also jetzt einen ausgeschlafenen, sauberen und gut riechenden Einbrecher."

"Ja, prima", knurrte Jonas.

Bernd trat zu ihm ins Bad. "Wir fahren jetzt zu mir und morgen früh rufst du als erstes einen Schlüsseldienst an."

"Mach ich", nickte Jonas. "Los, raus hier. Das heißt..." Jonas trat an seine Nachttischschublade und kramte den Inhalt heraus.

"Was machst du da?" fragte Bernd neugierig.

"Sind ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht hier lassen will." Er griff nach einer Schachtel und hielt sie Bernd hin. "Confed-Cup", erklärte er.

Sofort strahlte Bernd. "Stimmt. Die ist wichtig."

Ein paar weitere Erinnerungsstücke landete in der kleinen Tasche, dann zog Jonas einige Trikots heraus, die er auch nicht hier lassen wollte. "So, das ist das Wichtigste."

"Dann lass uns abhauen."

Jonas nickte, drückte Bernd die Tasche in die Hand und schulterte seinen Rucksack. "Weg hier."

Bernd drückte kurz Jonas Hand, dann ging er voraus zur Wohnungstür. "Na, da wird Daniel jetzt aber gucken, wenn sein bester Freund schon wieder verschwindet."

"Wenn du mich entführst! Ich sollte um Hilfe schreien."

"Ja, ich bin gefährlich und verschleppe dich jetzt in meine Burg und in mein Bett", lachte Bernd.

"Lässt du mich jemals wieder gehen?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht. Eigentlich gefällt mir der Gedanke ziemlich gut, dass du im Bett auf mich wartest, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Nackt."

"Dann musst du gut heizen, nicht, dass mir kalt wird." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Jonas die Tür.

"Leise, dann hört er uns vielleicht nicht", wisperte Bernd.

Der Wunsch war vergebens, kaum standen sie auf dem Flur, öffnete sich die Tür von gegenüber, und Daniel streckte seine Nase hinaus.

"Du willst schon wieder weg?" fragte Daniel als er die Tasche sah.

"Ja, will ich", nickte Jonas. Er hatte heute keine Nerven mehr für irgendwelche Ausreden oder Entschuldigungen.

"Und wir haben keine Zeit", sagte Bernd und schloss Jonas Wohnungstür ab.

"Ich wollte doch für uns kochen, Jonas", murmelte Daniel mit weinerlicher Stimme.

"Nicht heute, Daniel", murmelte Jonas nur und ging schnell zur Treppe. Bernd folgte ihm, ohne Daniel noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

Offenbar war Daniel zu überrascht davon, denn sie schafften es ohne weiteres nach unten und aus der Haustür hinaus.

Draußen atmeten sie beide auf. "Wir müssen mit getrennten Autos fahren", sagte Bernd bedauernd.

"Hm, ja. Muss ja morgen zum Training. Aber es ist ja nicht weit."

"Dann sehen wir uns gleich bei mir", lächelte Bernd.

"Ja, bis gleich." Jonas legte seine Sachen in den Kofferraum und stieg ein. Bernd hatte auf ihn gewartet und fuhr erst los, als er fertig war.


	40. Flucht zu Bernd

Sie kamen kurz hintereinander vor Bernds Haus an. Jonas nahm seine Tasche und folgte Bernd zum Eingang. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erst jetzt wirklich wieder ruhig und sicher. Bernd schloss die Haustür auf und die beiden betraten das Haus.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, atmete Jonas tiefe durch.

"Geht es?" fragte Bernd und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Ja, klar. Ist nur... da war jemand in meiner Wohnung!"

"Ich weiß. Das ist beängstigend."

"Das ist doch total... krank. Da hat jemand in meinem Bett gepennt! Ich war nur eine Nacht nicht da, und der übernimmt da einfach meine Wohnung!

Bernd trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn. "Das Schloss wird ausgewechselt, dann kommt das nicht mehr vor."

Jonas nickte. "Ja, dann hab ich Ruhe."

"Komm, bringen wir die Taschen nach oben und überlegen dann, was wir heute Abend essen."

"Ja, das ist gut", nickte Jonas, nahm seine Tasche und ging die Treppe hoch.

Bernd folgte ihm. "Aber nicht ins Gästezimmer", grinste er, als Jonas automatisch in diese Richtung ging.

"Ups, ja", grinste Jonas etwas schief. 

"Du... du möchtest doch bei mir schlafen, oder?"

"Ja, klar! Ich... ist nur bisschen ungewohnt."

"Für mich auch", gab Bernd zu.

"Aber... ist schön, oder?"

"Es ist mehr als schön, Jonas. Ich bin so glücklich."

"Ich auch", meinte Jonas. "Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, echt nicht."

Bernd lächelte und schob Jonas sanft in sein Schlafzimmer. 

Jonas kannte das Zimmer, natürlich, er war schon öfter hier gewesen., Und doch war das Zimmer jetzt neu. Weil er und Bernd jetzt halt nicht mehr nur Freunde waren. Und weil dieses Bett jetzt ihr gemeinsames Bett werden würde.

"Welche Seite möchtest du?" fragte Bernd etwas verlegen.

"Du schläfst immer vorne, oder? Dann schlaf ich am Fenster?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Wenn das für dich ok ist."

"Klar ist es das. Also... pack ich mal aus?"

"Gern", sagte Bernd und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

"Ähm... ich meinte schon meine Tasche."

Bernd lachte. "Schade. Aber die Tasche auspacken ist auch eine gute Idee."

"Das andere... verschieben wir auf heute Abend."

Bernd grinste und begann nun ebenfalls seine Tasche auszupacken.

Nachdem Jonas seine Waschsachen in das Badezimmer gebracht hatte, gingen sie wieder runter.

"Also, lass uns mal gucken, was mein Kühlschrank für heute Abend so hergibt", schlug Bernd vor.

"Sonst müssen wir halt noch mal einkaufen. Und das ist mir dir viel entspannender als mit Daniel."

"Worauf hast du denn Lust?" fragte Bernd

"Lass uns mal gucken, was wir so finden, und ob wir damit kreativ werden können."

Bernd nickte und trat an den Kühlschrank. Etwas Gemüse, Milch, Käse - allein damit konnten sie nichts kochen. "Was gibt dein Gefrierschrank her?", fragte Jonas.

"Ich fürchte nicht allzu viel", sagte Bernd. "Ein bisschen Eis und ein paar Beeren. Ich hatte das Teil gerade abgetaut und es noch nicht neu aufgefüllt."

"Okay, dann sollten wir das vielleicht machen?"

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", sagte Bernd.

"Wollen wir dann gleich los?"

"Ja, sich vorher noch hinsetzen ist doch auch blöd. Lieber jetzt alles erledigen, dann können wir es uns danach schön gemütlich machen."

Schnell zogen sie sich wieder ihre Jacken und Schuhe an und verließen das Haus wieder. Es war merkwürdig, aber schon fühlte sich Jonas nicht mehr so sicher wie im Haus. 

Sie gingen zu Bernds Wagen, mit dem sie zu einem nahen Supermarkt fuhren.

"Also, was brauchen wir", fragte Jonas, als er den Einkaufswagen am Frischgemüse vorbeischob.

"Ist die Frage was wir essen wollen."

"Das Gemüse muss wohl weg. Das waren... Möhren und ein Blumenkohl, oder?"

"Und Zucchini", sagte Bernd.

"Oh ja, die ist auch lecker."

"Also ne Gemüsepfanne?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, das klingt gut. Mit Reis und... bisschen asiatisch gewürzt?"

"Ja, das geht immer", meinte Bernd. "Dann sollten wir noch ein bisschen mehr Gemüse mitnehmen."

Gemeinsam suchten sie sich durch die Gänge und kauften für ihr Abendessen und den Gefrierschrank ein. Mit einem ziemlich vollen Einkaufswagen gingen sie zur Kasse. Nach dem Zahlen packten sie alles in den Wagen und fuhren zurück nach Hause.

"Oh warte mal", sagte Bernd plötzlich und hielt vor einem Drogeriemarkt. "Ich hol hier nur schnell was. Bleib ruhig sitzen."

"Bis gleich."

Bernd lächelte und verschwand schnell. Jonas wartet tatsächlich etwas ungeduldig auf ihn. Aber wie Bernd versprochen hatte dauerte es kaum fünf Minuten. Er hatte wohl irgendwas in seiner Jackentasche verstaut, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

"So, auf nach Hause", sagte Bernd als er sich wieder hinter das Steuer schob.

"Und dann essen machen - ich hab langsam Hunger."

"Ich auch."

Bernd gab Gas, und wenig später kamen sie wieder bei ihm an. Sie brachten ihre Einkäufe in die Küche und fingen gleich an sie zu verstauen. Dann begannen sie, die Gemüsepfanne vorzubereiten.

Sie unterhielten sich kaum dabei, sahen sich aber immer wieder lächelnd an. Es herrschte eine Harmonie, die Jonas noch nie mit einem Menschen gespürt hatte. Es war wunderschön und beruhigend. gerade nach der Sache mit seiner Wohnung. Es war fast, als könnte er fühlen, dass Bernd ihn liebte.

"So, jetzt muss nur noch der Reis fertig kochen", sagte Bernd schließlich.

"Riecht auf jeden Fall schon sehr lecker."

"Schmeckt bestimmt auch gut. Wollen wir hier essen oder im Wohnzimmer?"

"Im Wohnzimmer ist gemütlicher, oder?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Dann im Wohnzimmer."

Bernd lächelte und begann Teller aus dem Schrank zu holen. Jonas suchte Besteck raus und nahm auch gleich Gläser mit.

"Gönnen wir uns ein Bier?" fragte Bernd.

"Oh ja, das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Jonas. 

Bernd holte das Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und brachte es ins Wohnzimmer.

"Aus der Flasche? Oder soll ich noch Biergläser holen?"

"Ach Flasche ist doch gut, oder?"

"Ja, ist es." Irgendwie... männlich. Es passte zu Bernd, fand Jonas.

"Das Essen müsste dann auch fertig sein", sagte Bernd.

"Dann können wir es uns gleich gemütlich machen", freute sich Jonas.

Bernd nickte. Jonas sah sich um, es war wohl sonst alles aufgedeckt. "Kann ich dir noch helfen?"

"Nur beim Teller reintragen vielleicht", sagte Bernd.

"Okay, ich komm mit und trag dann rein", nickte Jonas und folgte ihm in die Küche.

Schnell verteilte Bernd den Reis und die Gemüsepfanne auf zwei Teller, schnappte sich dann noch einen Flaschenöffner für das Bier und ging dann mit Jonas zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, und Jonas öffnete die Bierflaschen. "Also... prost", hob er seine Flasche.

"Prost", sagte Bernd und ließ seine Flasche leicht gegen Jonas stoßen. "Auf einen schönen Abend. Und auf uns."

"Auf uns", wiederholte Jonas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Beide nahmen einen Schluck von ihrem Bier, dann begannen sie zu essen.

"Oh, das ist lecker geworden", lobte Jonas. 

"Nicht zu scharf geworden?" fragte Bernd.

"Nein, gerade richtig. Schön scharf."

"Dann ist gut", freute sich Bernd.

Jetzt schlugen sie richtig zu, sie hatten beide großen Hunger. Beide holten sich noch etwas Nachschlag, ehe sie schließlich satt waren.

"So, und jetzt gehen wir in den gemütlichen Teil des Abends über?", fragte Bernd.

"Klingt fantastisch", lächelte Jonas und schmiegte sich an Bernds Seite.

"Genau so hab ich das gemeint. Noch ein Bier?"

"Eins geht noch", sagte Jonas. "Aber dann musst du aufstehen, oder?"

"Ich fürchte, das muss ich."

"Dazu muss ich dich loslassen."

"Ja... oder ich muss dich mitnehmen. Soll ich dich tragen?"

Jonas lachte leise. "Wir können auf dem Weg ja schon mal die leeren Teller und so mit rausnehmen", schlug er vor.

Bernd lachte leise. "Du bist und bleibst ein Ordnungsfanatiker, Jonas."

"Ich denke doch nur daran, dass es ohne die Teller viel gemütlicher ist."

"Ja, Unordnung ist ungemütlich, hm?"

"Ist sie", nickte Jonas. "Also hoch mit uns."

Bernd küsste ihn kurz, dann stand er auf und zog Jonas mit sich. Schnell stellten sie ihr Geschirr zusammen und trugen alles raus. Jonas befüllte den Geschirrspüler, während Bernd zwei weitere Bierflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

Als Jonas jedoch die Pfanne abwaschen wollte, zog Bernd ihn am Ärmel weg. "Nichts da!"

"Es soll doch nur nicht anbacken", meinte Jonas. "Sonst geht das Zeug so schwer runter."

"Dann mach Wasser rein und komm dann."

"Zu Befehl!" lachte Jonas.

"Dann komm mit", forderte Bernd ihn auf.

Jonas gab schnell noch etwas Pril in die Pfanne mit Wasser und folgte Bernd dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"So, und jetzt wird nicht mehr aufgestanden", forderte Bernd, als sie sich setzten.

"Gar nicht mehr? Wir schlafen heute auf der Couch?" fragte Jonas neckend.

"Na gut... und wenn du mal musst, darfst du auch aufstehen. Aber sonst bleibst du schön bei mir."


	41. Der Rest des Abends

Jonas kuschelte sich wie vorhin an Bernds Seite. "Bin einverstanden."

"Dann ist gut." Bernd zog ihn etwas dichter an sich und drehte den Kopf um seine Schläfe zu küssen.

Jonas seufzte genüsslich und hob seinen Kopf um Bernds Lippen einzufangen.

"Hmm", machte Bernd genießerisch.

Ganz sanft und zärtlich küssten sie sich.

Es war kein aufregender, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, sondern ganz gemütlich und ruhig. Irgendwann schob Jonas eine Hand in Bernds feines blondes Haar.

Leise seufzte Bernd dabei. Sanft strichen Jonas Finger über seinen Kopf bis hinunter zu seinem Nacken.

"Das fühlt sich schön an", raunte Bernd.

"Shh", machte Jonas, während seine Finger nun über Bernds Hals strichen. Sacht fuhr er Bernds Ohr entlang, dann weiter nach unten.

Er konnte fühlen, wie Bernd ein wenig tiefer atmete. Der Kragen von Bernds Shirt stoppte Jonas Finger schließlich.

"Soll ichs ausziehen?"

Jonas zögerte, nickte dann aber. Nur ganz leicht löste sich Bernd von ihm, dann zog er das Shirt aus. Sofort glitt Jonas Blick über Bernds nackten Oberkörper.

"Gut?", fragte Bernd leise.

"Ziemlich gut", wisperte Jonas.

"Nur ziemlich...?"

Jonas grinste leicht. "Na ich muss mir doch Luft nach oben lassen."

"Okay, dann akzeptiere ich das."

"Und jetzt still", sagte Jonas und hob eine Hand um sie auf Bernds nackte Schulter zu legen.

Ganz langsam streichelte er über die warme Haut und tastete sich damit allmählich vor.

Vorerst machte er einen Bogen um Bernds Brustwarzen und strich stattdessen an seinen Seiten entlang nach unten und erkundete seine Bauchmuskeln. Er konnte spüren, wie sich zusammenzogen.

Kurz sah er hoch in Bernds Augen. Sie wirkten dunkler als zuvor. Unwillkürlich lächelte Jonas, dann sah er wieder zu seinen Fingern, die nun langsam wieder nach oben glitten. Jetzt näherten sie sich langsam den Brustwarzen. 

Bernds Atmung beschleunigte sich hörbar und auch Jonas ging etwas schneller vor Aufregung. Langsam schob er seine Finger höher, dann umkreiste er die Brustwarzen erst einmal. Wieder schielte er nach oben und sah, dass Bernd sich leicht auf seine Unterlippe biss um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schob sich auf Jonas' Lippen, als er die Finger wieder über die Brustwarzen streichen ließ. Diesmal drang ein leichtes Keuchen von Bernds Lippen. Da würde doch noch mehr kommen, war Jonas sicher, und wiederholte die Berührung.

Bernd schloss die Augen und ballte eine Hand zur Faust, versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Er wollte einfach mehr, das spürte Jonas. Ohne lange nachzudenken, lehnte sich Jonas vor und hauchte leicht gegen eine von Bernds Brustwarzen.

Jetzt konnte Bernd das Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken, es war laut und deutlich. Jonas lächelte leicht. Genau das wollte er hören. Also wiederholte er die Berührung. Und ließ diesmal seine Lippen ganz leicht Bernds Haut berühren.

Wieder keuchte Bernd leise auf. Jonas lächelte leicht und wiederholte den Kuss auf Bernds Brustwarze, diesmal etwas fester.

"Jonas", zischte Bernd kaum hörbar.

Jonas grinste leicht und fuhr ganz mutig mit seiner Zunge über die Brustwarze. Er fühlte, wie Bernd sich etwas aufrichtete, um ihm näher zu kommen. Jonas wiederholte die Berührung.

Wieder kam Bernd ihm entgegen. Und wieder dran ein Keuchen von Bernds Lippen, das Jonas anspornte mit dem was er tat weiterzumachen. Jetzt umfasste er die Brustwarzen mit den Lippen und sog leicht daran.

Dabei strich er mit einer Hand wieder über Bernds Bauch. Immer wieder hörte Jonas Bernd leise seufzten oder keuchen. Allein diese Laute machten ihn unglaublich an. Er war der Grund dafür, dass Bernd solche Laut ausstieß.

Noch einmal sog er leicht, dann küsste er sich wieder höher. Sofort kam Bernd ihm entgegen und presste hungrig seine Lippen auf die von Jonas. Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ Bernd dabei spürte, wie ihn die Sache angemacht hatte.

"Darf ich...?" Bernd zupfte an Jonas Shirt.

Jonas nickte heftig, er traute seiner Stimme nicht. Bernd löste sich von Jonas Lippen und zerrte ihm dann das Shirt über den Kopf. Für einen Moment sah Bernd ihn nur an. 

"Du bist so perfekt", wisperte er dann heiser.

"Bin ich nicht", murmelte Jonas.

"Für mich schon, Jonas. Für mich schon."

"Dann widersprech ich dir lieber nicht."

"Nein", wisperte Bernd und streckte dann eine Hand aus. Jonas hingegen streichelte wieder über Bernds Brust. Auch Bernd begann nun Jonas Brust zu streicheln. Sofort zog ein heißes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper.

Bernds zweite Hand schob sich auf Jonas Rücken. Ganz langsam schob die Hand sich tiefer. Jonas Atmung beschleunigte sich. 

Bernd intensivierte den Kuss, als er nun über seinen Hintern streichelte. Noch trug Jonas seine Jeans, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm deswegen fluchte. Bernd streichelte immer wieder über die enge Hose, wagte aber wohl nicht sie ihm auszuziehen. Und Jonas traute sich nicht wirklich zu sagen, wie gern er das Teil los wäre.

Statt dessen drängte er sich immer enger an Bernd.

"Wollen... wollen wir... hoch?" fragte Bernd schließlich.

Jonas zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment. "Ja, hoch..."

"Wir machen nur, was du willst", raunte Bernd und zog Jonas dann mit sich hoch.

"Ich weiß. Ich vertraue dir. Nur... ich möchte ja gern."

"Dann hoch", sagte Bernd und zog Jonas mit sich zur Treppe.

Der ließ sich nur zu gerne hochziehen. Erst vor dem Bett blieben sie stehen. Sanft zog Bernd Jonas an sich.

"Wenn wir ins Bett gehen...", murmelte Jonas.

"Was dann?" wisperte Bernd.

"Dann sollten wir uns vorher... fertig machen."

Bernd sah ihn und lachte auf. "Du denkst jetzt ans Zähneputzen?"

Jonas starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er ebenfalls. "Klar doch!"

"Du bist extrem unromantisch!" beschwerte sich Bernd. "Aber gut, gehen wir Zähneputzen."

"Ich dachte an die Hose", knurrte Jonas. "So unromantisch bin ich nun auch nicht."

"Ah, das gefällt mir schon besser", grinste Bernd und zog Jonas wieder an sich. "Darf ich?"

"Ja... du darfst. Und ich lass meine Shorts auch in der Tasche."

Bernd lachte immer noch leicht, als er den Knopf von Jonas Jeans öffnete. Jonas wurde ein wenig unsicher, aber er blieb äußerlich ruhig. Langsam öffnete Bernd den Knopf und zog dann den Reißverschluss nach unten. Noch immer riss Jonas sich zusammen und sagte nichts.

"Du darfst atmen", flüsterte Bernd ihm zu.

Tatsächlich hatte Jonas die Luft angehalten, das war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen.

"Möchtest du vielleicht anfangen?" fragte Bernd. "Das hat eben doch auch schon gut funktioniert."

Eben? Stimmt, eben hatte er tatsächlich angefangen, das war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber es war in der Tat einfacher gewesen, also versuchte er nun tatsächlich Bernds Hose zu öffnen.

Bernd blieb ganz locker vor ihm stehen, ließ ihn einfach machen. Und irgendwie... beruhigte ihn das. Also öffnete er langsam die Jeans, die schon ziemlich in seinem Schritt spannte.

Bernd atmete hörbar erleichtert aus, als die Hose endlich offen war. Schon beugte sich Jonas tiefer um die Hose von seinen Beinen zu schieben. Bernd hob sofort ein Bein nach dem anderen und stieg so aus der Hose. So stand er nur in den schwarzen Shorts vor Jonas. 

Jonas ließ seinen Blick langsam an Bernds Körper auf und ab gleiten. Bernd ließ ihm etwas Zeit, ehe er jetzt auf ihn zutrat und seine Jeans öffnete. Und ehe sich Jonas versah, stand er auch nur noch in seiner Shorts da. Dann küsste Bernd ihn wieder, langsam und zärtlich.

Jonas schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Diese Küsse schafften es immer besser ihn zu beruhigen. Bernd zog ihn noch näher an sich. 

Jetzt berührte sich ihre nackte Haut. Wie gestern und heute Morgen, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf. Er war schon nicht mehr so nervös wie beim letzten Mal. Bernd überließ ihm die Führung und würde nichts tun, was er nicht wollte.

Also schmiegte er sich einfach eng an ihn und legte seine Arme um Bernds Rücken. Und nach einem Moment begann er seine Finger über Bernds Rücken zu bewegen. Seine Schultern entlang und dann dem Lauf seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten folgend.

Er schien es richtig zu machen, denn Bernd vertiefte den Kuss. Tiefer und tiefer wanderten seine Finger, bis zum Bund von Bernds Boxershorts. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schob den Bund langsam runter.

Bernd keuchte leicht in den Kuss. Bald darauf hing die Hose so tief, dass Jonas seine Hände auf Bernds Haut legen konnte. Er fühlte die Rundungen unter seinen Fingerspitzen und spürte ein aufgeregtes Flattern in seinem Magen.

Bernd drängte sich noch enger an ihn. Ganz deutlich spürte Jonas, wie erregt Bernd war. Es war irgendwie toll, dass er der Grund dafür war! Und irgendwie gab ihm das den Mund, die Shorts komplett über Bernds Hüfte nach unten zu schieben.

Jetzt fühlte er auch Bernds Hände an seiner eigenen Shorts. Kurz sah Bernd ihn fragend an und Jonas nickte sofort. Dann wurde seine Shorts runtergeschoben. 

"Mhm, das gefällt mir", wisperte Bernd.

"Hmm", machte Jonas leise und schmiegte scih an ihn.

Bernd lächelte und trat einen Schritt zurück, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Dann streckte er die Hände zu Jonas aus. Jonas zögerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann setzte er sich auf Bernds Schoß.

"So ist das schön", raunte Bernd und küsste ihn wieder.

Jonas lächelte und schlang die Arme um Bernd. Dabei fühlte er wieder deutlich, wie erregt Bernd war - mindestens so sehr wie er selbst. 

Bernds Hände strichen über seinen Rücken. Es fühlte sich so toll an! Bernds Hände, ein wenig rau und so schön warm, waren so erregend.

"Was möchtest du?" wisperte Bernd kaum hörbar.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", gestand Jonas.

"Dann folge einfach deinem Bauchgefühl", meinte Bernd.

Jonas nickte, das würde er machen. Also lehnte er sich weiter nach vorne und küsste Bernd erneut. Bernd schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er folgte Jonas' Bewegung nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag.

Jonas löste sich kurz aus dem Kuss und sah auf Bernd hinunter.

"Hm?", machte Bernd fragend.

"Du siehst so toll aus", wisperte Jonas.

"Oh", machte Bernd ein wenig überrascht, dann lächelte er.

Jonas lehnte sich wieder vor und begann erneut Bernds Hals zu küssen. Der Kuss war jetzt schon sehr leidenschaftlich. Die Haut fühlte sich aufregend unter seinen Lippen an. Er fühlte Bernds schnellen Puls, als er sich seinen Hals nach unten entlang küsste.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Bernd auch so aufgeregt sein würde. Aber eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können. Bernd mochte ihn schließlich schon viel länger und für ihn ging hier gerade ein Traum in Erfüllung.

Irgendwie verunsicherte ihn dieser Gedanke. "Mach ichs richtig?", fragte er leise.

"Du könntest überhaupt nichts falsch machen", wisperte Bern.

Tatsächlich beruhigte Jonas diese Aussage ein wenig, und er beugte sich wieder ein wenig tiefer um Bernds Schulter zu küssen. Langsam arbeitete er sich tiefer zu seiner Brustwarze.

Bernd stöhnte auf, als Jonas Lippen über seine Brustwarze strich. Jonas lächelte leicht, immerhin wusste er so, was Bernd besonders gefiel. Mit einer Hand strich Jonas über Bernds Bauch.

"Das ist schön", raunte Bernd heiser.

Jonas lächelte nur. Er fühlte sich jetzt etwas sicherer bei seinen Berührungen. Vor allem weil Bernd ihm völlig freie Hand ließ. Seine Hände lagen nur ganz leicht auf seinen Hüften, ohne Druck auszuüben.

Jonas streichelte ihn weiter, erforschte seinen Körper, dann begann er sich leicht zu bewegen. Sofort ertönte wieder ein Keuchen von Bernds Lippen.

Jonas lächelte leicht und verstärkte seine Bewegungen. Es fühlte sich toll an Bernd unter sich zu haben und ihn und sich selbst so zu erregen. Seine Finger glitten tiefer, über Bernds Bauch nach unten. Jetzt begann auch Bernd sich unter im so weit er konnte zu bewegen.

"Ruhig", wisperte Jonas und schob seine Finger noch tiefer.

"Du bist so heiß", meinte Bernd, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ruhig, sonst mach ich nicht weiter", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Ich bemüh mich..."

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so empfindlich bist", wisperte Jonas.

"Doch... besonders, wenn du es bist."

"Gut zu wissen", raunte Jonas und strich nun mit seinen Fingern über Bernds Oberschenkel.

Er bemerkte selbst, wie Bernd dabei leicht zu beben begann. Etwas unsicher bewegte Jonas seine Finger weiter zur Mitte hin. Bernd nickte nur atemlos.

Jonas holte einmal tief Luft, dann berührte er hauchzart Bernds Schwanz. Er fühlte, wie Bernd sich zusammenriss um nicht laut aufzukeuchen.

Er war Bernd dankbar für die Zurückhaltung. Irgendwie... musste er sich gerade erst an das Gefühl gewöhnen. Und Bernds Keuchen war extrem ablenkend. Gut ablenkend, aber halt... ablenkend.

Langsam tastete er sich weiter und wagte nun den Schwanz zu umfassen. Es war ungewohnt den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes in der Hand zu halten. Aber ungewohnt hieß in diesem Fall nicht schlecht. Im Gegenteil, es war aufregend-ungewohnt, und er wollte irgendwie mehr probieren.

Kurz sah er hoch zu Bernd, der sich offenbar bemühte die Augen offen zu halten und sich nicht zu bewegen. Er wagte es jetzt dem Schwanz fester zu umfassen. Und bewegte dabei seine Hand leicht auf und ab. 

Bernd unter ihm begann langsam zu beben. Jonas beschleunigte seine Bewegung und wisperte schließlich: "Ich will dich hören."

Sofort hörte er Bernd laut atmen und leise keuchen; das Keuchen wurde mit jeder Bewegung lauter. Jonas konnte nicht anders, als gebannt in Bernds Gesicht zu starren, während seine Hand immer schneller wurde.

"Ja", keuchte Bernd schon bald auf und zuckte dann unter Jonas.

"Komm", raunte Jonas heiser.

Noch ein, zwei mal massierte Jonas ihn, dann kam Bernd laut stöhnend.

"Heilige Scheiße", murmelte Jonas fasziniert.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Bernd wieder zu Atem gekommen war. "Hm?", machte er leise.

"Das... das war... irgendwie ziemlich gut", nuschelte Jonas.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Bernds Lippen breit. "Das ist schön."

Jonas lehnte sich nach unten und küsste Bernd sanft. Ebenso sanft erwiderte Bernd den Kuss. Dabei spürte Bernd deutlich Jonas noch immer harten Schwanz.

Er löste sich kurz von Jonas und sah ihn an. "Gib mir einen Moment, dann bist du dran", versprach er.

"Ok", wisperte Jonas und nahm den Kuss wieder auf.

Er drängte sich dabei instinktiv enger an Bernd. Bernd grinste gegen Jonas Lippen und ließ seine Hände zu Jonas Hintern gleiten. Sofort keuchte Jonas leise auf.

"Lass uns... die Plätze tauschen", raunte Bernd.

Jonas nickte leicht, beugte sich zu Bernd runter und drehte sich mit Bernd im Arm auf den Rücken. Bernd lachte leise, als er wenig später halb auf Jonas lag.

"Stürmisch", kommentierte er leise.

"Kann es halt kaum erwarten", sagte Jonas heiser.

Bernd grinste wieder leicht, dann küsste er Jonas leidenschaftlich. Jonas keuchte leicht und hob dann fordernd seine Hüften. Wieder grinste Bernd, kam den Bewegungen aber erst mal entgegen.

"Mehr!"

"Nicht so schnell", raunte Bernd und stützte sich so auf, dass Jonas ihn nicht mehr berühren konnte. Sofort gab Jonas einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

"Gedulde dich ein bisschen", bat Bernd und küsste jetzt Jonas' Brust. Ganz langsam rutschte er tiefer.

"Was... hast du vor?"

"Lass dich überraschen."

Jonas nickte und keuchte auf, als Bernds Lippen eine besonders empfindliche Stelle fanden. Noch einmal küsste Bernd die Stelle, dann rutschte er weiter nach unten.

Jonas grub eine Hand in das Bettlaken unter sich und stöhnte unterdrückt. Inzwischen war Bernd an seinem Bauchnabel angelangt und küsste sich weiter tiefer. 

Inzwischen konnte sich Jonas vorstellen, was Bernd vorhatte und das ließ seine Erregung noch weiter steigen. Wie erwartet küsste Bernd sich tiefer, biss leicht in seinen linken Oberschenkel und rutschte dann weiter in die Mitte. 

Unwillkürlich hob Jonas leicht seinen Kopf um zu sehen, was Bernd tat. Langsam knabberte der sich weiter, bis seine Lippen Jonas' Schwanz erreichten. Jonas stöhnte auf. Es sah so heiß aus, und es fühlte sich phantastisch an.

Bernd schielte kurz hoch, dann leckte er einmal langsam mit der Zunge über die Spitze von Jonas Schwanz. Er fühlte, wie Jonas heftig zusammenzuckte. Bernd grinste und wiederholte die Berührung.

Wieder zuckte Jonas leicht, ihm entgegen.

"Ganz ruhig", raunte Bernd und legte eine Hand auf Jonas Hüfte.

Atemlos nickte Jonas, er würde sich bemühen.

"Ist etwas her", wisperte Bernd.

"Ich... versuchs", versprach Jonas.

Bernd nickte, dann legte er sacht seine Lippen um die Spitze von Jonas Schwanz. Jonas schloss die Augen, riss sie dann aber wieder auf, er wollte nichts verpassen. Lange würde es eh nicht mehr dauern, dazu war er viel zu erregt.

Außerdem war das, was Bernd da machte, einfach verdammt heiß. "Bernd, ich...", versuchte Jonas ihn zu warnen. Tatsächlich löste sich Bernd sofort von ihm und begann ihn mit einer Hand schnell zu massieren. 

Es begann heftig in Jonas' Bauch zu ziehen, dann kam er. Jonas schloss die Augen und lauschte auf sein wild schlagendes Herz. Dann fühlte er Bernds Hände, die weich und beruhigend über seinen Bauch streichelten.

Langsam öffnete Jonas die Augen und sah Bernd verliebt an. Es war, als würden Bernds Augen seine Gefühle spiegeln. Dann lehnte sich Bernd vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Das war...", raunte Jonas noch immer atemlos.

"Ja", wisperte Bernd. "War es."

Jonas legte seine Hände auf Bernds Rücken und zog ihn näher. Bernd kuschelte sich an ihn. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Jonas an ihn, irgendwie mochte er es jetzt Bernd zu fühlen. Bernd hielt ihn fest und strich sanft über seine Seite. Allmählich fielen Jonas dabei die Augen zu. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie Bernd die Decke über sie zog.


	42. Schlüsseldienst

"Hey..." Eine leise Stimme und weiche Lippen auf seiner Schläfe weckten Jonas auf.

Jonas runzelte die Stirn und brummte etwas.

"Komm, wach auf, Jonas..."

"Mag nich", nuschelte er.

"Na komm..."

"Nein", brummte Jonas und versuchte die Decke über sein Gesicht zu ziehen.

"Hey, nicht verstecken!" Bernd zog die Decke wieder tiefer und küsste ihn leicht. Jonas lächelte leicht in den Kuss.

Viel zu schnell lösten sich Bernds Lippen wieder von ihm. "Jetzt bist du ja wach."

"Nö", grinste Jonas. "Gar nicht wach. Überhaupt gar nicht."

Auf einmal fühlte er kühle Finger an seiner Seite, die ihn fiese piekten. Jonas stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und riss die Augen auf. "Wie fies bist du denn?"

"Ich will noch ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen, bevor wir zum Training müssen.

"Na gut", sagte Jonas und zog wieder die Decke zu sich. "Aber deine Eispfoten behältst du mal schön bei dir."

Schon zog Bernd die Hände wieder zurück. "Immerhin gibst du jetzt zu, dass du wach bist. Frühstück ist übrigens fertig."

Vorsichtig schob sich Jonas wieder enger an Bernd heran. "Dafür muss ich aufstehen, oder?"

"Fürchte ich, ja. Frühstück im Bett gibts, wenn wir frei haben."

Jonas seufzte. "Du hast ja recht... ich wollte ja auch einen Schlüsseldienst raussuchen..."

"Ja, das solltest du wirklich machen. Also, raus mit dir."

"Einen Kuss noch?"

"Okay, und den nächsten gibts in der Küche.

Jonas lächelte und hob den Kopf um Bernd zu küssen.

Viel zu schnell zog sich Bernd zurück. "Aufstehen."

"Ja doch", brummte Jonas und schob sich vorsichtig in Richtung Bettkante.

Bernd stand inzwischen schon in der Tür. "Bis gleich..."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Jonas.

Bernd sah ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Erst nach einem Moment wurde Jonas bewusst, dass er nackt war.

Sofort schoss eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen. "Ähm..."

"Siehst einfach zu schön aus", murmelte Bernd eher zu sich selbst als zu Jonas.

Die Röte auf Jonas Wangen vertiefte sich noch bei diesen Worten. Zu seiner Erleichterung erbarmte sich Bernd jetzt, wandte sich ab und ging nach unten. Jonas brauchte noch einen Moment ehe er es schaffte aufzustehen.

Er schlich sich förmlich auf den Flur und blieb dann unschlüssig stehen. Bisher hatte er immer das kleine Bad genutzt, das zum Gästezimmer gehörte. Sollte er wieder da hinein gehen, oder Bernds Badezimmer nutzen?

Es wäre ja schon irgendwie albern das Gästebad zu benutzen. Er war ja irgendwie kein Gast mehr. Nicht mehr so wirklich. Und Bernd war ja auch schon fertig..."

Also ging er in Bernds Badezimmer. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Bernd wohl genau das von ihm erwartet, denn hier lagen einige Handtücher und sogar eine neue Zahnbürste für ihn bereit.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jonas. "Jonas, ich hör kein Wasser - nicht trödeln!" rief plötzlich Bernd von unten.

"Mach ich ja schon", antwortete Jonas und stellte schnell dasd Wasser an.

Bernd hatte ja recht. Viel zu schnell würde er los müssen um pünktlich beim Training zu sein. Also beeilte er sich beim Duschen und putzte schnell die Zähne, dann zog er sich an und lief die Treppe runter.

Bernd begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln und zog ihn sofort an sich.

"Jetzt bin ich wach", grinste Jonas. "Und deine Hände sind wieder warm."

"Ja, ich habe sie mir brav mit heißem Wasser gewaschen", grinste Bernd zurück.

"Du hast sie doch vorher extra abgekühlt!", behauptete Jonas, "Sonst wären sie nicht so kalt gewesen."

"Glaubst du ich wäre so gemein?" fragte Bernd.

"So kalt, wie deine Hände eben gewesen sind..."

"Die sind die nur so kalt vorgekommen, weil du dich unter der Decke und den Kissen versteckt hattest und dir ne Bettsauna gebaut hast."

"Bettsauna, das klingt gut. Ich mag Bettsaunen."

"Ich auch", sagte Bernd und strich Jonas über den Rücken. "Vor allem wenn da so ein sexy Kölner drin liegt. Nackt."

"Hmm", machte Jonas genießerisch, dann riss er sich zusammen. "Der Kölner liegt aber nicht mehr drin."

"Nein. Und ich vermute mal, der sexy Kölner hat Hunger."

"Ja, besonders, weil es hier so superlecker riecht."

"Mhm, riecht es gell? Ich hoffe du magst French Toast."

"Du hast French Toast gemacht? Wow!"

"Ja, ich hatte irgendwie mal wieder Lust darauf."

"Du wolltest mich verführen, damit ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann als nach dem Training wieder herzukommen."

Bernd grinste breit. "Du hast mich durchschaut."

"Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

"Willst du doch auch gar nicht", neckte Bernd ihn und zog ihn dann zum Tisch.

"Nee, will ich nicht", stimmte Jonas zu und setzte sich.

Kaffee hatte Bernd schon eingegossen, so dass er erst mal einen Schluck davon trank. Dann kam Bernd schon mit einer großen Pfanne an, in der zwei Toast appetitlich brutzelten.

"Mhm, wundervoll", sagte Jonas und sog den Duft ein.

"Ich hoffe, sie schmecken auch so", meinte Bernd und schob ihm einen der goldgelb gebratenen Toast auf den Teller.

"Ganz bestimmt", sagte Jonas. Er wartete bis Bernd auch saß, dann machte er sich hungrig über seinen Toast her.

Er war köstlich, und so war Jonas mehr als glücklich, als Bernd noch eine zweite Runde briet.

"Was steht bei dir heute auf dem Programm?" fragte Bernd.

Jonas musste tatsächlich kurz überlegen. "Training um zehn, dann ne Runde in den Kraftraum, dann Mittag... mal gucken, ob Timo Zeit hat. Und dann die zweite Runde. Und abends war auch noch irgendwas... steht im Handy."

"Ich hab keine Termine... soll ich mich um den Schlüsseldienst kümmern?" bot Bernd an.

"Oh, das wäre lieb", lächelte Jonas ihn an.

"Mach ich gern."

"Schick mir dann einfach den Termin, wann er kommt, dann fahr ich entweder hin oder schick jemanden vom Verein."

"Ich kann das auch machen, Jonas", sagte Bernd. "Ich werd gucken, dass ich einen Termin für den späten Nachmittag bekomme. Und ich würde dann in deiner Wohnung auf dich warten, bis du von deinem Termin kommst."

"Das ist total lieb von dir", strahlte Jonas ihn an.

"Ich will, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Bernd nur.

Es war nur ein kleiner Satz, aber Jonas fühlte sich bei den Worten unheimlich geborgen. "Das geht es mir, bei dir."

Bernd griff über den Tisch nach Jonas Hand. "Du machst mich so glücklich Jonas."

"Und du mich... ich hab mich wohl noch nie bei jemandem so gefühlt wie bei dir."

"Und dabei wolltest du mich erst nicht", sagte Bernd mit einem Zwinkern.

"Nee, ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

"Wie gut, dass ich hartnäckig geblieben bin."

"Ja... ich war so unsicher, irgendwann... bis zu dem Kuss im Hotel."

"Du musstest erst damit klar kommen, dass du auf Männer stehst, das versteh ich schon. Und hättest du in dem Club wirklich jemand anderen gefunden, hätte ich das auch akzeptiert", sagte Bernd und strich weiter über Jonas Hand. "Aber ich... ich hab einfach gehofft, dass du es noch merken würdest."

"Du hättest es akzeptiert, aber ich hätte dir damit sehr weh getan."

"Zum Glück muss ich mir darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen."

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, musst du nicht. Du hast mich eingefangen, und ich will gar nicht wieder weggelassen werden.

"Hm, das hört sich schön an", sagte Bernd verträumt.

"Hm, das fühlt sich auch gut an", meinte Jonas.

Bernd lächelte. "Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?"

"Ja, das wäre lieb. Und einen Kuss."

Bernd lehnte sich sofort zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Jonas schloss genießerisch die Augen, doch viel zu bald löste sich Bernd wieder von ihm. Er stand auf und holte die Kaffeekanne um ihnen beiden etwas einzuschenken.

Ein wenig Zeit hatten sie noch zusammen, dann musste Jonas losfahren um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Auf der ganzen Fahrt zum Verein lächelte er ziemlich dämlich vor sich hin. Er hatte zwei tolle Tage mit Bernd verbracht - mit seinem Freund! Da wusste er gerade mal ein paar Tage, dass er auf Männer stand und hatte wirklich schon einen Freund. Kaum zu glauben!

Aber mit Bernd hatte er definitiv den richtigen gefunden. Er konnte es jetzt schon gar nicht mehr erwarten, ihn heute Abend wiederzusehen.

Noch immer mit einem dämlichen Grinsen kam er am Trainingscenter an. Er war nicht überpünktlich wie sonst meistens, so dass schon einige Kollegen in der Kabine beim umziehen waren.

"Morgen", grüßte er allgemein und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Timo war noch nicht da, also würde er ihn wohl erst beim warmmachen fragen können ob er Mittag Zeit hatte. Er zog sich schnell um und ging dann raus. Er suchte gleich nach Timo, den er schließlich am anderen Ende des Platzes entdeckte.

Sofort lief er auf ihn zu.

"Morgen", grüßte Timo etwas überrascht.

"Morgen", lächelte Jonas ihn strahlend an.

"Du siehst ja zufrieden aus. Hast du dich so auf das Training gefreut?

"Training? Ja, Training ist ok, aber... hast du heute Mittag schon was vor?"

Timo überlegte kurz. "Nö - das heißt, jetzt schon, oder?"

Jonas nickte. "Das ist gut. Ich möchte dir nämlich was erzählen."

"Oh, was denn?... ups... ich vermute, das willst du nicht jetzt erzählen."

"Nein", grinste Jonas breit. "Nachher. Beim Essen."

"Okay, dann bin ich jetzt total gespannt, was du mir erzählen willst."

Wie waren denn deine beiden freien Tage?" fragte Jonas.

"Wir hatten ja geplant ins Phantasialand zu fahren, Tassilo und ich, und das war echt toll. So in der Woche war es auch nicht zu voll."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Jonas.

"Müssen wir auch mal zusammen machen, Jonas."

"Solange ich in keine Achterbahn muss."

"Da gibts auch ganz harmlose. Wir finden schon eine für dich."

Jonas sah ihn skeptisch an. "Na ich weiß nicht."

"Die haben auch Kinderachterbahnen..."

"Da lässt man mich nicht mehr rein, weil ich zu groß bin."

"Meinst du? Dann mach dich einfach bisschen kleiner, Kleiner."

Jonas schnaubte. "So winzig bin ich nun auch nicht."

"Okay, dann überleg ich..." begann Timo, wurde aber vom Pfiff ihres Trainers unterbrochen. "Geht wohl los - bis später!"

"Bis später", nickte Jonas und lief auf ihren Trainer zu.


	43. Ein Geständnis beim Inder

Es fiel Jonas etwas schwer sich aufs Training zu konzentrieren, aber letztendlich hielt er ganz gut durch. Außerdem freute er sich schon wahnsinnig auf das Pokalspiel in drei Tagen.

Endlich ging es los, endlich wurden sie für ihre harte Vorbereitung belohnt. "Wohin wollen wir denn essen gehen?" fragte Timo, also sie gemeinsam in die Kabine gingen.

"Hm - zum Inder? Das ist doch immer lecker."

"Ja, Inder ist gut", sagte Timo sofort.

"Gut, dann schnell duschen und so, und dann geht es los", drängelte Jonas.

"Ja doch", lachte Timo. "Ich beeil mich ja schon du Quälgeist."

Auch Jonas beeilte sich, so standen sie keine fünfzehn Minuten später vor dem Trainingscenter.

"Mein Wagen?" fragte Timo.

"Ja, gern", stimmte Jonas zu und sah sich um. "Ah, da drüben."

"Ein bisschen verpeilt bist du heute schon, oder?" fragte Timo schmunzelnd.

"Ja, ein bisschen", gab Jonas zu. Timo würde sicher gleich verstehen.

"Dann komm mal mit", sagte Timo und ging vor zu seinem Wagen.

Jonas folgte ihm - vermutlich war es gut, dass Timo fuhr.

Er war gerade eingestiegen, als sein Handy brummte. Er zog es aus der Tasche und sah, dass Bernd ihm geschrieben hatte. [Schlüsseldienst ist bestellt, kommen heute gegen 17:30Uhr. Wie war das Training?]

[Training war okay. Danke für den Schlüsseldienst. Fahre jetzt mit Timo zum Essen.], tippte Jonas zurück.

[Viel Spaß:)]

Jonas lächelte leicht, dann steckte er das Handy weg.

"Wer war das?" fragte Timo neugierig.

"Erzähl ich gleich." Das war wohl am einfachsten.

"Ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen", sagte Timo lachend. "So, wir sind da."

"Dann komm rein, dann erzähl ichs dir."

Timo nickte und die beiden betraten das Restaurant. Links vom Eingang war ihr üblicher Platz frei, und sie setzten sich. 

"Los", sagte Timo sobald sie saßen. "Raus mit der Sprache."

"Du hattest recht."

"Ja klar", nickte Timo. "Womit?"

"Mit Bernd."

"Ich brauch mehr Wörter Jonas", sagte Timo. "Was ist mit Ber... oh. Du meinst... oh!"

Jonas nickte leicht, sah Timo dabei aber weiterhin aufmerksam an.

"Wieso erzählst du es mir jetzt doch?" fragte Timo nach einem Moment.

"Wir waren zusammen weg, gestern. Also, die beiden Tage."

"Dann seit ihr erst jetzt zusammengekommen?"

"Ja, genau. Vorgestern, wir waren in Holland."

Timo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "In Holland?"

"Ja, hatte ich doch erzählt. Bernd ist da wohl hin und wieder hingefahren, weil man da nicht erkannt wird."

Timo lehnte sich vor. "Ihr wart in so nem Club?" fragte er leise.

Jonas nickte eifrig. "Waren wir."

"Und?"

"Naja, wir haben getanzt und so. Und uns irgendwann geküsst." Genauer wollte Jonas das nicht beschreiben.

"Kaum zu glauben", sagte Timo und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Jonas lächelte. "Ist es wirklich nicht. Aber es ist toll."

"Aber jetzt mal unter uns - du hast doch schon länger was von ihm gewollt, oder?"

"Nee. Er von mir. Aber ich war gar nicht sicher, ob ich was mit Männern anfangen kann."

Timo nickte langsam. "Na immerhin ist Bernd in Ordnung. Für einen Leverkusener. Er ist Torhüter, das bringt ihm einen Pluspunkt."

Jonas lachte. "Er ist auch sonst total in Ordnung."

"Nur sein Vereinsgeschmack ist wirklich grenzwertig."

"Immerhin wohnt er nicht zu weit weg."

Timo nickte. "Stimmt, das ist praktisch. Und vermutlich ist es ganz gut, dass ihr nicht in einem Verein spielt."

"Ja, das ist wohl wirklich gut." Jonas musterte ihn. "Und es ist für dich okay?"

"Das hab ich doch schon bei unserem ersten Gespräch gesagt."

"Ja, aber jetzt, wo es real ist, ist es doch schon was anderes, oder?"

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Für mich nicht. Bist doch noch immer derselbe."

"Das ist schön. Bin ich ja auch." Auch, wenn er sich irgendwie doch anders fühlte.

"Ich finde es schön, dass du es mir erzählt hast Jonas", sagte Timo mit einem Lächeln. "Das bedeutet mir echt viel."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Ich wüsste nicht, wem ich es sonst erzählen sollte... und irgendwem musste ich es doch erzählen."

"Weiß Bernd bescheid?"

"Dass du es weißt? Ja, das haben wir besprochen."

Timo lächelte. "Ich finde wir sollten darauf mit einem schönen Lassi anstoßen."

"Ja, das ist gut", nickte Jonas. 

Timo winkte einen der Kellner zu ihnen an den Tisch und bestellte die Lassis. Dann hoben beide ihre Gläser und stießen an. "Auf dich und Bernd", nickte Timo Jonas zu.

"Und auf dich", sagte Jonas lächelnd.

"Naja", murmelte Timo etwas verlegen und zuckte mit der Schulter. "ist doch ganz normal."

"Ist es nicht und das weißt du. Sonst müssten Bernd und ich ja nicht so ein Geheimnis draus machen und extra nach Holland fahren um in einen Club zu gehen."

"Schlimm genug, dass ihr das hier nicht machen könnt."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Aber wir sind eh beide nicht die Typen, die Händchenhaltend durch die Stadt laufen müssen."

"Nein, und das muss ja auch nicht sein. Aber es ist blöd, dass ihr euch verstecken müsst."

"Wir können es nicht ändern. Und immerhin hab ich ja nun dich und kann mit dir reden."

"Ja, jederzeit", versprach Timo.

Jonas lächelte. "So, und wir sollten langsam mal bestellen, sonst gehen wir ohne Mittag zum zweiten Training."

"Oh je, nein, das geht gar nicht." Timo winkte den Kellner herbei, und sie bestellten.

Nach dem sie ihren größten Hunger gestillt hatten, erzählte Jonas Timo von dem merkwürdigen Einbruch in seine Wohnung.

"Das klingt echt gruselig. Gut, dass du bei Bernd untergekommen bist - sonst hätte ich dich bei mir einquartiert."

"Danke", sagte Jonas seufzend. "Ich bin nur froh, wenn das neue Schloss drin ist."

"Ich auch. Man muss sich ja echt schon Sorgen um dich machen."

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das soll. Einbrechen aber nichts klauen. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn."

"Du sagst, er hat in deinem Bett rumgewühlt?"

Jonas nickte. "Und in einigen anderen persönlichen Dingen."

"Das ist kein Einbrecher, das ist ein.. Naja, so eine Art Fan, oder? So ein ganz abgedrehter?"

"Meinst du? Aber der hätte doch was mitgenommen. Und wie soll ein Fan überhaupt reingekommen sein?"

"Ist das wichtiig? Wie er reingekommen ist?"

"Irgendwie schon. Oder nicht?"

"Grundsätzlich natürlich, aber doch nicht bei der Frage, wer reingekommen ist - oder?"

"Nein. Vermutlich hast du recht. Meinst du ich hätte zur Polizei gehen sollen?"

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Strafbar ist das auf jeden Fall."

"Aber mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg, meinte jedenfalls Bernd. Das Schloss war nicht aufgebrochen und geklaut wurde auch nichts..."

"Hat er schon recht mit... Neues Schloss... aber du weißt nicht, ob er durch die Wohnungstür rein ist?"

"Wie soll er den sonst reingekommen sein?" fragte Jonas.

"Fenster? Balkon? Keine Ahnung."

"Hm, kann natürlich sein", meinte Jonas und lehnte sich zurück.

"Vielleicht solltest du erst mal bei Bernd bleiben, auch wenn das Schloss ausgetauscht ist. Oder zu mir kommen, wenn du das mit Bernd langsamer angehen willst."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jonas. "Ich glaube Bernd wird sich freuen, wenn ich weiter bei ihm schlafe. Und morgen Abend geht es ja eh schon ins Hotel fürs Pokalspiel."

"Dann genießt den Abend und ..." grinste Timo breit.

Jonas lachte. "erst mal genießen wir beiden hübschen jetzt gleich das zweite Training. Und dann haben wir heute Abend noch diese blöden Pressetermine."

"Und vorher gibts was zu essen. Das kommt da nämlich."

"Und dafür müssen wir jetzt langsam los. Sonst gibts Ärger, Straftraining, und du kannst nicht zu deinem Schatzi."

"Mein Schatzi wartet ja nachher bei mir in der Wohnung auf mich. Er kümmert sich um den Schlüsseldienst", grinste Jonas und zog seine Brieftasche hervor. "Ich bin dran mit Zahlen."

"Dein Schatzi ist ein liebes Schatzi", meinte Timo.

"Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass Bernd das schon für mich gemacht hätte, bevor wir zusammen waren."

"Er ist wirklich ein guter Freund, das merk ich schon."

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner und Jonas bezahlte für sie. "Dann lass uns mal los", sagte er.

Timo nickte, dann gingen sie los seinem Wagen. Sie kamen gut durch, so dass sie pünktlich zum zweiten Training auf dem Platz standen.

Auf der Fahrt hatte Jonas eine ganz kurze Nachricht an Bernd geschickt. [Alles gut mit Timo, er freut sich für uns. Bis heute Abend.]

Die Antwort erreichte ihn erst, als er nach dem Training fertig angezogen war und endlich das Handy wieder anschalten durfte. Genauer waren es zwei Antworten.[Grüß ihn ganz lieb von mir.], war die erste, und [Bin jetzt in deiner Wohnung und warte mit dem neuen Schlüssel auf dich], war die zweite.

Jonas lächelte und antwortete schnell. [Muss jetzt noch zu den Pressefuzzis, hoffe ich bin schnell fertig.]

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Bernd bei diesen Worten lächelte.

"Die Reporter werden sich freuen, wenn du auf ihren Fotos auch so strahlst", meinte Timo grinsend.

"Ich lass mein Handy hier, dann kann ich weiter ganz böse gucken."

Timo lachte. "Oh ja bitte, dann verjagst du die Reporter vielleicht schneller."

"Ja, und dann kann ich schneller nach Hause", freute sich Jonas.

"Also los, auf ins Gefecht."

Jonas nickte, schloss das Handy ein und machte sich auf den Weg. Ein großer Teil der Mannschaft folgte ihm ihn in den vorbereiteten Presseraum, wo die Interviews und Fotos gemacht werden sollten.

Jonas suchte den Platz mit seinem Namen, setzte sich und beantwortete dann geduldig schon hunderte mal beantwortete Fragen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es dann endlich vorbei.

Er verabschiedete sich hastig von den Journalisten und den noch anwesenden Kollegen und machte sich dann auf nach Hause zu fahren. Erst auf halbem Weg fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht was zu Essen besorgen sollte. Das hatte Bernd ja bestimmt nicht mehr geschafft. 

Also fuhr er erst mal in eine Einkaufsstraße, in der auch einige Restaurants angesiedelt waren, und sah sich um. Italienisch, noch mal indisch, griechisch, vielleicht was Gesundes? Ja, das wäre wohl das beste, beschloss er, und suchte zwei Gerichte aus einem Biorestaurant aus.


	44. Daniels Anklage

Zehn Minuten später kam er dann endlich zu Hause an. Ganz in Gedanken schloss er die Haustür auf, dann lief er die Treppe hoch, voller Vorfreude auf Bernd.

"Jonas!" hörte er plötzlich Daniels Stimme. "Gott sei Dank bist du da!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Jonas um. "Was ist?"

Daniel sah ihn besorgt an. "Deine Wohnung. Da war vorhin ein Kerl, der hat sich an deinem Schloss zu schaffen gemacht."

"Echt?", fragte Jonas, der sich instinktiv dumm stellte.

Daniel nickte heftig. "Und dein komischer Kollege, dieser Bernd, der ist auch da. Hast du ihm wirklich einen Schlüssel gegeben?"

"Ich hab schließlich auch seinen", zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern.

"Aber das ist keine Erklärung für die Sache mit deinem Schloss. Ich war kurz davor die Polizei zu rufen!" sagte Daniel aufgebracht.

"Das ist lieb von dir, ich guck aber einfach mal zu Bernd, vielleicht weiß der ja was."

"Wenn du einen Zeugen brauchst, dann bin ich da. Und Jonas... nimm ihm lieber den Schlüssel weg. Der Kerl ist nicht vertrauenswürdig."

"Du, ich kenn ihn schon länger, und ich vertraue ihn", erklärte Jonas ihm ernst

"Ich mach mir nur Sorgen", sagte Daniel und trat etwas näher zu ihm.

Instinktiv wich Jonas zurück. "Ich weiß, aber das musst du nicht."

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da", sagte Daniel mit einem Lächeln.

"Also, ich geh mal rein..." beschloss Jonas und zog seinen Schlüssel.

"Willst du nachher noch rüberkommen?" fragte Daniel.

"Mal gucken, wenn Bernd da bleibt, mach ich wohl was mit ihm."

"Schon wieder?"

"Ja, klar. Immerhin ist er extra hergekommen."

Daniel schnaubte. "Na, wenn du meinst. Dann vielleicht morgen?"

"Mal gucken", wich Jonas aus. "Also..." Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss... jedenfalls versuchte er es. Der Schlüssel passte nicht. Was klar war, schließlich war der Schlüsseldienst ja dagewesen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu klingeln.

"Ist dein Schloss kaputt? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass da jemand dran rumgebastelt hat", hörte er Daniels Stimme hinter sich.

Jonas brummte und drückte länger auf den Klingelknopf. 

Komme schon", hörte er Bernd, dann, endlich, öffnete sich die Tür.

"Was hast du mit Jonas' Schloss gemacht?" fragte Daniel sofort. "Ich wusste doch, ich hätte die Polizei rufen sollen!"

"Ich mit dem Schloss?", fragte Bernd, wurde aber von Jonas in die Wohnung zurückgeschoben. 

"Tschüss Daniel!" rief Jonas noch, dann trat er die Tür zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schmiegte sich Jonas an ihn. 

Bernd schloss die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. "Hey... ist doch alles gut", wisperte er.

"Ja, ich weiß", nuschelte Jonas. "Daniel nervt nur so."

Bernd schnaubte. "Das kannst du laut sagen. Der Kerl vom Schlüsseldienst war kurz davor ihm eine reinzuhauen."

"Was? Was hat er angestellt?"

"Geschimpft, gedroht die Polizei anzurufen, versucht die Tür zu versperren. Ganz ehrlich, der Kerl ist nicht ganz dicht im Kopf. Er hat mir nicht mal zugehört als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du von der Aktion weißt und ich nur als Aufsicht da bin."

"Er hält dich ja auch für gefährlich. Natürlich steckst du mit den Einbrecher unter einer Decke."

Bernd lachte leise. "Oh ja, ich bin unglaublich gefährlich. Hast du das noch nicht gewusst?"

"Doch, Daniel hat mich oft genug gewarnt. Auch, dass ich dir den Schlüssel abnehmen sollte."

Bernd lehnte sich vor und küsste Jonas. "Das solltest du unbedingt. Den alten Schlüssel kann ich schließlich gar nicht mehr gebrauchen", grinste er in den Kuss.

"Hm", machte Jonas genießerisch. "Mach ich... irgendwann..."!

Bernd vertiefte den Kuss und zog Jonas dabei mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Jonas achte gar nicht mehr auf die Umgebung, es war einfach schön Bernd wieder zu spüren. 

Es waren zwar nur wenige Stunden her, dass sie sich verabschiedete hatten, aber so war das halt, wenn man frisch verliebt war. Irgendwann saßen sie auf dem Sofa und küssten sich zärtlich.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste sich Jonas von Bernds Lippen. "Ich hab was zu Essen mitgebracht."

"Hm, du sorgst für mich..."

"Natürlich tu ich das", lächelte Jonas.

"Das ist schön. Was gibts denn?"

"Was Gesundes", grinste Jonas.

"Oh, sehr gut. Wollen wir dann gleich essen? Ich will nicht unromantisch sein, aber ich hab Hunger."

"Ich auch", sagte Jonas.

"Dann ist gut. Gleich hier, oder in der Küche?"

"Lass uns in die Küche gehen", schlug Jonas vor.

"Gut, dann komm mit. Ach ja..." Bernd kramte in der Hosentasche. "Hier dein neuer Wohnungsschlüssel."

"Danke", sagte Jonas. "Den zweiten hast du dir gleich eingesteckt?"

"Ja, ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

"Natürlich!"

Bernd lächelte leicht und küsste Jonas noch einmal kurz, dann zog er ihn mit sich in die Küche. Jonas stellte die Tüte mit dem Essen auf den Tisch, während Bernd schnell Teller aus dem Schrank holte.

Wenig später saßen sie sich gegenüber und aßen hungrig. Dabei erzählte Jonas von seinem Mittagessen mit Timo - ein sehr viel erfreulicheres Thema als Daniel.

"Ist je echt ein lieber Freund", kommentierte Bernd, "Ist schön, dass du mit ihm reden kannst."

"Ich bin so froh. Und es... es war richtig schön ihm davon zu erzählen", sagte Jonas.

"Es ist einfach schön, wenn sie jemand mit einem freut."

"Das hab ich auch gemerkt. Hast du schon mit einem deiner Jungs gesprochen?" fragte Jonas.

"Simon seh ich so selten, aber mit Julian hab ich gesprochen. Der hat mir erst nicht glauben können, dass ich es echt geschafft habe."

Jonas grinste. "Ich hoffe du hast den armen Kleinen nicht zu sehr geschockt."

"Der ist ganz cool dabei. Vielleicht ja, weil er noch so jung ist."

"In Russland kam er mir immer sehr... aufgekratzt bei allem vor", meinte Jonas. "Aber du kennst ihn deutlich besser."

"Er ist immer aufgekratzt, aber in Russland schon noch mehr als sonst. Aber er ist eben auch ein echt liebes Kerlchen."

"Das weiß ich. Es ist ziemlich schwer, Julian nicht zu mögen. Auch wenn er einem schnell auf den Keks geht."

"Das war nur in Russland so. Normalerweise ist er schon ruhiger. Versprochen."

"Davon muss ich mich offenbar mal selbst überzeugen."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Wir machen uns mal einen schönen Abend, vielleicht können wir auch Timo dazu einladen?"

"Heiße Mischung", lachte Jonas. "Aber gern."

"Okay, dann gucken wir mal einen Termin aus."

"Ja, machen wir", nickte Jonas. "Timo meinte übrigens, wir sollten lieber wieder bei dir übernachten..."

Bernd nickte. "Das wäre mir auch lieber. Auch, wenn das Schloss ausgetauscht ist, man weiß ja nie..."

"Ok", sagte Jonas. "Morgen bin ich dann im Hotel... aber danach muss ich wirklich mal wieder hier schlafen."

"Das sehen wir dann, ja? Wenn hier alles ruhig bleibt."

Jonas lächelte bei diesen Worten. "Ich hol dann nochmal ein bisschen frische Wäsche aus dem Schlafzimmer."

"Ja, gute Idee. Ich räum dir ein Fach im Schrank frei."

Jonas stand auf und drückte im vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf Bernds Wange. "Du bist der Beste."

Ein zärtliches Lächeln war die Antwort. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ging Jonas ins Schlafzimmer - und blieb dort wie erstarrt stehen. "Bernd?" rief er nach einem Moment.

"Ja, was ist?", fragte Bernd und kam sofort zu ihm.

"Warst du in meinem Schlafzimmer und hast mir... das da aufs Kopfkissen gelegt?" fragte Jonas.

"Nee, ich war nicht im Schlafzimmer. Was hast du da?"

Jonas deutete mit dem Finger auf sein Kopfkissen. Dort war, mit kleinen Schokokugeln, ein Herz ausgelegt, in dessen Mitte ein Zettel lag.

"Das ist gruselig", murmelte Bernd. "Was steht drauf? Russisch Roulette, eine ist vergiftet?"

Vorsichtig trat Jonas näher. "Lass es dir schmecken und träume süß", las er vor. "Mit Computer geschrieben, fügte er hinzu."

"Ich würd sie nicht essen", murmelte Bernd.

"Hab ich nicht vor", sagte Jonas und unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

"Dann komm da weg, ja?"

Jonas nickte und trat zurück zu Bernd.

"Schnell packen, und dann hauen wir ab, ja?" Bernd fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. 

"Ich... lass uns das erst wegschmeißen", sagte Jonas. "Weg und runter zum Müll damit."

"Ja, ich sammel sie ein, du packst."

Jonas nickte und packte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen. Bernd sammelte inzwischen die Kugeln zusammen, und brachte sie in den Müll in der Küche. Jonas seltsamer Einbrecher musste heute Nacht wieder da gewesen sein - oder am Vormittag.

Danach hatte Bernd ja die Wohnung bewacht... A propos bewacht, vielleicht... "Wollen wir hier ne Überwachungskamera anbringen? Dann wissen wir, wer hier reinkommt."

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. "Das Schloss ist doch jetzt ausgetauscht. Damit dürfte der Kerl doch nicht mehr reinkommen. Oder... vielleicht ist es ein Mädel? Wegen dem Herz und so...."

"Gut möglich, dass es eine Frau ist. Also meinst du, es hat sich jetzt erledigt?"

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Jonas entschlossener, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Bernd sah sich dennoch um, wo er sinnvollerweise seine Kamera befestigen würde.

"Ich bin fertig", sagte Jonas. "Lass uns hier verschwinden."

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl folgte Bernd ihm aus der Wohnung.

"Beeil dich", wisperte Jonas und schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihnen ab. "Ehe Daniel auftaucht."

Bernd nickte und huschte die Treppe runter. Jonas folgte ihm so leise wie möglich, machte unten aber noch einen schnellen Abstecher zum Briefkasten. Einige Werbung und Briefe lagen darin, die er sich einfach unter den Arm klemmte.

Dann hörte er, wie sich oben eine Tür öffnete und sofort rannte er zur Haustür und hinaus auf die Straße. "Geschafft", grinste Bernd ihn an, als sie einstiegen.

"Ich glaube, es war ganz knapp", grinste Jonas zurück.

"Aber es ist doch machbar", grinste Bernd.

"Ich hoffe immer noch, das Daniel irgendwann kapiert, dass ich nicht näher mit ihm befreundet sein will."

"Vielleicht musst du deutlicher sein. Auch, wenn es nicht zu dir passt, ihm wegzutun."

"Ich... weiß nicht wie. Ich hab es mir ja schon öfter vorgenommen, aber dann sagt er was oder guckt so traurig und ich... hab einfach Mitleid."

"Und machst es nur noch schlimmer. Aber das ist kein Vorwurf - ich glaub, das mag ich besonders an dir."

Jonas lächelte Bernd an. "Das ist süß von dir."

"Süß bist vor allem du", säuselte Bernd.

"Spinnert!" lachte Jonas.

"Verliebter Spinner, okay?"

"Das ist ok. Sehr ok. Das bin ich nämlich auch."


	45. Da war noch niemand

Bernd lächelte glücklich, als er den Motor startete. Jonas lehnte sich entspannt zurück und betrachtete Bernd dann einfach. Der fuhr sie konzentriert durch den Verkehr, bis sie schließlich vor Bernds Haus ankamen.

Sofort entspannte sich Jonas. Es war seltsam, wie viel wohler er sich hier fühlte. 

Bernd legte ihm kurz seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. "Aussteigen?" 

Jonas nickte und griff kurz nach Bernds Hand. "Aussteigen und ab auf ein wundervolles Sofa."

"Unbeobachtet. Wobei, das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, ich würd dich nämlich schon gern beobachten."

"So? Du willst mich beobachten? Wobei denn?"

"Ist mir egal. Überall und immer."

Jonas lächelte. "Dann lass uns aussteigen und reingehen, damit du mich ganz bequem beobachten kannst."

"Steig du mal zuerst aus", forderte Bernd ihn auf.

"Willst du mir auf den Hintern glotzen?" fragte Jonas mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Klar!"

"Nicht nur ein Spinner, sondern auch noch ein Spanner!"

"Ja, ein Spa-inner. Der total in dich verknallt ist."

"Wie gut, dass ich in den Spa-inner auch total verknallt bin", meinte Jonas und schnallte sich ab.

Ein verliebter Blick traf ihn, ehe Bernd ausstieg und Jonas' Tasche griff. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Bernds Haustür. Schnell schoss Bernd auf und ließ Jonas eintreten. Jonas ging sofort durch ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Bernd folgte ihm, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Jonas leg auf dem Rücken mitten auf dem Sofa und sah ihm lächelnd entgegen. "Ich liebe dein Sofa, hab ich das schon gesagt?"

"Und ich liebe den Anblick von dir auf dem Sofa."

Jonas hob einen Arm und hielt Bernd seine Hand hin. "Kommst du zu mir?"

"Klar." Nur zu gerne ließ sich Bernd neben ihn sinken.

Sofort schmiegte sich Jonas an ihn. Bernd legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn noch etwas näher. Zufrieden schloss Jonas die Augen und sog die Wärme von Bernds Nähe in sich auf. Hier bei Bernd, in seinem Haus und an seiner Seite, fühlte er sich richtig wohl.

Sicher, geborgen... geliebt. Er drehte den Kopf und schob die Nase dichter an Bernd. Ganz leicht strich er mit seinen Lippen über Bernds Hals.

"Hmmm", machte Bernd leise.

"Gefällt dir das?" wisperte Jonas.

"Oh ja, das gefällt mir", murmelte Bernd.

"Du riechst so gut", sagte Jonas leise und ließ seine Nase an Bernds Hals entlangstreichen.

"Ja?", fragte Bernd leise. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, damit Jonas besser rankam.

Jonas nickte. "Ja... verführerisch."

Er fühlte zärtliche Finger in seinem Nacken, die ihn kraulten. Jonas seufzte zufrieden und begann nun wieder die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen zu küssen.

Bernd roch wirklich toll, warm und einfach nach Bernd. Davon würde er wohl nie genug kriegen. Aber Bernd schien ja auch nichts dagegen zu haben, dachte Jonas mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Er fühlte, wie Bernd sich ein wenig entspannte.

"Nicht einschlafen", wisperte Jonas.

"Na gut... ist aber so gemütlich."

"Ist noch zu früh zum schlafen. Wir müssen unsere Serie noch fertig gucken und..."

"Und?", fragte Bernd weiter.

"Naja", sagte Jonas ein wenig verlegen und schob eine Hand leicht unter den Saum von Bernds Hemd. "Ich muss morgen Abend schließlich auf dich verzichten..."

"Und da willst du mich... verführen?"

"Ja, aber ich bin offenbar total schlecht darin", lachte Jonas.

"Es fällt mir schwer dir zu widerstehen, Jonas... und dich nicht ins Schlafzimmer zu zerren."

"Gut, das gefällt mir", grinste Jonas.

Bernd erwiderte das Grinsen, dann stand er auf, griff Jonas' Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Lachend folgte Jonas Bernd die Treppe hoch und in sein Schlafzimmer. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drängte Bernd ihn zum Bett.

"Hm... ich mag diese stürmische Art", raunte Jonas.

"Ja?", fragte Bernd nach und schob ihn auf die Matratze.

Jonas nickte. "Ja. Gefällt mir sehr."

"Dann hör auf zu sabbeln", raunte Bernd, lehnte sich über ihn und küsste ihn hart.

Jonas keuchte auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Er fühlte, wie Bernd sich über ihn schob. Sofort schlang Jonas seine Arme um Bernd und versuchte ihn so dichter an sich zu ziehen.

Der Kuss wurde noch intensiver, und Bernd begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Jonas keuchte erneut in den Kuss und versuchte seine Finger irgendwie unter Bernds Hemd zu schieben. Schon löste sich Bernd von ihm und zerrte das Hemd über den Kopf.

Sofort nutzte Jonas dies und ließ seine Hände über Bernds Brust gleiten. Einen Moment genoss der die Berührung, dann setzte er sich weiter auf. "Du auch", bat er leise.

Jonas setzte sich auf und zog sich schnell sein Shirt über den Kopf. Inzwischen war Bernd kurz aufgestanden um seine Hose loszuwerden. Jonas konnte nicht anders und ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über Bernds Körper gleiten.

Die wohldefinierte Brust, die muskulösen Arme, der flache Bauch, darunter die dünne Haarspur, die zu seinem wundervollen Schwanz führte.

"Komm wieder her", raunte Jonas und streckte eine Hand nach Bernd aus.

Wieder beugte sich Bernd über ihn und küsste ihn. "Du auch", raunte er dann.

"Hilf mir", sagte Jonas und hob seine Hüfte leicht an.

"Faules Pack", scherzte Bernd und knöpfte Jonas' Hose auf.

Jonas grinste nur. Bernd beugte sich vor und küsste Jonas' Bauch kurz über dem Hosenbund. Langsam zog er die Hose tiefer und küsste jedes freigelegte Stückchen Haut. Bei jedem Kuss, keuchte Jonas heiser auf.

Es war so aufregend, was Bernd machte, und allein die Vorstellung, was noch kommen würde, machte ihn unheimlich an. Immer wieder zuckte er Bernd entgegen, doch der wandte sein Gesicht nach rechts, während er die Hose tiefer zog, und küsste jetzt Jonas' Hüfte.

Jonas biss sich leicht in die Lippe und versuchte nicht zu ungeduldig zu sein. Bernd kostete es sichtlich aus, Jonas so zu reizen und langsam zu erregen.

"Bernd", hielt es Jonas schließlich nicht mehr aus. "Bitte..."

"Ah, du willst mehr? Sag das doch", lachte Bernd ein wenig heiser und zerrte mit einem Ruck die Hose von seinen Beinen.

"Will dich", raunte Jonas.

"Was willst du?"

"Dich", wiederholte Jonas.

"Und wie?"

"Ich... ich will, dass du mit...", Jonas holte tief Luft. Das war albern, er war keine 15 mehr. "Schlaf mit mir", hauchte er mit leicht roten Wangen, aber ohne erneutes Stocken.

Bernd war überrascht, das sah er, dann beugte er sich zu Jonas und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Jonas schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. Bernds Hände strichen irgendwie ziellos über Jonas' Körper, er schien selbst wie Jonas etwas nervös zu sein. Und irgendwie beruhigte Jonas das etwas.

Irgendwann löste sich Bernd von ihm und atmete tief durch. Er sah Jonas kurz prüfend an, dann nickte er entschlossen und küsste Jonas' Brust, während er diesmal recht schnell tiefer rutschte.

"Was...?"

Bernd sah kurz hoch. "Alles okay?", fragte er leise.

"Ja, ich... bin nur nervös und... benehm mich kindisch", grinste Jonas schief. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich noch mal ein Erstes Mal erleben würde..."

"Ich hoffe, es wird mindestens so schön wie dein anderes erste Mal."

"Es wird bestimmt schöner", sagte Jonas leise.

Bernd nickte nur und küsste sich tiefer. Er berührte die empfindliche Spitze von Jonas' Schwanz mit den Lippen, dann löste er sich kurz von ihm. Jonas beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

Er suchte etwas in der Nachttischschublade, dann kam er endlich zurück.. Wieder küsste er Jonas' Schwanz und begann nun ihn zwischen den Beinen zu berühren.

Jonas fühlte ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch - Aufregung, ein bisschen Angst und Anspannung, Vorfreude, Erregung. 

Ganz sanft streichelte Bernd ihn, die Innenschenkel und die zarte Haut dazwischen. Irgendwann wurde es kühler, offenbar hatte er jetzt Gel dazu gekommen, und fuhr nun etwas zielstrebiger über die Haut.

"Sag, wenn ich zu schnell bin", wisperte Bernd nach einem Moment.

"Ist okay", murmelte Jonas, dann zuckte er doch überrascht zusammen, als Bernd mit einer Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang.

Es war... ein seltsames Gefühl. Natürlich war Jonas klar gewesen, wie der Sex zwischen zwei Männern funktionierte, aber es jetzt zu erleben, war noch mal was anderes.

Bernd hielt sofort inne und sah ihn forschend an.

"Mach weiter", sagte Jonas. "Bitte."

Schon fühlte Jonas, wie Bernds Finger ein wenig tiefer rutschte.

"Noch einen Moment, dann wird es besser", wisperte Bernd.

"Ist nicht schlimm... nur ungewohnt. Da... da war noch niemand", gestand Jonas.

Bernd sah hoch und lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin froh, dass ich der Erste bin."

"Ich auch", wisperte Jonas und meinte es auch so. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemand anderem so zu vertrauen wie Bernd.

Bernd drückte einen Kuss auf Jonas Bauch, während er seinen Finger weiter schob. Dabei merkte er, wie Jonas sich weiter entspannte. Und im nächsten Moment keuchte Jonas überrascht auf.

Leise lachte Bernd auf und berührte die Stelle noch einmal. Jonas stöhnte heiser und schob sich Bernd leicht entgegen.

"Mehr?", fragte Bernd leise, wartete jedoch auf keine Antwort, ehe er einen zweiten Finger in Jonas schob.

Er ließ sich Zeit um Jonas vorzubereiten. Nur langsam bewegte er die Finger, bis er fühlte, dass Jonas weit genug entspannt war um weiterzugehen.

Jonas stöhnte diesmal deutlich lauter, als Bernd mit seinen Fingern wieder diesen Punkt in ihm traf. Mit einem Grinsen machte Bernd weiter und bewegte die Finger kräftiger. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten. Wie Jonas so vor ihm lag und diese Laute von sich gab...

Schon seit längerem war er hart wie Stein, und er merkte, wie er immer wieder tropfte. Verdammt, er wollte Jonas, jetzt sofort - und doch musste er langsam vorgehen.

Es sollte für Jonas wunderschön werden. Er wollte ihm ein unvergessliches erstes Mal schenken.

"Bist du bereit für mehr", fragte er schließlich leise.

Jonas nickte nur. Ganz vorsichtig dehnte Bernd ihn weiter und schob einen dritten Finger in ihn. Er hielt inne, als Jonas sich einen Moment verkrampfte.

Wieder beugte er sich vor und küsste Jonas' Bauch, dann nahm er die Spitze seines Schwanzes kurz in den Mund. Jonas stöhnte auf und krallte eine Hand in das Laken unter sich.

Zu viele Gefühle auf einmal! Das Drücken, ziehen und Brennen in seinem Hintern - und Bernds Lippen um seinen Schwanz, Jonas wusste nicht, wohin er fühlen sollte. 

"Mehr?" fragte Bernd. Jonas traute seiner Stimme nicht, also nickte er nur heftig. Bernds Hand zitterte leicht als er nach dem Kondom griff, das er bereit gelegt hatte.

Hastig packte er es aus und zog es sich über, dann nahm er noch Gel nach und sah Jonas fest in die Augen. Jonas nickte leicht und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

"Dann los", kündigte Bernd an. Er hob Jonas' Beine an, so dass er sich vor ihm positionieren konnte. Dann drang er ganz, ganz langsam und behutsam ein.

Immer wieder hielt er inne, auch wenn es ihm unglaublich schwer fiel. Jonas war eng und heiß, vor allem aber war es Jonas, der Mann, den er schon so lange liebte und begehrte.

"Entspann dich", wisperte er und griff mit einer Hand nach Jonas Schwanz um ihn sanft zu massieren.

Mit so viel Geduld wie möglich schob er sich langsam tiefer. Jonas Finger verkrampften sich fester im Laken unter sich.

"Geht es?", fragte Bernd besorgt.

Jonas nickte und öffnete die Augen um Bernd anzusehen. Ganz dunkel, fast schwarz waren seine Augen, und seine Wangen gerötet.

"Weiter", wisperte er heiser.

Bernd nickte nur leicht und schob sich behutsam tiefer. Nur einen Augenblick später stöhnte Jonas auf. Bernd lächelte und wiederholte die Bewegung.

"Gott", keuchte Jonas. 

Bernd nickte leicht, als er jetzt mit einer Hand nach Jonas' Schwanz griff. Seine Bewegungen wurden etwas schneller und seine Hand begann im selben Takt über Jonas Schwanz zu gleiten.

Er hörte lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen - von Jonas, und wohl auch von sich selbst. Jonas kam ihm mit den Hüften entgegen und trieb Bernd so dazu, sein Tempo noch zu erhöhen. Nur wenige Stöße später fühlte er, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog.

"Jonas, ich...", keuchte er.

Jonas keuchte ebenfalls nur und nickte leicht. Bernd beschleunigte noch einmal die Bewegungen seiner Hand. Er wollte gemeinsam mit Jonas kommen.

Er fühlte noch, wie sich Jonas um ihn verengte, als es ihm überkam und er mit einem laut ausgestoßenen Stöhnen kam. Nur Sekunden später stöhnte auch Jonas auf, als er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Zitternd und bebend lag er unter Bernd und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Bernd brauchte einen Moment, dann zog er sich ganz vorsichtig aus Jonas zurück, ehe er sich auf ihn sinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

Er fühlte Jonas unter sich heftig atmen und spürte auch seinen heftigen Herzschlag. Jonas drehte leicht den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss gegen Bernds Wange.

"Alles okay?", fragte Bernd leise.

Jonas konnte nur nicken. Sein Kopf war völlig leer. Bernd schmiegte sich eng an ihn und küsste träge seine Schläfe.

"Es... es war unglaublich", wisperte Jonas, als er endlich wieder Worte fand.

"Ja, das war es", stimmte Bernd zu. 

Jonas lächelte und strich mit einer Hand über Bernds Rücken. Auch Bernd legte einen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn erneut.

"Danke", flüsterte Jonas gegen Bernds Lippen.

"Hmm", knurrte Bernd leise in den Kuss, er wollte seine Lippen nicht von Jonas' lösen. 

Jonas lächelte in den Kuss und seine Hand glitt über Bernds Rücken nach unten, bis sie auf seinem Hintern zum liegen kam.

"Hm, was macht deine Hand denn da?", fragte Bernd leise.

"Die ist neugierig", wisperte Jonas.

"Oh, dann soll sie mal auf Forschungsreise gehen."

"Nur ein bisschen", murmelte Jonas und ließ seine Finger über Bernds Hintern gleiten.

"Hm", machte Bernd, und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er das mochte.

"Ich... das nächste Mal...", wisperte Jonas.

"Oh ja..." nickte Bernd voller Vorfreude.

"Dann... liegst du auch unten?" fragte Jonas.

Bernd lächelte ihn an. "Ja, es kann beides toll sein."

Jonas Wangen waren leicht gerötete als er das Lächeln erwiderte. "Gut. Ich bin neugierig, wie es... andersherum ist."

Bernd beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Wir probieren alles aus."

"Klingt gut", wisperte Jonas in den Kuss.

"Ja, finde ich auch."

Jonas schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Bernd. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf Bernds Hintern, bewegte sich aber nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich entspannt und glücklich. Befriedigt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

In ihm war eine friedliche Müdigkeit, die noch verstärkt wurde, als er sich an Bernd kuschelte. "Schlaf ruhig", murmelte Bernd, der ähnlich schläfrig wie Jonas war.

"Hmm", murmelte Jonas träge.

Bernd schaffte es noch, die Bettdecke über sie zu ziehen, ehe ihm die Augen zufielen. Jonas atmete schon ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig, offenbar schlief er tief und fest.

Bernd lächelte und drückte noch einen Kuss auf Jonas Stirn, dann schlief auch er ein.


	46. SMS von Unbekannt

Als Bernd wieder die Augen aufschlug, war es halb zehn. Und er fühlte sich noch immer überglücklich neben Jonas zu liegen. Jonas, mit dem er vorhin das erste Mal geschlafen hatte.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell passieren würde. Jonas war noch in Holland so unsicher gewesen. Jetzt schien er sich aber ganz und gar auf ihn einzulassen, und auf ihre Beziehung. Bernd richtete sich auf und sah Jonas an. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Irgendwann würde er Jonas das auch sagen, wenn er wach war, aber dafür war es im Moment noch zu früh. Er wollte Jonas nicht überfordern oder unter Druck setzen. Jonas wusste es auch, ohne dass er es ihm sagte.

Bernd hauchte einen Kuss auf Jonas Schulter, dann rutschte er vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er hatte Durst und musste auch dringend ins Bad.

Jonas würde sich auch waschen müssen, aber erst würde er ihn schlafen lassen. Er schlich also ins Bad, anschließend nach unten in die Küche um zwei Flaschen Wasser zu holen.

Kurzentschlossen nahm er noch zwei Schokoriegel mit nach oben. Dann schlich er wieder nach oben - und sah Jonas suchend im Bett sitzen.

"Da bist du ja!" sagte Jonas und lächelte ihn leicht verschlafen an.

"Ja, sorry, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du aufwachst. Hast du auch Durst?"

Jonas nickte. "Wurde plötzlich an meinem Rücken so kalt ohne dich."

"Oh, das muss ich sofort ändern. Oder willst du schnell ins Bad?"

"Erst trinken, dann Bad", sagte Jonas.

Bernd setzte sich auf die Bettkante und reichte ihm eine der Flaschen. Sofort trank Jonas durstig.

"Noch ne Flasche?", bot Bernd mit einem leichten Grinsen an.

Jonas schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Zählt das eigentlich als zusätzliche Trainingseinheit?"

"Bestimmt", erwiderte Bernd das Grinsen. "Aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob du das dem Trainer sagen solltest."

"Meinst du Peter hätte was dagegen?"

"Zumindest heißt es doch immer, kein Sex vor dem Spiel, oder? Nicht, dass er es nachher verbietet."

"Das Spiel ist doch erst übermorgen. Also hab ich ja noch morgen, um mich wieder zu erholen."

"Stimmt, dann wird Peter wohl nichts dagegen haben. Aber wenn wir morgen...", deutete Bernd an.

"Dann erzählen wir es ihm lieber nicht", sagte Jonas zwinkernd. "Er muss ja auch nicht alles wissen."

"Ich denke auch, das geht den Trainer gar nichts an."

Jonas lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. "Das geht nur uns beide etwas an", wisperte er. Bernd erwiderte den Kuss, das war Antwort genug.

"Ich bin schnell im Bad", wisperte Jonas, als er sich wieder von Bernds Lippen löste.

Bernd sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach, wie er aufstand und das Schlafzimmer verließ. Dann nutzte er aber die Chance und schüttelte schnell das Bett auf und stellte den Wecker für morgen. Er machte es sich im Bett gemütlich und wartete auf Jonas. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jonas zurück und kuschelte sich sofort zu ihm. "Hm, so gefällt es mir im Bett gleich viel besser", raunte Bernd.

"Ach ja?" fragte Jonas grinsend.

"Ja, weißt du, ich hab gern jemanden im Bett, der mir das Kissen klaut... und die Füße wärmt."

"Solange du auch meine Füße wärmst."

"Darauf können wir uns einigen", grinste Bernd und küsste Jonas zärtlich.

"Dann haben wir in Zukunft als immer warme Füße", lachte Jonas.

"Diese Zukunftspläne gefallen mir."

Jonas lächelte und küsste Bernd erneut.

"Also, noch bisschen Fernsehen, oder schlafen?", schlug Bernd vor.

"Ich bin nicht wirklich müde", sagte Jonas. "Lass uns noch ein bisschen was gucken."

"Dann komm her"; forderte Bernd ihn auf. Er schob einige Kissen zurecht und setzte sich auf, dann zog er Jonas an sich. Jonas ruckelte sich zurecht, bis er bequem an Bernd gekuschelt dasaß.

"So, einfach durchzappen, was so kommt?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Jonas.

Bernd angelte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ein paar Kanäle schaltete er einfach weiter, bis er schließlich hängen blieb. "Hier? Dr. Who?"

"Der Doktor ist immer gut."

"Und die Folge hat wohl gerade angefangen, das passt doch." Bernd zog Jonas noch etwas näher, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Folge.

Irgendwann begann Jonas mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Ganz leicht nur, und ohne ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Es fühlte sich ganz natürlich an, zärtlich und vorsichtig, und so unheimlich gut. Danach hatte er sich gesehnt. Diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten nebenbei.

Bei seinen Ausflügen nach Maastricht hatte es so etwas nie gegeben. So etwas machte man nur in einer Beziehung, wenn da mehr war als nur... nur Sex. Wenn da Liebe war. 

Die Folge war fast vorbei, als Bernd spürte wie Jonas an seiner Seite immer schwerer wurde. Er lächelte verliebt, als er die Decke etwas höher zog. Er würde noch ein wenig warten ehe er sie beide bequem hinlegte, damit Jonas nicht aufwachte.

Ein paar Minuten später, als er sicher war, dass Jonas fest schlief, stellte er den Fernseher aus und schob Jonas dann vorsichtig in eine liegende Position. Dann kuschelte er sich neben ihn. Wieder genoss er das Gefühl neben Jonas liegen zu dürfen.

Mit diesem glücklichen Gefühl schlief er schließlich auch ein.

***

Jonas' Handy weckte sie am nächsten Morgen. "Noch nicht...", nuschelte Jonas und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

"Dann mach es aus", brummte Bernd und schob sich zu Jonas unter die Decke.

"Hmm", knurrte Jonas und tastete nach dem Handy. Dabei blieb er weiter unter der Decke verborgen.

"Los, mach schon aus", sagte Bernd und schob sich dabei enger an Jonas.

Jonas knurrte noch einmal, dann hatte er endlich das Handy gefunden und reduzierte die Lautstärke, bis es leise war. Bernd seufzte erleichtert und drückte einen Kuss auf Jonas Schulter. "Nerviger Klingelton."

"Anders werd ich nicht wach", erklärte Jonas leise.

"Hm... ja, wach sind wir..."

"Schlimm?"

"Gibt Schlimmeres", meinte Bernd und küsste erneut Jonas Schulter.

"Das ist schön", raunte Jonas dazu.

"Das wir wach sind?"

"Was du da mit meiner Schulter machst."

"Ach das hier", sagte Bernd und strich mit seinen Lippen an Jonas Schulter entlang.

"ja, genau - das hier."

"Und das hier?" fragte Bernd und ließ seine Lippen zu Jonas Nacken gleiten.

"Das ist auch sehr schön."

"Find ich auch", lächelte Bernd.

"Dann... darfst du gern weitermachen."

Bernd lachte leise und fuhr damit fort Jonas Haut mit Küssen zu übersäen. Jonas fühlte sich so wohl dabei. Die Lippen waren so zärtlich, liebkosten ihn, ohne jedoch intensiver zu werden.

Es war die perfekte Art aufzuwachen. Mehr noch, dafür wachte er zu gerne auf.

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" wisperte Bernd.

"Müsste kurz vor acht sein... ich muss um zehn beim Training sein."

"Dann müssen wir langsam aufstehen..."

"Nee...", knurrte Jonas unwillig.

"Ich fürchte doch. Wir müssen noch frühstücken."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich mag nicht."

"Ich auch nicht, aber... uns wird kaum was anderes übrig bleiben."

"Hm... versprich mir, dass wir heute Abend wieder weitermachen."

"Geht nicht", seufzte Bernd. "Hotel, erinnerst du dich? Morgen ist Pokal."

"Och menno. Aber danach ist nur Regeneration, da haben wir bestimmt mehr Zeit zusammen."

"Darauf hoffe ich doch sehr", sagte Bernd und strich einmal sanft über Jonas Hintern ehe er sich aufrichtete.

Auch Jonas zog jetzt die Decke vom Kopf und setzte sich auf. Dabei merkte er ziemlich deutlich, was gestern Abend gewesen war.

"Alles ok?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, ich denke schon. Ist nur... komisch. Aber das kennst du doch auch."

Bernd nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber... es war trotzdem schön, oder?"

"Ich würds immer wieder machen", meinte Jonas.

"Nach dem Spiel", versprach Bernd.

"Ja, nach dem Spiel", lächelte Jonas ein wenig verträumt.

Bernd lachte leise und beugte sich vor um Jonas zu küssen. "Willst du erst ins Bad oder soll ich?"

"Ich geh zuerst, okay? Dann kannst du noch bisschen liegen bleiben. Nachdem ich dich so mit meinem Klingelton geärgert habe."

"Na gut", sagte Bernd und ließ sich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen.

Jonas küsste ihn kurz, dann stand er auf und verschwand im Bad. Sein HIntern fühlte sich tatsächlich merkwürdig an, ein wenig meinte er Bend noch immer zu spüren.

Der Gedanke war schön. Merkwürdig, aber schön. Irgendwie hoffte er, dieses Gefühl den ganzen Tag zu behalten. Mit einem Lächeln begann er sich schnell fertig zu machen, ehe er zurück zu Bernd ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Der saß noch immer recht gemütlich im Bett und beobachtete ihn dabei.

"Bin fertig", sagte Jonas grinsend. "Also hoch mit dir, Herr Torwart."

"Ja, ja, wie immer scheuchen einen die Verteidiger herum."

Jonas schnaubte. "Normalerweise sind es doch die Torhüter, die die armen Verteidiger anbrüllen!"

"Ja, weil die Verteidiger nur Mist bauen. Immer. Standardmäßig."

"Ach so ist das! Weil ihr Flutschfinger ständig die Bälle fallen lasst, müsst ihr euren Frust an uns armen Verteidigern auslassen?"

"Wir Flutschfinger? Wir retten euch den Arsch. Und jetzt auf mit dir."

"Der Flutschfinger liegt doch noch im Bett", lachte Jonas und zog Bernd die Bettdecke weg.

"Hey", protestierte Bernd. "Ich dachte, du machst erst mal Kaffee und so..."

"Mach ich auch", versprach Jonas. "Aber vorher will ich die Aussicht genießen."

"Ach so ist das", grinste Bernd und stand auf.

"Natürlich. Ich steh auf gute Aussichten."

"Dann schaue und genieße", forderte Bernd ihn auf und erhob sich.

Jonas lächelte und ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über Bernds nackten Körper wandern. Oh ja, Bernd sah verdammt gut aus. Viel zu schnell verschwand er aber aus seinem Blickfeld.

Immer noch lächelnd griff sich Jonas sein Handy vom Nachttisch. Vorhin, als er den Wecker ausgestellt hatte, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er eine SMS bekommen hatte. Jetzt öffnete er sie.

Jonas erstarrte, als er die Nachricht sah. [Gute Nacht mein Schatz, ich hoffe du träumst etwas schönes.]

Der Absender war unbekannt, es wurde nur eine Nummer angezeigt. Shit, wer war das? Der Fan, der in seiner Wohnung gewesen war? Oder... hatte sich da einfach jemand bei der Nummer vertippt? So etwas sollte ja vorkommen...

Vermutlich... er hoffte es zumindest.

Kurz entschlossen löschte er die Nachricht einfach. Aus dem Auge, aus dem Sinn, beschloss er, und zog sich jetzt an. Dann ging er nach unten um wie versprochen den Kaffee zu kochen. Er war gerade fertig mit Aufdecken, als Bernd in die Küche kam.

"Genau pünktlich", sagte Jonas lächelnd.

"Das war Absicht", grinste Bernd.

"Dann setz dich mal hin", sagte Jonas und goss den Kaffee in die bereitstehenden Becher.

"Hach, ist das schön so verwöhnt zu werden. Dabei müsste doch ich dich verwöhnen."

"Wieso?"

"Na, nach gestern Abend..."

"Da hatten wir doch beide unseren Spaß."

"Ja, hatten wir. Und ich bin froh, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat."

"Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum ich so nervös war", meinte Jonas.

"Beim ersten Mal ist man doch immer nervös, das ist doch ganz normal", meinte Bernd beruhigend.

"Ich bin aber auch keine fünfzehn mehr."

"Nein, aber bei deinem ersten Länderspiel warst du auch nervös. Ich weiß es, ich war dabei."

"Noch ein erstes Mal, dass wir zusammen erlebt haben", sagte Jonas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Du warst toll. Beide Male."

"Danke", sagte Jonas. "Du auch. Also gestern Abend. Beim Spiel hast du nur auf der Bank gesessen, also... du weißt schon was ich meine."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Bernd versonnen. "Ich war auch bei dem Spiel dein Fan."

"Spinner", sagte Jonas. "Und jetzt lass uns essen, ehe wir noch hungrig zum Training fahren."

"Ja, lass uns essen", nickte Bernd, füllte sich Müsli auf, ließ Jonas jedoch nicht aus dem Blick.

"Was ist?" fragte Jonas nach einem Moment.

"Du machst mich glücklich."

"Du mich auch. Sehr glücklich."

Bernd lächelte ihn zärtlich an, dann begann er endlich zu essen. Auch Jonas begann nun zu essen.

Beim Essen schwiegen sie gemütlich, sahen sich aber immer wieder an.

"Wir sehen uns dann vermutlich erst morgen nach dem Spiel?" fragte Bernd als er schließlich fertig war.

Jonas nickte leicht. "Ich muss noch nach Hause und ein bisschen was für morgen packen, und dann geht es recht früh los. Nach Bremerhaven.

"Kommst du hier her, wenn ihr wieder in Köln seid?" fragte Bernd.

"Ja, gerne", strahlte Jonas ihn an. 

"Schön. Nimm aber den Schlüssel mit, falls du eher zurück bist."

"Ja, das ist gut. Wer weiß, wann ihr aus Karlsruhe zurückkommt."

"Wenns gut läuft etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie ihr. Und hoffentlich mit einem schönen Sieg im Gepäck", grinste Bernd.

"Den möchte ich auch gern mitbringen", nickte Jonas und stand auf. "Ich glaub, ich muss langsam los."

"Nimmst du Timo nachher mit, wenn du zum packen in deine Wohnung fährst?" fragte Bernd und sah Jonas bittend an.

Leise seufzte Jonas, dann nickte er. "Aber das Schloss ist doch ausgetauscht..."

"Weiß ich. Ich würde mich trotzdem besser fühlen."

"Okay, dann nehm ich ihn mit. Mal sehen, was Daniel dazu sagt", grinste Jonas.

"Meinst du Timo bekommt auch ne Ansage, dass er dich in ruhe lassen soll?" lachte Bernd.

"Vielleicht. Oder Daniel beglückwünscht mich, dass ich einen netteren Mann mitnehme."

Bernd lachte laut auf. "Timo und netter? Das möchte ich hier doch aber ganz klar bestreiten!"

"Pah, alle schätzen den armen Timo falsch ein."

"Er guckt halt immer ein bissel... grimmig. Attraktiver Mann, ohne Zweifel, aber dieser Blick..."

"Ha, das ist doch Taktik. Dann traut sich niemand an ihn heran."

"Dann geht sein Plan ziemlich gut auf."

"Vielleicht verschreckt er Daniel noch mehr als du", überlegte Jonas.

"Hatte er das nicht schon einmal versucht?"

"Ja, aber er kanns bestimmt besser."

"Gut, dann hetz ihn auf Daniel", sagte Bernd zwinkernd. "Und bekomm ich jetzt noch einen Abschiedskuss?"

"Ja, klar." Jonas am näher, und ganz zärtlich legten sich seine Lippen auf Bernds. Bernd zog ihn näher an sich und vertiefte den Kuss ein wenig.

Am liebsten hätte Jonas ihn ewig weitergeküsst, aber schließlich siegte die Vernunft, und er löste sich aus dem Kuss.

"Wir telefonieren heute Abend?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, klar. Ich hab wohl ein Zimmer mit Kieß."

"Kein Einzelzimmer? Timo hat immer eins. Er sagt, er braucht seine volle Konzentration und Schlaf ohne das Geschnarche von uns", grinste Jonas.

"Ich mag nicht so gern Einzelzimmer haben. Ich würd sonst ständig die Zeiten verpennen."

Jonas nickte. "Geht mir auch so. Ich teil mir meins meistens mit Leo."

Bernd nickte, "Dann musst du wohl im Badezimmer säuseln", grinste er.

"Krieg ich schon hin", nickte Jonas. "Und jetzt muss ich wirklich..."

"Ich weiß... fahr vorsichtig. Und sei auch zu Hause vorsichtig, ja?"

"Bin ich. Bis heute Abend", sagte Jonas und hauchte Bernd noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Haus.


	47. Heimfahrt mit Personenschutz

Er musste sich jetzt doch ziemlich beeilen um noch pünktlich zum Training zu kommen. Von Leverkusen aus wars einfach weiter als von Köln, und so kam er wirklich gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Timo warf ihm einen ziemlich amüsierten Blick zu, als Jonas zum aufwärmen gehetzt kam.

"Morgen", grüßte Jonas hastig und schloss sich ihm dann beim Laufen an. Wieder merkte er ein wenig, was gestern Abend passiert war.

"Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob du einen schönen Abend hattest", grinste Timo.

"Sieht man es mir an?", fragte Jonas nach.

"Ich seh es, weil ich es weiß", sagte Timo. "Die anderen werden nur denken, dass du gute Laune hast."

"Oh ja, die hab ich auch. War... war schön bei Bernd." Mehr als schön, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Dann wart ihr also wirklich bei Bernd", nickte Timo. "Hat das mit dem Schlosswechsel wenigstens geklappt?"

"Ja, hat geklappt. Aber als wir im Schlafzimmer Pralinen gefunden haben, in Herzform, da brauchte Bernd nicht lange mich zu überreden."

"Pralinen? Das hört sich ein bisschen krank an", sagte Timo kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, rote Pralinen in Herzform. Gruselig."

"Also wirklich ein Fan."

"Naja, er bricht irgendwie bei mir ein, schläft in meinem Bett... Benutzt mein Duschgel", fiel Jonas ein.

"Jonas, vielleicht solltest du doch mal mit der Polizei reden. Das klingt für mich nach Stalking."

"Ja, aber können die was machen?"

"Weiß ich nicht, aber nichts tun bringt doch auch nichts", sagte Timo.

"Ich werd mal mit Bernd drüber reden", beschloss Jonas. "Vielleicht, gibt er jetzt ja auch Ruhe, wenn der Schlüssel ausgetauscht ist."

"Hoffen wir es", nickte Timo.

"Bestimmt", war Jonas zuversichtlich. Irgendwie war er nach dem letzten Abend und dem Morgen zu gut drauf um negativ zu denken.

Timo lachte leise. "Im Moment ist dir das herzlich egal, oder? Du pinkelst doch gerade bestimmt auch Herzchen, wenn ich mir deinen Blick so angucke."

Jonas kicherte los. "Ja, aber glücklicherweise nicht in Rosa."

"Nicht? Wie schade. Das wär doch so passend gewesen."

"Nee, eher ungesund, oder? Aber total verknallt bin ich auch so."

"Das musst du nicht extra erwähnen", schnaubte Timo.

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen..."

"Ich hoffe nur, du überlebst die heutige Nacht ohne Bernd."

"Es wird schwierig. Vermutlich schlaf ich im Hotel in der Badewanne und telefoniere die ganze Nacht mit ihm."

"Total super Idee. Und morgen kannst du nicht laufen, weil dein Rücken kaputt ist."

"Immerhin hab ich dann in der Nacht mit Bernd reden können."

"Dann erzähl lieber Leo was los ist und telefonier im Bett."

Jonas sah ihn an. "Meinst du?"

Timo nickte. "Ich weiß, das Leo einen Kumpel hat, der schwul ist", erzählte er. "Ich glaube den kennst du auch. Mike - du weißt schon, der mit den verrückten Piercings und Tattoos und dem coolen Motorrad."

"Oh, der ist schwul? Okay... ja, vielleicht kann ichs dann echt wagen."

"Ziemlich schwul. Außer er hat mit seiner Zunge was im Mund von dem anderen Kerl gesucht..."

"Eher unwahrscheinlich", grinste Jonas etwas schief. "Dann red ich mit ihm. Heute Abend."

"Sehr gut, damit ich habe ich unseren Starverteidiger vor einem kaputten Rücken bewahrt", lachte Timo.

"Der Rücken des Starverteidigers wird es dir danken."

"Und unser Trainer auch."

"Ja, der auch. Ich werds ihm aber lieber nicht sagen."

Timo lachte erneut, wurde dann aber vom Pfiff ihres Trainers unterbrochen, der sie zusammenrief.

Jonas lief gleich zum Rest der Mannschaft, während Timo sich seinem Torwarttrainer anschloss.

Erst da fiel ihm ein, dass er Timo ja noch hatte bitten wollen mit ihm zum packen in seine Wohnung zu fahren. Aber gut, dafür war noch dem Training ja zum Glück noch Zeit.

Also konzentriert er sich aufs Training. Morgen würde es ernst werden, da sollten sie sich keinesfalls blamieren.

Der Gegner schien leicht, aber der Pokal war halt der Pokal. Da kam es in schöner Regelmäßigkeit vor, dass sich die Bundesligsten eine peinliche Niederlage bei Unterklassigen Gegnern abholten.

Das durfte gern anderen passieren - vielleicht nicht gerade Leverkusen, aber den anderen Vereinen gerne.

Außerdem war es auch ein wichtiges Spiel um festzustellen, wie gut sie schon eingespielt und wie fit sie waren. Für ihn war das nicht nur in Hinsicht auf den FC wichtig, sondern auch für die Nationalmannschaft. Jedes Spiel war ein Bewerbungsspiel für die WM im nächsten Jahr.

Er musste gut spielen und beweisen, dass er zurecht Nationalspieler war. Und das würde er morgen auch, das nahm er sich fest vor. Und so hängte er sich im Training voll rein - genau wie alle seine Mitspieler.

Schließlich wurden noch ein paar Standards trainiert, ehe zurück in die Kabine geschickt wurden.

"Timo! Warte mal kurz."

"Ja?", blieb Timo stehen und drehte sich um.

Jonas lief mit einem Bällesack über der Schulter auf ihn zu. "Ich wollte dich noch was fragen", sagte er.

"Ja, was denn?", wollte Timo wissen. "Wegen Leo?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das klingt ein bisschen albern, aber... würdest du gleich mit mir zu meiner Wohnung fahren? Ich muss noch fürs Hotel packen und Bernd meinte, ich sollte das nicht allein machen..."

Timo nickte nur. "Klar komm ich mit. Ist ja wirklich komisch, was da bei dir abgeht."

"Danke. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass da heute was sein wird, aber sicher ist sicher."

"Man fühlt sich einfach besser, wenn man nicht alleine ist bei so etwas."

Jonas nickte und lächelte Timo dankbar an.

"Wann willst du los? Gleich jetzt?"

"Ja, bringen wir es am besten sofort nach dem Duschen hinter uns."

"Okay, dann können wir hinterher was essen, ja?"

"Ich lad dich ein", nickte Jonas. "Als kleines Dankeschön."

"Ich lass mich gern einladen, aber dafür musst du das nicht."

"Dann lad ich dich einfach so ein", lächelte Jonas. "Und jetzt komm Duschen."

"Ja, und du werd vorher die Bälle los. Sonst wirds eng in der Dusche."

"Ähm... ja, gute Idee", lachte Jonas.

"Also, beeil dich, bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", sagte Jonas und beeilte sich die Bälle los zu werden.

Wenig später trat er geduscht und frisch gekleidet aus der Kabine zu den Fans, bei denen Timo schon fleißig Autogramme schrieb. Auch Jonas nahm sich ein paar Minuten Zeit um Selfies zu machen und Autogramme zu geben.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und beeilten sich zum Wagen zu kommen. Timo fuhr, "so können wir Daniel vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen", hoffte er.

"Wieso?" fragte Timo. "Ist der Kerl jetzt nicht arbeiten?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht arbeitet er ja von zu Hause aus."

"Und steht dann am Fenster um dir aufzulauern?"

"Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl", überlegte Jonas.

"Na dann gucken wir doch mal, ob wir ihm begegnen."

Er gab Gas und fuhr durch Köln bis zu Jonas' Wohnung. Je näher sie seiner Wohnung kamen, desto nervöser wurde Jonas. 

"Hey, wir gehen rein, packen deine Tasche und hauen wieder ab", versuchte Timo ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiß. Außerdem ist das meine Wohnung. Und das Schloss ist ausgetauscht. Es kann also gar nichts passiert sein. Nur Bernd und ich haben einen Schlüssel."

Timo nickte leicht, dann fuhr er schon in die Straße ein und parkte vor dem Haus.

"Dann mal los", sagte Timo und schnallte sich ab.

Jonas tat es ihm gleich, und stieg schnell aus. Unwillkürlich sah er hoch zu den Fenstern von Daniels Wohnung. Hatte sich da etwas bewegt oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Er wurde hier noch verrückt... er eilte zur Haustür und schloss auf.

Die Post würde er auf dem Rückweg mitnehmen, entschloss er sich und eilte die Treppe nach oben. Timo hörte er hinter sich. Er war kaum vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen, als sich die Tür gegenüber öffnete. Er konnte ein resigniertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

"Jonas, da bist du ja wieder!" begrüßte Daniel ihn. "Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"

"Unterwegs", zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern. "Hatte gestern einen Einbrecher in der Wohnung."

"Einen Einbrecher? Hier?" fragte Daniel mit großen Augen. "Aber... aber das hätte ich doch mitbekommen!"

"Ja, meinst du? Weil du aller überwachst?", fragte Timo scharf.

"Was willst du eigentlich schon wieder hier?" fragte Daniel.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", sah Timo ihn intensiv an.

Daniel schnaubte und sah wieder zu Jonas. "Es war echt niemand Fremdes hier. Außer halt dein komischer Freund aus Leverkusen und die Schlüsselheinis."

"Und wer war in meiner Wohnung und hat da... Dinge gemacht? Und nein, Bernd wars nicht."

"Das muss Bernd gewesen sein. Ich... ich hab ein ganz komisches Gefühl bei dem", sagte Daniel eindringlich. "Der... ist gefährlich Jonas. Der hat was vor."

"Ja? Was denn?", fragte Jonas nach.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich."

"Ich mach mir auch Sorgen um ihn", tönte Timos laute Stimme. "Aber nicht wegen Bernd."

"Das solltest du aber!"

"Daniel - lass Jonas in Ruhe." Timos Blick war jetzt wirklich böse.

"Du tust ja so, als wäre ich hier die Gefahr!" sagte Daniel empört und sah zu Jonas. "Ich bin nur ein guter Freund, der sich Sorgen macht."

"Streitet euch nicht", ging Jonas dazwischen. "Ich will nur meine Sachen holen und bin gleich wieder weg."

"Was? Warum denn schon wieder?" fragte Daniel.

"Morgen ist ein Spiel", erklärte Timo kurz.

"Oh... ok, das ist natürlich was anderes. Soll ich solange auf deine Wohnung aufpassen?" fragte Daniel ohne Timo anzusehen.

"Nee, ich hab ja das neue Schloss."

"Ich mach das aber gern."

"Brauchst du aber nicht. Wie gesagt, die Wohnung ist ja jetzt sicher", erklärte Jonas und schob die Tür auf. 

"Und jetzt verzieh dich", knurrte Timo und folgte Jonas in dessen Wohnung.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, fühlte sich Jonas erleichtert.

"Boah der Kerl ist ja nicht zum aushalten", sagte Timo. "Da könnte ich glatt meine gute Kinderstube vergessen..."

"Und dann guckt er wieder wie ein getretener Welpe, und ich kann nicht mehr so böse sein wie ich will."

"Der guckt wie ein schleimiger Grottenolm", schnaubte Timo.

"Oh, jetzt bist du echt böse."

"Ach komm, der Kerl ist das Letzte. Der will sich bei dir einschleimen. Vermutlich hofft er, dass er durch dich an Geld und Ruhm kommt."

"Vielleicht. Aber mehr als ihn immer wieder abwimmeln kann ich nicht, oder?"

"Du musst ihm mal knallhart sagen, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll."

"Ich versuchs. Ich bin dafür einfach zu nett, fürchte ich."

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß. Aber ich muss nicht nett zu ihm sein, oder?"

"Nein, bitte, sei nicht nett zu ihm. Du kannst das so viel besser als ich."

Timo lachte. "Na los, geh mal packen, ich funkel solange deinen Nachbarn böse an."

"Danke", nickte Jonas, "Ich beeil mich."

"Lass dir ruhig Zeit."

"Na komm, wir wollen ja auch noch was essen, ehe es losgeht."

"Stimmt, aber trotzdem musst du dich nicht stressen. Ich hab schließlich schon gepackt."

"Viel brauch ich ja auch nicht", meinte Jonas und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Ein paar Sachen landete im Rucksack, Waschzeug, Schlafsachen, Tablet, viel mehr packte er nicht ein.

Dabei warf er einen sorgfältig Blick durch Schlaf- und Badezimmer, aber alles war wie immer. Offenbar hatte das neue Schloss wirklich geholfen. Er war wirklich erleichtert, als er die Schlafzimmertür schloss.

Timo lehnte tatsächlich in der offenen Wohnungstür und starrte zu Daniel hinüber. Oder besser gesagt zu dessen geschlossener Tür. Offenbar hatte sich Daniel schnell nach drinnen verzogen, als Timo mit seinem Starren angefangen hatte.

Jonas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaub, das ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass ich auf dem Hausflur stehe und Daniel ist nicht da."

"Tja, mein Torhüterblick ist halt ne Allzweckwaffe", grinste Timo.

"Ich würd dich gern als Türsteher anstellen."

"Jonas, mein Lieber, meinen Stundenlohn kannst du leider nicht zahlen."

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch."

"Na komm, lass uns gehen. Ich hätte Lust auf Fisch, was hältst du davon?"

"Oh ja, Fisch ist gut. Schon eine Idee, wo?"

Timo nickte. "Ich fahr uns hin."

"Schön, dann los. Ich hab inzwischen echt Hunger."

"Ich auch. Einschüchternd gucken ist harte Arbeit."

Jonas grinste kurz, dann ging er vor nach unten. "Briefe...?", überlegte er, als ihm sein Briefkasten ins Auge fiel.

"Erwartest du was?"

"Nee... stimmt, kann die Post auch morgen rausholen."

Timo nickte und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zu seinem Wagen. Wieder fühlte sich Jonas merkwürdig erleichtert, als sie losfuhren. Dabei war diesmal nichts passiert - außer der üblichen Nerverei von Daniel. Dennoch fühlte er sich immer unsicher in seiner Wohnung.

Vielleicht sollte er mit Bernd nochmal über die andere Hälfte des Reihenhauses sprechen.


	48. Essen mit Leo

"Na, du träumst wieder von fremden Torhütern?", kommentierte Timo Jonas' verträumten Blick.

"Nein, ich... ich hab nur gerade überlegt, wie unwohl ich mich seit einiger Zeit in meiner Wohnung fühle."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Ich würd mich da auch nicht wohlfühlen."

"Bernd hat erzählt, dass die Haushälfte neben ihm frei wird", sagte Jonas. "Das Paar dort bekommt das zweite Kind und da wird das Haus zu klein."

"Das klingt doch erst mal gut."

"Hört sich nicht zu verrückt an?"

"Ziemlich früh ist das schon, aber deine Wohnung ist ja nun wirklich nicht mehr zum Wohlfühlen. Und wenn du schon überlegst umzuziehen."

"Das mit dem Haus hat Bernd mir erzählt, bevor das mit uns passiert ist. Und ich will ja nicht direkt bei ihm einziehen. Das wäre mir dann auch zu früh."

"Ist auf jeden Fall eine Überlegung wert. Auch, wenn du dann ausgerechnet in Leverkusen wohnst."

"Würdest du mich trotzdem weiter besuchen kommen?"

Timo überlegte sichtlich. "Okay... na gut."

"Puh", sagte Jonas grinsend. "Ich bin erleichtert."

Timo lachte leise. "Kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen im Feindesland."

"Du bist der Beste. Und jetzt gibt Gas, ich hab Hunger!"

Wieder lachte Timo, startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

Es dauerte tatsächlich etwas, bis sie da waren, da sie erst zurück nach Köln und dann durch die halbe Stadt fahren mussten. "Es lohnt sich", versprach Timo, als Jonas ihn leidend ansah.

"Na hoffentlich...", murmelte Jonas. Sein Magen meldete sich jetzt immer deutlicher zu Wort.

Timo lachte leise, als er den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Restaurants lenkte.

"Na endlich", seufzte Jonas nicht nur gespielt.

"Der Laden ist nicht unbedingt der gemütlichste, aber es ist eins der drei besten Fischrestaurants in Köln", erzählte Timo. "Und die Köche sind auf Zacke, man muss meistens nicht lange warten."

"Das gefällt mir gerade sehr gut", meinte Jonas und stieg aus. Das Restaurant sah wirklich nicht besonders gemütlich aus, aber darauf kam es ja heute nicht an.

Sie fanden schnell einen Tisch und ein Kellner brachte ihn kurz darauf die Karten.

"Also, hier haben sie vor allem Fisch. Und da ist jeder zu empfehlen", erzählte Timo, während sie die Karten aufschlugen.

"Von einem Fischrestaurant hab ich auch Fisch erwartet", grinste Jonas.

"Dann ist gut", grinste Timo.

"Kannst du was empfehlen?"

"Hmm", machte Timo und blätterte durch die Karte. "Ist eigentlich alles toll. Der Zander... Dorade... Heilbutt... Seezunge..."

"Zander klingt gut, den hatte ich lange nicht mehr."

"Ich glaub, ich nehm die Seezunge mit Zitronenbutter."

Jonas nickte und gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen. Der kam sofort und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. In diesem Moment meldete sich Jonas Handy.

"Tschuldige", sah er Timo an, dann nahm er das Gespräch an.

"Hey", meldete sich Bernd.

"Bernd, hey", strahlte Jonas das Telefon an.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, sehr gut. Wir waren nur kurz da, ist wohl niemand in meiner Wohnung gewesen.

"Das ist doch schon mal was", sagte Bernd. "Dann können wir das Thema hoffentlich abhaken."

"Naja, zumindest erst mal. Aber... naja, wir warten einfach mal ab."

"Du klingst nicht überzeugt."

"Daniel hat halt wieder genervt."

"Hat er dich auch vor Timo gewarnt oder hat er nur was gegen mich?"

"Nee, vor allem vor dir hat er mich gewarnt."

"Was hab ich ihm nur getan?" fragte Bernd. "Ich seh doch viel harmloser aus als Timo..."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Du willst mich ausnutzen, weißt du?"

"Ach? Wie kommt er denn auf den Blödsinn?"

"Oh, keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich auch nicht weiter."

"Hast recht", sagte Bernd. "Versuchen wir den Spinner einfach zu ignorieren."

"Ja, das sollten wir. Du, ich bin gerade mit Timo beim Mittag..."

"Oh, dann will ich euch nicht länger stören. Lasst es euch schmecken."

"Danke. Ich ruf dich später an?"

"Mach das. Bis später. Und grüß Timo."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Jonas und legte auf, dann sah er Timo an. "Viele Grüße soll ich ausrichten."

"Danke. Du hättest aber ruhig noch weiter säuseln können. Dieser Blick in deinen Augen ist faszinierend."

"So schlimm bin ich nicht", protestierte Jonas. 

"Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es schlimm ist. Es ist nur ungewohnt dich so zu sehen."

"Ich war bis jetzt ja auch nicht verliebt."

"Eben."

"Und Bernd... der ist echt lieb."

"Das hoffe ich für ihn, sonst muss ich ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden."

"Ich werds ihm ausrichten."

"Das sag ich ihm schon selbst bei passender Gelegenheit", sagte Timo zwinkernd.

"Schon klar. Und dann versucht ihr euch gegenseitig mit Blicken zu töten? Darf ich Daniel dazwischenschieben?"

"Oh bitte nicht. Der Kerl ist... gruselig."

"Ich weiß."

"Dann lass uns nicht länger von ihm reden. Außerdem kommt da unser Essen."

"Die sind echt fix", nickte Jonas anerkennend.

"Die haben hier viele Gäste zum Mittagstisch aus den Firmen und Büros hier in der Gegend. Da müssen sie fix sein."

Auch der Kellner war fix, so dass schon ihre Gerichte vor ihnen standen. Es duftete köstlich, und nach den ersten Bissen konnte Jonas bestätigen, dass Timo recht hatte - das Essen war wirklich gut. Die beiden genossen ihren Fisch in aller Ruhe. 

Nach dem Zahlen machten sie sich in Ruhe auf den Weg zu Timo, der nur seine Tasche aus dem Haus holte. Danach fuhren sie zum Verein, wo schon der Bus für sie bereit stand.

Kurz überlegte Jonas sich gleich neben Leo zu setzen, doch das Gespräch wollte er noch etwas aufschieben und auch nicht daran denken. Also schob er sich neben Timo.

"So, los geht es", grinste Timo ihn an. Vier Stunden Fahrt standen ihnen bevor, also machten sie es sich gemütlich. Jonas holte seine Kopfhörer aus der Tasche und suchte auf seinem Handy nach einem Hörbuch. Dann schloss er die Augen und lauschte dem Sprecher.

Genau aus diesem Grund mochte er die Busfahrten zu Spielen so sehr. Es gab nichts Entspannenderes, als im Bus zu sitzen, ein Hörbuch zu hören und ab und an nach draußen zu schauen und zu sehen.

Er konnte sich so das Vorgelesene besonders gut vorstellen, und manche Hörbücher verband er mit bestimmten Landschaften und Gegenden. Außerdem machte es seinen Kopf frei.

Viele Gedanken, Bedenken und Sorgen verschwanden einfach. Seine Mitspieler kannten das inzwischen von ihm und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Etwas mehr als vier Stunden später bogen sie vor ihrem Hotel ein. 

Timo gab ihm einen leichten Stups, woraufhin Jonas die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren zog. "Schon da?"

"Sieht so aus. Jedenfalls ist da ein Hotel, wir sind in Bremerhaven, und der Bus hält an."

"Scherzkeks", schnaubte Jonas und streckte sich leicht. "Wir hätten ruhig noch ein bisschen länger fahren können, jetzt muss ich so lange auf die Aufklärung des Falls warten."

Timo grinste. "Wie gemein. Aber morgen Abend kannst du schon das Ende hören."

"Nur wenn wir gewinnen."

"Wenn nicht, hörst du nicht weiter?"

"Nein. Will mir das Buch nicht durch schlechte Laune verderben", grinste Jonas.

"Dann sollten wir morgen gewinnen, hm?"

"Wäre besser."

"Dann tun wir das doch einfach. Und jetzt steh auf, falls du kannst."

"Dazu musst du dich erst mal hoch bewegen", schnaubte Jonas.

"Oh je, das wird schwierig", grinste Timo, dann stand er auf.

"Soll ich dir helfen und schieben?" fragte Jonas lachend.

"Danke, geht schon", murmelte Timo und streckte sich.

Auch Jonas stand langsam auf und nach und nach verließen die Spieler den Bus. Er betrat gerade das Hotel, als Leo auf ihn zukam. "Hab schon unsere Schlüssel - 243."

"Ach super", sagte Jonas. "Dann können wir ja gleich hoch."

"Ja, komm, wir sollen den Fahrstuhl da hinten nehmen", deutete Leo einen Gang entlang. Jonas nickte und folgte Leo zum Aufzug.

Wenig später schloss Leo die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer. "Fenster, wie immer?"

"Klar", sagte Jonas und stellte seine Reisetasche auf das ausgewählte Bett.

"Ich verschwinde schnell im Bad", kündigte Leo hastig an, dann verschwand er schon. Deswegen hatte er wohl auch als einer der ersten einen Schlüssel geholt, dachte Jonas mit einem Grinsen.

Jonas ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche um eine Nachricht an Bernd zu schreiben. [Sind im Hotel. Will gleich mit Leo reden, damit wir heute Abend telefonieren können.]

Erst, als Leo wieder aus dem Bad kam, kam Bernds Antwort. [Melde dich hinterher, ja?]

[Mach ich. Drück mir die Daumen.] antwortete Jonas und sah Leo dann an.

Der erwiderte den Blick kurz, dann ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. "Und? Ganz bequem, oder?"

"Ja, hier werden wir vermutlich gut schlafen", sagte Jonas und überlegte, wie er das Gespräch am besten anfangen sollte.

Es war viel schwerer als bei Timo, der ja schon etwas geahnt hatte. Aber Leo ahnte nichts.

"Leo...", fing Jonas leise an, so leide, dass Leo ihn wohl kaum gehört hatte.

"Hast du mitbekommen, wann wir uns treffen?" fragte Leo, der ihn wirklich nicht gehört hatte.

"Nee... sonst ja immer um sieben."

Leo warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und griff dann nach seinem Handy. "Hm... ich frag mal nach."

"Jonas beugte sich rüber und legte seine Hand auf das Handy. "Nein, nicht."

"Wieso?" fragte Leo überrascht und grinste dann. "Willste schwänzen?"

"Nee, ich will mit dir reden."

"Ok. Klingt ja geheimnisvoll. Dann schieß los."

"Ich... ich..." Verdammt, jetzt hatte er zwar Leos Aufmerksamkeit, aber das hatte ihn nicht wirklich weitergebracht.

Sollte er... sich einfach nach diesem Freund von ihm erkundigen, diesem Mike? Aber warum? Er hatte ihn nur einmal bei einer Party getroffen und bis Timo von ihm erzählt hatte, überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn gedacht.

Nein, das eher nicht. Aber gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Einfach rausplatzen und sagen "hey Leo, ich bin jetzt übrigens mit Bernd zusammen"? Das ging doch auch nicht.

"Ich... ähm...", begann er erneut.

"Du...?"

"Ichbinschwul", murmelte Jonas ziemlich unverständlich.

"Du willst in den Pool?" fragte Leo. "Ähm... jetzt?"

"Pool?", fragte Jonas etwas dämlich nach. 

"Ja, das hast du doch eben gesagt. Oder nicht?"

"Quatsch. Ich will nicht in den Pool, ich bin mit Bernd zusammen."

"Jonas, ich versteh nur Bahnhof", sagte Leo kopfschüttelnd. "Welcher Bernd? Und wann zusammen? Warst du mit diesem Bernd im Pool oder bist du da mit dem verabredet? Der gehört doch aber nicht zum Team, oder?"

Verdammt, so sehr konnte man es doch nicht vermurksen! "Leno. Bernd Leno."

"Ach Bernd!" lachte Leo. "Hätte ich auch drauf kommen können. Ihr seid ja quasi an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen. Aber was hat Bernd denn nun mit dem Pool zu schaffen?"

"Nix mit Pool. Hüfte... ja, damit hats zu tun", murmelte Jonas.

Leo sah ihn ziemlich verloren an. "Jonas, hol doch mal tief Luft und fang von vorne an, ja?"

Tatsächlich holte Jonas Luft. "Also... Bernd und ich sind zusammen."

Leo sah ihn immer noch fragend an.

"Also... verliebt-zusammen."

"Du... oh. Wow. Du... du und Bernd?"

"Ja, ich und Bernd."

"Das kommt jetzt aber wirklich überraschend."

"Ja, für mich auch", gab Jonas zu. 

"Für dich auch?"

"Ja... mir war vorher nicht klar, dass mich Männer interessieren."

"Und dann bist du plötzlich aufgewacht und festgestellt, dass du Bernd gern knutschen willst?"

"Nee, ganz so nicht. Aber es ging schon recht schnell."

"Mensch Jonas, jetzt lass dir hier nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Bist doch sonst nicht so einsilbig."

"Also... ich weiß gar nicht genau, wie das angefangen hat. Jedenfalls hat Bernd mir erzählt, dass er schwul ist, und dass er auf mich steht. Und als wir Anfang der Woche ein paar Tage frei hatten, sind wir zusammen weggefahren. Tja, und da... irgendwie ist es da passiert."

"Also hat Bernd dich verführt?" fragte Leo grinsend.

"Irgendwie schon. Er hatte mich schon vorher geküsst, weil er der erste Mann sein wollte, der mich küsst. Naja, jetzt ist er auch bei... mehr der erste."

"Na, wenn du was machst, dann offenbar gleich richtig", lachte Leo. "Aber... also ich mein, ist das nicht komisch? Plötzlich einem Mann so nah zu sein? Du hattest vorher doch auch Freundinnen..."

"Aber bei denen war es nie wirklich... richtig. Bei Bernd fühlt es sich ganz anders an."

"Dann hast du deshalb heute beim Training so gestrahlt."

"Ist es dir aufgefallen? Das... das sollte doch niemand merken."

"Was heißt aufgefallen? Ich hab gemerkt, dass du gute Laune hast, aber ich dachte das liegt am Spiel morgen. Und das werden auch alle anderen denken."

Erleichtert entspannte sich Jonas, dabei war das doch Unsinn, es durfte doch jeder mitkriegen, dass er gut drauf war.

"Warum erzählst du mir das eigentlich? Ich meine ich finds toll, dass du mir so vertraust, aber ich hätte ehe erwartet, dass du mit Timo darüber sprichst."

"Timo weiß es auch", gab Jonas zu. "Aber wir teilen uns ein Zimmer, da ist es nur fair, wenn du bescheid weißt."

Leo runzelte die Stirn, dann lachte er laut auf. "Ach, falls du im Schlaf plötzlich Bernds Namen stöhnst?"

"Eher, wenn wir nachher telefonieren."

Leo kicherte noch immer. "Du hättest dir auch einen Decknamen für Bernd ausdenken können. Agathe oder... Brunhilde oder so."

"Brunhilde", prustete Jonas aus, "Brunhilde!"

"Er sieht doch aus wie eine Brunhilde. Groß, blond..."

"Pah, du spinnst doch! Er sieht aus wie ein Bernd."

"Ja, aber wenn er eine Frau wäre, dann wäre er eine Brunhilde."

"Ich will ihn aber nicht als Frau, ich will ihn als Mann."

Leo lachte. "Dann ist ja gut, dass wir das geklärt haben. Und du kannst nachher in Ruhe mit ihm telefonieren."

"Ja, und du wunderst dich nicht."

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Und... ich finds echt schön, dass du es mir gesagt hast Jonas."

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Ich wusste, dass du damit kein Problem hast."


	49. Fremdgeknutscht

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich auch?"

"Naja bei allen Leuten bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, aber... ich meine, Mike ist einer deiner Freunde..."

"Woher weißt du von Mike?"

"Ich hatte ihn mal kennengelernt, weißt du noch? Und Timo hat mich heute an ihn erinnert. Warum?"

"Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du von ihm weißt. Ihr habt euch ja nur einmal getroffen."

"Timo hatte ihn mit irgendwem gesehen."

"Timo hat ihn mit... jemandem gesehen?"

"Ja, er hatte irgendeinen Kerl geküsst. Ähm..." Jonas sah ihn irritiert an. "Aber das wusstest du schon, oder?"

"Mike hat... einen Kerl geküsst? Wo? Wann?" fragte Leo.

"Weiß ich nicht, hat Timo erzählt. Aber... wusstest du nicht, dass er schwul ist?" Mist, verdammter, er hatte Mike nicht outen wollen, aber wer ahnte denn, dass Leo nicht bescheid wusste!

"Doch! Aber nicht, dass er in der Gegend rumknutscht!"

"Ähm... dann darf er schwul sein, soll aber keusch leben?" Jonas schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Leo stieß einen deftigen Fluch auf portugiesisch aus und sah dann zu Jonas. "Weißt du, in welchem Zimmer Timo ist?"

"Was ist los, Leo? Hast du was dagegen, wenn Schwule knutschen?" Langsam wurde Jonas sauer. "Musst doch nicht hingucken, verdammt!"

"Was? Nein, wieso sollte ich was dagegen haben?" fragte Leo und griff nun wieder nach seinem Handy. "Ich ruf Timo an, er soll mal herkommen."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Jonas ihm zu. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen Leo davon zu erzählen. Ohne hinzugucken tastete Jonas nach seinem Handy, irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis mit Bernd zu reden. Vermutlich sollte er das im Bad machen...

"Geht nicht ran", brummte Leo und sah wieder zu Jonas. "Hat... also hat Timo noch irgendwas erzählt? Über Mike und... und den Mann den er geküsst hat?"

"Nein, wieso? Ich... ich glaub, ich geh dann mal... wenn du so ein Problem damit hast..."

"Jonas, ich hab kein Problem mit dir oder Bernd. Oder mit schwulen Männern oder Fußballern. Ich hab ein Problem damit, dass Mike rumknutscht."

"Das... das muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?"

Leo seufzte tief, stand auf und setzte sich dann neben Jonas. "Was würdest du sagen, wenn dir jemand erzählt er hätte Bernd gesehen, wie er einen anderen Kerl küsst?"

Im ersten Moment zuckte Jonas zusammen, allein beim Gedanken daran, dass Bernd mit einem anderen rumknutschte. Dann auf einmal fiel der Groschen, und er rückte an Leo heran. Behutsam legte er einen Arm um ihn. 

Leo schwieg einen Moment. "Hat Timo wirklich nichts weiter gesagt?" fragte er dann leise.

"Nein. Für ihn wars wohl eher interessant, dass Mike schwul ist. Und dass er ein verdammt cooler Typ ist, mit den Tattoos und Piercings und dem Motorrad."

Leo schnaubte. "Toll. Vermutlich könnte Timo dir die Maschine in allen Einzelheiten beschreiben, aber von dem Kerl nur sagen, dass es eben ein Mann war..."

Kurz zog Jonas ihn näher an sich. "Ich ruf ihn noch mal an, ja?"

"Meinst du bei dir geht er eher ran?" fragte Leo.

"Keine Ahnung..." Leo hatte recht, Timo meldete sich nicht. Also griff Jonas kurzerhand nach dem Zimmertelefon und fragte bei der Rezeption nach, welches Zimmer Timo hatte.

"Kommst du mit?" fragte Leo, als Jonas die Nummer erfahren hatte.

"Ja, klar. Du solltet da nicht alleine hingehen. Aber nimm dein Handy mit."

Leo nickte und fuhr sich einmal mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Dann lass uns gehen", sagte er.

"Dann komm", stand Jonas auf und hielt Leo eine Hand hin.

Leo ließ sich hochziehen und griff sich sein Handy, das noch auf seinem eigenen Bett lag.

"Komm, Timo hat ein Zimmer über uns."

Leo nickte nur stumm und folgte Jonas aus dem Zimmer. Sie liefen schnell die Treppe hoch, dann standen sie schon vor Timos Zimmertür und klopften.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Timo die Tür öffnete. "Hey... oh. Ein Überfallkommando? Was hab ich verbrochen?"

"Du gehst nicht ans Telefon", sagte Jonas vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich hab geduscht", sagte Timo entschuldigend. "Außerdem haben wir uns vor gefühlt zwei Sekunden gesehen. Was kann in der kurzen Zeit passiert sein?"

"Was dagegen, wenn wir uns setzen?", fragte Jonas.

"Nein, kommt rein", sagte Timo und hielt den beiden die Tür auf.

Jonas schon Leo vor sich her ins Zimmer und gleich in Richtung Bett.

Timo sah Jonas fragend an. "Was ist los?"

"Leo hat ne Frage an dich."

"Ok", sagte Timo und sah zu Leo. "Dann schieß los."

"Du hast gesehen, wie Mike..."

Timo wartete einen Moment. "Geht der Satz noch weiter?" fragte er dann.

Leo nickte leicht, dann sprach er weiter. "Wie Mike jemanden geküsst hat."

"Ach so! Jonas hat mit dir geredet", lachte Timo. "Ja hab ich, wieso?"

Leo antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur auf seine Finger. "Mit wem?", fragte Jonas für ihn weiter.

"Mit wem? Mit nem Kerl halt."

"Ja, aber mir wem?", wollte Leo jetzt wissen.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung Leo. Wieso ist das so wichtig?"

"Ich will es halt wissen. Wie sieht er aus?"

Timo runzelte die Stirn. "Er war kleiner als Mike und dunkelhaarig. Ziemlich schlank. Aber mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht. Ich hab den Typ nur von hinten gesehen."

"Könnte es Leo gewesen sein?", fragte Jonas nach.

Timo riss die Augen auf. "Du... stehst auf Mike?"

"Irgendwie... schon."

"Irgendwie...? Moment... wenn Jonas fragt, ob du der Typ warst... Dann bist du mit Mike zusammen, oder? Und willst wissen, ob er mit nem anderen rumgemacht hat."

Ganz langsam nickte Leo.

Timo setzte sich. "Puh. Damit hab ich jetzt echt nicht gerechnet."

"Ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet, das Mike auf ner Party einfach so rumknutscht!"

Timo hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Sorry. Ich hab gedacht, ich würde Jonas helfen. Ich wollte damit keine Beziehungskrise auslösen."

"Hey, ich bin froh, dass ichs jetzt weiß."

"Ich hab trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr genau bei welcher Party das war."

"Verdammt", knurrte Leo. "Und was soll ich Mike jetzt sagen?"

"Weißt du wirklich gar nichts mehr?" fragte Jonas Timo. "Überleg doch noch einmal genau."

"Hmm... das war irgendein Flur, das Licht war aus. Puh, wo ist das bloß gewesen? Die ganze Zeit wurde Cro gespielt..."

"Das hilft nicht wirklich. Mike steht total auf Cro, deshalb wird der immer gespielt", murmelte Leo.

"Hm", machte Timo, "dann hilft das auch nicht. Ist auf jeden Fall schon ne Weile her." 

"Aber klein, schlank und dunkelhaarig - könnte es wirklich nicht Leo gewesen sein?" fragte Jonas.

"Hm... doch, könnte sein. Du bist ja ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Mike..." Timo dachte weiter nach. "Aber knutscht du mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit?"

"Nein ich... also ich meine nicht richtig in der Öffentlichkeit. Es... wir sind immer sehr vorsichtig."

"Aber auf so einer Party schon mal?"

Leo fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. "Ich will es nicht komplett ausschließen..."

"Ich glaub, es war schon später...", überlegte Timo. "Wir hatten alle schon etwas mehr getrunken... das muss das Saisonende gewesen sein. Als wir Europa gefeiert hatten."

"Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte Leo. "Aber wenn, dann wären wir in mein Schlafzimmer gegangen und hätten die Tür zugemacht."

"Aber hätte Mike auf deiner Party fremdgenutscht? Ich mein, da könnte er ja jederzeit auffliegen."

"Vielleicht solltest du Mike fragen", schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja, sollte ich", murmelte Leo und spielte mit seinem Handy herum.

"Am Telefon?" fragte Timo. "Also mal ehrlich, sowas bespricht man doch nicht am Telefon."

"Wie soll ich morgen spielen, wenn ichs nicht weiß?"

Timo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mike hat mir selbst erzählt, dass er glühender FC-Fan ist. Und viele Auswärtsspiele anschaut. Also... ich vermute doch mal sehr, dass er seinen FC hier unterstützen wird, oder?"

"Hm, ja, schon... meinst du, ich sollte... mich hier rausschleichen?"

"Jonas und ich helfen dir dabei."

"Das ist lieb von euch - glaube ich."

"Du kannst auch warten bis wir wieder in Köln sind, aber dann solltest du morgen nicht spielen", sagte Timo.

"Ich möchte das schon gern heute klären."

Timo nickte und sah zu Jonas. "Also... ne Idee?"

"Nach dem Abendessen, immerhin müssen wir da in einer halben Stunde hin. Und dann... wir sollten uns das Hotel mal genauer ansehen."

"Ja und dann müssen wir warten, bis die meisten schlafen."

"Nach dem Essen ist keine Besprechung mehr, oder? Dann könnte Leo verschwinden, wenn alle vom Essen aufbrechen.

Leo sah die beiden verunsichert an. "Ich... bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das schaffe."

"Das Abhauen, oder mit ihm zu reden?"

"Beides..."

"Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Jonas leise.

Leo zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Ich glaube, das würde helfen..."

"Dann machen wir das zusammen", beschloss Jonas.

"Danke", sagte Leo leise.

"Und Timo, du hältst uns den Rücken frei?"

"Ich hab das ganze Schlamassel ja erst ausgelöst. Natürlich halt ich euch den Rücken frei."

"Danke", sah Leo ihn ernst an.

"Nicht dafür."

"Trotzdem. Und jetzt... wollen wir schon mal durchs Hotel?", schlug Leo vor.

"Ja, wir müssen die Umgebung auskundschaften", grinste Timo.

"Und du, Leo, solltest Mike herzitieren."

Leo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte wieder auf sein Handy.

"Na los. Oder ne Whatsapp?"

"Whatsapp reicht", meinte Timo.

Leo nickte irgendwie erleichtert und begann zu tippen. [Lust auf ein Treffen?]

Die Antwort kam fast sofort. [Heute? Aber du bist doch im Hotel. Ist was passiert?]

[Nichts passiert. Ich schleich mich raus. Findest du einen Ort, wo wir uns treffen können?] 

[Ok. Mach mir trotzdem Sorgen. Du hast dich noch nie aus dem Hotel geschlichen.]

[Bis später], schrieb Leo nur noch, dann wartete er auf einen Treffpunkt.

Ein paar Minuten später, schrieb Mike wieder. [Fünf Minuten von eurem Hotel entfernt ist ein kleiner Park. Lass uns da treffen, ok?]

[Ich komm nach dem Abendessen dahin], kündigte Leo an.

[Ok, bis später. Lieb dich.]

Leo musste hart schlucken, als er die Worte las. Waren sie ehrlich?

Jonas legte einen Arm um Leos Schulter. "Es wird sich bestimmt alles klären."

"Ich hoffe es, ich hoffe es so. Mike ist... ein Glücksgriff."

"Ach ja?" fragte Jonas.

"Naja, wenn er nicht... fremd geknutscht hat. Aber ist immer lieb gewesen... immer für mich da...und die Spiele und Trainingslager und so, er hat das alles immer akzeptiert, dass ich nicht da bin."

"Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

"Zwei Jahre. Wir haben uns kennengelernt - da war ich gerade drei Monate hier in Köln."

"Und wie?" fragte Jonas neugierig.

Leo lächelte leicht. "Ich war ja noch neu, und hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten mich hier in Köln zu orientieren. Mike ist ja Fan, und er kannte Leute, die jemanden kannten... naja, jedenfalls bot er mir mal an, mir Köln zu zeigen. Auf seiner Maschine. Hey, da konnte ich nicht nein sagen, oder?" 

"Oh nein, das konntest du nicht", nickte Timo sofort. "Das Schätzchen würde ich ja auch mal gern fahren..."

"Es ist... absolut geil", strahlte Leo, die Gedanken an das mögliche Fremdknutschen waren verschwunden.

"Und so hat er dich rumgekriegt?" fragte Jonas. "Mit ner Fahrt auf seinem Motorrad?"

"Danach waren wir noch essen, ich hab ihn eingeladen, und in ne Bar. Und irgendwie... ja, da hat er mich schon rumgekriegt."

"Klingt schön", sagte Jonas.

"Ja, das war es auch. Überraschend, aber sehr, sehr schön."

"Wusstest du denn vorher, dass du... auf Männer stehst?"

"Mir war - und ist - das Geschlecht ziemlich egal."

"Ah, du hältst dir alle Möglichkeiten offen", nickte Timo. "Gar nicht so dumm."

Leo lächelte leicht. "Dabei brauch ich das nicht, wo ich Mike..." Er brach ab und wurde schlagartig ernst.

"Es wird sich bestimmt aufklären", sagte Jonas aufmunternd.

"Ich hoffe es", murmelte Leo. 

"Kommt Jungs", sagte Timo und stand auf. "Wir gehen jetzt ne Runde durchs Hotel und überlegen uns, wie wir euch raus und wieder rein kriegen."

Auch Jonas erhob sich und hielt Leo eine Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen.

"Wolltest du nicht eigentlich mit Bernd telefonieren?" fragte Leo.

"Ja, schon... aber ich kann ihm auch ne Whatsapp schreiben. Gibt wichtigeres."

"Ruf ihn kurz an, ich... muss eh mal kurz ins Bad", sagte Leo.

"Okay." Jonas zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche.


	50. Ausgeherlaubnis

Schnell rief er Bernds Nummer auf. Schon nach dem ersten Klingeln nahm der das Gespräch an. "Hey, wie wars? Alles ok? Muss ich kommen und Leo verhauen?"

"Nein, eher trösten", murmelte Jonas.

"Wieso das denn?"

"Weil sein Freund..." Jonas schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fasste dann kurz zusammen, was passiert war.

"Oh man... da hast du ja in ein Wespennest gestochen", seufzte Bernd.

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch. 

"Das tut mir wirklich leid für ihn."

"Ist ja noch nicht raus, ob Mike wirklich fremd geknutscht hat.

"Allein schon in der Situation zu sein ist scheiße. Traut Leo es diesem Mike denn überhaupt zu?"

"Darüber haben wir gar nicht gesprochen. Aber wenn Timo ihn irgendwo erwischt hat..."

"Es war dunkel und eine Party. Ich nehm an, dass auch Timo nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, oder? Hat er Mike wirklich erkannt oder nur jemanden, der Mike ähnlich sah?"

"Ach so... darauf sind wir noch gar nicht gekommen", gab Jonas zu. 

"Und wenn es Mike war, dann war es doch vielleicht wirklich Leo. Egal wie vorsichtig man ist, auf solchen Partys passieren manchmal ungeplante Dinge. Sie waren allein, es war dunkel und... da ist es halt schon passiert."

"Ja, dunkel und spät, und nicht ganz nüchtern."

"Versuch Leo mal ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Und seid nachher bloß vorsichtig, wenn ihr euch aus dem Hotel schleicht!"

Jonas lächelte, der letzte Satz gefiel ihm. "Wir passen auf. Wir drei überlegen uns, wie wir das hinkriegen."

"Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder da bist, ja?" bat Bernd.

"Mach ich, versprochen", nickte Jonas. 

"Gut. Dann viel Glück und... bis später."

"Bis später. Und danke." Mit diesen Worten legte Jonas schnell auf.

Timo sah ihn an. "Was hat Bernd zu allem gesagt?"

"Wir sollen aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht erwischen lassen. Und ob du sicher bist, dass es Mike war."

"Schon. Mike hat zwei Piercings im Gesicht und ein ziemlich auffälliges Tattoo auf dem Oberarm. Er hatte es mir an dem Abend gezeigt und mir die Adresse von dem Studio gegeben, weil das wirklich fantastisch gestochen war."

"Okay, dann war ers", nickte Jonas, er hatte auf eine andere Antwort gehofft.

"Sorry. Ich... ich fühl mich echt total schuldig", murmelte Timo. "Aber ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Leo und Mike ein Paar sind."

"Wäre es besser, wenn Leo nichts davon wüsste? Vielleicht klärt sich alles, und wenn nicht - dann hätte Leo es doch verdient es zu erfahren."

Timo nickte. "Stimmt schon. Aber dann... dann hätte er es nicht unbedingt an einem Tag vor einem wichtigen Spiel erfahren... Egal, wir müssen jetzt hoffen, dass ich so angesäuselt war, dass ich meinen eigenen Teamkollegen nicht erkannt hab..."

"Ich hoffe es für die beiden." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür, und Leo kam heraus, mit feuchten Haaren und leicht gerötetem Gesicht.

"Dann können wir ja los", sagte Timo.

"Ja, los... ich mag nicht länger hier drin sitzen."

Jonas nickte und öffnete die Tür. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm. Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl ins Erdgeschoss und sahen sich um. Haupteingang in der Lobby, Empfangstresen, Hinweisschilder zu den Speiseräumen, Konferenzräumen, Fahrstühlen, Zimmern und dem Spa.

"Gibts denn keine Seiteneingänge?" murmelte Timo vor sich hin.

"Ich glaub nicht. Vielleicht durch die Küche, aber da kommen wir kaum rein."

"Hm... wie dann...?"

"Und wenn wir offiziell rausgehen? Ich hab irgendwas vergessen - meine Spezialzahnpasta oder meine elektrische Zahnbürste?"

"Peter ist ne coole Socke, aber das wird er nicht erlauben", sagte Timo kopfschüttelnd.

"Soll ich mir die Zähne nicht putzen?"

"Hier sind über zwanzig Leute, die dir Zahnpasta leihen könnten. Abgesehen davon, dass es hier im Hotel auch welche gibt."

"Zahnbürste? Oder aber wir bleiben näher bei der Wahrheit, wir wollen noch einen Spaziergang machen, um ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen."

"Deine Brille", sagte Leo plötzlich. "Der Bügel ist abgebrochen, da kann er auch niemanden anders schicken, weil der neue Bügel ja wieder angepasst werden muss."

Jonas nickte. "Sehr gut. Und Fielmann und Apollo und so haben bestimmt bis acht Uhr auf."

"Wir haben angerufen, die lassen den Laden für euch länger auf", schnaubte Timo. "Zu irgendwas muss der Promibonus ja mal gut sein."

"Super, so machen wir das. Müssen wir auch meine Brille kaputtmachen?", fragte Jonas.

"Nein, die packst du in dein hübsches Brillenetui. Du musst hier dann aber erst mal ohne rumlaufen."

"Okay", nahm Jonas die Brille schon mal ab,

"Wie blind bist du jetzt?" fragte Timo grinsend. "Muss ich dich führen?"

"Ich kann noch grob Farben unterscheiden und mit Glück ein melonengroßes, weißes Objekt erahnen. Timo, ich spiele immer ohne Brille!"

"Ja und ich warte immer noch auf den Tag, wo du über deine eigenen Füße stolperst, weil du nichts siehst."

"Nicht über meine Füße, ich weiß doch, wo die stehen. Aber über Gegenspieler oder so", überlegte Jonas. "Oder über den Ball."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Leo lachen. "Wir passen auf dich auf Jonas, versprochen."

"Vielleicht mal eine gelbe Armbinde? Oder so einen kleidsamen weißen Stock? Hach, nee, ich weiß, ein Führhund!"

Timo nickte. "Also los Leo, hols Stöckchen und führ unseren blinden Vize-Kapitän zum Essen."

Jonas lachte auf, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant. Die ersten Schritte waren immer irgendwie unsicher, wenn er seine Brille abgesetzt hatte, und er war froh, dass er keine der Hinweisschilder lesen musste, aber ansonsten kam er ganz gut auch ohne Brille zurecht.

"Boah, ich hab Hunger", sagte Timo. "Lasst uns gleich zum Buffet gehen und dann einen Tisch suchen."

"Ja, es riecht auch schon so verdammt gut", bemerkte Jonas.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger... ich schau schon mal nach Plätzen und halte euch was frei", sagte Leo.

"Du solltest etwas essen", meinte Jonas. "Du brauchst die Energie, außerdem würde es auffallen.

"Wie soll ich jetzt was runterkriegen, Jonas?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Nimm vielleicht was von der Suppe."

Seufzend nickte Leo und folgte ihnen zum Buffet. Jonas lächelte ihn dankbar an, dann nahm er sich selbst Essen.

Als sie alle drei ihr Essen hatten, suchten sie sich einen freien Tisch. "Wartet hier mal kurz, ich sag gleich mal Peter wegen meiner Brille bescheid", sagte Jonas.

Timo grinste ihn kurz an, dann begann er zu essen. 

Jonas mochte es nicht besonders Peter so anzulügen, aber das hier war ein Notfall. Also holte er tief Luft und steuerte den Trainertisch an. "Hey", sprach er seinen Trainer an. "Ich hab da ein Problem... ich hab mich vorhin auf meine Brille gesetzt."

Peter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Drauf gesetzt?"

"Ja, hatte mich bisschen hingelegt, gelesen und dann... naja, war halt eine Mischung aus Dusseligkeit und Dummheit."

Peter lachte leise. "Vermutlich hast du keine Ersatzbrille dabei?"

"Nee, hab ich nicht. Hab ja nicht gedacht, ich wär so dämlich..."

"Unfälle passieren Jonas."

"Ich würd dann gern mal zum Optiker gucken."

"Mach das", nickte Peter. "Vielleicht kannst du ja noch heute Abend hingehen und das reparieren lassen. Sonst kannst du auch gleich morgen früh gehen."

"Ich ruf da mal an. Ähm - Leo würde mitkommen. Oft dauert das ja..."

"Schon klar, außerdem kann Leo dann aufpassen, dass du nicht vor ein Auto rennst. Aber nur zum Optiker, Jonas."

"Ja, klar - was denkst du denn?"

"Oh, bei dir hab ich keine Bedenken. Aber Leo hat manchmal ziemlich wirre Ideen in seinem Kopf."

"Ich pass schon auf ihn auf", versprach Jonas.

Peter nickte. "Dann geh mal zurück zu deinem Essen, ehe es noch kalt wird."

Jonas nickte, verabschiedete sich kurz und ging dann zurück.

"Und?" fragte Leo, als Jonas sich neben Timo setzte. "Was sagt Peter?"

"Du sollst mich begleiten, damit ich nicht verloren gehe, wenn ich so blind durch die Gegend lauge."

Timo lachte auf. "Typisch Peter."

"Ja, er ist schon ein toller Trainer."

"Dann können wir unseren Plan ja erfolgreich umsetzen", sagte Timo zufrieden.

"Ja", murmelte Leo, es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sehr unsicher war.

"Das wird schon Leo", sagte Jonas. "Mike kann es bestimmt erklären."

"Ich hoffe es. Ich will nicht, dass..." Er mochte es sich wohl nicht einmal vorstellen.

"Traust du ihm sowas denn überhaupt zu?" fragte Jonas, der sich an Bernds Frage erinnerte.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber.. man traut es ihm nie zu, oder?"

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Nicht, wenn man denjenigen wirklich liebt."

Leo nickte niedergeschlagen.

"Komm, iss ein bisschen was", sagte Timo.

"Ja, bisschen..."

Jonas seufzte innerlich. Armer Leo.

"Na komm, noch ein bisschen... und dann klären wir das alles, ja?", versuchte er Leo ein wenig aufzumuntern.

Leo kämpfte sich tapfer durch seine Suppe. Endlich konnte er den Löffel zur Seite legen. "Wenn das mit Mike geklärt ist, holen wir uns noch was Leckeres, ja?", schlug Jonas vor.

"Ich sichere euch was", versprach Timo sofort.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

"Kein Problem. Wenn ihr wieder zurück seid, kommt ihr also am besten gleich zu mir hoch ins Zimmer."

"Machen wir", versprach Jonas. "So, wir sind fertig - wollen wir dann gleich los? Dann hast du es hinter dir."

"Ja bitte", sagte Leo und stand sofort auf.

"Bis später", verabschiedeten sie sich von Timo und gingen gleich hoch in ihr Zimmer. Schnell zogen sie die Jacken über, dann gingen sie aus dem Hotel.

"Also, wo ist dieser Park?" fragte Jonas.

"Hier lang", deutete Leo nach rechts. "Da die Straße lang, dann bei der großen Kreuzung links, und die nächste rechts. 

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Jonas überrascht.

"Google Maps."

Jonas lachte auf. "Ja, hätte ich mir denken können. Also dann los."

Leo nickte leicht und ging los, nicht allzu schnell, aber zielgerichtet zu dem Park. Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten, bis sie dort waren.


	51. Aussprache

"Da", hauchte Leo und deutete einen der Wege im Park entlang. Dort unter einem Baum stand eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Person mit schwarzer Jeans und Lederhose in der selben Farbe.

Auch Mike hatte sie sofort entdeckt und kam auf sie zu. Er wirkte allerdings verwirrt, als er Jonas erkannte.

"Was... was ist los?", fragte er leise, und irgendwie klang er besorgt dabei. 

"Betrügst du mich?" fragte Leo ohne lange Vorrede.

"Was?" Mike schien einen Moment zu brauchen, so erschrocken war er allein von der Frage. "Warum sollte ich dich betrügen? Ich liebe dich, Leo."

"Warum hast du dann einen anderen Mann geküsst?"

"Ich..." Mike schien tatsächlich zu überlegen. "Wer sagt das?"

"Ist das wichtig?" fragte Leo und trat einen Schritt näher. "Wichtig ist nur, ob du wirklich einen anderen Mann geküsst hast."

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Nur dich. Ich will auch niemanden anderes als dich küssen, Leo."

"Es war auf der Party bei Leo, als wir den Einzug in die EL gefeiert haben", sagte Jonas leise. "Erinnerst du dich an den Abend?"

Mike überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ich hab mich mit Timo länger über Cro unterhalten. War ne nette Runde - mit etwas zu viel Alkohol. Und dann..." Er versuchte offenbar sich zu erinnern. "Dann..."

"Was dann?" fragte Leo. "Timo sagt, er hätte dich auf dem Flur erwischt, im Dunkeln, und du hast mit einem Kerl geknutscht."

"Du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragte Mike überrascht.

"Ich... woran soll ich mich erinnern?" fragte Leo.

"Dass wir uns in den dunklen Flur verzogen hatten... aber nicht weitergekommen sind."

"Wir... oh", machte Leo und Jonas sah, wie sich seine Wangen deutlich rot färbten. "Ähm... oh Gott... das war kein Traum?" fragte er etwas piepsig.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch deine Hand in meiner Hose nicht... und mehr sag ich lieber nicht unter Zeugen."

Leo vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. "Ist das peinlich!" nuschelte er.

Mike trat auf ihn und und schloss ihn in seine Arme. "Shht, ist doch okay. Du hattest wirklich deutlich zu viel getrunken."

Jonas trat unwillkürlich ein Stückchen zurück um den beiden etwas Privatsspäre zu geben und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Also war es doch Leo gewesen - und Timo hatte offenbar Glück gehabt, dass er die beiden nur beim Knutschen erwischt hatte.

Mike und Leo unterhielten sich leise, während Mike ihn noch immer festhielt. Nach einem Moment hob Leo den Kopf und küsste Mike sanft und zärtlich.

Erleichtert atmete Jonas auf, dann zückte er das Handy. [Alles in Ordnung, die beiden knutschen jetzt. Wie auf der Partyl], schrieb er an Timo.

Einen Moment ließ er den beiden noch, dann räusperte er sich deutlich hörbar und trat wieder näher.

Leo schreckte zusammen. "Oh!", machte er.

Jonas grinste. "Wenn ihr knutscht, könnte man offenbar neben euch auch eine Bombe fallen lassen und ihr würdet es nicht mitkriegen."

"Wir sollten nicht so unvernünftig sein", murmelte Leo.

"Hier ist niemand", sagte Jonas. "Aber... etwas Vorsicht wäre vermutlich trotzdem nicht schlecht. Das mit Timo hätte auch ins Auge gehen können."

"Oh ja, ich bin froh, dass er kein Problem damit hat." Leo kuschelte sich an Mikes breite Brust. 

Mike schlang die Arme um Leo und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Timo ist ein cooler Kerl. Und du offenbar auch, Jonas."

"Natürlich bin ich das", grinste Jonas ihn an. "Immerhin werde ich meinen Liebsten genauso verstecken müssen wie Leo dich."

Mike nickte, offenbar überhaupt nicht überrascht. Merkwürdig, fand Jonas, aber vielleicht war Mike einfach so eine coole Socke, dass er das nicht zeigte.

"Dann hat Leo jetzt endlich Leute, mit denen er mal offen sprechen kann", sagte Mike schließlich. "Also Leute, die auch in seiner Nähe sind."

"Ja, sogar jemanden, mit dem er das Zimmer teilt", nickte Jonas. "Und ich bin froh, dass ich mit Leo reden kann. Ich... bin noch nicht lange mit ihm zusammen."

"Erste Beziehung mit einem Mann?" fragte Mike.

Jonas nickte. "Ja, bisher ein paar Frauen, aber das war nie das Richtige."

"Und jetzt hast du aufgegeben es zu versuchen. Gute Entscheidung."

Jonas lachte leise. "Ja, so kann man es auch sehen."

"Vielleicht können wir ja mal was zusammen machen, wenn wir wieder in Köln sind. Also zu viert, wenn dein Freund Lust hast."

"Dazu hat er bestimmt Lust", nickte Jonas. "Ihm geht es eh auf den Keks, dass wir nicht so ohne weiteres weggehen können. Zumindest nicht zu Hause."

"Aber in Holland", sagte Mike. "Wart ihr schon mal da?"

"Ja, waren wir... im Grunde... sind wir da zusammengekommen. In Maastricht."

"Ach echt?" fragte Leo überrascht. "In Maastricht waren Mike und ich auch schon öfter."

"Vielleicht können wir da auch mal zusammen hin. Da können wir wenigstens auch tanzen und so", schlug Leo vor. 

"Gern", sagte Mike.

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee", stimmte Jonas zu. "Aber trotzdem muss ich euch beiden jetzt trennen. Ich glaub, meine Brille ist inzwischen fertig." Er zog das Brillenetui aus der Jackentasche und setzte sie auf. "Oh ja, ist heile."

"Zauberei", grinste Leo und sah dann zu Mike. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so blöd war..."

"Hey, ist schon okay. Ist ja schon komisch, wenn jemand so was erzählt. Ich bin froh, dass wir drüber geredet haben."

"Ich auch. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Leo."

Leo küsste Mike noch einmal und löste sich dann von ihm.

"Ich freue mich auf morgen - erst gewinnt ihr, und dann hab ich dich wieder", lächelte Mike ihn an.

"Bis morgen", sagte Leo mit einem zärtlichen Blick.

"Bis morgen". Mike erwiderte den Blick, dann drehte er sich um und ging durch den Park weg.

Leo seufzte tief und sah Jonas an. "Ich bin so erleichtert!"

"Ich auch", gab Jonas zu. "Ihr seid ein tolles Paar, und Mike ist echt ein lieber Kerl - auch wenn er nicht unbedingt so aussieht."

"Das macht den Reiz aus", grinste Jonas. "Harte Schale, weicher Kern."

"Und ihr seid glücklich zusammen... also, wir sollten jetzt echt zurück ins Hotel."

Leo nickte und ging los. "Danke fürs Mitkommen, Jonas. Allein hätte ich mich wohl nicht getraut."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Du weißt, dass das selbstverständlich war, ja? Jetzt müssen wir uns aber echt beeilen, sonst wird es komisch."

"Kleiner Sprint also?" grinste Leo.

"Ja, gute Idee... also los." Jonas nickte Leo zu, dann lief er los.

Wenig Minuten später waren sie schon wieder im Hotel und einer der Betreuer kam auf sie zu. "Brille wieder heile?" fragte er Jonas.

"Ja, haben sie gut hingekriegt." Jonas nahm die Brille ab und zeigte sie vor.

"Sehr gut. Dann steht einem erfolgreichen Spiel morgen ja nichts im Weg."

"Genau. Ich werde zumindest den Weg in die Kabine finden - und danach führt Leo mich.

"Das hättest du wohl gern", schnaubte Leo und schob Jonas dann in Richtung. "Sagst du Peter bescheid, dass wir wieder da sind?" bat er den Betreuer.

"Klar mach ich. Euch noch einen schönen Abend."

"Dir auch!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch zu Timo.

"Ihr seid schon zurück?" fragte Timo überrascht als er die Tür öffnete.

"Ja", strahlte Leo ihn an.

"Ok, ich sehe die Story hat ein Happy End", sagte Timo. "Dann kommt rein und erzählt mir alles."

"Leo nickte heftig, dann betraten sie das Zimmer. Timo hatte ihnen schon Getränke aus der Minibar hingestellt, also konnte Leo jetzt erzählen.

Timo schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal über eine Brille nachdenken, wenn ich meine Teamkollegen nicht mehr erkennen. Allerdings... war es ja vielleicht auch ganz gut, dass ich nicht zu viel gesehen hab."

"Es war wohl mehr, als du hättest sehen wollen", murmelte Leo.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so einen Schreck eingejagt habe..."

Leo nickte nur leicht. "Ist schon okay. Ich bin nur froh, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist."

"Ich auch!" sagte Timo.

"Und etwas Gutes hat es ja - wir wollen demnächst mal mit Jonas und Bernd ausgehen."

"Ihr habt Mike davon erzählt?"

"Ja, hat sich so ergeben."

"Er weiß aber noch nicht wer Bernd ist", sagte Leo. "Er weiß nur, dass Jonas einen Freund hat."

"Das ist gut. Ich finds toll, dass ihr euch treffen wollt, aber Bernd sollte selbst entscheiden, wer von ihm weiß."

"Das ist ne goldene Regel. Keiner von uns outet einen anderen Spieler", sagte Leo ernst.

"Kennst du denn noch mehr?", fragte Jonas überrascht.

Leo zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Blödes Thema irgendwie..."

Jonas nickte, offenbar wollte Leo nicht einmal darüber reden. "Ähm... wenn du einen kennen solltest, dann darfst du ihm von mir erzählen, ja?" Anders würden sie doch nie aus dem Versteckspiel rauskommen.

"So läuft das irgendwie nicht", murmelte Leo und sah dann zu Timo. "Du wolltest uns was zu Futtern besorgen", sagte er um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ja, zumindest dir. Hier", beugte sich Timo nach hinten und holte eine Schüssel hervor, die hinter dem Bett gestanden hatte. Er nahm den Teller ab, der als Deckel darauf gelegen hatte, und präsentierte dann einen Haufen Nudeln mit duftender Bolognesesauce.

"Oh das sieht gut aus", sagte Leo mit großen Augen. "Ich hab so einen Hunger!"

"Hatte ich mir gedacht. Zumindest, wenn ihr das klären konntet."

Leo nahm den Teller dankbar entgegen und begann sofort zu essen. Er war wirklich ausgehungert, merkte er jetzt

"Hast du Bernd schon bescheid gegeben?" fragte Timo.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, wir wollten erst zurück. Ich ruf ihn mal an."

"Grüß ihn", sagte Leo mit vollem Mund.

Jonas lachte leise, dann wählte er Bernds Nummer.

"Hey Jonas", sagte Bernd. "Wie war das Treffen? Habt ihr alles geklärt?"

"Ja, es war Leo, mit dem Mike geknutscht hat. Nur war Leo ein wenig... sagen wir, es war wohl so was wie ein Filmriss."

Bernd lachte laut auf. "Klar, so ein Leichtgewicht verträgt auch nichts."

"Jedenfalls haben sie sich wieder ganz doll lieb - ich wurde Zeuge - und würden gern mal mit uns ausgehen. Also, wenn du Mike verraten möchtest, wer du bist."

"Wäre albern, wenn ich das dem Freund eines Fußballprofis nicht sagen würde. Außerdem wird das bestimmt cool, mal zu viert auszugehen."

"Ja, das finde ich auch."

"Und wie ist dieser Mike so?"

"Gepierct, tätowiert, mit Lederjacke und Motorrad, und er liebt Leo über alles."

"Klingt gut", sagte Bernd lächelnd.

"Ja, er scheint echt sehr lieb zu sein.""

"Dann versucht euch jetzt noch ein bisschen zu entspannen. War ja doch ein unerwartet aufregender Abend."

"Ja, wir machen es uns jetzt gemütlich. Und du auch, ja?"

"Mach ich. Julchen kommt gleich rüber und wir spielen ein bisschen Karten."

"Ja, das ist doch nett. Aber verzock dein Haus nicht."

"Wieso? Willst du mich dann nicht mehr?" lachte Bernd.

"Ich hab zumindest keine große Lust, mit dir unter der Brücke zu schlafen."

"Oh mein Schatz, keine Angst. Wir spielen nur um Gummibärchen."

"Dann ist ja gut", machte Jonas gespielt erleichtert.

Bernd lachte erneut. "So Julchen ist da, muss jetzt auflegen."

"Grüß ihn schön", bat Jonas, dann legte er auf.

"Wieso willst du unter einer Brücke schlafen?" fragte Timo irritiert.

"Bernd will mit Julchen Karten spielen. Ich hab ihn nur gebeten, das Haus nicht zu verzocken."

Timo schnaubte. "Als ob der Milchbubi ein Pokerface hat. Vermutlich nimmt Bernd ihn bis auf die Boxershorts aus."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will..."

"Ach keine Angst, ich glaube nicht das Bernd die dann anziehen wird. Oder... steht er auf sowas?"

"Ähm - ich glaub nicht... hoffe ich."

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ziemlich merkwürdige Ideen hast?" fragte Leo und sah Timo an.

"Wieso? Ich finde mich kreativ."

"Kreativ? Ich wusste nicht, dass Torhüter kreativ sein können."

"Hast du doch gerade gehört."

"Das war ekelhaft, aber nicht kreativ", grinste Jonas.

"Das war halt Torhüter-Kreativität."

"Ist deiner auch so?" fragte Leo an Jonas gewandt.

"Nee, eigentlich ist er ganz vernünftig", meinte Jonas. "Was macht Mike eigentlich so?"

"Rate doch mal", grinste Leo.

"Boah... keine Ahnung. Motorradfahren?"

Leo lachte. "Oh ja, leidenschaftlich gern."

"Und sonst?"

"Rate."

"Boah... also, im Büro sitzend, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Eher... irgendwas verkaufen? Motorradzubehör oder so?"

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber im Büro sitzt er nicht, da hast du recht."

"Gibt tausende Berufe... machen wir heiteres Beruferaten? Arbeitet er draußen?"

"Boah Leo, jetzt sag es ihm schon", sagte Timo. "Jonas wird es nie erraten und wenn wir die nächsten hundert Jahre hier sitzen."

"Na gut... er ist Gärtner", erzählte Leo.

"Gärtner?" wiederholte Jonas ungläubig.

Leo grinste. "Ja, Gärtner. Arbeitet bei der Stadt, in Parks, auch auch bei den Straßenbäumen oder auch mal auf dem Friedhof."

"Das... das ist echt unerwartet", sagte Jonas kopfschüttelnd. "Sehen deshalb dein Grünpflanzen immer so gut aus?"

"Ja, die hat er auch in Pflege", grinste Leo. 

"Ha, da kann er sich das Krüppelding von deiner Küchenfensterbank mal ansehen", sagte Timo lachend.

Leo lachte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Mike da noch was machen kann."

"Vermutlich nicht."

"So, und was machen wir mit dem angefangenen Abend... mit gekitteter Beziehung und reparierter Brille?", wechselte Timo das Thema.

"Wollen wir auch was spielen?" schlug Leo vor.

"Ja, gute Idee. Kniffeln? Oder Karten?"

"Oh lass uns Kniffeln!"

"Ich hab alles dabei", meinte Timo und suchte Kniffelblock, Stift und Würfel mit Becher aus seiner Tasche heraus. Die drei machten es sich gemütlich und starteten ihr Spiel.

Sie kniffelten drei Runden, dabei war es tatsächlich Timo, der am Ende gewann. "Glück im Spiel...", grinste Leo, als sie schließlich aufhörten.

"Wir sollten langsam ins Bett", sagte Leo und gähnte.

"Ja, ich denke auch - morgen müssen wir gewinnen, sonst wird es peinlich."

"Ziemlich", nickte Timo. "Schlaft gut ihr beiden."

"Du auch", wünschten Leo und Jonas und gingen runter zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie beiden machten sich schnell fertig und kuschelten sich dann in ihre Betten.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Leo. "Und wenn du heute Nacht von Bernd sprichst... dann weiß ich, wen du meinst."

"Schlaf du auch schön. Und träum von deinem Mike."

"Das werde ich, bestimmt."

Jonas lächelte und schloss die Augen. ES dauerte nicht lange, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	52. „Du hast die falsche Nummer!“

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Jonas und Leo nicht etwa von einem Handywecker auf, sondern von einem Nachrichtenton. [Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Hab viel Spaß und Erfolg beim Spiel. Bernd]

Jonas lächelte verschlafen und tippte mit halboffenen Augen [Dsanke, ich aucch, kuh Jonas]

"Hmm?", knurrte Leo, der ebenso müde war.

"Müssen aufstehen", nuschelte Jonas.

"Sagt das dein Handy?"

"Mhm."

"Dein Handy ist doof."

Im selben Moment, begann Leos Handwecker zu klingeln.

"Ich glaub, deins auch."

"Ja. Alle Handys doof."

"Aber in meinem steckt Bernd drin, also ist es nicht doof."

"Der ist schon wach?" fragte Leo und klang fast empört.

"Der ist Torwart."

"Hm, stimmt. Bist mutig, dir einen Torwart zu angeln."

"Er hat mich geangelt - und ich hab nicht gewagt ihm zu widersprechen."

"Ah, so war das", grinste Leo und setzte sich langsam auf.

"Ja, so ungefähr... willst du zuerst ins Bad?"

Leo überlegte und nickte dann. "Ja, dann kannst du in Ruhe mit deinem verrückten Freund telefonieren."

"Danke", lächelte Jonas und suchte sein Handy auf der Bettdecke. Erst jetzt sah er, was er vorhin geschrieben hatte. "Oh man, das mit dem blind tippen üb ich wohl besser nochmal."

Er wählte Bernds Nummer und wartete, dass er ranging. "Guten Morgen, Kuh Jonas", wurde er lachend begrüßt.

"Ja, ja lach nur. Ich war noch im Tiefschlaf!"

"Ich mag Kühe..."

"Die Kuh war aber eigentlich ein Kuss."

"Oh, ein Kuss einer Kuh? Aber immerhin bist du jetzt wach. Und ich finde es total schön mit dir zu telefonieren."

Jonas lachte leise. "Ich auch. Leo ist extra als erster ins Bad, damit ich mit meinem verrückten Freund sprechen kann."

"Verrückter Freund? Was hast du dem von mir erzählt?"

"Du bist Torhüter, das reicht ihm."

"Das ist ein Argument. Aber damit kann ich leben."

"Du bist mein Torwart, und ich mag dich genauso wie du bist."

"Dann ist uns einfach egal, was Leute wie Leo sagen."

"Ach, Leo ist schon ok", meinte Jonas.

"Ja, er kommt auch immer ganz okay rüber. Und er spielt in unserer Liga, das spricht auf für ihn."

"Genau. Ich... ich glaube, dass Leo noch mehr von uns kennt", sagte Jonas leise.

"Oh - aber er sagt nichts?"

"Nein. Hat nur was von einer Regel gesagt, nachdem man niemanden outet."

Bernd seufzte leise. "Vermutlich ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, aber es ist einfach ätzend."

"Es ist auch total dämlich! So lernen wir uns nur durch große Zufälle kennen. Und jeder fühlt sich allein und hat vielleicht niemanden, mit dem er reden kann."

"Aber wie willst du das ändern?"

Jonas seufzte. "Ich kanns vermutlich nicht..."

"Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann mal mit Leo und Mike darüber reden.

"Wir können es versuchen. Gestern hat Leo schnell das Thema gewechselt."

"Gestern hatte er auch noch ganz andere Sachen im Kopf."

"Wir machen es mal in Ruhe", nickte Jonas. "Und jetzt genug davon. Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, und das, obwohl du nicht bei mir warst."

"Heute Nacht wieder."

"Ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch."

"Ich freu mich auch", hauchte Leo von der Badezimmertür aus.

"Ach du bist doch blöd!" lachte Jonas.

"Und du säuselst wie ein Mädchen."

"Ist Leo gerade frech zu dir?" fragte Bernd.

"Er ist wie immer. Und ich muss jetzt ins Bad, gleich gibts Frühstück."

"Dann muss ich wohl auch mal ins Bad", seufzte Bernd. "Telefonieren wir nachher noch mal?"

"Ja, klar. Wenn wir Pause haben vor dem Spiel? Oder willst du da deine Ruhe haben?"

"Nein, da ist ein kurzes Telefonat schon drin. Dann bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Jonas und legte auf.

"Ihr seid ja zu goldig", grinste Leo. "Da merkt man, wie frisch das bei euch noch ist."

"Wir sind nicht goldig", protestierte Jonas.

"Doch. Waren Mike und ich wohl auch. Oder nervig, je nachdem wie man es sieht."

"Es ist einfach schön", murmelte Jonas auf dem Weg ins Bad.

"So soll es doch auch sein", sagte Leo, der damit begann sich anzuziehen.

Jonas beeilte sich im Bad und zog sich an. Er blickte noch einmal auf das Handy, er hoffte eine Nachricht von Bernd bekommen zu haben. Eine Nachricht war da, jedoch nicht von seinem Freund.

[Mein Liebling, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Ich bin in Gedanken bei dir. Genieß den Tag und das Spiel. Ich kann deine Rückkehr kaum erwarten.]

Irritiert sah Jonas auf das Handy. Die Nachricht klang gut - wenn sie von Bernd gewesen wäre. Aber sie stammte von einer unbekannten Nummer.

Erst jetzt dachte er wieder an die Nachricht von gestern Morgen. Ob sie von der selben Nummer gekommen war? Aber die Nachricht von gestern hatte er gelöscht, also konnte er nicht nachsehen.

Diese hier würde er nicht löschen, falls noch eine kommen sollte, würde er es erkennen. Er speicherte die Nummer sogar unter "Keine Ahnung."

Bei der nächsten Nachricht sollte er aber vielleicht antworten, dass hier jemand eine falsche Nummer benutzte. War vielleicht ein Zahlendreher oder so was.

Aber jetzt legte er das Handy erst mal wieder zurück und folgte Leo, der schon runter zum Frühstück gegangen war.

"Na, musstest du noch ein bisschen flirten?" fragte Leo, als Jonas sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

"Nur ein bisschen." Er wollte Leo nicht von den merkwürdigen Nachrichten erzählen. Stattdessen schenkte er sich etwas Kaffee ein.

"Gibt tolles Müsli mit frischen Früchten", erzählte Leo. 

"Müsli? Hm... ich glaube ich hab eher Lust auf Ei. Spiegelei."

"Spiegelei gibts glaube ich nicht, aber Rührei, das ist schön saftig."

"Dann eben das", sagte Jonas und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Bäh... Bernds ist besser", murmelte er und goss Milch nach.

Leo lachte leise. "Das liegt aber nicht am Kaffee."

"Nicht?"

"Nein, das liegt daran, dass er mit viel Liebe gemacht wurde."

"Ja, das kann natürlich sein. Ich bestell mir mal einen Tee und hol mir dann auch gleich was zu essen", sagte Jonas nach einem erneuten Schluck Kaffee.

"Ich halte dir hier frei."

"Danke. Bis gleich."

"Danke", nickte Jonas und suchte sich ein paar Leckereien vom Frühstücksbuffet aus. Als er mit gefülltem Teller zurück an den Tisch kam, hatte sich Timo zu ihnen gesetzt und hielt sich an seiner Kaffeetasse fest.

"Guten Morgen, zweitliebster Torhüter", grüßte Jonas ihn.

"Timo ist noch nicht wirklich wach", sagte Leo.

"Ich merke es schon. Mal sehen, ob er merkt, dass ich Salz in seinen Kaffee getan hab."

Timo brummte etwas und zog seine Tasse näher an sich.

"Hast recht, der pennt echt noch."

"Da hat der Kerl extra ein Einzelzimmer und dann sieht er so verpennt aus. Frechheit", grinste Leo.

"Na komm, du hast doch auch geschlafen wie in Baby."

"Ja hab ich. Dein Schnarchen ist auch immer ein sehr beruhigendes Geräusch um einzuschlafen."

"Das weiß ich doch, weswegen mach ichs doch auch."

"Du bist so ein guter Freund", lachte Leo. "Ich hol mir noch ein bisschen Obst."

"Bringst du mir eine Banane mit?", bat Jonas.

"Klar. Timo, für dich auch was?"

"Hm, nee", knurrte Timo kaum verständlich.

"Ok", sagte Leo nur und verschwand in Richtung Buffet.

Bald kehrte er mit drei Bananen zurück, für jeden von ihnen eine. Kurz danach kam Jonas Tee und irgendwann wurde auch Timo soweit wach, dass er sich was zu essen holen konnte. Er blieb jedoch noch immer recht wortkarg, so dass Leo und Jonas sich eher allein unterhielten.

Aber das war nichts neues bei Timo. Am Morgen vor einem Spiel war er immer wortkarg. Er war irgendwie schon im Tunnel, hatte er mal erklärt, und die anderen akzeptierten das so. 

Nach einem ruhigen Frühstück machten sie sich langsam fertig für den obligatorischen Spaziergang. Oben sah Jonas kurz auf sein Handy. Ob Bernd... nein, nicht nicht von Bernd, sondern von seinem unbekannten Kontakt.

[Mein Liebling, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Warum antwortest du nicht?]

Jonas schüttelte nur den Kopf, er würde nicht antworten. Er sollte seinen unbekannten Kontakt nicht noch ermutigen.

Allerdings war da immer noch die Sache, dass der Unbekannte sich in der Nummer vertan haben konnte und vielleicht versuchte, seine Freundin oder seinen Freund zu erreichen.

Vielleicht sollte er doch antworten. Ein einziges Mal. [Du hast die falsche Nummer.], tippte er und schickte die Nachricht ab.

So, damit sollte dann auch mit den komischen Nachrichten. Er legte sein Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch und zog sich Jacke und Laufschuhe an. Dann ging er nach unten in die Lobby, wo sie sich alle trafen.

Es wurde wie immer ein gemütlicher Spaziergang zum Abschalten und für einige letzte Anweisungen des Trainers.

Danach zogen sie sich erst mal wieder auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Ein paar Spieler hatten noch Massagen oder ähnliches, Jonas hatte aber darauf verzichtet. Stattdessen legte er sich mit einem Buch aufs Bett.

"Na, Schlaubi?", grinste Leo ihn an. "Was lieste denn da?"

"Die Landkarte der Zeit", grinste Jonas zurück. "Also nichts fürs Studium."

"Klingt aber auch ganz schön intell... inter... schlau", erwiderte Leo das Grinsen.

"Inter-Schlau? Das gefällt mir", lachte Jonas. "Und es nichts Inter-Schlaues, sondern eine ziemlich abgedrehte Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Geschichte. Also was schönes zum Abschalten."

"Na gut... ich hör trotzdem lieber bisschen Musik."

"Mach das", lächelte Jonas und vertiefte sich dann wieder in sein Buch.

Er fühlte, wie sich Leo neben ihn setzte und seine Kopfhörer aufsetze. Auch das war wie immer - und ein Grund, warum sie so gut als Zimmernachbarn klar kamen.

Drei Kapitel später setzte Leo sich auf. "Essenszeit!"

"Ja, schrei doch nicht so", beschwerte sich Jonas. "Du bekommst schon noch was ab, auch wenn wir fünf Minuten später runtergehen."

"Ich wollte dir nur Zeit geben den Absatz zu ende zu lesen."

"Sehr gut", nickte Jonas und tat genau das. "Dann..." In diesem Moment meldete sich sein Handy. Er zog es hervor und las die Nachricht.

[Nein, ich hab die richtige Nummer, hab keine Angst mein Liebling. Wie könnte ich auch eine falsche Nummer haben, wenn es um etwas so wichtiges geht!]

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Also nicht die falsche Nummer? Möglich... aber dann würde er halt nicht mehr reagieren.

"Was ist?" fragte Leo.

"Nichts. Da hat nur jemand die falsche Nummer und will es nicht einsehen."

"Ähm ok", sagte Leo kopfschüttelnd. "Sperr den Kontakt am besten."

"Meinst du? Kriegt er eh nicht mit, und irgendwie bin ich schon neugierig."

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kannst du ja immer noch machen, wenn es zu lästig wird. Und jetzt lass uns runter gehen."

"Ja, Nervensäge. Hungrige Nervensäge."

"Immer hungrig, weiß du doch", lachte Leo.

"Ich weiß, du bist noch im Wachstum", grinste Jonas und stand auf. Die beiden gingen nach unten.

Das Mittagessen war wie üblich, nahrhaft, gesund und lecker, aber nicht zu schwer. Auch hier unterhielten sie sich wieder ganz locker über alles und nichts. 

Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder in ihr Zimmer, und Jonas wählte Bernds Nummer. "Hey", meldete sich Bernd. "Schon fertig mit Essen?"

"Ja, gerade. Du auch?"

"Ja, bin gerade wieder aufs Zimmer gekommen."

"Schön, dann haben wir ja ein bisschen Zeit."

"Ja, und wenn Leo frech wird, dann sperr ihn ins Badezimmer."

"Leo? Wenn du frech wirst, kommst du ins Badezimmer", drohte Jonas.

Leo schnaubte und zückte demonstrativ sein Handy. "Ich rufe jetzt meinen Freund an, also kusch!"

"Pah, ich hab meinen schon dran, ich war erster - Ätsch!"

Bernd lachte auf, als er das hörte. "Liegt ihr jetzt im Wettstreit?"

"Ja, scheint so..."

"Ihr seid ja echt lustig", grinste Bernd.

"Wir versuchen es zumindest."

"Und sonst so? Wie lief der Vormittag bei euch heiteren Gesellen so ab?"

"Gemütlich. Hab bisschen gelesen, der Analphabet neben mir hat Musik gehört."

"Habt euch lieb Jungs. Kann nicht jeder so schlau wie du sein, Schlaubi."

"Wir haben uns ja lieb."

"Dann bin ich beruhigt. Und sonst? Wie ist das Wetter bei euch?"

"Angenehm. Soll her heute auch nicht regnen, ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so."

"Da habt ihr Glück. Hier hat es schon während unseres Spaziergangs geregnet."

"Oh man, du Armer. Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass du nachher nicht zu nass wirst."

"Das hoffe ich auch. Aber die Hoffnung hab ich eigentlich schon aufgegeben."

Jonas lachte leise. "Dann lass ich dir nachher ein warmes Bad ein, wenn du nach Hause kommst."

"Nur wenn du mit mir badest."

"Können wir uns drauf einigen."

"Hm, dann freu ich mich darauf."

"Das sollst du auch. Und ich überleg mir was Besonderes, wenn du nachher gewinnst."

"Es reicht mir, wenn du wieder bei mir bist."

"Ich freu mich auch auf dich", lächelte Jonas ins Telefon.

"Dann bis heute Abend", flüsterte Bernd.

Jonas lächelte, Bernds Stimme hatte ganz weich und verliebt geklungen. "Bis heute Abend", wisperte er zurück. Er legte auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.


	53. Spiel und Heimkehr

Leo seufzte neben ihm vernehmlich.

Jonas drehte den Kopf und öffnete ein Augen. "Hm?"

"Hach, muss Liebe schön sein", hauche Leo und grinste ihn breit an.

"Mike nicht so der romantische Typ?" fragte Jonas.

"Nicht so, aber so ein rumgesäusel... das macht man ja eh nur am Anfang."

"Vermutlich. Stört es dich sehr?"

"Nein, nein, ist irgendwie... ziemlich süß."

Jonas verzog das Gesicht. "Süß... Na wenn du meinst."

"Oh ja, das meine ich."

Jonas grinste schief. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so der Säuseltyp bin."

"Hätte ich dir auch nicht zugetraut. Aber ist doch schön." Leo sah auf die Uhr. "Aber ich glaub, du hast gerade rechtzeitig aufgelegt.

"Müssen wir schon los?" fragte Jonas erstaunt.

"Ja, zumindest schon mal zusammenpacken und so. Und dann ach bald runter. Ist schon zwei."

Jonas nickte und streckte sich, ehe er sich vom Bett schob und die wenigen ausgepackten Sachen in seine Tasche warf. Als letztes steckte er sein Handy in die Hosentasche. Das war nicht gern gesehen, aber er wollte nachher im Bus noch eine Whatsapp an Bernd schicken.

Leo hatte inzwischen das Bad ausgeräumt und warf Jonas seine restlichen Sachen zu.

"Danke", nickte Jonas, die Sachen hätte er glatt vergessen.

Leo lächelte und warf seinen Kram in seine Tasche. "Fertig?" fragte er dann.

"Ja, ich denke schon. Wenn ich nicht noch was vergessen hab?

"Wenn ja, schickt es das Hotel eh nach Köln", meinte Leo schulterzuckend.

"Ich weiß, du hast das schon hin und wieder ausprobiert."

"Ja... klappt prima", grinste Leo. "Und solange ich meinen Kopf und meine Füße nicht vergesse..."

"Beide wichtig, auf alles andere kannst du ja verzichten."

"Eben. Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen."

Jonas nickte und stand auf, und gemeinsam gingen sie runter. Sie sahen schon vom Fahrstuhl aus, dass der Bus schon vor dem Hotel parkte, und sie schon einsteigen konnten. 

Diesmal blieb Jonas bei Leo. Timo war jetzt eh so im Tunnel, dass er nicht mehr ansprechbar war. Kaum saß er im Bus, vibrierte sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche.

Jonas lächelte leicht. Offenbar hatte Bernd die gleiche Idee gehabt. Schnell zog er es hervor und sah aufs Display. Sofort machte sein Enttäuschung breit - es war nicht Bernd, der ihm geschrieben hatte, sondern der unbekannte Kontakt. [Hallo, mein Schatz, ich drücke dir für heute die Daumen. Ich liebe dich, egal, ob du gewinnst oder verlierst.]

Jonas verdrehte die Augen. Langsam wurde es nervig. Er schloss die Nachricht und schrieb statt dessen an Bernd, [Gleich geht es los, wir sind auf dem Weg. Ich freu mich auf zu Hause.]

Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. [Ich drück dir die Daumen. Bleib heil! Bis heute Abend.]

Jonas lächelte leicht, dann steckte er das Handy weg. Jetzt sollte auch er sich konzentrieren. Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten, schloss die Augen und rief sich die Worte von Peter über ihren Gegner wieder ins Gedächtnis. Die Schwachstellen, die Stärken, ihre Taktik.

Es war ein unterklassiger Gegner, aber die konnten fies und gemein sein. Es war ihre einzige Chance für Schlagzeilen zu sorgen, und das versuchten sie natürlich. Sie hatten nichts zu verlieren. 

Es gab eigentlich in jeder Pokalsaison kleine oder große Sensationen, wenn Bundesligisten gegen Gegner aus der dritten Liga oder noch tiefer verloren. Jonas hatte keine Lust, mit so etwas in die neue Saison zu starten.

Er hing noch diesem Gedanken nach, als der Bus schon am Stadion hielt. 

Leo stupste ihn leicht an und Jonas nickte und stand dann auf.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das kleine Stadion, in dem sie die Partie bestreiten würden. 10.000 Plätze passten in das Stadion, hatte ihnen jemand gesagt, klar, dass es ausverkauft sein würde. 

"Kleine Stadien haben auch ihren Charme", meinte Leo neben ihm.

"Ja, ich mag sie auch. Einfach mal was anderes."

Die Gästekabine, in der sie sich wenig später fertig machten, war eher... rustikal und einfach. Aber auch das gehörte einfach zum Pokal dazu. Jonas selbst hatte ja auch viel länger als andere Mitspieler in solchen Stadien mit solchen Kabinen gespielt.

Ganz in Ruhe zogen sie sich um und gingen dann geschlossen nach draußen zum warmmachen. Spätestens jetzt verflogen die Gedanken, an kleine Stadien oder einfache Kabinen komplett.

Es war ein Spiel, ein wichtiges Spiel, und so fühlte es sich jetzt auch an. Und dann ging es auch endlich richtig los, das erste Pflichtspiel der neuen Saison.

Sie hatten von Anfang an mehr Ballbesitz, auch wenn die Leher immer wieder angriffen. Es dauerte so auch fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Leo das erste Tor schoss. Mit einem 0:2 ging es in die Kabine. Nach der Pause kassierten die Leher eine rote Karte, danach war das 0:5 nur noch Formsache.

Es war ein gutes Spiel, mit einem guten Ergebnis und dementsprechend zufrieden waren sie, als sie nach dem Umziehen und Auslaufen wieder im Bus saßen.

Jonas fielen kurz hinter Bremen die Augen zu.

"Jonas? Aufwachen. Wir sind gleich da!"

"Hm?", machte Jonas müde. "Oh... hab echt geschlafen."

"Tief und fest", grinste Leo.

"Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht geschnarcht."

"Nur ein bisschen. Aber ich hab Musik gehört, hat mich also nicht groß gestört."

Jonas grinste leicht. "Dann ist ja gut." Er gähnte verhalten und setzte sich dann richtig auf.

"Dein Handy hat übrigens ein paar Mal Laut gegeben. Bernd leidet offenbar unter Busschlaflosigkeit."

"Der Arme", murmelte Jonas. "Aber gleich hat er mich ja wieder." Er gähnte noch einmal, dann tastete er nach dem Handy.

Es waren sieben Nachrichten - davon nur eine von Bernd. [Glückwunsch zum Sieg... freu mich auf dich und das Bad, Bernd]

Jonas lächelte. Darauf freute er sich auch sehr. Die anderen Nachrichten las er erst gar nicht, sondern steckte das Handy gleich weg. Dann waren sie auch schon am Stadion und konnten aussteigen.

Sie alle reckten und streckten sich ehe sie ihr Gepäck holten und langsam zu ihren Autos gingen.

Jonas verabschiedete sich von Timo, mit dem er nach dem Spiel kaum gesprochen hatte, und von Leo. "Grüß Mike von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Und du grüß Bernd."

"Mach ich auch", versprach Jonas und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Er schrieb Bernd eine kurze Nachricht, dass er jetzt losfahren würde, dann startete er den Motor und fuhr langsam vom Parkplatz.

Er war noch immer müde, und die Fahrt würde noch eine halbe Stunde dauern.

Also drehte er das Radio auf und suchte einen Sender, auf dem die Zusammenfassungen der Pokalspiele liefen. Er wusste zwar, dass Bernd gewonnen hatte, aber sonst hatte er keine weiteren Ergebnisse mitbekommen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Berichte, und so kam er schließlich bei Bernd an. In Bernds Haushälfte brannten die Lichter, also war sein Freund schon da.

Jonas parkte, nahm seine Tasche und ging dann zum Haus. Mit einem Lächeln zog er den Schlüssel, den Bernd ihm übergeben hatte, und schloss auf. "Ich bin da", rief er in den Flur.

"Ich auch!" rief Bernd lachend zurück. "Bin in der Küche."

"Ich komme", rief Jonas, zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und lief in die Küche.

Bernd wischte sich gerade die Hände an einem Handtuch ab, dann ging er Jonas entgegen und umarmte ihn fest.

"Hey", grüßte Jonas ihn leise und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Hey", flüsterte Bernd und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Schön, wieder bei dir zu sein."

"Hab dich auch vermisst."

"Aber immerhin haben wir beide gewonnen, hat sich also gelohnt."

Bernd lächelte. "Ja, hat es. Hast du Hunger?"

"Ja, klar. Was hast du denn gezaubert?"

"Nichts großes. Ein paar Brote und Gemüsesticks."

"Was Gesundes nach dem Spiel, das ist gut."

"Dann setz dich. Oder lieber Wohnzimmer?" fragte Bernd.

"Wohnzimmer ist gemütlicher. Kann ich schon was...", fing Jonas an, da unterbrach ihm das Summen seines Handys.

Jonas zögerte. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust nachzusehen, ob das wieder dieser komische Unbekannte war, der ihn nervte.

Andererseits war es vielleicht jemand anderes - Eltern, Freunde, es gab so einige Leute, die sich nach Spielen bei hm meldeten und eine Antwort erwarteten.

Seufzend zog Jonas das Handy aus der Tasche.

In der Tat hatte er Nachrichten von Freunden und Verwandten, denen er schnell und kurz antwortete. Dazwischen war aber auch eine neue Nachricht des Unbekannten.

Jonas sparte es sich, sie zu lesen. Nicht mehr heute Abend. Den restlichen Abend wollte er mit Bernd genießen. Kurz darauf saßen sie dann auch zusammen auf dem Sofa, sahen sich eine Aufnahme der Sportschau an und aßen nebenbei Abendessen.

Sie waren beide zwar erschöpft aber auch noch viel zu aufgekratzt vom Spiel um müde genug fürs Bett zu sein. Also sahen sie nach der Sportschau noch ein, zwei alte Serienfolgen einer Sitcom um müde zu werden.

"Bett?" fragte Bernd schließlich.

"Hm, ja... ich glaub, jetzt kann ich allmählich schlafen."

"Wenn nicht, erzähl ich dir ne Gute Nacht Geschichte", grinste Bernd und stand auf.

"Oh ja, die will ich hören", grinste Jonas und erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Dann mach dich schnell bettfertig", sagte Bernd und nahm Jonas Hand um ihn mit sich zur Treppe zu ziehen.

Das fühlte sich einfach schön an, fand Jonas, und ließ sich nur zu gern nach oben ziehen. Bernd zog Jonas einfach mit sich ins Bad. "Spart zeit", meinte er. Jonas nickte leicht und stellte sich etwas unsicher neben Bernd. Zähneputzen und Waschen war ja okay, aber er wollte doch lieber alleine aufs Klo gehen.

Zum Glück sah Bernd das ähnlich und ging nach dem Waschen schon vor ins Schlafzimmer.

Erleichtert ging Jonas aufs Klo und dann ins Schlafzimmer. Bernd hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und auf den Nachttischen standen Wasserflaschen bereit.

"Du sorgst so gut für mich", lächelte Jonas und begann sich auszuziehen.

"Ich will ja auch, dass du dich wohl fühlst."

"Oh, das tu ich, viel mehr als ich je gedacht hätte."

"Dann mach es dir bequem, ich bin gleich wieder da", lächelte Bernd.

"Hm", knurrte Jonas genießerisch und zog sich bis auf das Shirt aus. Dann zögerte. Nackt oder nicht?

Nackt, beschloss er schließlich und zog auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke aus. Dann schob er sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Frisch bezogen, fiel ihm auf, es roch wirklich gut. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bernd zurückkam und auf dem Weg zum Bett gleich das Deckenlicht ausknipste. Nur noch die beiden Lampen auf den Nachttischen verbreiteten nun ein gemütliches Licht. Er zog sich ebenfalls komplett aus und kuschelte sich neben Jonas. 

Jonas drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und sah Bernd erwartungsvoll an.

"Hm?", machte der.

"Na die Geschichte", grinste Jonas.

"Oh", mache Bernd. "Darum komm ich wohl nicht herum, was?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag Geschichten."

"Okay", machte Bernd und überlegte. 

Dann grinste er plötzlich. "Ich erzähl dir die Geschichte vom kleinen Schlumpf Schlaubi und seiner verlorenen Lesebrille."

Jonas grinste ihn an, "Dann erzähl mal."


	54. Das Märchen von Schlaubi Schlumpf

Bernd räusperte sich und begann. "Es war ein schöner Sommertag in Schlumpfhausen und Schlaubi hatte gerade ein gemütliches kleines Mittagschläfchen im Schatten eines Baumes gehalten..."

Jonas lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich an Bernd, während der weitererzählte. "Schließlich begann die Sonne ihm in der Nase zu kitzeln, und er schlug die Augen auf. Wie immer tastete er nach seiner Brille, die er ordentlich links neben sich auf einen Baumstumpf abgelegt hatte. Aber... aber da war nichts. Seine wunderschöne Lesebrille war verschwunden. Schnell setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Die Welt war verschwommen, aber seine Brille sollte er doch sehen können!

Er tastete erneut herum, fand aber nur eine Eichel, die ein verspieltes Eichhörnchen von einem Ast heruntergeworfen hatte. Auch auf der rechten Seite wurde er nicht fündig. Aber wie konnte das nur sein? Vor seinem Nickerchen war sie noch da gewesen! Ob ihm einer der anderen Schlümpfe einen Streich spielte? Er sah sich um, beäugte die Büsche und lauschte, ob irgendwo ein Kichern ertönte.

Nein, da war nichts. Kein Schlumpfling mit seiner Brille, und die anderen waren alle bei der Arbeit. Viele von ihnen bauten am großen Staudamm, wenn sie nicht ihrem eigenen Beruf nachgingen - der Bäckerschlumpf zum Beispiel, der fließig Brote buk. "Hallo?", rief Schlaubi, aber niemand antwortete.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchzuckte ihn - ob dies eine neue List von Gargamel war? Ein Trick, damit er ihn ins Dorf führte und dafür sorgte, dass alle Schlümpfe in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Schlaubi schluckte ängstlich. Plötzlich wirkte alles um ihn herum bedrohlich. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Zurück ins Dorf durfte er nicht gehen.

Er würde sie womöglich alle verraten! Er musste seine Brille finden, seine schöne, klare Brille, die die Welt so klar machte. Vorsichtig stand er auf und tastete den Weg entlang, er fühlte sich so unsicher ohne seine Brille.

Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, wie er immer tiefer und tiefer in den Wald geriet. Das Blätterdach über seinem Kopf wurde immer dichter und dunkler und immer wieder stolperte Schlaubi über Äste oder Wurzeln, die er nicht sehen konnte.

Irgendwann stand er vor einem großen Ast, der ihm den Weg versperrte. Erst jetzt sah er sich um - und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er war alleine, im tiefen Wald. Es war düster, er hörte keine Tiere, und seine Brille war noch immer weg.

"Hallo?" rief er mit zittriger Stimme. Aber niemand antwortete. Zögernd drehte er sich um, aber in der Dunkelheit würde er den Weg nach Hause niemals wieder finden. "Denk nach", flüsterte Schlaubi. "Denk nach Schlaubi. Wenn jemand einen Weg hieraus findet, dann ich."

Ganz klar, wenn der direkte Weg versperrt war, dann musste er eben umrum gehen. Nach links, beschloss er. Da müsste auch irgendwo der große Fluss sein, und an dem konnte er sich orientieren.   
"Krähähä, krähähä", rief es über ihm, und Schlaubi sah nach oben.

Ein dunkler Schatten bewegte sich dort und erschrocken duckte sich Schlaubi. Erneut ertönte das "Krähähä, krähähä" und nun erkannte Schlaubi den Laut - eine Elster! Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Der Wald war also doch nicht komplett verlassen.

"Hallo, Frau Elster", rief er hoch, "Hallo, hörst du mich?"  
Die Elster krächzte noch einmal, und jetzt konnte Schlaubi sie auch sehen. Da oben auf einem Ast hatte sie ihr Nest, und irgendwas glänzte darin.

"Frau Elster, ich brauche deine Hilfe", rief Schlaubi. "Ich habe meine Brille verloren und mich im Wald verlaufen. Ein schlauer Vogel wie du kennt doch bestimmt den Weg ins Schlumpfdorf."

"Brille, du hast Brille gesagt?", fragte die Elster und krächzte noch einmal. "Das, das du sonst auf der Nase trägst? Das so schön glitzert, wenn es in der Sonne liegt?"

Schlaubi sah sie forschend an. "Hast du meine Brille geklaut?", fragte er nach.  
"Geklaut? Nein, nein... aber ich... ich hab da etwas gefunden", gab die Elster zu. "Sie glitzert in meinem Nest aber gar nicht so schön."

Schlaubi überlegte. Er wusste das Elstern nur ungern ihre Schätze wieder hergaben. "Liebe Frau Elster, ich habe eine Idee", sagte er schließlich. "Wenn du mir meine Brille wieder gibst und mich zurück ins Dorf bringst, dann schenke ich dir etwas, was viel schöner glitzert als meine Brille."

Die Elster legte ihren Kopf schief, dann nickte sie aber. "Gut, ich weiß, dass du ehrlich bist. Ich gebe dir deine Brille und fliege dich nach Hause." Er hörte es leise klacken, dann kam die Elster schon zu ihm heruntergesegelt, im Schnabel seine geliebte Brille.

Vorsichtig nahm Schlaubi die Brille aus dem Schnabel und setzte sie auf. "Oh ich danke dir", sagte er zutiefst erleichtert. Auch wenn es noch immer dunkel um ihn herum war, konnte er nun viel mehr erkennen. "Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl nicht richtig sehen zu können."

Die Elster beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann ging sie in die Knie. "Komm, steig auf, Schlumpf."  
Schlaubi kletterte auf ihren Rücken, hielt sich fest, und schon hob die Elster ab.

Durch eine Lücke im Blätterdach flog die Elster nach oben und bald flogen sie über dem Wald. Staunend sah Schlaubi auf den Wald, der unter ihnen vorbeiglitt. Ein Stückchen weiter entfernt glitzerte etwas und er erkannte den Fluss, auf dem sich die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten.

Und ein wenig weiter an der Flussbiegung kam das Dorf in Sicht. Er war wirklich weit gelaufen! Von oben sah das Dorf wirklich toll aus, viel größer, als er gedacht hatte. Als sie näher kamen, sah er seinen eigenen Pilz direkt neben dem von Papa Schlumpf, da links waren Clumsies, Schlumpfines, Heftis Pilz, und da hinten war Farmies Pilz mit den Beeten und Feldern.

Die Elster flog einen Bogen über das Dorf und landete dann direkt vor Schlaubis Pilz. Vorsichtig stieg er ab. "Ich danke dir, Frau Elster", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung. "Ich hole schnell deine versprochene Belohnung." Die Elster setzte sich gemütlich vor seine Hütte und wartete ab, während Schlaubi in seinen Pilz eilte. 

Aus seinem Bücherregal holte er einen kleinen blauschimmernden Kristall, den er vor einiger Zeit in der Nähe des Flusses gefunden hatte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, ihn Papa Schlumpf für einen seiner Zaubertränke zu geben, aber die Elster hatte sich eine Belohnung verdient. Schnell trug er den Kristall wieder nach draußen und legte ihn vor der Elster ins Gras. "Hier Frau Elster, ich hoffe der Stein gefällt dir."

Erfreut krächzte die Elster, "Oh ja, er ist wunderschön, kleiner Schlumpf. Ich danke dir. Wenn du irgendwann mal wieder Hilfe brauchst, dann sag mir bescheid." Sie nahm den Kristall in den Schnabel, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und flog los.

Schlaubi winkte der Elster bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann ging er erschöpft zurück in seinen Pilz. Diese ganze Aufregung hatte ihn schrecklich müde gemacht. Er nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie ordentlich auf den Nachttisch, und kuschelte sich tief in sein Schlumpfbett ein.

"Und Ende", sagte Bernd grinsend.

Jonas lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so wunderschön erzählen kannst."

"Du hast mich halt inspiriert", lachte Bernd und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen.

Jonas schloss genießerisch die Augen, dann löste er sich jedoch und nahm seine Brille ab. "Ich hoffe, sie wird mir heute Nacht nicht geklaut", meinte er, als er sie auf den Nachttisch legte.

"Hier kommen selten Elstern vorbei", meinte Bernd zwinkernd.

"Dann ist ja gut."

"Also, schlafen?"

"Ja, sollten wir. Ich bin echt müde. Und du auch, Papa Schlumpf."

"Schlaubi hat was mit Papa Schlumpf?" lachte Bernd auf. "Die Geschichte musst du mir offenbar mal irgendwann erzählen."

"Ähm... ich... ich glaub, das möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen."

"Wer hat denn damit angefangen?"

"Lassen wir das Thema einfach, ja?"

Bernd grinste. "Dann schlaf gut."

"Du auch", wünschte Jonas und schloss die Augen.

Bernd rutschte noch etwas näher an ihn heran und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen. Bald waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	55. Flucht vor dem Stalker

Jonas wachte aus dem Halbschlaf auf, als sein Handy sich leise meldete. Kein Weckton, sondern das leise Piepen, wenn eine Whatsapp oder SMS angekommen war. Verschlafen löste er sich von Bernd und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seinem Handy.

Noch einmal piepte das Handy, und Jonas schaltete es schnell auf lautlos. Nicht, dass Bernd noch aufwachte, es reichte, dass er selbst nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Wer zum Teufel schickte ihm um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt Nachrichten?

Erst, als er die Brille aufgesetzt und die Nachricht aufgerufen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass es wohl nur eine Person sein konnte. [Geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung? Mache mir Sorgen, weil du dich nicht meldest.]

Sollte er noch einmal antworten? Einfach um zu sagen, dass er kein Interesse an weiteren Nachrichten hatte?

Nein, damit würde er den anderen nur noch mehr ermutigen. Irgendwann musste die Botschaft doch ankommen. Wenn es nicht aufhörte, musste er sich wohl oder übel eine neue Handynummer zulegen.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das konnte er nicht. Viel zu viele Leute hatten seine Nummer, auch wichtige Leute wie der Bundestrainer, und er konnte ja schlecht allen schreiben, dass er eine neue Nummer hatte.

Dann doch eher den Kontakt sperren, wie Leo ihm geraten hatte. Und bis dahin würde er die Nachrichten einfach löschen ohne sie zu lesen. Oder... oder sollte er den Kontakt gleich sperren?

"Hm... warum bistn du wach?" nuschelte plötzlich Bernd neben ihm.

"Ich schlaf schon weiter."

"Dann komm wieder her", murmelte Bernd und zog ihn an sich.

"Komme schon." Kurz streckte sich Jonas um sein Handy wieder auf den Nachttisch zu legen, dann kuschelte er sich an Bernd.

Bernd schlief schnell wieder ein, aber Jonas dachte immer noch an diese blöden Nachrichten. Inzwischen war ja ziemlich ausgeschlossen, dass sich jemand in der Nummer geirrt hatte. Aber woher hatte er - oder sie - seine Nummer? Er war eigentlich ziemlich vorsichtig damit, wem er seine Nummer gab.

Und die Leute wussten, dass sie die Nummer nicht weitergeben durften, das machte er nur selbst. Wollte ihn da jemand verarschen? Aber so lange und so hartnäckig? Oder hatte er da einen Stalker?

Ob... Jonas schluckte und richtete sich unwillkürlich auf. Ob das der Typ war, der in seiner Wohnung gewesen war? Da konnte er auch seine Nummer gefunden haben.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Jonas. Was hatte der Eindringling dann wohl noch alles gefunden? Der konnte ja überall gewühlt haben. Er hatte... in seinem Bett geschlafen!

"Jonas?" fragte Bernd wieder und richtete sich diesmal auch auf. "Was ist los?"

Jonas zögerte, dann griff er nach seinem Handy und rief die Nachrichten auf. "Hier, das ist."

Bernd rieb sich über die Augen und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen worauf Jonas hinauswollte. "Seit wann bekommst du die?"

"Ein paar Tage. Ungefähr, als jemand in meiner Wohnung gewesen ist."

"Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?" fragte Bernd.

"Ich fands nicht wichtig."

"Nicht wichtig? Hast du die Nachrichten alle gelesen Jonas?"

"Nee, irgendwann nicht mehr. Warum?" Jonas sah ihn erschrocken an. "Steht was Schlimmes drin?"

"Naja... hier, hör dir das an", sagte Bernd und las eine Nachricht vor. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten mich mit dir unter die rote Wolldeckel zu kuscheln. Nach einer schönen Massage vielleicht?" Bernd sah ihn an. "Woher weiß der Kerl, dass du eine rote Wolldecke auf dem Sofa liegen hast?"

Jonas schluckte hart. Das war der Beweis. "Er... er war in meiner Wohnung. Hat in meinem Bett geschlafen."

Bernd nickte und scrollte weiter durch die Nachrichten. "Ich freu mich auf unseren nächsten freien Tag zusammen. Ich werde dich mit Frühstück verwöhnen. Und dann bleiben wir den ganzen Tag im Bett und kümmern uns nur um uns", las er eine weitere Nachricht vor.

Jonas schüttelte sich leicht, die Worte widerten ihn an. "Das ist eklig", meinte er.

"Das ist nicht nur ekelig, sondern krank", sagte Bernd. Er sah Jonas an. "Ich glaube, wir sollten vielleicht doch zur Polizei gehen..."

Jonas nickte leicht, das sollten sie wohl. "Nach der Regeneration?", schlug er vor.

Bernd nickte und zog ihn mit einem Arm an sich. "Das nächste Mal erzählst du mir sowas gleich, ok? Das musst du nicht mit dir allein ausmachen."

Jonas nickte leicht und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Dachte nicht, dass es so ernst sein würde. Ich hab die Nachrichten halt irgendwann nicht mehr gelesen."

Bernd küsste ihn leicht. "Also... wollen wir versuchen noch ein bisschen zu schlafen oder wollen wir lieber aufstehen?"

"Lass uns noch schlafen, ist noch früh", entschied Jonas zu und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Versuchen wir es", nickte Bernd.

An Bernd gekuschelt schlief Jonas tatsächlich bald ein.

***

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, lag Jonas allein im Bett. Allerdings roch er frischen Kaffee aus nächster Nähe. Er blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein dampfender Becher, aus dem es so köstlich roch.

Er lächelte leicht, während er sich aufsetzte.

Er wäre zwar wirklich gern in Bernds Armen aufgewacht, aber das hier war auch nicht schlecht.

"Hallo Fauli - Schlumpf", hörte er Bernd von der Schlafzimmertür. 

"Morgen", grinste Jonas. "Aber das heißt Schlaubi, nicht Fauli."

"Im Moment hast du mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit Fauli, mein Lieblingsschlumpf."

"Warum bist du überhaupt schon auf?" fragte Jonas und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Ist bald Zeit für dich aufzustehen. Schon halb neun."

"Ach du Schreck", murmelte Jonas. "Dann muss ich tatsächlich sofort aufstehen..."

"Oh, trefft ihr euch so früh? Mist!"

"Ich hätte es dir sagen können - und mein Handy nicht auf lautlos stellen sollen."

"Dann auf mit dir, ich mach dir was zu Essen für unterwegs", beschloss Bernd schnell.

"Das wär super", sagte Jonas und schob die Decke zur Seite.

Er verschwand schnell im Bad, während Bernd in die Küche eilte. Als Jonas nur wenige Minuten später nach unten kam, hatte Bernd ihm ein Brot geschmiert, eine Banane dazugelegt und ihm einen Thermobecher mit Kaffee gefüllt.

Jonas trat auf ihn zu und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Danke, du bist toll."

Bernd lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss kurz. "Habt ihr morgen auch frei?" fragte er dann.

"Hm, ja, ist so geplant. Haben gestern ja gewonnen."

"Das ist gut, dann haben wir den Tag morgen für uns."

"Ich freu mich drauf." Jonas küsste ihn noch einmal, dann musste er sich schon wieder von ihm trennen. Er nahm schnell sein Frühstück, rief Bernd ein "Tschüß" zu und verschwand schon.

Im Auto pellte er schnell die Banane, dann fuhr er los. Eigentlich hatte er noch schnell zu Hause vorbeifahren wollen, aber das konnte er jetzt knicken. Also müsste er das nach der Regeneration erledigen.

Auch so kam er reichlich spät an und fuhr als letzter auf den Parkplatz.

Er rannte förmlich in die Kabine und zog sich in Windeseile um.

Dann hastete er auf den Platz. Er hatte Glück, die anderen liefen sich noch warm, und er konnte sich ihnen anschließen. Timo sah ihn grinsend an. "Na, gestern noch wild gefeiert?"

"Nee", schüttelte Jonas den Kopf. "Aber wir hatten nicht besprochen, wann wir aufstehen müssen - und die Leverkusener haben später Regeneration als wir."

Timo schnaubte. "Diese Faulpelze!"

"Ja, unglaublich, was?", grinste Jonas. "Aber sie sind trotzdem nett. Also, zumindest Bernd."

"Ja natürlich ist dein Bernd nett. Sonst wärst du ja auch nicht mit ihm zusammen."

Jonas lachte leise. "Oh ja, da war ich ja doch sehr wählerisch."

"Und hat Bernd morgen wenigstens auch frei?"

"Ja, das ist schön, oder? Wir haben aber noch nichts geplant."

"Müsst ihr doch auch nicht. So ein Tag im Bett kann auch schön sein."

Jonas lachte leise. Vielleicht würden sie das wirklich machen. Die Vorstellung war jedenfalls mehr als verlockend.

"Hey, nicht an einen nackten Bernd im Bett denken - hier ist noch Laufen angesagt."

"Ich laufe doch!" protestierte Jonas. "Außerdem hast du doch angefangen mit dem Bett und so."

"Gleich kannst du aber nicht mehr laufen..."

Jonas schnaubte und streckte Timo die Zunge raus. "Was hast du denn morgen vor?" fragte er.

"Mal gucken. Wenn das Wetter hält, werde ich auf jeden Fall lange mit Thor rausgehen."

"Also auch schön ruhig alles", nickte Jonas.

"Ja, ist doch schön, ehe die Saison richtig anfängt, noch mal ein bisschen auszuspannen." Ehe die beiden sich noch weiter unterhalten konnte, ertönte der Pfiff, der sie zusammenrief.

"Na los, und jetzt kein Gedanke mehr an den nackten Bernd", grinste Timo ihn breit an.

"Du Blödmann!"

"Ach ja? Ich dachte, das stört dich nicht."

Grinsend schüttelte Jonas den Kopf und reihte sich dann neben den anderen ein, als ihr Trainer kurz die Übungen ansagte, die auf dem Programm standen. Es fiel ihm an Anfang tatsächlich schwer sich zu konzentrieren, aber nach und nach konnte er den Gedanken an Bernd beiseiteschieben. Nach etwa 40 Minuten war die Regeneration dann auch schon vorbei.

Gemütlich gingen sie zurück in die Kabine und unter die Dusche. Gerade nach dem hektischen Morgen genoss Jonas ein etwas längere Dusche.

"Hey", stand Leo auf einmal neben ihm. 

"Oh hey", machte Jonas.

"Ich soll dich von Mike grüßen."

Sofort lächelte Jonas. "Grüß ihn zurück."

"Mach ich. Was er aber eigentlich wollte... wollen wir uns mal irgendwie... treffen? Also zu viert?"

"Gern", sagte Jonas sofort. "Ich muss noch Bernd fragen, aber wir haben für morgen noch nichts großartiges geplant..."

"Das klingt gut. Mike muss arbeiten, aber er hat meist gegen fünf Feierabend. Vielleicht können wir uns danach für ne Stunde oder so treffen."

Jonas nickte. "Ich ruf dich einfach nachher an, ok?"

"Prima, so machen wir das. Und jetzt beeil dich, Bernd wartet nicht gern."

"Tut er nicht, aber ich muss vorher eh noch mal nach Hause. Ein bisschen wird er also noch auf mich warten müssen."

"Alleine? Also - nach Hause?"

"Ja, allein", sagte Jonas entschlossen. "Ich hab doch ein neues Schloss, da kann nichts passiert sein."

"Aber... melde dich, wenn irgendwas komisch ist, ja?"

"Mach ich. Versprochen."

"Gut. Ich komm dann sofort vorbei."

Jonas lächelte Leo dankbar an. "Danke. Du bist ein guter Freund Leo."

"Ich bemüh mich zumindest."

"So, jetzt sollten wir uns aber beide fertig machen und uns auf den Weg nach Hause machen", sagte Jonas.

"Sorry, wollte dich nicht aufhalten." Leo stellte die Dusche aus und angelte nach einem Handtuch.

"Hast du nicht. Ich hab heute Morgen nur verschlafen und nicht richtig gefrühstückt. Ich hab irgendwie langsam hunger", grisnte Jonas.

"Oh je, du armer - ja, dann ab mit dir."

Auch Jonas stellte die Dusche aus und griff nach seinem Handtuch. Gemeinsam mit Leo verließ er die Dusche und ging zurück in die Kabine. Er machte sich schnell fertig, verabschiedete sich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy. 

Es waren schon wieder neue Nachrichten von dem Unbekannten eingetroffen. Drei wurden angezeigt, die Jonas nach kurzem Zögern aufrief. [Mein Liebling, ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich freue mich darauf, wenn wir endlich zusammen sind und ich dich verwöhnen kann.], [Bitte, melde ich, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wo bist du, ist alles in Ordnung?], [Ich habe für dich gekocht, mein Liebling, dann können wir gleich zusammen essen.]

Jonas wurde fast schlecht als er das las. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Bernd gefahren, aber er musste nach Hause und dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Die Post holen, frische Wäsche holen und so etwas. Also Augen zu und durch. Er würde es schon schaffen.

Er nahm sich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit für die wartenden Fans, ehe er in seinen Wagen stieg und losfuhr. Am liebsten wäre er gleich zu Bernd gefahren, aber das musste jetzt sein. Also gab er Gas und fuhr nach Hause. Schnell stieg er aus und eilte zur Haustür. 

Erst als er die Haustür aufschloss, fiel ihm wieder Daniel ein. Auf den hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Er horchte in den Hausflur und beschloss dann schnell hochzulaufen, aufzuschließen und in der Wohnung zu verschwinden.

So schnell es ging lief Jonas die Treppe hoch und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. Er schaffte es tatsächlich sie hinter sich ins Schloss zu ziehen, ehe Daniel ihn aufhalten konnte.

"Puh", machte er und ging dann vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Alles sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie immer. Klar, er hatte ja auch ein neues Schloss, da würde sein Verfolger nicht in die Wohnung kommen - oder?

Am besten dachte er jetzt gar nicht drüber nach, sondern erledigt schnell das was er vorhatte und verschwand dann wieder schnell. Also die Reisetasche, und ein paar Sachen gepackt - neben Kleidung und Waschsachen auch Unterlagen für sein Studium, schließlich würde er - vermutlich - erst mal nicht wieder herkommen.

Bei Bernd müsste er dann mal dringend eine Ladung Wäsche waschen, stellte er fest. Er sah sich noch einmal um, packte noch einen Roman ein, und seine Ersatzbrille, und verließ dann die Wohnung.

"Jonas!" rief Daniel sobald er die Tür zugezogen hatte.

Leise seufzte Jonas. "Sorry, ich muss schon wieder los."

"Aber das Essen ist gerade fertig", sagte Daniel lächelnd. "Dann kannst du mir alles von gestern vom Spiel erzählen. Ihr habt doch heute kein zweites Training mehr, oder?"

"Ich hab noch einen Termin, Daniel."

"Ach komm schon. Du musst doch was Essen."

"Ja, gleich gibts Döner." Daniels Blick war unbezahlbar.

Ehe Daniel sich erholen konnte, lief Jonas schon die Treppen nach unten. Schnell holte er noch die Post aus dem Briefkasten und verschwand dann nach draußen.

Puh, das war erst mal geschafft, atmete Jonas im Wagen auf. Und jetzt ab zu Bernd, dachte er und startete den Wagen.


	56. Enthüllt

Glücklicherweise kam er gut durch und parkte bald darauf vor Bernds Haus. Bernds Wagen stand nicht da. Vermutlich war er schon einkaufen gefahren. 

Schnell griff Jonas nach seiner Tasche und ging zur Haustür. Wie gut, dass er einen Schlüssel hatte, dachte er, während er aufschloss. Seine Tasche stellte er erst mal im Flur ab und holte sich dann aus der Küche was zu trinken.

Er fühlte sich schon nach so kurzer Zeit bei Bernd wie zu Hause, lächelte er, als er das Wasser trank. Jonas nahm die Post und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Wäsche würde er waschen, wenn Bernd wieder da war. Vielleicht wollte er auch was mitwaschen, dann brauchten sie nicht zwei Maschinen machen.

Er suchtet sich eine Zeitung heraus und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er dann endlich den Schlüssel im Schloss und stand auf um Bernd entgegen zu gehen.

"Hey", grüßte Bernd ihn. "Bist ja schon da."

"Hab mich beeilt", lächelte Jonas. "Und du warst schon einkaufen."

"Ja, damit wir heute und morgen nicht verhungern."

"Mein Held", sagte Jonas und nahm Bernd eine der Tüten ab.

"Danke... ich dachte, wir kochen ein bisschen, worauf hast du Lust?"

"Egal", sagte Jonas. "Was hast du denn eingekauft?"

"Hähnchen, Gemüse, Joghurt und so. Den Rest müsste ich da haben - also Reis und Nudeln und Kokosmilch und so."

"Also was asiatisches", nickte Jonas. "Klingt gut."

"Muss nicht sein, aber wenn du Lust drauf hast..."

Jonas grinste. "Ok, überlegen wir uns was anderes."

"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte nur, dass ich mich nicht festgelegt habe. Aber Asiatisch ist gut. Müsste auch noch Sprossen da haben.

"Dann lass uns mal die Tüten auspacken und mit dem Gemüse schnippeln anfangen. Dabei können wir ja noch immer überlegen, in welche Richtung es gehen soll."

"Gute Idee. Also... Gemüse ist hier drin, in der Tasche hier sind die Sachen für den Kühlschrank."

Gemeinsam packten sie aus und begannen dann das Gemüse zu schneiden. "Ach Leo hat übrigens gefragt, ob wir uns mal zu viert treffen wollen", erzählte Jonas.

"Oh", machte Bernd überrascht, dann schien er zu überlegen. "Warum nicht."

"Wenn du nicht willst, versteh ich das. Mike weiß ja nichts von dir. Also wer du bist."

"Aber er weiß von Leo - ich glaub nicht, dass er jemanden verraten würde."

"Ich auch nicht. Die beiden sind schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen, also warum sollte er das riskieren?"

"Möchtest du dich mit ihnen treffen?"

"Gern", sagte Jonas ehrlich.

"Gut, dann machen wir das doch einfach." Bernd hatte inzwischen das Gemüse ausgepackt und angefangen zu schneiden. "Wir können die beiden nachher ja mal anrufen."

"Leo wird sich freuen", sagte Jonas. "Und ich freu mich auch."

"Ich freu mich auch drauf", meinte Bernd. "Magst du schon mal den Reis aufsetzen?"

Jonas nickte und stand auf um Wasser in den Topf zu füllen. "Ich hab übrigens einen kleinen Haufen Schmutzwäsche von zu Hause mitgebracht. Ich müsste nachher also mal waschen... hast du auch was?"

"Bestimmt - ich guck dann gleich, dann können wir nach dem Essen alles reinwerfen, okay?"

"Ja, hat keine Eile. Wir haben ja jetzt erst mal ein bisschen Zeit."

"Ja, Zeit für uns. Das ist echt schön."

"Timo meinte, wir sollten den morgigen Tag einfach komplett im Bett verbringen."

"Und er will dazukommen?"

Jonas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ein Torwart reicht mir!"

Bernd lachte. "Ich kann auch keine Konkurrenz gebrauchen."

"Ich fand Timos Vorschlag übrigens gar nicht so schlecht."

"Im Bett zu bleiben?", fragte Bernd nach und grinste ihn an.

Jonas nickte. "Klingt doch... verlockend."

"Oh ja... das klingt verdammt verlockend."

Jonas grinste und trat zu Bernd.

"Also ist das abgemacht?", fragte Jonas und küsste seinen Hals

Bernd schloss die Augen. "Mhm, ja, keine Einwände gegen diesen Plan."

"Und... dann sollten wir heute bisschen mehr kochen, oder? Für morgen gleich mit. Oder bestellen wir morgen was?"

"Lass uns mal mehr kochen, damit wir morgen was haben. Wenn es dann doch nicht reicht können wir immer noch was bestellen."

"Gut, dann... schnippel mal", forderte Jonas ihn auf, während er mehr Reis ins Wasser gab.

"Wie war das eigentlich vorhin in deiner Wohnung?" fragte Bernd nach einem Moment.

Leise seufzte Jonas. "Bin ungesehen in die Wohnung gekommen, aber leider nicht ungesehen wieder raus. Daniel wollte mich unbedingt zum Essen einladen." Unwillkürlich musste Jonas grinsen. "Hab ihm gesagt, ich würd jetzt Döner essen, dann war er ruhig."

Bernd lachte laut auf. "Ich hätte ja zu sehr sein Gesicht dabei gesehen. Der muss ja total schockiert gewesen sein."

"Oh ja, war er. Er hat nichts mehr gesagt, bis ich draußen war."

"Vielleicht hat er ja jetzt geschnallt, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll."

"Ich glaub nicht", meinte Jonas. 

"Erst mal bist du ja eh hier bei mir."

"Ja, und da bin ich echt froh drüber. Echt. Daniel kann dann erst mal warten."

Bernd nickte. "Meinst du das ist genug Gemüse?"

Jonas blickte auf die Schüssel. "Kommt ja noch das Hähnchen dazu, dann passt das..." Er brach ab, weil sein Handy in der Tasche vibrierte.

Erst jetzt dachte er wieder an den Unbekannten. Bisher hatte er Bernd noch gar nichts von den neuen Nachrichten erzählt.

"Jonas? Was ist?", fragte Bernd nach.

Seufzend zog Jonas das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. "Der Unbekannte hat mir schon wieder neue Nachrichten geschickt..."

"Och nee... nicht schon wieder... was schreibt er?"

"Lies selbst", murmelte Jonas und gab Bernd sein Handy.

Neugierig scrollte Bernd durch die Nachrichten, bis er auf einmal stockte. "Der hat für dich gekocht?"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab die Sachen nur überflogen, aber... ja, ich hab so was gelesen."

"Ich habe für dich gekocht, mein Liebling, dann können wir gleich zusammen essen.", las Bernd vor. "Und du sagst, Daniel wollte dich zum Essen holen?"

Jonas sah Bernd an. "Du kennst Daniel doch. Der versucht mich immer irgendwie in seine Wohnung zu locken."

"Ja, schon, aber... er ist merkwürdig. Unheimlich. Gruselig."

"Was genau meinst du?"

"Er lauert dir auf. Ist ständig zu Hause und stürmt auf den Flur, wenn du kommst. Er weiß genau, was passiert. Er will dich schützen. Vor allem vor mir."

Jonas schluckte. "Du denkst, dass Daniel...? Aber Daniel hat doch meine Nummer gar nicht. Und er war auch nie bei mir in der Wohnung."

"Woher weißt du das? Irgendjemand war in deiner Wohnung, und du weißt nicht, wer das war. Und die Nummer kann er da gefunden haben."

"Aber wie sollte Daniel denn reingekommen sein?"

"Irgendjemand ist reingekommen, oder? Warum nicht Daniel."

"Ich... irgendwie traue ich ihm das nicht zu. Das müsste ja alles von ihm geplant worden sein..."

"Also, ich würd es ihm schon zutrauen. Es ist doch auffällig, dass er immer zu Hause ist und dir auflauert. Dass er dich ständig einladen will."

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. "Ich... weiß es nicht. Aber... es stimmt schon, Daniel ist immer zu Hause..."

"Und nie am Rechner oder Fernseher oder so, wenn du kommst."

Jonas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Aber... ich wüsste trotzdem nicht, wie er an den Schlüssel gekommen sein sollte."

"Was weiß ich... gibt doch auch Leute, die Schlösser knacken können. So als Hobby. Vielleicht kann er das auch?"

"Ja... und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Jonas unsicher.

"Erst mal überlegen, ob ich recht habe. Und wenn, dann... zur Polizei, oder?"

"Wir haben keine Beweise, dass es Daniel ist. Wir können nicht einfach hingehen und ihn beschuldigen. Was, wenn er unschuldig ist?"

"Deswegen wollte ich ja überlegen. Und du kannst doch zur Polizei und sagen, dass du vermutest, dass er es ist."

"Sollten wir nicht versuchen an Beweise zu kommen?"

"Und wie?", fragte Bernd nach. "Willst du auf seinem Handy nachgucken, ob er dir Nachrichten geschickt hat?"

"Nein... ach ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung, Bernd", seufzte Jonas.

"Musst du ja auch nicht heute entscheiden", versuchte Bernd ihn zu beruhigen. "Er läuft dir ja nicht weg..."

"Leider nicht."

"Na komm", murmelte Bernd und zog ihn an sich. Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. "Und so lange bleibst du einfach bei mir, hm?"

Jonas nickte. "Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."

"Bin ich immer, Jonas", versprach Bernd ihm.

Jonas lächelte leicht und gab Bernd einen sanften Kuss. "Und jetzt lass uns erst mal das Thema wechseln. Da wartet schmutzige Wäsche auf uns, die gewaschen werden will. Und danach leckeres Essen."

"Du hast da eine gar nicht so schlechte Idee. Zumindest das mit dem Essen", grinste Bernd und setzte sich auf. "Bring deine Sachen schon mal in den Hauswirtschaftsraum, ich bring meine Wäsche dann rüber."

Jonas lachte und stahl sich noch einen Kuss, ehe er die Küche verließ und mit seiner Tasche in den Hauswirtschaftsraum ging.

Er sortierte seine Wäsche nach kalt und warmer Wäsche, dann kam schon Bernd mit einem Wäschekorb. Gemeinsam stopften sie ihre benutzte Kleidung in die Maschine, und Bernd erklärte kurz, wie sie funktionierte. Schon lief sie an, und Wasser und Seife wurden in die Trommel gepumpt.

"So, sehr schön", sagte Jonas zufrieden. "Dann können wir jetzt essen."

"Dann komm, Essen sollte auch fertig sein." Sie gingen in die Küche, Bernd schmeckte noch kurz ab, dann konnten sie essen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich ein bisschen über den neusten Tratsch vom Training.

Bernd schaffte es dabei Jonas von den Gedanken an Daniel abzulenken. Und sich selbst auch. Auch wenn sie dringend weiter darüber nachdenken mussten. Es konnte ja nicht ewig so weiter gehen.

Irgendwann war es aber der Unbekannte selbst, der sich wieder in Erinnerung rief. Jonas Handy meldete sich mit einem Piepsen.

"Och nee", grummelte Jonas und zog das Gerät heraus.

"Mach es doch aus", schlug Bernd vor. "Oder stell es auf lautlos."

"Ja", knurrte Jonas, rief die Nachricht aber dennoch auf.

[Mein Liebling, kommst du heute Abend zu mir? Ich hab das Mittagessen aufgehoben, dann können wir es vor dem Fernseher essen. Wir können deine Lieblingsserie gucken.]

"Er geht davon aus, dass du weißt, wer er ist", überlegte Bernd leise, während er Jonas beschützend an sich zog.

"Ja", wisperte Jonas und sah Bernd an. "Es bleibt nur Daniel übrig, oder?"

"Ja, ich denke, es kann nur er sein. Die Frage ist - was machen wir jetzt?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Ich... wir sollten die Polizei informieren, oder?"

"Ja, ich denke, das solltest du. Wollen wir gleich los?"

Jonas zögerte. "Sollte ich... nicht erst mal mit Daniel reden?"

"Das kannst du auch machen", überlegt Bernd. 

"Ich glaube, damit würde ich mich wohler fühlen. Wenn er dann nicht aufhört, können wir immer noch zur Polizei gehen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er aufhört, aber wir können es versuchen. Wann??"

"Nicht heute oder morgen", sagte Jonas sofort. "Die beiden Tage gehören uns."

"Okay. Aber bis dahin stellst du dein Handy leise."

Jonas nickte und stellte sofort den Ton aus. "So, schon erledigt."

"Das ist gut", nickte Bernd und küsste ihn kurz. 

"Lass uns aufessen, sonst wirds noch kalt", sagte Jonas lächelnd.

"Ja, und dann genießen wir unseren freien Abend."

"Nachdem wir uns um die Wäsche gekümmert haben", grinste Jonas.

"Die braucht noch fast zwei Stunden." Bernd lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Na dann... was machen wir nur mit der vielen freien Zeit?" wisperte Jonas gegen Bernds Lippen.

"Oh je, ich hab keine Ahnung. Steuererklärung? Mal wieder mit deinem Berater telefonieren? Irgendwas anderes lustiges?"

"Hast du keine Briefmarkensammlung, die du mir unbedingt zeigen willst?" fragte Jonas zwinkernd.

Bedauernd schüttelte Bernd den Kopf. "Aber ich hab noch ein paar Paninibilder..."

"Oh ja super", sagte Jonas sofort. "Viel besser als Briefmarken."

Bernd kicherte leise. "Ich müsste sie im Keller suchen gehen."

"Sollen wir sie nicht lieber in deinem Schlafzimmer suchen?"

"Ja, da ist es zwar unwahrscheinlicher, dass wir sie finden, aber das Suchen ist... angenehmer."

"Wir müssen nur... genau genug suchen, dann finden wir sie schon. Oder etwas besseres", meinte Jonas lachend.

"Oder was besseres", wiederholte Bernd und setzte sich auf. "Komm, lass uns suchen gehen."

Jonas nickte und stand auf. Bernd griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer zur Treppe. Jonas folgte ihm lachend.

Schon waren oben, und Bernd drängte Jonas ins Schlafzimmer. "So, und hier lass ich dich die nächsten... 36 Stunden nicht raus."

"Ach ja?" fragte Jonas. "So lange willst du nach Paninibildern suchen?"

"Naja, ich vermute, wir werden sie so schnell nicht finden."

"Aber wir sollten uns anstrengen. Ich hab mal gehört, dass Paninibilder es gern warm und kuschelig mögen."

"Dann sollten wir wohl zuerst im Bett gucken."

"Oh ja, das scheint mir eine gute Idee zu sein."


	57. Im Bett – ohne Straßenklamotten

"Dann... also, ich habs nicht so gern, wenn jemand mit Straßenklamotten in mein Bett geht..."

Jonas nickte verständnisvoll. "Klar, kann ich verstehen. Dann... hm... dann solltest du mir besser mal zeigen, was ich so alles ausziehen soll..."

"Oh, du brauchst Hilfe dabei? Dann komm mal her..." Bernd trat auf ihn zu und legte seine Hände gleich auf Jonas' Hüfte. "Also, der Pulli muss aus", zupfte er an dem Saum und zog das Kleidungsstück dann höher.

Jonas hob seine Arme. "Dann... weg damit." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Bernd den Pulli über seinen Kopf gezogen. "Und was muss noch weg?" fragte Jonas grinsend.

"Oh, ich mag gar keine dreckige Jeans in meinem Bett. Und auch keine saubere." Er ging in die Knie und strich mit den Händen den Hosenbund entlang.

Jonas nickte. "Ja, Jeans im Bett geht gar nicht. Da solltest du dringend was gegen tun."

Langsam strichen seine Hände nach vorne und öffnete dann den Knopf und den Reißverschluss.

Jonas sah nach unten, wo Bernd vor ihm kniete und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Bernd sah so sexy aus, so unglaublich heiß. Langsam schob er die Jeans tiefer, dann beugte er sich vor um die sichtbare Beule unter dem gespannten Stoff der engen Boxer zu küssen.

Jonas keuchte auf. Noch einmal küsste Bernd die Beule, dann strich er mit den Händen darüber.

"Ich... die muss auch weg", raunte Jonas.

"Die ist auch nicht mehr ganz sauber"; grinste Bernd und tippte auf die Stelle, die schon ein wenig feucht war.

Jonas lachte ein wenig heiser. "Dann runter damit."

Schon hängte Bernd seine Daumen links und rechts in den Bund und zog die Hose herunter. Jonas stöhnte auf, als der einengende Stoff um seinen Schwanz endlich verschwand.

"Ganz sauber ist der aber auch so nicht...", murmelte Bernd und leckte kurzerhand über die Spitze.

Jonas biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Noch ein, zwei mal leckte Bernd, dann strich seine Zunge einmal ganz über die Länge.

"Gott", raunte Jonas und schob eine Hand in Bernds Nacken.

Sofort seufzte der genießerisch auf und folgte dem leichten Druck.

Allein der Anblick von Bernd war schon so heiß, dass Jonas das Gefühl hatte gleich zu kommen. Vorsichtig lenkte er Bernd weiter, brachte ihn dazu, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen.

Bernd sah nach oben, während er erst leicht, dann stärker an der Spitze seines Schwanzes saugte. Jonas versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber das konnte er nicht mehr - er keuchte leise auf.

Bernd grinste und saugte noch stärker, während er mit einer Hand leicht über Jonas Oberschenkel strich.

"Shit", keuchte Jonas, er fühlte jetzt schon, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Bernd war geschickt, vor allem war es aber die Situation. Instinktiv zog er ihn fest an sich. Bernd folgte der Bewegung.

Er tat das so selbstverständlich und irgendwie... willig. Es war verdammt heiß.

Plötzlich spürte Jonas eine Hand auf seinem Hintern. Er keuchte erneut heiser auf. Bernds Hand strich über seinen Hintern, fuhr mit einem Finger neckend zwischen die Pobacken.

Sofort stellte Jonas das linke Bein etwas zur Seite, damit Bernd besser herankam. Bernd sah erneut kurz hoch zu ihm, mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Vorsichtig nickte Jonas, er vertraute ihm, was auch immer er jetzt tun würde.

Bernd überraschte ihn, indem er Jonas Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. "Was möchtest du?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Jonas antworten konnte. "Erwartest du ehrlich eine Antwort?"

Bernd grinste. "Schon. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und dich nicht unnötig quälen", sagte er zwinkernd und fuhr mit seiner Zunge wieder über Jonas Schwanz.

Erleichtert seufze Jonas und schloss kurz die Augen. Er riss sie aber sofort wieder auf, als Bernd seinen Schwanz erneut in den Mund nahm - diesmal eindeutig mit dem Ziel, ihn zum Kommen zu bringen.

Während er mit Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen weitermachte, strich sein Finger vorwitzig zwischen Jonas Backen entlang. Jonas wusste nicht, worauf er sich mehr konzentrieren sollte. Schon bald erübrigte sich die Frage, er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, sondern nur noch fühlen.

Er versuchte noch Bernd zu warnen, aber dann traf ihn der Orgasmus mit voller Wucht. Er zuckte tatsächlich, ehe seine Beine nachgaben. Bernd lachte leise und zog ihn an sich.

Dankbar ließ sich Jonas gegen ihn sinken.

"Alles gut?" fragte Bernd grinsend.

"Mehr als das. Das war... heiß."

"Fand ich auch. Sehr heiß."

"Echt...?", fragte Jonas etwas verwundert nach.

"Ja. Dich so zu sehen, zu schmecken..."

Jonas setzte sich ein wenig auf und küsste Bernd dann. "Und jetzt... bist du dran."

"Ja? bin ich das?"

"Ich denke schon. Aber du musst dich vorher auch ausziehen."

"Ich soll mich also ausziehen?" fragte Bernd und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. "So in etwa?"

"Ja, das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang."

"Die Hose etwa auch?"

"Nun, es ist dein Bett, aber meine Hose war sauberer als deine."

Bernd nickte. "Das ist richtig. Dann schnell weg mit dem dreckigen Ding."

"Dafür musst du aufstehen. Und ich auch."

"Ich fürchte, aber hier auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben ist blöd", sagte Bernd.

"Dann komm." Inzwischen fühlte sich Jonas wieder fit genug um aufzustehen und Bernd gleich mit sich zu ziehen.

Jonas nutzte die Chance um endlich seine Jeans und die Shorts komplett los zu werden und sah dann Bernd auffordernd an.

Der grinste breit, während er sich ebenfalls auszog.

"Damit dürfte das Bett jetzt zufrieden sein, oder?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, es wird uns willkommen heißen."

"Dann rein mit uns", sagte Jonas und griff nach Bernds Hand um ihn mit sich zum Bett zu ziehen.

Mit einem genießerischen Seufzen ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen.

Bernd betrachtete ihn einen Moment. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mir der Anblick gefällt."

Jonas grinste. "Meine Aussicht auf dich gefällt mir aber auch sehr gut."

"Tut sie das?"

"Oh ja", grinste Jonas ihn an. "Aber du gefällst mir auch hier im Bett."

Bernd lachte, dann schob er sich langsam zu Jonas aufs Bett.

"Hm, ja", murmelte Jonas.

"Nun sind wir also hier. Beide im Bett. Nackt."

"Und ohne Paninibilder", fiel Jonas ihr Gespräch wieder ein.

"Ein nackter Jonas Hector ist besser als jedes Paninibild", lachte Bernd.

"Stimmt, nackte Bilder gibts für Panini noch nicht. Wäre aber auch mal eine interessante Idee, oder?"

Bernd lachte laut auf. "Die würden heiß begehrt sein. Da würde ich doch glatt auch wieder anfangen zu sammeln."

"Dann sammeln wir zusammen."

"Und wen hättest du gern in deinem Album?" fragte Bernd.

"Außer dich? Hmm", machte Jonas und überlegte. So genau hatte er darüber ja noch nie nachgedacht.

"Na mich hast du ja live, da ist kein Album nötig", grinste Bernd.

"Aber ja leider nicht immer." 

"Musst du halt doch zu uns wechseln."

Jonas lächelte leicht. "Immerhin sind wir nah beieinander."

"Ja, zum Glück. Aber im Moment liegst du viel zu weit von mir entfernt", meinte Bernd und zog Jonas enger an sich.

Jonas kicherte leise und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ja, so ist es besser", murmelte er, ehe er Bernd küsste.

Bernd schloss die Augen und genoss den zärtlichen Kuss. Jonas schob sich weiter auf ihn, dabei vertiefte er den Kuss. Bernd ließ seine Hände sanft über Jonas Rücken nach unten gleiten, bis sie auf seinem Hintern zum liegen kamen.

"Hm", machte Jonas genießerisch. "Da passen sie gut hin."

"Da liegen sie auch ziemlich gern", grinste Bernd gegen Jonas Lippen.

"Bleiben sie da liegen, oder haben sie heute noch mehr vor?"

"Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?"

Jonas löste sich aus dem Kuss. "Das neulich... das war schon ziemlich... geil. Also - als du mit mir geschlafen hast."

Bernd lächelte. "Da musst du mich nicht lange bitten", wisperte er.

"Dann solltest du jetzt langsam mal was machen", raunte Jonas.

"Findest du?" grinste Bernd und schob seine Hände etwas tiefer.

"Ja, da ungefähr", raunte Jonas und küsste ihn wieder, dabei spreizte er die Beine ein wenig.

Bernd schob einen Finger zwischen Jonas Pobacken, während er mit der anderen Hand nach der Tube Gleitgel griff, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.

Behutsam massierte er die empfindsame Haut und stupste schon mal an, dann gab er Gel auf seinen Finger und drang vorsichtig ein.

Jonas keuchte auf. Sofort reckte sich Bernd etwas um ihn zu küssen. Hungrig erwiderte Jonas den Kuss. Dann keuchte er erneut auf, als Bernd mit dem Finger tiefer eindrang.

"Zu schnell?" fragte Bernd besorgt.

"Ein bisschen... geht aber schon."

Bernd hielt trotzdem inne, bis Jonas schließlich nickte. Er fühlte selbst, wie sich Jonas weiter entspannte, als er ganz langsam und vorsichtig weitermachte.

Nach einem Moment drang er mit einem zweiten Finger in ihn ein. Diesmal ging es ohne weitere Probleme, Jonas war entspannter als zuvor.

"Mach weiter", raunte er schließlich sogar ungeduldig.

Bernd lachte leise und machte dann ein wenig schneller weiter. Er drang mit einem dritten Finger in Jonas ein und tastete mit der anderen Hand nach einem Kondom. Jonas bewegte sich inzwischen ungeduldig auf ihm.

"Hilfst du mir?" fragte Bernd und hielt Jonas das Kondom entgegen.

Jonas griff zu, riss das Tütchen auf und streifte es Bernd dann langsam über.

Bernd keuchte auf, als er Jonas Hand auf seinem harten Schwanz fühlte. Kurz strich Jonas seinen Schwanz entlang, aber wirklich nur ganz kurz, dann verschwand die schon wieder. 

Bernd öffnete die Augen und sah Jonas an, der noch immer auf ihm lag. "So oder willst du dich hinlegen?" fragte Bernd heiser.

"Ich... wollen wir es so probieren?"

Bernd nickte sofort und strich noch einmal über Jonas Hintern. Dann setzte sich Jonas auf und rutschte ganz über Bernd. 

Bernds Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften und strichen dort über seine Haut, während er ihn mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen ansah. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl sich über Bernd zu positionieren, fand Jonas, und seinen Schwanz zu fühlen.

Merkwürdig, aber irgendwie auch aufregend. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch, ehe er sich langsam setzte. Bernd stöhnte auf, als er so langsam in Jonas in eindrang.

Immer wieder hielt Jonas inne, um sich an Bernd zu gewöhnen, dann senkte er sich wieder etwas weiter, bis er schließlich auf seinem Schoß saß.

"Gott", keuchte Bernd und festigte den Griff um Jonas Hüften.

"Ge-gefällt es dir?", fragte Jonas heiser.

"Oh ja... so heiß!"

"Dann... mehr?"

Bernd nickte. "Du... beweg dich", keuchte er.

Kurz biss sich Jonas auf die Unterlippe, dann erhob er sich leicht um sich gleich wieder auf ihn zu setzen.

Erneut keuchte Bernd. Inzwischen hatte sich Jonas an das Gefühl gewöhnt und bewegte sich etwas schneller. Und Bernd kam ihm mit seiner Hüfte entgegen.

Er keuchte auf, ehe er seine Bewegungen beschleunigte. Unbewusst bewegte er seine Hand zwischen die Beine und begann sich zu massieren.

"Gott, so heiß", raunte Bernd bei diesem Anblick.

Schon bewegte Jonas seine Hand fester und schneller. Bernds Stöße wurden schneller und auch Jonas bewegte sich sich schneller auf ihm.

Er fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, und in der Tat verkrampfte er sich kurz darauf. Er fühlte nur noch Bernd, tief in sich, groß und kräftig und so heiß! Fast zeitgleich kamen die beiden.

Für einen Moment hielt sich Jonas noch aufrecht, dann sackte er auf Bernd zusammen. Sofort schlang Bernd die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

"Wow", raunte Jonas und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Das kannst du laut sagen", wisperte Bernd.

"Hmm", raunte Jonas und küsste seinen Hals.

Bernd schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Am liebsten würde er nie wieder aufstehen. Mit einer Hand zog er die Decke über Jonas' Rücken.

"Waschmaschine", brummte Jonas nach einem Moment.

"Was?", fragte Bernd nach. "Was träumst du?"

"Ich träume nicht. Aber wir haben noch Wäsche in der Maschine..."

"Oh... stimmt. Dass du daran noch denken kannst..."

"Mhm, bin auch überrascht."

Bernd kicherte leise. "Rutschst du von mir runter? Dann kann ich mich drum kümmern."

Jonas schnaubte. "Ich soll dich los lassen?"

"Sonst wird das schwierig mit der Wäsche."

Jonas seufzte. "Na gut. Aber ich komm mit und helf dir, dann geht es schneller."

"Darauf können wir uns einigen", meinte Bernd und zog die Decke wieder von Jonas' Rücken.


	58. Pläne und Ablenkung

Jonas rollte sich von Bernd und blieb einen Moment auf dem Rücken liegen. "Und wenn wir schon unten sind, können wir ja einen kleinen Snack mit hochbringen."

Bernd sah auf die Uhr. "So als... Vor-Abendessen? Worauf hast du so Appetit?"

"Irgendwas... fruchtiges? Du hast doch Erdbeeren und so mitgebracht."

"Okay, das klingt gut." Bernd grinste. "Da fällt mir bestimmt was zu sein..."

"Dann... aufstehen, anziehen und Wäsche?" grinste Jonas und setzte sich auf. "Und danach... Erdbeeren im Bett..."

"Ah, du denkst schon in die richtige Richtung."

"Dann lass uns nur schnell mit dieser lästigen Wäsche fertig werden."

"Okay. Aber zieh nicht zu viel an, ja?"

"Shorts und Hose? Ist ja zum Glück schön warm heute."

"Ja, das reicht auf jeden Fall. Alles andere sollte nicht versteckt werden."

"Du dann aber auch", sagte Jonas und suchte auf dem Boden nach ihren Shorts.

"Okay, wir beide nur in Shorts und Hose." Bernd zog seine Kleidung über und reichte Jonas dann seine Hose. Jonas zog seine Jeans an und folgt Bernd dann nach unten.

Im Hauswirtschaftsraum zogen sie die nasse Kleidung aus der Maschine und stopften sie gleich in den Trockner, der daneben stand. Danach gingen sie in die Küche.

"Erdbeeren... und..." Bernd öffnete die Kühlschranktür und holte eine Dose hervor. "Sprühsahne?"

"Das klingt verlockend", sagte Jonas.

"Dann nehmen wir sie doch mit." Bernd drückte ihm die Dose in die Hand, dann suchte er sich ein kleines Messer hervor. Schnell putzte er die Erdbeeren und legte sie in eine Schüssel.

Jonas trat hinter ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf Bernds nackte Schulter.

"Hm...", machte Bernd genießerisch. "Davon hab ich geträumt..."

"Ich auch", wisperte Jonas und küsste erneut die warme Haut.

"Nur hatte ich dabei immer ein Gesicht vor den Augen."

"Wie lange?" fragte Jonas. "Du bist mir bisher immer ausgewichen."

Langsam drehte sich Bernd um und sah ihn ernst an. "Du warst mir schon vor drei Jahren aufgefallen... als ich das erste Mal gegen dich gespielt habe. Wir hatten gewonnen, es war ziemlich hoch, und du warst derjenige, der mir echt leid getan hat."

Jonas riss überrascht die Augen auf. "Du... so lange?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Naja, da hatte es mit ein wenig... Schwärmerei angefangen. Im Sommer bei der EM, da wurde es... schlimmer."

"Und ich hab nie was gemerkt", murmelte Jonas kopfschüttelnd.

"Solltest du ja auch nicht. Es war okay so, wie es war. Bisschen träumen, bisschen schwärmen..."

Jonas drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss gegen Bernds Nacken. "Es tut mir leid, dass du so lange auf mich warten musstest."

"Es hat sich gelohnt", wisperte Bernd.

Jonas schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

"Es lohnt sich immer mehr", grinste Bernd und legte das kleine Messer zur Seite. "Okay, Erdbeeren sind fertig."

"Dann hoch mit uns."

"Sahne dabei?", fragte Bernd und nahm die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hoch und direkt ins Schlafzimmer. 

Sie hatten es sich gerade wieder auf dem Bett bequem gemacht, als Bernds Handy sich meldete. 

"Ich hätte es auch ausstellen sollen", seufzte Bernd und streckte sich nach seinem Handy.

Er hielt seinen Finger schon über den Ausschaltknopf, ging dann aber doch dran. Kaum hatte er sich mit "Ja?" gemeldet, polterte der Anrufer los "Lass ihn endlich frei!"

"Was? Wer ist da?" fragte Bernd überrumpelt.

"Du hast ihn entführt, aber ich werde dich finden!"

"Ich hab was? Ich... ich glaube Sie haben die falsche Nummer oder so..."

"Nein, ich hab schon die richtige Nummer. Und du hast ihn bei dir. Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht? Versprechungen? Erpressung?"

"Was ist los?" flüsterte Jonas.

"Ich hab dich entführt", erwiderte Bernd leise.

"Du hast... was? Wer ist denn da dran?"

"Daniel?", wisperte Bernd kaum hörbar.

"Woher hat der denn deine Nummer?" fragte Jonas.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat er offenbar..."

"Legen wir einfach auf?" schlug Jonas vor.

Bernd nickte und legte auf, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Daniel noch etwas sagte.

"Ich versteh das nicht", murmelte Jonas. "Selbst wenn... Daniel wirklich in meiner Wohnung war, wie ist er an deine Nummer gekommen? Ich hab keine Telefonnummern einfach so rumliegen."

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Altes Handy, das da rumlag?", schlug er vor.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Und selbst wenn, hätten die ja ne Pin..."

"Hm - und dein Tablet? Oder dein Rechner?"

"Haben Passwörter. Ich... allerdings arbeitet Daniel ja irgendwas mit Computern. Was genau weiß ich nicht..."

"Kann gut sein, dass er da irgendwie rangekommen ist", überlegte Bernd. 

"Verdammt", flüsterte Jonas. "Und was jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht... ignorieren oder zur Polizei?"

"Wenn er sich wirklich in meinen PC gehackt hat, dann hat er ja nicht nur deine Adresse und Nummer. Aber... wir können immer noch nichts beweisen."

"Nein, aber das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, oder?"

"Das nicht, aber wenn wir mit solchen Anschuldigungen zur Polizei gehen müssen wir schon irgendwas in der Hand haben, oder?"

"Erst mal kannst du doch sagen, dass jemand dich so verfolgt. Und auch, wenn er am Telefon merkwürdig klingt - ich denke schon, dass es Daniel ist."

"Dann... dann gehen wir gleich morgen zur Polizei", nickte Jonas.

"Gut", nickte Bernd zufrieden.

Jonas lehnte sich an Bernd und seufzte. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Daniel sein soll..."

"Ist auch... heftig", gab Bernd zu.

"Ich hatte immer Mitleid mit ihm, weil er so unsicher ist und offenbar keine Freunde hat."

"Ja, er tut mir ja auch leid. Aber das, was er macht, ist echt nicht in Ordnung."

"Natürlich nicht! Verdammt, wegen ihm fühl ich mich in meiner eigenen Wohnung nicht mehr wohl."

"Eben. Und das kann so nicht weitergehen."

"Nein", flüsterte Jonas. "Kann es nicht..."

"Also zur Polizei. Und einfach mal fragen, was du machen kannst. Oder zu deinem Anwalt."

"Den sollten wir denke ich auf jeden Fall mitnehmen", meinte Jonas. Er zögerte kurz und griff dann nach seinem Handy. "Ich schick meinem Berater kurz ne Nachricht, dann kann er heute noch was organisieren."

"Gute Idee, lass den mal machen - dafür ist er schließlich da."

"Außerdem ist es immer ganz gut, wenn er über solche Dinge bescheid weiß", murmelte Jonas, während er tippte. "So, hab erst mal nur was von einem Stalker geschrieben, alles andere können wir dem Anwalt dann morgen genauer erklären."

"Ja, und jetzt..." Bernd warf einen Blick auf die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren.

"Ist dein Handy auf leise gestellt?" fragte Jonas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ähm... ja, gleich", erwiderte Bernd das Grinsen ähnlich schief und stellte sein Handy auf lautlos.

"So und jetzt keine weiteren Störungen mehr", sagte Jonas erleichtert.

"Nein, nur noch wir beide."

"Wir beide und ein paar freche Früchtchen."

"Auf die freu ich mich besonders", meinte Bernd und griff in die Schüssel, um Jonas mit der ersten Erdbeere zu füttern.

Trotzdem brauchten die beiden ein bisschen, bis sie sich wieder völlig entspannen konnten. Der Anruf von Daniel hatte sie ziemlich durcheinander gebracht.

Zunächst saßen sie nur nebeneinander, küssten sich hin und wieder und aßen nebenbei einige der roten Früchte. Schließlich griff Bernd nach der Dose Sahne. "Die fühlt sich sonst so vernachlässigt", meinte er grinsend.

"Oh, und was hast du mit ihr vor?", fragte Jonas herausfordernd.

"Hm... tja... was kann man wohl so alles mit Sahne anstellen?"

"Zeig es mir", forderte Jonas ihn mit einem Grinsen auf.

Bernd zog den Deckel von der Dose und sprühte probehalber einen Klecks Sahne auf eine Erdbeere. Die so geschmückte Frucht hielt er Jonas vor die Lippen.

Jonas lächelte und öffnete den Mund. Bernd stupste seine Lippen mit der Erdbeere an, dann hielt er sie ihm hin. Jonas schloss die Augen und biss von der Frucht ab. Mehr bekam er von der Erdbeere nicht, denn genüsslich aß Bernd den Rest.

"Und... was kann man noch mit Sahne anstellen?" fragte Jonas.

"Sieh zu und lerne", forderte Bernd ihn auf, nahm die Dose wieder in die Hand und spritzte einen Sahnetupfen auf Jonas' Nase.

Jonas lachte. "Was machst du nur mit meiner armen Nase?"

"Necken." Bernd beugte sich vor, leckte die Sahne ab und küsste dann die Nase.

Jonas kicherte leise. "Das kitzelt."

"Wollen wir es dann lieber... woanders probieren?"

Jonas nickte. "Ja, ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee."

Bernd schüttelte noch einmal die Dose, dann spritzte er weitere Tupfen auf Jonas' Brustwarzen. Unwillkürlich keuchte Jonas auf.

"Gefällt es dir nicht? Soll ichs wegmachen?"

"Aber ganz schnell", nickte Jonas.

Eifrig beugte sich Bernd über ihn und leckte die Sahne ab, dann sog er leicht an der linken Brustwarze.

Jonas stöhnte heiser. "Du... ich glaub... du hast noch Sahne übersehen."

Bernd löste sich von ihm ."Ja? Wo denn?"

"Ich... ich glaube weiter unten."

"Ach, das lohnt nicht... da muss ich wohl erst... spritzen."

"Dann... worauf wartest du noch?"

Mit einem Grinsen spritzte Bernd einen dünnen Streifen von der Brust weiter nach unten.

"So... jetzt lohnt es sich wenigstens", erklärte er, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte und mit der Zunge etwas von der Sahne aufleckte.

Er hörte Jonas keuchen und fühlte unter der Zunge, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln bewegten. Immer tiefer folgte er der Spur aus Sahne.

Jonas schmeckte toll, gerade mit der Sahne. Mit einer Hand nahm Bernd wieder die Sprühflasche mit der Sahne. Ganz langsam und aufreizend spritzte er einen Halbkreis von einem Oberschenkel über den Bauch zum anderen.

"Gott", keuchte Jonas voller Vorfreude.

Schon beugte sich Bernd über ihn und leckte die Sahne ab. Jonas krallte eine Hand ins Laken unter sich. Bernd erhob sich noch einmal und spritzte erneut Sahne über Jonas - diesmal einen Streifen auf den schon harten Schwanz, und einen ordentlichen Sahnetuff auf die Spitze.

"Ja", stöhnte Jonas ungeduldig.

Bernd grinste, dann begann er die Sahne abzulenken - in der selben Reihenfolge wie er sie gespritzt hatte.

Als Bernd bei dem letzten Tupfer angekommen war, brachte Jonas kein klares Wort mehr heraus. Er war vielmehr ein zuckendes Etwas geworden, das nur noch keuchte und das Gefühl hatte bunte Farben zu sehen.

Auch wenn es Bernd schwer fiel, löste er sich von Jonas Schwanz und rutschte wieder nach oben.

"Was...?", brachte Jonas hervor und schaffte es dabei entsetzt zu klingen.

"Ich hab ne andere Verwendung hierfür", wisperte Bernd und umfasste leicht Jonas Schwanz.

Jonas nickte und atmete tief durch, vermutlich war es besser, wenn er ein wenig runter kam.

Bernd grinste und fuhr noch einmal langsam über Jonas Schwanz. Dann griff er die Tube mit Gleitgel vom Nachttisch und gab sie Jonas. Jonas hielt sie in der Hand und sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Du bist dran", wisperte Bernd.

"Womit?"

Bernd lachte leise und küsste Jonas sanft. "Ich will dich spüren", flüsterte dann kaum hörbar.

"Oh", machte Jonas und sah Bernd an. "Du... willst mich spüren."

Bernd nickte. "Ja. Und zwar jetzt und hier."

"Wow..."

"Willst du nicht?"

"Doch, klar will ich. Ich habs nur nicht erwartet."

"Dann.... musst du mir dabei helfen."

"Du kannst nichts falsch machen", raunte Bernd.

"Ich hoffe es zumindest." Bernd drehte sich ein wenig, so dass Jonas an ihn herankam.

Mit etwas zitternden Fingern öffnete Jonas die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und drückte etwas davon auf seine Finger. Dann schob er die Finger zwischen Bernds Beine und begann dort die zarte Haut zu massieren. Bernd war entspannt, dass spürte er jetzt schon. Trotzdem wollte er es ganz langsam und behutsam angehen lassen.

Behutsam drang er mit einer Fingerspitze ein.

Bernd lächelte ihn auffordernd an. "Ich bin nicht aus Glas. Und ich hab solange auf dich gewartet."

"Ein Grund mehr vorsichtig zu sein!, meinte Jonas, schob seinen Finger aber weiter.

"Du... du musst ihn ein bisschen krümmen", murmelte Bernd mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

Jonas nickte leicht und krümmte den Finger leicht.

Bernd keuchte auf. "Ja... genau so."

Mit einem Grinsen krümmte Jonas seinen Finger noch einmal und wurde erneut mit einem Keuchen belohnt.

Irgendwie nahm ihm das etwas von seiner Nervosität. Er bewegte den Finger etwas stärker, bis er ihn zurückzog und erneut nach der Geltube griff.

"Mach schon", forderte Bernd ihn ungeduldig auf.

"Wir haben doch Zeit", grinste Jonas und träufelte neues Gel auf seine Finger.

"Quäle mich nicht so!"

Jonas lachte leise, schob aber nun langsam zwei Finger in Bernd. "Jaaa", raunte Bernd langgezogen. "So..." Er keuchte auf, als Jonas seinen Finger erneut krümmte.

"Gott", hauchte Jonas. Bernd fühlte sich so eng um seine Finger an. Wie würde sich das erst um seinen Schwanz anfühlen?

"Hmm, ja... willst du... jetzt...?"

"Bist du schon bereit?" fragte Jonas rau.

"Ja, bin ich. Mach, ja?"

Jonas nickte und tastete nach dem Kondom. Hastig riss er das Tütchen auf und zog sich das Gummi über. Bernd hatte sich inzwischen die Geltube geschnappt und etwas von dem Gel in seine Handfläche gedrückt. Damit umfasste er nun Jonas harten Schwanz und strich ein paar Mal auf und ab.

"Oh... hör auf", bat Jonas schnell und schon Bernds Hand zur Seite. 

"Dann beeil dich", raunte Bernd.

Jonas nickte, richtete sich auf und sah Bernd dann an. "Willst du so liegen bleiben?"

"Wie willst du mich denn?" fragte Bernd.

"Ich würd dich gern ansehen... also nicht nur deinen Hinterkopf. Legst du dich hin?"

Bernd nickte und legte sich schnell auf den Rücken. "Besser?"

"Sehr gut!", nickte Jonas und kniete sich vor ihn. Langsam näherte er sich ihm und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, dann positionierte er sich richtig und schob er sich ganz langsam in ihn.

Bernd sah ihn mit dunklen Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen an.

Ganz langsam schob sich Jonas tiefer. Bernd so um sich zu spüren war noch besser als er gedacht hatte - eng und heiß, vor allem aber war es Bernd, den er fühlte. 

Als er ganz in ihm war, hielt Jonas einen Moment inne.

Er atmete tief durch, dabei sah er Bernd weiter ins Gesicht. Sein Freund war hocherregt, das war deutlich zu sehen.

"Beweg dich, bitte", raunte Bernd schließlich und hob leicht seine Hüfte an.

Er klang dabei so heiser und so erregt! Jonas nickte kurz, dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück, um gleich wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Er wurde mit einem deutlich hörbaren Stöhnen von Bernd belohnt. Also machte er weiter, bewegte sich in ihn und beobachtete ihn dabei ganz genau. 

"Jonas", stöhnte Bernd und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper um seinen eigenen Schwanz zu umfassen und im Takt von Jonas Stößen zu massieren.

Eigentlich hatte Jonas das tun wollen, aber im Moment fühlte er sich dazu nicht in der Lage. Er musste sich viel zu sehr konzentrieren, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber er hatte Angst, dass es dann viel zu schnell vorbei sein würde. Und das wollte er noch nicht.

"Jonas", keuchte Bernd irgendwann, "Mehr..."

Jonas stöhnte auf. Bernds Stimme klang so rau und heiser und sexy...

"Bitte", hörte er Bernd noch einmal, dann drangen die Worte auch in sein Hirn ein und er verstand, was sein Freund von ihm wollte. Er nickte leicht und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Lange würde das nicht mehr dauer, das fühlte er, aber auch Bernd war wohl schon kurz davor.

Bernd bewegte seine Hand schneller und schon bald zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Mit einem weiteren "Jonas" auf den Lippen kam er heftig.

Als er sich unter und vor allem um Jonas zusammenzog, konnte auch Jonas sich nicht mehr halten. "Jaaa", machte er langgezogen und kam dann ebenfalls.

Schwer atmend sank Jonas auf Bernds Brust und schloss die Augen.

"Das war heiß", raunte Bernd, er legte seine Hände auf Jonas' Rücken und strich leicht darüber.

Jonas konnte nur nicken. Ihm fehlten die Worte um seine Gefühle zu beschreiben. Mit einer Hand zog Bernd die Bettdecke über sie, dann legte er seine Arme wieder auf Jonas.

Jonas drehte leicht seinen Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf Bernds Brust. Er fühlte, wie die Brust leicht vibrierte, als Bernd leise lachte.

"Das war... unglaublich", wisperte Jonas schließlich.

"Dann hat es dir also gefallen", grinste Bernd hörbar.

"Oh ja!"

"Dann spricht ja nichts dagegen, dass wir das mal wiederholen, hm?"

"So oft es geht", grinste Jonas.

"Da bin ich dabei", grinste Bernd. Er hob den Kopf an um Jonas' Kopf zu küssen.

Jonas lächelte und kam Bernd entgegen. Ganz leicht und zärtlich legten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander.


	59. Unschuldige Erdbeeren

"Ich werde nie wieder Erdbeeren essen können ohne rot zu werden", flüsterte Jonas gegen Bernds Lippen.

Bernd lachte leise. "Und wie sieht es mit Sprühsahne aus?"

"Noch schlimmer!" grinste Jonas. "Aber Sahne krieg ich ihm Verein seltener - Erdbeeren allerdings schon."

"Dann wirst du dir wohl eine Story ausdenken müssen, warum du sie nicht mehr ohne Hintergedanken essen kannst."

"Aber ich liebe Erdbeeren. Und sobald Timo das rausfindet wird er mich gnadenlos damit aufziehen."

"Dann musst du seine Schwachstelle finden. Und glaub mir, der hat eine."

"Ach ja? Unser großer böser Torwart-Timo?"

"Oh ja, gerade solche Leute."

"Dann wirst du mir wohl helfen müssen, diese Schwäche zu finden."

"Ah, unsere neue gemeinsame Aufgabe, hm?"

Jonas nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an Bernd. "Timo ärgern ist eine gute Aufgabe."

"Müde?", fragte Bernd leise.

"Eher... wohlig erschöpft."

"Dann bleiben wir erst mal noch liegen, okay?"

"Gern", murmelte Jonas zufrieden.

Bernd streichelte weiter über seinen Rücken und küsste ihn zärtlich. Minutenlang blieben sie so liegen, einfach glücklich und zufrieden.

Irgendwann bewegte sich Jonas wieder etwas. So lange still zu liegen war dann doch nicht seins. Bernd brummte protestierend.

"Hm?", machte Jonas leise.

"Nicht aufstehen", murmelte Bernd. "Ist gerade so gemütlich."

"Hm... na gut...", knurrte Jonas wenig begeistert.

Bernd lachte leise. "Was ist denn du kleiner Grummelkopf?"

"Grummelkopf? Du brummst doch genauso."

"Aber ich hab liebevoll gebrummt."

"Ich auch!", behauptete Jonas.

"Na gut", sagte Bernd. "Aber sag trotzdem, warum du so liebevoll gebrummt hast."

"Wie... wie lange willst du noch hier liege?", fragte Jonas vorsichtig nach.

"Ich dachte wir wollten das Bett nie wieder verlassen", grinste Bernd breit.

"Ach so... ja... aber ich muss mich wohl mal kurz bewegen."

"Wir können uns auch gern gemeinsam bewegen und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen", schlug Bernd vor.

"Oder ne kleine Runde laufen?", schlug Jonas vor. 

"Solange wir langsam laufen."

"Wie... oh, ich... das tut mir leid. Nein, dann gehen wir natürlich."

"Nein, ein bisschen joggen ist ne gute Idee. Nur keinen Marathon und keine Wettrennen."

"Okay, dann... gucken wir mal. Und du sagst nächstes Mal, wenn ich zu schnell bin."

"Jonas, du warst nicht zu schnell. Für meinen Geschmack warst du noch viel zu langsam."

"Aber jetzt kannst du nicht laufen..."

"Das ist ein sehr geringer Preis dafür. Eigentlich... genieße ich es sogar, weil ich ja den Grund weiß, warum ich kein Wettrennen veranstalten kann."

Jonas grinste leicht, das war ihm ähnlich gegangen. Ein wenig hatte er Bernd noch gespürt, quasi die Erinnerung daran, und das war sehr schön gewesen.

"Also los, aufstehen und anziehen und dann gemütliches Joggen", sagte Bernd und küsste Jonas zärtlich.

Kurz erwiderte Jonas den Kuss, dann löste er sich von Bernd und stand auf. 

"Und duschen sollten wir nach dem Joggen vielleicht", meinte er zwinkernd.

"Und hier lüften", schlug Bernd vor und erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Und... das Bett frisch beziehen?"

"Ja, auch nicht schlecht. Wenn das so weitergeht, sollte ich wohl mal nach neuer Bettwäsche gucken."

Jonas lachte auf. "Sollen wir demnächst Handtücher unterlegen? Oder gleich Plastiklaken verwenden?"

"Du kannst ja echt verdammt unromantisch sein", knurrte Bernd.

"Nur praktisch veranlagt, mein Liebling", zwinkerte Jonas.

"Aber Gummilaken müssen echt nicht sein. Oder stehst du auf Latex?"

"Ähm... nein", sagte Jonas und schüttelte sich. "Deine Lederhose, die war heiß, aber Latex ist... nicht sexy."

"Dann ist gut. Und gut zu wissen, dass du die Hose magst."

"Oh ich liebe die Hose", nickte Jonas. "Und deinen Hintern in dieser Hose."

"Bin ich erleichtert, dass ich bei dieser Schwärmerei auch vorkomme", lachte Bernd.

Jonas lachte. "Los jetzt, zieh dich schon an. Wir wollen los."

"Ja, du Trainer."

"Ich üb schon mal für später", grinste Jonas und warf Bernd ein Shirt zu.

"Ich beneide deine zukünftigen Spieler echt nicht."

"Was, würdest du etwa nicht gern unter mir trainieren?"

"Neben dir schon. Nicht unter dir, das würd ich mir vorher noch mal ansehen wollen."

Jonas trat zu ihm. "Also eben... da hast du dich unter mir schon ganz wohl gefühlt", flüsterte er.

Bernd atmete ein wenig lauter, dann nickte er. "Hab ich."

"Na siehst du."

"Dann scheuch mich mal..."

Jonas nickte und zog sich dann fertig an. Auch Bernd zog sich an, küsste Jonas noch einmal kurz, dann gingen sie die Treppe runter. Unten zogen sie sich ihre Laufschuhe an und verließen dann die Wohnung.

"Also - wo kann man hier gehen - und laufen?", fragte Jonas.

"Stell dir vor, auch hier in Leverkusen gibt es so nett Grünflächen, die auch Park genannt werden", grinste Bernd. "Und wie es der Zufall will, befindet sich die nächste passende Grünfläche ganz in der Nähe."

"Klar gibt es solch grünen Flächen. Mit Farben von BASF bemalt?"

"Du bist manchmal ziemlich frech, Schlaubi."

Jonas lachte, bei Bernd klang der Spitzname richtig lieb.

"Also, immer mir nach", sagte Bernd und schlug den Weg nach links ein.

In der Tat kamen sie kurz darauf an einen langgezogenen, eher schmalen Park an, und Bernd lief gleich los.

Jonas beeilte sich und folgte ihm, bis sie gemütlich nebeneinander liefen. Bernd gab ein angenehmes Tempo vor, nicht zu schnell, aber doch schnell genug, dass sie auch merkten, dass sie etwas taten.

Sie sprachen nicht, sondern genossen einfach die Sonnenstrahlen und den leichten Wind, der wehte. Sie liefen bis zum Ende des Parks und von da aus wieder zurück. 

"Noch ne Runde, oder reicht dir das für heute?" fragte Bernd.

"Ich glaub, das reicht für heute. Immerhin haben wir uns einen kleinen Snack zum Abendessen verdient."

Bernd nickte heftig. "Lust auf gegrillten Lachs mit Salat?"

"Oh, das klingt lecker - das machen wir!"

"Dann zurück nach Hause."

"Ja, genau. Und duschen, ich glaub, das ist jetzt auch nötig."

"Dann dusch du schon mal, während ich den Grill vorbereite."

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Jonas.

"Kein Stress. Der Grill braucht ja ein bisschen, bis er heiß ist."

"Aber du willst doch auch noch duschen", gab Jonas zu bedenken.

"Mach ich auch, während du auf unseren süßen Fisch aufpasst."

"Schaffe ich schon", nickte Jonas.

"Dann los, ich hab Hunger", sagte Bernd und schlug den Weg nach Hause ein.

Jonas folgte ihm, und schon bald waren sie da. Bernd schloss auf - und irgendwie fühlte sich Jonas jetzt erleichtert, als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen konnten.

"Keine Angst", sagte Bernd. "Er wird hier nicht auftauchen."

"Ich weiß, es ist dämlich, oder?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich versteh dich."

Jonas nickte dankbar, dass Bernd ihn verstand. 

Bernd beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Hoch mit dir, die Dusche wartet."

Jonas lachte leise, schlug ihm leicht auf den Hintern und lief dann die Treppe hoch.

Er ging direkt ins Bad und zog sich dort aus. Dann stieg er in die Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser einen Augenblick, ehe er sich von Bernds Duschgel nahm. Unwillkürlich schnupperte er daran und lächelte - es roch so, wie Bernd immer roch. 

Er schäumte sich ein und beeilte sich dann mit dem Abduschen. Bernd wollte schließlich auch in die Dusche und er hatte langsam Hunger. So trocknete er sich schnell ab und schlang sich dann das Handtuch um die Hüfte - schließlich lang seine saubere Kleidung im Schlafzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer herrschte ziemliche Unordnung aber fürs erste ignorierte Jonas das. Stattdessen zog er aus seiner Tasche frische Klamotten und zog sich an.

Jogginghose und T-Shirt, mehr brauchte er nicht. Barfuß ging er wieder nach unten.

Bernd drehte sich um, als er in die Küche kam, trat zu ihm und schnupperte. "Hm, riechst gut..."

"Ja, ich hab mir was von deinem Duschgel geklaut", grinste Jonas.

Bernd lachte leise. "Magst du hier weitermachen, dann dusch ich auch schnell?"

"Ja klar. Was muss ich machen?" fragte Jonas.

"Lass den Lachs einfach braten, der kann das ganz gut alleine. Aber der Salat braucht noch Hilfe - bisschen schnippeln und so."

"Ok, Salat krieg ich hin", lachte Jonas.

Jonas lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz, dann ging er zur Arbeitsplatte und kümmerte sich um den Salat. Dabei summte er fröhlich vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich glücklich, hier in Bernds Küche, in Bernds Haus. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er da angekommen, wo er hingehörte.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch diese Sache mit Daniel hinter sich bringen und dann... dann sollte er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob er nicht wirklich die zweite Haushälfte mieten wollte. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Wohnung, da war es bestimmt gut sich etwas Neues zu suchen. Warum nicht hier?

Soviel länger zum Verein brauchte er von hier aus nicht. Und... wenn er ehrlich war, würde er doch eh die meiste Zeit hier bei Bernd verbringen. Er wollte jedenfalls nicht mehr ohne ihn einschlafen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

Morgen hatten sie ja Zeit, da konnte er ja mal mit Bernds Nachbarn reden und dann überlegen.

"Worüber lächelst du so?" fragte plötzlich Bernd.

"Hm? Nur so... ich überleg, ob ich es mir mal angucke."

"Was willst du dir angucken?"

"Das Haus... hab ich das nicht gesagt?"

Bernd lachte und schlang die Arme um Jonas. "Nein. Aber ich find die Idee toll."

"Findest du, ja?", fragte Jonas mit einem Grinsen. 

"Oh ja. So schön nah bei mir, das würde mir sehr gefallen."

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", versuchte Jonas ihn ein wenig zu bremsen.

Bernd nickte leicht. "Ich weiß. Wir sind erst so kurz zusammen und du würdest praktisch hier einziehen. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du deine Wohnung behalten willst."

"Nee, diese Wohnung bestimmt nicht. Mit Leuten, die da drin rumwühlen... und mit Daniel."

"Da würde ich dich auch nur ungern sehen. Aber wenn du dir was Neues in Köln suchen möchtest, dann wäre das ok für mich."

"Ich weiß es echt noch nicht. Ich würde echt gern direkt neben dir wohnen - quasi bei dir."

"Denk in Ruhe drüber nach Jonas. Wir müssen das ja nicht heute entscheiden."

"Nein, aber vielleicht kann ich mir das Haus schon mal angucken."

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Wir klingeln morgen einfach mal drüben."

"Und dann kann ichs mir ja noch durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Bernd nickte und küsste Jonas sacht. "So und was macht der Salat? Fertig?"

"Fast - ich weiß nicht, was für ein Dressing du drauf haben willst."

"Irgendwas mit Zitrone damit es zum Fisch passt?" überlegte Bernd.

"Ja, das ist gut", nickte Jonas und holte eine Zitrone aus der Obstschale.

Bernd sah inzwischen nach dem Fisch.

"Ja, perfekt", befand er und drehte den Fisch kurz um, dann holte er Geschirr aus dem Schrank und füllte den Fisch auf. Inzwischen hatte Jonas auch den Salat fertig.

"Das sieht lecker aus", sagte Jonas, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch so." Bernd probierte den Fisch und nickte. "Ja, ist gut..."

Auch Jonas probierte und lächelte. "Oh ja... lecker", sagte er und begann hungrig zu essen.

Bernd lächelte zufrieden. "Schön, dass es dir schmeckt."

"Du weißt doch, ich liebe alles was du kochst."

"Kleiner Schleimer", grinste Bernd ihn an. 

"Das war total ernst gemeint!"

"Du hast ja noch nicht oft gegessen, was ich gekocht habe."

"Und ich hab alles davon genossen", sagte Jonas.

"Dann warten wir mal ab, ob das so bleibt..."

Jonas lächelte. "Ich bin da ganz zuversichtlich."

"Ich hoffe, dass du noch ganz viel von meinen Kochkünsten probierst."

Jonas griff kurz nach Bernds Hand und drückte sie fest. Bernd lächelte ihn verliebt an, dann sah er wieder auf seinen Teller. "Lass uns erst mal essen..."

"Ja, wäre schade wenn der Fisch kalt wird."

Genießerisch machten sie sich über den saftigen Fisch mit der knusprigen Haut her, der Salat passte perfekt dazu.

Nach dem Essen räumten sie in der Küche auf und holten dann die Wäsche aus dem Trockner, ehe sie sich oben um das Schlafzimmer kümmerten. Als alles wieder ordentlich war, machten sie es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich.

Erst in diesem Moment fiel Jonas wieder Leos Vorschlag ein, dass sie sich zu viert treffen sollten. "Wollen wir Leo heute noch anrufen?" fragte er Bernd.

"Oh ja, gute Idee", stimmte Bernd zu. "Rufst du ihn an?"

Jonas nickte und griff nach seinem Handy. Es tutete drei mal, ehe Leo sich meldete. "Hey Jonas", grüßte er gleich.

"Hallo Leo. Ich hoffe ich stör nicht?"

"Nee, nee, keine Sorge. Wir gucken hier nur bisschen fern - aber es kommt ja doch nichts."

Jonas grinste. "Ja, das kenn ich."

"Und dir ist gerade langweilig, also rufst du an? Habt ihr nichts anderes zu tun?"

"Das nicht gerade. Aber ich hab mit Bernd wegen dem Treffen gesprochen", sagte Jonas. "Und er findet die Idee gut."

"Oh, echt?", fragte Leo begeistert. "Wann? Gleich morgen?"

"Ja, das war die Idee. Gegen Abend?"

"Ja, gern. Wollt ihr zu uns kommen?" 

Jonas sah fragend zu Bernd. Der nickte. "Können wir gern machen."

"Hast du gehört Leo? Wir kommen gern zu euch."

"Schön. Gegen sieben?"

Jonas nickte. "Ja, das passt gut."

"Okay, wir freuen uns auf euch."

"Wir uns auch. Bis morgen Leo."

"Bis morgen... " Jonas hörte etwas im Hintergrund. "Und viele Grüße von Mike."

"Grüß Mike zurück", lächelte Jonas. "Bis morgen ihr beiden." Damit legte er auf.

Bernd sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an. "Er weiß noch immer nicht, wer ich bin?"

"Nö", grinste Jonas zurück. "Wird halt ne kleine Überraschung für Mike."

"Es wird ihn vor allem nicht gefallen, dass ich beim Feind spiele."

Jonas lachte. "Er wird es überleben. Ich geh ja sogar mit dem Feind ins Bett!"

"Du armer," bedauerte Bernd ihn und kraulte ihm den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, ich kanns irgendwie wieder gut machen."

"Hm... ein Kuss würde mir glaube ich fürs erste helfen. Um den größten Schmerz darüber zu lindern", meinte Jonas zwinkernd.

"Lässt sich einrichten." Bernd zog ihn dichter an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Jonas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Viel intensiver wurde der der Kuss nicht, sie hielten ihn beide weich und zärtlich.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und wandten sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. Gemütlich aneinandergekuschelt verbrachten sie den Abend.

Es war weit nach 11 Uhr als sie schließlich nach oben gingen um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Jonas leise, als er sich im Bett an Bernd schmiegte.

"Du auch", wisperte Bernd und zog Jonas eng an sich.


	60. Überlegungen zu Daniel

Jonas schlug die Augen auf. Bernd lag nicht neben ihm, das fühlte er. Dafür roch es sehr angenehm nach Kaffee. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Bernd am Bett stehen. "Guten Morgen", wünschte er.

"Morgen", nuschelte Jonas und gähnte. "Warum bist du schon wach?"

"Wollte dir Frühstück machen", zuckte Bernd mit den Schultern. "Kaffee?"

Jonas setzte sich auf und nahm den Becher entgegen. "Danke", sagte er und trank einen Schluck. "Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Halb neun." Bernd setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und stellte das Tablett auf seine Beine.

"Hm, das sieht lecker aus", sagte Jonas.

"Und guck mal hier", deutete Bernd auf eine Pappschachtel.

"Was ist das?" fragte Jonas neugierig.

"Deine Schokostreusel. Und hier sind die Brötchen dazu."

Jonas lachte und strahlte Bernd an. "Wundervoll, das perfekte Frühstück also!"

Bernd reichte ihm eine Brötchenhälfte, er hatte sie wohl schon in der Küche aufgeschnitten. Jonas schmierte sich Butter auf die Hälfte und schüttete dann etwas von den Streuseln darüber. Dann biss er genüsslich ab.

Bernd beobachtete ihn dabei lächelnd.

"Willst du nichts essen?" fragte Jonas mit vollem Mund.

"Doch, aber es macht Spaß dir zuzugucken."

Jonas grinste nur und biss erneut von seinem Brötchen ab. Jetzt bestrich sich Bernd sein Brötchen mit Honig und begann ebenfalls zu essen. Gemütlich frühstückten sie.

Beide genossen sie es, so in Ruhe zusammen zu sein.Ohne Hetze, ohne, dass sie bald aufstehen mussten. Als sie fertig waren, stellte Jonas das Tablett kurzerhand auf den Boden und drehte sich zu Bernd, schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Okay, du bist satt", grinste Bernd ihn an. "Und was willst du jetzt?"

"Hm... kuscheln und knutschen?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", murmelte Bernd und zog ihn an sich.

Jonas hob den Kopf und seufzte, als Bernds Lippen sich auf seine legten. Sie küssten sich gemütlich und verliebt. 

Erst viel später standen sie schließlich auf. Jonas warf erst jetzt wieder einen Blick auf sein Handy und seufzte. "Mein Berater hat sich gemeldet", sagte er leise.

Bernd nickte leicht. "Was sagt er?"

"Das ich mich melden soll und er einen Termin um 13 Uhr mit dem Anwalt gemacht hat."

"Okay... dann melde dich mal, und dann müssen wir auch langsam aufstehen. Ist schon nach zehn."

Jonas seufzte tief. "Ich zieh mich erst an, dann melde ich mich bei ihm."

Bernd lachte. "Magst du ihn nicht nackt anrufen?"

"Nein. Das... wäre komisch. Ich ruf ja auch meine Eltern nicht an, wenn ich nackt bin."

"Mich darfst du gern anrufen, wenn du nackt bist."

Jonas lachte auf. "Wenn ich nackt bin, möchte ich gern ganz andere Sachen mit dir machen, als zu telefonieren."

"Mach dich fertig," grinste Bernd und schlug ihm kurz auf den nackten Hintern.

Jonas streckte ihm die Zunge raus, ging aber brav ins Badezimmer. Er machte sich fertig und zog sich an, dann ging er runter ins Wohnzimmer um seinen Berater anzurufen.

Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich überlegt, wie viel er seinem Berater erzählen wollte. Natürlich war es wichtig, dass sein Berater über Daniel informiert war, aber seine Beziehung mit Bernd, darüber musste er ihn nicht informieren. Hoffte er zumindest.

"Jonas, hallo, schön, dass du zurückrufst. Es ist etwas dringendes?"

"Guten Morgen. Ja ist es", sagte Jonas. "Ich... ich fürchte, dass ich so ne Art Stalker habe..."

"Einen Stalker? Das ist nicht schön. Erzähl mal von ihm", forderte sein Berater ihn auf, und Jonas fasste die Ereignisse zusammen.

"Jedenfalls ist es denke ich das beste, wenn ich zur Polizei gehe", schloss Jonas. "Und da würde ich gern den Anwalt mitnehmen. Und Bernd, der hat einiges mitbekommen."

"Soll ich auch mitkommen?", fragte der Berater. 

Jonas zögerte kurz. "Keine Ahnung", sagte er dann ehrlich. "Meinst du denn, dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn du mitkommst?"

"Ich denke, du solltest den armen Polizisten nicht mit einer ganzen Meute überrollen. Schick mir hinterher einfach das Protokoll, ja?"

"Das mach ich", versprach Jonas.

"Okay, dann viel Erfolg", wünschte sein Berater und verabschiedete sich.

"Und?" fragte Bernd, als Jonas das Handy sinken ließ.

"Kommst du mit? Mit meinem Anwalt zusammen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Bernd sofort. "Ich lass dich damit nicht allein."

In diesem Moment summte Jonas' Handy, sein Berater hatte ihm mitgeteilt, wann und wo er sich mit dem Anwalt treffen würde.

"Wollen wir ein bisschen raus gehen?" schlug Bernd vor. "Ein paar Straßen weiter ist Markt, da können wir ein bisschen was frisches für heute Abend einkaufen."

Jonas sah auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten nach dem Einkaufen gleich losfahren zur Polizei - müssen schließlich nach Köln."

"Das schaffen wir schon pünktlich", versprach Bernd.

"Gut", nickte Jonas und stand auf. "Los?"

Bernd nickte. Sie zogen sich Schuhe und Jacke an und verließen dann das Haus. Bernd versuchte Jonas beim Einkauf abzulenken, doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht - Jonas war ziemlich nervös, auch noch, als sie gegen ein Uhr vor dem Polizeirevier parkten.

"Ganz ruhig Jonas, wir machen schnell unsere Aussagen und fahren dann wieder nach Hause. Und dann ist die ganze Sache hoffentlich bald erledigt", sagte Bernd und drückte Jonas Hand.

Jonas nickte leicht, dann betraten sie das Gebäude. Sein Anwalt war schon vor ihnen angekommen und hatte wohl schon mit den Beamten gesprochen. Sie wurden freundlich begrüßt und gleich in ein Büro geführt.

Hier erzählte Jonas einmal mehr, was alles seit Daniels Einzug passiert war.

"Das klingt wirklich so, als wäre Ihr Nachbar dafür verantwortlich", stimmte der Polizist zu. Er hatte jede Menge Notizen gemacht und führte nun aus, was Jonas unternehmen konnte.

Jonas war froh, dass er seinen Anwalt mitgenommen hatte, denn ihm schwirrte bald der Kopf. Sein Anwalt behielt aber den Überblick, und am Ende hatte er das meiste mit dem Polizisten besprochen. Die Anzeige war aufgenommen worden, und alles würde seinen Weg gehen.

"Muss ich jetzt noch irgendwas tun?" fragte Jonas, als sie gemeinsam mit dem Anwalt vor dem Revier standen.

"Erst mal nicht. Wäre gut, wenn Sie erst mal nicht in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren - jedenfalls zu mehr als um etwas herauszuholen."

"Jonas kann bei mir bleiben", sagte Bernd. "Das ist kein Problem, ich habe genug Platz."

Der Anwalt nickte nur, kommentierte das aber nicht - wofür Jonas sehr dankbar war.

"Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, wenn es etwas neues gibt", sagte er schließlich und verabschiedete sich dann von Jonas und Bernd.

Jonas bedankte sich noch, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

"Alles ok?" fragte Bernd, als sie schließlich vor seinem Haus hielten?

Jonas nickte. "Ich glaub schon. Sind ja alle davon überzeugt, dass es Daniel ist... Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn da nicht falsch verdächtige."

"Wäre ziemlich komisch, wenn er es nicht wäre. Es passt alles zusammen", sagte Bernd.

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Meinst du, es hilft, wenn die Polizisten mit ihm reden? Bis sowas vor Gericht kommt - das dauert ja ewig, so lange will ich das nicht aushalten müssen."

"Wer weiß. Wenn sie Daniel genug Angst vor den Konsequenzen einjagen."

"Er ist ja kein... grundauf böser Mensch. Meinst du, man kann ihm helfen? Irgendwie?"

Bernd seufzte. "Ich hab echt keine Ahnung. Er wird... irgendwelche Probleme haben. Also psychische."

Das war wahrscheinlich. "Dann braucht er einen guten Psychologen."

"Oder ne Klinik oder so. Dann wär er... erst mal weg von dir."

"Und sie würden ihm... intensiver helfen können."

"Aber das muss er wollen, sonst hat so was keinen Sinn."

"Ja, die müssen ihm erst mal klar machen, dass er da was falsch macht."

Bernd lächelte ihn leicht an. "Komm, lass uns aussteigen. Ich hab Hunger."

"Ja, gute Idee. Ablenken - und essen."

"Und heute Abend lenken uns Mike und Leo ab."

"Das wird bestimmt nett", meinte Jonas.

"Falls sich der arme Mike von seinem Schock erholt", meinte Bernd zwinkernd.

"Sollten wir noch Eis und Riechsalz besorgen? Nur so für alle Fälle?"

"Das wird Leo doch hoffentlich bereithalten."

"Gut, verlassen wir uns auf Leo", nickte Jonas. Sie waren inzwischen vor der Haus für angekommen und suchten beide gleichzeitig nach dem Schlüssel. Jonas lächelte dabei, er fühlte sich hier wirklich wie zu Hause.

Bernd hielt kurz inne. "Wollen wir mal drüben klingeln?" schlug er vor und deutete zu der anderen Haustür.

"Oh ja, gute Idee!" Jonas steckte seinen Schlüssel wieder ein und zupfte sein Shirt zurecht.


	61. Das Nachbarhaus

Bernd ging vor und klingelte dann an der Nachbarstür.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörten sie eine junge Frau rufen, "ich komme", und bald darauf öffnete sich die Tür. 

"Oh hallo Bernd", lächelte sie.

"Hallo Veronika", begrüßte er die blonde Frau. "Das hier ist Jonas, er hat vielleicht Interesse an euerem Haus."

"Wirklich? Dann kommt mal rein", sagte Veronika. "Und ignoriert das Chaos bitte. Maja hat gerade... eine kreative Phase und wir eindeutig zu viele weiße Wände..."

Jonas sah sich um und lachte auf - das erste, was ihm auffiel, waren vor allem mit breiten, roten Strichen bemalte Wände. Dann kam Maja auf sie zu, eine zwei- oder dreijährige, die ebenfalls rot verschmiert war. "Ist das... Lippenstift?", fragte er leise nach.

Veronika nickte. "Ja. Björn hat die Filzstifte versteckt. Aber meine Tochter ist ja ein schlaues Mädchen und hat sich an meiner Schminke bedient. Und nein, ich weiß nicht, wie sie an die Sachen rangekommen ist."

"Ist immerhin ungiftig", zuckte Bernd mit den Schultern. "Und der Lippenstift malt doch echt toll. Ähm, Maja, ich mag dich heute nicht auf den Arm nehmen."

Veronika hob ihre Tochter hoch. "Dann kommt mal mit ihr beiden. Kennst du Bernds Haus?" fragte sie Jonas.

"Ja, kenn ich. Hier ist es ähnlich aufgebaut, oder?"

"Im Prinzip komplett gleich, nur halt spiegelverkehrt. Und Björn hat einen Teil des Kellers zu einem Hobbyraum ausgebaut."

"Das klingt gut. Ich würds mir gern kurz ansehen - also Bad und so, du weißt schon."

"Klar", sagte Veronika. "Komm einfach mit nach oben, dann kannst du dir alles in Ruhe angucken."

Veronika führte sie nicht nur ins Bad, sondern zeigte nach und nach das ganze Haus. Es war Bernds tatsächlich sehr ähnlich.

"Mögt ihr noch einen Kaffee?" fragte sie, als sie aus dem Keller wieder nach oben kamen.

Bernd sah zu Jonas. "Kaffee? Oder rüber und essen?"

"Was zu Essen könnt ihr auch bekommen", lachte Veronika. "Björn müsste in ein paar Minuten nach Hause kommen, der Auflauf steht im Ofen und es ist mehr als genug für alle da."

"Veronika ist eine phantastische Köchin, ich schlag vor, wir nehmen das Angebot an", meinte Bernd zu Jonas.

"Überredet", lachte Jonas.

"Gut. Es wäre total lieb, wenn ihr kurz aufdecken könntet, während ich unsere Künstlerin hier dusche."

"Machen wir", sagte Bernd.

"Danke." Veronika nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand und führte sie aus der Küche.

"Und?" fragte Bernd. "Was meinst du zu dem Haus?"

"Es ist toll", meint Jonas. Er suchte in einer Schublade nach Besteck und stellte sich vor, dass dies seine Küche sein könnte.

"Also... könntest du es dir vorstellen?"

Jonas nickte leicht. "Es ist doch total verrückt - aber ja, ich kann es mir sehr gut vorstellen."

"Wieso ist das verrückt? Du ziehst nicht bei mir ein, sondern in dein eigenes Haus."

"Neben dir. Weg aus Köln nach Leverkusen. Und das ist nicht verrückt?"

"Nicht verrückter als die Tatsache, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind."

"Stimmt, das ist auch äußert verrückt. Okay, ich denke, ich nehme es."

Bernd strahlte ihn an. "Echt?"

"Abgesehen davon, dass es verrückt ist, spricht doch nichts dagegen."

"Schlaf noch ne Nacht drüber."

"Ja, das auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß ja noch gar nicht, wie viel sie dafür haben wollen."

"Können wir bestimmt gleich besprechen, wenn Björn da ist."

Jonas nickte und deckte nun auch die Teller auf, dann blickte er in den Ofen. "Sieht lecker aus, der Käse wird schon schön golden."

"Und riechen tuts auch gut", sagte Bernd.

Jonas fühlte seinen Magen leise knurren. "Ich hoffe, Björn kommt bald."

"Er kommt gleich", sagte Veronika, die in diesem Moment mit Maja auf dem Arm zurück kam. "So ausgehungert ihr beiden?"

"Schon", gab Jonas zu. "Sind ja noch im Wachstum..."

Veronika lachte. "Das sind Männer dann offenbar ihr ganzes Leben lang."

"Ja, klar. Irgendwann geht es dann in die Breite, aber wir wachsen weiter."

"Du spielst doch aber auch Fußball, oder?"

"Ja, in Köln", nickte Jonas zustimmend.

"Und da willst du nach Leverkusen ziehen?"

Etwas unsicher sah Jonas zu Bernd. Sollte er den wahren Grund offenbaren?

Bernd schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Veronika und Björn wussten beide nicht, dass er auf Männer stand und sie hatten auch bisher nie über das Thema gesprochen. "In Köln ist es schwierig was zu finden", sagte er stattdessen zu Veronika. "Jonas sucht schon länger, da hab ich ihm erzählt, dass ihr hier ausziehen wollt. Und von hier nach Köln ist es ja nur ein Katzensprung."

"Das ist wahr, Björn arbeitet ja auch in Köln. Willst du eigentlich kaufen oder mieten?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Jonas ehrlich. "Kaufen ist aber vermutlich nie falsch. Selbst wenn ich mal wieder wegziehe, kann ich es immer noch weiter vermieten. Man muss ja auch an später denken."

Veronika nickte. "Uns wäre ein Kauf auch lieber, dann haben wir mehr Eigenkapital für das neue Haus."

"Wo wollt ihr hinziehen?" fragte Jonas.

"Köln", lachte Veronika. "Wir bauen auf einem Grundstück, das Björn von seiner Tante geerbt hat."

"Das passt doch. Ich zieh nach Leverkusen, ihr dafür nach Köln", grinste Jonas.

"Ja, das passt doch perfekt."

In diesem Moment hörten sie den Schlüssel an der Haustür. "Ah, da kommt Björn", sagte Veronika. Sofort strampelte Maja auf ihrem Arm, sie wollte offenbar gleich zu ihrem Papa laufen.

"Ja, Schatz", sagte Veronika. "Ihr beiden nehmt euch was zu trinken, ich geh kurz Björn begrüßen", sagte sie zu Jonas und Bernd.

Bernd und Jonas sahen ihr nach. "Sie ist echt nett", kommentierte Jonas.

"Ja, sie sind beide nett. Deshalb bin ich auch ein bisschen traurig, dass die beiden hier wegziehen. Es war immer sehr nett mit ihnen als Nachbarn", sagte Bernd.

"Naja, vielleicht kriegst du ja einen anderen netten Nachbarn."

"Das hoffe ich. Einen netten, gutaussehenden Nachbarn mit sexy Hintern", grinste Bernd.

"Ich hoffe, ich werde ein guter Tausch gegen Björn sein."

"Björn ist nicht mein Typ", sagte Bernd zwinkernd und sah dann auf, als Veronika mit Björn zusammen in die Küche kam.

Björn hatte seine Tochter auf dem Arm und kam gleich auf Bernd zu. "Hey!", grüßte er ihn und sah dann zu Jonas. "Jonas Hector - hallo."

"Hi", sagte Jonas.

 

"Ich hab die beiden zum Mittagessen eingeladen", erklärte Veronika kurz und holte den Auflauf aus dem Ofen.

"Schön", sagte Björn. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr beiden befreundet seid."

"Wir treffen uns ja immer mal bei Länderspielen, und da haben wir uns angefreundet", erklärte Jonas.

"Und ich versuch Jonas zu überzeugen, doch zum richtigen Verein zu wechseln", grinste Bernd.

"Erst mal bist du dabei mich zu überreden in die richtige Stadt zu ziehen."

Björn lachte. "Du meinst also, wir können unser Haus mit gutem Gewissen an einen Kölner verkaufen?" fragte er Bernd.

"Zumindest an diesen Kölner. Außerdem bist du doch selbst bald einer."

"Aber ein Leverkusener im Herz", sagte Björn schnell. "Keine Angst, ich werde Bayer weiterhin die Treue halten."

"Puh! Und lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen Kölnern verdrehen."

"Hallo? Wir Kölner haben jawohl den besten Verein der Welt", sagte Jonas.

"Fast, okay? In Deutschland kommen nur siebzehn Erstligavereine vor euch." Björn dachte kurz nach. "Okay, vierzehn."

"Wer liegt denn noch hinter Köln?" fragte Bernd neugierig.

"SAP, Red Bull und natürlich die Bayern - wer sonst?"

"Männer, kein Fußball beim Essen", sagte Veronika in diesem Moment. "Ich möchte den Vorfall vom letzten Grillabend nicht noch einmal erleben."

Björn lachte auf. "War lustig."

Veronika schnaubte und holte den Auflauf aus dem Ofen. "Darüber kann man auch anderer Meinung sein."

"Okay, kein Fußball, der Auflauf ist es definitiv wert."

"Sehr schön", sagte Veronika und begann dann den Auflauf zu verteilen.

Er duftete köstlich, und so war es nur natürlich, dass sie erst einmal schwiegen und aßen. Als der größte Hunger gestillt war, begann Jonas weitere Fragen zu dem Haus zu stellen.

Björn und Veronika und auch Bernd erzählten eine Menge, und irgendwann holte Björn noch einen großen Ordner mit diversen Papieren und Zeichnungen des Hauses.

"Ich würde gern noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen, aber... ich wär ziemlich dumm, würde ich mir das Haus durch die Lappen gehen lassen", sagte Jonas.

"Wir würden es dir gern verkaufen, Jonas. Dann wissen wir es in guten Händen."

"Schlaf eine Nacht oder auch mehrere darüber", sagte Veronika. "Es ist gibt ein oder zwei andere Interessenten, aber die kämen nur in Frage, wenn du es nicht haben willst."

"Ja, ja, ich soll mir Zeit lassen, und dann drohst du mir gleich mit anderen Interessenten!", scherzte Jonas.

Veronika lachte. "Klar, ich muss doch ein bisschen Druck aufbauen."

"Ich sag euch schnell bescheid, ja?"

Bernd lächelte. Er kannte Jonas gut genug und wusste, dass er das Haus kaufen würde. Auch Jonas lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Er fühlte sich gut an, der Gedanke hier einzuziehen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig mit Veronika und Björn, ehe sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten und den kurzen Weg rüber zu Bernds Haushälfte gingen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, fiel Bernd ihm um den Hals. Jonas lachte auf und schlang die Arme um Bernd.

"Mein neuer Nachbar..."

"Noch ist nichts unterschrieben", sagte Jonas.

"Nein, aber du wirst unterschreiben."

Jonas grinste. "Ja, vermutlich. Das Haus ist wirklich schön und so nah bei dir."

"Sehr nah. Näher geht es ja kaum."

Jonas nickte und küsste Bernd sanft.

"Das wird total schön mit dir hier."

"Gib zu, gedanklich richtest du das Haus schon ein und verteilst meine Möbel drin", grinste Jonas.

"Du brauchst auf jeden Fall ein neues Sofa. Dein altes kann nach oben ins Büro, dann kannst du das auch als Lesezimmer nehmen."

"Oh ein Lesezimmer, das gefällt mir", sagte Jonas sofort.

"Wusste ichs doch. Soll ich dir mal Pläne malen?"

"Du und malen? Das möchte ich sehen!"

"Zeichnen, okay? Ich mach mir Gedanken dazu, ja? Also, wenn es dich nicht stört."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Schließlich sollst du mir ja auch beim Umzug helfen, da ist es doch praktisch wenn du gleich weißt wo die Möbeln hin sollen", grinste Jonas.

Bernd lachte leise. "Okay, abgemacht."


	62. Bei Leo und Mike

Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn. "Haben wir noch zeit ehe wir zu Leo fahren?"

Bernd sah auf die Uhr. "Nicht viel. Nicht... genug."

"Dann... bisschen kuscheln auf dem Sofa ehe wir los müssen?"

"Ja, dafür muss einfach immer Zeit sein."

"Dann komm", sagte Jonas und zog Bernd zum Sofa. Er nahm Platz, und Jonas setzte sich gleich auf seinen Schoß. Dann schlang er die Arme um Bernd und lehnte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten.

"Nicht so schnell... sonst muss Leo doch länger warten."

"Was denn?" fragte Jonas unschuldig. "Ist doch nur ein harmloser Kuss."

"Ja, mein Kleiner... großer..." grinste Bernd und bewegte sich.

"Wenn du das weiter machst, dann kommen wir wirklich zu spät", wisperte Jonas.

"Dann sollten wir besser doch gleich aufhören, oder?"

Jonas seufzte. "Vermutlich."

"Also runter von mir."

Jonas seufzte. "Na gut."

"Darfst nachher wieder rauf. Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

Jonas stahl sich noch einen Kuss, dann rutschte er von Bernds Schoß. "Soll ich mich noch umziehen?" fragte er dann.

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kennst die beiden, ich nicht... musst du entscheiden."

Jonas zupfte kritisch an seinem Shirt, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Wenn du mich so mitnimmst", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Ich nehm dich mit, egal, wie du aussiehst", lächelte Bernd ihn an.

"Dann lass uns mal los", sagte Jonas.

"Nimmst du mich denn so mit?", fragte Bernd, als er aufgestanden war.

Jonas nickte. "Du siehst eh immer gut aus, Bernd."

"Nimm die rosarote Brille ab... oder nein, lieber nicht."

"Meine Brille bleibt schön wo sie ist - auf meiner Nase. Und jetzt hopp hopp, sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät."

Bernd griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich zur Haustür. Schnell Schuhe und Jacke angezogen, dann gingen sie schon zur Garage. "Fährst du?", schlug Bernd vor.

"Ja, wird einfacher sein. Du weißt schließlich nicht, wo Leo wohnt."

"Bestimmt in Köln..."

"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" lachte Jonas.

"Ich kann Gedanken lesen. Zumindest... manchmal."

Grinsend schloss Jonas seinen Wagen auf. "Na dann könntest du ja doch fahren. Dann kann ich dir ja mit meinen Gedanken übermitteln wo du hin musst."

"Diese Fähigkeit ist leider nicht ganz zuverlässig. Und kommt oft etwas verzögert. Nachher landen wir in Bonn, und dann?"

"Sind wir falsch", grinste Jonas. "Na los, steig ein."

Bernd machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich, während Jonas den Wagen startete und losfuhr. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hielt Jonas vor dem Haus, in dem Leo wohnte. Sie stiegen aus und klingelten.

"Irgendwie bin ich nervös", sagte Jonas.

"Wieso? Weil du deinen Freund jetzt gleich vorstellst?"

Jonas nickte. "Albern, oder?"

"Ja. Und trotzdem verständlich. Also, tief durchatmen, und..." Die Haustür unterbrach den Gedanken, und Leo lachte sie an. "Hi, kommt rein."

Bernd schob Jonas einfach durch die Tür. "Hallo Leo."

"Schön, dass ihr da seid", begrüßte Leo auch ihn. "Kommt doch gleich durch auf die Terrasse. Das Wetter ist heute so schön."

"Ist Mike schon da?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, gerade gekommen und noch unter der Dusche."

Leo führte sie auf die Terrasse. "Setzt euch. Mögt ihr was trinken?"

"Wasser", bat Jonas, und Bernd schloss sich an. Morgen war wieder Training, und jetzt zu Beginn der Saison sollten sie brav sein.

"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Leo grinsend und verschwand kurz in der Küche um das Wasser zu holen.

Sie hatten gerade zu dritt Platz genommen, als Mike auf die Terrasse trat - mit feuchten Haaren und einem verboten engen T-Shirt.

"Ein noch engeres Shirt hast du nicht gefunden, hm?" fragte Leo neckend.

"Hast du was dagegen?", fragte Mike nach und strich sich mit einer Hand über die ziemlich gut definierte Brust.

"Angeber!" schnaubte Leo.

"Wer hat, der hat", zuckte Mike nur mit den Schultern und trat zu ihnen. Dann erst realisierte er, wer da vor ihm saß. "Bernd? Leno? Von den Pillendrehern?"

"Fast richtig. Ich bin der, der die Pillen fängt", grinste Bernd breit. "Ich find das Shirt übrigens nicht zu eng. Aber die Hose passt nicht ganz dazu."

Mike sah an sich herunter. "Findest du... Pillenfänger?"

Bernd nickte. "Wenn du willst, schreib ich dir mal die Adresse von einem tollen Laden in Leverkusen auf. So einen tollen Laden habt ihr hier natürlich nicht."

"Jungs, hört auf mit der Stichelei", bat Leo.

"Genau, benehmt euch", stimmte Jonas zu.

"Spielverderber", murrte Bernd, nickte dann aber Mike zu. 

Auch Mike nickte und setzte sich dann. Dann sah er zu Jonas. "Ein Torhüter und ein Leverkusener? Du hast echt Mut."

"Er ist ganz harmlos. Meistens."

"Ja, ich bin ganz lieb", lachte Bernd.

"Na, das werde ich weiter beobachten", sah Mike ihn eindringlich an.

"Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte Leo zu Bernd. "Erzählt lieber nochmal, wie ihr zusammengekommen seid. Ich hab zwar schon ein bisschen was von Jonas gehört, aber Mike weiß noch gar nichts."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Bernd, dann begann er zu erzählen - und er ließ dabei so gut wie nichts aus. 

"Tja Jonas, du hattest von Anfang an keine Chance", lachte Mike, als Bernd fertig war. "Bernd weiß ganz offenbar nicht nur wie man Pillen fängt, sondern auch Kölner Verteidiger."

"Ich hatte ja nie geglaubt, dass das mal was wird, aber irgendwie hab ich ihn ja dann doch überzeugen können."

Leo lächelte. "Ihr beiden passt gut zusammen. Wenn man euch so zusammen sieht... das passt einfach."

"Jetzt musst du aber auch erzählen, wie das bei euch war."

"Es war das Motorrad mit dem Mike Leo rumgekriegt hat", grinste Jonas.

"Große Maschine?", fragte Bernd nach.

Mike nickte. "Willst du sie mal sehen?"

"Du hast sie hier?", fragte Bernd begeistert.

"Steht in der Garage."

"Dann lass uns nicht hier weiter rumtrödeln, wenn wir was besseres zu tun haben!"

"Kommst du mit Jonas?" fragte Mike.

Jonas zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Dann weiß ich nachher, wovon Bernd schwärmt."

Die vier standen auf und Mike führte sie in die Garage. "Da ist sie. Mein Baby."

"Wow", machte Bernd beeindruckt, als er die große, schwere Maschine sah, schwarz und lang. Es war... "Eine Harley? Cool!"

Mike lachte. "Ja, richtig cool. Und mein ganzer Stolz. Neben Leo natürlich."

"Immerhin hat sie dir Leo eingebracht."

Leo schnaubte. "Das Teil ist ein echter Männermagnet..."

Bernd lachte. "Oh ja, das ist klar. Absolut geile Maschine." Ehrfurchtsvoll trat er an die Maschine heran und strich über das Leder.

"Hast du einen Motorradführerschein?" fragte Mike.

"Ja, hab ich mal gemacht, aber bin nie wirklich gefahren."

"Sehen die Trainer auch nicht so gern", sagte Jonas. "Verletzungsgefahr und so."

"Mit dieser Maschine rast man ja nicht, sondern man fährt gemütlich durch die Gegend."

"Und reißt Männer auf", grinste Leo.

"Muss ich nicht mehr, hab schon den besten aufgerissen."

Leo lächelte. "Gerade noch gerettet mein Lieber."

Mike lachte und schlug Leo leicht auf den Hintern. 

Bernd sah zu Jonas. "Du sähest auf so ner Maschine bestimmt auch heiß aus."

"Ich kann das Ding aber nicht fahren."

"Ja... leider."

"Willst du mir jetzt einen Motorradführerschein aufschwatzen?"

Bernd lachte. "Keine Angst, mach ich nicht." Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte Jonas die weiteren Worte ins Ohr. "Außerdem... hab ich mir dich nicht beim Fahren auf dem Ding vorgestellt."

Jonas merkte, wie seine Ohren ziemlich warm wurden. Mit den wenigen Worten hatte Bernd ein ziemlich heißes Kopfkino in Gang gesetzt.

"Ich will gar nicht wissen, woran ihr beiden gerade denkt", lachte Mike.

Bernd lachte ebenfalls. "Denk einfach an was anderes."

"Ich versuchs", nuschelte Jonas.

"Und? Hast du Lust auf eine Runde?", sah Mike Bernd an.

"Echt?" fragte Bernd mit strahlenden Augen.

"Klar. Komm mit, da drüben sind die Kombis."

"Und schon sind wir abgeschrieben", sagte Leo, als Bernd Mike folgte.

"Ja, fürchte ich auch. Wir können es uns gleich auf der Terrasse wieder gemütlich machen und auf unsere Männer warten."

"Dann machen wir das", sagte Leo.

"Aber erst mal warten wir, dass die beiden losfahren."

Leo nickte und sah Mike und Bernd dabei zu, wie sie sich die Motorrad-Klamotten anzogen.

Schließlich setzten sie die Helme auf und zogen die Handschuhe über. "So, und los geht's", nickte Mike Bernd zu und schob die schwere Maschine aus der Garage.

"Schön vorsichtig fahren", sagte Leo.

"Mach ich doch immer", rief Mike ihm zu, dann startete er die Maschine und stieg auf. Bernd folgte ihm, hielt sich an ihm fest - und schon fuhren sie los.

"Da fahren sie dahin", sagte Jonas. "Mike hat sich ja schnell von dem Schock mit dem Leverkusener erholt."

"Och, eigentlich ist er da ganz großzügig. Aber bisschen sticheln wird er wohl immer. Außer, Bernd wechselt zu uns."

"Dafür müsste Timo gehen und das will ich nicht", sagte Jonas. "Und solange wir beide nicht wechseln, sind wir so nah beieinander, dass es kein Problem ist. Vor allem, wenn ich bald in Leverkusen wohne."

Leo hob eine Augenbraue. "In Leverkusen? Du ziehst gleich zum Feind?"

"Die Haushälfte neben Bernd wird frei und ich... ich will raus aus meiner Wohnung."

"Hui, das geht aber schnell bei euch", meinte Leo.

"Ich zieh nicht bei Bernd ein Leo. Nur neben ihn."

"Wohnst also fünf Meter neben ihm. Das gilt schon als Einziehen."

"Findest du, dass es zu schnell geht?"

"Im ersten Moment schon. Aber ihr habt ja beide eure Rückszugsorte. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, Mike ist auch mehr oder weniger eingezogen, als wir zusammengekommen sind."

"Vermutlich passiert das automatisch wenn man frisch verknallt ist", sagte Jonas.

"Man mag einfach nicht mehr alleine sein - das merkt ihr ja auch."

Jonas nickte. "Ja. Die Nacht im Hotel ohne Bernd war schon blöd, da will ich nicht auch noch sonst auf ihn verzichten."

Leo lachte leise. "Das kenn ich. Aber dann wartet Mike zu Hause auf mich, das ist auch schön zu wissen."

"Bernd leidet dabei in nem anderen Hotel."

"Aber ihr habt die Trainingslager hinter euch, jetzt sind es ja nur einzelne Tage. Und mit bisschen Glück seid ihr ja auch beide bei den Länderspielreisen dabei."

"Davon geh ich doch stark aus!"

"Dann habt ihrs gut", seufzte Leo ein wenig neidisch. 

Jonas strich Leo leicht über den Rücken. "Wollen wir uns wieder auf die Terrasse setzen? Dauert ja bestimmt ein bissel, bis die beiden wieder kommen."

"Ja, wir müssen ja nicht hier warten."

Die beiden verließen die Garage und setzten sich wieder auf die sonnenbeschienene Terrasse.

"Hach, ist doch herrlich", seufzte Jonas. "Ich glaub, das Haus in Leverkusen hat auch eine Terrasse und Garten..."

"Deswegen bin ich ja hier eingezogen", grinste Leo.

"Nur... ich muss selbst Rasen mähen - du hast einen Gärtner dafür."

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Mike hier privat den Rasen mäht", schnaubte Leo. "Der gibt mir nur Anweisungen, was ich zu tun hab."

"Ah, so einer ist das", lachte Jonas. "Nicht gut erzogen, dein Gärtner."

"Dafür sehen meine Pflanzen in der Wohnung jetzt viel besser auf. Und ich hab frische Erdbeeren."

"Ah, um die kümmert er sich also. Und Erdbeeren sind immer gut."

"Ja, das macht ihm Spaß. Er hat hinten ein paar Beete angelegt mit Obst und Gemüse."

"Na siehst du, also ist er doch ganz nützlich. Im Alltag ist so ein Torhüter vermutlich nicht so nützlich."

Leo lachte auf. "Immerhin sieht er gut aus."

"Oh ja", strahlte Jonas. "Und er ist echt lieb." 

"Na sonst hättest du dich ja auch nicht in ihn verliebt."

"Er musste mich ja auch ganz schön überzeugen.

"Erobern. So sollte es doch auch sein", meinte Leo zwinkernd.

"Oh ja, erobern kann mans auch nennen."


	63. Die Motorradfahrer kommen zurück

Leo lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. "Erzähl mal von dem Haus", sagte er dann.

Sofort strahlte Jonas ihn an und begann zu erzählen. Er war begeistert von dem Haus, das merkte er jetzt immer deutlicher.

"Ok, scheint eindeutig nicht nur am sexy Nachbarn zu liegen, dass du da einziehen willst", meinte Leo schließlich.

"Nein, auch, aber nicht nur. Wird aber noch etwas dauern, ich weiß gar nicht, wann Veronika und Björn ausziehen wollen.

"Du musst ja zum Glück nicht dringend aus deiner Wohnung raus. Und Bernd gewährt dir bestimmt auch gern einen Platz zum Schlafen. Oder so."

"Auch 'und so'", grinste Jonas. "Aber auch zum Schlafen."

"Willst du das Haus kaufen oder es mieten?" fragte Leo.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Den beiden wäre kaufen wohl lieber. Und für mich wärs okay."

"Immobilien sind ja nie verkehrt. Ich spiel auch immer mal wieder mit dem Gedanken, aber bisher konnte ich mich noch nicht durchringen."

"Wenn einem eine Immobilie so vor die Nase gehalten wird, dann muss man halt zugreifen", meinte Jonas.

Leo nickte. "Wenn, dann möchte ich mir was zusammen mit Mike suchen. Aber das ist... schwierig solange ich spiele."

"Was macht ihr, wenn du wechselst? Ich meine, du wirst vermutlich nicht ewig in Köln bleiben..."

"Keine Ahnung. Ich fühl mich hier sehr wohl, aber das kann man hat nie sagen. Ich... ich hoffe schon, dass Mike dann mit mir kommen würde."

"Als Gärtner wird er vermutlich auch überall einen Job finden können", überlegte Jonas.

"Ja, aber ihm würde es trotzdem richtig schwer fallen Köln zu verlassen."

"Er kommt aus Köln?"

"Hier geboren und aufgewachsen", nickte Leo.

"Okay, dann ist es echt nicht leicht zu gehen. Aber ihr könnt ja irgendwann zurückkommen."

"Noch bin ich ja auch hier. Und bisher hab ich nicht vor zu wechseln."

"Nein, ich auch nicht. So nah wie jetzt werden Bernd und ich wohl kaum woanders wohnen können - außer, wir sind beim selben Verein.

"Ja, ihr habt richtiges Glück weißt du das?"

Jonas nickte leicht - und sah ihn dann an. "Du kennst noch andere", stellte er fest.

"Nicht schon wieder", seufzte Leo. "Ich sag nichts Jonas."

Jonas seufzte leise. "Das ist doch bescheuert..."

"Findest du?"

"Irgendwie schon. Wenn wir uns nicht einmal untereinander vertrauen können..."

"Alle haben Angst davor, dass was rauskommt. Guck mal, selbst nach dem Outing von Thomas Hitzelsperger hat sich kein aktiver Profi geoutet. Obwohl es eine große Chance gewesen wäre."

"Aber was ist dem Hitzlsperger denn passiert? Nichts. Alle, die was sagen, stehen hinter ihm."

"Er spielt aber auch nicht mehr. Und er hält sein Privatleben weiterhin streng unter Verschluss. Oder hast du seit dem Outing mal was davon gehört, dass er einen Freund hat? Oder Bilder von ihm mit einem Freund gesehen?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist richtig, aber das heißt nicht, dass es schlimm wäre, wenn etwas darüber bekannt wäre."

"Aber wissen kann man das nicht."

"Nein, das ist richtig. Vielleicht bin ich auch zu blauäugig..."

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es weiß halt niemand und niemand will es ausprobieren. Denn selbst wenn es gut läuft, man wäre doch immer nur noch der schwule Fußballer. Niemand würde sich mehr für deine Leistung interessieren. Stellt dich der Trainer nicht auf, ist er Homophob. Wenn du spielst und schlecht bist, spielst du nur weil du schwul bist."

Jonas nickte. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber wenn wir voneinander wissen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass auch die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt."

Leo nickte leicht. "Hast du mit Bernd über das Thema gesprochen?"

"Wir haben es angesprochen... das Ergebnis siehst du hier", deutete Jonas auf sich selbst und dann auf den Boden vor sich. "Wir sind hier, oder? Aber weiter waren wir noch nicht."

"Ok, dann warten wir mal bis unsere beiden Männer wieder hier sind. Mal gucken, was Bernd zu all dem sagt."

Jonas nickte, dann hob er sein Glas, "Soll ich uns noch was zu trinken holen?"

"Gern. Du weißt ja wo alles ist."

Jonas nickte und stand auf. Er meinte, ein tiefes Röhren zu hören, als er ins Haus ging. Er ging in die Küche und sah aus dem Fenster. Er hatte richtig gehört, Mike und Bernd waren gerade wieder zurückgekommen.

Und... die beiden sahen echt heiß aus auf der großem Maschine. Jonas beobachtete, wie die beiden abstiegen und die Helme abnahmen. Er fühlte nur zu deutlich, wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde.

Vielleicht sollte sich Bernd auch so eine Maschine anschaffen - und die nötigen Klamotten. Sein Verein würde das nicht gerne sehen, aber man konnte doch nicht immer darauf Rücksicht nehmen, oder?

"Findest du kein Wasser?" fragte Leo plötzlich grinsend hinter ihm.

Jonas zuckte überrascht zusammen. "Doch, aber da draußen ist was Interessanteres."

"Ja?" fragte Leo und trat neben ihn. "Ah, heiße Männer und ein Motorrad."

"Oh ja - sehr heiße Männer. Und ne heiße Maschine."

"Es hat was, hm? Und dann diese Hosen..."

"Oh ja, sehr sexy... "

Leo lachte. "Na komm, ehe du noch anfängst zu sabbern. Lass uns zurück auf die Terrasse und auf die beiden warten."

Jonas nickte, nahm eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlschrank und folgte Leo wieder zurück in den Garten.

"Habt ihr eigentlich schon gegessen?" fragte Leo.

"Meine Hausverkäufer haben uns verköstigt... ob sie mich bestechen wollten?", grinste Jonas. "Aber wenn ich meinen Bauch frage, ist das viel zu lange her."

"Dann komm nochmal mit in die Küche."

Sie tranken noch einen Schluck Wasser, dann kehrten sie in die Küche zurück.

"Ich war vorhin beim Türken und hab ein bisschen was geholt", erzählte Leo. "Eingelegte Oliven und sowas. Im Brotkorb da ist frisches Fladenbrot."

"Oh, Oliven und so sind toll. Kann ich noch irgendwas vorbereiten?"

"Teller rausholen und nach draußen bringen."

"Okay, das sollte ich schaffen", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Dann hopp", grinste Leo zurück.

Jonas holte Geschirr und Besteck heraus und trug alles in den Garten, während Leo das Abendessen vorbereitete.

Schließlich kam Leo mit einem Tablett ebenfalls zurück auf die Terrasse.

"Oh, das sieht toll aus. Und duftet - ihr verwöhnt uns!"

"Sind doch nur Häppchen", meinte Leo. "Nichts selbstgemachtes, alles gekauft bei Ali."

"Aber wenn Ali das selbstgemacht hat...", grinste Jonas.

"Das hat er wohl", lachte Leo.

"Dann ist es doch selbstgemacht", meinte Jonas. "Wie lange braucht unsere Motorradgang denn noch...?"

"Die fachsimpeln bestimmt noch."

"Dann lassen wir sie mal noch. Mal gucken, wann Bernd sich ein Motorrad anschafft..."

"Ach, wenn er merkt wie sehr du darauf stehst dauert es bestimmt nicht lange."

"Er sah schon ziemlich sexy aus..."

Leo lachte. "Komm greif schon zu. Wenn die beiden so trödeln, müssen wir ja nicht drunter leiden."

"Okay, nur zu gerne", nickte Jonas und nahm sich ein Stück Fladenbrot und einige Oliven. Auch Leo griff zu.

Sie genossen die Köstlichkeiten, die Leo besorgt hatte, bis endlich auch Mike und Bernd zu ihnen kamen. Bernd setzte sich zu Jonas und küsste ihn sanft. "Boah das war so geil", sagte er dann. "Total der Hammer!"

Er hatte glänzende Augen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Man sieht es dir an", kommentierte Jonas das. "Ihr saht aber auch ziemlich gut aus."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Bernd.

"Naja, meinen Freund in Motorradkombi zu sehen, auf so ein Maschine - sah schick aus."

Bernd lachte auf. "So? Fandest du?"

"Ja, kann man schon so sagen."

"Du würdest bestimmt auch gut darauf aussehen", meinte Bernd und klaute ihm eine Olive.

"Meinst du? Ich kann sowas aber nicht fahren."

"Wie schon gesagt, das musst du auch gar nicht. Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn du drauf sitzt und heiß aussiehst", wisperte Bernd.

Jonas fühlte sofort, wie es bei diesen Worten in seiner Hose eng wurde. Bernd grinste und drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. Dann setzte er sich und tat ganz unschuldig.

"Jonas, ist dir warm? Willst du was kaltes zu trinken?" fragte Leo mit einem eindeutig zu breiten Grinsen.

"Danke, geht schon...", murmelte Jonas verlegen.

"Themenwechsel? Jetzt wo die beiden da sind, können wir ja noch mal unser Gespräch von vorhin aufgreifen", schlug Leo vor.

Sofort wurde Jonas aufmerksam. "Ja, bitte..."

"Worum ging es denn?" fragte Bernd.

"Nun... Leo will mir nicht verraten, ob er noch andere Profis kennt. Also... schwule."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Bernd sofort.

"Man redet nicht darüber", sagte Leo leise. "Gar nicht. Tabu. Ich glaube, so ein Treffen wie hier mit uns vieren - sowas ist einmalig in der Bundesliga."

"Ich weiß", sagte Bernd. "Die Frage ist nur, ob das richtig ist."

"Dass wir so verschwiegen sind, oder dass wir uns treffen?", fragte Jonas nach.

"Beides irgendwie. Ich kann beide Seite verstehen."

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Jonas. "Ich glaub, vieles wäre einfacher, wenn wir keine Einzelkämpfer mehr wären.

"Je mehr Leute es wissen, desto größer ist auch das Risiko."

"Wer sollte uns verraten?"

Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kennst das doch. Je mehr Leute ein Geheimnis kennen, desto eher kommt was raus."

"Ich weiß nicht... wem soll man denn etwas verraten? Ich wurde jedenfalls noch nie "kennst du einen schwulen Profi" gefragt.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. "Du willst es nicht verstehen Jonas. Ich bleibe dabei. Ich werde keine Namen nennen, niemals."

"Das ist doch auch okay.. und ich versteh es wirklich nicht. Aber es ist okay, dass du nichts sagst. Das würde ich ja auch gar nicht wollen. Aber irgendwie..."

"Vielleicht ändert sich ja irgendwann mal etwas. Aber ich will nicht der Auslöser sein. Oder daran beteiligt sein", sagte Leo leise. "Tut mir echt leid, wenn du das für feige hältst, aber ich spiel gern Fußball. Und ich will das weiterhin aufgrund meiner Leistung tun."

"Ja, das versteh ich ja. Aber schade ist es trotzdem."

"Immerhin kennen wir uns doch jetzt", sagte Leo.

"Ja, das ist schön", nickte Jonas. "Damit kann ich wohl erst mal leben."

Bernd strich ihm über den Arm. "Und jetzt lass uns über was schönes sprechen."

"Und was ist das im Moment?"

"Die nächsten Spiele natürlich", lachte Leo.

"Okay... also die nächsten Siege von Köln?"

"Leverkusen", sagte Bernd sofort. "Wir haben als erstes Spiel ja so einen richtigen leichten Gegner aus dem Süden. Den hauen wir ja sowas von weg."

"Ja, bitte, das schafft ihr. Aber Köln darf doch auch gewinnen. Gladbach ist doch schlagbar."

"Klar, Gladbach ist mir relativ egal", meinte Bernd mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ihr gewinnt einfach alle drei", schlug Mike vor und schnappte sich eine Olive.

"Den Tag markier ich mir rot im Kalender", lachte Leo. "Du willst wirklich das Leverkusen gewinnt?"

"Naja, so war das nicht gemeint. Aber... sagen wir, ein 0:0? Dann muss Bernd keinen reinlassen, und sie gewinnen trotzdem nicht.

"Gegen die Bayern wär das nicht schlecht", meinte Bernd. "Zumal es für die auch noch ein Heimspiel ist. Ich nehm das Unentschieden."

"Darauf können wir uns einigen", nickte Mike.

"Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben", sagte Jonas breit grinsend.

"Und wir können endlich gemeinsam essen." Bisher hatten sie alle nur genascht, jetzt stürzten sie sich förmlich auf die Leckereien.


	64. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt geht diese Geschichte schon zu Ende. Wir hoffe, dass es Euch jetzt nicht zu schnell geht - Jonas und Bernd sind jedenfalls sehr froh über dieses Ende.  
> Demnächst geht es weiter - mit dem 10. Teil der Vampirsaga.

Endlich hörte Jonas den Schlüssel im Schloss. Die letzte Woche hatte er alleine in Bernds Wohnung verbracht, die Leverkusener waren ins Wintertrainingslager gefahren, seine Kölner hatten zu Hause trainiert. Und er hatte Bernd sehr vermisst.

Wenigstens war er nach seiner langen Verletzung der Hinrunde wieder fit - dafür stand der FC wohl vor dem Abstieg. Nun, daran musste er jetzt nicht denken, schließlich war Bernd wieder da!

Jonas sprang auf und hastete zur Haustür.

Als die Tür aufging, sah Jonas noch wie Bernd jemand zuwinkte, der gerade mit dem Auto wegfuhr. Vermutlich Julian, der hatte Bernd auch vor dem Trainingslager abgeholt und mit zum Flughafen genommen. Also war es logisch, dass er ihn jetzt auch wieder hier absetzte.

"Hey", grüßte Bernd ihn, und schon war Julian vergessen. Jonas schloss ihn fest in die Arme und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er hatte Bernd wirklich sehr, sehr vermisst.

Bernd lachte leise und ließ seine Tasche fallen um Jonas richtig zu umarmen. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst", wisperte er.

"Schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist", flüsterte Jonas.

"Ich bin auch froh wieder hier zu sein. Obwohl das Wetter hier so beschissen ist."

"Wem sagst du das - ich musste bei dem Mistwetter trainieren."

"Da bist du doch froh drüber", lachte Bernd.

"Erwischt", grinste Jonas ihn an. "Ich darf wieder mitspielen und muss nicht mehr zugucken."

"Und du hast keine Schmerzen?" fragte Bernd besorgt nach.

"Nur die üblichen müden Muskeln, mehr nicht. Das Gelenk hält."

Bernd lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Das ist gut. Mit deiner Hilfe schafft es Köln bestimmt noch, sich vor dem Abstieg zu retten."

"Oh je, erinner mich nicht da dran. Das ist nicht schön im Verein im Moment."

"Glaub ich. Mike ist schon ganz verzweifelt, weil er gar nicht mehr weiß, wie er Leo noch aufmuntern soll. Außerdem geht ihm das Fan ja selbst nahe."

"Hast du mit ihm telefoniert?", wollte Jonas wissen.

Bernd nickte. Seit ihrem Kennenlernen im Sommer, hatten die vier sich noch öfter getroffen und gerade Bernd und Mike hatten schnell Freundschaft geschlossen.

Sie hatten im Sommer und Herbst einige längere Touren auf der Harley gemacht, während Leo und Jonas es sich im Garten hatten gutgehen lassen.

"Ich hab Mike gesagt, er kann mich immer anrufen. Er kann ja mit niemandem sonst reden und er muss auch mal Dampf ablassen", sagte Bernd nun.

"Find ich gut. Er ist ein lieber Kerl und hats nicht immer einfach mit Leo. Gerade jetzt."

"Nur wirklich helfen kann ich ihm auch nicht", sagte Bernd bedauernd und zog sich nun endlich die Jacke aus.

"Zuhören hilft schon. Merk ich doch auch, wenn ich dir wieder einen vorjammere."

"Du hattest aber auch allen Grund zu jammern. Diese blöde Verletzung."

"Das ist ja jetzt vorbei. Jetzt kommt nur noch das Abstiegsgejammer. 30 Punkte brauchen wir noch, das ist ne ganze Menge."

"Natürlich ist das viel, aber es ist auch nicht unmöglich."

"Wir hoffen ja auch noch. Aber komm doch erst mal richtig rein. Ich hab was zu Essen vorbereitet. Und... Naja, nach dem Essen."

"Nach dem Essen?" fragte Bernd und grinste breit. "Gibts hoffentlich Dessert. Ich hab richtig Hunger auf ganz viel Jonas."

Jonas grinste. "Das gibts dann auch, ja."

"Du machst es ja spannend", lachte Bernd und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

"Komm erst mal mit in die Küche. Gibt Nudelauflauf, der ist schon fertig."

"Das klingt gut. Und hoffentlich mit richtig viel Käse."

"Wo denkst du hin, wir sind verantwortungsvolle Protisportler." Er machte eine Pause und grinste bei Bernds ungläubigen Blick. "Wir essen sowas nur, wenn der Trainer nicht guckt."

"Ich seh weder deinen Trainer, noch meinen. Außer Heiko ist in meine Sporttasche gekrochen und dann ist er vermutlich von diversen dreckigen Socken erstickt worden", grinste Bernd. "Es besteht also keine Gefahr."

"Dann ist ja gut." Jonas öffnete den Ofen und holte eine Auflaufform mit einem goldgelb gebackenen Nudelauflauf heraus.

Bernd sog den Duft genüsslich ein und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. "Weißt du wie schön das ist? Vom Flughafen nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass da jemand mit Essen auf einen wartet?"

Jonas lächelte verliebt. "Ja, ist es. Ist aber auch schön zu kochen und auf jemanden warten zu dürfen - und dann zusammen zu essen."

"Dann tun wir das doch am besten ehe der Auflauf noch kalt wird."

"Klar." Jonas hatte schon aufgedeckt, so mussten sie nur noch auffüllen und konnten dann essen.

Für die erste Zeit herrschte Schweigen, da sie beide ziemlichen Hunger hatten.

Erst nach der ersten Portion aßen sie langsamer und begannen sich zu unterhalten - vor allem über Erlebnisse aus den Trainings.

"Es ist komisch, dass am Freitag schon die Rückrunde startet", sagte Bernd kopfschüttelnd. "Gefühlt war gestern doch erst Weihnachten."

"Das ist auch heftig früh. Der Tannenbaum steht noch da, und wir spielen schon wieder."

"Viel zu früh. Und dann wird die Saison auch noch so lang. Jedenfalls wenn wir beide hoffentlich mit nach Russland fahren."

"Aber dafür spielen wir doch gern ne lange Saison."

"Ja, das stimmt. Trotzdem hätte die Pause ruhig ein paar Tage länger sein können. Dann hätten wir auch richtig Urlaub machen können."

Jonas zögerte. "Ich glaub, wir hätten nur eine längere Vorbereitung gehabt."

"Kann auch sein."

Inzwischen waren sie fertig und saßen pappsatt auf ihren Stühlen.

"Schleppen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer?" schlug Bernd vor. "Ist gemütlicher als hier."

"Ja", nickte Jonas, zögerte aber aufzustehen.

"Was ist? Soll ich dich tragen?" neckte Bernd.

"Nein, nein, geht schon." Mühsam erhob sich Jonas. Nicht, weil seine Beine schwer waren, sondern...

Bernd blickte ihn besorgt an. "Hast du doch schmerzen?"

"Nein, nein, alles okay. Mag nur nicht hier aus der Küche."

Bernd sah ihn fragend an. "Muss ich das verstehen?"

"Siehst du gleich." Jetzt atmete Jonas tief durch und stand auf. Auch Bernd erhob sich. Er legte seine Hand auf Jonas' Rücken, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

"Setz dich", bat Jonas, als sie dort waren.

Bernd machte es sich gemütlich und sah dann Jonas an. "Du bist so ernst - ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Es geht mir gut, keine Angst", sagte Jonas. "Aber... während du weg warst, da hab ich Post bekommen."

"Oh, und die war nicht gu?"

"Nein. Oder... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Sie ist... verwirrend."

"Dann erzähl mal."

"Ich zeig es dir am besten", sagte Jonas. "Dann wirst du verstehen, was ich meine."

Er griff nach einem weißen Umschlag und reichte ihn Bernd.

Etwas ratlos drehte Bernd ihn hin und her, bis ihm der Stempel mit dem Absender auffiel. Eine Klinik irgendwo im Osten. "Das... hat das was mit Daniel zu tun?" fragte er sofort.

Jonas nickte. Eigentlich hatten sie Ruhe vor ihm gehabt. Nachdem die Polizei, Jonas' Anwalt und einige Psychologen mit ihm gesprochen hatten, hatte er eingesehen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Wenig später hatte er die Wohnung gekündigt, wohin er aber gegangen war, hatte Jonas nicht erfahren. Das hatte er aber auch gar nicht wissen wollen.

Er war einfach nur froh gewesen, dass Daniel weg war

Jetzt aber war dieser Brief angekommen, schlicht weiß, und eben mit der Adresse einer Klinik irgendwo im Osten, die Postleitzahl begann mit 0.

Jonas hatte ihn geöffnet und darin einen weiteren Brief sowie ein Schreiben eines der Therapeuten der Klinik gefunden. "Der... Daniel sollte ihm Rahmen seiner Therapie einen Entschuldigungsbrief an sein Opfer schreiben", erklärte Jonas Bernd. "Die Klinik hat mir das dann geschickt. Ich soll... keinen Kontakt mit Daniel aufnehmen, damit die Therapie nicht in Gefahr gerät und ich soll selbst entscheiden, ob ich den Brief lesen möchte oder nicht."

"Und du hast ihn noch nicht gelesen", stellte Bernd fest. Der zweite Umschlag war noch verschlossen.

"Nein", sagte Jonas leise. "Ich... hab mich nicht getraut. Nicht ohne dich. Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich noch immer nicht, ob ich ihn überhaupt lesen will."

"Wenn du es möchtest, kann ich ihn erst mal lesen."

Jonas zögerte, dann nickte er. "Klingt gut", sagte er leise.

Bernd nickte und riss den innen liegenden Umschlag auf. "Also... 'Lieber Jonas', fängt er an." Dann las er schnell den Brief durch. 

Jonas saß ziemlich nervös neben Bernd und knetete dabei seine Finger.

"Okay, also, es scheint, als würde er jetzt mit Hilfe der Psychologen jetzt einsehen, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen bist und auch nicht zusammen sein willst. Dass es nicht an ihm liegt, und nicht an dir, sondern dass es einfach nicht passt, und dass er deswegen diesen Gedanken ausgeben muss."

"Hm", machte Jonas. "Und weiter?"

"Hmm... Moment... hier entschuldigt er sich. Bei dir, bei mir und bei Timo, das sollst du bitte weitergeben. Er wünscht dir alles, alles Gute in deinem Leben. Ja, das klingt echt wie ein Abschied von dir."

"Schreibt er davon, ob er wieder hierher zurückkommt?" fragte Jonas.

"Nein, er hat vor woanders hinzugehen, um nicht wieder in Versuchung zu geraten."

Jonas atmete erleichtert auf. Das hatte er hören wollen.

Bernd legte den Brief zur Seite. "Siehst du, wir haben es geschafft", lächelte er Jonas an und zog ihn an sich.

"Und diesmal wirklich und endgültig."

Ein zärtlicher Kuss war die Antwort. "Ja, wirklich und endgültig. Wir sind ihn los."


End file.
